Sonic and Equestria Girls
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: This is an adaptation of Daichi Eiji's story Sonic and Equestria Girls, but with my trademark changes. Sonic is depressed and have some problems with his, but hiding it behind the mask of cockiness. At the same time, Shadow has some problems as well, but unlike Sonic, he doesn't hide his problems behind the mask, but on the contrary. Drama, humor, romance, tragedy and etc etc etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh... Here we go... *sigh*... That's what I was afraid of the most... High schools story... ugh... Why should I write this shi... *shuts up when I heard the coughing and looks up to see the hall full of annoyed audience*... Uuuuuhhhhh... *grins nervously and scratch the back of my head*... Oh, hello there... I didn't see you coming... hehehehe... hehehe... hehe... heeeee...**

 **Ahem...**

 **Alright. If you guys reading this, you might guess, that I decided to write an Equestria Girls story. Let me explain, that I am absolutely not a fan of Equestria Girls series as well as the high school genre. I am from the different country, and not from the United States, and it's too hard for me to write about something I don't know. I just don't know the American school's life.**

 **Oh, I think I can hear the question. If I don't like EG, and school genre in general, then why I decided to write the EG story about school genre?**

 **Here's the answer. It was not my idea. An awesome guy named Daichi Eiji asked me to adapt his stories "Sonic and Equestria Girls" and "Equestria Girls and The Black Knight", and I agreed to do it, but only with some changes, that I am going to make. I'll tell you honestly, that I have seen only the first EG movie, and I didn't like it, and by didn't like it, I meant REALY DIDN'T LIKE IT! But, when someone asks me to adopt something, I'll try my best to make this interesting for you.**

 **I'll warn you, that I am going to add some drama and some unexpectable twists into the story. Well, that's who I am. I love to create good stories, and I love to make these stories i** **nteresting and unusual. I just love to create something that nobody has done before... hehehe... *smiles*...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy what I wrote and I hope you will leave your review under this story and will appreciate my efforts.**

* * *

The story takes place in a typical American school, where typical American teenagers doing their typical American work. Before the main entrance, some teenagers were sitting on the steps and having the unremarkable conversations. The students were talking mostly about… about something that students usually talking about. Whatever they were talking about it wasn't actually matter, because they were talking nothing serious, or important. One of these students dressed in a red jacket, yellow t-shirt, light blue jeans, and red-white sneakers looked more proud than anyone else. He was wearing the sports sunglasses on his eyes, as his trademark smug grin shone brighter than anyone else's. His long cobalt blue hair was messy and seemed like grew into different directions. The boy shoots his grin at the people, and they answered him with honorable greetings. Perhaps this boy was very famous in this school, or maybe he was just a newbie.

"Hey, Sonic…" Someone's male voice called him out, what prompted him to stop and look on his right. He smirked when he saw a friend, who was wearing a white jacket with a fur collar, black shirt with bright blue patterns, black jeans, and white shoes. The hair of this guy was white in color and long as he combed it into the ponytail. Sonic grinned at his friend, and the two exchanged a tight handshake.

"Hey, Silver…" Sonic greeted his friend, before the two headed up to the school entrance, "You're looking good. I have a feeling that yesterday's fight never existed …"

"Well, if I took off the sunglasses, these fight traces will appear again…" Silver mumbled in frustration, as he pouted, "Do you remember what we agreed on?"

Sonic nodded as he became serious, "Sure, bud." He said, "You and I were on the kickboxing training, during which you forgot to put on a helmet, and someone accidentally hit you in the eye… *smirks*... That's okay, Silv. You can count on me.", Silver smiled at Sonic, "Thanks, man. Thank god that Rarity is camping with her sister. She'd kill me for this." He said, before the two entered the school building, and headed to the corridor with a hallway with storage cupboards. Just then in the middle of the hallway, the two stopped in, when they spotted a certain purple haired girl dressed in a white turtleneck, purple mini skirt, and purple high heel shoes, and who was looking for something in her locker. Seeing her, Silver turned nervous, and froze dead in horror, as this girl was his girlfriend, and he perfectly knew that she won't be glad if she will see his fight traces. He then started to look around, as he tried to find the way to escape.

"Rarity? Oh, no…" He moaned scared, "What she's doing in here? She told me, that she'll go to camping with her sister… Oh, what am I gonna do?", Sonic smirked at him, as he then grabbed Silver's shoulder, what prompted the white haired boy to look at him, still worried, "Hey, don't worry. I got this…" He said with a confident tone in his voice, and then he turned to Rarity, "Hey, Rarity." He called her out, what prompted Silver to develop a pure horror. He then bared his teeth, and growled in frustration at Sonic, "SANIC!" He snarled at him through his teeth greeted, but Sonic was only about to grin at him devilishly, as he then snickered like a little devil.

"Hey, boys." They suddenly heard Rarity's voice, and this prompted Silver to develop a nervous smile. When the two turned to her, they saw how the girl is walking at them with a smile on her face. Rarity walked closer to the two and stopped next to Silver as she smiled at him lovingly, and started to brush his jacket.

"How you two doing?" She asked as she sounded loving, "I hope, you didn't get bored without me, Silvy boy."

"Hey, Rarity… But… We… We thought, that you're going to camping with Sweetie Belle?" Silver asked as he sounded extremely nervous. Rarity, though, formed a fake sad look on her face as she tried to look cute, "Well, the plans have changed." She said in her usual manner, "The weather service passed the rain for today." She then smiled lovingly, and ran her finger over Silver's chest, "And you know how much I hate to be dirty…" She said as she fluttered her eyes. Though Silver was still nervous, and his cheeks turned deep red. He was running his eyes from side to side, as if not wanting to look inside his girlfriend's eyes. Rarity appeared a puzzled look on her face, as she was surprised by his behavior, and widened her eyes in a puzzlement. She then took him by the cheek and rubbed him softly.

"Silvy?" She asked him as she sounded questioned, "What's wrong? Why you're so nervous?", Silver, though was still silent as he didn't know what to say, "And why are you still wearing the sunglasses?" Rarity asked as she lifted down her left eyebrow, "In the building.", She then shook her head in disapproval, as she then took his sunglasses, and started to take it off, what prompted him to shiver, "Nononononono…" Silver moaned, but Rarity was deaf to his pleas, "Oh, come on…" She said, "You're not show off person. Moreover, these sunglasses do not suit you…" She took off his sunglasses, "Now you're…" She suddenly gasped in fear and covered her mouth with both of her hands, when she saw a huge black eye across Silver's right eye. At this very moment, Sonic snickered, while Silver smiled nervously at his girlfriend.

"Pffft... " Sonic chuckled, "Your face… That's something…" He said to Silver, but he then formed a glare, and shoot it at his friend, as if saying "Shut up!", but then he noticed Rarity's glare, and became nervous again, "Silver!" Rarity spoke with a growl, "What is that? You fought again?" She then crossed her arms and gave him a demanding look on her face. Silver then sighed and looked at her apologetically, but before he responded, Sonic decided to deal with the situation.

"Hey, Rare…" He spoke, prompting the two to look at him, "It's not what you was thinking. When we were in the kickboxing training, Silver forgot his helmet. The coach tried to give him another one, but he said that he won't need it, and decided to fight without a helmet…" He then grinned as he crossed his arms in the chest area, "And then he got his ass kicked."

Rarity smirked at him disapprovingly, "Sonic, stop swearing." She said, before she shoots a gentle smile at Silver, and rushed her fingers through his long hair, "I thought that we've already discussed the topic about your overconfidence, Silvy boy." She said as she sounded calm again, and that prompted Silver to sigh and slouch as his eyes went narrowed, "Yeah, I remember... " He said as he sounded slightly frustrated, "This will be a reminder for me…", He said referring to his black eye. His words caused some giggles from Rarity, and then she took him by the arm, and the three walked down the hall.

"Be careful next time, darling." Rarity said to Silver, "It's pretty hard to patch up these bruises." Silver nodded at her simply and then he returned his sunglasses back on his nose, to avoid the students from seeing his black eye.

"So you two have something now?" Sonic asked his friends, as he tried to start the conversation.

"I have an opened window, Sonic." Rarity answered as she scratched Silver's arm, "If you two are free, we could discuss the party which will be held this week…", Silver suddenly smirked as he wrapped an arm around his girl and held her closer to him, "It's a coincidence, but I have a free window too." He said how he sounded flirting. Rarity, of course, accepted his rules of the game and formed a loving look on her face, as she then rushed her hand on his torso. Sonic, though, didn't look like he was ready to join them and sighed simply.

"Sadly, guys…" He spoke, what attracted Silver and Rarity's attention, and prompted them two to look at him, "I now have Chemistry class ... I hate chemistry, but if I miss Chemistry again, Cadence will tell my brother everything, and my brother will tell my mother everything, so I'd better spend this day profitably." he then shot another grin at them two, and gave a wink, "See ya guys later…" He said, as he the quickened his steps, and headed down the corridor toward the Chemistry class. Silver and Rarity stopped their ways as they appeared sad looks on their faces, by watching him walking away. They knew that behind this mask of happiness, he was hiding deep depression he suffered for the last two months. Silver then sighed and turned his eyes to his girlfriend, and decided to ask the question.

"Apparently our methods didn't work well." He said sadly, "He's still depressed, but now he has learned to pretend ...", Rarity nodded at him simply, before the two headed their way towards the school cafetorium, "Let's meet the others, my darling." She said as she sounded the same sad as he was, but her voice was calmer and less trembled than Silver's, "They're probably waiting for us.", suddenly they stopped their ways when they saw a certain blonde haired boy, dressed in a white t-shirt, brown vest, brown jeans and black high boots, who was talking on the phone and having a very annoyed look on his face. The two smirked when they noticed Tails' silhouette.

"Oh, boy…" Silver commented, "Look who's here. Our genius himself.", Rarity snickered over his comment, and when she looked at him she gave him a smirk, "He's so big and serious boy…" She joked, "With a big and serious phone."

"Yes, I understand." Tails spoke on the phone, as he continued his way down the corridor, "But this is absolutely not what I ordered ... What?" He then stopped in front of Silver and Rarity, as he greeted them with a smile, and then he turned serious again and continued his conversation, "Good. What should I do? ... Okay ... Agreed ... I will come to you the office tomorrow morning ... Good-bye ... * glares * ... How do you call me?", He then took his phone away from his ear and looked at its screen to see the sign of ending the connection. He then sighed and looked at his friends as his face was absolutely annoyed.

"I am so done with these bastards." He said as he complained about the internet store's service, "If they screw up one more time, I will cease to be their client ...", Silver sighed, "Tails this is the fifteenth time when you're changing the store." He said, "Why don't you stop to be so nitpicking?", Tails gave him a frown, "When they'll start to work perfectly, I'll stop my nitpicks." He smiled, "Hey, guys. Nice to see you again." He spoke as the three walked over to the cafetorium, "Have you seen Sonic? I want to tell him one thing."

"Sonic is the Chemistry, Miles darling." Rarity answered his questions, "He'll join us at the after the class.", she then smirked, "And what about you? I hope you have a free time for joining the discussion of the upcoming party."

"Yeah." Silver agreed, "Your opinion, as one of the participants will be very useful..."

"Sure I will…" Tails said with a smirk, "You can always count on me on this issue…"

 **Meanwhile, at the other of the school.**

While the students were enjoying the day, a certain yellow and orange haired girl, dressed in a leather skinny jacket, blue jeans skirt, and black high heel shoes was walking through the halls and her face expressed some sadness, and shame for some action she has made just recently. Her eyebrows arched in that manner and her arms were wrapped around the books, and her eyes fixed on the floor. Somehow this girl was maybe scared or troubled with something, but one thing you can say for sure. Nobody cared about her facial expression, as well as nobody cares about what she did. Sighing, she raised her eyes up and looked forward, but suddenly, she gasped deeply and her eyes went wide when she saw a certain black and red haired boy, who was standing near one of the lockers and seemed to look for something inside. Seeing him the girl appeared a sad look on her face again, as if she felt guilty for him, or something. She then uttered a deep sigh and walked over to him to talk.

Shadow, who was dressed in a dark brown leather jacket, red shirt, black pants and black boots, was looking on a certain photograph with his family pictured on it. His face was so sad and depressed that if you saw it from the side, you might seem that he was ready to cry. The events that happened just recently, dropped him over the edge and destroyed his ability to be cheered as he always was, and turned him into the stone without emotions. Sighing, he placed the photo on the top of the book and was ready to close the locker, before he heard the girlish voice on his left side.

"Shadow…"

Hearing the voice of his ex, Shadow sighed deeply, before his eyebrows arched in a frown. He then looked to his left to see Sunset Shimmer's blue eyes and her sad look.

"How are you?" She asked him as she tried to sound soft and careful, knowing that he might get mad at any moment. However, instead of an answer, he simply closed the door and turned away. He then headed down the corridor, as he tried to stay away from her as far as he could. Seeing this, Sunset shook her head hard and followed him, as she didn't want to leave him alone after the 'event'.

"Shadow, wait, please…" She called him out as she managed to equal with his position.

"Leave me alone, Sunset!" Shadow said, by trying to keep his voice in a quiet intonation, though, his words sounded like he squeezed it out.

"No, please... listen to me..." Sunset said, before she stopped in front of him, and prompted him to stop. Shadow then rolled his eyes up in a frustration and groaned. When he returned his gaze back to Sunset, he formed an even deeper frown, thus trying to give her a signal to get off.

"Shadow, you're now in a depression… You need a support…" Sunset said.

"Don't tell me the obvious things, Sunset Shimmer." Shadow said as he sounded angry but surprisingly calm, "I've heard enough of your support, and I don't need to hear another complaint from your mouth." he then walked closer to her, still looking deeply into her eyes, "Leave me alone! I have a job to do!", after that, Shadow walked down the corridor away from Sunset. The girl was standing in the same position for some time and trying to wrap her mind around his words, but soon, she ran after him. Naturally, Shadow heard the clatter of her heels and stopped dead. When he turned around, he gave a death glare to her, so deep and so enraged, that Sunset stopped a few meters away from him, as she now realized that he's not eager for speaking.

Seeing that this trick worked, Shadow turned away from her and walked down the corridor to his class. Though, when he was far from her, his face suddenly turned to sad and his eye developed a single tear of grief and dismay before the recent events.

Sunset remained standing alone in the middle of the locker's hall and looking on how Shadow was walking away further and further. Only when he's disappeared from her sight, she sighed herself deeply, before turning around and walking her way toward the cafetorium. She lowered her eyes, and hugged her books more tightly as the feeling of guilt and shame firmly struck her mind and she wasn't able to get rid of it. Even the sound of the school ring didn't fasten her steps, as the girl continued her slow way to met her friends.

* * *

 **OOOH YESSSSS! Looks like we have some drama here. Shadow is certainly mad at Sunset, but why? And why Silver and Rarity pointed out that Sonic is depressed?**

 **Audience: Jeez, BHG, can you calm down? We want to see the same Sonic and Equestria Girls story. With songs, romance and high school teenager's problems.**

 **Like I said before, I love to create something that nobody has done before, and I love to write good drama, seriousness and tragic events in the story. And the romance? Well here's the romance. The first couple (Which is my favorite as you all know) is already take its part, and we have more and more couples to go. BTW, do not forget, that I promised something that you have never seen before.**

 **Fave and Follow, if you want to see the continue, and do not forget to leave a review.**

 **That's all for today, it was Alex Circus, also known as BlockHeadGreen1189.**

 **BYE!**

* * *

 **Wait, I think I forgot about something... Hey, that's it.**

 ***EXPLOSIONS,** **EXPLOSIONS,** **EXPLOSIONS,** **EXPLOSIONS,** **EXPLOSIONS...***

 **STAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY IIIIIIIIIIIIIN POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's another chapter of Sonic and Equestria Girls.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafetorium, the students are enjoying the opened window, that is the time free from classes. The company of well known persons to us, consists of eight persons, could be seen in a corner of the cafetorium, and sitting in front of each other while speaking the events that occurred recently. As well as talking about the events that might happen in the future. There were three boys and five girls, who are expecting their friends to appear here.

"So? I think that we have already decided on the list of invited guests." Tails asked as he was holding the bottle of water in his left hand and looking at Twilight who was holding the list with the invited persons. The purple and pink haired girl (dressed in a purple blouse, blue jeans, and purple shoes) hmm'd in thoughts, as she tried to figure out of who will go, and who's not.

"Well…" She spoke, "After our last meeting the list turned two times bigger, that it was before…" She said as she flipped the book pages, "So I think…" She then smiled and ran her eyes around her friends, among of which, (With the exception of Silver, Rarity and Tails) she saw a red haired boy (a huge growth and big muscles, dressed in a black vest (No shirts under the vest), blue jeans and black high boots), rainbow haired girl (dressed in a light blue vest, cyan shirt, cyan skirt, and blue shoes), blonde girl (brown stenson, white shirt, cyan jean shorts, and knee-high boots), pale pink haired girl (light yellow top, green blouse, yellow jeans, and white sneakers), and finally another pink haired girl (white top, pink vest, pink skirt, and pink shoes).

"I think that now it's time to discuss the rest of details." Twilight continued her thought, as she took off her glasses, "I mean, the music, the food, and… stuffs." She then shrugged, "The only thing left for us is the division of responsibilities. What do you guys think?", The red haired boy, named Knuckles hmm'd in thoughts as he then rested his hands on the table.

"Well, I might assume, that the food issue is not a problem." He then grinned devilishly and looked at the blonde girl, "As long as we have AJ and Pinkie Pie around.", after hearing his words, the blonde girl named Applejack gave him a disapproving smirk, and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Aw, hush, Knuxie." She said as if playing with him, "I can always change my mind."

"AJ, darling." Rarity spoke as she was holding Silver's arm, which was wrapped around her waist, "Something tells me that this is not the case when you need to change your mind." She then looked lovingly at Silver, "Silvy and I will take the music part. We'll choose the most fabulous music we could only find." She then fluttered her eyes, what caused a smirk on Silver's face, "Am I right, darling?"

"You're always right, Rare Bare." Silver said, a loving tone in his voice, what caused a shy giggles from Rarity's mouths. Their interactions with each other caused a group sigh from everyone's mouth. The friends then smiled again, and Tails and Twilight exchanged glances.

"I'm ready to take the lead. I will stand at the entrance, and welcome the guests. I will accept their invitations, and speak encouraging words to them." Twilight said, being excited and enthusiastic. Tails just looked at her skeptically, and gave a smirk as he rested himself in his chair.

"Be careful there, Twilight." He said in his usual skeptical manner, "Because I've heard that some of the guests aren't as nice as you might think."

"Oh, you're talking about yourself, Miles Tails Prower?" Twilight asked as she smirked at Miles in response, "Well, thankfully, you'll be inside, so I my brain will be safe.", Miles then formed a wry face over Twilight's comment.

"Haha... Laugh it up, Twilight Sparkle." He spoke sarcastically, "The one who laugh the last, laughs the best."

"What do you mean?" The light pink haired girl, named Fluttershy asked him as she sat closer, and appeared to be curious. Tails looked at her as he smiled and lifted up his left eyebrow.

"You'll see it soon." He said, "And what about you? You find yourself something to do?", Fluttershy smiled and nodded at him,

"Oh, yes." She answered, "I will take on the arrangement of plants, in all the hall's corners, so that we have a place where we can rest.", She then looked at Pinkie Pie, "And you, Pinkie?"

"Oooohhh... I'll better keep it in a secret, before the party start." Pinkie answered as she looked at them with her trademark happy look, though, her smile seemed creepy for them, what prompted the others to look at her nervously, "You guys will be in shock when you see it.", the others blinked at her, before they laughed nervously, as if thinking, that Pinkie is up to something crazy. When they have finally calmed down, they looked at each other again, and were ready for another conversation, but…

"Hey, guys." They all heard Sunset's sad voice, and looked at the direction where she was. They became curious, when they noticed their friend in a state of depression, and sadness, and how she was hugging her books tightly as if trying not to fall. She then walked closer to her friends, and sat down next to Twilight. She then placed the books on the top of the table and uttered a deep sigh of sadness, as she then leaned her head on both of her hands. Seeing this, Twilight placed a hand on her shoulder as she squeezed it gently and sat closer.

"Sunset?" Twilight asked as she tried to figure out of why she's so sad. However, Sunset didn't respond to her, as she closed her eyes tightly and developed some tears in her eyes. The girls became shocked by this picture, and then Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie sat closer to her, and surrounded her from all sides.

"Sunset…" Rarity called her out.

"Sunset, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, "Why are you crying?", but she didn't responded, as she tried to keep her emotions under the control, and tried not to burst into cry. However, she was closer and closer to the edge. A little more, and she could break into a deep emotional abyss. She frowned deeply and tried to imagine some nice picture, for not to lose composure. However, she soon couldn't resist the pressure anymore. When she lost her control then simply buried her face deep into her bag as she started to cry hard and deep. The others appeared shock looks on their faces, seeing Sunset's emotional breakdown. Fluttershy then moved closer and brought her into a warm friendly hug as she tried to comfort her friend.

"That's okay, Sunset…" Fluttershy whispered, "There's nothing bad in crying. It will help your emotions to come out."

"I guess…" Rainbow Dash spoke as she looked at Twilight, "A certain person, whose name starts with "S" and continues on "h" can be responsible for this.", Twilight sighed and nodded at her in response. She then nodded as she narrowed her eyes and leaned her head on her left hand.

"Yeah, you're right." She said with a hint of worry in her voice, and looked around the others, "Guys, we've ignored this for too long. One week has passed since their parting, and he still can't deal with this." She then frowned, "We need to put him back on the track, if we want Sunset stopped her crying."

"Yeah, you're right, Twilight." Silver agreed as he frowned in response, before he turned his gaze at crying Sunset, "Maybe I, Knuckles, Rainbow and AJ will watch him after school and teach him one after school lesson? It worked last time, can it work now?", hearing this statement, Rarity frowned deeply and looked at her boyfriend. She then shook her head silently, thus letting him know that she doesn't like this idea. Silver sighed in response, and raised both of his hands in a defensive manner.

"Alright, alright, it was a bad plan." He said, a weary tone in his voice, before his eyes scanned the eyes of his friends in a search of a better plan inside their eyes, "Does anybody have a better idea?", Knuckles sighed in a slight disappointment, as well as AJ and RD.

"I don't know…" Rainbow commented, "I am okay with after school lesson…"

"Rainbow…" Rarity snapped out, as she was totally displeased with her words. Rainbow didn't say anything in response, as she raised her arms in a defensive manner.

"Guys…" Sunset's voice sounded on their left, what prompted everyone to look at her. They saw Sunset teary eyes, and her pleading look. Her hands clasped together in a pleading manner, as if she was begging them to refuse this idea.

"G-guys... P… P… P… *sobs*... Please…" She spoke through her sobs, "D-d-d-don't do anything to him… *sobs*... It was… *sobs*... my fault… Only my… *sobs*... He didn't d-do… any-thing… b-b-bad to… *sobs*... me…", Rarity formed a sad look on her face as she sat closer and placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"Sunset, do not cover him, please." She said softly, by trying to tell her friend, that she have nothing to fear for, "He will never dare to touch you with even a tip of his finger while we're around you. You can tell us…"

"Yeah." Knuckles agreed, "If something, we'll always stop him."

Sunset, however, formed a questioning look on her face, as she started to recover after her emotional breakdown. She really didn't get, why her friends became furious at Shadow. However, she might guess that her tears was the main reason. She then took her handkerchief and wiped off her tears as she tried to explain the situation.

"Girls… Boys…" She spoke as he voice sounded almost smoothly and almost no trembles, "We're friends, and I am trusting you, but… What happened between me and Shadow… *sobs*... It was my fault of him getting mad at me… Trust me, he didn't do anything bad to me, and never will…"

"Why are you crying then?" Tails asked as his voice sounded skeptical. Sunset looked at him and shook her head lightly.

"Tails, trust me, I can't tell you…" She said quietly, "I really want, but I can't. It'll be very unfair for Shadow, and... *sobs*..."

"So he actually tried to get a hit on you?" Applejack asked as she turned serious.

"No!" Sunset snapped out, as she frowned deeply, "Are you even listen to me?"

"Whoa…" AJ blurped out, as she raised her arms to the chin level, "Cool down, Sunset. I just asked.", Seeing this, Sunset sighed deeply as she tried to cool down a bit. She then wiped off her tears, and uttered one last sob, before she has finally stopped crying. After that she looked apologetically at AJ, feeling slight shame for snapping at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Applejack…" She said softly. However, AJ didn't seemed to be angry at her, and gave her a smirk, thus letting her know that she's not offended.

"That's fine, Sunset." She said, "I know how you feel."

Sunset smiled at her back, and took her bag, as she started to raise into a standing position, "I need to visit the ladies room." She said with her voice still have some trembles. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie nodded at her, and then the four stood up, and headed toward the restroom.

"We'll be back soon." Rarity said to her friends and BF. When the girls out of the sight of the others, RD, AJ, Silver, Knuckles, Twilight and Miles looked at each other as they started to discuss their plan of action.

"Whoa," RD said, "Of course, this is not the first time I see Sunset's tears, but… man…" She then widened her eyes, "Tears from her eyes poured down like a waterfall."

"Yeah…" Silver agreed, before he took off his sunglasses, and fixed his eyes on the table, "She even refused to say what it was." He then frowned and looked at his friends, "There can be only two options. Either Shadow snapped her out, either… *shrugg*..."

"Right. Excellent deduction, Silver." Tails commented sarcastically, "In any case, Sunset does not look scared. Rather ... Well, I do not know ... Guilty or what?... *sigh*... We need to figure out the case.", he then moved closer and placed his hands on the table.

"Good point Miles." Twilight agreed, "We need someone who can follow him, and will go unnoticed. You have someone in mind?", hearing Twilight's question Tails gave a smirk at her as he rested in his chair, and crossed his arms in the chest area. Twilight's eyes grew wide, as this look of his means only one thing. She then looked around at AJ, RD, Silver and Knuckles, but only to see how they were looking at her back questioningly. Twilight blinked in puzzlement, as she then looked back at Tails to see how he continued to give her a smirk. Realizing that she have no other choice, Twilight frowned and bared her teeth as she slammed the fists on the table.

"Alright…" She growled, before she rested herself back in her chair and crossed her arms in response, "I'll watch after Shadow. Now you happy?", Though, Tails simply became puzzled by her reaction.

"Actually I wanted you to call Espio, because you have his phone number…" He said, and hearing him, Twilight's jaw dropped to the floor, as her eyes went wide as a dishes, "But if you volunteered…", Tails then smiled and stood up from his chair, "Now, I must apologize, but I have a mechanical class in seven minutes. See ya later." He then walked off towards the exit from the cafetorium.

Twilight have lost her abilities to speak when Tails walked off. At first she couldn't believe in what just happened. She literally volunteered to watch after Shadow and to figure out the nature of his behavior, as well as figuring out of what happened between him and Sunset. The others then smirked and started to stand up one after another, as they took their friends' bags.

"Good luck, Twilight." Rainbow said as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"You'll need it, definitely." Silver agreed with Dash's statement.

"Be careful, partner." Applejack said as she wrapped her left arm around Twilight's shoulders, "During the surveillance, something can fall on your head."

"Call us, if you need a help…" Knuckles said as he chuckled and the four then headed toward the restroom to meet the girls.

Twilight is left sitting alone in her place, as she was still in shock after what happened. But then she just frowned and smacked herself in the face. She realized that she have no other choice.

Chemistry class, twenty minutes later.

The chemistry class was over. The students started to leave the classroom. While they were saying goodbye to the chemistry teacher, who was a young woman (purple hair with yellow and pink streaks, dressed in a light pink shirt, black jacket, black skirt, and black shoes). She greeted their goodbye with a smile on her face and nodded at them. When she looked at the tables, she spotted Sonic who was not as quick as he usually is. He took his bag in his left hand. When he walked over to the teacher, he gave her a weak smile and nod.

"Have a nice day, professor Cadence." He said as he sounded calm, but somehow… sad? Cadence then sighed and stopped him by placing her hand in his chest.

"Sonic, wait…" She said, what caused a questioning look on his face, "Let's talk at first."

"About what?" Sonic asked.

"About the divorce of your parents." She said with a note of kindness in her voice, "I am perfectly see that you're upset with this…"

Sonic chuckled at her, as he tried to hid his emotions behind the mask of fun, "For what?" He asked as he tried to use his usual manner of speaking, "I'm not upset, Cadence. I'm fine, really.", He then formed his trademark look on his face, and crossed his arms in the chest area. However, Cadence didn't buy his trick as she then placed her hands on her waist and gave him a dirty look, as she knew his tricks perfectly. Seeing this, Sonic gave up. The smirk on his face then replaced by a tired look, as he then sat on the top of the table and lowered his eyes.

"Alright, you got me…" He said a sad tone in his voice, "Yes, I am upset with this…" He then closed his eyes, "I just… c-can't believe it… Why they have to do it? They were together for so long, and now… *sigh*...", he then felt how Cadence placed a hand on his shoulder, and opened his eyes as he gave her a sad look. He could see Cadence is smiling at him softly, as if trying to let him know that everything is fine, and life always move on.

"Sonic, don't worry about this." She said in a warm tone in her voice, "As a person who passed through this once, I can say that this is not the end of the world. Life is always move on."

"Yeah…" Sonic said in a quiet and sad tone in his voice, "I know… but it's… it's so hard to deal with that…"

Cadence sighed as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head over his youngless maximalism. She then looked at him back and took him by the cheeks.

"Sonic, everything will work out. Trust me." She said softly, "At first it's always hard, but then you will feel relieved."

Sonic then smirked, "My brother told you this?" He asked in a teasing manner, what prompted Cadence to frown and crossing her arms.

"Sonic!" She snapped at him sternly, but he chuckled simple and raised his arms in a defensive manner.

"Whoa, easy there…" He said, "Sorry. I was just kidding, nothing more."

Cadence sighed again, and shook her head, as she turned away and walked over to her table to take her stuff. Sonic then stood up, and headed to the exit, as he was still wearing the sad smile on his face. When he reached the exit door, he stopped and turned around at Cadence.

"Hey, Cadence." He called her out, prompting her to look at him in question, "Thanks."

"Everything will be fine, Sonic." Cadence said with a smile, "Trust me."

Sonic nodded at her, "Alright." He said as he opened the door, "Say hello to Manic.", He then opened the door and walked out of the class. Cadence is left alone, with her eyes are still looking at now closed door of her classroom. She then sighed and started to pack her things in her bag.

* * *

 **Whoa, bad luck, Twilight. Now you have to strain your mind to think on what to do.**

 **And looks like now we know why Sonic is depressed.**

 **And what has happened between Shadow and Sunset, that Sunset is scared to talk about it.**

 **You'll know it in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So? Here we have another chapter of Daichi Eiji's story about Sonic and Equestria girls.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The office of vice-principal was completely quiet. Inside the office, a certain young man with black and red hair sat in the visitor's chair with his arms rested on the armrests and his legs crossed. His eyes were looking down on the floor, as he tried to avoid of meeting with the gaze of the certain woman who was sitting in front of her visitor's desk. Luna, dressed in a dark-blue blouse, blue top, dark-blue jeans and black shoes was looking at him with a concerned look on her face, while she was holding the pen in her left hand and taking some notes.

"Shadow, the school psychologist gave you a disappointing diagnosis." Luna said as she sounded confident, but a little sadly, "Manic-depressive disorder is a very serious thing to be treated, but instead of giving us the opportunity to help you, you have isolated yourself from us. I'm not going to say that you used to be a good boy, but before that you were at least a normal teenager, and now… *sigh*... Shadow, I know that I often scolded you for your hooligan antics, but seeing what is happening to you now, I will tell you that I am ready to tolerate your antics even until the end of your schooling… Just let us help you…"

Shadow raised his eyes and looked at the vice-principal, "I already told you, that I'm fine, Madam Vice-Principal." He said, an emotionless tone in his voice, "I just need a time for recovering…"

"I know." Luna agreed as she gave him a sad look, "However, this does not mean that you should isolate yourself from others. You even stopped talking with your friends. Did you tell them about what happened?"

Instead of an answer, the young man simply lowered his head down. His eyes went shut, and Luna sighed deeply, as she realized that this is a negative answer.

"I guess, you still didn't tell them anything." She said, before he stood up, and walked over to him. She then placed a hand on his left shoulder, what prompted Shadow to open his eyes. When he looked up into her eyes, he could see how she was looking at him knowingly.

"Shadow, I understand your horrible tragedy, and I'm very... very sorry that you had to endure it at such an early age." She said softly, "But if you continue in the same spirit, you will only make it worse."

Shadow knew that she was speaking the pure truth, and he was silent all the time, while she was talking to him. He then sighed at her and nodded, as if saying that he will do what she ask.

"Alright." He said quietly, and then he stood up from his chair, and appeared to have almost the same height as Luna, "I will do, as you ask. But are you sure that consulting with a psychologist will help me?", Luna gave him a smile, "Of course it will." She answered, "He worked with cases that were much harder than yours. It will help you get back to us.", she then patted him on the shoulder, "No go. I know that you have class, and I don't want you to be late."

Shadow, though, turned sad, when Luna spoke about his classes, "Madam Vice-Principal." He spoke, "I need you to free me from the school for today. It's been a week, and I want to visit them.", Luna nodded at him, "Sure." She answered, "You can be free for today, but only for today. I don't want you to use your own state, as an excuse for strolling school."

Shadow nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." He said. Luna patted him softly on the shoulder, and gave him a smile, "Go." She said, "I'll tell the Principal, that I let you free for today.", Shadow nodded again, "Thanks." He said, before he turned away, and walked out of the Vice-Principal's office, and closed the door. After he left, Luna sighed deeply in dismay, and walked back to her chair. As she sat down in front of her desk. She started to observe the documents which were lying on the table.

Meanwhile in the school corridors.

While the students wandered through the corridors, some girl named Twilight Sparkle was standing by her locker, and gathering books for the next class. However, on her face she wore an annoyed look with her eyebrows arching a deep frown, and her mouth are pouted.

"Stupid!" She swore quietly, "Stupid! Stupid!... UGH… How did I get myself into this situation?", As she finished with gathering her books, she closed the locker, and headed down the corridor, "Okay, Twilight, calm down. All you have to do is follow him and his actions, or ... Or make him apologize to Sunset.", She then smiled widely, and turned to the left, to where her class was. However, she then stopped dead, when she noticed a certain figure of a certain black and red haired young man, who is walking his way toward the exit from the school. Seeing that this might be her chance to figure out the reason of his behavior, she frowned deeply, and headed after him.

"Shadow." She called him out loudly, "Can you give me a second?"

Hearing Twilight's voice, Shadow stopped his way, and his eyes formed a questioning look, before he turned around and looked at the one who called him. Seeing Twilight's annoyed face, Shadow narrowed his eyes as he sighed deeply, not really glad to see his ex's friend. When Twilight closed the gap between the two, she stopped right in front of him. She gave him a deep frown, as she was looking at him up, because of big height difference, though, she didn't feel uncomfortable because of this.

"Twilight?" He asked, sounding neutral.

"Shadow?" Twilight answered his call, "May I ask what's your deal with Sunset? You two had broke up... Maybe it's time for you to leave her alone?", Hearing this accusation, Shadow sighed again and turned away from Twilight as he walked toward the exit of the school. A reaction like this, made Twilight make her eyes wide. She then followed him.

"Hey!" She called him out again, as she caught up with him and equaled his walking position, "What do you want?" Shadow asked as he opened the school doors and the two appeared outside. Twilight frowned.

"I want you to answer my question!" She demanded sternly, "Why don't you leave Sunset alone?"

"What makes you think that I have something with Sunset?" Shadow asked by sounding calmly, and then his crimson eyes looked inside Twilight's purple eyes, as he gave her an emotionless look, "Hmm?"

"Because she came up to cafetorium with a teary eyes!" Twilight answered his question, as she deepened her frown, "She was crying, Shadow! Crying because of you!", The two reached the outside parking lot, and that's when Shadow sat on the top of his huge black Harley Davidson chopper, and looked at Twilight with his eyebrow lifted up, "Whoa, she was crying?" He asked with an angry sarcasm in his voice, "Really? How terrible!", He then frowned again, and grabbed the left handle, "If she began to cry, it's her own problems, Twilight! And I have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, stop lying at me, Shadow!" Twilight demanded as she used his full name, "We all know that you have been following her since the day you two broke up! She's done with you, and declared of separation! Didn't you get it back there at the party, when she declared about it? That's it! The show is over! Leave her alone!"

Twilight's voice sounded pretty much angry, but at the same time surprisingly calm. But what was more surprising, is Shadow's reaction. He listened carefully to everything she said, and remained quiet, until Twilight finished her thoughts, and only when she finished, he crossed his arms over his chest simply, and gave her a nod.

"Are you finished?" He asked, "Do you feel better now?", Twilight's eyes went wide. She was highly surprised by the words he said, and by the. tone he spoke with. She then nodded at him, as if giving him the silent confirmation. Shadow nodded in response, and then he leaned his elbows on the handles. He looked at the girl with his left eyebrow lifted up again, and then he spoke, as his voice is still sounded calm and neutral.

"Now, listen to what I am going to say." He said, "If you're think that I have something with Sunset, or that I'm pursuing her, then you're deeply mistaken. I have had enough of her words, back there at the party, and after that I don't know her anymore, as well as I don't give a damn of her existance anymore! She's nothing for me… like… Like just a random girl from my school, and nothing more!"

"Then why did you force her to cry?" Twilight asked, still wondering if it is the truth, or not, "She's even scared of saying what happened between you two!"

"If you want to know why Sunset cried, then ask her about it!" Shadow answered, "I'm sure, you will learn a lot of new things about your friend, which you might didn't know before!" He then frowned, and grabbed the key, as he threw his eyes down. Twilight, though, listened to everything he said, and became even more questionable, that before. However, she soon frowned again and sighed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, "The school day isn't over still!"

"It is over for me!" Shadow said, "Vice-Principal Luna freed me from the school for today to do one thing."

"What kind of thing?" Twilight asked.

Instead of an answer, Shadow's face suddenly twisted to sad, as he then lowered his head down and closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to hold his tears back. Twilight's eyes turned wide, when she noticed this action, as she knew that it was very unlike Shadow, that even… troubled her. Though, Shadow then shook his head hard, and opened his eyes again, as he frowned and looked at Twilight.

"Nevermind!" He said, "See you tomorrow!", He then twisted the key and a loud roar of the motorcycle's engine exploded over the parking lot. Twilight shrieked of suddenness, as she jumped slightly, and grabbed the bottom of her skirt, thus dropping her books down. However, soon Shadow spinned his bike on 180, and drove off slowly from the school territory. When the bike disappeared from her sight, Twilight has finally recovered from her thoughts, and looked at her right as she dove deeply inside her train of thoughts. She thought about his reaction to her question. The fact that he was sad is troubled her a lot. Why he was sad? What was the problem? He was never like this, when she spoke about Sunset, but he became sad, when she asked him such a simple question. She then sighed deeply, and picked up her books, before she headed back to the school. She developed a sad and troubled look on her face, as she knew that only one person might know the answer.

Meanwhile in the rehearsal room.

A certain blue-haired boy was sitting on the bench, with two head guitar, and his fingers are running over the strings, while his face is still has the same depressed and tired look. Truth be told, Sonic didn't even have a wish to play the guitar, or signing, like before because of his parents' divorce. However, he was still thinking, that is he will play guitar, it might rise his own mood and will help to be funny again, but it's effect had the opposite. Sonic didn't even have a desire to play, or laugh, or something else. He didn't even know on what to do now, and where to go to rise up his mood again.

The other of his friends were here too, in almost a full force. Sunset, Rarity, Silver, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, AJ, and Pinkie Pie were sitting here, on the bench, and having a quick practice on their instruments. Silver was wearing a bass guitar, and trying to tune it out properly. While he was doing this, you can see him frowning annoyingly.

"This bass guitar doesn't hold the tune line at all." He muttered to himself, as he tried to tune up the lines properly, "E…" He sang as he pinched the first string, "A…" He pinched the second string, "D." He pinched the third string, "E." When he pinched the fourth string, it gave a sound so out of tune, that everyone, including Silver, winched in disgust and covered their ears.

"Ow…" Pinkie Pie moaned, "My ears…"

"Silver, goddamit!" Sonic swore.

"Silvy, darling." Rarity spoke as she rubbed her ears in pain, "Stop torturing us, we didn't do anything bad to you. Please, let Applejack to tune up the bass.", Silver, though, frowned over her sarcasm, and shook his head hard, "No way." He groaned in response, "I need to learn on how to tune up the bass guitar myself." He then gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry for the ears, honey.", He then looked at the bead, and twisted the guitar peg, and looked back at the bass again, "Tune up." He pleaded, "Please.", He then pinched the string, however, thankfully for him, this time, the guitar have a perfect sound of right tune. Everyone breathed out their worry, and their faces formed relaxed smiles.

"You did it, partner." AJ cheered calmly in Fluttershy's style, "Congrats."

"Thanks." Silver replied in a relaxed manner, "Sorry for your ears.", His fingers then ran on the frets, as he played very fast jazz improvisation to check on the bass tune. When he convinced himself, that he did his job right, he looked at the others members of the group, "I'm ready." He said with a proud tone in his voice. The others nodded at him, before they stood up, and took their respective positions. Rarity took her keytar, and turned it on. She then ran her fingers on the keys to check on the sound, and smiled as heard that the sound was perfect. She then showed a thumb up to the others. Pinkie sat in front of the drum kit, as she took the sticks, and twirled it between her fingers. RD sighed in relief and took the guitar as she headed to the others. She then twisted the volume to the maximum level, and stood next to Silver.

"Silver, give me some twist." She said with a smirk, referring to the manner of playing on bass guitar. Silver returned a smirk, before he started playing the rhythmic improvisation. RD then joined the set, and ran her fingers on the strings by playing fast like John Petrucci. Ten seconds later they finished, and looked at the only person who wasn't ready still. Sunset then sighed and stood up as she walked over to the mic. She then stopped in front of the mic, and took it with her left hand. She then sang beautifully through the mic, and smiled when she heard the clean sound. She then looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, we're waiting for you." She called out to him. However, instead of an answering, Sonic sighed deeply, before he stood up, and placed the guitar on the bench. He then took his jacket, and put it on, as he looked at his friends with his face looked tired and exhausted.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I am not in the mood for playing." He said, shocking his friends.

"But Sonic, you're solo guitarist." Pinkie commented, "You must play…", Sonic smiled at her apologetically, as he then grabbed the bag and walked over to the exit door, "I'm sorry, but I… *sigh*... I just need to unwind my head.", He said as he opened the door, "See ya later, guys." He then left the room, and the door is closed firmly. The others were looking at the door in shock, but then they sighed as they knew what the reason was. Knuckles then shook his head.

"I have no words." He said simply.

"Yeah…" Silver agreed, "It is the fifth time when he's leaving the rehearsal room." Sunset then sighed and put the mic back into the stand, "Alright, I'll try to talk him back." She said as she was ready to walk out of the room, however, just after two steps, Rainbow stopped her, and took off her guitar, "Don't trouble yourself, Sunset." She said, "You're the lead singer, and you're the only know who knows the lyrics. I'll do it, you guys start without me." She then left the practice room, thus shocking the band even more. Rarity then huffed and crossed her arms in the chest area.

"Now that's not actually fair." She complained, "We need at least rythm guitar.", She then looked at Sunset, "Maybe we could do it tomorrow?", Sunset then frowned, "Rarity, we can't delay with the rehearsal too long." She said, but then she smiled as she came up with the idea. She threw her gaze at Knuckles, "Knuckles, can you take a rhythm until Dash's return?", Knuckles' eyes went wide in a surprise.

"Me? Playing the rhythm?" He asked, before he chuckled mockingly, and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Do you really think that I'm going to play your shitty pop music with my data?", He asked as he sounded smug, before he chuckled again. The other, though, didn't share his point of view, as they frowned at him deeply.

"Knuckles..." Silver growled. Applejack then sighed over Knuckles' behavior, and pushed him on the shoulder, what stopped his chuckle, "Come on, Knucklehead." She said, "Stop clowning around.", Knuckles then stopped his laughter, as he then sighed in frustration.

"Alright, alright." He said as he walked over to Dash's guitar, and took it in his hands. He then hung it over his shoulder, and twisted the volume to the mid level. He then played some flamenco to check the sound.

"I'm ready." He stated when he stopped playing. Sunset nodded at him with a smile, and looked at Pinkie Pie who looked really eager for start to play finally, "Pinkie, count the rhythm." She said. Pinkie smirked and nodded at her. She then twirled her drum sticks between her fingers. But before she started counting, Twilight bursted into the room.

"Sunset!" She called out to the orange haired girl. This cause a massive annoyed howling, because the practice have been interrupted for the third time. Sunset the placed the microphone back into the stand, and crossed her arms as she frowned at Twilight.

"Twilight, what is it?" She asked, however, she made her eyes wide, when Twilight grabbed her by the hand, "Sunset, I need to talk to you!" She said nervously, "It's very important.", She then dragged her out of the room, "Let's go." Sunset didn't even have a chance to react at this, as it happened too quickly. The others looked at the exit door in a shock, and surprise. They then looked at the paper with lyrics, and then they looked at Applejack. AJ got the hint, and sighed as she then took the paper and showed it to them. After that, Rarity walked closer to the microphone and looked at Pinkie.

"Pinkie, darling. Start the count."

Meanwhile, with Sonic.

The blue haired guy already left the school building, and was now heading right toward the parking lot, to take his car, and to drive away from this place as far as he only could drive.

"Hey, Blue." Rainbow's voice called out to him, what prompted him to sigh deeply and turn around to give her his weary look, which replaced his cocky grin long ago. Rainbow walked over to him, and stopped in front of him, by crossing her arms in the chest area and giving him a dirty look.

"What was that?" She asked him as she tried to sound softly, "You think I can pull the solo guitar just by myself?" She then became sad, "Sonic, I know how you feel, but there's still a lot of other things around you…"

"I know, Dash." Sonic said wearily as he turned away and headed to the parking lot, with Rainbow followed, "I tried… honestly… But I can't think about anything but my parents' divorce.", The two then reached blue Nissan GT-R, and Sonic opened the passenger door, and tossed his bag on the back seat, "It's just… ugh… you know how unfair it is…" He then closed the door, and headed to the driver's seat. AS he opened the door, he gave a deep frown to Rainbow, "I just…" He then switched his emotion to sad, "I don't want you guys to screw up with your performance because of me."

Dash then sighed and walked closer to him, "Look…" She said as she placed her left hand on his shoulder, "I know that you're upset because of the drama that happened in your family, but... We're still need you here… We need your solo guitar for rocking the song as it should.", Sonic sighed simply as he lowered his head. Rainbow sighed again, as she realized that she might not get him back into the rehearsal room. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, what prompted him to raise his eyes and to look into hers.

"Hey, Blue boy…" She spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I was just… just worried about you… well you know... We're all worried." She then scratched the back of her head awkwardly, and gave a respective smile. Sonic knew that what she says is an absolute true, so he then smirked at her back, and gave her a wink.

"Dash, I appreciate your concern, but…" He spoke with a sigh, "It's kinda hard for me to see you guys worried… It doesn't make me feel better."

"Maybe if you'll try to talk to us about your drama, it would help you feel better?" Dash asked him again, as she sounded pretty soft, "At least it helped Cadence when in the time of her own divorce, and who knows… maybe it will help you?"

"Not today." Sonic said with a smirk, "I', still not ready. Anyways, I'm heading to the stadium to do some parkour. Wanna join?", Dash just laughed at him friendly in response, and then she nudged him on the shoulder, "Nah, you go." She said, "Guys won't be happy if both of us will gone.", Sonic shrugged, "As you wish." He said as he got into the car, and started the ignition. He then closed the door and gave one last look at Dash.

"See ya tomorrow, Rainbow." He said. RD smirked at him in response, "See ya tomorrow, Sonic." She said in her trademark manner. Sonic then pushed the gas pedal and the car drove slowly away from the parking lot and started its way toward the town's stadium. Rainbow was still standing on the same place and watching him driving away, still smiling. She then shook her head and walked back toward the rehearsal room.

Meanwhile, in the corridors, with Twilight and Sunset..

"Sunset, I need to know exactly about what happened between you and Shadow." Twilight asked Sunset with a worried look on her face, what caused some nervousness on Sunset's face, "What?" She asked somehow afraid, "Twilight… I… I can't…"

"Sunset, please." Twilight begged her.

"Why do you need to know about it?" Sunset asked as she was still nervous, "I told you already that it was my fault… It wasn't Shadow who stalked me, it was me, I'm the one who stalked him."

"I heard it already, remember?" Twilight interrupted her, "I just want to know why. Do you want to restore the relationship between you two?"

Sunset sighed sadly, "No…" She said quietly, "I just want to give him the support he needs now…", She then looked at Twilight, "Alright, Twilight. I'll tell you, but promise me, that you'll reated okay on this.", Twilight nodded, "Alright." Twilight promised. Sunset then took a deep breath to gather her courage and then she opened her eyes again and spoke.

"A week ago at the party back in Espio's house, I decided to break up with him. But I made a tantrum, because he was so emotionless at the moment when I told him… I… I… I just lost the control over myself, but it didn't work… well.. You remember what happened…"

"Yes." Twilight said as she looked at her with her eyebrow lifted up, "You yelled at him and he drove off on his bike.", Sunset nodded, "Exactly." Sunset continued, "But… when it happened… well.. When I returned home, and turned on the internet, I figured out that Shadow looked so emotionless not because of me, but because… *sigh*... Twilight, you promised, remember?"

Twilight frowned, "Yes, I remember, Sunset." She said somehow annoyed, "What is it? Why he drove off really?", At this moment, Sunset took a pause, as she felt that her courage starting to fading away. However, suddenly…

"Sunset Shimmer!" Cadence's commanding voice sounded on the left, what prompted the two to gasp and to look at the source of the voice. Seeing the sign of angry Cadence who is walking toward them, the girls smiled nervously and giggled. Cadence walked over to the two, and stopped in front of them as she crossed her arms in the chest area.

"Why I didn't see you at the chemistry class?" Cadence asked angrily. Sunset gasped in fear and smiled awkwardly at her as she blushed, "Oops… hehehe… hehehe… hehe… he…" She giggled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Professor Mi Amore… It won't happen the next time…"

"Of course it won't happen the next time." Cadence said as she sounded very demanding, "Because if it will happen the next time, you will stay after school until the end of the week! Do you understand me?", Sunset gulped deeply and nodded sharply at her. Cadence then took a deep breath to cool down, and nodded in return, "Alright… now... what are you two doing in the corridors in the time of the school classes?", She asked as she sounded softer, but still demandingly.

"We're just…" Sunset spoke, "We were… had a discussion of the song we're going to play soon…", Cadence then smirked, "So you got late again?" She asked as she's now sounded teasingly.

"Nonononono…" Sunset said nervously, "I am going already." She then looked at Twilight, "Twilight, can we talk after the classes?", Twilight nodded, "Yeah, sure." She said, "See ya soon then.", Sunset nodded back, before she headed back to the music class. Cadence then sighed in relief, as she looked at Twilight. She gave her a warm sister-like smile, what prompted Twilight to smile at her back, and the two then exchanged a tight hug.

"Hey, Cadence." Twilight gritted Cadence friendly. The girls then finished their hug, and looked at each other's eyes again, "I hope, you Twilight are not walking out on classes." Cadence said jokingly, before the two headed to the exit of the school. Twilight giggled.

"No, of course not." She said, "My school day is over, and I just had some talk for Sunset, and… stuffs. Please don't blame her. It was me who dragged her out of the class…"

"I know." Cadence said, "I have seen it… *giggles*... How do you feel?", Twilight smiled, "I'm fine, thanks." She said friendly, "And what about you? I mean after the… divorce…"

Cadence then sighed deeply, and gave her a sad smile, "I got used to it, my dear Twilight." She answered calmly, "Well, at least I don't feel as hard on myself as I used to", Twilight placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you need someone to chat with, you can always count on me." She said friendly. Cadence nodded at her with a smile, "Thanks, Twilight." She said softly, as the two walked out of the school. They then stopped near the main entrance.

"Hey, want us to give you a ride home?" Cadence asked, but Twilight shook her head, smiling, "No, I'm okay." She said, "I need to visit one place before I head home.", She then turned around and headed down the road, "See you tomorrow." She said at last. Cadence just giggled over Twilight's words, and then she headed gracefully toward the parking lot.

Meanwhile, a young green haired man with an emerald green eyes was standing next to the monument in front of the school, and twirling the chain with his fingers. He was dressed like a typical rock star, that is, the pale blue jeans with a holes on a knees, black t-shirt with a label "Green Day" on the chest side, and blue vest, and black boots. He was smirking himself and watching something on his phone, he held in left hand. Suddenly, he widened his eyes when he head clapping of heels next to him, and raised his eyes to see who it was. On his right, he noticed a beautiful young woman dressed in a blue tight fitting dress, pink blouse, and black high heel shoes, who was heading gracefully toward the parking lot. The sight of hers caused a smug grin on his face, as he then hid his chain and phone back in his jeans pockets, and headed after her. He quickly closed the gap between them two, and grabbed her bag she wore in her right hand.

"Looking for someone, Princess?" He asked in a teasing voice, what caused a surprised look on Cadence's face, however, she smiled smiled, when she realized who it was, and looked at the green eyes of a certain handsome young man with green hair. Seeing his grin, she giggled, and grabbed him by the arm, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a young scoundrel, Manic." She said lovingly. This caused the smuggest grin on Manic's face, and then the two headed toward the parking lot.

"How was the day?" He asked.

"Pretty good." Cadence answered, "However, your brother is still looking depressed.", Manic sighed sadly after hearing this, and then he looked forward, "Well, that's not surprising…" He said softly, as they stopped next to the Jaguar E-type, and Manic opened the door for Cadence could get inside. After she took the front passenger seat, he closed the door, and walked over to the driver's seat. When he got in, he inserted the key into the ignition, and started the engine. He then placed his left hand on the wheel, and right hand on the gear shifter. However, he didn't push the gas pedal, as his mind then developed some thoughts about the parents divorce, and his siblings reaction to this.

"Sonia called me today." He spoke, "She told me, that she will return back as soon as she could… Her voice… *sigh*... It sounded pretty devastated…" He then looked at Cadence, "Now only god could help us to pass through all this.", Cadence, though, gave him an understanding smile, and took him by the hand, "Want me to talk to her?" She asked him tenderly, what caused a smile on Manic's face. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Let's leave it until her arrival." He said, before he switched the gear to the D position, and pushed the gas pedal softly. The car then slowly started its way on the streets.

* * *

 **Phew. We have finally finished with this chapter. Gosh, it was pretty hard.**

 **Looks like things are getting pretty bad, don't you think?**

 **What Shadow is planning to?**

 **Why Sonic's parents divorced?**

 **What song are they** **going to play together?**

 **All that and many more things you'll learn in the next chapter of Sonic and Equestria girls.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, and here we got another chapter for Sonic and Equestria girls story.**

 **Enjoy, guys.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the park.**

When the city lights died down, and people were in a hurry to get to their houses, a certain blue haired boy with emerald green eyes could be seen preparing himself for the evening run. He already changed his dress to the classic sports suit, contained of cobalt blue denim jacket with a grey hoodie, white t-shirt, and bright blue shorts. On his feet he wore red and white sneakers. The day was over, but his mood still didn't change even in the time of his favorite activity. He still looked pretty gloomy, and emotionless even after a few hours. His own mind never leave him alone and dropped the images of his parents fighting all the time, over and over, again and again.

For the last few months his mind has become his own enemy. His parents were together for thirty years, and almost never yelled at each other, but now just with one walking to the left from the side of his dad, these thirty years of happy life ended as if never existed. They started their quarrels, and yellings, they began to blame each other for all their troubles, and even regretting their marriage. These days became like a real hell for him, and the worst thing is that he was totally helpless. After Manic moved off to Cadence, and Sonia moved off to study in Music Academy, he had to bear the brunt of his parents bickering alone at his own house. No matter how much he closed the door, try to distract himself with things on the internet, or even to drown out their yelling with music.

The harsh reality of their fights was bearing down on him like a claustrophobia of some sorts. But when their fighting got more intense to the point where the house would start getting trashed by them throwing things in a terrible tirade Sonic couldn't take it anymore and decided that braving the mean streets of the city at night were far better than having to weather through this horrible storm. He couldn't take it anymore, his own parents started to feel like strangers to him, and the house was a constant reminder of the escalating disputes and he couldn't bear the thought that one of these days a police cruiser was waiting outside his drive way with the red and blue beacon lights flashing against the house ready to cart one of his parents away. And he didn't want to face that reality at all.

And all because of him. Sonic felt himself guilty for their parents divorce. He was never a good boy, and constantly did everything in reverse to his parents' words. In his fifteen years he could run around the city streets for hours and even return back after midnight. He constantly used his parents kindness as an opportunity for getting out of trouble clean. He always got away with it, and one of these days, when he returned home back after midnight, and saw his parents volume in fighting with each other, he realized his main mistakes. He tried to reconcile them, by blaming himself openly and apologizing for his behavior in the past, but it didn't help unfortunately.

After his mind more or less cooled down, Sonic made a deep sigh, and stood up from the bench. He then hunched down, and stretched his legs to warm it up a little, and when he appeared standing again, he made some running exercises. Finishing with this, he pulled out his smartphone and launched the stopwatch program.

"You're not look as depressed as Cadence described you." He suddenly heard his brother's voice on his right. With his eyes grown wide, Sonic threw his gaze toward the source of the voice to see his green haired brother standing next to his Jag and smirking. He could see that Manic was dressed in a sports running suit, similar to his own, only having green and black color lines on the fabric. Sonic couldn't help, but grinned at his brother, before he walked over to him to greet him.

"I surpsied to see you without Cadence's panty hoes on your head." Sonic commented mockingly, what caused some chuckles from Manic, "Did she figured out of your little secret?", Manic then stopped his laughter, and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"As I figured out later, she knew that from the very beginning." He said, "Or, to be exact, she had her suspicions… at least, her "indirect questions" about her hoes disappearance sounded like she knew… *sigh*... I knew that I would find you here, Sonic." He said as the two started their slow walking through the park.

"Why you decided to come here, Manic?" Sonic asked as his voice still sounded pretty cocky, "I will never believe that you refused Cadence's company just to see your little brother.", Manic then sighed, "I had a call from Sonia." He said, "I told her about the divorce, and she… well… She's coming here…", After hearing this, Sonic grunted in frustration. He knew that Sonia will stop her studying process only in the case of emergency. She probably felt that she could remedy the situation and save the family from splitting apart, though he felt there was nothing she could do at this point to salvage the situation, since he knew they were way past that point of no return. That and he wasn't looking forward to when Sonia realized that, she would turn her broken hearted aggravation on him; screaming and yelling at him in a wrathful tear stained face for causing this in the first place for always overstepping his boundaries and taking his parents leniency for granted, only to get in trouble again and causing things to become so strained they went past the breaking point. And he was soooo not looking forward to that demoralizing back lashing, especially after his parents arguing had already done irreparable harm to his psyche already and his scheming heart. He then turned to his brother to ask a question.

"Hey Manic, why do Women always expect things to be all sunshine and sparkles and when the proverbial shit hit's the fan, they just want to explode turn your back on you and shut the door leaving you out in the cold? I mean I've seen a re-acquiring pattern here not just with mom when I chose to take dad's side, but with Sally when we broke up because I wasn't completely on-board with where she wanted to go in life with her, with Sunset breaking up with Shadow because she wouldn't put up with his antics anymore? And I'm sure the Same goes for Cadance with Shining Armor and what split them up, and now no doubt I'm going to hear it from Sonia about mom and dad splitting up when she get's here." Sonic then sighed and said honestly, "Manic I'm jealous you have a place to get away from all this, while I'm stuck right in the middle of all this and I wish I had place anywhere but back there to go to!" Sonic said in frustration as he depressively looked down on the cement path as he trudged on.

Manic looked at his brother with sympathy knowing too well that Sonic felt responsible for all this that had in their family and was just venting off some steam at this devastating junction. So he knew a lecture was the last thing Sonic needed, since he knew he'd only make Sonic feel worse than he already did. Plus like Sonic, Manic wasn't exactly the model son either in the family and probably contributed his fair share of problems that caused this rip between mom and dad to form in the first place when he was a kid. He then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, as he patted him slightly. This, of course, was enough to get Sonic's attention, and the blue haired boy then looked into Manic's eyes to see his smirk.

"Relax, Blue." He said, using Sonic's nickname, before he hid his hands back into his jacket pockets, "After unwinding, all the bad thoughts disappear." He then looked forward, "Don't be jealous because I have the place to stay in, while you're not. Both, mom and dad need our support." He then smirked widely and looked at Sonic, "I just got lucky, and truth be told…" His face then switched to sad, "Truth be told, I should've been there instead of you…"

"Nah, don't say it, man." Sonic reassured him with a smirk, "You have your own life, and you do not have to sacrifice it for me, or our parents. Listen, man. If you're here, then maybe we'll take a small run?", hearing Sonic's suggestion, Manic returned a smirk on his face, before he took one look at his brother.

"That's why I'm here." He said as his voice sounded very much enthusiastic. The two brothers then stopped in the western border of the park zone, and looked forward, where they spotted a series of buildings. The buildings were located quite close to each other, and their height varied from one floor to five, and even six. The brothers then developed two wide and proud smirks on their faces, and looked at each other as they both came up with the same idea.

"You think what I think?" Sonic asked.

"You bet!" Manic answered, before the two took starting positions, and looked forward, "The one who loose, pays for beer." Manic voiced the prize of their small competition. "Alright you're on!" Sonic said grinning to his brother they then got in a sprinting stance with both of their arms stretched forward and finger tips poised on the path ready to take off.

"Ready?!" Manic said, "Steady?!" Sonic chimed. And then they said in unison "ONE, TWO, THREE, READY GO!" They yelled as they dashed off toward the the end of the park. Once they reached the rough iron fence that was waist high they both kept over it in style. Manic did a vaulting corkscrew flip over it, while Sonic just did a corkscrew dive over the fence. They then did some dog sprint vaults over some parked cars on the street until they reached an alleyway with a fire escape. While Manic kept up and hoisted himself up the ladder Sonic decided to not waist time and do his brother one better leaping up a dumpster grabbing on the railing of the fire escape and in one fluid motion hoisted himself up to the top of the railing only leap straight up again to the one on top and leaped over the railing until his feet were firmly on the second story fire escape just as Manic climbed up the stairs to catch up to his brother. They then ascended up the fire escape until they reached the rooftops which was six stories tall. As they reached the rooftop both vaulted over the ledge and sprinted across the rooftop.

As they were sprinting across; Manic was coming up on a water tower that stood high on rafter like support beams. He then dove between one of the criss crossing beams. Dropped right in the middle under the water tower in a frog like resting pose on a Lily pad before leaping through the other before landing in a somersault and quickly recovering into a sprint again. Sonic on the other hand came up on some air conditioning units leapt onto one of them and ran across one before shortly coming up on a ramped roof door that exited the the roof into the very building, in which he swung out his right leg to catch a land on the ramped door before flipping forward on the ramped door in one fluid motion without staggering or hesitating to reclaim his balance as he did it.

In the meantime, Manic's silhouette swept over the two buildings' roofs. The boy with green hair then landed successfully on the roof, however, he then somersaulted against the building's surface, and swept under the vent tube, before he appeared in standing position again, and continued his insane run. Seeing the obstacle in the face of the brick wall that has a height of his chest's level, Manic smirked and speed up again. Soon, as he have met with a wall, he pushed off the ground and jumped up. He then used his left hand to push himself higher, and while jumping, he performed a horizontal loop jump and landed successfully on the other side of the wall. Manic somersaulted again against the building's surface, and when he appeared running again, he spotted the end of the building's roof.

However, the young man didn't stop his way, and vice versa, he added more speed on his run, and when he reached the building's end, he pushed himself off the roof's barrier. Manic wasn't stupid, and he knew that his jumping energy wasn't enough for landing on the nearby building's roof, so he then used his chain as a whip. He threw it toward the five story fire escape, and the chain tightly wrapped itself around the railing, and Manic then swung hard. He then back flipped, and landed successfully on the fire exit stairs. After than he used the building's wall as an additional runway for him, and after three hard pushes, he jumped high, and his hands clutched on the roof barrier. He then pulled himself up, and soon appeared standing on the roof, and started to gulp the air after the hard run. Looking down on the street, Manic smirked himself in relief.

"Ahhhh… That was a nice run." He said to himself.

"You're telling me?" Sonic's voice asked, as it sounded right behind his back. Manic then turned around over his shoulder, and his eyes then arched in a questioning manner, when he saw his brother walking toward him with a plastic bag in his left hand.

"Hey, when did you manage to get to the store?" Manic asked in a puzzlement, as he knew in advance that Sonic is already managed to buy some beer. However, Sonic simply walked over to him, placed the bag down on the ground, and sat on the roof barrier, as he smirked to his brother.

"It's a secret." Sonic mockingly said, "If I'll tell you, it won't be a secret anymore.", He then took a beer can out of the bag, and threw it to Manic, and he caught it successfully, before he sat down next to his brother. When Sonic took his own can out of the bag, they opened their cans, and clinked.

"For the nice run." Manic said, before each took a sip of beer.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city.

A figure of the devastated and depressed girl with an red and yellow hair wandered through the streets under the city lights. Her head lowered down, and her gait went slow and unhurriedly, while the eyes of the girl shed some tears, and she even whimpered sometimes. After the long day in school, she didn't return back to her apartment, but decided to visit few places to find Shadow, and to try to get him back. Of course after today's meeting with him, she realized that he's not eager not only talking but to even see her. However, she's still have to try. Shadow was never a good boy, and she knew that perfectly.

His attitude, his tough character, and his evil sarcasm did terrorized a lot of students in the school, but on the other hand, she knew that every coin has two sides, and she saw that Shadow can show his light side, he's just showing it to those who he loves the most, like he did to her. She remembered, that all the time, while they were together, she never felt scared, or troubled, or something else, and she remembered well, that he never did anything bad to her. To the others, sometimes, but to her, never. However, while breaking up, she unknowingly sprinkled a lot of salt on freshly made wound on his heart, and thought she didn't mean to break his heart at such a horrible time in his life. With that sense of guilt, she knew that she's the only one who need to patch things up, and to bring him back to his normal self, but after what she did, it will be very, very hard.

However as she was walking in her deep slump, Sunset wasn't aware that she had caught some very unwanted attention. A few thugs who were standing next to the building's door saw her walking by, and one of them wolf whistled at the very attractive girl in black leather jacket as the rest ogled at the majesty of her physical beauty and started follow without her realizing it.

As Sunset was getting near an alleyway the punks saw this as their chance and whistled loud enough to abruptly break her from her slump as she gasped, and turned around in surprise, but by then the gang was suddenly upon her. One of them in a snow cap, conjoined mustache and goatee was right next to her giving her a malicious smile that was enough to make any girl uncomfortable.

"What's such a hot chick like you doing in a place like this in such a late time?" Thug asked as he was getting closer and closer. However, Sunset wasn't about to give him a wordy answer, as she knew that these guys wished her nothing good. She then turned away and was ready to run, but the thug caught her as he forcible wrapped his arm across her back and grabbed her other arm to guide her to their intended spot to take advantage.

"Are you lost, huh... ohh.. Or you just lonely... maybe me and the boys can offer you some company?" The thug said as he saw that Sunset had been crying. Sunset however knew where this was going and tried to duck out of this, as she flashed a very nervous smile and tried to slip out of the thug's grasp. "Uhhhh, that's very nice of you and all, but I really need to get home right now!" She said as she began to sweat from the anxiety of the situation she somehow stumbled into. But the guy wasn't having any of that as his grip was so strong Sunset couldn't get away.

"Why so nervous?" He said in a fake sympathetic tone. Then the other one chirped in. "Yeah, these neighborhoods ain't so safe for a fine piece of ass like you to be wandering alone at night." He said.

"Yeah." Said the guy who had Sunset in his grip as they took her deeper into the alleyway. "Maybe me and the boys can walk you home, and maybe even show you good time while we're add it?" He said as his sinister leer widened at his helpless prey. That's when Sunset knew there was no polite way out of this and decided it was time to get out of there as she slammed her foot down on her assailant's own foot as he grabbed it in pain as Sunset followed up by pushing him away while his balance was compromised making him fall into his pose, as she made a run for it.

"Get her! Get that bitch" The thug shouted angrily as he drew a knife and pointed after her. The other members of the gang, thoughtlessly dashed off after Sunset.

Meanwhile at the building roof, with Sonic and Manic.

The two brothers already killed three cans of beer each, and having a good time with talking about their lives and having fun. Sonic didn't look depressed at this moment, and his own laugh looked even harder, than Manic, despite the fact that just fifty minutes ago he looked sad like a fish.

"Oh, come on, man." Sonic spoke through his laugh, "You and I both have cars and need to get home clean. Non-alcoholic beer, this is the best option.", Manic laughed over his brother's fair comment, and shook his head. He then threw his gaze toward the downtown to see the light from the huge skyscrapers windows. Somehow it caused a narrowed look on his face, as he then sighed deeply. His mind gave him the memories about his past, and about a certain person, who helped him a lot when he was a kid, and who taught him to fight, and the art of parkour. Seeing that his brother drove himself into melancholy, Sonic pfft'd as he didn't want to see his brother sad.

"Hey, man." He called him out, prompting Manic to look at him, "Don't be like that. It's been seven years since his disappearance." He then gave him another can of beer, "You are not going to grieve over it for the rest your life."

Manic sighed deeply, as he opened his can and took a sip, "I know, Sonic." He said as he swallowed his drink, and said. "But some wounds never heal." He said as he looked over the city they lived in. Westopolis was not a very safe place to live in, but years ago it was a much worser place to live in, especially when 'they' ran rampant through the streets. But that was a long time ago, and hopefully they would never come back to this city. Manic's face then lit up as he suddenly remembered something that he wanted to give to his little brother.

"Oh, by the way I've got something for you, just remember to use it responsibly." He said, upon which Sonic laughed. "You… of all people… telling me… to be responsible?!" Sonic chastised. Manic then just mockingly chuckled at his brother's remark. "Heh heh heh, but seriously I don't want you cracking skulls with this unless it's completely necessary. In a city like this it feels mandatory to have your own self defense weapon of some kind." He said as he gave Sonic a small nylon holster, to which Sonic took the cylinder shaped holster and opened it.

Inside was an automatic baton, with hand guards attached to each side of the rim that turned in opposite directions of one another. On the hilt there was a safety switch that Sonic pushed up with his thumb, and at the base of the hilt that ran along the diagonally upward to the hilt was a squeeze switch, which Sonic gripped and out popped a long 21 inch chrome pole that gleamed in the night air.

"Woah!" Sonic marveled at the gift Manic gave him. "Just be careful how you carry it especially during school, seriously Cadence would kill me if she found out that I gave you a weapon to brandish around school so don't go showing it off at school. Also come by the gym so I can show you how to use it properly." Manic Said. "Gee thanks Manic." He said as he gave him his signature thumbs up "And don't worry you can count on me to handle it with care!" He said as both brothers looked at each other and smiled.

But then they heard a scream not too far from where they are, "Uh-oh, sounds like another unlucky maidens has fallen in with the wrong crowd, come on Sonic you know the drill." Manic said as they both got up and Sonic complied to his brother by pulling up the black ski mask he wore around his neck and flipped on the grey hood of his denim jacket. Meanwhile Manic pulled out a painty hoe stocking that undoubtedly belonged to Cadence and slipped it on his head. Sonic couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brothers preference in masks, but Manic caught the look Sonic gave him and smirked while saying.

"Say what you will bro, but a lot of warriors go into battle wearing the cloths of their lady fair, plus the scent of my lady fair also helps give me incentive through the darkest and dire times and reminds me what worth living for in the face of probable death. So shut your cake hole and let's help out whoever needs saving my faithful sidekick." He said with a mocking tone in his voice. Sonic chuckled as he heard the word sidekick flew out of Manic's mouth. He knew that Manic meant to be metaphoric sometimes, so he decided to shrug it off for now. The two then parkoured down from the roof.

Meanwhile, Sunset ran along the alleyway as fast as she could to get rid of these thugs, who pursued her. She was breathing deeply and heavily. Turning around her shoulder, Sunset spotted the shadows of these thugs are flashing across the wall, and fastened her pace. Turning her gaze forward, she noticed the turn to the right, and thinking that she may cut her into an escaping path, she turned around the corner, and rushed between two six story buildings. However, she then gasped, when she noticed a high wall appeared in front of her, and then she stopped. Knowing, that she turned the wrong way, Sunset, however, didn't felt scared, or troubled, but mostly annoyed. She narrowed her eyes in frustration, and smacked her face as she growled in annoyance.

"This way! I saw her running this way!" She could hear the voice of one of the thugs, and opened her eyes wide. When she turned around, she spotted the thugs gang sweep across the street further, and her heart saw a glimmer of hope, that they might lose her. But that's, when one of the thugs stopped right next to the turn, where she was, and spotted her standing in the middle of the passage.

"There she is!" The thug shouted as he grinned.

Sunset gasped in fear, as her face appeared to be frightened. She then looked around to see if there's anything that could help her to fight back. A steel pole, an urn, a wrench, a piece of broken glass, a broken bottle, a banana peel, anything. However, all she could find here, was a pile of old newspapers lying not far from her, but how this thing could help her exactly.

"There you are, bitch!" She suddenly heard the voice of one of the thugs. She then froze dead as she realized that this might be her end, and slowly turned her head toward the street exit, but only to see seven thugs standing there and glaring at her furiously.

"To beat the shit out of girls is not my way of life exactly, but you didn't leave us any other choice!" One of them said, as they approached her slowly, and closed her way of escaping, "You'll pay for your tricks!", At this very moment, Sunset had nothing left to do, but to back away from them slowly. Soon, she bumped into the concrete wall, and gasped deeply, as she realized that now her game is almost over. Sunset then closed her eyes and her mind started to pray to god for them go away. However, soon, she heard the screamings from the side of the thugs, and these screams sounded like the screams of pain. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked forward, but only to see the two young men are beating the shit out of the thugs. Sunset couldn't help, but widened her eyes in surprise and froze dead. Her mind debated with her if it was her salvation, or something else.

Meanwhile, thugs experienced the obvious difficulties with fighting the two unknown assailants. Three thugs surrounded Sonic on all sides, and rushed at him, but the blue haired boy smirked simply as he then turned around and ran to the wall. When he met the wall, his legs made a contact with the wall, and he run up three steps, before he performed a spectacular backflip, and landed right behind the thugs backs. He then pulled out his automatic batton, as he pressed the squeeze switch, and the pole appeared out of the handle. He then performed sweeps kick with his right leg, what cut the legs of the thugs, and all three of them fell on the ground.

While Sonic finished with his part, Manic punched one thug right in the face, and performed a CHUCK NORRIS roundhouse kick to neutralize another one, who stood behind his back. He then looked at the remaining two, to see one of them shivering liked it was -50 Celsius degrees, while another one took out his knife and glared at Manic.

"What your kung-fu can do with this, you Pantyhoe wearing freak?!" He asked, mocking Manic's "mask". Manic, however, simply pulled out his chain, and used it as a whip, by throwing its side at the thug. The chain then wrapped roughly around the thug's hand, and when Manic pulled it back, the pressure was so great, that the thug lost his grip and dropped his knife. Being disarmed, the street hooligans appeared frightened looks on their faces, while their leader looked fearfully at Manic, who was standing like a statue and swaying his chain in a circles.

"Can you please repeat what you called me?" Manic asked as he sounded threatening, and the thugs with nothing left to do, but to get up (Those who were on the ground) and to get the hell out of here and away from these two. They ran off into unknown direction, thus leaving the newborn heroes alone. Manic then sighed in relief as he then took off his 'mask', and smiled, a relaxing smile on his face. Sonic then dusted off his cloth, and walked closer to his brother, by smirking smugly.

"That was pretty easy, don't you think?" Sonic asked with a hint, and Manic nodded in agreement, as he knew what Sonic meant, "Yeah." He said, "They might be back though. We better take her, and move away while we have a chance."

"Yes that's true." Sonic agreed, before the two turned toward Sunset. However, when they turned to her, they noticed her still wearing a shocked look on her face, and she was as if she was frozen. They raised their eyebrows questioningly and walked over to her. Manic then waved his hand in front of Sunset's face, but her reaction was zero. Sonic then grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her lightly to snap her out of her trance, and it worked. Sunset then blinked and looked at the one who shook her to see Sonic's emerald green eyes and his questioning expression on his face.

"Sunset?" Sonic asked in puzzlement. Sunset blinked once more, before she smiled nervously, and giggled.

"Hehehehe… Hello, Sonic." She said, before she switched her gaze toward Manic, "Hello, Manic.", Manic, however, frowned at her and crossed his arms around the chest area, "Sunset." He spoke as he sounded pretty stern, "Tell me, are you a karate champion, or maybe a kung-fu master, or a policeman to walk through the criminally dangerous district?", Sunset then sighed sadly as she dropped her head.

"Manic, I know, what you're going to tell me, and you're completely right." She spoke quietly, "I was just looking for Shadow, and after I checked all the places where I thought he can be, I thought that he can be here."

"What?" Sonic asked shocked, "Shadow never goes to a place like that, otherwise, the place like that would simply cease to exist.", Sunset sighed as they started their way back to the park to get their cars, "I figured it out already." She said quietly, as she then looked at Sonic, "And what are you two doing here?"

Instead of an answer, Sonic smirked proudly, "Manic and I love to do our parkour training here. The streets might be not safe, but these thugs never appear on the building's roofs.", He then looked at Manic, "Sometimes, we appear to be in time to get some damsels in distress and play a hero, right man?", Manic chuckled simply over his words, and nodded to him in agreement, "No doubts." He said.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, the next chapter got ready much faster, than I thought, and I have one person to thanks for that and it's ApexWolf, who helped me with this chapter, as well as with the previous one.**

 **Alright, that was just a short note. Now, let's get move to the story.**

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later, in Cadence's house.**

The chemistry teacher was sitting in the living room on the top of her huge couch, as she was dressed in the light blue t-shirt and white mini-skirt, as she was reading some magazine about chemistry, and smiling herself brightly. She was humming herself a song under her breath, waiting for Manic's return from his night run. Soon, she heard the sound of the car's engine and smiled happily as she then looked toward the window, and rose from her seat. As she walked over to the window, she saw Manic parked the car next to the garage door. However, after noticing Sonic's Nissan GT-R parked behind Manic's Jag, she shot a confused look on her face. Her confusion grew more when she spotted them walking out of their cars, along with Sunset as the part of their company. Knowing that something's wrong here, Cadence simply walked over to the entrance door.

The front door opened by Manic, and then he motioned his companions to enter inside. Sunset came in first, and Sonic followed her, and only then Manic closed the door.

Seeing Sunset's frightened look, Cadence formed a concerned look on her face and walked over to her, "My gosh, Sunset…" She spoke, "What happened? Why are you shivering?", She then looked at the boys as if waiting for an answer, "Boys?"

Manic walked closer to her to explain the situation, "We found her in the eastside district, while we were parkouring over the roofs." He spoke with a concerned tone in his voice, "We found her escaping some thugs on the streets."

"Eastside district?" Cadence asked shocked, as she looked at Sunset with wide eyes, "What the… ugh… What did you forget at the Eastside?", Sunset sighed at her simply as she lowered her head, "I… I don't want to talk about it…" She said with her voice sounded very sad. Cadence sighed deeply in return, as she then looked deep into her eyes, "I hope these guys didn't touch you, or anything…"

"No, they didn't." Sunset answered, "They wanted to, but… they didn't manage to, thanks to Manic and Sonic."

Manic then smirked, "Hey, maybe you want some tea to recover after this?" He asked, but Sunset shook her head as she smiled at him thankfully, "Many thanks, but no." She said, "I'm fine, really. I just want to get home fast." She said as Sonic suddenly raised his hand to volunteer for the task.

"That's fine I'll take her home, if she wants fast then, I'll feed her need for speed until she screams then by going the Speed limit Sonic!" Cadence intervened by putting her fists on her hips and giving him a stern look. "Honestly Sonic, I don't know what your parents were thinking of giving you that racing car in the first place as your first car when at your more likely to get into wrecks at the age you're in." Sonic's cocky smirk then evaporated in a gloomy understanding of Cadence's lecture. She then gave Sonic a warm smile and continued, "Just take her home safe sound, you as well, we wouldn't want any more grief and hardship in your family when it's dealt with enough already.",

Sonic's mood suddenly shifted into a small smile at her well-meaning words. She then lifted her gaze towards Sunset and then she had an inkling of an idea that might work to help both their moods. "Sunset can you wait by the car there's something I'd like to address to Sonic before you two leave?" Sunset then nodded and said, "Um, sure professor, and... thanks for everything." She said with a small sad smile as she turns to leave but when she dropped from sight behind a wall that was next to the front door it shifted to a frown. Though she was grateful for the rescue from the thugs, she felt embarrassed for being driven to Cadence's for a scolding lecture because of lack of sound judgment. Though she knew Cadence meant well and was a concern for her safety, it felt distant and she knew it would warrant more attention from her estranged behavior of late and things she didn't feel like coming out in the open with as she opened the door that lead outside.

Once she was outside and out of earshot Cadence then addressed Sonic about what she wanted from him. "Sonic I know it's been tough as if late, but in case you haven't noticed you're not the only one who's been going through a rough time, as you can see Sunset's been very

depressed and it's clearly impairing her judgment severely." Cadences said and she then began to smile at what she was about to say next.

"So I figured it would be good for the both of you reach out to one another and give each other support, given that you're dealing with your parents' divorce I thought it would give Sunset someone empathize and to relate to given she won't open up to anybody. And considering that she lives alone with no supervision I'm afraid she might stumble into more trouble or a downwards spiral. Knowing that could become an outcome if these issues aren't resolved, I want Sunset to know she has people to turn to and I know you have a way with getting people to open up to you, and I know you're a pretty nice boy despite some rough edges." Sonic didn't know what to say about this, sure him and Sunset were just friends but nothing more than that. Hell, they weren't even that close to one another so he didn't know what she expected him to do for her. But at the same time he didn't see anything wrong or unreasonable with her request and come to think of it, Sunset was feeling down ever since her break up with Shadow and she nearly got raped in an alleyway, so he figured she could use some moral support and a shoulder to lean on. Plus it was an opportunity to get his mind off his own troubles.

Sonic then gave an encouraging smile and said. "Sure Miss C. You can count on me to keep Sunset feeling sunny again, though I might need some time to… get to know her more and get her to open up to me?" Sonic said as he looked to the side rubbing his head as if unsure a bit. Cadence smiled, "That's good to hear Sonic glad I can count on you."

That's when Manic chimed in. "Don't worry bro!" He said as he shrugged Sonic concerns with this away. "Just turn on the old family charm and she'll be eating out of your hands in no time." Manic said as took Sonic by the shoulder and strolled him a short distance away from Cadence. He then gave a sly smirk and then said and gave something to Sonic that shocked him to his core. "But just in case things get a little intimate with you two?" He smirked as he handed Sonic a small packet that contained something he knew was more likely to turn Sunset away rather than get him closer to her. "Better to be safe than sorry." Manic said smirking as he gave his younger brother a wink. "What was that you just gave him?!" Cadence said now behind them with her fist on her hips giving a disapproving glare catching the boys a fright from the surprise.

Seeing the expression of an annoyed young woman, the guys felt themselves awkward as they guessed that she knew what Manic gave to Sonic. However, if Sonic will get off easily with just a couple of words, Manic will have a serious talk with his girlfriend a little later. And Manic knew that perfectly. Manic then decided to act quickly for not tagging his brother into a tight spot with Cadence, and then he pushed him out of the house.

"Hey." Sonic shouted in annoyance, as he then appeared outside.

"It was a nice time, bro." Manic said nervously, "Ihopewecanrepeatitaginhaveanicedaybye…" He then shut the door, leaving Sonic outside. The blue haired boy, however, remained standing at the front door at first, with his eyes wide opened and his face is redder than the color of Knuckles' hair. When he regained his mind, he threw his eyes down to look at Manic's present by trying to wrap up his head around this. But the only thing he left to do is to sigh deeply, and turning to his own car. Seeing that Sunset is sitting on the front passenger seat and doing something on her phone, he sighed again and walked over to his car.

Meanwhile, back inside Cadence's house, the big girl/young woman went inside the living room, by frowning deeply and shaking her head from side to side. Manic entered behind her, with his face shooting an apologetic look, knowing that he triggered her anger. Cadence was a very high moral person, and she almost never accepts these kinds of gifts. Manic knew her aristocratic mentality very well, and he knew she might take the things like that the wrong way. When Cadence walked closer to the fireplace, she sat down on the chair in front of it and crossed her legs as she leaned her head on her left hand, while Manic stopped behind the chair, and sighed deeply.

"Cadence, I swear it was not what you thought." He said, trying to apologize, but Cadence was still too frustrated, "What should I have thought about, Manic?" She asked by sounding angry before she signed by trying to cool down. When she opened her eyes again, her face was not angry anymore, but sad, because she almost fell into a tantrum.

"I know that he's your brother and you taking care of him, but…" She then looked at him with her face is still sad, "But giving him a condom…"

"Cadence…" Manic interrupted her as he walked closer and sat on the left armrest of her chair, "It's not that… It was just a joke. I know my brother too well, and I can tell you that he threw this "gift" into the trash can. We were joking on each other like that when we were kids, and it's a pretty usual deal for the both of us." He then took her by the hand, "Relax.", Cadence then closed her eyes again and rested her head on Manic's torso.

"Manic, please don't make these jokes again." She asked him as her voice sounded tender, "At least not in my presence.", Manic smiled over her words, before he softly rested in the chair next to her, what prompted Cadence to sat on his knees. She then rested her head on Manic's left shoulder and opened her eyes to see him smiling at her lovingly. She then smiled back and rested her left hand on his strong chest.

"Manic, can you please return my pantyhose?" She asked him in a playful, but a slightly disapproving whisper. Manic then smiled at her awkwardly and pulled out her pantyhose. He then gave it to her.

"Here. Sorry about that." He said with a smile. Cadence giggled, as she then rose into a sitting position, and gave him a playful flick on his nose.

"It's alright." She said, "I got used to it, but think about my legs…" Manic then smirked like an alpha male, "I am thinking about your legs." He whispered lovingly, with his hand massaging Cadence's exposed thighs, "And I think that these legs don't need pantyhose to look beautiful.", Cadence blushed and giggled over his compliments, however, when she giggled enough, she moved closer to his face, and she was so close that her nose came into tight contact with his own.

"But they might get cold." She whispered in a seductive manner, as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Manic knew where this is going, and tightened his grip around her. A couple of moments later the two lovers closed their eyes tightly, as their lips have met in a gentle and loving kiss. Manic's hand that was on Cadence's back moved to the bottom of her t-shirt as he started to pull it off, however, Cadence herself stopped him reluctantly, and broke the kiss. When they looked into each other's eyes, the young woman gave a naughty grin to her BF.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, drummer boy." She teased him, by holding him by the hand, and then she took the remote control, and pointed it toward at the living room window, "One more detail." She then pressed the button, and the curtains closed slowly. Seeing this Manic widened his eyes in amazement, before he smirked again, and looked back inside Cadence's pretty eyes.

"You installed the electric curtains?" He asked in a macho tone. Cadence then threw the remote control on the couch, before she wrapped her arms around his neck again, and pulled her lips to his. Manic gladly accepted her kiss and held her closer to him. The moans of love and passion filled the living room, while complemented by only the sounds of the cracking woods.

 **Meanwhile on the city roads.**

Sonic was slowly driving the car through the night streets, while Sunset was sitting on the front passenger seat, and looking forward on the road, too. All this time, while they were riding, they had a deadly silence between them two, and nobody even dared to speak at least a word about what happened, or even say some standard phrase. To say that things felt awkward was an understatement, and the little keepsake that Manic gave him didn't help manners at all.

Sonic was aware of her past rep in Canterlot High and knew of the things she uses to do that placed her higher than the average school bully was typically capable of. So when Sunset hooked up with Shadow a while back it seemed like the perfect match with Shadow's rep as someone you'd really would not want to mess with, though a large portion of that was high school labeling taken way out of context, despite his intense brooding, harsh temper, and frightening features, Shadow wasn't that bad, though the student body wasn't completely off with their assumptions either? What could Sonic say, Shadow was a complicated and unpredictable guy. Though now that Sunset split up with him and he saw how it happened exactly. Not that he had a lot of friendly feelings for the guy with black and red hair, but the way how Sunset chooses to break up with him wasn't exactly fair. After all, anyone might appear in Shadow's place, and when Shadow drove off from the party, it might be the best possible option.

Sonic then decided that he's thinking too much, and with his eyes narrowed, he threw one quick glance at Sunset to see her looking forward. He could see how depressed and stressful she was, and he could swear that she was about to cry. He then decided to take the situation into his own hands and smirked as he nudged her friendly on the shoulder, what snapped the girl out of the trance. Sunset then changed her observation object and looked at Sonic questioningly to see him smirking, and watching carefully on the road.

"So, weird night huh?" Sonic spoke as his voice sounded unusually balanced, "If you think you're having a rough time, then imagine what those thugs must be feeling after getting their asses handed to them by just two guys? I'll bet they'll have a hard time living that down for a long while, it'll make them think twice before messing with some innocent girl roaming the streets, huh?"

Surprisingly for Sonic, Sunset smirked over his reaction, "Innocent?" She asked in a joking manner, "Did you just say… innocent?", Sonic then threw one quick glance at her, "Heh, sorry. I forgot." He then looked forward, "The terrible fire demon, who hides inside the body of an innocent girl.", Sunset couldn't help, but giggled over his words, before she nudged him friendly on the shoulder.

"Oh, you." She said, before she looked out of the window, and leaned her head against the left hand, "You are incorrigible person, Sonic Maurice Hedgings.", Sonic chuckled slightly over her words, as he then decided to ask a question about Shadow.

"So, mind me asking why you were looking for Shadow in such an unsafe place?" He asked as his voice switched its note to a more serious tone. That's when Sunset's expression shifted back to a more melancholy look.

"You know yourself, that he's never digging himself into places like that." Sonic continued his thoughts, what prompted Sunset to look at him, to see that he's no longer smiling, but looking at her with his eyes narrowed, "What a demon told you that Eastside is exactly the place, where Shadow might appear?"

Sunset looked at the night road before preparing the answer, "Oh, Sonic." She spoke as her voice sounded soft, but at the same time sad, "If you only know what stage of life Shadow is passing through right now. Comparing to the past himself, you can expect him to appear anywhere.", She then looked back at him, "I wasn't sure if I'll find him there, but I just…"

"Your heart told you that you might find him there?" Sonic suggestively finished for her.

Sunset sighed, "Yes and no." She said and looked back at the road. Sonic sighed, too. He then looked forward, and twisted the wheel to the right, and perfectly entered the turn. As they appeared on the straight line again, Sonic continued his thoughts.

"May I ask why?" He spoke again, "You want to start dating with him again?"

"No, Sonic." Sunset answered sadly, "Even if I wanted to, he would never let me do this after what I've done." She looked at him again, "If you were in his place, and if your potential girlfriend made a tantrum in a public place, would you like to have a thing with her again?"

"Honestly, Sunset. With all my respect to you. No!" Sonic said as he sounded somewhat angry, "I already passed through this once, and I don't want to stand on the same mine once again." He then breathes in/out to cool down and glanced at her with an understanding look on his face, "Sorry for saying these words, but it was absolutely no fair to yelling at him in front of the half the CHS students and a few teachers."

"It's fine, Sonic." Sunset said with a smile, "I completely deserve the criticism into my address." She looked forward again, "I know that I have no chance to get him back. Shadow is not the person who is easy to ask for another chance. It's just one thing happened that night, that opened my eyes on what a bitch I was back there in the party. You know what he told me before I started shouting? He told me to wait for later. He told me that he need to leave very soon, and only later I realized what he means, but… but it was too late."

"What it was exactly?" Sonic asked again as he tried to figure out of what happened between them two, but Sunset shook her head slowly and leaned her head against the window glass.

"Something terrible." She said sadly as a single tear rolled down on her eye.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the city.**

The moon and the stars shone brightly in the skies, and in front of the silhouette of a certain young man with a black and red hair, who was standing on the top of the big hill, with his head bowed slightly and his eyes threw on the night city streets. Sitting on his huge chopper bike, Shadow looked attentively at the city streets and he saw how the blue Nissan GT-R drove carefully through the night streets of Westopolis. He guessed that it was Sonic's car, but what the blue haired boy was doing in the night time? He didn't care about it at all, as he then switched his gaze in another part of the city.

At the city center at least a hundred of skyscrapers shined with its night illumination. The scale that might inspire any person to do some labors, or to go there in a search of adventures. Shadow was not in the mood of searching adventures now. The only thing why he's here is that he wanted to unwind his head. He visited this place before and it always helped him to lift up his mood, whenever he felt bad, but today was not this day. Sighing deeply, Shadow twisted the gas handle on his bike, and then he slowly drove back to his house, where nobody was waiting for him.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Anyways, another note for those of you, who noticed that I paired Cadence with Manic. I already portrayed them as a couple in the third chapter, but here I described them two in a more intimate manner. I want you to calm down because in this alternative reality I decided to use my favorite "What If?" Sensor to develope something definitely new. I know that the most of you disagree, but trust me, I made it not in a purpose to offend you, but for creativity. In this alternative universe, I think it will be a nice choice for Manic, and I think that Manic will be a nice choice for Cadence either. I just didn't want to write another story, where Cadence and Shining Armor are presented as a couple (I know that it is canon, but I don't care for it personally because I find it boring), and I wanted to make something very original, that nobody has done before. So calm down, and stay cool, because it is just an experiment in a purpose to write something new.**

 **So, as you might see, Sunset is still not saying anyone about what happened really between her and Shadow that he pushing her off himself and doesn't even want to talk to her. But what is that? What happened back in this party exactly? You'll know it in the next chapter.**

 **That's all for today, and see ya next time.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to one and all. The next chapter of Sonic and Equestria Girls is ready, and here it is right before you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly over the city, and on it's calmest part, a certain girl with a lavender hair with lava brave streak, dressed in a purple blouse, blue jeans, and purple shoes, was walking through the streets. Her face was wearing a happy smile, and on this, you might guess, that she was in high spirits. Well, how can she look otherwise? The nerdy girl who had a huge love for the study is always happy to spend the time in school. Her gait was almost jumpy, and those who saw her walking could swear that she was almost dancing. Well, that was not so far from the truth, as on her ears she was wearing the earphones.

"I was boooooorn…" She sang herself a song, "Born ready! I was booooorn… Born ready!", She soon stopped her singing, and continued her way in a normal style of walking, as her eyes started to look around the streets in a search of something interesting. However, soon she stopped her way, when she noticed the big three story house, on the mailbox of which, she read the "Kintobor" label. Twilight then hummed and looked at the area in front of the garage to see that the sedan of the house's owner was still here, but the bike of his grandson is not here. Twilight recognized the house of Shadow's family and decided to use the opportunity to talk with Professor Gerald Kintobor about Shadow's behavior.

She knew Professor Gerald very well, as she often visited him in her previous years for studies, and asking him questions about space and the books he wrote. She also was a big fan of his concept for creating a big space station, and he even showed her some blueprints. By these blueprints, Twilight made a model of the Space Colony for the contest, where she took the first place, and Professor himself gave her the award. She also became a good friend with his granddaughter Maria, thanks to her friendly nature. Maria was a beautiful 24-year-old blonde girl and was a student of the Medical University in the center of the Westopolis, so Twilight and Maria did find a common language, as Maria often helped Twilight in her study process along with Professor.

Shadow was the only one who never opened his friendly side to Twilight, and it didn't bother her. Shadow was always reacted to her presence in his house like "Eh… whatever… hello… goodbye". His style of living was a complete contrast to his families because Shadow was a real metalhead. He'd always be more eager to ride on his bike or to listen to metal music at full volume, or play the electric guitar instead of studying. However, what amazed her the most is when Professor was explaining the Albert Einstein's "Theory of relativity", Shadow managed to prove it in a matter of a second, what was a shock for both Maria and Professor. She realized that he maybe a tough guy, but was not so bad, and even very smart, considering his way of life, but for friendship, he was very much closed. Not if that troubled her, but considering the fact, that Shadow has good relationships with Tails, Espio, Vice-Principal Luna, and even dated Sunset before, she thought that she may try to establish some friendly relations to him. It didn't work in the way she wanted to, but at least they're talking sometimes.

Twilight walked over to the main door and pressed the ring button. She then grabbed her bag with both of her hands and resumed the waiting process, by humming something under her breath. She didn't visit them both for the last three weeks because Maria was concentrated on her studies in University, and Professor was preparing himself for traveling to Sweden to the Nobel Prize Awards. She just doesn't want to bother them or to seem intrusive. So, she decided to see them again in an appropriate time, and judging by the fact that the Professor's car is here, he may be back already. After one good minute of waiting, Twilight decided to try again and pressed the ring button.

"Professor Gerald?" She called out, "Professor, it's me, Twilight. If you're not busy, I'd like to ask you some question." She then took a hold of bag, "It's about your grandson's behavior.", She then gave a questioning look, when she thought that the answer wouldn't come, "Professor?", After another minute of waiting, Twilight walked over to the living room window and looked inside. The living room was empty, and the guest couch, on which Professor works usually, was empty as well. Twilight then raised her left eyebrow in question and looked at Gerald's car again.

"If he's not at home, then why is his car is still here?" She asked herself, by being puzzled. However, she then shrugged and looked to the left to see the road that led to the backyard. Twilight's eyes then turned wide, as she debated herself if she should enter the house illegally, or wait until somebody will open the door. That's, when something clicked in her mind, as the girl smirked herself widely, as she then thoughtlessly headed to the backyard. When she appeared in the backyard, Twilight looked around the territory to see the swimming pool, sunbeds, tables and sun umbrellas, and the opened back door. Twilight's eyes then turned wide in surprise, as she then walked closer to the door, and entered inside. She then closed the door behind her and walked further.

She quickly appeared in a huge living room, which was still empty and not even a single soul was here. The girl looked at the stairs and at the second floor, but they were as empty as the living room. Not a single sound from the kitchen side, or anywhere else, and no signs of life. Twilight then headed to the stairs and started climbing up.

"Professor?" She called out to Gerald, "Are you here?", When she climbed up to the second floor, she headed to the left. When she appeared next to the door inside professor's office, she knocked softly on the door, and opened it, as she peered inside. However, what she saw was an empty office with a chalkboard on the left, a pile of books lying on the desk, as well as the notebook with notes of his work. Bookshelves, filled with all the necessary information, the models made by the scientist according to his blueprints, and dozens of photos, where the professor was portrayed with his colleagues and friends from the scientific community. Among these photos, there was a photo, where he portrayed with Twilight and handing her the first prize in the space contest. Seeing that the office was empty, too, Twilight closed the door and scratched her head by being in wonder of where could he be.

A minute later, Twilight opened another door and peered inside the room, that obviously was the room of a young woman, "Maria?" Twilight called out, but again, there was no answer. The girl then sighed in disappointment and closed the door. She realized that neither was Maria, nor Gerald was not here today and was ready to head to the back door to leave this big and empty house. As she reached the stairways, she started slowly heading down. However, soon her ears caught a loud noise of the motorcycle's engine and she stopped her ways as she widened her eyes to see in surprise, as she ran down toward the living room's window and looked outside, but only to gasp in fear when she noticed Shadow is riding his Harley Davidson toward his house.

Shadow then stopped in front of Gerald's car and turned off the bike's engine. He then opened the side stand to and got off his bike, before he headed toward the entrance door.

Seeing him coming, Twilight grinned nervously and hid behind the wall, knowing that he won't be glad in seeing her here.

"Oh, no… Oh, no…" She moaned nervously, as she ran her eyes around the living room, "Why am I so stupid? Yeah, great idea Twilight. To sneak into the house without the permission of its owner. The Police will be so glad to talk to you… Ugh…", However, while she was thinking of what she should do, she could hear the door handle twisting from side to side. Gasping deeply, Twilight couldn't come up with anything better, than to run back up the stairs. She quickly ran up and rushed to the right, by trying to make her steps to sound softly for Shadow couldn't hear her.

Meanwhile, Shadow opened the main door and entered inside, as he was wearing the same sad and depressed look on his face. He didn't want to come back to his house today because it still had a lot of memories that settled here. The memories he didn't want to come back to. He looked around the living room to see the very same guests couch on which his grandfather was spending every morning, the old fashioned TV which wasn't included since then, the coffee table on the top of which he saw a bunch of the scientific magazines, and many other details. Shadow then shook his head in sadness, and sighed deeply, as he then headed upstairs toward his room.

Meanwhile, Twilight was running through the corridors of this huge house in a search of an emergency exit, however, soon she ran to the dead end, where she could see the window that led to the backyard. Looking out of the window, Twilight figured out that jumping down is a very bad idea because she might crash and get herself hurt. She then turned around and spotted two doors on both sides of the corridor. Without finding a better solution, she walked to the door, that led to the left, and opened it, but inside she saw a huge bathroom. She then growled in annoyance, but soon, she froze dead, hearing the sounds of steps, that came closer and closer, and gasped. She then entered the bathroom door and closed the door quietly.

Shadow appeared from behind the corner and headed toward his bathroom door to take a contrast shower to relax a bit after another long night. As he walked over to the door, he grabbed the door handle and turned on the light.

Inside the bathroom, Twilight gasped in fear, when the light turned on, and then she ran to the wall and tried to hide behind the hanger with towels.

Shadow opened the door to the bathroom, and entered inside, leaving the door opened. In the meantime, very nervous and scared Twilight was standing behind the towels, and watching him with a nervous grin on her face, and wide eyes as she froze like a statue. She didn't make even a single move, and seemingly, she didn't even breath, scared that he could hear her. Shadow, however, was still standing in the doorway and looking around the bathroom as he was looking for something very important. He then sighed deeply, and walked deeper into his bathroom, with the door is still opened and thus leaving a chance for Twilight. The girl then decided to use it as a chance, as she then walked quietly and slowly out of the bathroom, and headed down the corridor. She then stopped, when she heard the sound of the running water in the bathroom, and blushed madly, as she knew what he's going to do. She then threw her eyes to the left, without turning her head, as her mind suggested her to check him out, but then she groaned on herself and smacked herself in the face, with her eyes closed tightly. After taking the upper hand over her own mind, Twilight headed toward the exit.

Soon, she stopped again, when she saw the door that led to the room, where Twilight never was. The girl then lifted up her left eyebrow and looked back toward the bathroom door. Thinking that if he's in the shower, she smirked and looked at the door toward the room, and grabbed the handle. She then opened the door and entered the room, but as she appeared inside, the smirk on her face gave a way to confusion, when she noticed that she appeared inside the typical metalhead's room with a metal attributes placed on the stands, closets and the walls. She saw the posters with the bands like Tiamat, Slipknot, In Flames, Opeth, Korn, Metallica, Slayer, Crush 40, Dream Theater, Helloween, Nickelback, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Sonata Arctica, Nightwish and etc etc etc. On the left corner of the room, she saw a black electric guitar. She then curiously walked closer to the guitar and ran her fingers over the strings. She then smirked as she remembers that Shadow was a real good at playing the guitar, and giggled quietly when she remembered how she visited Professor for another lesson, and how the sound of the electric guitar ran out from Shadow's room.

She then looked at his computer desk, and walked closer, as she saw a small photo. On this photo, she saw Shadow along with his families, on some sort of the metal fest, and perhaps it was the Wacken about which Shadow talked a lot last year. She could see Shadow himself smirking to the cameraman, and dressed in a black leather jacket, light blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, with the label Blind Guardian on the top of it. Maria was next to him, with a metal makeup on her face, as she was showing her tongue to the camera, wearing a spiked collar on her neck, dressed in a black t-shirt with the label Helloween, and pink jeans. Gerald was standing on the left of the three, as he was grinning at the camera, like a badass, dressed in a black t-shirt with the label Slayer, as well as the black jeans. His hands formed two rock and roll horns. Twilight couldn't help, but giggled over this, as she found it very amusing to see them not in the way she used to see. She then sighed in relaxation, and smiled gently, seeing Shadow in the way he was before. The normal person with human emotions, and not wearing the stone face.

She then looked around the room again to see at least one photo with him and Sunset together to check on his words that he doesn't need Sunset anymore. Usually, the stalkers had a huge altar in their house for the one they're stalking after. Glancing at Shadow's closet, Twilight headed there. As she opened the door to the closet and peered inside, she saw nothing, but a bunch of cloth belongs to Shadow, including his white suit, in which he was dressed back in the party when Sunset broke up with him. She then smiled shyly as she remembered how hot he looks in this outfit. She then giggled and peered more attentively to see at least one sign of his obsession with Sunset, but she didn't even found the photo with them two together, what was strange because Sunset was a huge fan of making photos with her and Shadow together. Twilight sighed in disappointment, and slight relief, as she realized that her conclusions were wrong because otherwise, she could see a huge altar like it always happens, but if there was no altar, then it means that he's not obsessed. Maybe Sunset obsessed then?

Though, soon she heard the sounds of steps that came out of the corridor and gasped in fear. When she turned around at the door, she could hear that the steps grew closer and closer, and soon she saw someone twisting the door handle. Twilight is left nothing to do, but to hide inside the closet. She then dove deep between the cloth and looked out through the door blinds for a better view of the room. Soon, she saw the door opened wide, and Shadow's silhouette entered inside, with only a white towel wrapped around his torso, while his clothes he was wearing on his hands, and that means that his well trained and strong body was opened for her vision. His tattoos looked very impressive. On his chest, he was wearing a huge symbol of the spiky ball red and black in a color. On his back, she could see the label that says "The Ultimate LifeForm" made in a gothic style, and under the label, she saw the image of Harley-Davidson is driving somewhere far away. Twilight couldn't help, but gasped quietly in admiration, by seeing him shirtless as she blushed deeply.

Shadow walked over to his own bed and tossed his clothes on the top of it. He then sighed deeply and sat down on his own bed. He buried his face deep into his hands and groaned in annoyance and weariness. He then opened his eyes and looked at the floor. He dove deep into his train of thoughts about what's to do next. He broke up with Sunset, who might be the only close person he was left, and now he remained completely alone in this world and had to get out of his troubles somehow. Maybe the compensation will cover his financial hole, but it won't be for long. He have to look for a job to keep the house, otherwise, he maybe has to exhibit his grandfather's house for sale. He didn't want to do it, but if he won't find the money, he'll have to do it sooner, or later. He then sighed sadly, as he stood up from the bed, and walked over to the stand with a towel on.

"Oh, who am I kidding." He said to himself with a hint of weariness and annoyance in his voice, as he opened the drawer and took his pants. He then pulled off the towel and tossed it on his bed.

Seeing his movement, Twilight gasped deeply again and covered her eyes with her hands. She then gritted her teeth, by trying her best to sustain from looking at the naked hot and handsome guy standing there behind this door. Her mind then started to give her the images that almost forced her to rush out of the room and to jump on him. Twilight was groaning quietly, and muttering curses under her breath, to get rid of these thoughts. However, soon she lost her control and opened her eyes sharply, as she looked through the door blinds to see him. However, thankfully to her, Shadow was already dressed in blue jeans and black socks.

Shadow buttoned his jeans, and adjusted his clothes, as he finished with changing his dress and then he took out his black t-shirt. He then closed the drawer, and put on his t-shirt, before he jumped on his bed and rested his head on the pillow. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling as he drove deep into his thoughts again.

Seeing him like this Twilight sighed deeply in relief as her lips formed a relaxed smile. However, her relaxation soon gave a way to a dreamy look when she again remembered Shadow's shirtless torso. She knew that he's a very tough person, but only an idiot wouldn't admit, that Shadow looked amazingly hot. Especially his tattoos. What does it mean? She didn't know, but she knew definitely, that despite his toughness and sternness, Shadow is an incredibly hot guy. She then uttered a dreamy sigh, while her cheeks were covered in deep red, and her eyes fixed on him.

Meanwhile, Shadow heard a girlish sigh somewhere on the side of his closet and widened his eyes as he then took a sitting position, and looked at the doors of his closet.

In the cloth room, Twilight's face twisted to nervous when she saw that, and then she cringed, "Oh, no…" She whispered, "No, no, no, no…"

Shadow then frowned, and stood up from his bed and walked over to the closet. He then opened the door sharply to see what the hell is going on, and seeing very much flustered Twilight Sparkle, whose face was also deep red, he widened his eyes in bewilderment, as he gave dumbfounded look. Twilight, though, was staring into his crimson eyes with an awkward smile on her face, as she then giggled and waved her hand.

"Umm… Good morning, Shadow." She said awkwardly, not knowing what else she could say. Shadow, though, was too shocked by seeing the nerdy girl inside his closet to respond. However, he then glared and smacked himself in the face in annoyance as he groaned. When he opened his eyes again, he looked back at Twilight, this time an annoyed look on his face, and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"In the name of my Mother, Twilight Sparkle!" He spoke with a growl, "What the hell are you doing in my closet?", Twilight at first wasn't sure of what to say to justify the intrusion into his house and continued giving him a nervous grin on her face. She then scratches the back of her head trying to make her disabled brain work.

"I'm… well…" She uttered, trying to come up with words, "... Uummmm…" She then smiled nervously, and looked into his crimson eyes, "I got lost." Was the best thing she could come up with, what caused Shadow to sigh and to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

A few moments Later, Shadow walked out of the room, by carrying Twilight in his left arm, as he was heading to the exit door, as he was now frowning in huge irritation. A shocked and very surprised girl had a blank look on her face. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders to prevent any accidents in falling. The biggest thing that surprised her was the fact that Shadow was using only one arm to carry her, while the other was completely free.

"How in the world can he do that?" Was the thought that stuck in her mind, but soon, she was out of her thoughts, when Shadow reached the main door and stopped in front of it. He then opened the door wide and stood on the left side. Glancing back at Twilight, the young man pointed her toward the exit, and seeing this, Twilight narrowed her eyes and obediently walked out of the house. When she appeared on the porch, she turned around to face Shadow and to see that he was still looking at her with a frown on his face.

"Thanks for walking me out, Shadow." She said with a hint of sarcasm, that Shadow heard perfectly, "You're welcome." He said, sarcastic as well, "Next time if you want to visit my house… just call me." He said before he shut the door. Twilight, though, was still standing on the porch, and looking at the door with narrowed eyes, as if not wanting to leave, because there's still one thing that she wanted to figure out.

"Shadow." She called out, "I have some questions for you."

The door opened suddenly, and Shadow's annoyed face peeked out, "You can ask me these questions in school, Twilight." He said, obviously frustrated, "Go away now."

"Hey, what's wrong with asking these questions right now?" Twilight asked a question as her eyebrows arched in frown, but then her eyes widened suddenly, "And where's your grandfather?", Shadow sighed when he heard this question, "I came here to ask him some questions about your behavior…"

"He's not here, Twilight." Shadow said as he sounded somehow dramatic. Twilight's left eyebrow then lowered in question, "Okay?" She said suspiciously, "Though… Can you say where he is, and when he'll come back? I didn't speak with him for quite a long time and I'd love to talk to him again.", Shadow's face then twisted to the stone face which doesn't express any emotions.

"Wanna see him again?" Shadow asked, and Twilight smiled and nodded, "Fine. I can take you to the place, where he's now with Maria. But… not today…", Twilight stopped smiling, and looked at him suspiciously again, "Why?" She asked.

"Just trust me on this." Shadow said, as his voice sounded pretty soft and even sad, "I'll let you know when it's time, alright?", Twilight decided to shrug it off and sighed, "Alright, if you say so…"

"Go on now." Shadow said as he prepared to close the door, "See you at the school."

"Shadow, wait." Twilight called him out again, as she grabbed the door to prevent it from closing. Shadow became annoyed again, "What now?" He asked. Twilight then gave an awkward smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for my accusations towards your address yesterday… and…" She spoke nervously.

"Don't mention it, Twilight." Shadow said through his sigh, "Though, it sounded pretty rude, to be honest!", Twilight nodded, "Yeah, and…" She then took a quick glance at her watch and widened her eyes in shock, "Oh my gosh…" She then looked pleadingly at Shadow, "Can you, please give me a quick ride to the School?" She asked nervously, "The class will start after ten minutes, and I'll never manage to get there in time."

After hearing this question, Shadow looked at her in wonders, if he should help her, or not. After all, she intruded into his house without any permission, however, she apologized for that, but does the apologize will be enough? He then sighed and grabbed his dark brown leather jacket, as he walked out of the house and closed the door. He then approached his bike silently, what surprised Twilight again. She continued to stand on the porch even after Shadow sat on the top of his bike, and inserted the key into the ignition. The boy then looked at her with his left eyebrow lifted up, and his left elbow is leaning on the handles.

"You're going to stand here for the rest of the day?" He asked with a hint. Twilight was silent at first, obviously shocked that he agreed to give her a quick ride, but then she smiled at him and walked over to him. She then took a back seat of the bike and shivered slightly.

"I never ride on the bikes before." She said as her voice has a strong treble, and gave a joking nervousness, "Is it safe?", Shadow sighed again and removed the side stand. He then positioned his bike into a vertical position, and it shook slightly from side to side. That spooked Twilight, who gasped quietly and developed a fearful look on her face. Shadow then looked at her over his right shoulder.

"It is safe as long as you don't do anything stupid." He answered her question, "Do not throw your arms up, never move your legs until we stop, and never distract me from driving. Now hold on tight.", Twilight took his words too literally, and tightly wrapped her arms around his chest, and cuddled to him tightly. Shadow groaned in annoyance over her antics. For some reason, he wasn't really pleased by her grip.

"Twilight!" He spoke through his groan. The girl then looked at him and gave a fearful look, "What?" She asked nervously, "Did I do something wrong?", Seeing her puppy-dog eyes, Shadow decided to be softer. He realized that her antics had nothing personal, so he then breather in/out to cool down, and looked at the key.

"No." He said, "Don't think about it.", He then twisted the key to unleashing the powerful roar of the engine. After that, he twisted the gas handle softly, and the bike started its slow and peaceful way toward the Canterlot High School.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **I hope, you guys enjoyed reading. Where, do you think Professor Gerald and Maria? Do you think that something might spark between Shadow and Twilight? You think she's the very same person who will melt the ice on his heart? And you think that Sunset is still has a chance to get him back? And the most important thing is if these thugs show up again?**

 **You will see the answer to these questions in the next chapters.**

 **As always, RFF if you liked the story, and STAY IN POWER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I'm back!**

 **Forgive me for not being here for so long, but the fact is that I was too busy with college work, and then I went to Italy with my girlfriend and friends to watch Giro d'Italia!**

 **So, yeah, I've returned back fresh and rested, and I'm ready to surprise you further and further, either if you want it, or not.**

 **Okay, so this chapter is written by BlockHeadGreen1189, and ApexWolf77. Original story belongs to Aki Akio.**

 **That's it, I gave the credits, and I now let's move on to the chapter.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the CHS, what formed a high-level spirit on all the students' faces. They were all smiling and joking toward each other as if sharing their perfectly high mood. Right near the main entrance of the building, a certain couple contains of purple haired girl and white haired boy were reading something.

"... And this song we should sing in duo…" Rarity spoke as she sounded as she usually sounds, "I start the first verse, then we sing the chorus together, then you sing the second verse, and then we sing the final chorus together…"

"And then we move to another song, right?" Silver asked as he sounded very much enthusiastic while on his face he wore a wide smile. Rarity giggled over his enthusiasm charmingly, as she then looked at him and gave him a playful smile. She flicked him softly on the nose.

"Be patient, darling." She said tenderly, "We still need to get the agreement of the others.", Silver, though, gave her a smug grin, "Oh, don't say it." He spoke in a manner of the alpha male, "We both know that they will agree with this.", Rarity couldn't help, but sighed at this, "Don't be so naive, Silvy boy." She spoke, "We both know that they might agree, and might not agree."

Silver sighed, hearing this, and threw his eyes on the paper sheet again, "Alright, and the final part is…"

"And the final part is the fireworks that spark right at the end of the song." Rarity continued his mind, as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "The music stops, we bow and join the party.", They looked into each other's eyes again, "Though, with this accessory around your eye, we need to come up with some makeup to hide it.", Silver sighed again and took off his sunglasses to reveal his black eye. He then narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I already apologized for this." He said as he sounded slightly frustrated.

"Oh, I remember, darling." Rarity said, "But still it doesn't give us a good image.", She then took an important look on her face and took him by the cheeks, "Now, let's see what I can do with this…", She then started to examine his eye as her mind resumed looking for the options, while Silver froze silently, letting his girl do her job.

"Hey there, Mr. Black Eye." One of the students said as he walked past them two. This prompted them both to make their eyes wide and to look at the one who said this. Silver then frowned deeply and was ready to give the lesson to that guy.

"What did you say, you…", He then silenced instantly, as Rarity grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him closer to prevent another fight. She frowned at him deeply, this letting him know that this is a bad idea. Silver cooled down, seeing her frown, and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." He said, somehow disappointed. Rarity smirked victoriously, and then she pulled them both into the standing position, and they were ready to head inside the school building.

"Hey there, you two." Sunset's voice called out to hem, prompting them to stop and to look at her. Seeing smiling Sunset walking toward them, Rarity smiled in relaxation. Her yesterday's nervous breakdown left them all in worries for her, but now these worries seemingly were gone. The girls then exchanged a tight hug, when the gap between them closed.

"It's good to see you in a better mood, Sunset." Rarity commented. Sunset patted her friend softly on the back, and then they finished their hug and looked at each other again.

"You feel better now, I hope?" Rarity asked with a concern in her voice. Sunset nodded at her simply.

"I feel much better, Rarity." She said in a friendly manner, "Thank you.", She then looked at Silver, who greeted her with a friendly smile on his face, "Morning, Sunny." He said in a joking manner, "Glad to see ya back on track.", Sunset, though, looked at him questioningly, and slightly nervous, as she noticed his huge black eye over his left eye.

"Silver?" She asked, "What's wrong with your eye?"

Silver frowned in frustration, "Oh, come on…" He growled as he then put on his sunglasses to hide his shame, "I had it since yesterday…"

"Now, now, Silvy." Rarity cooled him down as she grabbed his arm with both hands, "There's no need for this…", Silver sighed again, "Sorry, honey." He said simply, as he looked away, prompting the girls to giggle at this. Sunset then smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Silver." She said in a friendly manner, "I just was too far off from everything that's happening around me yesterday.", Silver sighed, as he looked at her with a dirty smile on his lips and shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Yo, what's up, people." Another recognizable voice sounded not far from the three, prompting them all to look at the source of its voice. Seeing Sonic is walking at them with his trademark grin on his face, they grinned at him in response.

"Oh, the Blue Blur himself has finally given us the honor to visit our School." Silver commented, what caused a slight giggle from the girls, and then the boys exchanged a tight arm wrestling like handshake, "You look much better than yesterday, Sonic." Silver spoke again, as they finished their handshake, "What is the reason of such a change in mood?", Sonic shrugged, "Dunno." He said, "Maybe a short parkour run along with my brother helped my mind to break free from reality, or maybe… something else…", Sunset gasped quietly when he said "something else" line, and she grinned nervously, remembering the meeting with the thugs. Rarity noticed her movements and widened her eyes in curiosity.

"Sunset, darling?" She called out to her friend, what attracted the boys' attention. Seeing three pairs of eyes staring at her, Sunset couldn't help but blushed in embarrassment. Rarity, though, caught her moment, and her face formed a naughty grin.

"Oh, I think I can hear wedding bells?" She said in a teasing manner. Sonic and Silver looked at her questioningly, Silver then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ehhh, Rarity?" He asked by being in deep puzzlement, but not as puzzled as Sonic was.

"What do you mean by that statement Rarity?" Sonic said as he blinked his eyes in confusion at her. She then turned to him with an even wider and sultry smirk and a blush as she was also getting very excited by this possible outcome.

"Oh don't play coy with me Sonic." She said in a teasing sultry manner, "Ever since you said that 'something else' line and I saw Sunset's reaction, I just know what's transpired here." She said.

"You do?" Sonic said clearly confused.

"Yep." Rarity said as she continued. "Nothing like a little late night loving to brighten anyone's day after being in the Blue's for so long like you two." Rarity said in a sultry tease. "WAIT, WHAT!?" Both Sonic and Sunset shouted in unison as their faces changed its color to deep red. Silver decided to play a hero for both Sonic and Sunset and tried to stop his girl's teasings.

"Rarity, please calm down with this…" He spoke calmly as he gave a nervous grin, "I am sure, that this is not exactly what you thought of."

"Oh come now Darlings. There's no real shame in it, in fact, I think it's just wonderful two wounded hearts come together to mend as one, plus I think you two would actually make a very cute couple together?" Rarity argued with her boyfriend, and now wanting to encourage her friends' alleged feelings of passion for one another.

Rarity then began to squeal in joy at this as she enjoyed a good romance story, "Ooooh Sunset I see you're moving up in the world, and though I have nothing against our dear friend Shadow, I always felt you could do better darling, especially if you ever wanted to move on with the troubled bad girl label you've had to endure then switching up with someone else is an excellent way to go, though you have to consider the feelings of the other in question I suppose as well?" She said as put a quizzical finger on her chin in a debate of this. Sunset and Sonic were getting redder and redder after all this Rarity's interrogation, though, thanks for them two, the school bell ring sounded on the main entrance's side. Silver used it as an opportunity, and took his girl by the arm, and started to pull her softly toward the school entrance.

"Rare, let's go." He spoke, though, facing with Rarity's resistance, "We might be late getting to class.", Rarity, though, stopped him, by frowning, "Oh, please, Silvy." She said in her ladylike manner, "If we get late for a couple of seconds, nothing bad will happen to us.", That's when Sonic and Sunset have finally returned to their senses and looked awkwardly at each other. Sunset then shook her head sharply and walked over to Rarity to explain the situation.

"Rarity, Silver is right." She spoke nervously, "It's not what you're thinking of. I was at the Eastside last night, and bumped into some thugs, but thanks for my ass, Sonic and Manic were not far from where I was, and got me out of there.", Sonic then stood on Sunset's left and crossed his arms in the chest area, as he frowned at the two, "Yeah, and after that, I gave her a ride to home." He said as he sounded very confident, "And that's all!", Silver and Rarity looked at them with wide eyes and wanted to ask some more questions about the Eastside, but Rarity then returned the very same naughty grin on her face.

"Oh, so dear Sonic played a hero for you, darling?" She asked in a loving manner, as she started to rub on Silver's strong arms, "Mmmmm... That's so romantic." She then looked at Silver and fluttered her eyes lovingly, "Am I right my love?", Silver couldn't resist that smile. He then grinned at her playfully and picked her up in his arms, what caused another giggle from Rarity. He then nudged his eyebrows up and down looking into her eyes.

"You're always right, my lady." He said in a macho manner. Rarity's face turned red in his manner of speaking, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Sonic and Sunset sighed deeply in relaxation and chuckled over their friends' interactions to each other. Silver and Rarity were dating for a year to this day, and people have known for a long time now since they got used to their romance. Sometimes, their interactions look slightly ridiculous from their friends' point of view. Both Rarity and Silver gets sometimes way too lovey-dovey in their interactions, even despite their long time romance, and behaving like they're dating for a week, or two. However, isn't it the point of love and to be loved?

"Oh, for god's sake." They suddenly heard Rainbow's voice behind their backs. Sunset and Sonic turned their heads to the source of the voice to see the rainbow haired girl is heading to them with a grin on her face, "Am I seeing a double date occasion?" She asked in a joking manner. Sonic smirked at her widely.

"If by a double date you mean them, and you and me, then the answer is yes." He said teasingly, prompting Dash to giggle. She then nudged him friendly on the shoulder.

"Oh, hush, blue boy." She said before she looked at Sunset, "Well? How's the Sunny Bunny feels today?", She asked her in a joking manner, "Ready for crashing the high note?"

"I was born ready!" Sunset said. Before the friends were ready to enter the school, they heard the sound of the very well known HD's engine. Sunset then gasped and looked sharply to the road. She then formed a sad look, seeing Shadow's bike and her ex behind the wheel. However, her eyes then turned wide, when she saw Twilight Sparkle is sitting on the back seat and tightly holding him. The others became shocked by this, too. That was enough to Sonic, Silver, Rarity and Rainbow Dash became dumbfounded by what they saw.

"WTF?!" Silver asked in the question, what caused a disapproving glance on Rarity's face. She then flicked him softly on the forehead for his almost "swearing," "Silvy, do not swear, please." She said in her ladylike manner, still being in his arms, though, when she looked at the bike which is already parked in the parking lot, she became puzzled again, "Though, I know how you feel." She said in a questioning manner, "I never thought, that Shadow and Twilight are so close to each other."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Rarity." Rainbow Dash commented, "Maybe he just decided to give her a ride because she was getting late?"

Sonic chuckled mockingly, "Oh, Shadow can give a good ride to anyone." He joked as he nudged RD's left shoulder, "If you know what I mean.", RD, Silver, and Sunset chuckled over his statement, but Rarity gasped in a shock, as she doesn't really like these vulgar jokes. She then formed a frown and looked deeply into Silver's eyes, what prompted him to stop his laugh and to form an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry." Silver said in an apologetic manner. Rarity smirked at him in return and rubbed his nose lovingly.

Meanwhile, Shadow stopped his bike and turned off the ignition. He then opened the kickstand to lean it on the ground. The bike shook slightly on the left, what prompted Twilight to gasp quietly and nervously, as she then tightened her grip around Shadow's chest. Shadow felt how her grip grew stronger, but he didn't get angry for this. He then sighed and looked at her back over his shoulder, as he gave a calm look.

"We're here, Twilight." he declared, what prompted her to look at him, "Your nightmare is over. You can get off.", Twilight blinked her eyes once, as she then looked on the ground and carefully placed her right leg on the top of it. She then slowly unwrapped her arms around Shadow and got off the bike. After cooling down, she grinned nervously at him and giggled.

"Hehehe… It was a nice ride, though... a little bit... well... scary…" She said in a nervous manner, and for some reason, her manner of speaking caused a smirk on Shadow's face, "That told by everyone who got the first bike ride." He said, somehow mocking Twilight. The girl, though, didn't take his mock seriously, as she thought, that it was just an innocent joke. She then grabbed her bag, and hung it on her right shoulder, before prepared to head toward the school.

As Shadow turned his head towards the group he spotted Sunset there and gave her an ice cold glare at her which she turned away rubbing her right arm in a sad downtrodden way. Sonic noticed this and held his arm out as he walked in front of her providing a protective shield against his scrutinizing gaze. He then spoke up to Shadow and said.

"Yo man chill, hasn't she suffered enough for her sins? You know she didn't mean to drop the bomb on you like that, so give her a break why don't you?" Sonic said firmly, while Sunset was taken back by his supportive defense of her. While Rarity's face lit up as well and adding to her suspicions as well of her and Sonic. She then smirked at the two and whispered something under her breath, what was still loud enough for Silver could hear her. He then looked at her questioningly.

"What did you say?" He asked whispering as well, but his girlfriend simply gave him a playful smile, "I'll tell you about that later." She whispered at him as she flicked him on the nose. Meanwhile, Sunset sighed deeply over Sonic's protective attitude. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, what prompted him to switch his gaze and turn to her. Seeing her "It's fine." look, Sonic widened his eyes in a surprise, but Sunset caught his eye question.

"Sonic, don't worry." She said quietly, "He'll never hurt me. Trust me.", Instead of an answer, Sonic narrowed his eyes, forming this "Wha?" look on his face and thinking to himself as if she was dumb, or not.

Meanwhile, while that was happening, Shadow simply sighed in annoyance, with absolutely no desire of answering Sonic's question or seeing Sunset, so he then got off his bike, and walked over to the school's main entrance. When he walked past the group, Sunset was ready to head after him, though, she then felt someone's hand grabbing her shoulder. Turning back over her shoulder, Sunset saw Rainbow Dash is giving a calm look, and shaking her head from side to side.

"Girl, let him go." She said calmly, "You see yourself that he doesn't want to talk to you.", Sunset then sighed, because Rainbow Dash was again about being obvious, and looked back toward Shadow's side, but only to see that he's already erased from her sight. Twilight walked over to her friends, by having a questioning look. The others heard her steps, and after forming puzzled looks on their faces, they looked at her as if trying to read her mind. Twilight's sense of these looks let her understand that she need to explain what they just saw, and after forming a nervous smile, she looked at them and giggled.

"I know what are you about to ask." She spoke as she sounded very nervous, and with her cheeks deep red, "I was going to visit professor today…" Sunset sighed sadly when Twilight mentioned professor, "... but he wasn't in the house, and Shadow agreed to give me a ride to the school.", Sonic, RD, Silver and Rarity exchanged the awkward glances with each other at first, though, they then shrugged and headed toward the school's entrance. Everyone except Sunset, who continued to stand where she stood with her head dropped down. Twilight saw her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sunset?" She called out to her. Sunset sighed again and looked at Twilight.

"Look, Twilight." She spoke sadly, "I really want to tell you the reason of why Shadow hates me, but I think it won't be fair for him.", the girls then headed to the school entrance, "It's okay, Sunset." Twilight said with a smile, "I know what you're heading to. He'll tell it himself.", Sunset smiled at her friendly, and then they both looked forward to seeing where they're going.

Meanwhile, behind them was the road, on which the yellow car drove slowly closer to the school. Inside the car, four young men, dressed in a regular cloth, looked toward the main entrance, and one of them glared when he saw the girls entered inside.

"There she is!" He snarled as he was ready to open the door, "Let's go, we can still catch her!", but before he managed to open the door, his companion stopped him by grabbing him by the arm, "No wait, you idiot!" He said sternly, "It's a damn school, do you want us to get caught?", He then looked at the school entrance, "Let's wait until the day's end!" He said, "After that, we will show her on not to mess with us!"

"Fine, Geoffrey!" The thug snarled, "Though, how did you guess, that she's a CHS's student?", Geoffrey smirked, "I have just trusted my intuition." He said smugly, "There's only one girl with a red and yellow type of hair."

Meanwhile, a very familiar Jaguar X-Type drove close to the school, inside of which, Manic and Cadence arrived. Manic then stopped the car and looked at his GF with a smirk on his face.

"Call me when you're done, honey." He said with the voice of the rock star of his, prompting Cadence to give him a charming smile, "I will, my Prince." She said lovingly before she moved closer to him and gave him one quick peck. After that, she fluttered her eyes and opened the door. Leaving the car, Cadence leaned down to look into his eyes again.

"See ya after the job." She said. Manic's smirk grew wider, as he then winked at her, "See ya." He said simply before he started the ignition again. Cadence then closed the car's door and backed away for two steps. Next thing she saw was how Manic slowly drove off further on the road. She accompanied his car with her eyes, by smiling happily, however, when her eyes caught the sight of the unfamiliar car, the smile wiped off her face and replaced by a questioning look. She knows all the cars of all the students and she has never seen this car before. It was an old sedan, yellow in color, and perhaps made in Europe, judging by it smaller size, and very civilian look. She then frowned deeply and headed toward the car to figure out of who these people are.

She then walked up as her high heels clicked against the pavement and as she reached the Volvo she then rapped on the side windows somewhat startling the thugs inside as their attention was turned towards the school. They all jumped slightly in suddenness and looked at the person who was rapping on them, but only to see the face of a beautiful but very much annoyed young woman. Three of them were ready to use it as a chance, however, Geoffrey recognized this woman instantly as he was one of her students. He looked at his companions.

"Take it, easy guys." He commanded, "I'll take it myself.", He then formed a somehow affable smile, and looked at his ex-teacher, and lowered down the door window glass, "Professor Cadence, what a nice surprise." He said as he tried to sound calm, and friendly, however, Cadence knew him too well and didn't take his false friendliness in the way he wanted. Her eyebrows formed a deep frown, as she crossed her arms in the chest area.

"Geoffrey St. John!" She said, "Why am I surprised? What in the world you and your friends forgot here? Do you even have the idea that parking in this area is forbidden?", Geoffrey sighed and narrowed her eyes over her manner of speaking, "Besides, I thought that I made it clear for you do not come close to the school!", Cadence finished her sentence. Geoffrey shook his head hard before he opened the door and walked out of the car, while his companions continued to stare at Cadence in awe.

"Oh, come on, Professor." Geoffrey spoke still smiling at her friendly, "I just wanted to visit my old friends…"

"You can always call your friends after the school time, and far from here." Cadence protested as her voice didn't change, "Now, please, be a good boy and get out of here. And take your friends with you, because if you won't, I'll call the police!", Geoffrey realized that it's impossible to argue with her, and sighed deeply in response, but before he started his talk, one of his companions jumped out of the car window and grinned at Cadence.

"Yo, babe!" He spoke, "You're a real hot thing!" Geoffrey cringed in nervousness, after hearing his companion's voice, "Are you married or have a boyfriend?", Cadence's eyes went wide at these words, and then she and Geoffrey looked at him. Geoffrey gave him a glare.

"Shut up, you idiot!" He growled at him angrily. Meanwhile, Cadence frowned at the thug who was speaking with her.

"I do, young man!" She spoke in a demanding manner, prompting a disappointed sigh from the thug, "Now, please leave the school's territory!"

"Hey, we won't leave until we get this yellow-red haired bitch to pay for her actions!" Another thug shouted in rage, as he looked out of the sunroof. However, when he realized what he said, he grinned nervously, just like all the other thugs. Cadence gasped in a shock as she now realized who these thugs are. Of course, she understood that this thug was referring to Sunset, and these are the very same thugs who attacked her yesterday. She then became enraged and grabbed tightly Geoffrey's arm, prompting him to gasp in fear and to look at her. Seeing how she was glaring at him, he grinned nervously as he knew that it means nothing good for him.

"So you came here to visit your friends?" She asked in a threatening manner, and Geoffrey smiled awkwardly and giggled not knowing what to say. Cadence then sighed and took out her phone.

"That's it, I'm calling the police!" She said demandingly and dialed the number. Geoffrey gasped at this, and shook his head as he formed a pleading look, "Nonononononono…"

"Yes!" Cadence interrupted him, "And don't even try to run away, because I know who you are, and you'll never get a chance to escape this time…" She then placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

 _ ***WHAM***_

Cadence suddenly felt an incredibly strong hit on the head, what disabled her brain, and her vision became dark. She then fell on the ground unconscious with a little stream of blood which poured down on her temple. Geoffrey became horrified, and when he looked on his right, he noticed his companion, the one who tried to get Sunset, with a bat in his arms. Geoffrey then glared at him.

"OH, FOR FUCK SICK, RICKEY!" He shouted at him, as he took off his bat, "WHY YOU DID THIS?!"

"But she wanted to call the police!" Rickey tried to justify himself but got the smack on the back of his head instead.

"Why you such an idiot! UGH!" Geoffrey snapped again, before he looked at fainted Cadence, who continued to lie here, "We need to get out of here and fast!"

"Hey, but what about the bitch?" One of the thugs asked as he came out of the car.

"We will take care of her later." Geoffrey commanded, "Right now we need to save our asses until anybody see us!", Rickey and the others nodded in agreement, and then they all looked at Cadence, "Hey and what about her?" Rickey asked, "I don't think she will leave us alone after she wake up.", Geoffrey then looked questioningly at Cadence. He then frowned as he got the idea.

"We'll take her with us!" He said as he leaned down and took the chemistry teacher into his arms, "When she wakes up, we will convince her not to call the police!", He then walked over to the trunk, "Open the trunk!", Rickey quickly walked over to the trunk and opened it. Geoffrey placed Cadence inside the trunk and then he closed it tightly. Soon all three of them ran into the car, started the ignition and drove off into unknown direction.

 **Meanwhile at the center of the city.**

The black colored bag with the silver discs on the wheels stopped near the six-story building. The young green haired musician put on the sports sunglasses and walked out of the car. Since his car was truly British, the driver's seat was on the right side, and not on the left as most of the people used to. So when Manic opened the door, he appeared on the sidewalk, and not on the road. He then closed the door and threw his gaze up to see a huge banner on the rooftop which says "Sonic Underground". He chuckled himself slightly before he walked over to the entrance door and entered the building.

As he appeared inside the foyer, he threw one look toward the reception stand, where the receptionist was the girl with a dark gray hair and dressed in a black tight-fitting knee-length dress.

"Good morning, Octavia!" He greeted her and the girl smiled at him back, as she stood up from her seat.

"Oh good morning, Mr. Hedgings." She greeted him by using the British accent, "How's your morning ride?", Manic walked closer and leaned his elbow on the stand as he raised his sunglasses to demonstrate his emerald green eyes, "Not much interesting I saw." He said in his usual rock star manner of speaking, what prompted her to blush and giggle. As she giggled enough, she looked at him back and gave him the pack of papers.

"The sound engineer asked me to give you this." She said as Manic took the pack in his left hand, "He wasn't specific about what it is exactly, he said that you know what to do.", Manic turned serious as he took off his sunglasses and hung it on his vest. He then shuffled the papers to see what it was and nodded silently.

"Alright, I'll take a look at this in the studio room." He said simply and looked at her back, "Thanks, Octavia. BTW, how was your recording session? *smirks*... I hope my recommendations helped them to see how talented you are with your cello.", Octavia giggled in response.

"Aw, I'll tell you later on how they reacted, but in short, they were shocked." She said proudly, as she crossed her arms. Manic winked at her, "Glad to hear." He said before he turned to walk towards the recording studio, "Alright, if that's all, then I'll better take some practice. See ya later.", He then disappeared on the stairways. Octavia sighed in relief before she returned back to her seat and resumed her routine.

When Manic turned on the light inside the musical practice room, his eyes spotted room filled with the instruments wires and recording equipment. He then entered the room and took off his vest as he was whistling something under his breath. He then tossed the rest on the top of the chair and turned on the computer for taking some records of his practicing. He then took the drumsticks and twirled it between his fingers. When he sat down in front of the drum kit, he placed the sticks on the top of his drums and took his chain. When he took a glance on his chain, he suddenly turned sad and even dramatic for some reason.

Obviously, this chain was very important for him personally as this was the only reminder of his teacher who taught him on how to defend himself. Ten years ago, Manic was the wealthy kid who lived in a rough city and had to cross an even rougher side of town. There a bunch of Punks marked him for extortion and made him pay a fine for safe passage through their neighborhood, failure to comply with their demands resulted in a harsh beating by them if Manic didn't cough up the necessary cash for them. Though one day, Manic decided he had enough and refused to pay them anymore and attempted to stand his ground. This proved to be a mistake when Manic's attempts to defend himself were extremely feeble which resulted in him running for his life from their vicious retaliation and before the hooligans had Manic cornered in an Alleyway and were about to capitalize on the already vicious beating they gave him, with the leader pulling a butterfly knife on Manic, that's when he appeared.

An old man in a green robe came by and despite being outnumbered was able to dispatch the punks relative ease. Shortly after that, the old Sage offered Manic his services to teach Manic in the ways of martial arts and free running Parkour, which were valuable tools not only to defend yourself but to escape and evade the enemy's pursuit. Manic was also inspired by his Mentor to use these abilities to defend those in need and to be somewhat of a city sentry.

However, it was during this time that a ruthless gang of criminals calling themselves the Black Arms were terrorizing the city where they lived. They were a well-organized gang of gearheads with custom souped up vehicles that raided any place with clockwork-like precision and timing, ruthlessly expanded their territory in other gang territory offering the option of membership or death to anyone they encountered, and even be able to not only evade capture from police but able to mercilessly plow through any police forces that stood in their way.

For a time it seemed that Westopolis was on it's way to being a demilitarized zone, an anarchy wasteland of a city, a failed state with the Black Arms running unchecked throughout the city until one Day Manic's mentor Moss was able to gather leverage against the gang by appealing to a couple who was a major part of the gang to turn state evidence against the gang which lead to many of the gang's munition deposit and hideouts. However, before they could hand over the evidence to the proper authorities the gang got wind of the plan and came to silence the witnesses and take the evidence.

Manic remember that night all too well as he reminisced every detail about that night. They had gathered in the gym where Moss worked one night with a man and a woman who; as Manic couldn't help but looking back now, had trait's strikingly similar to that Shadow kid that hung out with his brother's friends on occasion? But Manic shrugged it off and continued on with his thought's. He then went back to that dark and fateful night at the gym as-as they were about to head to the local authorities to show what evidence they gathered as well as the material witnesses they had to bomb the Black Arms operations, when suddenly they were ambushed by the very same gang they were going to expose as Manic vividly remembered every detail that night.

 ***Flashback***

The windows of the gym shattered as homemade smoke bombs were thrown through them as smoke began to emit from the canisters that landed on the gym padded floor as gang members began bursting in from all entrances and exits of the building wearing some form or variant of black leather jackets bearing the Black Arms Insignia on it. Master Moss and a couple of songbirds were huddled in the center of the gym with Master Moss bearing his weaponized grapple claws ready at the gang as well as little Manic at his side.

Just then the last to slowly lumber in the nearest entrance was the leader in all his massive muscular form. He wore a black leather vest that stood out from the rest showing his undoubtful rank as leader, though he was heavily draped in shadow due to the failing lights from the fire he started you could still tell he was bald, and there was enough light to see a sinister tattoo on his forehead of a starfish like entity with a slit eye iris in the center. Apart from the leather vest, his top half was completely bare showing off his massive physique as well as he wore ragged jeans with big black boots that made massive footstep noises along with the jingling of decorative chains he wore that added to his intimidating presence. Within the shadows were the glimmer of the most sinister, cold, maniac looking eyes you could only see from the darkness. He lowered his gaze towards the small pair and gave a humorous grin as he said.

"So… this is the pair that threatens my operations here?" He said with reserved coolness, "An old man, a couple of traitors and a small snot nose brat? I don't know whether or not to be impressed or disappointed?" He said with cold calmness as his gang laughed maliciously at their leader's witty retort.

That's when the woman spoke up and said to her former leader. "You've taken things too far and too extreme, you've corrupted our gang…", She tried to speak, but then stopped by the gang's leader, who stretched out his right hand and silenced her.

"Shush, my dear." He said without changing his tone, "Think better, who helped our gang to raise up to the highest level...", He then crossed his arms in the chest, "If it wasn't me, you would remain on the level of the street thugs... and that's how you paid me back for what I did for you?" Then the man who was undoubtedly the woman's significant other than said. "Yeah, but now you've turned our gang into a bloodthirsty bunch of murderers, we never messed with the other gangs and killed people unceremoniously." He said with indignity at their leader's acts.

The gang, though, chuckled devilishly over his words, and then the leader turned away from them, "It was just a necessary sacrifices." He said with his voice still have this sinister joy, "Better, then wandering aimlessly around the countryside, not having the place of your own, and doing little odd jobs for the common folk who are too scared to get their own hands dirty." He then looked at the one of his gang's member, "Take a good care of them." He said at last before he approached the exit of the gym. One of the bikers grinned like a devil, after hearing an order of his boss, and looked at the rest of the gang. With one simple nod, he gave them a mental order, and they raised their guns before they aimed it towards the hostages.

Master Moss then did the one thing he could do, he embraced the boy to turn him away from the gruesome spectacle as the gang opens fire on the couple, ventilating their bodies full of bullet holes. But as soon as the deafening gunfire lifted, while still holding the boy close he secretly handed the boy the jump drive that had all the gangs dealings on it as well as other incriminating evidence on their as he quietly said to the boy.

"Go, take this to the nearest police station, I'll hold them off long enough for you to get away, and remember…. Use what I told you justly and wisely." He said as then turned around instantly and took his two weapons that looked like Sloth claws attached to chains, which allowed it's wielder to climb and swing off of various obstacles as well as this…. as he swung them directly at the gang leader while he had his back turned, just as he was about to make his exit from the door frame he came in from, he then yelled in surprise and pain as the two claws dug into his shoulders, as Master Moss then gave a harsh yank causing the gang leader to spin around and stumble towards him. While in that same instance the elderly sensei, moved with an agility and swiftness that was very deceptive for one his, as he then launched both his legs straight into the brute's chest, kangaroo style. This act quickly grabbed the gang members attention in alarm, as they weren't expecting such an unexpected stunt like this, as some went to assist as others just stood they're being onlookers of the impressive display laid out for them.

As all attention was focused on Master Moss and their gang leader, Manic carefully inched away from the crowd to the less obstructed exit were the fewest gang members occupied, which wasn't thankfully far from where he started inching towards the rear of the building but just as he bolted to the exit, one of the gang members noticed and shouted to the few who weren't completely engulfed with the fight in front of him.

"Hey, don't let that brat get away!" One of them said as one tried to bar his exit, but Manic managed to slide right underneath him, and slam the door shut and barricade it with a conveniently placed board to buy him some time as he made his escape up the fire escape as it was the only place that he'd be able to swiftly make an escape while evading gunfire from the gangs, as he made to the nearest precinct.

 ***End of Flashback***

Manic's eyes got opened suddenly when he heard the sound of his ringtone which broke his memories. He then looked towards the computer desk, and sighed deeply, as he stood up and headed there. He then took his phone and looked at the screen to see who was the caller, and seeing that it was Twilight Sparkle's phone number, Manic smirked and pressed the answer button. He then placed the phone to his ear and headed toward the studio's closet to take the wires.

"Hello, Twilight-girl." He spoke in his trademark rock star manner, "What do I owe this honor?", He then walked over to the door and grabbed the handle as he twisted it, "Sure. I am free now. What is it?" He then opened the door and turned on the light inside the closet room, but only to open his eyes wide sharply, when he spotted a strange sight. He saw an old man, lying on the floor, covered by mud and dirt. His cloth was all covered in holes, his hair was all messy and looked like a lion's mane. His long beard and mustaches were lying on the floor, and he stinks. A plate with breadcrumbs was lying next to him, and in general, he looked like a bum or illegal immigrant. Manic's face then twisted in disgust, as he then ew'd, even though, he knew who this man was.

"Twilight, wait a minute." He said, before he walked over to his uncle, and squatted before him. He then shook him hard by trying to wake him up.

"Uncle Chuck!" He called him out, "Wake up!", the man just groaned in annoyance when he felt that someone is shaking him. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes slightly and looked at the one who was trying to wake him up. However, seeing Manic, he immediately forgot about his weariness and sleepiness and sharply raised into a sitting position.

"Manic!" He said in a happiness, and hugged his nephew tightly, "Oh, my dear nephew, I'm so glad to see you!", Magic, though, cringed in disgust before the nasty smell, but he returned his uncle's hug and patted him on the back. Charles soon broke the hug and grabbed Manic by the shoulders and stared straight into his eyes, by having a fearful look on his face.

"Manic! Danger! Enemies!" He spoke incomprehensible phrases, "You must help me! I need you to take me to your parents!", Manic frowned and grabbed him by the hands, as he took his hands off his shoulders and then he started to brush his clothes off from the dirt.

"First off, I need you to tell me why are you look like a BUM!" Manic said with an annoyed tone in his voice as his face looked twisted again, "And why are you hiding in my studio's closet room?!", Chuck was ready to answer his question, "Manic, you don't understand!" He said as his voice had a strong note of fear for his life, and it was strong enough for Manic's ear caught it, "If you won't help me now, they'll find me!"

"Who?" Manic asked again, wondering why his uncle was like that, but then he remembered, that the phone line with Twilight was still on. He then raised the phone to his ear, and spoke to Twilight again, "Twilight, I'll call you later. I need…" He then silenced after Twilight spoke to him and formed a questioning look on his face, "Cadence… What?" He asked, what prompted a questioning look on Chuck's face.

 **Meanwhile, in CHS, in the chemistry class.**

"Cadence is still not arrived at the school, Manic." Twilight said as she was speaking with Manic on the phone, by sitting in the chemistry class along with the other disappointed students. Though some were relieved since they didn't have to take a quiz they weren't prepared for.

 **Back to SU recording studio.**

Manic's eyes went wide after he heard that his girlfriend didn't arrive at the school, "That's ridiculous." He spoke, "I dropped her near the main entrance." He then frowned, "I'll be right there, Twilight! Try to call her on the phone!", he then turned off the connection and hid the phone inside his jeans pockets. When he looked at Chuck, he walked over to him and helped him up.

"Uncle Chuck, we need to go." He spoke, "You'll tell me what's wrong while we're riding, okay?", Chuck nodded at him simply, and then the two headed towards the exit.

One minute later the two of them appeared outside and quickly headed towards Manic's Jaguar E-Type, and Manic opened the door for his uncle. When Chuck sat on the passenger's seat, Manic sighed in a slight dismay for his car's smell and took a driver's seat. He then started the ignition, and the car drove off towards the CSH.

* * *

 **Oh, oh, ow ... It seems that the tension is mounting.**

 **I wonder if the story is connected with the history of Shadow? What happened to Cadence, and could Manic help her? Will Twilight figure out of what happened with Professor Gerald, and why Sunset doesn't wants to speak about what happened on this damn party, when they're broke up.**

 **You will see it in the future chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And again we are at Canterlot High School.**

* * *

On the road, Manic was riding very fast in his car, while holding the wheel with only left hand. His right hand was having the phone pressed close to his ear, as he was very nervous, with trying to call Cadence.

"Cadence, please, answer the call…" He muttered fearfully, "Answer the call, girl…", However, she didn't answer, and her phone seemingly remained silent.

 **Meanwhile, next to the school.**

The bright pink woman's bag was lying on the green grass of the roadside. The sounds of the phone's ringtone sounded through the bag's fabric, but it was not loud enough to at least someone could hear it. However, suddenly one of the students, who walked passed, heard the sounds of the ringtone and looked down. She then widened her eyes upon seeing the bag and picked it up. Opening the bag, she took out the phone, and on its screen, she saw the number of the caller, and the name "My Love" on it. She then hid the phone back inside the bag and headed quickly toward the school to show it to her friends.

 **Back to Manic.**

That caused Manic to become even more nervous than he was before. He then placed the phone down next to the shift gear and grabbed the wheel with both hands. He added more speed, by pressing the gas pedal, and was very close for speeding. Uncle Chuck, who was sitting on the passenger's seat looked at his nephew with a worrying look on his face, not knowing what's happened.

"Manic?" He called him out.

"Cadence is not answering my calls." Manic said with a worrying tone in his voice.

"Maybe she switched the phone to the silent mode?" Chuck asked again, but Manic shook his head simply, as he spun the wheel to the right, "If only it was the truth, uncle." He said as he sounded more worried, "Twilight told me, that she's not appeared at chemistry class, though, I dropped her next to the school just a twenty minutes ago…", He then became sad as he spun the wheel to the left, and the CHS appeared right in front of him. Near the main entrance, he noticed the crowd of the students gathered next to the statue. For some reason, he thought that it's a bad sign. Manic then frowned and slowed the car down, until he reached the parking lot and stopped. He then looked at Chuck with a frowning look on his face.

"Stay here." He ordered and left the car. After Manic left the car, the old man sighed deeply, and looked toward the crowd of the students, "That doesn't mean anything good." He said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile, Manic reached the crowd of the students and started to push them around to get to the center of the crowd to see what's going on.

"Step aside, boys and girls." Manic spoke, as he was getting closer and closer to the center, however, when he reached the center, he spotted the girl with a light blue platinum hair, and rosy eyes, dressed in a light blue dress and blue shoes, holding the white bag and talking about it with one of her friends.

"I don't know exactly who is the owner, but it looks very expensive…" She spoke. Manic gasped when he recognized Cadence's bag and walked over to the girls.

"Girls." He called them out, what prompted them both to look at him, "Where did you found it?", the girl with pale blue hair looked questioningly at him, obviously questioned of his intentions, "You're going to say that this is your bag?" She asked with a sarcasm in her voice, what caused everybody's laughter. That's was enough for Manic's lungs to release the sigh of annoyance, as he then narrowed his eyes.

"Just show me where you found it exactly." He said with a somehow demanding manner. The girl sighed in response and walked stood up from her seat, while still holding the bag in her left hand, "Alright. If you insist." She said simply. Manic sighed deeply, and followed her, in last moment, giving an annoyed look to the students. They quickly reached the place, where the girl found Cadence's bag, and then she pointed on the grass while looking at Manic with an unamused look on her face.

"Here. I found it here. Are you trying to come out of the closet or something?" She said simply. Manic rolled his eyes over her question, and then raised his left eyebrow and looked at the grass. However, his eyes then went wide, as he then spotted a couple of traces of blood. He then frowned deeply and kneeled down in front of it. The girl widened her eyes over his actions and looked at where he was looking. She then gasped as she noticed the blood traces on the grass. She instantly became nervous and looked at Manic in wonder.

"Is that… b… blood?" She asked in a fearful tone in her voice, what prompted Manic to become puzzled. He then looked at her.

"You mean you didn't notice?" He asked surprised, and the girl shook her head nervously. Manic then sighed and stood up. He then reached out his hand toward her, "What's your name, girl?" He asked in a serious manner. The girl blushed slightly and smiled.

"It's Trixie, sir." She said somehow shyly, because of his seriousness. Manic nodded, "Alright, Trixie." He spoke, "Give me that bag, and you and your friends, go back inside the school building.", Trixie looked at him questioningly, "Why should I give it to you?" She asked with a suspicious tone in her voice, "The blood is out there, and maybe this blood belongs to the owner of this bag. If that's the case, shouldn't we call the Police?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do next." Manic answered, still being serious, but he softened slightly, "Just do what I say, alright?", Trixie was out of an argument, and she decided to give him a bag, "Are you a Police Officer?" She asked him. Manic looked awkwardly at her, "Not exactly, but… I have some contacts with the police officers. Don't worry." he said simply. Trixie then sighed deeply, and gave it to Manic, before she turned to the school, and headed there. Manic then sighed deeply, and turned worried, as he looked at his girlfriend's bag. He didn't have any doubts that it was her blood down there, then, perhaps this means nothing good. Suddenly the phone ring snapped him out of his trance. He widened his eyes, as this ring comes out from her bag, so he then opened it, and took out Cadence's phone. Seeing Twilight's name on the caller's profile, Manic turned sad again and pressed the answer button. He then raised the phone to his ear.

"Twilight." He said, a worried tone in her voice.

 **Inside CHS, in the school cafetorium.**

Twilight, who was sitting in front of her table, made her eyes wide when she heard Manic's voice answered Cadence's phone.

"Manic?" She asked in a surprise, "What… Why… Cadence forgot her phone in your car?"

 _"No, Twilight."_ Manic answered on the other line, what prompted Twilight to lift up her eyebrow in question, _"It's… *sigh*... I don't know how to explain it no because I still don't know anything."_

Twilight sighed, "Alright… What you're gonna do now?" She asked him again.

 **Back to Manic.**

Manic became sad because he didn't want Twilight to become nervous, and scared for her "sister". He knew how much Twilight adored Cadence, and he knew that she won't be happy when she realizes the truth. He then sighed again and decided to end this for now.

"Listen, I need to figure out what's going on at first." He said sadly, "I'll call you later, okay?"

 _"Well… *sigh*... Fine Manic."_ Twilight answered on the phone line, _"I'll be online for now, so try to call me quickly."_

Manic then turned off the connection and shook his head in dismay. He tried his best to resist the negative thoughts about what might happen to his girlfriend, and he was pretty much successful with this, but his mind was still trying to be his enemy and fought his positive thoughts. He then frowned deeply, and took out his phone, as he dialed the police number and raised the phone to his ear.

 **Back to Twilight.**

Meanwhile back at the cafetorium, Twilight sighed as she rested her elbows on one of the lunch tables and rested her chin in both hands at the thought of Cadences disappearance. When things like this happened to Twilight she couldn't think of anything else and it cut into her normal curriculum, and it affected everything else she did when she was this consumed with worry. So as lunch rolled around during the passing of Cadences disappearance, she found herself not hungry to eat anything due to her state of being. Though she was a model student, and she was a stickler to routines for keeping herself disciplined to keep maintaining that title she proudly wore, she didn't worry too much missing a meal for one day given the circumstances, considering she got up early enough to eat breakfast this morning. So she didn't worry about going hungry for missing lunch.

However her former babysitter and ex-sister in law, though she was no longer with her brother and though she was disappointed and heartbroken when she first heard that they split up, she felt no animosity towards any of them and she still regarded Cadence as her surrogate sister. And still didn't change the fact that she was missing with no indication of what happened to her but Twilight dark assuming imagination to fill in the possible gaps. Westopolis was registered after all as the nation's top ten crime populated cities that easily squeezed itself near or in the top five, despite it's commercial and industrial strengths, currency flow, and security and police resources. Which kinda said sadly that crime had much deeper roots other than economical reasons.

Sometimes a city with better resources meant better resources for larger scale criminals to the enterprise on, and it didn't necessarily stop mankind's dysfunctions and disorders from coming up to the surface, even in a brighter burger. And Twilight didn't want to think about Cadence and whatever clutches she found herself in with whatever psychoses and degenerates this city had to offer and needed to find a possible distraction to, as her counselor called it, keep from having one of her infamous neurotic panic attacks from happening or that was going to spell disaster for her and everyone around her, just like last time when she lost her school project that made up two-thirds of her school grade that would bring down her perfect above average grades down a notch, and if you didn't believe it just ask that bum slacker of a student she was paired up with on that other school project? They almost called the riot police on her and that guy transferred to another school shortly after that, with an alleged restraining order after, and a possible vacancy for Twilight at the nearest mental institution…. almost!

So with those fiasco's in mind, she tried to look for the nearest thing to occupy her and found who else, but Shadow, who was eating his sandwich a few tables from where she was. Not sure how or why he would be able to keep her mind clear but found nothing else to occupy herself with, she decided to collect her school bag and make her way down to him. As Shadow was taking another bite from his sandwich, he heard the scratching of linoleum against metal as Twilight took a chair next to him as he ate. Shadow then arched his eyes in a perplexing manner and was wondering why Twilight was so glum and why she decided to sit next to him? Though he didn't really mind her company other than the awkward situation they both found themselves in this morning, which warranted a tiny bit of suspicion on Shadow's part. Finding curiosity plugging him if nothing else, he finally decided to ask why she was so glum when he swallowed his sandwich.

"Twilight?" Shadow asked, a puzzled tone in his voice. Despite her own condition, Twilight decided to play some troll on Shadow, and smirked at him in response, as she crossed her legs and leaned her left hand's elbow on the table.

"Shadow?" She asked him in a joking manner as if mocking his speech. The dark haired guy sighed deeply, as his eyes went narrowed in response, as he then raised his sandwich to the level of his mouth.

"You need something from me?" He asked a direct question, but Twilight never ceased to smile, "Well, you can say that." She said simply, "I was just looking around, and saw you here completely alone, eating your sandwich, and… I thought… Hmmm, maybe this guy needs some company, after all, he might feel lonely."

Shadow sighed again, "I am not, Twilight." He said simply, "I am just avoiding insignificant conversations. However, I appreciate your company.", Twilight's smile grew wider, as she then gave him a nod. Shadow then continued.

"Though, I am not feeling comfortable, by being in the company with one of my ex-girlfriend's best friends." He said sarcastically, and then he took a bite from his sandwich. After hearing this, Twilight's purple eyes rolled to the ceiling level, as a sigh of disappointment flew out of her mouth. When she returned her gaze to him, she smirked and lifted up her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, it is true that Sunset is one of my best friends and stuff, but…" She then took a normal position, and moved her own chair closer to him, "But I think we both can find an agreement.", Shadow finished with the last piece of his sandwich at this moment, and as he swallowed the food, be wiped off his hands, and gave a suspicious look to his classmate.

"What kind of agreement?" Shadow asked by being curious.

"The deal is; you appreciating my company, and I am not speaking a word about Sunset… or at least about your past relationship." Twilight answered, smiling. This caused a questioned look on Shadow's face. He lifted up his left eyebrow in a wonder of why Twilight chose him as a random pal to chat, but not any of her other friends.

"But why me?" he asked again as he became even more suspicious, "Why none of your other friends?", Twilight rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and pressed her left hand to her chin, as she pondered on what answer she should give to him.

"Well, I guess... " She looked back at him, as she started to speak, "I guess, I can have a chat with my friends at any time, either they're free, or not, while you… Shadow, we knew each other for two years, and I have visited your house very often, but we never talked to each other, not even as pals… I just think it is a good time to break this barrier.", Shadow's face cracked into an almost smile, while he knew that she was right at some point. He was never interested in her, even though, he respected her for hiring their school at various contests. He then rolled his eyes, and shook his head in a slight disapproval, though, he felt that he was too lazy to stand up from his chair and to walk off. He then raised his right eyebrow and looked at her as he crossed his arms in the chest area.

"Fine then." he said in his trademark manner of speaking, what prompted Twilight to smirk victoriously, as she knew that she won this round, "But you gave me a promise. Do not bring up the topic about my relationships with Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight couldn't help, but giggled at him. Her mind gave her the idea, that all this attitude of his is just a mask, while the real Shadow is hiding behind this mask of rudeness, or more likely, he believes that she need to deserve his company. She then gave him a nod and spoke.

"I promise." She said at last, and lifted herself on the left to lean on the back of the chair with her left arm, "BTW, thanks again for giving me the ride to school."

"Again, Twilight… You're welcome." Shadow answered by crossing his legs, too, as he gave her a tired look, "But yet, you haven't explained to me, what you were doing in my closet.", Twilight grinned nervously, as she then blushed deeply like a tomato, and started to run her eyes over the cafetorium, by trying to come up with a reasonable explanation of her being there. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, Shadow stopped her, by stretching out his left arm.

"Wait." He said neutrally, "Don't say it. I don't want to know.", Twilight widened her eyes as he said so, but only to smile in response, "Okay." She said simply, "If you say so…", She then shrugged, and rested her head on her own arm, "So, what were you doing all night long, If you don't mind me to ask this question?" She asked in a friendly manner.

Shadow sighed, "It is a personal matter, Twilight." He said simply, as then decided to take the conversation into his own hands, "While I was eating, I noticed that you didn't touch your food." He said matter of factory to turn the conversation away from himself by asking one of his own.

"And while I also noticed that before you put on this facade of familiar cocky friendliness with me I noticed that you looked kinda down about something?" He said as while closing his eyes and putting on a facade of cold calmness to help divert her question away from him, while deep down it made him feel uneasy to divulge this sensitive information to her… at least just yet, even though she had a right to know in her own right since she frequently hung out with the professor and Maria as she was fond of them as they were of her. But since Shadow deemed this his problem since he lived with them, like a family. He felt it wasn't prudent to tell her just yet. So to keep selling the facade Shadow then asked a somewhat insensitive question to distract Twilight from her's, to get her's out in the open so that she'd feel compelled to get to the heart of her problem, so that she'd divert that question away from herself since Shadow realized how easily frazzled she can be about things.

"So if you have an actual problem at the moment unless this is some kinda clumsy attempt to 'try your luck' with someone, I have better things to do at the moment, did you get these pickup lines from that blue haired faker or something? Cuz while that cocky trick might work with him on some starry-eyed ditz, it won't work for someone like me. By the way didn't you have a crush on him a while back or something?" He said as he folded his hand behind his head, and leaning back on his chair while still closing his eyes, to help sell the idea that he really didn't care, to which to some extent he didn't, but if it had the desired effect of getting her off the subject, even if it got her to leave in an angry huff then he'd consider it a victory nonetheless. To which Twilight frantically responded.

"Listen, Shadow." She spoke as she sounded calm, "What happened between me and Sonic, is actually our personal stuff… *sigh*... Yeah, I had…" she then rested her head on her own shoulder, "... Awhile ago and… a while ago, yeah…"

Shadow humphs in response, and in a manner as if he wasn't surprised, "Figures…" He said as he sounded calmed too, "You two seems to be very close, huh? I guess that you're not together is actually for the best though…"

Twilight's eyes went all wide when he said that, "May I ask why?" She asked him. Shadow shrugged instead of a wordy answer.

"Dunno." He spoke, "I guess, though. You're too good for him is all, though… that's just my opinion.", Twilight arched her eyebrows in a questioning manner. Did he just… gave her a compliment? That's really something new, especially from Shadow. He never gave her any compliment, or even gave any attention to her. Not that they were like… rivals, but they were never friends or even pals. She then decided to take it calmly and gave him a friendly smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, Shadow." She said in a supposedly flirtatious manner, "But, do not you think that this is a bit offensive to Sonic?", Shadow narrowed his eyes, "I don't give a damn, if it's offensive to Sonic, Twilight." He said as a matter-of-factly, "So why didn't you touch your food? Is something bother you?", Shadow then asked as he decided to continue their conversation.

That's when Twilight decided to stop beating around the bush and just tell him about Cadence since it was kind eating her up inside and she hadn't confided in anyone besides Manic and that was over the phone, which wasn't very reassuring to her then up close and personal, but given the circumstances she understood so she decided to alleviate what she going through by Shadow hoping it would help.

"It's Cadence…. she's gone missing." She said as she began to explain to him. "You see, she didn't show up for school today and hasn't been in chemistry class all day and she hasn't been picking up her phone when I've been calling to see if she's alright?" Twilight said in strain worry for her sister like figure. Shadow knew she would overreact to things like this, hence wise she earned the title of 'the nerdy neurotic nutbar' from the student body of CHS. Knowing it was likely something not as dire as Twilight was making it out to be, and something not worth calling the national guard over since it was more likely a trivial misunderstanding on the missing party's part.

So Shadow shrugged it off by casually saying, "Eh... She's likely off having some fun time with her younger rockstar boyfriend to make her forget the years wasted she had on your brother." He said with his absolutely neutral voice, "Some girls do that because they over value their youth and do some outlandishly and sometimes even petty and crazy things to cope with the world not going the way they wanted it to go for them, so I'm sure Cadence is fine though she'll likely be fighting a hangover and not walking right for a week because of it." Said Shadow arrogantly to relieve Twilight's worries, though she was more offended if anything to think Cadence would do something so inadequate to her style of life. She frowned at Shadow, and shook her head slowly, thus letting him know that she's not appreciating this version. Shadow, however, simply narrowed his eyes in annoyance and shook his head slowly from side to side, thus letting her know that it wasn't something she thought about.

"Don't give me that look." He said as he sounded still calm and balanced, "I'm trying to say that she might be spending some time with Sonic's brother. Isn't that obvious?", Twilight then sighed as she wiped off the frown on her face, and replaced it with the worrying look. She then lowered her head and fixed her eyes on the floor.

"Shadow, I thought about it at first." She said, "Manic always gives a ride to school for Cadence. I called him at first, but he told me that he actually dropped her at the school, and after that, he departed to his recording studio… *sigh*... After that, I tried to call Cadence once again, but Manic answered the call, instead of her."

Shadow then lifted up his left eyebrow, "Maybe she forgot her phone in his car?" He asked. Twilight, though, was surprised, that he's saying the same options, that came into her own mind, however, she was too worried about telling him about it. She then sighed deeply, and returned back into a sitting position, as she then rested her elbows on the table, with her eyes looking straight into Shadow's.

"Shadow, I thought about it, too." She said through her sigh, "However, he didn't tell me on how her phone appeared in his car, and that's what bothers me the most. I don't know how Manic got Cadence's phone, and his voice… he may don't notice that, but he sounded very... worried."

Shadow formed a suspicious look on his face when Twilight finished her thoughts. He then looked at the table and rested his own back on the back of the chair. His mind then started to develop some strange feelings of… worry. Worry for… Twilight Sparkle? The same nerdy girl who was fangirling around his grandfather's scientifical works? That was strange for him, however, it is more likely because of his own family tragedy. He thought, that he actually knows what Twilight feels at this very moment, and he thought that he might need to give her some support. Of course, he had never cared about her, as she was just his then girlfriend's best bud, but now, he may need to take a look at his own views and to find the solution of his problem. Shadow then decided he must do what he needed, and formed a dramatic look on his face before he turned to Twilight, whose eyes were now closed.

"Look, Twilight." He called her out as he sounded unusually softly. Hearing his voice, Twilight opened her eyes and looked at him up to see him looking at him with concern. Shadow then decided to take a deep breath to gather up all of his courage. When he looked back at her, he opened his mouth, ready to speak.

"GUYS! THE POLICE ARE OUT THERE!" They suddenly heard the student's male voice sounded from the side of the entrance door, and widened their eyes, before they looked up to see the student is standing in the doorway, a terrified look on his face, "COME ON!" He shouted again, as he then ran off. The other students looked questioningly towards the doorway, as they then started to leave their food tables one by one and quickly walking towards the exit doors. Shadow and Twilight were surprised in absolutely the same level, however, their minds then came up to the decision to follow the example of the others. They quickly gathered their stuff and ran off towards the exit doors.

 **Meanwhile, outside.**

Six police cars arrived at the crime scene. Three policemen were investigating the blood traces next to the road. Six policemen were standing next to the limitation line to keep the students out of the crime scene. One policeman was taking some testimony from Manic. The green haired young man was very nervous, and often repeated himself, stuttering in his words, and sounded like if he has just survived an assassination attempt. Well, at least that how he looked like when he was speaking with a policeman.

The students gathered in a big crowd and attentively looked towards the crime scene. The biggest majority of CHS students have seen these things only on the TV-Screen and in Cinema, and obviously, the most of them were interested to see the real police work alive. That's when Twilight and Shadow walked out of the school's entrance. They stopped on the highest step for taking a better look, and what they saw, the policemen surrounded the big area in front of the school and didn't let anybody to cross the line.

"WTF?!" Shadow groaned in surprise and annoyance, "As if the mayor herself is going to visit our school."

"It does not look like it is a visit of some of the VIP guest." Twilight argued with Shadow's version, still looking through the crowd, "It looks very much like a crime scene. But what are they doing…" She then stopped her thoughts out loud, when she saw Manic's silhouette standing next to one of the policemen. He looked worried, dismayed and devastated, and not like he always looks. Seeing him in this statement, Twilight formed a fearful look on her face. If Manic is here, that it means only one. Something bad actually happened to Cadence. She then rushed through the crowd, without even thinking, on the way pushing her fellow students aside. Shadow's eyes went wide when he saw it.

"Twilight!" He called her out loudly, though, she didn't hear him. Shadow got the idea, that it might be related to Cadence's disappearance, so he then frowned and ran after her.

"Get out of my way!" He growled at his fellow students and considering Shadow's reputation, the students didn't seem ready to stand on his way.

Meanwhile, Twilight had finally reached the front rows of the crowd and saw Manic was close within her reach, though just before one of the officers could detain her from making any more progress than she had Manic had noticed her before and got to her before the police could advance on her. Manic then grabbed Twilight by the shoulders in an effort to give emotional support, he then held his hand out to the advancing officers to tell them to halt and said.

"Hey whoa guys, don't you know this is Shining Armour's kid sister here? You guys don't want to get in trouble by violently detaining the Sergeant's sister now do you?" He said as they began to gradually back off. That's when Twilight asked in a frantically to Manic.

"Manic what's going on? Does this have to do with Cadence?" She asked to which Manic sighed deeply and nodded before he replied by saying. "I'm afraid it is Twilight. Cadence has gone missing and we found the bag discarded on the lawn, close to where I last left her… *sigh*... that's how I found the phone in the bag that was left behind." Manic said sadly as he lowered his head in sorrow, hate to be the one to tell her the bad news. Twilight then began to break out in tears upon hearing that and began to cry in her hands shortly after hearing the terrible news as it felt like someone had just harpooned her through the heart, as she couldn't help imagine that Cadence was lying dead somewhere, like a garbage heap or somewhere horrible and who knew what state her body would be in, if and when they finally found her that is and she dreaded to imagine possible very soon that… CHS might need a permanent fill in for a Chemistry teacher to put it softly, though that still sounded heartbreaking to Twilight, and not just because she was one of the few students who loved chemistry class…. as Twilight's sobs came back with a vengeance as she struggled to scream out in anguish as she cried, desperately wanting her former babysitter and big sister figure to come home safe and sound.

That's when Manic knew he had to step up as he donned a serious face and give Twilight the reassurance that she needed, it's what Cadence would have wanted in this given situation. Manic softly spoke Twilight's name as he gently used his index finger to help direct her attention towards her.

"Twilight, don't cry. Please… it's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave things like this, I'll promise to try and find Cadence, and make whatever scumbag regret ever laying a hand on her, I promise to bring her back… okay." He said as delicately as possible to the distraught Twilight Sparkle who somehow managed to crack a small smile at Manic's valiant vow to find Cadence, knowing Manic would go to whatever lengths that she knew her BBBFF would not legally per say condone to find her, though she didn't exactly hold it against him that he didn't either. Manic only hoped to be able to fill the big shoes Twilight Sparkle had for Shining Armor if he had any chance of a future with Cadence that is… if he ever found her, he severely hoped.

"You gave me a promise, Manic." Twilight said quietly, still having a smile, what prompted Manic to smile back, "I will fulfill it, Twilight." He said before he leaned over to her ear, and whispers, "Just as I get enough of information, I'll start my own searching, even if the Police will be mind. I'll find Cadence before anyone will notice.", He then looked into Twilight's eyes and gave her a wink, while patting her on the shoulder. He then turned away, and walked back to the police officer, to continue their talk. Twilight, though, was still dismayed but felt relief after Manic gave her a promise, and she knew that he will fulfill it, whatever it costs since she heard a lot of thing about his vigilante activities from her older brother. She then wiped off the tears and walked back to the students' crowd.

Meanwhile, Shadow was hanging back in the crowd once Manic had resolved the issue with Twilight intruding in on a crime scene. He himself knew only all too well how she felt, with his own recent tragedy still fresh in his own mind and heart. He almost felt like an ass for the words he said back there in the cafetorium. When Twilight returned back to Shadow's position, she looked up into his crimson eyes, as she had the same sad, but somehow relieved look on her face. Shadow had nothing to say, as he heard the entire conversation between her and Manic, and knew that he's out of words. However, just then they managed to overhear one of the cops say.

"I interrogated one of the witnesses." He said, what prompted the two to look towards him, "... One of them said as he was heading in for school late this morning he said he managed to see a bunch of kids loaded inside an old yellow car. He said, that the car was pretty old, and made mostly in European styles, like Volvo, or Saab." Shadow's eyes then widened upon hearing this, "The car drove off to the east side, and its speed was much higher, that an average speed limit. I guess, the kidnappers were on this car. I called out to forensics team for taking the better look on the marks next to the place where the bag was found.", After hearing this, Shadow formed a deep frown on his face, as he then got the idea on how to help Twilight in finding Cadence. He knew that the Police might take an hours, or maybe even days to figure out the case, so he knew that they might need another person for helping. He then looked at Twilight and placed a hand on her shoulder. Twilight's eyes went wide, when she felt his hand on her shoulder, as she then looked at him and saw his frown.

"Follow me," Shadow said as they headed off towards the parking lot. Twilight was curious where Shadow was taking her during all this, did he know something they didn't, she wondered? They then made it to Shadow's Harley Davidson motorcycle parked in its parking space not too far from where the crime scene was. This perturbed Twilight as she was wondering where could they be going in the middle of the school day during a crisis like this? And though Twilight was usually against ditching school, for fear of blemishing her perfect academic performance, and being honored as the best school student, and to get her place on the honor board. And her opportunity to get into science academy. But if it helped assured that Cadence would be returned safe, then she was willing to risk it under the dire circumstances of someone she cared about.

"Where are we going?" Twilight asked as she got on the bike and strapped on her helmet, "To look for your sister!" Shadow answered as he started the ignition on the bike as it roared to life. He then twisted the accelerator on the handlebar as the bike instantly took off with Twilight losing her balance as she desperately clung onto Shadow's waist as she clenched her teeth in an exasperated shriek as they took off in the direction the police officer had described.

However shortly right after Shadow and Twilight left, then a certain police cruiser, a Dodge Charger R/T started to roll on the scene with its iconic black and white finish and red and blue siren beacon lights flashing for all to witness both police and civilian alike. And who should come out, but two high-ranking police officers one was a young man with dark and light blue hair gelled to a certain military standard. And the other was an elderly gentleman with white hair and two different iris colors blue and brown with a very serious expression on his face. The old man had a captain emblem on his uniform, while the younger man wore the emblem of sergeant. The two of them then looked at each other and exchanged nods, before the captain headed towards one of the policemen to figure out the case.

The sergeant then looked around the crime scene, but soon he spotted the figure of a tall young man dressed in a denim dress and black t-shirt. Sighing, he narrowed his eyes and headed to him. Very soon, he closed the gap between them two and stopped behind Manic's back just a few inches away.

"Just as I expected…" He spoke, prompting Manic to make his eyes wide, "If there's a crime, you're always somewhere nearby, Manuel Hedgings.", Manic recognized this voice, as he heard it many times, since the very first day of his vigilante activities. He heard it three years ago, and he's hearing it now, and he knows, who was the owner of the voice. Before he turned his face to the owner of the voice, he preliminarily formed a frown on his face and stretched out into his full growth.

"Sergeant Shining Armor." Manic said with his voice sounded cold and demanded, "Why I am not surprised?", Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother, and the legit police officer, a sergeant to be exact, knew Manic's vigilante activities too well, and as a police officer, he was totally against these sorts of things. Three years ago, they collided for the first time, when Manic disarmed a gang of drug dealers, and the policemen had only to make a record. A little after that, Shining received a call for a robbery in one of the elite houses, but on arrival, he found out that the robbers had been caught, and again remained without work. Every time they're encountered to each other, Manic always was one step ahead, and managing to do the work, that the police should do. However, the police never managed to put Manic behind bars for lack of evidence, after all, words alone are not enough.

"How are you?" Shining asked as he decided to break the silence.

"Fine. You?" Manic asked as he decided to enter the conversation, "Me too, thank you." Shining answered as he then sighed and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Yesterday, I received a report that some young people are rustling on the roofs in the Eastside district, and… another report about some thug gang got their ass kicked a little after that." He asked as he sounded a little demanding. Manic, though, is not really trusting to the police officers didn't give up with this, as he then crossed his arms in the chest, too, thus showing, that he's not gonna lose this round.

"That's none of your business, Shining!" He said as he still sounded cold. Shining lost the ground at this moment, as he then glared at Manic and walked closer. He then jabbed him on the nose.

"Watch your tone! This is my business!" He barked quietly, as he didn't want the captain to hear them both, "As a representative of the law, I have a right to arrest you for your outlaw Vigilante activities!", Manic couldn't help, but lost the ground, too. He then grabbed Shining's hand and pulled it away from his nose, though, Shining then managed to regroup the grip on an arm wrestling position and tried to take the upper hand. Manic, though, saw this movement and accepted the challenge. He then tightened his grip and started slowly taking the upper hand. Shining, though, struggled to take the upper hand, but he was still losing to more experienced and trained fighter. Seeing that he's winning, Manic formed a grin on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly, "The Police got you pushing too many pencils?" Shining tried to tough it out as best he could, for his ego's sake, but then he started to wince in pain from the hold Manic had him in and quickly grabbed Manic's shoulder to concede the match. "Okay, okay, okay, you win geez what's your routine anyways. We've got a workout center back at the precinct and it doesn't seem to be enough to even keep up with the likes of you?", Manic was only about to give a proud smirk to the police officer.

"I am a professional drummer and parkourer. You owe me a beer, by the way." He answered as he hid his hands in his jeans pockets, though, Shining pouted, as he was somehow offended, "That's hurt, you know." He muttered, as he then turned away a little.

"Of course it does, sergeant obvious." Manic said as he decided to make some fun of his nickname, he gave to him three years ago. Shining was only about to narrow his eyes in response, "You haven't even changed after three years." he commented, but Manic didn't buy this, and shrugged instead, "Why should I?" He asked, "Somebody has to work, while you and your buds pushing pencils and scarfing down donuts in the precinct.

"Hey…" Shining moaned offendedly, but he didn't manage to come up with a quick remark because soon the two heard the captain's voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" They heard an old man's voice, and turned to him, with their eyes grew wide. They both saw Captain Abraham Tower approached them slowly with a deep frown on his face, and shaking his head from side to side.

"I thought, I ordered you to ensure the order on the crime scene, Sergeant." He said, a demanding tone in his voice. Shining was only about to sigh in response. He had absolutely no wish of arguing with his boss.

"Yes, sir." He said, "I remember." He then looked at Manic, "I just wanted to ask if this guy right here is not responsible for this mess.", Manic's eyes went wide, "Wait. What?" He asked shocked. However, captain's eyes then acquired a new target, when he turned his gaze at Manic, he deepened his frown.

"Hedgings." He said as he crossed his arms in the chest area, "I should've known. Every Time, when there is a mess, you're always somewhere nearby. I hope all this is not made by you.", Manic stared at the police captain with wide eyes, obviously surprised that he accused him of being a part of this. However, after just a couple of moments, he frowned at him in response, though, still trying to keep his nerves calm.

"Captain Tower." He spoke, "You can accuse me of anything that happened in the last three years, but this mess is not made by me. I am myself called you out for your assistance remember?", The Captain chuckled, "HA!" He then looked at Shining, "You heard that, sergeant? Manuel Hedgings himself called his old rivals from the police to help him out. What a sensation, isn't it?" Shining chuckled simply, thus agreeing with his boss, much to Manic's annoyance. Soon their fun was interrupted by the voice of another policeman, who walked closer to the captain.

"Sir we managed to identify the person who might be the kidnapper." He spoke, what prompted Tower to look at one of his assistants and to return his trademark seriousness back on his face, "Three hours ago his car was spotted approaching towards the Canterlot High School. Our experts thinking that the kidnapper is the criminal and drug dealer nicknamed Sombra." Manic and Shining widened their eyes upon hearing this, while the captain deepened his frown, "Hmmm… The inventor of the Crystal Heart drug." He commented, as he then looked at his assistant again, "Who is the victim?"

"Professor Mi Amore Cadenza." The policeman answered, what prompted Shining to gasp in a shock, while Manic dropped his head and sighed sadly, "The CHS chemistry teacher.", Tower frowned again, "Well, no wonder, why he kidnaped her.", he then nodded, "Show me the place of crime." he then looked at Shining Armor, "Armor!" He called out, and Shining gasped again and looked at his boss.

"Sir?"

"Restore the order around the crime scene." He said, as he then turned away, and walked over to the crime scene along with one of his assistants. Shining, though, was still in shock, when he heard Cadence's name, and then he glanced at Manic, but only to see the young man standing there with his head dropped down, and his eyes closed. Shining then walked closer to him and grabbed him by the shoulder to attract his attention.

"Did you dragged Cadence into this?" He asked, what prompted Manic to open his eyes and to look at him, "Man, how could you? I know that she's tough enough to cope with street thugs, but not Sombra. Did you ever hear of this guy? He's a real psycho.", Manic, though, frowned at him in response, as he didn't enjoy of hearing another couple of accusations.

"Alright, first." He spoke calmly, "I know who Sombra is because I met with him and his gang one year ago. And Second… I would never ever in my entire life drag my girlfriend into this, and you know it yourself, Shining Armor!", Shining raised his arms in the defensive style, as he then gave him an odd, "Whoa, easy there." He said, "This is none of my business anyways. I am doing this for my younger sister sake. You know how much she admires Cadence as her older sister, and she won't be happy when she will learn that Cadence is lost."

Manic sighed, "Shining, take a seat." He said calmly. Shining looked at him oddly again and crossed his arms in the chest area, thus letting him know that he's not gonna do what Manic asked. The young man rolled his eyes to the skies and shook his head hard, finding him too stubborn, however, when he looked at Shining, his face switched to dramatic.

"She knows." He said simply. That's when Shining felt that something hit him so hard on the legs and was almost about to fall, however, he managed to stand on his feet. He then staggered to the left, and grabbed his head with both of his hands, by trying to realize what Manic just said.

"Eh… what?" He asked.

"Twilight had a chemistry class today, and she called me when Cadence didn't appear in the classroom…" Manic said sadly, as he leaned over the police car, and crossed his arms in the chest area, "I tried to call out to Cadence on the phone, but obviously she didn't respond to my calls, and when I appeared here…" He then looked at the crime scene, "... A certain girl showed me her bag and told me where she found it." The two then looked at one another once again. Shining then sighed and leaned on the car, next to Manic.

"Where did you saw Cadence last time?" He asked him as he sounded very calm. Manic pointed his left-hand index finger to the right, "There." He said, "Ten meters away from the place, where her bag was found.", Shining sighed deeply in response, and dropped his head down, as he started to think of what Manic feels. And he actually felt bad for him, because just two years ago he was on Manic's place. He then raised his head and looked around in a search of his younger sister.

"And where's Twilight?" He asked, "Was she here?"

Manic nodded, "Yeah. She is…" He then looked around the crime scene to find a sight of CHS's top student, but after he failed with spying Twilight, he widened his eyes and returned standing, "She was here just a few minutes ago.", He then dove his left hand inside his jeans pocket, and pulled out Cadence's phone to dial Twilight's number, as he remembered well how stressful she was. However, soon, his mind came up with a thought that she might be back in the school, among her friends, who obviously were giving her support. He then smirked and hid the phone back in his jeans, before he looked at Shining and gave him a nod of calm.

"Eh, I think she's fine." He said in his trademark rock star manner, "It's not like she's playing hookey while riding on the back of some bad boy's motorcycle?" Shining Armor couldn't help, but chuckled over Manic's sense of humor, and leaned on the police car, as he performed a deep sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's something that Twilight would never do in her life." He said, joking as well.

 **Meanwhile on the main Road leading through Westopolis**

Twilight was screaming as she was holding onto Shadow for dear life as the motorcycle roared across the city streets. I was the middle of the day and most everybody was still at work so the streets remained uncrowded during this time of the day. Leaving the motorcycle plenty of room to speed and maneuver around with very little obstacles to stand in their way. Though Twilight was grateful for this, as she didn't think she'd be able to handle going this fast through a busy street during rush hour, and didn't want to tempt fate by doing so either. She didn't think she would ever get used to this and wondered how Sunset managed to enjoy it on this exposed, unstable, speeding death trap that Shadow preferred as his main source of transportation.

"Why couldn't Shadow be a muscle car kinda guy, huh, I mean those look just as cool, fast, and badass as a motorcycle is, and not to mention feel more secure and safer to be in, provided you're wearing a seatbelt?!" Twilight said to herself as they drove along the city interstate. But then suddenly they started nearing an intersection just as Twilight was trying to adjust her position on the rear of the seat, to get a more secure position than the one she had as Shadow eased up on the accelerator to allow the bike to coast so he can easily maneuver into the U-turn, while Twilight was scorching her tush up the leather seat and lowering her arms down towards Shadow's waist to help her maneuver into a more secure position.

But then when Shadow completed the turn, he then twisted the clutch of the Accelerator as Twilight was trying to carefully move up in her position on the seat, causing her to experience an intense yet embarrassing sensation between her legs, as she yelped while turning bright pink in the process, the fact she had a firm grip and feel on his chiseled abs underneath his shirt didn't help matters either, with this morning encounter in his house still fresh in her mind.

Suddenly somehow, seemingly out of nowhere from deep within the recesses of her own mind and against her wishes, a fantasy appeared in her head of a beautiful cascading waterfall with a starry night sky with a crescent moon that laid across the heavens. The background also came complete with a tropical forest background with a bunch of Fireflies swarming around to add more beauty to the scene. And at the Basin of the waterfall where all the water spilled into was a pool that was accompanied by a lush green meadow with white flowers that dotted here and there in the vicinity. Just then the surface of the water broke in the pool, with Shadow coming up from the surface for air as it appeared he had been bathing or skinny dipping in the basin of the pool, as his exposed chest and abs and various other muscular parts. When he appeared standing, with his upper part exposed, and his lower part is covered by water, he adjusted his black and red hair and opened his eyes. He threw his sexy crimson eyes straight to Twilight, and smirked before giving her a seductive wink.

When Twilight returned back to reality, with her eyes bulging out, and the blush on her face is so deep that it might give a feeling that she's suffocating. She then shut her eyes tightly, and gritted her teeth, by trying to get rid of thoughts like this.

"No, no, nononononono…" She shrieked in embarrassment, "Now's not the time for that!", She then shook her head hard to purge these haunting thoughts from her head, while scolding herself for it when they need to find Cadence at first. Shadow, in turn, was concentrated on the road, while holding tightly to the handlebars, however, his left ear twitched upon hearing Twilight's shrieks somewhere behind the roar of the motorcycle's engine. Soon, thankfully for him, his own eye spotted the crossroad with a traffic light. He pushed softly on the brake handles, and his mighty two-wheeled motor beast reduced the speed. The speed was getting lower and lower until they reached the crossroad and Shadow stopped the bike on the stop line. He then used his legs as an additional support, for his motorcycle could remain to stand, and then he turned around over his shoulder and glanced at Twilight, who was shivering like crazy, and breathing deeply, and slowly. He could see her eyes were shut, and how she was holding on to him for dear life. He, though, was mostly questioned than concerned. He lifted up his right eyebrow and spoke.

"Um, Twilight?" He called her out, and she gasped in embarrassment, as she then opened her eyes and looked at him up to see his crimson eyes, and his questioning look, "Yes, Shadow?" She asked as she sounded completely flustered.

"Is everything alright back there?" Shadow asked again, as his voice sounded loud enough for talking out the motorcycle roar. Before giving her an answer, Twilight formed a goofy grin on her face, though, because she had a helmet on her head, Shadow saw it only in her eyes.

"Yep! Everything is a hunk… *gasp*... I mean hunky-dory back here!" She spoke with a semi-convincing monotone rant, and blabbed out the hint words, "No need to ass… *gulp*... I mean ask me how I'm feeling when I feeling just fine!", Shadow's eyes, though, went wide, as he perfectly heard her hint words flew out of her mouth like butterflies. However, he then shook his head hard and looked forward. Glancing at the traffic light, he spotted that it turned to green, and then he twisted the accelerator handle bar and placed his legs back on the foot board. The motorcycle then rushed down the road, as Shadow, seemingly added, even more, speed on his motorcycle. That's, when Twilight's fear for her life have finally died down, and she felt more flustered because of the vibration that came into her from the side of the powerful roaring engine. Feeling that Twilight's fear has finally ended, Shadow has finally felt an incredible relief for his bike, though, he then felt how Twilight's hands started exploring his chest area. That's was enough for his stony face cracked at this moment, and a sly grin appeared in the left corner of his lips.

* * *

 **And so, it seems that the police seriously took up Cadence's kidnapping, and for understandable reasons, Manic doesn't trust them very much, if he says that he will take it himself. I wonder what Shadow planned? He knows somebody who might give the right information?**

 **In the following chapters, you will know the answer.**

 **The next chapter, by the way, will be released later this week.**

 **Until Then... STAY IN POWER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, without tugging the deal, I am introducing you to the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Back to CHS.**

Meanwhile, while it was the middle of the day, in the farthest corner of the school you can see our favorite company is heading in a full scale towards the rehearsal room, on the way, discussing the sudden arrival of the police officers towards the main entrance. They still didn't have any kind of information of what could it be, and why they're here, and what the hell is going on. However, more likely, they didn't care, as they thought that this is one of these drills.

"Maybe it might be a drill about how to act during an emergency, or something like that?" Silver suggested his option.

"Why then they didn't announce that to the entire school?" Rainbow Dash asked a logical question, as she looked at Silver. The white haired guy, then pondered over this, "That's a good question." He said, "Though, I see absolutely no reasons for them to be here."

"I know that it might be an important issue, guys." Sonic spoke, thus attracting everyone's attention, "However, I'd rather wash out the floors in the entire school, than listening to Captain Tower speaking his boring lectures." He said with his eyes narrowed and his voice full of annoyance. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Knuckles spoke, as he adjusted his guitar case on his left shoulder, "That's so true. This guy, of course, has seen a lot, but his lectures are harder than a sleeping pill." the guys chuckled slightly over his quip.

"You just hit the top ten, you knucklehead." Applejack agreed his point of view, before she looked at Sunset, "Perhaps, the police's arrival is answering the question about where did Fluttershy, Miles, and Twilight disappeared.", Sunset chuckled, "Yeah." She agreed, "Twilight is the school's top student, and she used to never miss the lectures like this to save her position."

"Well, that's still not answering about where did Miles and Fluttershy disappeared." Pinkie Pie put in a couple of words, "However… *grins*... I might guess that those two are enjoying each other's company. If you know what I mean.", Everyone laughed over her version of their friend's disappearance. Everyone but Rarity, who found this laughter a bit insulting for her friends. She then huffed and frowned at her friends, as she spoke.

"Guys, stop it!" She demanded in her trademark lady like manner, "It's not fair for you to ridicule other people's feelings, especially in such a vulgar manner!", that was enough for everyone stopped their laughing and looked at her a bit confused. Pinkie Pie then tried to justify her joke.

"But Rarity, we're not ridiculing them." She said, "We're just trying to make some friendly jokes, and not evil ones.", Rarity, though, was still standing on her point as she humphed and turned away from her, "Still! It's not fair for you guys to make some "fun" on those, who are not here at the moment!" She said, as she still sounded cold and ladylike. Seeing this, Silver decided to take the situation into his own hands, literally. He wrapped his left arm around Rarity's waist, and held her closer, and that's when she smiled tenderly, and cuddled to him, as she relaxed for just a matter of a second. Silver grinned upon seeing this, and looked at Sunset who was walking on his right.

"Works like a charm." He whispered, what prompted Sunset to utter a slight giggle. When she giggled enough, she looked forward to see Sonic, who was heading right in front of her and carrying his guitar in the case. She couldn't help, but smiled softly, upon seeing his tall figure and his cobalt blue hair, that she couldn't help, but she actually thought, that it was as blue as the clear blue sky itself. She didn't know him well enough before, and believed that he's just one of her school pals, who is a good friend of her best friends, however, she also believed that she's just wasted her time when she didn't try to get to know him better.

When the company of her friends have finally reached the turn to the rehearsal room, they turned that way. However, they suddenly heard the sounds of piano music. At this very moment, someone was playing Frederic Chopin's "Ocean Etude". They all stopped in the corridor, and widened their eyes in surprise, while Sonic even gave some hints of worry, because he might guess who it was. The sounds of virtuoso the skilled piano playing sounded so fast and emotional, that the guys couldn't help, but admire the technique. Rainbow Dash then felt excited as she then looked at her friends, and spoke.

"Only one person has such high piano skills." She said with her voice full of excitement, before they all turned to the door of the rehearsal room, and continued to listen. They weren't able to stand there for long, and then they all rushed towards the door.

The rehearsal room got opened wide, and the company of friends bursted inside. When they found themselves inside the rehearsal room, they all stopped dead and fixed their eyes on the big black grand piano. They saw several people at once, though firstly, they found the two missing friends. The blonde genius guy, and the light pink haired environmentalist girl were now standing next to the piano, but there was also another person the appearance of whom prompted Sonic to start sweating and grinning nervously.

"Uh-oh…" He muttered quietly, as he fixed his eyes on a certain girl sitting at this piano, and playing Chopin's virtuoso etude, with her face have a confident but at the same time an emotional look, which the master pianist is always have while playing the song. She had long hair dark rose in color, her eyes were emerald green, and had the same color as Sonic was, and she was dressed in a dark purple sleeveless top, dark purple mini skirt, and high heel high shoes on her legs. On her hands she wore dark pink lady gloves that completely covered her wrists. Even despite the fact that the guys were standing on her left eye, she didn't notice them, as she was too concentrated on her playing.

At the finale, the girl started to perform the final part of the etude, what caused the others to look at her in awe, as she was playing so fast and emotional, that it was unlikely to repeat. When she performed a final chord, she threw her head up effectively. The sounds of piano then died down, and the girl smiled and giggled herself mockingly, as she then looked up at Miles and Fluttershy.

"How was that?" She asked in her usual manner.

"That was amazing Sonia." Fluttershy said, as she smiled at her happily, "Your piano skills have definitely increased after a year." Tails, looked at her with a smile, as he agreed with her point of view, "I couldn't agree more." He said, before he turned his eyes back to Sonia, "I would love to go to your solo concert. It would be awesome... *sigh* ... no offense to your brothers, but you're just made to play classical music, instead of rock'n'roll."

Sonia giggled over his words, and shrugged, "Oh, Tails, dear." She spoke, as she used Miles' nickname, and crossed her legs, "You're flattering me...", Suddenly the three heard the sounds of applause, then came from their left. Sonia yelled out in a fright, and looked towards the source of the noise, but only to see five of the mane 6 girls, one a girl unfamiliar to her, and three guys, two of whom are her ex, and one of which is her own twin brother. She saw the eight of them were giving her the applause, and that's was enough embarrassment her. She felt a little awkward, and squeezed her thighs in a shy manner, as she started to rub her shoulder, while giggling quietly.

"Hehehehehe… hehehehehe…" She giggled, "Hey, guys." She greeted them, and that's, when the company of friends have finally finished with their applause and headed to her. Sonia then stood up, and greet them all with wide opened arms, and Rarity was the first one, who brought her into the friendly hug.

"Sonia, what a nice surprise." The fashionista girl spoke tenderly, as she then broke their hug and looked into Sonia's eyes, "We didn't expect you here so soon.", Sonia smiled at her and gave a wink, "If you expected to see me, it wouldn't be a surprise, Rarity.", Rarity giggled over Sonia's words, and then she winked her back, agreeing with her words. Rainbow Dash then wrapped her left arm around Sonia's shoulders and grinned at her.

"I guess, that a certain someone got bored studying in her academy, and decided to come down to see us, mere mortals?" She asked teasingly, though, Sonia responded by her grin with a grin of her own, "You could say that." She answered, "But, in truth, I just have a few issues here, which is need to be solved."

"What issues?" Applejack asked in question. Sonia looked at her, still smiling, "I'll tell you that later." She said, "Girls, I'm happy to know that you six are still together, though…" She then looked around as Rainbow Dash released her, "... I don't see Twilight around here."

"Oh, don't worry about her." Pinkie Pie reassured her, "She's more than likely carrying on with her studies, or listening to Captain Tower's lectures.", Sonia's giggled, "That sounds exactly like her." She commented, before she mocked a seductive smile on her face, and turned to the boys, "Oooohhh I see, that you've got yourselves such a good pair of escorts. Hi, boys. One year has passed and you both look as good as you looked on the day of my departure."

Silver and Knuckles formed two smug grins on their faces as they then crossed their arms across the chest. Of course, being boys they always appreciated a girl's compliment, and praise of their good shape.

"Well, thank you very much, Sonia." Silver spoke as he sounded like an argentinian tango dancer, "Though may I say, that you're looking as good and sexy as we last saw each other?", Rarity gasped deeply, when her BF spoke in such an outspoken manner, however, she knew that it was nothing but teasing, and she accepted the rules of this game. She then grinned devilishly, and shoved Silver on the left shoulder, what caused a massive laughter.

"You ladykiller!" She mocked in a shocked tone in her voice, as she then joined everyone's laughter, by sharing everyone's good mood.

Meanwhile, next to the entrance door, Sunset was still standing in a solitude, and giggling herself happily, as she found this scene very adorable. However, she then widened her eyes and stopped her laughter, when she felt that something was wrong here. When she turned to the left, she spotted Sonic nervously tiptoeing towards the exit door, as if he was trying to escape. She then lifted up her left eyebrow, and walked after him, and grabbed him by the arm. Sonic gasped in fright, upon feeling someone's grip on his arm, and looked at the one who was holding him. He saw Sunset was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face, but had nothing to say in response. He then formed a goofy grin on his face, and giggled as he realized that he's totally fucked up.

"Sonic, may I ask what you're doing?" Sunset asked quizzically. Sonic then sighed deeply, and narrowed his eyes, as he returned back to the normal standing position.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" He answered a question with another question, "I am trying to leave without Sonia realizing I'm here.", Sunset's eyes widened upon hearing that, "Why?" She asked, as she then looked at Sonia, "Who is this girl?" She then looked back at Sonic, "Is that… your… girlfriend?" She asked as she sounded a bit nervous. Sonic widened his eyes sharply, and then he grunted in disgust, "What?" He huffed, "No way! Yuck… Sunset that was disgusting…" Sunset looked at him with a "WTF?!" look on her face, as if thinking that Sonic's view about a girl's beauty totally weird.

"Sonic?" She asked as she was expecting an answer. Sonic then sighed again, and narrowed his eyes more deeply.

"Sonia's my twin sister." He answered with his voice sounded completely neutral, and somehow annoyed. Sunset then widened her eyes and chuckled awkwardly, as she realized why he grunted so hard. She then shook her head in a slight embarrassment, and smiled at him friendly.

"Why are you leaving then?" She asked, "This is your sister. Aren't you happy to see her again?" Sonic then formed a sad look, and glanced at her sister, to see her having fun with the others, "Of course I'm happy, but... *sigh*... She herself won't be happy to see me." He said sadly.

"Why?" Sunset asked again, "What makes you think so?"

"Well… it's a long story." Sonic answered as he looked at her, "But to put it in a nutshell… She might blame me for our parents' divorce.", Sunset chuckled again, "How do you know that?" She asked.

"I know my sister, Sunset." Sonic answered still, "I know her too well.", Sunset, though, didn't give up with bringing him back to towards the gang, and then she started to pull him towards their friends who were back in the band room.

"Oh, come on…" She spoke softly, "You can't be sure about that. Maybe you're mistaken into her account." She then pulled him harder, as Sonic tried to resist, "Let's go. Greet her at least.", Sonic sighed deeply, as he realized that he couldn't resist any longer. He then followed Sunset to meet his sister and his possible fate.

Meanwhile, with the rest, Sonia have finally stopped laughing over Rarity's antics, and grinned at her friend smugly, "Oh, hush now, Rarity." She said, "You can feel safe. I'm not gonna steal your boy from you… *grins devilishly*... That would be too easy.", Rarity gasped deeply again, upon hearing this, while the others bursted into another heartfelt laughter. Rarity then grinned at Sonia, and nudged her on the shoulder, before she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Oh, you hush, Sonia." She spoke in a teasing manner, "There can only be one queen.", Sonia, though, repeated Rarity's movements, and crossed her arms, too, "And as far as I can guess, it's not you." She teased Rarity back. The fashionista, though, reacted calmly on her teasings, as the girls then exchanged a good and friendly laughter, and brought each other into a hug again.

"Oh, Rarity." Sonia spoke, as the two then finished with their hug and held onto each other's arms, "I missed you so much."

"Oh, I missed you, too." Rarity answered, as she then looked at Sonia's clothes from bottom to up, "And I can see, that your style changed a lot. This top, these gloves, and the shoes…" She then looked back into her eyes, "Darling, where did you get these clothes?", Sonia, though, formed a smug grin, "Oh, I did it myself." She answered, "Thanks to your lesson.", Rarity couldn't help, but giggled over her words, and even blushed slightly.

"Oh, you flatter me." She said through her giggles, "Listen. Can you visit my house, while you're here?"

"Sure." Sonia answered, "The director of the academy let me go for two months, so I have a full bag of free time.", Rarity then gave her a wink, "Then we making a deal." She said in a playful tone, and Sonia repeat the same movement, "Oh, you bet." She said in the same tone.

Silver decided that he need to stop their conversation, before they became too girly, and then he made one step forward, "Sonia, look." He spoke, prompting the girls to look at him, "While Rarity doesn't have you kidnapped, maybe you want to join the set? Just like in old old times."

Sonia pondered over his question, "Well, I have nothing to do anyways." She said, before she smiled, "Sure, why not."

"Oh, that's so awesome." Rainbow Dash commented excitedly, "Rainbooms and Sonic Underground together in an almost full scale. Now nothing will stop us!" She then grabbed her guitar and performed some shredding, "RUN TO THE HILLS!" She sang the Iron Maiden's song, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", her antics caused another laughter from everyone, though, Silver then formed a sly grin on his face, and shook his head disapprovingly. He then turned to Tails, and spoke quietly.

"Actually it's better for me to perform this song." He said quietly in almost a whisper, what caused a slight laughter to come out from Miles' mouth. Sonia then looked to her left, and widened her eyes when she saw her twin brother standing a few feet away, and looking straight into her eyes, as he looked very dramatic and, even devastated. The blue haired boy then nodded towards the exit door, thus letting his sister know that they don't need to delay the conversation about Sonia's real reason of returning. Sonia was only about to sigh and giving a nod to her brother, and after that Sonic put his guitar case on the bench, and walked out of the rehearsal room. Sonia then looked at the others.

"Guys, I need to talk to my brother first, I'll catch-up with all later okay." She said, as she followed her brother outside the band room. As soon as they left, the girls started to unpack their instruments, while Knuckles took a seat at Sonia's grand piano and started punching the piano keys, as he simply had nothing else to do. Meanwhile, Silver approached Tails as he smirked at him.

"So was that the same something, that you wanted to show Sonic yesterday?" He asked. Miles answered his question with a smirk, "Oh, sure." He said as he sounded smug about it, "Sonia called me yesterday morning, and asked me to meet her today at the train station to give her a ride home." He then leaned his elbows on the grand piano, "I wanted to inform Sonic about it, but I didn't get a chance because of my business."

While the two were talking to each other, the room remained only one person, who was silent all the time, and staring dreamingly towards Silver and Miles while they were talking. Fluttershy couldn't help, but fixed her gaze on her long time blonde friend, as she felt some butterflies in her stomach, and her butter yellow face was covered in a slight blush.

Meanwhile, Rarity unpacked her keytar, and plug it on, before placing it next to her seat, and then she looked up towards the grand piano. Seeing Fluttershy's expression and where she was looking at, she grinned herself, as she realized what is happening, and then she walked over to her quietly. Even when she appeared next to her friend, Fluttershy didn't seem to notice her presence, and continued gazing at Miles.

"Well?" Rarity asked quietly, but that's was enough for Fluttershy gasped, and grinned nervously, as she then looked at her fashionista friend, and started to rub her shoulders with her hands, "Ummm… can we talk about it later, Rarity?" She asked with a whisper. Rarity gave her a wink in response.

"Of course, darling." She answered quietly, as she then headed back to her instrument. Fluttershy then sighed with relief, when Rarity walked off, and then she headed towards her own bag to take out her tambourine.

 **Meanwhile, at the School corridors.**

As Sonic was escorting Sonia outside to the nearest exit to talk in private about their parents divorce, Sonic decided to soften the blow of this encounter by taking full responsibility for the state their family was currently in.

"Look Sonia I Know what you're going to say and you're completely right, I fucked up big time and it's not easy for me to admit or let alone accept this as my own doing, and though I'm going to cringe at whatever criticism you have for me, I'll accept it because I sort of deserve it." Sonic said in a deflated and defeated tone, but then continued on by saying. "But in my defense, a lot has changed since you left for the music academy, but believe me I tried my best to cool them down… but as you can see I didn't succeed at this." He said as he looked down depressed as he said this in a melancholy way as they made it outside to the side of the building as Sonic turned to his sister who had a neutral look on her face that had a hint of disappointment clearly evident on it as she remained quiet throughout Sonic's rant, as the door shut next to them as they were a few feet away. Little did they know they had an onlooker listening in on the other side of the door.

Sonic then exhaled readying himself for whatever Sonia had ready and waiting for him. "Okay, go on, get it over with." He said in a very weary expression. "You can go ahead and beat me up or begin screaming at me…. or a combination of both if you like, I completely deserve it.", as closed his eyes and cringed at the likely abuse he was about to receive. But after a while of waiting with his eyes closed for the inevitable impact of whatever nature punishment Sonia had for him, he realized nothing had came, as he cautiously opened one eye towards his twin sister wondering what was detaining her from delivering her wrath upon her brother's pitiful state of well being? However, when he looked up, he saw that the expression on Sonia's face was completely different, and not what he have expected. As she walked over to him with a sad expression on her face as she placed both hands on Sonic's shoulders ready to give him support and understanding, knowing yelling and screaming at him wasn't going to change thing and didn't want shatter her brother's already broken emotional welfare then it had already been from this trying time in both their lives.

"Sonic? I didn't come back to yell at you. Though I'll admit I was extremely upset with you at first and wanted to thrash you for making mom and dad split up? But then I heard from Manic how this was taking a toll on you and you weren't just shirking this off like you do in most situations where you shrug this off, carelessly thinking it's going to work out fine in the end. And yeah you really screwed up on this this, but I'm here to save mom and dad's marriage, hoping they'll listen to me better and see reason to not end their marriage, and if not, at least to help make peace with each other?" She said in a reassuring voice to her brother who was desperately to keep his composure and not break down, though it was a losing battle, "Though also from what I've also heard, you've changed a lot also changed alot since then as well, and we need to stick together if we don't want to lose mom and dad. And perhaps I'm to blame as well for this turn of events too, if I hadn't left home for the academy I might of been able to keep the family together as well."

Sonic then began to burst into tears into tears hearing that, not sure if he deserved this easy out but greatly appreciated it just the same. He couldn't tell whether he was feeling worse because of this or feeling relieved and happy for his sister's kind words, as he began to fall into his sister's warm embrace as he began to cry, as he chastised himself and began to say in his head.

"Gawd look at me, crying like a baby in front of my sister… I feel like a grade A wussy, I hope no one sees me like this, you know how people are, how their more lenient with girls crying without judgment, but when guys do it…" he thought to himself. He tightened his grip around Sonia, and buried his face deep into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" he begged her forgiveness, "I'm sorry…", Sonia, though, was smiling softly and caressing her brother's head, thus letting him know, that everything will be fine, "That's okay." She spoke, soothing Sonic, "Sssshhhh…"

Little did both siblings realize they did have another onlooker in the form of Sunset Shimmer as she peered through the small fireproof rectangular window of the exit door. She know she shouldn't eavesdrop on people's private conversations, but old habits die hard, and you learned a lot from snooping while no one knew you were there, since Sunset wisely knew that knowledge was power and it helped to know what the nature of the problem was so she knew how to solve it later when the time was right. And plus she felt compelled to be there since she kinda forced Sonic into this situation in the first place and wanted to be there in case of any emotional support was needed if things turned ugly between the two siblings, since he was a bit evasive about meeting his sister. That and she somehow couldn't bear Sonic being in anymore emotional pain then he already was given her own heartbreaking experience.

Though she admitted she was more curious with Sonia, since she didn't know her at all, beyond knowing that she was his sister, and she wasn't friends with the group when Sonia was attending CHS at the time. So she didn't know what their relationship was like being brother and sister, so she had concerns that while she was friendly with everybody else in the group, she may not really feel the same about her own brother when it came down to it. And Sunset knew only too well about people facades, on how they can act nice while in public and be completely different while behind closed doors, especially when they weren't very fond of someone, even if it was an unfair reason at that. Luckily that proved to not be the case as Sonia relented any animosity she had towards her brother, and despite Sonic's earlier reluctance to confront her, Sonic surprisingly didn't argue and admitted his fault entirely on their parents divorce, an unexpected degree of character she had not expected from him to be capable of being so humble, even if must've sucked for the probable outcome for someone to come down hard on you, even if it was your fault.

Sunset then began to smile a warm smile as Sonia moved in for a hug, to quell her emotionally disheveled brother, that was good considering she wasn't going to make Sonic feel more worse than he already felt, when he was carrying enough wounds from this divorce, and didn't need to make fresh ones.

Though upon that, Sunset couldn't help but reflect on her own feelings on this, and why she was so concerned about Sonic's welfare as well. She then turned away from the door, and looked down on the corridor, to see that it was completely and the students almost never appeared here. A deep sigh of questioning erupted out of her mouth, as she then looked up to the ceiling as fixed her eyes on it. She started to debate herself of what is this feeling? Why she actually concerned about Sonic? They were never friends, and even pals, but when he became scared of his own sister's reaction, she really was frightened for him. Why is that? What was that for? She could only guess, that maybe it was a simple discovery. She literally discovered Sonic not as the most popular boy in the school, but as a human being whose heart is heavily wounded, and needs to be healed. And the tears. These bitter tears that were floating out of Sonic's eyes out there. She never saw him like this, not even close. He was always cocky, cool, and stuffs, but never dramatic, and crying in his sister's arms.

"Oh, Sonic…" Sunset spoke, "Who are you really beneath the surface?" She then sighed deeply again, and looked back over her shoulder to see the two Hedgings siblings are already finished with their conversation, and were now heading towards the doors, with Sonia was still giving her warm sister's hug to her brother. Sunset then gasped and turned away, as she tried to think of a plan of escaping, however, it was too late, because a few seconds later, the two opened the doors, and entered the school. Sunset froze like a statue, as she hope that the two won't notice her presence.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sonia entered the school, and Sonic closed the door, as he was still in tears, and looking into Sonia's eyes, to see her sister's smile, and her concerned loomed in her eyes.

"Sonic, that's okay." She spoke softly, "I'm not mad at you at all…"

"I know…" Sonic interrupted her, as he was still sobbing slightly, however, he managed to crack a smile on his lips, "I just can't believe it…", Sonia chuckled over his words, and then she flicked him slightly on the nose, as she gave a cocky smile. Sonic then wiped off the last tears from his eyes, and grinned to his sister, thus greeting her back home.

"Welcome back, sis." He said in his trademark manner of speaking. Sonia was glad to see him back on the right track, and was more glad to see him without tears in his eyes. She then accidentally looked to the right, and widened her eyes, as she saw an unfamiliar girl to her, who was grinning at her back, and giggling awkwardly. Sunset couldn't help but express her nervousness, as she realized that Sonia caught her snooping in on them, therefore she couldn't even find the words to express this awkward situation. Sonia, however, was mostly puzzled by her behavior, and she honestly disapproved the actions coming from this strange girl, considering she didn't know what her angle in all of this was for prying in on their conversation.

"Hey, friend. Why are you spying on us?" She asked as she sounded a little angry, by not being a fun of the object of prying eyes. Sonic, of course turned to Sunset too, and as well as his sister, he was surprised to see her here. Sunset gasped in response, as she didn't really want to make Sonic's sister angry.

"No…" She muttered, as she sounded nervous, "No, not at all… *grins nervously*... I just wanted to make sure if everything okay.", Sonic smirked over Sunset's reaction at Sonia's attitude to the strangers, as he then looked at his sister, and spoke, "Sonia, don't worry." He spoke, "She's a friend of ours, and a lead singer of the Rainbooms.", Sonia looked at her brother with a surprised look on her face.

"Well… okay… but…" She spoke, unsure of Sonic's words, "Why she then seeking behind the doors?" She then smirked and looked at Sunset, "Hey girl, you could just walk up and ask ourselves whether all okay, and not hide behind the seven locks.", Sunset couldn't help, but giggled over Sonia's words, as she then walked over to the two siblings, and gave a smile, "I'm sorry… I just…" She spoke, by feeling herself a little embarrassed, "I just never saw you, and I thought you would misunderstand me."

Sonia chuckled slightly, and lifted up her left eyebrow to the "new" girl, while continuing the same smirk, that Sunset can recognize on Sonic and Manic's faces. She felt that this was a family resemblance.

"Well, let's fix this mistake." Sonia spoke in a friendly tone, "What's your name?"

Sunset smiled happily, "It's Sunset Shimmer." She answered, as she reached out her right hand, "I am honored to meet you in Canterlot High School… um… Sonia, is it?", Sonia chuckled happily over Sunset's words, and then she gladly and firmly shook Sunset's hand, and it was so firmly, that Sunset cringed in a slight pain. Sonic noticed that and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention." He spoke mockingly, "Sonia have a strong handshake, so be careful…" He said as he continued to chuckle over Sunset. Sonia then released Sunset's hand, and Sunset then looked at Sonic with a dirty look on her face, however, it didn't stop him from laughter. Sonia then rolled her eyes to the ceiling, as she maybe loved her brother, but she didn't actually appreciate his cocky attitude. She then smiled friendly at Sunset.

"Sunset, I'm sorry for it…" She said.

"No no no no…" Sonia protested, smiling, "It's okay, Sonia." The three then headed back to the rehearsal room, "I heard from the girls and Sonic that you're studying in the Music Academy?", Sonia chuckled, "Yeah…" She spoke, "I got the invitation after my School's solo performance. Someone took it on video and put it on the Internet. The Academy Director saw this video and sent me an email invitation." She then sighed, "I decided to try my luck." She then looked around the school corridors, "It may sounds strange, but I am really missed these corridors. It have so many memories."

"And that's told by the girl who have simply changed the place of study." Sonic entered their conversation, "Imagine what will happen when we graduate from this school?", Sunset and Sonia both chuckled and shook their heads slowly, as they knew what Sonic was meaning. Sonic then gave a nervous look to Sunset, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… um, Sunset." He spoke nervously, "As I understand it, you saw everything. Can you keep this a secret? I don't want to sacrifice my reputation.", Sunset smiled at him warmly, and gave him a confident nod, thus letting him know that she will fulfil her promise, "I'll be silent as a fish." She said, what prompted Sonic to erupt a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sunset." Sonic said, as they reached the door to the band room, and Sonic opened it, "So." Sonia spoke, as they entered the room, where the rest of the musicians were doing some practice, while non-musicians were having an unremarkable conversation, "Sonic said that you're Rainboom's lead singer?"

Sunset nodded, "Uh-huh." She answered, "I replaced Twilight, when she decided to concentrate her main attention on studies.", Sonia chuckled, "Oh, good old Twilight." She said jokingly as the three stopped next to the grand piano, "She was all like that, when I was studying in this school.", She then ran her fingers on the piano keyboard. Sunset then leaned her elbows on the piano, "And what about you?" She asked, "Have you ever played in the bands before?"

"Of course I did." Sonia answered proudly, as she looked at her brother, "That's right, Sonic?", Sonic chuckled and looked at Sunset, "Yeah, that's true." He spoke, "Before Sonia departed to the Academy, she was playing with me and Manic in the band that we named "Sonic Underground".", Sunset widened her eyes, "Sonic Underground?", She asked, "But isn't it the name of Manic's recording label?"

Sonia widened her eyes as well, "Manic named his recording studio Sonic Underground?" She asked as she looked at Sonic, and her brother gave her a confident nod. The girl then sighed deeply, and smiled disapprovingly, as she didn't expect anything different from her oldest brother

"Whatever." She said as she then looked at Sunset, "So, yeah, the name of our band was Sonic Underground. Though, have you ever met with Manic?", Sunset smiled, "Yes, I know him very well." She answered, "He used to…" She suddenly sighed as she narrowed her eyes. Though before she could commence with her conversation, they started to hear a commotion coming from outside the band room which began to grab the entire gang's interest, as they began to move out of the double classroom door towards the school corridor, where a bunch of students began to march out the very exit door Sonia and Sonic came from as they heard the incoherent chatter of many students conversing about the calamity that was happening at their school.

"What the devil?" Silver asked rhetorically. Curious about the commotion, the gang moved in to hear what was going on, but due to everybody talking at once they couldn't get one tangible about what was going on. That's when Tails decided to be the first to get to the bottom of what was going on by asking a random student, a guy what was the commotion about?

"Excuse me?" He said as he tugged on this random guy's shirt to get his attention to which he turned toward Tails in a quizzical manner to find what the young genius wanted, to which Tail's responded by asking. "Do you have any idea what's going on here, and why is everyone carrying on like this?" To which the students asks.

"Didn't you hear? Professor Cadence has been abducted since early this morning, and cops are outside investigating as to who may of taken her, some here have speculated that a serial killing rapist may of snatched her up and taken her to have his way with her, since some guys can see as well as agree why'd someone would take her for, you know since they too would want to tap that fine piece of…. not that I'm pointing any fingers or saying anyone here would do that, though I'm glad since since my assignment is due and now I got extra time to get it done…. though I'm not saying I did that as well, so I could complete a late homework assignment, it's just…." that's when Tail's cut him off by saying. "It's cool, I highly doubt you're the criminal mastermind behind this fiasco." He said as he gave the guy a reassuring pat on the shoulder to ease his worries.

As Tails was about to tell the others about what he had just learned, an announcement was made over the intercom speaker that was being played near the nearest audio box, which was in the school band room itself, and was loud enough to be carried throughout the corridors of the noisy students talking amongst themselves, though they were taught to stand in attention and listen when an announcement was being made over the speakers for possible emergency procedures as well as activities being planned.

"Attention all students! There has been an unfortunate incident with one of the school teacher staff today! Please, remain calm, and return back to your classrooms!" Principal Celestia's voice echoed over the intercom speaker of the various other classrooms as well. As the students went back to class as they were directed to, the rest of the gang, the Rainbooms and the Underground band as well turned to Tails to get the latest news on what was occurring at CHS that had the police there at the middle of the School day.

"Well little buddy, what's up with the police convention at our school all of a sudden?" Sonic said to his brother like friend Tails. Tails being strangely glad that his efforts to learn what was going on, weren't ruined by the announcement by Celestia just now, decided to divulge to his friends on what he had heard from one of the students, though he wasn't sure if he was a very reliable source at that though.

"Some guy said that Professor Cadence has been allegedly taken from school, has any of you had chemistry already today?" Tails asked as he wanted to clarify if this was true or not. The others got wide eyed, as he said this.

"Well, Twilight had a chemistry class this morning." Sunset answered, as she stood in front of the others, "I guess, we need first to find her, if we want to know more."

"Yes, you're right, Sunset darling." Rarity agreed, "And as far as I might deduce, if Cadence didn't showed up, then…"

"Then Twilight already knows about it." Sonia continued Rarity's thoughts, "And that means."

"That means that if Twilight is still here, she can be outside." Silver finished the girls' thoughts, thus shocking everyone, and prompting them to look at him. However, the white haired young man was only about to frown at them, and headed out towards the exit to figure out he case. The others followed him shortly after, as they were still confused by Silver's deduction, while Rarity smiled proudly at this.

Soon, the gang appeared outside, and stopped right in front of the main entrance, and saw the entire crime scene in a full. They saw the police cars, the crowd of the students, that became smaller after Celestia's announcement, however, what troubled them the most, is the sight of Manic Hedgings who was behind the cross like, and talked to Shining Armor. Seeing the two in a talk, Rainbow Dash crossed her arms in the chest area, and smirked.

"Two brothers. One boyfriend. One ex-husband.", This joke of hers caused a slight chuckle to come out of the other's mouth, however, there were two persons, who didn't chuckle, that is, Sonic and Sonia, who perfectly saw their brother's worried look, and Sonic knew that he's damaged by Cadence's disappearance. Just as they were ready to walk over to him, they heard a very familiar voice behind their backs.

"What are you doing here? I thought, I ordered all the students to return back to their classrooms!" They're instantly recognized Celestia's voice, and widened their eyes. They're slowly turned around to see Celestia's tall figure is standing on the doorway, dressed in a white business suit, and staring at them sternly, obviously displeased by their behavior. They were only about to smile innocently at her.

"Um… Good day, Principal Celestia." They all said in unison, including Sonia, who felt at this moment that she's a CHS student again. Though she still wanted to test that since she was here only to visit.

"Yes Principal Celestia, but when we learned about what happened, we thought we should be here, plus our brother is here and we thought we'd just offer our support since he's seeing Cadence and look how distraught he is." said Sonia in the most sympathetic voice possible to appeal to Principal Celestia more compassionate side in this. "Plus don't we have a right to know what happened to Cadence as well?" Sonia said as she poured on more of the sympathetic act.

"Sonia, your visit is a very big honor for our school, and you know it." Celestia spoke as she sounded wisely, calmly, but worried at the same time, "But I'm afraid, I can't tell you anything now, because I don't know much, too." She then narrowed her eyes, and motioned to the gang to go back to the school building, "Please, go back to your classrooms, dear students. I need to assess the situation in this to better…. handle and address this situation to you all in the very near future." Celestia said as she tried to explain on what she needed to do, without them here to listen in the conversation so they didn't cause a panic with the other students. Though that's when Sunset decided to quizzically speak her mind about the situation that presently was taking place.

"But from what I hear most of the Student's already know what's going on, so aren't they already spreading the gossip on what occurred here already, even if it's not true? Wouldn't that already start a panic already on assumptions alone?" Sunset said with a hint of challenging in her voice. Though this also helped aspire Sonic to voice his concerns in the matter.

"Yeah Principal C, I mean come on my brother is troubled here and he may need my help in this, since he's always been there for me, don't I need to be there for him as well, especially when Cadence is concerned in this?!" Sonic said as he stressed his convictions to Principal Celestia. The school's Principal, however, had another opinion on that matter. She then frowned at Sonic, but remained silent, because with only this look, she always letting the students know that she's not going to argue on this topic. Sonic realized that he acted way too roughly, considering that he was talking to the Principal of the school. He then smiled at her awkwardly, and gulped deeply.

"Um… um… I'm sorry, Principal C." He spoke in a nervous manner, "I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again." Celestia softened upon hearing these words, and took a deep breath to calm down. She then gave a calm look to her students, and motioned them towards the school's entrance. The others nodded at her and silently walked inside the school's building one by one. Seeing this, Tia appeared a sad look on her face, and looked towards the crime scene, to see the captain Tower was looking at some notes, and the policemen are walking back and forth. Sighing deeply, she headed there to ask what's the deal exactly.

Meanwhile, the gang's faces peeked out from behind the corner, to see if their Principal already on the crime scene, and to see if the way is free. Seeing Celestia approached to the Captain Tower, and drawing his attention, they looked towards Manic. They saw the young man said his goodbye to Shining Armor, and after that the Police Sergeant headed to the others, while Manic turned away from the crime scene, and headed towards the parking lot. Seeing that there's no chance, Sonic frowned.

"Ah… great!" He grunted in annoyance, "Now I can't reach my brother, because if Celestia will see me, I'll be in a serious problem."

"I can take it, Sonic." Sonia suggested, as she looked at oldest brother, "I am not enrolled at CHS anymore, and I have no obligations to stay at school until the end of the day.", Sonic sighed as he knew that what she suggested is actually the best option, however, when he looked back towards his brother, he saw him heading slowly towards the parking lot, Sonic sighed sadly, and decided that he will need to cheer up his brother, too.

"No, Sonia." He spoke, as he looked at his sister, "I know this is wrong, but I also know that I can't leave my brother like that.", He then smirked, "I know that Principal C will get mad at me, but it worth it, if I want Manic to get cheered." Sonia, though, was disappointed over her brother's decision to skip the rest of the school day, however, she was also glad that he's not going to leave their brother in trouble. She then nodded at him, as the two were ready to leave the school's building. Suddenly, just as the two of them made just one step, they felt someone caught their arms, and dragged them inside. They both yelled out in a surprise, however, when they looked inside, they noticed Knuckles, who was holding their arms tightly, and frowning at them along with the others.

"Hold on, you two." He spoke with a growl, "It can be safe for Sonia, but you are Sonic, you risk being caught by the police, who will immediately take you back to school." He then crossed his arms in the chest area, "Don't you think that this path is complete idiocy?"

Sonic glared at him, upon seeing this, however, Sunset then stopped his anger, by saying, "Sonic wait." She spoke as she stopped before Knuckles, "Knux is right. There's another emergency exit that leads directly to parking lot.", Sonic pondered over her words, and formed a surprised look on his face. However, he then smirked and gave a wink to Sunset.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sunny." He spoke in his trademark manner, what caused a blush on Sunset's cheeks, "I guess, we should use this way to get out."

"Exactly." Silver agreed, "We will use this way out."

"What are you trying to say Silver?" Sonia asked, and Silver smirked at her, "You think we will leave you three alone to deal with it?", He asked with a hint of coolness in his voice, as he then looked at Sonic, "There's no way we will leave all the fun to you. We're going with you."

"Uh-huh." Rarity agreed with her boyfriend, "All of us."

"And there's no way for you to escape from this, blue boy." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. Sonic, however sighed in response, as he knew that it may cause big problems for them all in the future.

"Guys, Principle C will be nuts when she will know about it." He said, but it didn't convince the others, "Maybe." Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "But I think it will worth it."

"And remember one thing, Sonic." Tails spoke, "If you're in a deep pit, you won't get out of there alone.", Fluttershy, again, was the only person who was silent all the time, as she felt herself nervous. She started to debate if she should follow them, or she should stay at school.

"Um…" She spoke timidly, thus drawing everyone's attention, "I… I don't know what to say… I mean, it will be really bad if we will skip the rest of the school day.", Tails felt bad for her as he knew how sensitive she is, "Fluttershy, you don't have to go, if you don't want to." He said, as he smiled at her friendly, "You can stay here, if you want."

"Um… are you sure Miles?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're sure, darling." Rarity answered instead as she walked over to her friend, "We're not forcing anyone to follow us. If you want to stay, stay."

"Um… okay." Fluttershy said as she smiled, "Sorry if I am failing you guys, but I…"

"Oh, come on." Rainbow Dash said as she frowned and headed over to Fluttershy, "Flutters, our friend is in a trouble, and he needs our support. It's not nice to leave him alone like that.", She then grabbed Fluttershy by the arms, and dragged her towards the exit, "Let's go.", Fluttershy left nothing to say in response, as she simple formed a nervous grin on her face, and headed there submissively.

"Um… okay, Rainbow." She muttered, "Stop pushing me, please.", the others were watching at this with surprised looks on their faces, before following the two.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, now we have the longest chapter in the history of this story. Sorry for making it so long, but there's so many characters to show and so many stories to tell.**

 **Okay, last time we stopped when the gang was trying to get out of the school without being noticed by both, the police and Principal Celestia. What they're gonna do now?**

 **Leave a review.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the Parking Lot.**

Manic walked over to his car slowly, still being in the state of devastation and dismay for the faith of his girlfriend. His head was down, and his hands were in the jeans pockets. Charles, who was still in his nephew's car, have met him with a concerned look on his face, as he guessed of what had happened and why is he like that.

"Manic." He called him out, but Manic simply leaned over his car and sighed deeply, "That's okay. She will get back very soon.", Manic, though, wasn't really into these "fairy tales" about Cadence's sudden appearance out of nowhere. He knew the life way too good, and he knew that she's not going to appear sooner. He didn't even look at his uncle as if he was ashamed of looking into his uncle's eyes.

"Manic." He suddenly heard Sonia's voice, what prompted him to open his eyes wide and to look at the side where he heard her. Seeing his sister is heading toward him with a concerned look on her face, he returned back into standing position, obviously surprised to see her here.

"Sonia?" He asked, but before he could continue his speech, his sister brought him into a warm hug. Manic then smiled to his little sister and wrapped his own arms around her, glad to see her again.

"Hey there, sis." he said softly. The others were standing just a few meters away from the two. The girls were looking at this with aw' looks on their faces, as they found this picture lovely, whereas the boys, found it a bit embarrassing. Chuck looked at them two with a warm smile on his face, loved to see their family reunion, however, he then suddenly widened his eyes, as he remembered about his own sister, and then he gasped and grabbed Manic by the shoulder.

"MANIC!" He shouted, thus breaking their hug, and prompting them two to look at him, "YOU NEED TO TAKE ME TO YOUR MOTHER!"

"Uncle Chuck?" Sonia asked, surprised to see him, but she didn't have time to start the conversation.

"NO TIME FOR TALKING, LET'S GO!" Chuck shouted again. Manic then decided not to argue with him, and to do what his uncle said. He then performed the car hood slide, and appeared next to the driver's seat, as he then entered the car, and started the ignition, he then drove off towards his car, thus leaving the others puzzled. Sonic and Sonia, however, didn't think for long, as the two then looked at each other and frowned. They exchanged nods with each other, and then they separated on their vehicles. Sonic ran over his sports car, while Sonia jumped on the top of her sportbike, and started the ignition.

While they were warming their engines up, the others tried to think of what to do next, because the entire Hedgings family is escaping. However, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer then frowned, too, and exchanged nods with each other in the same style, that Sonic and Sonia did just a few moments before. They then rushed after their friends, with Rainbow jumped on Sonia's bike, while Sunset jumped in Sonic's car. Soon, they departed after Manic, thus leaving the rest of their friends even more confused.

"What about us?" Pinkie asked as she gave a sad look on her face, "I thought were friends. Friends never leave each other.", she then started to cry in a comical style. Fluttershy hugged her friend, as she tried to give her some comfort, whereas Silver, Knuckles, Rarity, and AJ chuckled, as they knew Pinkie's feelings. Miles was only about to roll his eyes to the skies, and then he smirked and headed to his own car, and he pulled out the keys.

"Follow me." He said to his friends, what prompted them to look at him with wide eyes. Their surprise then turned to shock, when they saw that Tails' car was big and comfortable E-Klasse Mercedes sedan, black in color. They all carefully approached him to take a better look on his car. This huge sedan was way too expensive for simple school student like Tails could easily buy, however, they saw this car right in front of their eyes, and Tails had the keys. The only one who wasn't surprised by this was Fluttershy, who wore a proud smile on her face because she knew that Tails actually had a car.

"Whoa, Nelly." AJ muttered, as she walked closer to the car, and poked her finger at it, as she then gasped more, and looked excitedly at Rarity, "This car is real!" She squealed, and that caused absolutely the same reaction from the fashionista girl. Knuckles and Silver then took a closer look on the car and even dared to touch it with their hands. Silver then exhaled a sigh of full bliss.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." He moaned, before he widened his eyes again, and looked at Tails, "Tails. Confess now. Where did you steal this car from?", Tails, however, was only about to sigh, and narrowing his eyes, "Nowhere." He said, "This car was put up for sale after the accident, and I bought it out to try to repair it." He then smirked proudly, "I've been doing this for the last six months, and during this time this car became my homework on mechanics."

Knuckles smirked and crossed his arms, "Let me guess." He spoke, "You earned A with three pluses from Professor Rotor?", Tails, though, sighed deeply, "No, actually only B with one plus, but… whatever…" He then pressed the button on his trinket, and the car performed one soft beep sound, before the doors opened automatically, "Welcome aboard, guys." He said, as he then took a driver's seat, and closed his own door. Pinkie was ready to take the front passenger's seat, however, Fluttershy managed to ahead her and closed the door, much to Pinkie's disappointment. She then got in the back seat, and took a seat between two front chairs, and leaned her elbows on them. Silver and Rarity both took a seat on Pinkie's right, with Rarity sitting comfortably on her boy's knees, and smiling happily as her eyes were observing the car.

"Ohmygosh, Miles." Rarity spoke in awe, "You did an amazing job here. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Rarity." Tails thanked her, as he started the engine. He then shifted the speed to the D position and pushed the gas pedal as the car softly drove off towards the Hedgings house. Knuckles, who had AJ on her knees, felt slightly awkward for it, as well as AJ, who was red as the hair color of the boy on whose knees she was sitting on. She then frowned at him.

"Knuckles, that doesn't mean anything." She stated, "You hear me, partner? I did it simply because the car is out of place.", Knuckle, though, frowned at her back, as he was blushing, too, "Alright, alright." He muttered, "I got you. What's your problem?" AJ, however, wasn't have a lot of time for responding, as Pinkie then looked at her with an innocent smile.

"It's okay, AJ." She said, "If you want, I can give you my place, while I take yours." AJ, gasped, upon hearing this, however, she then smiled and chuckled awkwardly, as if not wanting to get off Knuckles' knees, "Nah, it's okay Pinkie… *giggles*... I can cope with it. It's okay." She chuckled again. Rarity looked at them with a playful smile, and was ready to tease these two, however, AJ saw what she's gonna do, and looked at Tails.

"Yo, Miles, partner." She exclaimed, by trying to change the topic, and that's, when Rarity frowned and humphed in disappointment, "So, how long did you repair this car?"

"Six months, AJ." Tails responded proudly, as he looked at the rearview mirror, "By and large, I got only the car's body, while the other details I had to buy and built myself." He then looked forward to watching the road. Fluttershy looked at him, smiling.

"And how did this car looked like, when you bought it?" She asked in her trademark manner of speaking, and upon this, Tails cringed nervously, and shivered like crazy, not really eager to tell the whole truth, "Trust me, you don't want to know." He said as he sounded a bit frightened.

 **Sonic's house, ten minutes later.**

As they exited the city of Westopolis and entered the country lanes of where the Hedgings estate rested outside the crowded chaos that was the city, they then made it to a concrete perimeter fence where the manor laid in, as they made it to a Wrought Iron fence which Manic's Jaguar which was in the lead behind Sonic's car with Sonia motor bike settling right up next to Sonic's Nissan. As the wrought iron gates began to open courtesy of Manic opening it with a voice box recognition which he so graciously spoke into. Sunset who was sitting next to Sonic in his car, whistled in an impressed tone at the not so humble abode that the Hedgings siblings called their own, since she had never been to Sonic's house before seeing she spent most of her time with Shadow and him not too keen on wanting to hang out with Sonic, to begin with.

"So this is where the Prince of CHS palace dwells?" She said in an impressed manner, she then turns to him with a cheeky smug smile on her face and says. "Gee Sonic, how many girls have had the privilege of coming to your humble abode?" She said in a teasing manner while donning that wicked smile on her pretty face. Sonic surprised by this unexpected friendly quip from Sunset felt a bit sheepish at her bold statement, but recovered and returned it with a dirty smile of his own.

"Sorry for breaking down the stereotype about my personal life, but the only girls who've had the privilege was, one that turned out to a total Bitch and the other who had refused to date me." Sonic said though he then looked forward donning a nervous smile with a bit of sweat on his face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Sunset of one other time that had happened that he didn't know how it happened or let alone explain to how it did happen but decided to say it nonetheless due to it probably being common gossip at school by then.

"Though there was that one incident with the Dazzlings a while back, where I can somewhat recall Adagio and Sonata trashing my house and well…" Sonic tried to find a more modest and less lewd way of somewhat recalling the two having a fight over him while the two were in their undies, though he was under their control at the time and he couldn't recall much but bit's and pieces of that event, he just assumed the Dazzlings had him drugged at the time, which helped landed the Dazzlings in the nearest women's correctional facility due to that, though Sonic himself had a lot to explain for later which was one of the events that led to his parents breaking up.

"That and let's not forget about Amy which I'm glad I got that restraining order finally approved." Sonic said as he appeared a look full of pure horror on his face as he started to shiver like a refrigerator. Seeing him like this, Sunset became wide-eyed upon hearing the Dazzlings names. But another name surprised her the most.

"Who is Amy?" She asked with her voice full of surprise. Sonic shivered harder. His hands tightened his grip on the wheel, and his right leg seemed to be ready to kick the gas pedal so he could drive away as fast as he only could.

"Oh, trust me Sunset." He spoke, a fearful tone in his voice, "You don't want to know.", before Sunset managed to ask another question, three cars and one sports bike arrived at the main entrance to the house. Soon enough, Sonic saw uncle Chuck literally jumped out of the car, and like a bat out of hell he ran into the house. Manic then quickly, but carefully opened the door, and left his own car, as he stopped next to the main entrance and looked at Sonic. He then motioned him to get out, and Sonic nodded to his brother with a frown. Soon, he and Sunset left the blue Nissan, and appeared on the porch, when they have met with the rest of the gang.

"Did you see that?" Manic asked referring to his uncle, "Yeah, fifty-two years old uncle Chuck leaped out of your car like a triathlon champion. I wonder what's got him so spooked that he's in a hurry to talk to mom about if it's so serious, why not just call the police?" Sonic asked Manic though he knew they were already busy with searching for Cadence though that didn't mean they didn't have enough resources to cover what was bothering uncle Chuck as well, Sonic and Manic both thought.

"Let's first hear what uncle Chuck is going to say." Sonia suggested, and then she headed inside the house, "Come on.", Her brothers nodded at her, "Right behind you." Manic said as he followed his sister, while Sonic took one quick look at the rest, "Guys, can you wait for us in the living room?" He asked, "This is a family matter.", He then quickly dashed off after his brother and sister, leaving the rest of the gang on the porch. They then entered the house in a full-scale rush and looked at the stairways that led to the second floor.

"Hey, what do you think we suppose to do?" Pinkie Pie shouted after Sonic, as she sounded very unamused, however, there was no answer, since the entire Hedgings family was now upstairs. The guys then sighed in disappointment and headed to the living room. As they found themselves in the living room, the girls settled down comfortably on the guest's couches, Silver sat on the arm seat, Tails took a seat on the chair on the right of the couches, while Knuckles remained standing in front of them.

"I guess, we're back on the bench again…" Knuckles said as he sounded unamused.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed with him, as she crossed her legs and rested her hand in her right hand, "Like it always happens with us." She then looked around at her friends, "I know, it is a family matter, but we actually ditched school to be here, and we have a complete right to know what's the deal." She then looked at Rarity, "Like it happened when Cadence and Shining Armor divorced, and we ran off after Twilight, and she asked us to wait outside."

Rarity sighed deeply, "Oh, do not remind me about it, darling." She spoke, as her eyes then narrowed, "I still remember how the rain started to pour down on us after she closed the door. It was like karma."

"... *sigh*... Every time, when we're following Twilight, we always have to wait." Rainbow Dash as she sighed deeply, what prompted the girls to make a deep sigh of disappointment. Silver chuckled ironically, as he knew their feelings perfectly. He then crossed his arms in the chest area and looked at them with an understanding smile.

"Oh, I totally understand your feelings, girls." He spoke, what prompted them to look at him up, "When we followed Sonic, we have to remain to wait as well." He then gave a dirty smile and looked at Knuckles, "Remember, man? All these… "You can do it, Sonic!", or, "Go for it, Sonic!", and all this bullshit."

Knuckles frowned, "Oh, like a hell I am." He said as he sounded very much disappointed, "To be on stands and shouting these stupid cheers is the most awkward thing I have ever done in my entire life… ugh… I wish we could be more than just a bunch of cheerleaders."

The girls laughed at this, much to cause a frown on Silver's face, "Hey, stop laughing." He said as he looked at them, "This is really awkward, you know.", the girls then stopped their laughing, and Rarity then looked at her boyfriend with a loving smile, "Oh, what's so bad about being cheerleader, darling?" She asked as she fluttered her eyes. Silver rolled his eyes to the ceiling when his girlfriend used her eye trick, and then he crossed his arms in the chest, as he silenced.

"Nothing." Was the only thing he managed to say because after that trick he couldn't argue with her. Applejack then shook her head and looked around the entire gang.

"And so our hearts have found each other." She commented, what caused a smile on the faces of her friends.

"You're right, AJ." Fluttershy agreed as she looked around at them, "After all, that's how we actually have met each other." She then looked at Tails, "Don't you think that this one pro overweight all the Contras?"

"Yes, I agree." Miles answered with a smile, as he then leaned his head on his left hand, "However, I will honestly tell you that I am envy Shadow sometimes, because he still remains solo, and he can have a good time without these silly cheers." He then sighed, "I have a lot of respect for Sonic, and he's my BFF, but… sometimes he's asking waaay too much." He then started to mock Sonic's phrases, "Hey, Tails, can you do my homework? Hey, Tails, how about you give me your computer for watching porn? Hey, Tails, my car's out of gasoline. Can you give me a quick ride home?" The girls started to laugh.

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash spoke through her laughter, "That sounds exactly like Sonic."

"Sonic is watching porn?" Sunset spoke as she was giggling harder than everyone. Tails smiled awkwardly at this, and chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm afraid, I can't tell you the whole truth about what we're watching Sunset." He said, as he was somehow awkwardly scratching the back of his head while chuckling a bit, as he then blushed, and looked at Knuckles. Knuckles was only about to chuckle in response, and making the same movements made by Tails just recently, while Silver looked at the two by being highly suspicious. However, that's when the blonde guy suddenly went wide eyed, and the lamp clicked inside his mind. He then made a smile of a genius, and threw his arms up.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted, prompting everyone to jump up in suddenness, "I'M A GENIUS!", he then looked at the rest, "I got the idea of how we can get the information."

"What kind of idea?" Fluttershy asked, but he simply gave her a wink, "You'll see." He said, somehow viciously, and stood up, "Be right back." He said, and then he ran back to his car, leaving his friends questioned and dumbfounded.

 **Meanwhile, upstairs.**

While the guys were thinking of what Tails is up to, a certain woman who wasn't aware of their presence here at all, as she was sitting in her office in front of her desk and doing her business things. She had long dark purple hair, and emerald green eyes while being dressed in a black business suit, and black shoes. She looked very concentrated in her work, by flipping through the reports about her music stores, which she holds for the last thirty years. However, behind this concentration, you could read the mix of sadness and disappointment. She was highly upset with her husband's cheating, and the process of divorce which took for quite long time, more than it usually takes. So by this, she decided to take her entire free time towards her work, thinking that it will distract her from hard times, and will help raise her mood.

Soon, she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her door and made her eyes go wide. She then looked up at the door, and stood up, wondering, who it might be, because Sonic is in the school, and Sonia has still not arrived yet. As she began to walk to the door to see who it is, that's when the double french doors exploded open sending Aleena to stumble backward and nearly fall backward in the process. There was Charles standing between the door frame with his arms outstretched since he had just used both his arms to thrust the door open nearly also damaging the bookshelves that were nestled on each side of the door and the doors themselves when he swung them open, as Aleena looked shocked and confused from Charles abrupt entrance, which he had never done before, or at least hadn't done so in years, not since they were kids.

"Charles?!" She said as she regained her composure from the shock, but a heavy hint of annoyance was present in her voice since his outburst had aggravated the stress she was trying to escape from with her divorce from Jules. As she approached she then saw that his buttoned green Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts were torn and filthy, and when she got closer to him, she then held her nose in her hand and diverted her head away in disgust when she got wind of the stench that was clearly coming from him, seeing he looked as bad as he smelled.

"Gah... Charles, what happened to you? You look like you've just escaped from a sewer or something!?" Aleena said as she still held her nose and looked sideways at the filthy old man that was her brother. However, that's when Chuck grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Aleena, listen to me." He spoke, a fearful tone in his voice, "You need to take your children and to get out of your house quick!", Aleena found herself confused by his words and her eyes turned full wide, while her hands were still covering her nose. That's when Sonia, Sonic, and Manic entered their mother's office and stopped in the doorways when they saw their uncle was holding their mother and speaks something they didn't understand. They then exchanged looks with each other, but then Sonic frowned, and walked over to the adults. He then stopped next to his uncle and his mother and crossed his arms.

"Uncle Chuck!" He called him out, but Charles continued to say the same things again and again.

"Danger! Enemies! You need to run! They will find you!"

Aleena then took a deep breath, and tried to form a calm look on her face, as she looked deep into the eyes of her brother, and spoke calmly, "Charles, please, tell us... Who's after me?"

That's, when Charles lost the control of his emotions, and became depressed, as he released his sister's shoulders, "Black Arms!" He said the name of the infamous gang, what shocked everyone in the room. Especially Manic was shocked, as for obvious reasons, his mind is filled with the memories of his childhood again, and the first meeting with them.

 **Meanwhile somewhere on the East Side**

The water drops down from the ceiling onto the floor, which is covered with dirty puddles across various places of the littered concrete floor. The building looked empty, and obviously, it was abandoned for many years. The walls looked shabby and damaged in some places. The floor was uncovered and cold. In one of the rooms, an old wooden chair was standing in the middle of the room, with a certain young woman sitting, tied to this very chair. She was still unconscious, and her head hung down, as her back was bent. Her cloth had numerous dirt stains, and some blood traces could be seen on her white blouse. She was moaning in pain quietly and felt some cold running on her exposed legs. Soon enough, her ears twitched upon hearing the unfamiliar male voices somewhere in the dark. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were too heavy for her to easily open them.

"I suggest we leave her here." One voice said, and hearing it, Cadence bared her teeth, and moaned harder, as she tried to call them out for help, "She will give us to the police as soon as she gets the chance. It is dangerous to let her go."

"And what will you say if her boyfriend finds us, huh?" Another voice said, "You don't know what he can do, so shut up!", Cadence tried to open her eyes again, but failed with this, while the voices continued their talking, "Leaving her here alone is even worse than letting her go… We need to wait until she wakes, and talk to her."

"Manic!" Cadence called out softly to her boyfriend, as she thought that he's somewhere nearby, but he wasn't here, and when she finally succeeded in opening her eyes, she raised them up to see who it was. However, her vision was still blurred, and all she saw were four shadows.

"She's opened to a conversation, and she's my ex-teacher. I can try to convince her not to tell the police about us." The same voice spoke again.

"Do you think that after you kidnapped her and tied her up to the chair in the abandoned factory, she will give you candy?" Another voice spoke, but then the previous voice grunted, "Shut up, Ricky! It was all your fault, anyways, so sit there and don't even speak a word!", Cadence's vision has finally returned back to normal, and she saw the owners of these three shadows she saw earlier. Obviously, it was Geoffrey St John and three of his thug companions. She then widened her eyes sharply and looked down to see that she was indeed tied up to the chair, with the ropes tightly wrapped around her legs, waist, and hands. She then looked up and around to figure out of where she was, and what she saw was a concrete floor, gray and shabby walls, the windows non existent of glass. It was obviously an abandoned building.

Cadence didn't feel scared, but mostly angry. The glare formed on her charming face and then she threw her enraged gaze towards the thugs and decided to interrupt their conversation.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She shouted so loudly, that the thugs instantly silenced and turned to her. Seeing her glare, Geoffrey sighed deeply as he realized that the conversation with her won't be easy.

"Ah, professor." He spoke as he approached her, "I am glad that you finally woke up. We thought that we lost you for while."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Cadence asked, but Geoffrey only smirked, "Oh, nothing." He answered, "A large branch of a tree fell on your head and you lost consciousness. We decided to take you with us, and heal your wound.", Cadence gave a dumbfounded look on her face, "This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, Geoffrey St John!" She said annoyed, "Why did you…" She then cringed and grunted. She shut her eyes and wrinkled as she felt strong pain on her head.

"Ow…" She moaned. Geoffrey sighed as he then shook his head in a slight disappointment.

"See?"

Cadence then opened her eyes again, and looked back at him as she gave a deep frown, "Why did you tie me up then?" She asked quietly, still feeling the pain in her head. Geoffrey then frowned in return, by trying to be on the same level as she, however, his level was high only in a visual sense.

"We tied you up because we thought that you're not gonna listen to us, when you woke up and thought that it will be the right decision. I want to offer you a deal, professor." He spoke as he sounded a bit threatened, "We tried hard to heal the wound on your head, this branch was pretty big and I am surprised why it didn't smash your head off…" The thugs chuckled at this, while Cadence glared again, "I want you to not call the police, and to forget about us." Geoffrey continued to speak again, but what he didn't know that Cadence started to take off her left shoe slowly, to prepare a leg for a good hit, "We healed the wound on your head as a gesture of good faith, and we want some feedback from you."

After Geoffrey finished his sentence, Cadence threw her pink eyes down to the floor, as if making it look like she's pondering over the words of her ex-student. However, what it actually was, was a disappointment. When she looked at him up, she glared even harder and spoke.

"Do you really think that I would let you go, just so you could hurt my students further?" She asked as she sounded very angry and threateningly, "Do you really think that I'll believe a word after what you tried to do with Sunset, and what you did to me? Do not make it look like you care about someone, Geoffrey. I can see right through you, and you will regret yourself for your actions!"

Geoffrey then realized that she's not changing her position, and performed a sigh of disappointment, "You disappointed me a lot, professor!" He said as he sounded threatening, "Too bad, that you're so stubborn.", He then stood up and turned away from her as he walked back to his companions.

"Hey, Geoffrey." One of his thugs spoke as he walked closer to the black and white haired young man, "Now do you see that talking with her was pointless?" He then smirks, "That's bullshit man! Don't look at it as she's just a woman. She's dangerous to us, and you know it. Let me 'convince' her!" Geoffrey then looked at him, "Just one minute and she will change her mind, once and for all!" Geoffrey sighed in response, as he then walked away.

"Do what you want, Grable!" He said simply. Grable's grin grew wider, as he then looked at the shocked Cadence, who had heard the conversation between the two, as he then slowly approached Cadence by cracking his knuckles.

"You know, professor?" Grable spoke as he stopped right in front of her, "I am not for beating on women at all. But if you want to remain unbeaten, then you'd better do what we ask!", Cadence's eyes were still wide in shock, as this guy didn't look like he was bluffing. However, that's when she felt, that her left leg was finally free from both, her shoe and the ropes. Her face then switched to a wicked grin, that Manic gave her very often, much to Grable's surprise.

"I don't think so." Cadence said viciously, and then she then gave him a strong hit right between his legs and smashed his balls in. Grable instantly ceased to be threatening, and then he grabbed his balls and fell on his knees. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth was opened, as he sang the high soprano note.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Grable 'sang' in a high pitch voice. The other thugs, Geoffrey included, turned around sharply, and looked at Cadence, but only to see that her left leg was now free, and Grable was kneeling right in front of her. Cadence used Grable's shoulder as a leaner, and placed her leg on it. She then pushed herself off his shoulder and back flipped along with her chair. When the chair landed back on the floor, it cracked under her weight and broke off. Cadence then gasped as she felt herself free again, and started to untie herself quickly. The thugs were still looking at her in shock, surprised that she's so skilled, however, Geoffrey then glared and pushed one of his companions forward.

"Get her!" He shouted. As they began to rush her just as Cadence made up with untying herself. She shook off her right shoe, and then grabbed one of the legs of the chair she demolished and flipped forward with expert grace and went in and charged at the thugs, which had their eyes open in surprise, seeing as they didn't expect this move but just before they could even shrug it off as a stupid lady, who didn't stand a chance against two young hoodlums. She tore into them, not only expertly whacking their advancing arms away but also managing to clobber them with her makeshift club as well, as she managed to even knock one of the thugs in the noggin and leaving him still very conscious but grasping his own head in pain, as a red mark appeared that would soon turn into a bruise. Having some momentary breathing space as the thugs were well winded from the thrashing Cadence gave them she then felt confident enough to bear a smirk on her face as she was breathing hard and perspiring from the adrenaline that was pumping through her. She then pulled her shoes back on her feet and says.

"Here's a quick lesson you might want to jot down for a later quiz. Never mess with a Chemistry teacher, whose boyfriend is a drummer. The equations don't mix well together!" She confidently quipped, while secretly thanking Manic for the karate lessons he spent time teaching her, and here she thought it only helped to help her get over her divorce, guess it was more than just great therapy, though the sex helped too.

Couldn't Geoffrey believe this? Was his Posey nothing but a bunch of pansies?! It was bad enough that they got their asses handed to them, by those two masked creeps playing superhero, but now they couldn't even handle his own former chemistry teacher, who, back when he attended CHS, did nothing but write equations down on the dry board and give chemistry demos from her class counter in front of the class. Garble who had finally recovered from his nut shot staggerly got back up and said.

"What's the deal? I thought this was a chemistry teacher, not a stand in for the Black Widow of the Avengers?" He squeaked in a high pitch voice, to which Geoffrey glared back at his peer and said.

"It's not my fault you three are a bunch of candy asses, can't you even handle a woman right, something tells me if we got our hands on that bacon haired bitch, she'd still be able to get away from you schmucks?" One of the other thugs called Zazz, while still holding his face from the welt Cadence gave him, then said.

"Okay Alex Delarge, if you think your such hot stuff, why don't you try to deal with her then?!" He said not taking too kindly to Geoffrey's snide remark about their efforts to try and contain the nimble Chemistry teacher. Geoffrey then bared his teeth and said.

"Fine! I guess that old saying is true." He said as he found a metal pipe lying nearby and picked it up as he advanced on his former chemistry teacher, as he hoped he'd be able to remedy the situation without further incident. "You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself?!" He said as he stood ready, "I won't go to the jail, Professor! Not again!" He said as he was ready to engage Cadence in what appeared what would be an epic clash, a duel that would possibly determine who walk out of this condemned building still standing.

However, just before any move from either side could be made… the sound of powerful engines could be heard roaring down the street towards them. Somehow they could both hear and feel it as the racket seemed to advance on them on their location. Though they were both just as flabbergasted, while they knew it was vehicle engines they heard, they thought how could engines be so loud, it sounded like the Daytona 500 was happening right outside this very building. Having their aggressive differences be put aside due to curiosity of all things they all decided to head to the nearest window and take a gander out and see, Cadence being one as well, somehow having a vague feeling she couldn't put her finger on somehow, felt what was waiting outside couldn't be anything good. If it was police they would of heard the sirens and the red and blue blinking lights that followed, and there too few people brave enough in this city to be apart of a posey for mob justice, seeing the criminal element in this city had far sharper teeth and claws that most residents of this city would not even dare raise their fist against without fear of ruthless retribution.

The five individuals walked closer to the glassless windows and looked out to see what the ruckus was about. A large fleet of bikers and some souped up cars were coming down the street towards the building they were in. Most of Geoffrey's gang along with Cadence didn't know who these people were and thought that maybe they were gearheads rolling in on some local auto convention or something? But Geoffrey himself already suspected who these roadsters were as he began sweating bullets at the notion. Living in this city his whole life he only got vague memories of who these people were when they last rolled into town, it was the stories and news reports as well as gossip of those who were lucky enough to survive their encounter with this gang, and from what he heard about this gang, made his gang look like morsels that would hardly be considered appetizers compared to this gang outside seeing they would eat them alive without even breaking a sweat, as the gang stopped at their very building and circled the street like a pack of vultures over a dead carcass, as the small bunch of gang members and chemistry teacher watched the spectacle outside.

"What the actual fuck?" Grable muttered to himself, as his wide opened eyes were running after the motorcyclists.

"I don't know how about you, but my ass feels that we need to get out of here." Zazz commented, as he looked at the rest, however, nobody responded, and all that he got back was silence. Cadence's left eyebrow then lifted down, when she took a closer look at the logo. It seemed familiar to her somehow, perhaps she heard about it from Manic's stories, and heard from Shining, when she was married to him, but all she could say that she saw this symbol before. On the backs of their black leather jackets, Cadence saw a spiral with lashes along the curved outline of the tribal symbol of the spiral of some sort. It was crimson in color, a looked like the burning dark comet. She didn't know the meaning of this symbol, but she could swear that it means nothing good. However, while she was trying to remember where she could hear about them, the thugs started to shiver.

"Look at the symbols…" Ricky said as he pointed out at the leader's motorcycle, "Is that what I think?", Geoffrey gulped deeply, and nodded, "Yeah." He said as he looked at the others, "We need to get out of here!"

"That's the best Idea you've ever had in your life, Geoffrey!" Grable commented, a fearful tone in his voice. However, just before they could make at least one step, they noticed the gang started to stop their way, and fastly forming a circle like a figure right on the building's square. Geoffrey then gasped and ducked.

"Get down!" He ordered to the others, and they did what he said. Even Cadence, who didn't seem to have a wish to appear in front of the eyes of more than hundred huge men on the bikes and dressed in leather clothes. Her woman's intuition told her that these guys on a high protein diet were absolutely not friendly.

Geoffrey smacked himself on the face, as he groaned in annoyance, "Oh shit!" He swore, as he then peeker his head up to see if their way is free, but what he saw that their car was standing almost one mile away from them, and more than a hundred bikers were standing in their way from getting to it, without arousing their scrutiny. He then ducked back under the cover and growled in irritation again.

"Ugh!" He spoke, "Who's the fucking idiot who parked the car so far away from the building?!" Grable, Ricky, and Zazz looked at each other in puzzlement, and then they looked back at Geoffrey, "Actually, it was your idea, Geoffrey." Zazz said in puzzlement. The black and white haired young man widened his eyes in a shock, as he looked at his companions. When he remembered that it was indeed his idea, he growled himself and smacked himself once again. That was enough for the thugs started to chuckle at him, as it was the first time when their leader actually messed up. Cadence giggled, too, as she was somehow enjoyed upon seeing Geoffrey have another fail.

"F, Geoffrey!" She said sarcastically, as she gave him a grin, "Looks like you'll have to stay after school to make up the for the grade!", the thugs couldn't help but laughed harder over Cadence's sense of humor, but Geoffrey only gave her an annoyed look. She just smashed him in the same way she did back in the days when he was a CHS student. However, their fun didn't last for long, because soon they heard the sounds of engines slowly died down. They became puzzled upon hearing it, and then they peeked up to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, on the square in front of the building, a huge bikers gang stopped their way. They formed a giant circle with a small free space in the center of it. One of the motorcycles was the most advanced and the most powerful Indian, black in color with perfect silver lines shining on the bottom, with its handle bars positioned on the level of the face, drove slowly towards the center. The gang members cheered to their leader by throwing their fists up and down and screaming the name of their gang.

"Black Arms!" They cheered loudly, "Black Arms! Black Arms! Black Arms! Black Arms!", When the leader's motorcycle has finally reached the center, the owner of the bike and the leader of the gang himself stopped dead, and pushed the side-stand, and stood up. The leader was a huge man, dressed in a black leather vest, black jeans, black high boots, with a white t-shirt under the vest, and a bunch of chairs on his belt. On his neck, he wore an ornament in the form of a silver lined chain. On the top of his head, he wore a black leather bandana. His eyes were covered by the police style sunglasses. He was 6'5 feet tall in height, had big muscles in his arms, strong wide shoulders, and perfectly aesthetical masculine body shape. He was grinning to his "brothers", as his face had signs of a perfect assurance. He then stood on the top of his bike to be on the highest level, and when he the his left fist up, the gang members stopped their cheers, as they realized that the leader is going to tell the speech.

The silence then reigned over the abandoned industrial area. The gang's leader then placed his hands on the belt and looked around the entire circle.

"BROTHERS!" He spoke with his low male voice, "SISTERS! Gang! It's been ten years since we took the control over Westopolis' crime world! It's been ten wonderful years since our brotherhood have finally ceased to be the simple Street's thugs and appeared to be a real force!", his grin then turned wider, "People are scared by only one mention of our name!", The gang cheered upon hearing this, "YEAH!" They shouted in unison. The leader then continued.

"The police never cross the road!"

"YEAH!"

"The billionaire's and the masters of life are ready to give us their money, because THEY KNOW… what's gonna happen to them if they're going to stand on our way! However, there are still some shits who're trying to tarnish our name and to picture us as if we're nothing but a shitty mafia, who just sits on their asses in a comfortable place and having their dirty job performed by the stranger's hands! This is not what we are, and this is not what we'll ever be! Their sorry asses are out of mind if they're think that they can cross the line! These people think that we'll just gonna play hide and seek if they'll do this, but they're wrong!" He then shouted in full force, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO TOLERATE THE TRAITORS AND COWARDS, WHO'RE READY TO BETRAY THEIR BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND TO IMPRISON US FOR THEIR OWN SICK! BLOOD FOR BLOOD!"

"BLOOD FOR BLOOD!"

"EYE FOR EYE!"

"EYE FOR EYE!"

"TOTH FOR TOTH!"

"TOTH FOR TOTH!"

"WHEEL FOR WHEEL!"

"WHEEL FOR WHEEL!"

When the leader stopped saying the slogans, he smirked, and continued his speech, "It turned out very impressive, don't you guys think?" He asked with a note of sarcasm, what caused massive laughter from the rest of the gang, "I need to do it more often.", The leader then jumped off his bike and walked over to the two of his people. When he stopped next to them he placed his hands on his belt and gave a serious look.

"Bring that little shit here!" He ordered to them. His gangs smirked at him and nodded as they then headed off to the back rows of the gang.

Meanwhile, back in the building, Geoffrey, Cadence, and the thugs were watching this scene with wide eyes, obviously shocked and feared by the speech of the leader.

"In the name of God, this man is a total nut!" Zazz commented, as he then looked at Geoffrey, "I don't know what about you, but I don't want to stand in his way. Geoffrey, we can't leave here. Man, please let's try to sneak out to get our car."

"Yes, yes, Zazz." Geoffrey spoke, "I know, but trust me if they'll catch us outside, nothing good will happen with us either. We'll gonna sit here til they leave, alright?", Zazz then sighed in disappointment, and then they looked back at the gang.

However, their eyes then turned wide, when they saw two bikers dragging a third person by the shoulders, who had a sack over his head like a terrorist hostage would in that type of scenario with his hands tied behind his back. He was also wearing a fancy white pinstripe suit that looked expensive to tailor, as well as a black dress vest underneath as well as a black tie, with a red carnation pinned to the right end of his jacket. He was then shoved right in front of the leader as he fell to knees practically a foot away from him. That's when the leader knelt down until he was face level with the condemned, as he then took his right hand and pulled the sack off revealing a charcoal faced man with red quartz eyes and large greasy black hair that still somewhat kept its shape despite having a sack over his head for some period of time, as he opened his mouth to let out a gasp of fresh air and fear, witch revealed almost vampire like fangs for canines. Though as he looked at the gang leader who wore sadistic smirk across his face with manic eyes peering straight into Sombra's fearful ones.

For nearly a solid decade Sombra had been one of Westopolises Untouchables, he had amassed a large fortune from his designer drug called 'Crystal Heart'. Which enabled him to hire a large work force to manufacture the dangerous and addictive narcotic on the streets and to people who went clubbing in his clubs that he owned and even kids who were foolish enough to experiment with the substance. He had paid up to the right people so he could remain operating a free man in the city without so much as ever seeing the inside of a federal prison and anyone fool enough to try and cross him wasn't likely to live long enough to make testimony of any kind, less it would be a preacher for their final rights and confession, and a preachers secondary testimony didn't hold up in court. If worse came to worse in his mind, he'd likely thought that he'd spend a not so lengthy prison sentence, while still having controlled interest while still incarcerated. He felt so confident with his untouchable status that he felt he'd die at a ripe old age while warm and comfortable on his deathbed or die from some ailment. Right at this moment as he stared at the big hulking gang leader with those crazed menacing eyes, he suddenly didn't feel like such, as he was wondering how he was going to worm his way out of this. As the gang leader then spoke in a more moderate tone but still audible enough for the rest of his gang to hear.

"I gave you a chance to join us, to be apart of this brotherhood with us with some tax deduction of course, but what is a family without sacrifice and leaning on one another? But noooo, you decided to keep your pouch white color empire and live a life of luxury and privilege while maintaining your facade of being a… HA… an honest businessman!" Said the gang leader, which caused a massive laughter amongst his 'brothers and sisters', and then he turned around to look at them, "But we the Black Arms don't hide who we are and what we represent. We don't let society dictate us what we should be or nor should we even hide! We are liberty and freedom incarnate, we are true society as it's meant to be, not some pretty lie, oh no we are the ugly yet essential truth humanity needs to embrace and accept…" He then grabs his prisoner by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, "Not this facade as this yuppie fat cat, that prospers while other's scrounge on the streets fighting just to survive." He then threw the prisoner back on the ground, and looked at his gang, "It's blasphemy and shows what's wrong with society as it's pretentious terms of what is called order! We who don't stand above anybody and support each other like equals." The gang leader thruster his fist into the air to arouse his followers, to which they cheered and some even cried in joy at the beauty of his speech. The leader smirked at this, and then he looked back at the prisoner.

"But don't fret, Sombra! Even we, who defend our beliefs with savage conviction, have our sense of justice and leniency!" He said as he walked closer to Sombra. The ex-criminal lord of Westopolis was staring at the mighty biker with a fearful look on his face, knowing that it won't bring anything good for him.

"Wait!" He pleaded loudly, "We can make a deal! I still have a lot of money!"

"Your money means nothing for me anymore, you slug!" The leader silenced him as he gave a glare, "You had your chance, and you lost it!" He then crossed his arms in the chest area, "You think that after you crossed the line, you can buy my respect with your money? Well, guess what, you're totally wrong!", He then gave a smirk, "However, the rules of our brotherhood are pretty generous and just even to the traitors." He then looked back at his gang, "What a family we would be if we wouldn't give him one last choice?", the gang started to laugh hard over his statement, "I mean, come on. He's now lost his entire reputation, his privileges, and his partners. What can he do to us now, when he broken, humiliated and abandoned by everyone?", He then chuckled wickedly himself, as he then sighed and looked back at Sombra, "Alright, enough of words. Whatever you did, you can have two choices. One, you will get your sorry ass out of this city, and give me your word that you will never come back because if you will, we will always know! And two… the circle!"

Sombra looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, "What's the circle?" He asked. The leader and the gang again started to laugh hard over his words, as they heard him perfectly. "Oh, let me show you then?" As the gang leader grin widened to a maniacal toothy grin as he then blew a sharp whistle to his comrades and then mounted his Indian motorcycle and revved the engine as he took off along with a hundred of his followers on their bikes. As they turned and formed a circle around him as they drove. Sombra at first didn't know what they were up to, was all this build up all for just some cheap hazing ritual he thought as he looked around confused as they started to accelerate speed around him as the engines began to gradually increase around him.

Meanwhile in the building above the spectacle outside, the four hooligans and chemistry teacher began to watch in puzzlement as to what was happening beneath them. For a second it seemed they were about to witness a public execution, but now, it looked like they were witnessing a cheap carnival stunt bike show.

"What is going on? It looked like something serious was about to go down, but now… Does it look like their playing ring around the roses with that guy? They go to all that trouble to kidnap someone to just put on some sort of show, with him as a volunteer?" Garble wondered, but then Geoffrey spoke up and said.

"You idiot, don't you know who that is?" He said as the rest looked perplexed at him, hoping for an answer, to which Geoffrey face palmed himself at how oblivious his mates were to the figures of this city. "That's Sombra, the top dog in the drug dealing business in this city, and it's said that his influence extends to a few more counties as well! You think they just kidnapped the one of the biggest mob bosses in the city to just play patty cake with him!?" He stressed to his gang on the relevance of the situation. But no matter how right Geoffrey was at the moment, Cadence knew he and his gang were still making a ruckus that could potentially get them caught, to which she needed to rectify the situation immediately as she began to shush them.

"Be quiet both of you! If you don't keep your mouths shut, we'll both be next to whatever is going on down there!" She demanded in a manner that she uses when she talks to her students. Though they didn't like being reprimanded by her, especially when just a while ago they had her tied to a chair, they decided to comply since they knew she was probably right but mostly just wanted to see what was going to happen done there, as they turned their attention back to the performance being displayed down there.

As the motorcycles began to increase in speed as well as noise down there, with Sombra literally stuck in the center that's when things began to turn ugly. Just then the noise of the engines began to become unbearable as they began to feel like they were echoing in his very brain and head. Then it felt like the cycles themselves were running in one end of his head land out the other as the noise itself began to wrap around itself around his brain like a vice.

Then in his hysteria from all the torment it looked like to Sombra that the circle was closing in on him, with every biker and their wicked sadistic grin getting closer with every rotation they took, with the speed it became too much for Sombra to process what was going on around him as the gang members features began to blur away as he no longer could tell where they were coming from or where they were likely to strike first. It began to be too much suspense for the drug lord to handle as he then began to scream and rush into a blind panic, trying desperately to escape the torment of terror as he tried to find a break in the circle and escape.

But outside the drug lords perception, the circle had not even began to tighten, in fact, the circle had kept the same size, with every biker still maintains with in the circle, only keeping a tight proximity behind one another and fast speed as they drove. Seeing the panic state of the now ex-drug lord, the bikers couldn't help but laugh mockingly over his behavior.

"What's the matter, king Sombra?" One of them shouted, "You don't like the show?"

Sombra, however, didn't answer as his mind then started to disable, by getting one noise hit after another. That was too much for his mind could handle. For the next ten minutes the gangster continued his attempts to break through, however, he got one fail after another, and soon, his mind has finally disabled. Sombra then shouted in a pure insanity, and then he dashed at one of the bikers to shove him off, and to cause a massive fall, but unfortunately for him, he missed. He then felt one hard hit, that threw him slightly in the air, and the man then performed a small ark, before he crashed somewhere in the middle of the movement. Another moment later, his body was covered behind a dozen of wheels, but his screams of death couldn't be heard behind the roar of the motorcycles. Once they were certain the deed was done they all stopped their motorcycles and dismounted to admire their gory handy work as the gang leader smiled with his menaical eyes and said.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a closed casket for his funeral wake, unless they decide to cremate him, in which they have a lot of scooping up to do?" He said in a sick humorous fashion to his gang in which they begin to laugh along with the sick joke.

Back at the top floor of the building the small gang of hooligans cringed at what they just witnessed some were looking away with their hands on their mouths fighting the urge to vomit at the gruesomely graphically gory death they had just witnessed. Cadence had both hands on her mouth in a display of pale faced shock at the malicious show that was displayed before her very eyes. Though Sombra was a horrible person, where when she was still married to Shining Armour and he'd come home after his shift at the precinct, would tell Cadence the crime lord and his college's frustration at how he'd kept evading the law and incarceration. Though after what she just saw, she wasn't sure this was justice or even deserving for even a guy like Sombra.

As they all began to shiver at the experience that was just displayed, for their unknowing performers down on the street. They all thought that now was a good time to get out of there, while the getting was good. Though they could try and wade it out there in the refuge of that condemned factory, there was no guarantee that they could do it without being noticed. However, they couldn't remain okay state by staying here. Cadence then took a deep breath to recover her mind and body, and then she looked at the teen thugs, and shook one of them by the shoulder.

"Boys." She whispered.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Grable whimpered quietly, "They killed him! They actually killed him!", Cadence, however, wasn't going to listen to his whimpers, and shook him a little harder, "Grable, please, don't panic." She whispered again, though her voice has strong trembles, too, "We need to get out of here. Come on." She then looked at Geoffrey, "Geoffrey, please. If we want to stay alive, we have to stick together.", Geoffrey, though, was shocked, he managed to hear his ex-teacher's words, and looked at her.

"Yes, professor." He whispered back, "You're right.", he then looked at Zazz and nudged him on the shoulder, "Guys, the show is over." He whispered, "Move.", the other thugs nodded at him, and then they quickly stood up and moved away from the window for the purpose of not being spotted from the side of the street. Just as they appeared far enough from the windows, they managed to straighten up and headed quickly, but quietly towards the stairs. Passing next to the elevator shaft, Grable accidentally bumped into the brown rusty barrel, and it started to lose the balance. All of them gasped in fear, as when it will fall, it will draw the attention of the bikers. Grable tried to catch it, but unfortunately for all of them, the barrel fell through the shaft, and soon it hit the bottom floor hard, causing a loud noise, that echoed through the entire building.

The thud was so loud that the entire gang stopped their conversation, and turned their eyes towards the nearby building. They all were questioned by this noise, and especially their leader, who walked closer to the building and frowned deeply.

"I didn't get it!" He said in a slightly threatening manner, "We're not alone here?"

"This building has been abandoned for more than fifty years!" One of the bikers commented, "Maybe it was a bum, who chose to live here instead of an apartment."

The leader then looked at him, "Check it out!" He ordered, "We don't need curious viewers!", the bikers nodded to their leader, and then six of them headed quickly towards the building to figure out the cause of this noise.

Meanwhile, back in the building, Cadence and the thugs were standing frozen next to the elevator shaft by cringing and shivering, as they knew in advance that it means bad. Geoffrey then looked at them and spoke quietly.

"Run!"

The others did as he said, and soon they all rushed towards the stairs as hard as they only could. Cadence was running faster than them thanks to her physique, but soon, she realized that the heels on her shoes making too much noise. She then took them off quickly and grabbed it with both hands, as she continued her run by being barefoot. They crossed three floors, and only two more floors separated them from freedom and safety, however, soon, when they were passing the second floor, Geoffrey stumbled upon the piece of steel reinforcement sticking out of the floor, and fell down on the floor with the thud. He cringed in pain, and grabbed his hurt leg, as he wanted to make a cry of pain, but he managed to hold himself back. When he looked up, he saw that his companions were continuing their run.

"Guys!" He called them out in a loud whisper, "Wait! Please! Help me!"

The only person, who heard his cry of help was Cadence, as she then turned around and spotted Geoffrey lying on the floor, and cringing in pain. She then gasped and looked back at the thugs, but only to see that Grable, Zazz, and Ricky were not here. Cadence them groaned in annoyance and dashed off to help Geoffrey. She then grabbed him by the arms and struggled to help him to return back to his feelings, and then she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, threw his left arm around hers, and together they walked over to the stairs, by moving as fast as they could, considering Geoffrey's injury.

When they reached the ladders, they started to go down, but when they passed one flight, they heard the bikers voices.

"Guys, look what I found!" The biker shouted loudly, what prompted Geoffrey and Cadence so stop their way, "I guess, it was the barrel that fell down through the old elevator shaft!"

Cadence and Geoffrey then agreed to move quietly, and then they walked slowly downstairs. They were moving so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear their steps, and while they were moving, they could hear bikers continuing their conversation.

"Aw, shit! I guess we're just wasting our time!"

"Maybe we need to check on the floors?"

"Oh, you must be kidding me! This building is fifty years of age, and it may collapse sooner or later!"

Cadence and Geoffrey quickly and carefully passed the second floor and continued their way further. When they appeared on the final flight, they hide behind the wall.

"I don't give a shit if it's going to collapse! If you won't go to check it, I'll tell the boss!"

"Alright, alright! We're going!", soon, after the conversation was over, the two bikers headed upstairs to check on the top floors, while Cadence and Geoffrey continued their way down. While they were heading, they felt a slight relief and excitement before freedom.

"Hold on!" Cadence whispered, "We're almost here!", but as soon as they appeared on the last step, one of the Black Arms bikers walked out from behind the corner with a cigarette in his mouth. He widened his eyes when he noticed two strangers.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" He asked angrily. Cadence realized that she needs to act quickly, so she then glared, pushed Geoffrey to the right, and gave him a strong karate kick right into his forehead. The biker staggered back, and hit the wall hard, what disabled his brain and he fainted. As soon as he fell on the floor, Cadence grabbed Geoffrey, and they continued their way outside. Soon, when they appeared outside, they noticed that the situation is not on their side. They saw two more bikers are standing close to the exit from the factory, and having an unremarkable conversation with one another, but the noise of the two escapers immediately attracted their attention. They looked questioningly at Cadence and Geoffrey, what prompted the two escapers to shoot a worried look.

"What the actual fuck?" One of them asked.

Cadence gasped as she realized that their chance is gone, and then she turned around and tried to go back to the building. But only to stop dead and back away, as she noticed seven more bikers, along with the leader are standing in the doorway. The leader was grinning at the two, and had his arms crossed in the chest area. Cadence and Geoffrey realized that their hope is lost, and prepared for the worst.

"Hello there, pretties." The gang's leader spoke viciously as he walked closer and towered over Cadence and Geoffrey, "May I ask what you two doing on the abandoned industrial zone?"

* * *

 **Aaaand done.**

 **So far this is the longest chapter in Sonic and Equestria Girls arc, and so far, Apex and I had some struggles with making this chapter done. Telling the truth, we had some struggles upon this, but fortunately, we managed to get this done.**

 **What's gonna happen with Cadence next? What Chuck's story is? And where the hell are Shadow and Twilight?**

 **You will learn about it in the following chapters. Now. If you liked this story, please fave and follow if you want to see the continue and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **That's all for today!**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys.**

 **So, originally it supposed to be the single chapter, but then I thought that I need to divide it again. Yes, like it happened in the last time. But don't worry. The next chapter will be very soon.**

 **So, the last time we stopped when Cadence for trapped by the Black Arms gang. However, what did happened with the others? I guess, it will make sense if we'll switch to Shadow and Twilight in this chapter.**

* * *

 **To Shadow and Twilight.**

The huge black and red motorcycle rode down the street through the typical middle class residential area, filed with three and two storey buildings. The streets were mostly empty, and sometimes, the citizens appeared on the streets, but only to disappear behind the closest corners. There, next to one of the houses, Shadow stopped his bike, and turned off the ignition. He then pushed the side stand, and took off his gloves, while Twilight undid her helmet. When she took it off, her face revealed her shocked and frankly flustered expression. She was breathing slowly and deeply, with her eyes wide, her pupils narrowed, her hair was messy, and her cheeks covered in deep red. She will never forget that ride. Never in her life.

 _"Oh… my… gosh…"_ She thought to herself, as she remained her position on the bike. Shadow, then took his keys out of the keyhole, and after he hid it into his jacket, her threw his still neutral look at Twilight and took her softly by the shoulder. Twilight shrieked quietly, when she felt his hand is grabbing her shoulder, and then she looked into his eyes. She then formed a goofy grin on her face and giggled nervously.

"Oh, hey…" She said, not knowing what else to say. Shadow then formed a skeptical look on his face by crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you… feeling okay? You aren't feeling… saddle sore from the trip are you?" Shadow said a even though he knew that was from more extensive trips on a bike, though he knew Twilight was new to a motorcycle, though he wasn't completely sure why she had such a dopey grin on her face as well, since he was sure that just a moment ago she was shrieking and gripping on for dear life from his perspective. Twilight managed to reserve her embarrassment, as she then looked away. She seemed didn't want to show him on how embarrassed and even satisfied she was after the ride.

"Well… yeah, in a way." She said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. She then managed to recover her mind and to take the control over her body, and placed the helmet on the front seat of the bike. She then got off Shadow's bike, however, when she appeared standing she felt her legs were shaking slightly.

Shadow have perfectly saw the shake in her legs, but he didn't give it enough of his attention, again, not to waste his time in vain, so he then turned away, and looked up at the building near which he parked the bike. Twilight, in turn, felt how the shaking in her legs has died down, and took a deep breath to finally recover from the ride, and looked up at the building, too. She then arched her eyebrows in a questioning fashion, obviously not sure of why he brought her here.

"Um… Shadow?" She asked her 'partner in crime', "Why have you brought me here? What is this place?"

"You'll see, very soon." Shadow answered, and then he looked at her, "But in short, some guy I know who I think can help us with our problems. He maybe freelance and in some cases unofficial, but he's competent enough to get the job done, as well as not be held back by certain regulations and standards the cops have to abide by to hinder any results that will waste precious time."

Twilight made her eyes wide in response, "And who might that be?" She asked him, wondering if he didn't take her to some mercenary, hitman, or some radical vigilante to employ to find Cadence, as she didn't want her sister like figure to be caught in a deadly crossfine in their attempt to rescue her, as well as endangering both their lives in the process. Shadow, though, remained silent after she asked him that question, and then he simply walked inside the building to keep his promise well.

"Let's go." He said, prompting Twilight to follow him. When they went inside the building, Twilight started to think if leaving school with Shadow to find Cadence had been such a good idea, however, all she did then was a deep sigh. She decided to see it with her own eyes.

 **Meanwhile, in the office.**

On the third floor, in the office that looked like the office of some police department, two young men were sitting on their seats, and literally tired of idleness. The office itself was filled with cabinets with drawers, where there were a lot of files and documents. On the desks the young men had computers. The windows were covered by the blinds. The office had five different tables, and also had three more rooms. On the exit door they had a big dartboard.

Now to the owners of the office. One of them was a bald guy, close to 23 years old, dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black ankle boots. On his neck he wore a huge golden neck. His face had a pretty stylish and dense beard that was green in color. Another one was a purple haired guy, dressed in a red t-shirt, bright blue jeans and brown shoes. He had zero accessoires on his hands, arms, except for black leather collar around his neck. While the bald guy was throwing the darts into the dartboard, the purple haired guy was texting some messages on the phone. The bald guy then threw another dart, and sighed in a deep disappointment, since they still have absolutely nothing to do, and threw his gaze towards his partner.

"Hey, Esp." He called him out, prompting Espio to look at him up, "I dare you man, if this phone will be silent for another hour, I'll close the office." He then sighed again, and continued playing darts, "Why in the world we have no real detective work to do? All we're doing is these insurance fraud and cheating spouses. If the Hedgings want to play top dollar on whether or not one of them is cheating on another for the legal purposes, then I wouldn't mind the work if it came with a hefty salary."

After Vector threw another dart, Espio shook his head over Vector's words and then he lowered the phone and leaned his elbow on his desk.

"Vector, can you please show a little respect and class as well?" He asked with a slight hint of sarcasm towards Vector, "After all, the family you're talking about is Sonic's family. If he were to overhear that then not only would he feel offended but then that would be a serious problem for your business as well." He then lifted the phone back to his eye level, "How would you like if someone was talking about your family in a similar fashion?"

Vector sighs as he stopped playing darts and then he threw his eyes towards the computer screen, "Yeah, you're right." He said, somehow reluctantly, "It wouldn't be nice. Ugh… Where's Mighty and the other guys? I moved into this criminal cesspool of a city to be near where the work is." He then looked at his partner, "Considering all the crimes that is present, business wasn't exactly booming."

Espio looked at him again, and lifted up his right eyebrow, "Maybe it's because of your age?" He pondered sarcastically, prompting Vector to narrow his eyes, "I guess, if the fact that you're just twenty three makes you look inexperienced?", In response, Vector huffs in annoyance, "Oh, come on…" He moaned, and resumed his darts game, "What do I have to do, wait for twenty more years for business to start picking up?", Espio decided not to continued their dispute and made a deep sigh with his eyes rolled to the ceiling. But then he smirked and looked at his phone again, as the notification on his screen announced the message that came from a certain girl, who's name was Trixie. He then texted the message that was saying, "Vector says hello to you." and pressed the send button. A few moments later, he received the message from her that was saying:

 _Trixie Lulamoon: Espy, sweetie, Trixie hopes you won't be shocked if Trixie'll say that the police have arrived at school today? :'(_

Seeing the message, Espio's eyes grew wide in surprise. He then started to text her back.

 _Espio Kamereon: WTF did they forgot in CHS? Tower wanted to lecture students on how to act during the emergency?_

Espio the pressed the send button, and resumed the process of waiting. Soon Trixie texted him back, and he received the response as he started to read it carefully.

 _Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, if only he would… Actually he came here to investigate the crime of kidnapping one of our teacher. Ever heard of Mi Amore Cadenza? She's our chemistry teacher…_

Espio frowned, and started to text her back.

 _Espio Kamereon: Yes, I heard of her from Twilight. When did this happened? Are you okay?_

He then pressed the send button, and made a deep breath to cook his nerves down. When he opened his eye, his phone vibrated again, as Trixie texted him back.

 _Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, Espy, you're so sweet… *kiss*... Trixie's absolutely fine, honey, just a bit nervous. In the morning, Trixie found the bag, which later appeared to be her bag, and a certain guy asked Trixie to show where Trixie found it and later called the police._

Espio's frown turned deeper, as he started then texted his own message.

 _Espio Kamereon: What did this guy looked like?_

After he sent the message to Trixie, he grabbed his cup of tea, and made a little sip. Soon, he looked back at his phone screen again. That's when he got another message from Trixie.

 _Trixie Lulamoon: Well, he was tall, Trixie thinks as tall as you. He was dressed in a denim vest, light blue jeans, black boots, had a chain hung on his belt area. He had long and messy green hair, and emerald green eyes._

Espio then sighed in relief, and smiled in relaxation. From this description he recognized Manic. He then chuckled slightly and texted her again.

 _Espio Kamereon: Oh, I know this guy too well, Trix. He's totally harmless, so don't worry. Glad you're okay._

He then sent her another message, and quickly got the response from her in the face of a kissing emoji. That's was enough for him to utter a slight chuckle. He then received another message from his girlfriend, and started to read it with a smile.

 _Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, Trixie wasn't in a worry at all, Espy, sweetie. Trixie actually thought that the bag Trixie found is suppose to be his bag. Trixie thought that he's a gay, or something, but whatever… Will you take Trixie after school?_

 _Espio Kamereon: I will, be sure. See you later. Love ya._

 _Trixie Lulamoon: Love you too. *kissing emoji*_

After Espio finished his chat, he took another sip of his tea to relax finally. When he finished with the tea, he turned suddenly serious, and looked at Vector, who continued playing darts.

"Hey, Vector." He called him out. Vector threw his last darts and looked at Espio. However, just before the dart have met with the board, the office door got opened wide, and shocked Twilight and Shadow yelled out, but managed to dodge the dart successfully. Hearing the screams and the sound of the door opened, Vector and Espio both looked there with wide eyes to see a shocked Twilight and Shadow both standing in the doorway. When the two have finally wrapped their minds over what had just happened they looked inside the office to see Vector and Espio are still looking at them back in surprise, but then the two arrivals formed an annoyed looks on their faces and entered the office, with Shadow slammed the door hard.

"You know? Putting your dart board on your door is a lawsuit just wanting to happen, you do realize?!" Twilight complained at Vector as she walked over to his desk, and slammed her hands on the top of it. Vector, however, was too shocked with seeing this unknown girl before him, however, he knew that he can't argue with her on this topic. He then spread his arms and arching his lips in an arc.

"What? Did any of you nearly for nailed on the way in here?" He asked as if trying to play incompetent for his innocence. Shadow then stopped next to Twilight and gave an annoyed look to Vector.

"Yes we did, you billiard ball!" He said with a growl, "One of us could lost an eye, or something! Or even punctured lung, and that would go directly out of your wallet if any of us had to go to the hospital, and that's if you were lucky enough someone obliate you to do only that!", He barked, not happy that he was the one dart narrowly speared when he opened the door. Vector scratched the back of his head in response, not knowing what to say back.

"Well?" He said as he began to fidget with his fingers as he began to sweat, trying to find a viable excuse, "Most people don't even come in that way." Then his eyes began to light up as he then found the perfect alibi to get the so called spotlight off of him, "And besides!" He said as he began to pick up another set of darts in an attempt to resume where he left off, "What are you two kids doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you two be in school at this time of day? Maybe if you had been in school you would of avoided this near catastrophe?!" He said slamming his fists down on his hips, but immediately regretted doing so when he stuck the handful of darts in his right hand into the side of his right hip. To which he widened his eyes as he then began to whimper and water from the eyes at the intense pain he was now feeling at his own blundering self inflicted injury, he swore they went right into his pelvic bone. As he then slowly began to reach for the darts protruding from his right hip.

Shadow then sighed at this defective detectives stupidity and was wondering, why was he coming to him of all people to handle something so personally important not only to him, but to Twilight as well? But then he remembered despite his dumbass blundering, he still managed to get results on the cases he was assigned, despite even some unorthodox methods that he used to get them. He then began to lean in closer to Vectors desk with his hands, and give him a cynical smile and asked him.

"Looks like you made need a vaccination for that, would you like me to call a doctor to schedule you in for a tetanus shot perhaps?"

Vector then whimpered back as was about to try and remove the darts himself, but then thought better of it and replied, in a high pitched whimper, "No thanks, but if anyone could help me delicately pull these out, I would greatly appreciate that, if you don't mind? I think they went into my hip bone." He said as he hoped either Twilight or Espio would oblige, but not Shadow considering he looked like he'd be too rough to do so.

Espio who had long since hung up on his girl, volunteered to help Vector out of his painful predicament, as he then sighed and stood up and walked over to Vector's desk. He then bent over to carefully examine Vector's right hip, as they went with their discussion of what they were here, but not before Twilight asked Espio one thing as she walked a little closer as Espio was examining the wound.

"Espio? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class as well?" Twilight asked puzzled about his presence of being here, instead of being mandatorily in school like the rest of them. To which he looked up and to his right acknowledge Twilight from his other task.

"Ohh I'm here on professional intern leave from school, I'm here to observe and Shadow Vector on the Private Investigation business, as well as learning about self employment. Vector here is mentoring me on what the daily life of a Private Eye and learn new skills for the workforce. So I'm allowed to be absent, as long as it's on the grounds of learning something important, though things have been kinda dull and slow, since I got here, there hasn't been much except arranging files, taking calls, and housekeeping. What are you and Shadow doing here?" He asked as he looked away and back to the task of Vectors hip, as he began to pull out the darts carefully, one by one.

It was then Twilight became sad as she was brought back to the reason of her being here. "Well I don't know if you've heard already, but, Cadence has been kidnapped and Shadow brought me here because he thinks you can help?" Twilight said as they heard the first yelp from Vector, as Espio managed to pull out the first dart from his pelvic bone. He then looked back in astonishment but not at all surprised from what he just heard as he already had gotten the facts from Trixie.

"Really!? Trixie just texted me, informing me about the kidnapping on the school parking lot! Why would someone abduct a high school chemistry teacher of all people?" Espio asked, to which Vector responded in a wincing like manner as he had his eyes shut from the pain. "Well that depends what kind of Chemistry teacher is she. Is she more than just the basic kind? Or did she have former affiliations with different employment before she started teaching high school?" Vector asked wanting to get the possible motives out of the way to begin the process of learning the nature of Cadences disappearance. Though he then thought about another possible motive as Espeo pulled out the next dart.

"Also what family does she come from? Maybe her folks have made some enemies in certain circles or they may have wanted to use her for a ransom of some kind? Yeowch!" Vector yelped as Espio pulled out another dart from Vector's hip.

"Well?" But then Twilight donned a skeptical look on Vector as she didn't want to continue if this guy was not completely legit, besides she just recalled where she heard of this particular fellow from none other than her brother. As she then proceeded to ask. "Not to be rude or anything, but Shadow are you sure about these guys? I've heard about them from my police officer brother… and from what he told me, their deductive skills are questionable at best?" She said as she turned towards Shadow, to get the full details from him.

She then began to get out her notepad and looked through the list of things she listed as she listened to her brother recap about these particular individuals questionable offenses, as she then put on her half moon reading glasses as she began to read down the list.

"From what he told me about his short time career of private investigation he has been charged with; breaking and entering in an old ladies home when he claimed he got the wrong address of a potential suspect, incapacitating a suspect with chloroform when checking the suspects ring for possible evidence, been accused of being a peeping tom when spying through binoculars in a neighborhood tree, vandalizing a governmental property hiding out in a mailbox while attempting to claim that he was going in cogneato while tailing a suspect, got beat up several times while questioning ex cons and a few enraged husbands, when said questions got too personal and was asked to leave a few times before getting assaulted, tied up and gagged a guy and left him in a broom closet to commandeer his Santa Claus costume last Christmas in an attempt to make an arrest, and finally the cherry on top, managed to spill hot coffee all over Captain Towers uniform while in a heated debate with one of the precinct officers." She said as she looked up at Vector with skeptical glare, not pleased at the resume that this guy collected for himself in the short time he had been a Private investigator.

"Honesty!" Twilight said as she concluded on what she said, "It's any wonder you're not facing hard jail time with this list of offenses you've managed to rack up here?" She said, as Espio then widened his eyes at the list his mentor made and then asked bewildered, "And you wonder why we haven't been getting much business lately?" He said flabbergasted. Vector fall into silence after all the incidents named by Twilight.

"Yikes!" He yelped out in a high pitch voice when Espio pried the last dart out of Vector's hip. He then looked at Twilight with wide eyes, obviously shocked by her awareness about these accusations. Twilight, though, was looking at him with a skeptical look on her face, as she felt proud somewhere deep inside her mind. Shadow, however, wasn't surprised by these accusations at all, as he knew Vector too well, and know that he's quiet capable to do something like that. Except for one.

"Did you really spilled hot coffee on Tower's uniform?" He asked darkly and sarcastically, "How did you even survived after that?" Vector, though, didn't answer, still shocked by Twilight's abilities. However, just a matter-of-second later, he formed a grin on his face, and leaned both of his elbows on the top of his desk. That's was enough for Twilight's surprise.

"Ah, good old sergeant Shining Armor." He started to speak, prompting Twilight to form a dumbfounded look on her face, "Out of all the Westopolis Police officers, he is the only one, who visited us. Since you're mentioned that your brother is a police officer, I guess, that he's your brother." He then lifted up his eyebrow, "By the way, how was your first ride on the bike?" Twilight gasped, while Vector continued, "Your body still have some shivers, that not happening with those, who riding the bike for some time. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Bet you that by tomorrow, you'll do anything just to get another ride." Vector made a pause to make his arms crossed in the chest area and then he continued his Poirot deduction, "But another question is, how in the world Shadow let you to have a ride on the back seat of his bike? He's not very welcoming to some random girl, especially to get a ride with him." Twilight blushed like crazy, when she remembered this morning meeting in Shadow's house. Shadow, in turn, narrowed his eyes deeply, and looked away. Vector noticed these movements from them both, and his grin turned wider.

"I guess, that you had some agreement?" He suggested, "Did it happen today's morning, before the school? Or…"

"Stop!" Twilight yelped out, as her blush turned so deep, that it made a feeling that she's choking. Vector chuckled over her reaction, while Espio shook his head disapprovingly. He then gave an easy smile to Twilight and walked closer to her.

"Wanna have some tea?" He asked her. Twilight nodded at him nervously, "Yeah, I don't mind. Thanks." She said in a fast manner of speaking. Espio then walked over to the kettle, while Vector continued chuckling over Twilight's embarrassment. Much for the girl's annoyance, as she then turned away and humphed. Shadow then decided to stop this clownery.

"Alright, if you don't mind to stop your chuckling, I'd like you to return back to what we came here for." He said in his usual manner. Vector then stopped his chuckles, and uttered a sigh of relief.

"Alright, alright." He said, "I remember, you came here for we helped you to find that chemistry chick."

"Ahem!" Twilight angrily groaned, glancing back at Vector with a disapproving glare on her face. Vector became nervous again, and chuckled respectively.

"Oops, sorry…" He apologized, "I mean the chemistry teacher.", he then looked at Shadow, "And where do you propose to start?", he then looked at Twilight, "By the way, does it happened in the school? It is a school class time right now, so I guess, she was kidnapped during the school process?"

Twilight turned sad again, "Before, actually." She said, "My first class was the chemistry class, and she didn't even appear there.", Vector nodded, "Alright." He uttered, "So, I think we need to start searching from there."

"No." Shadow broke Vector's hopes, prompting the bald detective to look at him, "We need you to find the Volvo cars. It's yellow in color, sedan, made close to the early 80th, or late 70th.", Vector uttered a sigh of disappointment.

"Damn…" He swore, and switched his attention to his computer, "I guess, we're not into the real crime anymore? Alright.", He then started typing on the keyboard. Shadow then nodded confidently, and looked at Twilight to meet with her surprised look. He then walked over to her.

"Surprised?" He asked in a whisper, to which Twilight nodded, "Well, of course I am…" She answered, "He just guessed almost all that happened this morning, he guessed my brother's name. How in the world?"

"Well, he may be an idiot, but nobody can compare with him when it comes to information." Shadow answered still whispering, "He specializes on missing and kidnapping cases, and despite his silly contradictions, he still was never mistaken." Shadow then looked at Espio, and saw the purple haired guy is holding some file in his hands, and motioned Shadow to the neighbor room. Shadow frowned deeply, and looked back at Twilight.

"Be right back." He said, as he then followed Espio. Twilight was watching him, surprised that he's suddenly left, however, after Shadow and Espio disappeared behind the exit door, she switched her attention to Vector and his work. She then walked closer to his desk, as Vector was running the information through his computer as he typed and clicked on hid mouse, as he said.

"The Volvo you described is a very rare model found here in Westopolis, so whoever kidnapped your chemistry teacher will likely be a cinch to track down, since the culprit either owns the car or has access to one to use at his leisure. Unless it's been reported stolen recently, in which the culprit is the thief or sold it to the culprit to use for the kidnapping heist, so if that were the case then it will be a little harder to track down the current owner of the car, since that person is not officially registered to be the owner of that car." Then the computer then made bing sound informing it made a match to the candidates they were looking for, and according to the computer there were four of them currently in Westopolis. "Well… it looks like we don't need to worry about that seeing as none of them have been reported stolen." he said as he furrowed his chin with his as he looked down the list of owners. One in particular caught his eye, and really didn't like the possible scenario if he was the one involved.

"W-well?" He said hoping to find a tactful way to say this, seeing as dealing with Sombra was way beyond his means and willingness to participate, unless he had his own team to lean on, or better yet his own task force at his own personal disposal.

"Two of the owners are middle class citizens, and unless they happen to have a grudge against Cadence in some way, I doubt they are our men. One is owned by a thug with several offenses to his name, called Zazz, though it says here he was attending a whole different school in another district of the city, so I don't see how he fits being our guy or how he ties into your Chemistry teacher? However…. the last one…. belongs to a private collector….. by the name of…. Sombra." Vector said as he conveyed the possible heavey news on Twilight as he began to looked up from his monitor, concern about how'd she'd take it.

Twilight's hands began to move up her face, as her left ring finger and pinkie were practically in her mouth, while her right hand managed to cause her still face mounted reading glasses to tip upward leaving them looking askewed across her face. "S-S-Sombra? Isn't he the top drug lord in Westopolis?" She said in shock as still held that horrified facial expression on her face. "W-W-What would he want with Cadence? Doesn't he have enough people that are willing to, as long as their paid, to make that Crystal Heart drug he keeps pumping out onto the streets?!" She said barely able to contain her increasing level of anxiety from the news she had received from Vector.

Vector guessed that she's might get an emotional breakdown, and that's what he doesn't want to see. He then looked back at his laptop's screen, and started typing something else on the keyboard.

"If you want, I can also try to track on the car's movements on the streets." He said, by having a nervous tone in his voice, much to Twilight's surprise, "Why didn't you say that you can do that?" She asked, however, Vector didn't respond, as he was starting on the computer screen, hoping that he's mistaking. Soon he stopped his research, and his lips cracked into a smile of relief, as he then collapsed on the back of his chair.

"Aaahhhhhh…" Vector breathed out his worries. Twilight's eyes arched in a questionable sort of way, as she walked closer and glanced at the computer screen. And then, just like Vector her lips cracked into the smile of relief.

"Aaahhhhhh…" Twilight breathed out her own worries, as she noticed that the car's movements were far away from the district of their school. A few moments later the two looked at each other, still having these relaxed smiles.

"That was close." Twilight said, as she then looked at the screen, "Can you print the addresses of the cars owners? I think I will check them out tomorrow." Vector nodded, and then he pushed the print button on the right corner of the screen. Their printer turned on instantly, and the roller sucked the paper inside, and soon split out with already printed addresses. Twilight walked over to the printer and grabbed the paper.

"Thanks." She said, a thankful tone in her voice, as she then looked at Vector with a smile, "I really appreciate that."

Vector replied her thanks with a proud smirk, "You're welcome." He answered, "Good luck with searching your sister."

Twilight sighed, "Well, technically she's not my sister, actually." She said, "She's just a person, who is very close to me." That's when Vector's eyes turned wide in surprise, and, to be fair, a little excitement, "Well, she's your… girlfriend then?" He asked in a curiocity. Twilight found herself dumbfounded by this question, as she then narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in the chest area. Seeing that his guess was wrong, Vector formed another nervous smile and raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"What? I just asked." He said, but then his smartphone started ringing. Vector turned questioned again, and pulled out the smartphone. He then pressed the answer button, and raised it up to his ears.

"Yes?" He spoke, as he then stood up from the chair and walked closer to the window, "What's up, Mighty?" Seeing that Vector is distracted with a phone call, Twilight formed a curious look on her face and glanced at the door, behind which Shadow and Espio were talking. She saw that the door was ajar, and she might even hear what they're talking about right now. Twilight took another quick glance at Vector, and seeing him facing the window and still talking on the phone, she decided to use it as her chance. She then tiptoed to the door, and looked inside the neighboring room to see what these two were talking about.

"The car was black in color, made in Japan." Twilight heard Espio's voice, and inside the room, she saw Shadow holding the file with documents "It was found burnt at the eastern suburbs not far from the city dump, with three corpses inside."

"Did you manage to figure out if at least someone saw the moment of the crash?" Shadow asked with a strong hint of disappointment in his voice, "No." Espio answered, "The time was late and most of the people were in their houses at the moment. The street was empty at the moment, no cars, nothing." Twilight then heard Shadow's sigh of disappointment, "Alright, I think that's enough for me to start." He said, "Thanks for help."

"You're welcome." Espio said, "You can ask me what you need."

Twilight became puzzled by what she just heard. What car? What street? Why it was so important for a nineteen year old school boy to know these things? However, she didn't have a time to think about it, as she saw them two heading to the door, and backed away to the respectful distance, and started to read the paper she just printed to make a look, that she wasn't listening to them.

Shadow and Espio left the room, and the purple haired guy then walked back to his own desk, not even looking at Twilight. Shadow, meanwhile, glanced at his companion, and seeing her observing some sheet of paper, he became curious by this and walked over to her. He then glanced at the paper to see what it was, and, seeing the addresses and licence plate numbers, he guessed that she got what they need.

"Are you finished?" Shadow asked. Twilight yelped out of suddenness, and jumped slightly, much to Shadow's surprise. She then sighed and looked at him with a frown.

"Don't you ever scare me like that, Shadow Kintobor." She said slightly annoyed, prompting Shadow to narrow his eyes, "Yes, I got what I need.", Shadow nodded, "Good." He said, "Now let's go back to the school, before Celestia realized that we're not there." the two then looked at Chaotix detectives, and saw that Vector was still talking on the phone, while Espio was making another portion of tea. Twilight then smiled at him.

"By, Esp. It was nice to see ya." She said her goodbye. Espio looked at her and smirked, "See ya later Twilight." He said. Shadow and Twilight then left the office through the exit door.

Vector, however, was still talking on the phone, "Alright, man. We're on our way. See ya." He then hangs out, and looked at Espio with a smirk, as he clasped his hands together, "Espio, I think Mighty have just found the real deal for us in the western district. He made an agreement with one very influential design company to find the missing blueprints, and the payoff promises to be very generous." He then grabbed his jacket, and headed to the exit door on the opposite side of their office. Espio, though, remained a bit skeptical about this idea, as he guessed on how Vector will act during their task, but still decided to go there to keep him from doing anything stupid. He then walked after Vector.

 **Meanwhile, outside, with Shadow and Twilight.**

The newly formed duo have left the Chaotix office, and stopped near Shadow's motorbike. Shadow sat on the top of it, and inserted the key into the ignition hole. Before he started the ignition, he looked at his female companion to see her standing near, and staring at him questioningly, and almost skeptically. He then became questioned himself by her behavior.

"What?" He asked.

"Shadow, what's in this file Espio gave to you?" Twilight asked. Shadow lifted up both of his eyebrows and looked at the file in his hands, but only to frown, and hiding it in one of his motorcycle saddlebags. He then glanced at Twilight without changing his frown, and spoke.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked a bit sternly, but Twilight didn't change her position, "Shadow, I don't need to spy after you to see the file in your hands." She said simply. Shadow sighed again, and then he replaced an angry look on his face by an annoyance, and shook his head.

"Then you might guess, that this is personal kind of stuff." He said neutrally. Twilight's eyes went wide, "What kind of stuff?" She asked, prompting Shadow to frown again, "It's a personal matter, Twilight." He said almost demandingly. However, it wasn't enough for Twilight to back off, as after these hours spent with Shadow, she guessed that his aggressivity was just a mask, and she realized that he's not capable of hurting her really. She then walked closer to him, not scared of him anymore.

"Why did you challenged to help me?" She asked another question, to which Shadow sighed and looked forward by trying to tore off the eye contact, "I have my reasons." he said simply. Obviously it didn't convince Twilight, and she appear in front of him again, but now having a worried look on her face.

"What reasons?" She asked again. Shadow was out of words to speak with her, and closed his eyes simply. Seeing him like this, Twilight realized that something is definitely wrong.

"Shadow, what happened with your grandfather?" She asked in a soft manner. Shadow was silent again, and still held his eyes closed. When she mentioned Gerald again, he felt himself like in the day, when it happened, and couldn't hide his pain. When he opened his eyes and looked at Twilight he saw how worried she was.

"Shadow, take me to them." She said softly, "I know that you said that it is not a time, but… I need to know."

Shadow realized that there's no need to pretend anymore, or protesting her words, because his face spoke louder than his lips. He then motioned her on the back seat.

"Get on." He said. Twilight nodded and quickly jumped on the back seat and put on her helmet. Shadow then started the ignition, twisted the gas pedal, and they drove off down the road.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, and here's the promissed update on Sonic and Equestria Girls.**

 **#Warning! This chapter contains a heavy angsty moments, so be prepared for feels!**

 **Have a nice reading.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Hedgings' Mansion.**

The silence reigned in Aleena's office, as the owner of the house was sitting in the chair before the coffee table, and staring at her older brother with concern. Her beloved children were here, surrounding her on all sides, with Sonia is sitting on the left armpit, Manic is sitting on the coffee table, and Sonic is standing behind his mother's chair with his hands on the back of it. They all were looking at Chuck, who was no longer dirty and stinky, and who was dressed in a white puffy bathrobe, that was belonging to Aleena's ex-husband. An old man had his head dropped and his eyes fixed on the floor.

"I don't know where to start." Chuck said quietly, as his voice was trembling. Manic then stretched out his left hand and grabbed his uncle tightly by the hand as he shook his hard, thus trying to encourage him to talk.

"Try to start with the beginning." He calmly said, prompting Chuck to look at his nephew, "What happened that you were hiding in the closet of my studio room?" Chuck smiled at Manic and shook his hand in a manner he used when they were playing when Manic was a kid, however, he then lost the word again, and shook his own head in some kind of worry.

"I need to drink." He said in dismay. Aleena was ready to stand up, and to bring some drink to her brother, but Sonia stopped her, and stood up instead, "That's okay, mom." She said, "I know where dad's was hiding his whiskey." She then headed to the bookcase that was standing next to the window, and removed four books on the fifth shelf. Aleena, though, was staring at her daughter surprisingly, and then he glanced at Sonic as if mentally asking him a question about Sonia's knowledge. But Sonic was only about to shrug in response, while smiling innocently.

Meanwhile, Sonia took the bottle of Jack Daniels, and the glass, and headed back to her family. However, unbeknownst for her and her family, the small drone with the noiseless propellers hoovered up behind the window and with a small action camera attached to the bottom.

 **Back to the gang.**

The gang members in a full squad gathered on one couch and around one blonde boy, who was holding a tablet in his hands and on the screen of which they had a full vision of Aleena's office and, of course, the family members. Miles was on the center of the couch, Applejack, Rarity, and Silver were on his left, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Sunset on his right, Rainbow Dash was sitting right behind him, and leaning her hands on his head, and Knuckles is standing behind the couch. They all looked very much excited before this, while Tails looked very proud of himself, glad to give them a god service on spying.

"Alright, gang." Miles spoke excitedly, "We have visuals. Now we only need to fly inside a little closer to get some sound effects."

"Oh, great job, you geeky gearhead." Rainbow Dash said, as she gave him a soft noogie, what caused a slight irritation from Tails. He then frowned and looked at her back.

"Rainbow Dash, I'll be a lot easier to control the drone, if you get off my back." He said a bit sarcastically, however, Dash was only about to smirk at him back, "Why should I change the FPS place to some third person crap?" She asked as she sounded very much cocky. Tails was only about to sigh, and looking back at the screen of his tablet.

"How deep inside you can fly and not being noticed?" Knuckles asked.

"I think…" Tails spoke as he observed the room, "I think the bookcase on the right can be a good position for watching.", He then pushed the sensor buttons to hoover inside and then he raised the attitude of the drone. Soon as the drone appeared on the same level as the bookcase highest shelf, he landed on the top of it. The camera then showed the Hedgings family, who were again, before Chuck, and saw the old man was pouring the whiskey into the glass. Tails' smile became more proud as he then raised the volume level for they could hear them talking.

"Here we go." He said in final, as he then put the tablet before them so his friends could get a better vision. Rainbow Dash, of course used it as the opportunity, and slided down from the couch as she sat on the floor before the others. Sunset, unlike the rest of the gang, had a doubtful expression on her face as she started to debate if what they're doing is right, or wrong.

"Um, guys?" She asked as she looked at them, and they looked at her back, "I don't know if we're doing the right thing. Isn't this invasion of privacy? I mean I should know since I used to want to listen on things people didn't want to be known out loud… So I could later use it as leverage on someone."

Instead of raising the spirit of doubts among her friends, she caused the absolutely opposite reaction.

"Pfft…" Silver pffft's, "Don't make me laugh, Sunset."

"Nah, it's okay." Knuckles added as he shrugged it off, "It's not like we're going to put some pressure on Sonic by using this material." Rainbow Dash nodded agreeing with Knuckles on this topic and glanced at Sunset, too.

"Yeah. I agree." She agreed, "After all, we're skipping the school day, and I am sure as hell, that Celestia is already pissed by the fact that we did it, so we at least should know why we'll get our asses kicked by her."

Sunset gave her a look of disagreement, and opened her mouth, ready to answer. However, she didn't utter a word and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling level as she pondered over Rainbow's words. She then smiled and looked back at her friends.

"Okay, you're right." She said, and then all of them looked at the screen, waiting for an awesome story to go.

Fluttershy then looked at Miles, "May I ask if this drone is quiet enough for them not to see it when you'll fly it out of the office?" She asked.

Tails looked at her and nodded, "Of course." He answered, "The propeller is made of the material that almost never razzing the air while it spinning, and it makes it incredibly quiet.", the two then looked at the screen, "I, Sonic, and Knuckles tested this drone in the classrooms. It flew in through the opened window, circled around the room, and then flew away." They then looked at each other, "And nobody heard it." Fluttershy smiled at him and nodded, as the two returned their glances to the tablet's screen.

However, Tails' mention of the noiselessness of his drone threw some doubts into the mind of Applejack, who looked questioningly at the tablet's screen.

"Ummm… Beg your pardon, but…" She spoke, drawing everyone's attention, "Does this drone also quiet enough for… well… penetrating into the girls changing room?" She asked as she lifted up her eyebrow and crossed her arms around her chest. Her words were clear enough for everyone in this room glanced sharply at her. The girls then made their eyes wide and blushed madly, while Tails and Knuckles both formed nervous grins on their faces and looked at each other in a slight alert. Rainbow Dash then looked at Tails over her left shoulder.

"Eeeehhhhmmmmm…So? It is quite enough?" She asked in a high pitch voice and it had a mix of both, anger and curiosity. Tails and Knuckles exchanged glances again, and Tails then lifter down his left eyebrow as they started their telepathic conversation.

" _Man, I think they got us._ " Tails spoke in his mind, " _What should we say? They'll kill us if we'll tell them the truth._ "

"... _*Latina music plays*_..." Knuckles' mind, though, was full of latina's music and Tails didn't hear his words, though, Knuckles was wiggling his eyebrows worryingly. Tails then frowned at him.

" _Knuckles, I'm serious!_ " He spoke again, and the voice in his mind became more angry.

"... _*Hip-hop music plays*_..." Knuckles' mind was still full of some random music on various styles, as Knuckles then pointed at the tablet with his eyes. Tails then sighed and gave an indifferent look.

" _Okay, I think you're right._ " He said as he then looked around to see his female friends and Silver. Silver, in turn, gave the sincere look of surprise, as if he shocked that Tails and Knuckles tried to penetrate into the chasing room. Seeing them all surprised, and Fluttershy even flustered, Tails sighed one more time, and smiled innocently as he started to scratch the back of his head.

"Well… I don't know what to say…" He said simply and that's was enough for the girls gasped in shock and covered themselves with their hands. Sunset, Dash, AJ, and Pinkie then glared at them, but their glare was nothing compared to Silver's. The white haired guy then leaned closer to Tails, while holding Rarity with his right arm.

"Wait, you're telling me, that you was watching my girlfriend?" He asked with a note of threat in his voice. That's was enough for the girls widened their eyes in shock again, and all looked at Silver, obviously expecting him to be the part of this silly idea. Tails, though, gasped as he knew that Silver's punches are more painful that the girls' hits, so he then gulped deeply and tried to explain the situation.

"Well, to be quite honest with you, we… we had this idea…" He said nervously. The girls frowned.

"WHAT?" Rarity shrieked, "You three perverts."

"Miles, how could you?" Fluttershy asked with a note of disappointment in her voice, "I thought, you're not one of these…"

Tails looked at her, "Hey, let me finish." He said somehow apologetically, "We had this idea, but… We couldn't make it… The battery was dead by the time when Sonic come up with the plan, so we couldn't even take off." he sighed again, "Sorry, girls."

Silver felt himself calmer, so he then took a deep breath, and sat back on his place next to Rarity and took a deep breath, though, still catching the questioning looks from his girlfriend. The rest of the girls then looked at Tails and Knuckles while frowning at them deeply.

"Watch me!" They said all as one. The boys gulped deeply again, and nodded at the three. They all then looked back at the tablet screen, and decided to focus their attention on what's happening in Aleena's office. Meanwhile, Rarity looked quizzically at her boyfriend, and took him by the hand, thus attracting his attention. When the boy looked into the eyes of his girl, he couldn't help, but raised both of his eyebrows upon seeing her suspicious look. He then squeezed her hand in his, and spoke.

"What?" He asked, prompting Rarity to narrow her eyes, "You're telling me, that you weren't apart of this idea?" She asked in her trademark lady like manner to which Silver's face shone brightly with proud and victorious. He sat down next to his girlfriend by wrapping his arm around her waist and leaned over to her ear.

"Of course I wasn't." He whispered in a macho manner, "Why should I watch after some random nude girls, if I have the most gorgeous one as my girlfriend and could see it in any moment…" Rarity couldn't help, but blushed over his teasings and then she shoved him softly on the shoulder by having an awkward smile on her face.

"Oh, hush now, Silvy boy." She said quietly, and then the two joined their friends in observing the Aleena's office.

 **Back to the Aleena's office.**

After having some of his scotch calm him down and he had time to center himself on how to best breach the topic he then turned and walked towards the window, where Tails' drone once stood, which now has taken up residence on the office bookshelves. As he looked out the clear window on the bright and sunny afternoon, as if reminiscing about old times. To which to some extent he was as he looked out towards the sky holding his glass.

"I guess the best way to explain this is to start from the very beginning, when I first started Delphius Inc." He said as he continued to look out the window, though some of the siblings were rolling their eyes, as they felt like they were an audience with no knowledge of their Uncle's company, as Uncle Chuck continued.

"As you know me and Jules started the company from revenue we made from merchandise that offered the latest and greatest in technology to help improve performance in physical activity. Such as sporting equipment, video routines, workout equipment, we even have things that help out in physical therapy to aid in recovery which I'm more personally proud of and what I originally set out to do when venturing out in the business field. Helping people stay in shape and improving themselves is all well and good…. but I what I really wanted to do is go out and really make a contribution to helping and serving mankind. For a long time now I had made schematics to making the latest in prosthetic limb technology, to help those who had lost limbs through injury, illness, and even war. Finally, something that could perform as well as the limbs that people formerly had but lost. Making them getting back to their daily lives, almost as if nothing had ever happened to them at all, without even changing the lifestyle of that person so drastically, I even had a synthetic skin cover made as well, to conceal the nature of the limb making it look like it was still one of their own!"

Uncle Chuck said as his mood brightened on the concept of what he had to offer the world as he told it. But then his mood began to take a descent as he was brought back to the reality that had led him into this grim predicament.

"But…. though I had the resources to make the skin, which could help burn victims alone if the synthetic's don't prove harmful to the organic systems of the bearer of the product. I still haven't fully tested it for that yet, since I originally made it for the synthetic limbs to wear." Uncle Chuck said sheepishly at his own hubris, even though he never did let it go out into market without a successful and approved trial, seeing as that was callously reckless and risky thing to do. But then shook his head as he knew he was getting off topic a bit from the circumstances that truly lead to this perilous dilemma.

"Anyway's…. moving along, the point was despite the financial success of the company I helped lead, I still didn't have the resources beyond making a working prototype of my work, since the parts needed to make functioning prosthetic were way outside my price range and not within the conventional market of consumer availability. The only prospect was in government technology, and more specifically the same kind you'd find in military applications and manufacturing." Chuck said as he looked down in shame at the glass he was holding as he gave it a circular motion shake in his hand. "As you know, Acorn Industries is one of the world's top leading corporations in military and government research. And the only closest prospect for that to make my dream a reality with in my life time, was a conglomerate partnership with the said company to offer the needed resources and research and development of such an item." Chuck said as his head bent lower as his mood took a more abysmal descent.

Aleena and the kids widened their eyes in shock at this. It was no secret let alone surprise that, even though they were wealthy, their wealth was nothing compared to that of the Acorn family, the richest elitest in the city, hell perhaps one of the richest in the world even. But Maximillian Acorn the acting CEO of Acorn industries and current heir of the family wealth which was said to date back centuries. Though he was not legitimately linked to any criminal activity, he was known to be a corporate shark and said to be a ruthless business man, as well as a major snob in the elitist community and only confided in other elitest such as himself, while putting on a pretentious public image for the public as a caring figurehead. Aleena couldn't help but scold Charles for getting involved with him, even under circumstances of good intentions.

"Charles… I can't believe you wanted to do business with him, I told you if you weren't careful he'd find a way to steal not only your find but your very company out from under you?!" Aleena said by having a disapproval look on her as she continued saying. "Especially after… the trouble their family sent our way." Aleena said hoping to not have to go into detail of that said event. Charles then gave a reluctant sigh and said.

"I know Aleena, I know, but like I just said his company had the resources available to get the parts I needed not to mention the funding needed for development." Chuck said to Aleena as Sonic looked away from his position behind his mother in remorse. Knowing exactly what they were talking about with the discord between the two families.

Charles then cleared his throat as he went back to the topic at hand. "Anyways, at first things looked pretty good at first. Not only I had the lab and equipment for the job. But I also had the specialists, the best in the field who knew what they were doing as well, I even had the infamous Gerald Kintobor as my college and he was very impressed with my work on connecting nerve synapse to circuitry, though he gave me my condolences for being unable to find a more, economical means to build my work on, which I agree….. but like I said before the tech was just not readable available for the consumer market. Regardless, we became friends and we worked very well together for the past three years we made great progress in that time and managed to fine tune things for a very promising beta testing with a live subject in mind…"

"... One young girl who had lost her two legs and left arm in an Everest climb, where she fell and was stranded on a ledge with the aforementioned limbs of hers injured, and by the time she was rescued they had become frostbitten and had to become amputated as a result. Though the frostbite damage to the nerves was somewhat a disconcerting place to start, it offered us an opportunity to see how extensive the nerve interface to circuitry would fair in those conditions and would be very successful venture if we succeeded in this operation, not only would it get greater funding, but also would greatly speed up the production of our work if successful." Chuck said with much vigor in his voice, getting caught up in the moment of the memory of the past gave him. "Naturally, it was a success, not only had we successfully grafted the nerves and circuitry together. But from what the test revealed there was almost an increase in reflexes from the amount of input the current of flow of electric stimuli the prosthetics was sending right back to the brain itself. As well as an increase of physical performance during rehab and field testing during an obstacle course run. It was far greater than I could even imagine!" Chuck said excitedly as he reached the climax of the glory of his story, but alas that's when it began to make a tragic descent down in his morale.

 **Meanwhile, downstairs.**

While Charles made a short pause, the gang members who already become amazed by what they just heard. They're all exchanged a questioning glances with one another. Like it always happening, when the company of several persons hears something that they couldn't believe, they tried to find the answer inside each other's eyes, but also like it always happening, they didn't find what they were looking for. They looked back at the screen to hear the continuation, but what they saw is Charles sitting silently and Hedgings staring at him waiting for the continuation of the story.

"Alright." Knuckles suddenly spoke in, thus drawing everyone's attention towards him, "Why do I feel like I stepped inside of a Star Wars movies? Did he just spoke about the robotic prosthetics limbs?"

"I guess he was." Miles answered his question, as he looked at him up and gave a quizzical look, "Though, from what I heard from the magazines and the newspapers is that modern medicine and science is still way too far from it…" He then looked at the others, "I did heard that they tried to attach the robotic limbs to some amputant people, but their brains didn't accepted these, and they didn't know why…"

"Whoa, whoa…" Rainbow Dash interrupted him as she gave a tired look to Tails, "Hold on, you brainiac." These words caused an annoyed look on Tails' face, "Right now we have another important issue from uncle Chuck's story." She said as she looked at the tablet's screen, "The guy mentioned by Chuck… Gerald Kintobor. Isn't that Shadow's grandfather?" Words spoken by Dash prompted the rest of the gang to widen their eyes and return their attention on the screen.

"Yes." Sunset answered Dash's question, "So that means, Gerald was working with Chuck?" She then cringed slightly and gritted her teeth, because her mind gave her a guess about where does this story moving, "Oh, boy." She said quietly, though, her voice was so quiet that nobody heard her. Pinkie Pie then felt that the story is might be tensing and pulled out a bucket of pop-corn.

"This is totally getting interesting." She said as she then started eating her pop-corn.

 **Back to Aleena's office.**

Chuck then woefully began to messaged his sinuses as he was about to go into the events that went downhill from there.

"Before me and my colleagues could burst open the champagne bottle to celebrate our success and what it could mean for mankind and the advancement of modern medicine. We were then shortly approached by none other than the CEO; Maximillian Acorn himself. At first he wanted to congratulate me and Gerald for a successful job on a phenomenal operation and a successful test run, as well as what was a promising evaluation of monitoring how the prosthetics were holding up on a daily basis." That's when Charles then gave a remorseful sigh on what was to happen next as he continued. "But then what he had to say next really killed the joyful mood of the moment we were feeling at the moment. He then made a proposal…. or rather…. a forceful request that we make a weaponized version of what we created to give GI's not only a successful return to the battlefield but make them even more of a proficient force to be reckoned against enemy forces as well, since he liked how the limbs drastically increased the performance of an individual as well. He saw the potential to create a super soldier program that would potentially make millions if not billions of dollars in development.

That's when Sonia asked the vital question that was almost on everyone's mind, "A military Application for this? Uncle Chuck just how much did your prosthetics enchanted this girl's performance during the field test?" Sonia asked not sure how cybernetic prosthetic limbs could be a valuable asset to military contractors that was only supposed to help those who became disabled from losing a limb. That's when Chuck answered the question that astounded everyone's mind.

"During the preliminaries, or even before that she had accidentally crushed the steel IV pole shortly after coming to after the operation when we grafted it to her arm, and when one of the doctors tested her response and reflexes with the new legs to see if she could operate them, she accidentally kicked him across the room. We then had to make sure that she needed to adapt to the new strength that her artificial limbs had given her; to get a better understanding of how strong she had become, we tested her strength resilience with the left arm and she was capable of lifting way over five hundred pounds with ease, she could also greatly dent steel plating and break concrete with ease. And when we tested her mobility like on the track she almost clocked in around sixty miles per hour and made a leaping distance of fifty meters while running and she could leap a story with ease." Chuck said that had all the present family members with their mouths agape in awe, as well as the gang back in the living room listening in on the air drone above the bookshelf.

When Chuck saw the disbelief on his sister and his niece and nephew's faces he couldn't help but chuckle in embarrassment and say, "Heh heh I guess I over did it with the servos and the structural strength design of the limbs huh?" He said bashfully. Though with nothing left for them to comment on or them to think about to express what they thought of the feats of the limbs, Chuck decided to continue on his story.

"Well anyways I tried to refuse as well as Gerald when I said I didn't want my work to be used like this and wanted it to be used strictly for medical reasons, hell I'd be happy if he agreed to use it for industrial as well. But of course he brought up the contract I signed that every I created using company resources belonged to the company as well, so unless I wanted my research taken from me because it had company parts in it, I'd comply or have me and Gerald be terminated from the program. So we decided to play ball for now until we could find a legal way out of this for the both of us. Naturally finding none when my lawyers found the contract to be airtight with now loopholes to rely on, we were demoralized and were about to resign ourselves to what we signed onto when one day while looking over possible weapon requisitions to be used in the limbs, when I went to dig a little further into cargo manifest to make said requisition before it was shipped out, I found some irregularities in shipping, when a large shipment of weapons…. more specifically in weapons development as well as some military grade weapons was making an undisclosed shipment right within the city itself. I did some more digging and they were being sold on the black market by none other than Mammoth Mogul." Chuck said in somewhat of a dramatic fashion.

That's when Manic's face lit up upon hearing that name, "The Casino and gambling giant in Westopolis?! I heard on the street that he was crooked and even managed to bust up some deals by making anonymous calls to the police though they could never trace anything back to him of course. He certainly knows how to cover his tracks well, incase one of his deals get busted." Manic said as he rolled his eyes knowing a crime boss was walking free because of flawed legal system. Chuck, though, looked at his nephew with a look that had some hint of pride, though, he decided not to give him any compliments and continued his story.

"Yep, that's exactly him, Manic." He said as he then placed his glass back on the top of the coffee table. He then leaned his back on the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Though, we didn't know what to do at first." He spoke, "As well as we didn't know if CEO is aware of these black shipments. I suggested the idea that Maximilian is aware of these, but I also thought I was wrong… *sigh*... I am still not sure if I made the right choice, especially after what happened."

 **Back to the gang.**

The gang performed a massive gasp. Pinkie Pie even coughed as she almost choked with her popcorn. She started coughing hard, but thankfully, Knuckles' arms were strong enough to help her to get rid of the food that stuck in her throat. Pinkie then smiled in relief and looked at the red haired young man with a thankful smile on her face as she then hugged him in thankfulness. Much to Knuckles' surprise and to Applejack's shock. The blonde girl then frowned in annoyance and turned away as she fixed her eyes on the tablet's screen again.

Meanwhile, Sunset felt even more nervous as she almost realized that this story is heading directly to Shadow's family. She then cringed in nervousness, and almost curled up, but no one saw her nervous body language.

 **Back to Aleena's office.**

Chuck took another sip of the whiskey before he continued his story, "At the time, though we were considering options on what to do with what we had learned, we first thought about going to the CEO and board about this, but that could be a hazardous and risky move, If Max was corrupt and doing dirty dealings under the table, then that could not only put us at risk, but our entire families as well, especially with the influence and leeway he had at his disposal. Plus if he was shrewd and ruthless enough to hold our work hostage like that, I was not going to be surprised if he was capable of that sort of thing. Though when I proposed that we go to the cops about this; that's when Gerald came up with something more….. ambitious and I guess morally ambiguous now that I look back at it?"

That's when Aleena then donned a very scolding look on her face and said, "Oh Charles, Don't tell me you were so naive you let Gerald talk you into trying to Blackmail your way out of this. At least with the two prior option you had you were at least doing the honest and right thing, no matter how naive you were about what you had fallen into or how much danger was involved. Didn't you even consider how much more riskier that move was just keeping that too yourself to exploit?!" Aleena said stressing every word she was saying to Chuck on the matter.

To which he shamefully chuckled embarrassed at his own foolishness. "Well…. the plan seemed sound at the time and we were actually going about this more intelligently than you think since we only had a Cargo Manifest as evidence, seeing as they could just possible plant evidence on some poor employee who handled the shipping or something like that and make him take the fall for it while keeping the company's reputation intact?"

Aleena showing a look of reserved disappointment on her face, showing that she was still not too happy with her brother, about his poor sense of choices, but still held her tongue knowing what he just said sounded feasible enough, but still did not approve of his methods, then said, "Okay, I'm listening what else did you manage to uncover that you should of went to the cops for instead of explaining it to your younger sister of course?" She said listening in on what he had that could salvage the situation he put them in.

"Well, I uhhh…." Chuck was about to take another sip of whiskey from his glass when he learned to his displeasure he had already drained it and was about to go get more when Aleena then shouted.

"Oh for pity's sake Chuck, You've drunk enough, now will you just tell me what you and Gerald had on them and try to tell me without the need to get yourself shitfaced to tell us!" Aleena shouted as her kids recoiled a bit from her outburst with looks of alarm, as well as the gang listening in on the drone, which was so loud that it carried across from where they were in the living room, each gritting their teeth startled at her sudden outburst. A moment later Aleena then breathed in and out as she then began to regain her composure as she then brushed her hair back to help calm her nerves and look presentable again.

"... *Ahem*... Sorry about that Chuck, but it's been a stressful month for me and this isn't exactly helping matters either." Aleena said trying to compose herself at the mess she found her and what remained of her family in. As Chuck just stood there with is liqueur glass shaking in his hand from Aleena's outburst. Sonia then went over to collect his glass and refill it again as Chuck found his nerve again and then spoke in an indignant voice.

"Look I'm sorry I brought this on you on such an inconvientant time in your life and all, but it wasn't all shit's and giggles for me either, I wasn't hiding out in the custodian closet and smelled like crap for the benefit of my health either, and after what I just witnessed, I could use a little sympathy here despite my questionable decisions!" Chuck said raising his voice a little at his sister, while Aleena gave him a look of disapproval, but stayed silent and gestured him to continue on, "Okay, so…. what was it that you uncovered that lead to all of this then." Aleena said in a calm yet reserved voice wanting Chuck to continue. As Sonia gave him his now refilled glass back to her uncle, as Chuck then nodded to Sonia and said.

"Thank you Sonia. I think once you've heard what I've got to say you can understand why I need some brandy to calm my nerves." He said as Sonia took her place back on her mother's chair armrest, as Chuck then took a deep breath to further calm himself so he could continue. "Alright, where was I again…. uhhh?" Chuck said as he tried to remember where he left off. That's when Sonic spoke up and said. "I believe it was where you and Gerald were discussing on what to do with the information you just gained and it sounded like you two needed to gather more solid evidence of foul play to gather for the Cops or FBI I think, since this sounds like more of their jurisdiction if I remember right?" Sonic said though he still didn't know how one got in touch with the FBI in the first place, at least directly.

"Ahh that's right thank you Sonic." He said as he then began to recollect his thoughts. "Okay, so…. Me and Gerald thought it would be a good idea to gather up more sound evidence, not only to help gain a more solid case, but also to get a better understanding of what was going on and to get a more clear idea of this and to see how much depth the size of this was. We then gathered our smarts and put together a video drone in the design of a spider… a spider drone to help spy from hard to reach and inaccessible places a human could not spy from, and to help us from getting scrutinized on listening in if it managed to get caught, no one would know to where it came from or who was listening in on the other side. It seemed to be a foolproof plan to gather intel from a safe distance undetected. Once we launched it at the Casinopolis Casino hotel where the drop was being delivered. We learned what was going down. Chuck said as he took a brief pause as the rest of his family listened in as well as the gang from the air drone still situated high on top of the book shelf of the office.

"We found out that Mammoth Mogul was only a middle man for the weapons to be sold to, as he said he had a man on the inside of the company and…. that's when we…. learned that Black Arms was back in town after all these years." Chuck said in a deflated tone as he knew all too well the events that followed soon after that, were not happy ones as he began to look down in despair at those events.

Manic couldn't help but get agitated at all this hearing the Black Arms name again, seeing as there name alone was synonymous with anything bad that came with it. They had done it all; murder, gangland executions, arson, drug extortion, threatening and assault, and even police massacre's even attacking a police precinct full of cops once. They had no boundaries with the atrocities they committed. That's when Aleena then took notice of Chuck's demeanor and became concern of what was ailing him.

"What is it Charles, what happened next?" Aleena asked in a more sympathetic tone this time, wondering what had happened next that had him so gloomy. That when Chuck looked up with a shimmering look of tears in his eyes and he then drew in a sad sigh. "Well…. when we discussed on what to do next with the information we just gathered. We just debated on what we should the next step should be? We then decided to meet at Mystic Park to discuss what should happen next now that a bunch of psychos like the Black Arms was involved, knowing they would level the city with the armament they were acquiring."

 **Downstairs, in the living room.**

The gang's members who heard every word said by Chuck and never dared to speak a word became even more shocked by what they just heard.

"The Black Arms?" Knuckles asked, "These outlaw motorcyclists?"

"Yeah." Silver answered as he sounded devastated and disappointed, "The scar on the face of the whole motorcyclist community.", Rarity, who was sitting near him, formed a look of daze on her face as she then looked at her boyfriend and spoke, "Not to be mean, but what he said it sounded like a script for a Hollywood action thriller movie or something." She stated as she sounded a bit worried. Silver became worried, too, as he then tightened his grip around Rarity.

"I agree." He said, as they then glanced at the tablet's screen. Sunset, who was sitting on the right of the screen, though, was no longer nervous. She was sad. Sad and devastated, as she now realized where Charles' story was moving to. The same event that destroyed her even friendly relationship with Shadow and brought her into the depression. However, regardless if she liked it or not, she should've hear it. If she'll leave, the rest will hear the story. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame and dismay, as she buried her face into her hands.

Fluttershy saw her movements with a corner of her eye and looked at her with a worried look as she then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sunset, are you okay?" She asked in her kind manner of speaking, but Sunset didn't respond and didn't even opened her eyes.

 **Back in Aleena's office.**

Chuck's eyes started developing some tears when he reached the final of his story. That caused a worried looks on the faces of his sister, his niece and his nephews. That's when Sonic began to get a bad feeling in his stomach that something terrible must of happened during this point in the story.

As he couldn't help but say, "Uh-oh something tells me that this can't mean anything good about what happens next." He said as uncle Chuck then asked "Could one of you get me a tissue please, cuz I'm still torn up in disbelief at what happened next soon after." Chuck said as he wiped his eyes with his hand as Sonic got him a Kleenex from a box near one of the table tops near the couch, as he then handed it to Uncle Chuck as he then blew his nose in it.

When he was done he then continued on with his story, "Well anyways as I was waiting in the middle of the park and I realized Gerald was late. As I was wondering where he was, I get a text from Gerald saying he needed to get his grandkids somewhere safe before meeting me at the park to discuss what to do with the evidence. He said he already had Maria with him, but he still needed to collect Shadow from the teenage party on the other side of the city…"

 **Meanwhile downstairs.**

The group members formed dumbfounded looks on their faces upon hearing about Shadow being on the party.

"The party?" Pinkie Pie asked shocked, "Did he mean the same party in Espio's house? The same that happened one week ago?"

Nobody gave her a wordy respond as the gang members were too shocked for speaking. Sunset, though, have finally gave up with her nerves and almost curled up. She hid her face behind her hair and hands so nobody could see the extremely dismayed expression on her face.

 **Aleena's office.**

"... I told him it was fine, just get back to me as quick as possible, as I texted him back. Little did I know that would be the last I would ever hear from him, as I stood out in the middle of the park feeling more exposed and vulnerable as the hours ticked by. I couldn't take it anymore. I was waiting for him for an hour, and soon I was beginning to feel that Gerald had betrayed me to save himself or something and I was just waiting out here to get ambushed, now regretting meeting at such an open and secluded place as the park to get bumped off, and here it seemed like such a perfect place to meet at the time too, boy was I wrong. Though I suppose it wouldn't of mattered where we decided to meet, because I don't think it would of changed what had happened next." Uncle Chuck said in dismay as he was preparing himself to unload the burden of what he had witnessed as he was hoping the others would take the time to brace themselves as well for the unbearable news he had to share.

 **To Shadow and Twilight.**

The HD road bike stopped its way on the parking lot and Shadow turned off the ignition. He then turned his face to his right as he formed an absolutely stoney and emotionless expression. Though, who was really shocked by the arrival here so this is Twilight, who was sitting on the back seat with the helmet on her hands and with her face full of dismay.

"Shadow, why have you brought me here?" She asked with her voice full of worries. Shadow was silent, as he understood her shock. He then looked at her.

"Let's go." He said simply. Twilight left nothing to say in response, as she then gave him a nod, and took off the helmet and got off the bike. Shadow then stood up, too, and the two approached the gates of the Westopolis City Cemetery.

 **Back to Aleena's office.**

"... I finally decided to leave and make my long trek home, hoping to make to make it home alive, though as I was doing that I couldn't help but think while on my hike out of the park that, that was the place they would be lying in wait for me when I got home and started to have a panic attack on what I should do next to stay alive, make it to the cops, assuming that they weren't waiting for me there right outside every police district building in the city to intercept me!" Chuck spoke, "I then decided to make drastic off road detours in case someone was following me, hoping the woods would help conceal my where abouts as I was practically paranoid at the time, but you know the old saying, just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean your not being followed." He said as he was justifying his past actions despite the fact they may of not been necessary to begin with, but decided to continue on with his story, "While I was myself through the surprisingly creepy woods at night, not knowing if my aging heart would take the suspense of the increasing dread I was feeling that any moment I'd hear a gunshot and that would be my last sensation on this mortal coil of life. However as I was climbing out of an embankment that lead to a main road and out of the claustrophobic woods. I then heard the sounds of sirens and saw the red beacon lights of paramedics and rescue crews as well as the red and blue beacon lights of police and highway patrol cruisers at a horrendous car crash."

 **To Twilight and Shadow.**

The duo of the two teens were walking slowly through the cemetery. With his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Shadow was heading a little before Twilight, while the girl's eyes were running around the gravestones. Of course she realized why Shadow brought her here, but she didn't wanted to believe in that.

 _Chuck: "...As I drew closer for a better inspection I realized it was a totaled red Honda Civic lied overturned off the road and into an open grassy field. Judging by the wreckage of the car alone it was doubtful if there was any survivors."_

Soon Shadow stopped his way before two small gravestones under the dense willow. Only one look on these gravestones broke the stoney expression on Shadow's face and he was almost about to broke into tears, as his eyes filled with some of these very tears. He then took a deep breath in/out before he threw his gaze at his companion. He could see Twilight was standing there like a statue as she was even more shocked than before, and then he stretched out his left arm toward her by silently asking her to come. Twilight nodded silently and approached him.

 **Back to Aleena's office.**

Chuck have finally gave up with his holding back his emotion and then he shut his eyes by trying to keep his tears back, "Though I had more pressing urgent matters to attend to I couldn't help but feel compelled by some strange sense of morbid curiosity on who the occupants were, expecting the occupants to be complete strangers. However imagine my shock and horror when I learned who it was as I was on the verge of both crying and barfing at the same time."

 **To Shadow and Twilight.**

 _Chuck: "From the bloody remains as the paramedics carefully pulled them from the wreckage…"_

Twilight placed her hand into Shadow's as their eyes were as if locked on each other, through, the expressions on their faces were different. Shadow's was dramatic and narrowed, whereas Twilight's was shocked and worried. The two were looking into each other's eyes for some a few moments, before Shadow let go of Twilight's hand and looked down at the gravestones.

 _"... where Gerald and his young granddaughter Maria as the they checked for signs of life on them, only to give grim shakes of no to their colleagues if they had any signs of life."_

The two then finally looked down at the gravestones, and that's when Twilight lost in emotions. Her eyes instantly filled with heavy tears. Her mouth developed the same heavy sobs. She used her hands to cover her mouth in an attempts to sustain her emotions back and to drown out her cry. Her cry was soft, though, Shadow heard it perfectly, but he didn't reacted at this, as his eyes were fixed on these very gravestones on the front side of which he saw the names:

 **"Gerald Lee Kintobor 1934 - 2017"**

And

 **"Anna Maria Kintobor 1993 - 2017".**

"Oh my god…" Twilight cried softly in sadness.

 **Back in Aleena's office.**

Chuck made a pause and started to cry softly as he buried his face in his hands. The loss of dear friend and partner, and the more terrible, the loss of his young granddaughter he knew very well, was too hard for him to withstand.

The rest of his family members reacted differently, but they all were devastated by what Charles just told them. Aleena had some tears in her eyes, though, she tried her best to hold them back. Sonic's eyes were shut and his face was buried in his hands as he leaned them on the back of his mother's chair. Sonia was shedding some tears with her hands covering her mouth and her eyebrows arched in a manner of grieving. Manic's eyes were staring through the glass of the coffee table on the floor, and perhaps, he was the only one who didn't went too emotional of all of them.

Soon the young man with green hair formed a sad look on his face and looked at his uncle. He then grabbed him tightly by the shoulder. He tried his best to calm him down for he could continue his story, though, he also developed some bad thoughts about Cadence, and he decided at this very moment that he will go to find her and to save her whatever it costs.

 **Meanwhile, downstairs.**

The gang's members were obviously devastated by what they heard from the story of Professor Charles Mobidoon, and their reaction was totally expected. Always positive Pinkie Pie had her hair no longer messy but lying straight across her back and shoulders and covering the half of her face, while she herself looked emotionally damaged and destroyed. Rarity was nuzzling Silver's shoulder by crying softly, while her boyfriend was doing her best with comforting her. Silver himself looked emotionally damaged, too, because just yesterday he offered to kick Shadow's ass during his tragedy. Knuckles was walking slowly back and forth with his head lowered and his hands hidden behind his back. Rainbow Dash had her eyes closed and her head lowered as she tried to believe in the words told by an old engineer. Applejack was sad with her stenson pressed to her chest, and obviously teary eyed. Fluttershy, just like Rarity, didn't hide her emotions, and was crying, perhaps, stronger than the rest.

Miles was remaining calm better than the rest, as he had his hands folded across his nose and he was breathing slowly and carefully. He then uttered a deep sigh and used his tablet to return the drone back.

"I think we heard enough." He said quietly. Rainbow Dash then opened her teary eyes and looked at him up. She gave him a nod, thus agreeing with his point of view. Applejack then sobbed a few times and wiped off her tears as she then returned her stanson back on the top of her head.

"Yeah, you're right." She said through her sobs, and then she looked around at the rest of her friends, "Guys, does anybody have the handkerchief?" When she glanced at Pinkie, who was holding her emotions with the last efforts, she shook her head and gave a comfort hug to her friend, "That's okay, Pinkie." She said softly and then she glanced at Knuckles to check on him. Seeing him walking nervously back and forth she spoke to him.

"Knuxie?" She called him out, but he, seemed, didn't hear her voice and continued his wanderings. Applejack then sighed and continue to comfort Pinkie.

Silver, who was holding Rarity and caressing her, opened his eyes and looked at his friends, "You know, guys?" He spoke, thus attracting everyone's attention, "Now I know why Shadow became so antisocial."

"Yeah, partner." Applejack agreed with him, "That's totally true."

Rainbow Dash then finished with wiping off her tears and spoke, "And I suggested to beat the crap out of him…" She whimpered, "You know how stupid I feel right now?"

Silver looked at her, "Rainbow Dash, it wasn't you who suggested it." He said calmly, "It was me." Rainbow looked at him, still sad, "That doesn't helping at all, Silvio." She said. Silver was only about to sigh and shaking his head as he had nothing to say in response as he knew that this is not helping at all indeed.

Rarity, who have finally finished with crying then returned back into a sitting position and took her handkerchief out of her bag, wiped off the tears in her eyes, thus leaving some blurs of her make-up. Silver saw it and moved closer to her, and looked into her eyes.

"Rarity?" He called her out, but she gave him a smile, thus letting him know that she was okay. However, soon the smile on her face was replaced by a frown as she remembered that one person who might know about Shadow's tragedy but was silent all the time after it happened. She threw her slightly angered face at Sunset Shimmer, and saw her orange-yellow haired friend sitting on the chair with her head down and eyes fixed on the floor. Knowing that she need to put an end to this once and forever, Rarity spoke to her.

"You knew about this, Sunset?" She spoke in a soft, but at the same time very demanding manner, thus prompting everyone to turn their attention at Rarity, "And you didn't tell us about it?" After Rarity's last words, the gang members looked questioningly at Sunset, and even Knuckles stopped his wanderings at this moment, and walked back to the guest's couch as he stopped behind it and crossed his arms around his chest.

Sunset realized that there was no reason to hide it at this point, and uttered a deep sigh before starting her part of the story, "Yes, Rarity." She said sadly, "But… not from Shadow." She then lifted her head up and looked at her friends, "He didn't managed to tell me about it before I started screaming on him, so he then just… drove off… *sighs*... You all know that he never did anything bad to me, and I had no reasons to hate him, but… I thought that having a reputation of a girlfriend of the toughest guy in the school who is feared by everyone is not that kind of reputation I wanted to get." She looked at the floor, "Back there on the party, I managed to gain enough of courage to break it up with him, and I thought that I… I thought that I can do it and move on… *Sigh*... But when we met on the backyard and I wanted to tell him about it, he asked me to wait with this talk, because he… got some kind of message on the phone and need to do one thing… He looked very scared and I swear that this was the first time when I saw him like that."

"But?" Tails asked in a demanding manner as he started to develop some anger towards Sunset, and like everyone else, he formed a frown on his face.

"But I thought that it was just a trick." Sunset continued her story, "I thought that he wanted to delay the talk so our relationships could hold on a bit longer, so I… lost it… *sigh*... I started screaming at him, shouting swear word at him, and honestly, I even wanted to beat him up... *sigh*... Only later I realized why he was so scared." She then looked up at her friends to see them giving her these deep frowns of disapproval.

The gang members were silent after Sunset finished her part of the story that goes straightly from the party that happened one week ago in Espio's house. However, Applejack appeared to be the first one, who breaks the silence.

"You're so stupid, Sunset Shimmer!" She barked angrily, much for Sunset became wide-eyed in shock. However, it was only the first part of flames flying straight at her. Silver then stood up from his place and clenched his fists.

"Was it so hard to give him a word?" He asked sarcastically and obviously angrily, "What did you think you're losing, huh? You were going to break up with him anyways! And even without taking his family's death into the account, you could do your "divorce" process without your hysteria!"

Pinkie Pie, who was no longer crying, glared at Sunset, too, and spoke, "And after all you did, you actually surprised of why he's ignoring you?" She barked, "You really think that he's going to throw himself into your arms and crying into your shoulder after you called him… quote… Brainless Bikerhead who have only has Metal music and motorcycles instead of a brain and a gun barrel instead of a dick?"

Sunset gave an apologetic look, "I was trying to give him a support." She said in a respective manner, though, her friends were no longer buying it. Miles then decided to speak out his own word, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sunset." He spoke as he sounded importantly, "With all my respect to you, if I had an ex girlfriend who called me what Pinkie just said out in public, and then tried to give me support, or any comfort, I'd reacted the same way as Shadow."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed, "Your emotions is one thing, but the self-esteem and emotional stability of a person who have just lost their family in a car accident and who remains completely alone with no one around him is much more important than your desire to get rid of Shadow and saving your damn reputation!" She then lifted up her eyebrow, "Do you even know the meaning of these words, Sunset? Tell us."

Sunset couldn't argue more, "You're right, guys." She said quietly, as she was shedding some tears in her eyes, "I understand your criticism into my address and I completely deserve it."

Everyone: "Yes you did!"

Sunset sighed again, and lowered her head down, not really eager to meet with the eyes of her friends. She felt an incredible shame for not telling them the truth, and right now she actually realized that because of her, her friends misunderstood Shadow's behavior and the real nature of this. The gang members, in turn felt that the tension that started fading away, and because softer to Sunset. Somehow they knew her feelings, but still they believed that her act was totally dishonorable. Fluttershy then blew the nose into the handkerchief of hers and wiped it off, as she then looked at Sunset with slight concern, but still her gaze had some hint of disappointment.

"Why you were silent, Sunset?" She asked softly in her usual manner, prompting Sunset to look at her up, "This explains many things. Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"I didn't want Shadow to become even more mad at me than he already is." Sunset answered with some trembling in her voice, "I spilled a lot of sault on his fresh wound. I didn't want it to become worse. I didn't want him to think that I am about to ruin his life."

Rarity sighed deeply upon hearing this and spoke again, "Well, at least you tried to fix your mistakes." She said with now calm voice, "But were you doing it for your own sake, or Shadow's sake?"

Sunset looked at her and answered, "Both, really." She said honestly, and not wanting to hide anything.

"One more detail Sunset." Miles spoke as he remembered one thing from her story, and he wanted to make this detail clear, "You said that Shadow didn't manage to tell about his family before you shouted at him. Where did you learn about the accident?"

Sunset sighs again and then she collapsed in her chair, "On the internet." She answered with her voice full of weariness. When the whole Shadow's deal became clear, the gang members became even more surprised. The whole week have passed since the accident, but nobody in school was raising this topic, and even on the media they've never heard about it.

"That's weird." Knuckles commented, "Gerald Kintobor is a NASA engineer and the world renowned scientist, but the news about his death remained unnoticed and nobody spoke about it."

Rainbow Dash looked at him up, "I think that Shadow asked the police not to spread out this news." She suggested, "Maybe he didn't want a lot of attention from the side of the journalists. Considering that he had only his grandfather and sister, it is quite logical."

"Well… maybe Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are both aware?" Rarity asked, "When something like this happens with one of the school students, the school's head is the first person who should know."

Tails nodded at her in agreement, "Yeah." He agreed, "I think one of them freed Shadow from the school classes so he could give the honor and respect for his families… *deep sigh*... Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy." He then rested his head on his left hand, "Now what we should do when he's around? I guess, leaving him alone is a kinda bad idea. Knowing Shadow's character, when he learns that Black Arms are responsible for the death of his families…"

"He might try to avenge them." Fluttershy continued his thoughts as she had a strong hint of worry in her voice, "And knowing how dangerous Black Arms are, it won't end well for Shadow."

Miles looked at her, "Yes, we need to approach him on this topic and we need to do it carefully so he should think that we're trying to hang out, or something…"

"Guys." Sunset called them out, prompting them to look at her and to see her worried look, "Please, do not approach him on this topic. You have no idea of how mad he can get after that."

"Yes, she's right." Pinkie Pie spoke, as she combed her hair into ponytail, "Shadow might think that it was Sunset, who told us about it, and he won't speak with any of us anymore."

Knuckles frowned, "Alright, so what do we have?" He started his conclusion, "One of our school teacher is gone missing, one of our fellow students got his family killed, and another one's family is haunted by the most dangerous criminal in the entire city… *sigh*... I wonder if this day could get any worse?"

Silver narrowed his eyes as he looked at him, "Just wait until Celestia will kick our asses for skipping the school day." He said with his voice full of sad annoyance. The gang members then performed one big group sigh, as they realized that they messed up.

 **To Shadow and Twilight.**

Twilight was shedding heavy tears as she was still holding her hands closer to her mouth, by trying to hold back her soft cry. She was slightly successful with that because her cry was much softer and she didn't experienced any breakdowns. Shadow was standing next to her with his eyes fixed on the gravestones with the names of his grandfather and his older sister on it. He wasn't crying like Twilight, but this is due to the fact that he already cried out all the tears.

After a few moments of silence, Twilight looked at him up and spoke, "Did Sunset knew about it?" She asked through her sobs. Shadow shook his head.

"No." He answered, "I didn't tell her why I need to leave exactly. I didn't want to shock her with this… but she learned about it on the next day… *sigh*... I asked the Police officers not to divulge the details, but I think that the rumours already spread out on the internet." He then kneeled down before the gravestone with Maria's name and placed his hand on the top of it as his face formed the sad look. Seeing this, Twilight placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Shadow, I was so rude with you yesterday." She said softly, "I swear if I knew what happened, I…"

"You what?" Shadow interrupted her as he still sounded quiet and calm, "What then? …*sigh*... Twilight, I don't need your pity. It won't return them back to me no matter how much I want it." He then stood up, still looking on the gravestones, "Now you know why I'm helping you with searching for your sister. I know what it's like to lose family. However, unlike me you still have a chance to get your sister back, and I'll help you with that." He then looked at her, but only to see her teary eyes and the look of sadness and regret on her face. He then sighed and took her softly by the shoulder. He looked at her apologetically, now regretting for showing her this place.

"I shouldn't bring you here." He said, but Twilight shook her head and started to wipe off her tears.

"No… *sobs*... that's okay…" She said with her voice having some trembles, "I should've known about it… *s-s-s-s-sooob*... Why didn't you tell us about it? We can keep secrets." Shadow decided not to answer the question, as he simply motioned her towards the exit, and then he said, "We have to go back to school. I'll tell Principal Celestia that you're not guilty for ditching the school day, and I am the one to blame for it." The two then walked towards the main gates.

"Why?" Twilight asked, as she was surprised by Shadow's decision to give her a cover. The black-red haired guy looked at her with his face seemed indifferent.

"Because it's truth." He answered simply.

A few minutes later the two were already on the parking lot, and getting ready for their final ride for today. Shadow was already sitting on the front seat and holding the handlebars, while Twilight was attaching her helmet. She then finished with this very important thing and took the back seat. Shadow then looked at her over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked. Twilight then did something that Shadow would never expect from her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and cuddled. Shadow's eyes went wide upon this. He guessed that she just tried to let him know that he can rely on her, but that's caught him off guard. However, he then managed to recollect his mind and spoke.

"Twilight, there's no need for it." He said quietly. Twilight, however, answered his words with a slight and charming giggle, as she then closed her eyes.

"There is, Shadow." She answered softly. Shadow rolled his eyes to the skies and sighed over her friendliness. However, soon, he returned his gaze back to the handlebars and started the ignition. The bike uttered a mighty roar that echoed over the area of the cemetery, and then the duo drove off towards the school to meet with their punishment.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **BHG: *sobs*... Oh my gosh… This chapter was so angsty that even I couldn't handle these feeelz… *sobs*... bwaaaaaa…**

 **APW: *gives BHG a tissue*... ahhh it's okay BHG it's all part of the architect of building a firm foundation for a great story. Have to say this is one of the best and most promising I've participated in.**

 **BHG: *takes the tissue*... Thanks, pal… Apex Wolf, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Audience: *cheers***

 **APW: Thank you everyone thank you, but…. and hopefully this doesn't sound too gushy, I couldn't of done this without the foundation BHG started with I just helped expand on it and give it a bit more…. fadazzle.**

 **BHG: *blew the nose into the tissue very loudly***

 **Audience: *Crickets chirping***

 **APW: Boy BHG it sounds like you really need to clear those sinuses of your's I know a good remedy for that, though it doesn't do much for me though? *shrugs***

 **BHG: Nah, I'm cool. Anyways, as you see... *wipes off my eyes*... the action is almost about to start, and I guess, our detectives are awaiting a few unpleasant meetings when they're back into school. Also, I wonder if Manic will go to find Cadence right after this meeting?**

 **APW: … *puts hands up in a shrugging like manner*... Who knows he might be able to quickly and valiantly come to her rescue and swings the fair maiden to safety? Or he might get badly beaten in vain for his efforts who know it's fifty fifty chance? But that the delights of uncertainty…. at least in a drama scene.**

 **BHG: Yeah. And I guess that Sonic and Sunset will have a serious talk afterwards. After all, Sunset played secret agent for far too long in the issue of not telling the whole truth as if it was a secret information. I wonder if they'll get along well enough, or Sonic will stop speaking with Sunset? I mean, he and Shadow aren't friends, but this is the issue of honor and dignity.**

 **APW: Sometimes there is no honor or dignity at least for where true lo...**

 **BHG: SHUT UP! DO NOT SPOIL THE STORY…**

 **APW: I was just insinuating BHG, don't get your panties in twist I haven't revealed anything…. Yet.**

 **BHG: *sigh*... yeah, yeah whatever… *smiles and turned to the audience*... Anyways, that's all for today. And if you want to know what's going to happen next, then please do RFF. Leave the reviews with your thoughts about this chapter and the whole story, and of course… STAY IN POWER!... *throws the snotty tissue into the audience, and it falls on the top of the head of a huge muscle guy. The guy becomes angry and stood up***

 **APW: Ohhh boy now you've done it, *hands him some bear mace and scoots away but not before saying* if that doesn't work just play dead and don't move, these guys are just like bears after all.**

 **BHG: *grins nervously and chuckles as the guy was approaching closer and closer* Ehehehehe heheheh hehehe hehe… heeeeee… *ponts into the left corner of the room* Oh, look, it's Usain Bolt out there!**

 **The guy: ...*Widens his eyes and looks where BHG was pointing out*... Usain Bolt? Where?**

 **On the left corner of the room, Usain Bolt was sitting wide-eyed after BHG discovered his appearance.**

 **BHG: *Widens his eyes in surprise*... Whoa… That's… surprising?**

 **The entire audience rushed towards Usain Bolt to ask him an autograph. BHG used it as a moment and silently left the stage while nobody saw him.**


	13. Chapter 13

**... I am literally out of words. I don't know what to say in AN, since I am not really sure if need to say something. Just let me introduce you to the next chapter of the Sonic and Equestria Girls.**

* * *

 **Hedgings mansion.**

The silence was reigned in the office of the house owner, while Aleena herself was staring on the floor and trying to recollect her mind. Manic was standing next to the window and his gaze is turned into the horizon. Sonia was sitting next to her uncle and holding him tightly by the hand, as she tried to stop his crying. Sonic was still standing behind his mother's chair, and holding her by the shoulders. At this very moment he felt even more worried. The story told by Chuck brought him out of the comfortable condition, and his mind gave him the idea that his mother might be awaited by the same fate that Gerald Kintobor and his granddaughter were met with. Though, Aleena didn't look scared, or worried. Soon, she decided to break the silence and looked at her brother, and spoke.

"Charlie." She called him out softly. This prompted Chuck to raise his head up, and to look into the eyes of his little sister, though, only to demonstrate his teary eyes. Sonia then patted him on the shoulder.

"Uncle Chuck." She spoke "If you want, I can get you some water."

Manic heard it and looked at them back over his shoulder, "Nah, don't trouble yourself, sis." He said, "I can take it."

"No, that's okay." Chuck stopped them both as he looked at Manic, "It's fine. I am okay… sorta." Manic and Sonia both smiled at him, and gave a nod. Sonic, however, didn't even enter their conversation, and never left his mother for even a little moment. And moreover, he wanted to know the end of the story.

Charles uttered a deep sigh to recollect himself, "Ooofff..." He moaned, "Sorry. I let my emotion to take a control over me… *ahem*... After seeing what happened with Gerald, I decided to act quickly and rushed back to my home. But… when I just a few houses away, I noticed three men dressed in a black leather clothing with Black Arms emblem on their backs, and hide myself behind the house of one of my neighbors. I wanted to go for you at first, but I… I knew as well that your house was too far away, and they could catch me. So I decided to disguise myself into a bum. I found a bunch of old clothes in a dumpster not far from Manic's studio and then I penetrated into the studio through the black door. I never planned to hide there for the whole week, but… I panicked and I thought that these thugs are still looking for me. I paid some money for the studio's cleaner, so she brought me food while I was hiding. That's all I can tell."

The family members performed a group sigh, and Aleena then shook her head as she looked at him with regret, "Oh, my god, Charlie…" She said regretfully, "How did you even managed to dig into this rut."

"We just wanted to act justly." Charles answered, "We wanted to act according to the law, but… we couldn't make it." He then looked at her, "Aleena, now you know why you can't stay in your house. If they knew Gerald's name and the names of his grandchildren, they might know your name as well as your kids." Chuck urgently stated, to which Aleena just disregarded by holding her hand up to signal a brief pause and then said.

"As much as I appreciate your concern as well as for my children's welfare. We have nothing to fear, since we have state of the art security systems as well as armed guards stationed around our house on round the clock shifts twenty four seven, we're more capable than most against situations like this. Plus we have too much invested here, and with my divorce, it makes that even less of an option to go with even if I were to consider that."

Chuck then looked at her wide eyed and dumbfounded, wondering if she was even listening to his story or if she wasn't even comprehending the direness of this situation and not imagining the magnitude of what the Black Arms were capable of and the stuff at their disposal, just to maintain her obstinate tenacity to hold onto her share and holdings.

"Aleena are you mad?! These people have military grade weapons along with fully automatic rifles and we'll be lucky if that all they'll bring to raid our house. The most our security staff has is nine millimeter pistols on their person, you think they stand a chance against a bunch of hardened ruthless gang bangers who probably kill on a daily basis!?" Chuck said practically raising his voice stressing the severity of this threat to her, hoping to get her to open her eyes on the gravity of this situation they we're in.

Aleena then took on a slightly annoyed yet reserved expression as she then then clarified to Charles by saying, "No Charles I'm not just being frivolously obstinate about leaving, but we can't just turn our heads and run away either, if everyone did that then there would be no one here to stop them and they would remain to ravage and wreak havoc on our city if everybody turned tail and run. Plus do you have any idea how taxing it would be on the kids if we moved away to another city and state when every friend they have is right here? It would be devastating to them. Plus and though I don't condone this, and I would rather them avoid a fight then start one, they can take care of themselves. Isn't that right children, I hope you both can be smart and not go looking for trouble with the Black Arms?" Aleena said to her three children.

Manic couldn't help but sigh in dismay as he now had to disappoint his mother, "Sorry mom, I wish I could keep that promise, but Cadence is still out there and I need to find her before something potentially horrible happens to her, plus I also promised Twilight I'd find her as well." He said as he looked at her with a sad look on his face. Aleena's eyes went wide in a surprise.

"What?" She asked shocked, "Cadence is gone missing?"

Manic sighed in response, because he totally forgot that she doesn't know about it still. He then leaned his head on his left hand and looked on the floor.

"Yes." He answered, "It happened this morning today. I dropped her next to the school and drove off to the studio, and then… Twilight called me and said that she didn't appear on this mornings chemistry class."

"Oh my god…" Aleena said sadly, "Manic, my dear… I'm so sorry…"

"They're thinking that this is Sombra, who has kidnapped her." Manic answered his mother's question, "At least that's what they're thinking, but I also think they can be right. Cadence is an amazing chemistry teacher and Sombra might needed a chemist to do the… well you know…"

"Manic, please do not do anything silly, boy." Aleena said to him by trying to sound soft, "Sombra is a criminal first and foremost, and he's surrounded by the dozens of desperados. You're a big boy, and you should know that attacking these guys is a stupid decision."

"I know mom." Manic said, "I am not going to attack them out in the open, I just want to make sure that they do have Cadence or not. I'll be fine, I promise."

Aleena, though, was still very pessimistic about Manic's decision to track down the drug boss and his gang, as she thought that it not only can be dangerous, but Manic also can do somewhat not smart, like beating Sombra out. She then stood up and walked over to her oldest son and put the hand on his shoulder by looking deep into his eyes.

"Manic, I think that tracking him down won't be very useful." She answered, "If the Police knows about it, they might talking to him at this very moment, and if he really took Cadence he maybe hid her somewhere where only where he knows and they'll be unlikely to figure it out where she is instantly." Manic sighed upon hearing this and then he lowered his head in dismay and closed his eyes, though, Aleena continued, "I know how strong you are and I know how important she is for you, but please, don't do anything stupid. Let the Police do their job at first and see if it was really him who did it."

Manic felt even more scared after his mother's words. He knew that if the Police will take this job it will take a huge amount of time, and he needed it now for obvious reasons. He wanted to see her safe and sound. He just wanted her. However, he knew that his mother's words were pure truth, and he knew that she's right that if he will take it he might act aggressively during the negotiation. He decided to agree with Aleena. When he looked up into the eyes of his mother, he could see her warm soothing smile and couldn't help but smiled at her back.

"Okay, mom." He said simply.

"She'll be fine, Manic." Aleena calmed her son, "I'm sure my big boy has taught her everything he knows about fighting and I'm sure she has a good head on her shoulders to not exasperate the situation." Manic simply gave a nod to his mother to confirm her words. Aleena then patted him softly on the shoulder and turned to the rest of her children. Seeing Sonia, she gave a smirk to her pride and walked closer to her.

"I'm wondering where's your things, Sonia?" She asked somehow teasingly, "You lost your luggage?"

Sonia, though, decided not to leave the topic of the question, "Mom, wait." She spoke worryingly, "We need to…"

"Ssshhhh…" Aleena shushed her daughter as she pressed her index finger to her lips, "I already closed this topic, Sonia. Don't worry. This house already faced with one disaster, and it withstanded." She then smiled at her warmly, "You left just a year ago, but seems to look like a young lady right now." Sonia couldn't help, but chuckled over her mother's words, and then she brought her into a hug what Aleena gladly accepted.

"I missed you." Sonia said happily. Aleena patted her daughter on the back, "I missed my big girl no less than you missed me." She said happy as well as they then broke the hug, and looked into each other's eyes, "I hope you'll stay here for your vacation time." Aleena said, "I am so excited to listen to the stories about your study process."

"Of course, I'll be staying here, mom." Sonia answered excitedly, "What I'm going to tell won't leave you indifferent, that's for sure… Uh… I mean in a good way." Aleena chuckled in response, before giving her a wink. She then threw her eyes at her youngest son, to see him smirking at her proudly, and standing at his full height. Aleena chuckled again and walks closer to Sonic.

"I guess that your school day is over, Sonic?" She asked calmly. However, after hearing this, Sonic's eyes became wide, and the atomic bomb exploded in his head, as he just now remembered that he actually skipped the school day. Again. And he knew that his ass will get kicked by his own mother and there's nothing he could do. Knowing that he's trapped, Sonic formed a mix of a nervous grin and innocent smile on his face, and started to shiver like a refrigerator. Much to Aleena's surprise. Sonic then started to scratch the back of his head.

"Well…" He spoke, "Mom… You see…"

He didn't finish his explanation as soon the sound of a phone ring sounded on Aleena's desk and the entire family turned there to see what the phone call was about. Seeing that her phone was ringing, Aleena headed to her desk and quickly picked it up and pressed the answer button. She then raised the phone to her left ear.

"Hello?" She spoke, as she smiled, upon hearing the voice of a CHS's Principal, "Oh, it's you, Madam Principal." Sonic cringed, "It is a great honor." Aleena spoke as she then nodded, "Sure, I am free now. What is it?" She then ceased to smile and formed a questioning look on her face, "What about Sonic?" Her surprised then switched to shock as she gasped, "WHAT?! AGAIN?!" Aleena then looked at Sonic but seeing him cringing, her face didn't change the shock, as she then turned surprised again, "Wait, what? Them too?" Sonic gulped as he realized that Celestia told his mother that his friends are followed him, "Alright." Aleena said as she then formed a frown on her face and looked at her son with a strong look of disappointment on her face, "He's here, Principal. I'll send him back to school immediately." She then sighed deeply and lowered her eyes, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Madame Principal. I won't leave it like that, be sure. It's so shameful." She then nodded, "Yes, of course. I will. He won't do that again, Madame Principal. Be sure. Bye." Aleena then hangs out her phone and placed it back on her desk, before she closed her eyes and started to perform deep breaths in/out to recollect her mind after what she just heard.

Meanwhile, Sonic feels that he's standing on the edge of the abyss and soon he will fall. Manic and Sonia both knew that their mother will give a serious talk to their brother so they then exchanged nods and Sonia then ran over to her uncle and helped him to stand up.

"Uncle Chuck, please, we need to leave quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick…" She said nervously as she then led a very dumbfounded Charles out of his sister's office. Manic, meanwhile, placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and spoke, "My thoughts with you, bro." He whispered as he then followed Sonia and Chuck.

"Mom, we'll be in the kitchen." He said at last, before the three left the office and closed the door. Sonic was now left alone with his annoyed mother, felt completely helpless and dropped by everyone. He knew too well that escaping is meaningless because he lives here, and even if he wouldn't, Aleena will find him and will scold him anyways. When his mother opened his eyes and looked at him with an angry frown, Sonic gulped deeply, and started shivering even more as Aleena then slowly approached him. When the gap between the two disappeared, a woman pointed at the chair.

"Sonic, sit down!" She ordered and Sonic obeyed her order without any second thought. Aleena then took another deep breath and looked at her son down, obviously disappointed. Sonic, though, managed to form an innocent smile and even more so, he managed to speak.

"Mom?" He asked innocently.

Aleena sighed, "Sonic Maurice Hedgings!" She started, "How dare you skip the school day again? This is the fifth time this month. I am tired and sick of apologizing before Celestia for my son's violation of the school's discipline. The fact that you're from the wealthy family doesn't give you a right to do so."

Sonic turned sad and lowered his head down, "I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said as he had no words he could say more. Aleena softened a bit as she then walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, what you're doing won't make your life easier." She spoke softly and somehow sadly, "You can tell what you want, but you still have responsibilities before the trust that Principal Celestia gave to us when you transferred in Canterlot High School. You shouldn't use this trust only for fun, you also need to give at least 25% of work in classes. If you will continue on the way your acting now, you might turn into a typical snobby elite which is full of in Westopolis, and that's not the way I and your dad wanted our children to become." She then sighs, "We definitely didn't want you, Manic and Sonia to become the second Acorns."

Hearing the Acorn last name, Sonic realized where his mother is heading at, and the old memories filled his mind. He remembered the same girl with whom he was dating in his previous school, he remembered that promise he gave himself not to become like her. And after what he saw his parents quarrels and heard their screams, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. Sonic felt another emotional breakdown and started developing tears in his eyes.

"I was…" He spoke, sobbing, "I just was scared for Manic and you." He then looked up into his mother's eyes, "Uncle Chuck was so nervous and scared when he mentioned your name… *sobs*... and the Police that arrived at School to investigate Cadence's kidnapping… *sobs*... I just wanted to be sure if everything okay… *sobs*... I am literally ruined your life with my past behavior… *sobs*... when I was getting home very late… *sobs*... And then the divorce between you and dad…" Sonic then started to cry softly, as he buried his face in his hands.

Aleena smiled softly by looking at her son, and then she wrapped her arms around him and brought him into the hug. She started caressing him and soothing by saying these very words she spoke when her children were small.

"Oh, that's okay." She spoke softly, "I'm here, next to you, completely safe and nothing bad will happen. Do not blame yourself for what happened between me and dad. It was not your fault, my boy. Just… *sigh*... It is life." She then started caress his head, "Sssshhhh, don't cry." Sonic felt that his mother's hug helped a lot with recollecting his own nerves and mind. He smiled warmly and wrapped his own arms around Aleena as he nuzzled her more tightly. His cries quickly died down, and his sobs soon ended, and after like three good minutes, Aleena felt that her son feels better and wanted to break a hug, but Sonic then moaned like a little happy child and nuzzled her more tightly. Aleena couldn't help, but giggled over his behavior.

"Sonic, you better let me go if you don't want your friends to see us." She says jokingly, but Sonic didn't even thinking about doing what she asked, and said, "I don't care. I want everybody to see that I love my mommy." He said as he sounded jokingly and happy. Aleena laughed again, as she then managed to break the hug and grabbed him by the cheeks. She started squishing his cheeks, much for his laugh.

"You're a one big bunch of problems Sonic Maurice Hedgings." She said jokingly, "You're a lot like your father." Sonic chuckled over this, though, he still gave a dirty smile, "In many respects, I am more like you." He said jokingly to which Aleena smirks, "Do not tell me what I know already." She said as she then stood up and crossed her arms in the chest, "Alright, young man. You can be free, but if you'll skip the school day once again you can forget about your GTR!" She said, a commanding tone in her voice.

Sonic mocked a soldier serious look on his face as he then jumped on his feet, and stood in attention. He then saluted to Aleena and shouted.

"YES MA'AM!" After that, Sonic turned away and marched towards the door. When he left the office of his mother, Aleena continued to stand in the middle of the room with a smile on her face, before shaking her head and sighing with relief.

"Oh, kids." She said to herself, before she approached her desk and continued her routine.

 **Downstairs.**

Sonic went downstairs with his eyes down and his hands inside his jeans pockets while having a look that mixed puzzlement and surprise on his face. His mind was running through the story again and again, and he thought that if this actually have any kind of connection between his family? Or maybe Cadence's kidnapping? He didn't know, as well as he didn't know if Sombra and Black Arms are connected. He actually thought that this is not an accident. First Cadence has been kidnapped, and then his uncle was found in Manic's studio. Sonic then sighed as he thought that he's thinking too much, and then he appeared downstairs in the living room, and lifted his eyes up to see his friends already standing next to the stairways.

The young man then widened his eyes when he saw the looks on the faces of his friends, "Umm… guys?" He asked. Manic, who was standing next to Tails, sighed deeply, as he then narrowed his eyes.

"Sonic, they heard everything." He stated, as he already realized that Miles launched the drone, to listen to Chuck's story, much to Sonic's disappointment.

"Aw, man…" He moaned in annoyance, "Seriously?"

Rainbow Dash then gave him a sad look, "Sorry, blue boy, but…" She spoke with a slight note of apologize in her voice, "... We skipped the school day for you, and we deserved to know why."

"We meant nothing bad, Sonic." Pinkie Pie joined her, "Really." Sonic, though, was a bit disappointed in that act, but he couldn't get mad at them as he knew that they were right at some point.

"Well… Nobody asked you to follow me…" He said, a neutral tone in his voice, "Plus… didn't you trust me to tell you later?"

Rarity sighed in response, "Sorry, darling." She spoke, "I guess we just lost our patience…"

"Yeah." Miles spoke as he crossed his arms around his chest, "All as one…"

Sonic sighed as he thought that he doesn't need to tell them another bad news, "So I guess, you guys know that Celestia is aware that we skipped the school day and that she pissed like hell." He said, as he sounded neutrally. However, surprisingly for him, the guys went wide-eyed, obviously shocked.

"What?" Applejack asked. Sonic became surprised in response.

"You mean, you didn't hear my mom speak with her on the phone?" He asked, "It happened just a few minutes earlier."

Sonia then lifted up her eyebrow and looked at the gang, "Actually, that's why we left the office." She said, "Mom gave a serious talk to Sonic, and we decided not to prevent it."

The guys sighed deeply, and Silver even formed a look on his face that was speaking "We're doomed!", before he just waved his hands and dropped it.

"Now this is officially the worst day in my life ever." He commented, to which Rarity looked at him with a skeptical look, "I think this is just a beginning, honey." She said, "Who knows what is await us in the future?", Silver looked at her, "Nothing good, that's for sure." He said, a tired tone in his voice.

Sonic then formed a confident frown on his face, and decided to play the leader, "Alright, gang." He spoke, "If you heard the story, then you know the details. What we should do with him right now? I know that all of us have some issues touching his antics and his bikerhead's character, but this is very serious."

"We decided not to approach this topic by being straightforward." Miles said, "If we will, Shadow might think that this is Sunset who told us about it, and he will refuse of any conversations with us for the rest of the school life, or maybe even more." Sonic sighed upon hearing Sunset's name and then he threw his eyes at her. Sunset gave a sad look when she saw the signs of disappointment inside Sonic's green eyes, and then she lowered her head and closed her eyes upon feeling a strong shame. Sonic was only about to shake his head at this, and looked at the rest of the gang members.

"Alright, let's go back to school to meet our fate." He commented, to which everyone made a group sigh.

"Maybe we still have a chance to escape?" Knuckles asked as they headed to the exit, "We can make the place on a deserted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, and live our lives like the Robinson Crusoe, wear clothes made of grass and feed on fish, crabs, crayfish and crocodiles?"

"Knuckles, stop voicing your wicked wet dreams." Miles commented sarcastically, much to everyone's mood raised again, and they chuckled over his joke. Even Sunset. Everyone but Knuckles, who simply pouted and frowned in a sign that he's offended. When they appeared outside, they settled in their cars. Rarity, Silver, Knuckles, AJ, Pinkie, and RD set in Miles' Mercedes. And yes, RD took Pinkie on her laps. Sonic then looked at Sunset and motioned her to take a seat in his car. Sunset didn't say anything and just did what he asked without any superflicious words.

After all of them were on their seats in their cars, Sonic met his eyes with his brother and sister. He fixed his sad look on Manic, when he saw his brother is looking very dramatic and sad. He knew these reasons, and what Manic's up to is not only because Cadence.

"Manic, I know what you're thinking." He spoke, prompting his brother to look at him, "But it won't work. You alone can't fight off with a couple of hundred of outlaw bikers." Manic sighed in response, "I know, bro." He said, "I am not gonna do what you thought I am going to do, but I can't leave my girlfriend alone while the police are sitting on their asses eating their donuts."

"Manic." Sonia chimed in, as she placed the hand on Manic's shoulder, "We can imagine how you feel and we can see it right now. Just think better, what Cadence would do if you were in her place?"

Manic sighed, "She would do anything to save my life." He said in almost a whisper.

"But I do not think that her actions would be spontaneous and unreasonable…" Sonia commented, "Just… Manic we don't want you to get into troubles."

"I know, sis." Manic reassured her as he looked into her eyes, "I'll be fine, you'll see."

"I heard it already." Sonic said as he sounded a bit skeptical, "And you remember what happened after that. Master Moss had gone missing after that day." Manic looked at Sonic, "I won't do that, Sonic." He said confidently, "All I am gonna do is collecting the information about Sombra, and his possible connections with Black Arms. Maybe it will bring me to her." He then looked at his car, and his mind gave him the idea that he didn't want to go to his studio back at work, and do his routine, though, he also thought that he need to take a calm ride to unwind his mind. He then looked back at his siblings.

"Alright, guys." He spoke, "I think I'll better take a ride. This night promises to be long after all." Sonia then hugged her older brother tightly, "Manic, please be careful." She said in almost a whisper. Manic patted her on the back before he broke the hug and looked at his brother. The boys then exchanged a tight manly hug with each other and Manic then silently walked over to his car and took a driver's seat. When he started the engine, he drove off softly towards the mansion's gates and soon he disappeared behind the turn.

Sonic then looked at Sonia and gave her a smile, "See you after school, sis." He said, "We'll talk later about what happened."

"Sure." Sonia said as she smiled back, "Good luck with Celestia. You will need it definitely." Sonic chuckled nervously, and then he walked over to his own car and entered the driver's seat. He slowly started the ignition without saying any word to Sunset, and then he pushed the gas pedal and the car slowly drove off towards the main gates. Miles' car followed Sonic's shortly after. Sunset, who was sitting on the front seat, fixed her eyes on the passing landscape, by trying to find something that will sooth her down. However, soon her eyes went wide as she spotted a figure of a motorcyclist standing on the top of a hill and seemingly watching their cars driving away. Sunset blinked twice as she thought that it was at least strange. She then looked at Sonic and called him out.

"Sonic."

"What?" Sonic asked, watching attentively on the road.

"Look." Sunset said as she pointed a finger towards the figure she saw on the top of the hill. Sonic looked to where Sunset was pointing at, and his eyes then went wide, too. The figure he saw was standing like a statue on the top of the hill. It didn't look dangerous, but somehow ominous. The motorcyclist then took a seat on his, or her, bike and drove off towards the opposite side of the hill.

"Who the hell is that?" Sonic asked in puzzlement.

"You never saw him before?" Sunset asked as she looked at him. Sonic then sighed and looked forward to see the road.

"Eh, maybe it some sort of street biker from the southern districts…" He said somehow indifferently, "These guys appearing here from time to time." Sunset sighed in relaxation after hearing this, and then she looked out of the window to watch the landscape.

 **CHS, thirty minutes later.**

As the gang drove their respective cars up into the school driveway. Principal Celestia was there waiting for them with a frown on her face and her arms wrapped around her chest with a look of great disapproval on her face at the gangs antics, during an emergency situation at school.

"Uhhhh how did she know when we were coming?" Said AJ as she came into her line of sight at the front of the main stoop of the school entrance as she then started to march herself down to the occupants just as they were getting out of their cars.

"Ohhh boy now she's pissed" said Tails as he saw the ferocity in her gape as she made there way to their vehicles. As she came to a stop near each of their vehicles she then said in a frustrated sarcastic tone. "Well I suppose I should commend you all for making it back, instead of disregarding the entire school to hang out at the mall instead." She said still not too happy with them.

"Weeee… uuuuhhh... if it's any consolation, Knuckles wanted to make a run for a deserted island and have us live the rest of our days there, though I think that was kinda ridiculous myself?" Said Rainbow Dash as she tried to give some levity to the situation my nervously smirking and chuckling, but principal Celestia was not amused in the slightest.

"I don't care what your intentions were, no student is allowed to skip the school day unexcused especially during an emergency crises like this and….." that when Celestia and the rest of the gang then heard the loud roar of Shadow's Harley Davidson roaring in the school driveway and into the parking lot, with Shadow and Twilight on the bike. Though it appeared that they hadn't noticed that they had just been caught, like the other offenders as well. That's when Celestia's brows narrowed even further as she then had an even more aggravated look on her face knowing that there were others that took advantage of the emergency crises as well. She then looked straight back to the previous lot and then said.

"All of you, meet me in my office and wait for me as I go and collect a few others that seemed to of escaped under my radar when I thought I just had to deal with all of you." She said as the then pointed her finger in the direction of her office as she then angrily marched towards the more recently known school offenders.

Just as Shadow parked his Harley Davidson in his usual designated parking space, seeing no one dared to even touch it even when he wasn't around. He then kicked out his kickstand so the bike would remain erect in it's parking space as he then turned off the ignition and pulled the keys out, as Twilight then took off her helmet behind him.

She then began the clumsy process of unmounting from his bike, while still having the pleasurable shivers from this one, but this time they didn't feel as overwhelming as the previous time.

"Now I know why Sunset seemed to enjoy riding Shadow's bike so much whenever she got the chance." Twilight thought to herself a bit flustered as she looked to the side a bit embarrassed but over all happy and pleased with herself, considering the situation they were in, as she then gracefully came to and handed Shadow's helmet back for him to store away. Overall she felt like she had a great day considering she played hooky from school which was a huge taboo to her.

"H-Hey Shadow?" Twilight said while blushing a bit as it felt like it was an awkwardly pleasant date or first make out scene with one another, though if you asked Twilight then, she wouldn't know why she felt like that since she was still unsure of her personal feeling towards him were. "Thank you for helping me with Cadence and for opening up to me about your… folks, though I'm not sure of all the people you could of consoled with, you chose me first to open up to." Though as she said that she couldn't help but wonder why he never bothered to open up to the rest of her friends as well either. As she then turned to a skeptical face as she then said, "But why….." but Twilight question was then interrupted as she heard the clacking of some women's slip on dress shoes clacking up the pavement towards them and turned only to be started but the angry glare of Principal Celestia leaning forward and giving them the evil eye.

"I don't even want to know where you two were, because right now, wherever you were, and whatever you do, it will not save you from the consequences!" She said with her voice had a strong note of disappointment and anger, "In my office! Now!" She commanded as she pointed a finger towards the school's main entrance. Twilight and Shadow both didn't want to argue with their direct boss, and performed a simultaneous sigh. They then wordlessly headed towards the school's main entrance. Celestia, though, was remaining standing on the school parking territory. She then ugh'd and heading after them.

 **Five minutes later, Celestia's office.**

The silence reigned in the room as twelve young people, seven girls and five boys were standing right before Celestia's desk, as the school principal herself was looking out of her window with her back turned to the gang. They all wore a looks of regret on their faces, though they expressed their regrets in different ways. Their heads were down and their hands were hiding behind their backs. They all were waiting for the beginning of Celestia's lecture, though for the first moment there was nothing but silence.

Tia, in turn, felt destroyed and ashamed by failing with the obligations trusted for her by the parents of the students. Whatever the goals were pursued by the youngsters, she's always the only one who was responsible for losing sight of them. She knew that if something bad would happened with them she'd have to answer before the parents. She then sighed deeply and turned to face with the gang and walked over to her desk as she then took a seat.

"You can't believe on how disappointed I am." She spoke as she tried to sound calm and balanced, "You are not only skipped the most of the school day without any respectful reason, but also skipped the school day during the emergency situation. Are you even realize what would've happened to you if the criminals searched by the Police officers would still be here and figured out about your acts?" She then sighed, "The musical bands formed by you are the school's pride, and the exploits of Mr Miles Prower in technology and Mr Sonic Hedgings in sports are also admired and appreciated by the students and teachers… *glares*... But that does not making you privileged enough for skipping the school day!"

The gang members didn't dare to look into the eyes of the school's principal. Well, everyone, but Shadow, who continued to watch at Celestia all the time while he was here, and unlike the others, he looked absolutely emotionless and neutral. However, Celestia didn't pay too many attention to Shadow's stare. However, what Shadow was also interested is how in the world the school principal whose age is over 45 looked so slim and sexey? Celestia, meanwhile, spoke again.

"The Canterlot High School is remaining on the Westopolis top 3 schools not because our students are allowed to be undisciplined and uneducated." She spoke in her usual manner, though, still saving the same tone of anger in her voice, "We're known for having the best reviews from both students and their parents, our graduates enters the best universities and colleges in the country, and all these are not because we are letting our students to violate the school's discipline. Can you imagine what terrible blemish the reputation of our school could recieve when everyone will learn that twelve students escaped the school building during the class time, without facing disciplinary consequences for their actions?"

"Too well, though luckily nobody saw us." Knuckles muttered silently, through, loud enough for Celestia could hear it. She then looked at him with an enraged look on her face, but when she spoke, she's still sounded calmly.

"Did I give you a permission to speak, Mr. Enerjak?" She asked, what caused a nervous look on Knuckles' face, "You just got extremely lucky that your faces weren't spotted by the parents of yours, and I managed to warn them about your actions faster than the Educational Department."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Knuckles then apologized nervously.

She then sighed deeply, and looked at the rest again, "Alright, enough talking." She said as she finally softened her tone, "Your actions won't be left without reaping the consequences. All of you have detention until the end of the month, and all your after school activities have been suspended until then, do I make myself clear?" Celestia addressed the to the twelve students standing before her.

They all nodded silently without raising their heads up. Celestia then formed a disappointed look on her face and glanced at Twilight to see the school's top student giving an apologetic look.

"As for you Twilight, I am more disappointed in your actions more than in anyone else's." She spoke as she sounded calm, "You are the school's pride, and you have the highest point ranking of all the CHS students, you're almost never violating the rules, and today… *sigh*... I just thought you of all people as an honor student of CHS's would understand more than anyone the importance of the rules…. especially in a situation like this we're having right now." She said as she put her right hand on her temple to massage it to relieve stress of the ordeal. That's when Shadow put his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat to get Celestia's attention.

"With all due respect principal Celestia…. don't you think you should be a little more lenient with Twilight when regarding Cadence? You are aware of how they regard each other and all, plus isn't Cadence your niece as well? Certainly you can relate to Twilight there, from that perspective?" Shadow said while calmly retaining his composure to Celestia. However Celestia narrowed her eyes at Shadow and said to him, while still maintaining an even and calm tone as she spoke.

"I am aware Mr. Kintobor, but don't mistake my disciplinary actions for a lack of empathy, thought just earlier I gave clear and strict instructions to Mr. Hedgings over there that, despite his intentions to help his older brother earlier in regards to Cadence's disappearance, I firmly said no he wasn't to be excused from school, despite his noble intentions. So standard procedures dictate I don't play favorites and give the same disciplinary action to anyone who violates the school rules especially you Mr. Kintobor, I know you've….. had it rough, but that still doesn't excuse you from ditching the school day whenever you feel like it, especially when it's also in regards to your safety as well!" Celestia saying the last part with more rise to her voice than usual to make sure that was clear to him.

However that action only made Shadow don a very furious glare towards the principal, just as she then averted her gaze downward in a melancholic sigh. He then started to tremble in anger and grit his teeth as well, wanting to at least grab something from the principal's desk and pitch it across the room in an act for her to show some more respect and sympathy as well. However he then shook his head furiously and put his right hand to his temple to massage it, in an act to clear his thoughts, knowing it likely have the opposite effect instead of the desirable one he wanted to show to her. He then looked into the eyes of the school's principal to see her confident look on her face. He then sighed deeply and gave her a nod, thus letting her know that he got the idea.

"I'm sorry, Madam Principle." He said, "But just to be clear, Twilight is not guilty for ditching the school. It was me who dragged her out." Celestia, though, already faced with it once, so she remained skeptical about the things said by the young man. She then looked at Twilight and crossed her arms over the chest.

"Is it true?" She asked.

Twilight didn't want to response at first, and her mind started to debate if she needs to say "Yes." or to remain silent. She then glanced regretfully at Shadow to see what she should do. However, inside his eyes she saw the look full of confidence and also saw his light nod. She then sighed again and dropped her head.

"Yes." She said simply. Celestia, though, saw the movements of the two and noticed their eye meeting, and she thought that it was not a simple eye meeting and maybe something more. She then suddenly formed a playful smirk on her face, and spoke.

"Despite the goals and intentions you both followed, that you… young people…" She spoke, thus prompting the entire gang to look at her, "... You choose the wrong time for a date." The words said by her cause a couple of shocked looks on the faces of Twilight and Shadow and a massive blush on Twilight's face. The gang, in turn, started to chuckle quietly in a full, much for Twilight's embarrassment and Shadow's facepalm.

Celestia, though, gelt a bit softer and the smirk was still on her face, she still remained cold towards the violators, and spoke up again, but this time much softer than before.

"Alright, calm down, students." She spoke, prompting everyone to silence, and to look at her, "In this school we are treating every next student as an equal, and there's no favorites and no exceptions with these consequences. Go back to your classes and be ready for your detention when the end of the day arrives." She then turned serious again, "And do not even think about ditching the school day again, because if you will… you can forget about the benefits the school gave to you for your exploits and exemplary behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

The gang members performed a group sigh, "Yes, ma'am." They said in unison. Celestia nodded at them in response.

"Go now." She said as she took a seat before her desk, "I don't want you to skip another class today."

The gang members were silent again, as they didn't want to raise the air tension. They then left the office of the principal one by one. When Celestia was left alone, she suddenly formed a sad look on her face, and sighed in a huge weariness. She then used her hands to cover her face and even performed something that sounded like a sob.

"Oh… god…" She spoke quietly and sadly, "Why did you even do that on a Friday?"

 **Meanwhile, in the school corridors.**

The guys were spending their way in almost a total silence, and tried to keep their voices quiet. The eyes of some of them were fixed on Shadow's figure who was heading ahead of them, and not even looking at them back.

Meanwhile, while the others were wondering of how to act around Shadow, two certain girls were walking behind the gang, and Sunset was catching the dirty look from Twilight. The purple haired egghead girl was staring silently at Sunset with a look that mixed an anger and disappointment at the same time. Sunset formed a nervous grin on her face as a response of Twilight's glare.

"I guess, you already know." She said quietly and nervously, "Shadow told you?"

Twilight's glare was replaced by the look of weariness, "Actually he even showed me." She answered as she raised her voice a little, as the two then stopped in their tracks, "And trust me the view of two gravestones with the names of his family members on it helped me to learn just what I need to learn to know the truth!" Twilight then turned sad, "How could you do that to him? You didn't even know why he wanted to delay the talk, Sunset…" Twilight's voice was loud enough for the rest of the members could hear it and stopped, too, as they turned around to see Twilight is lecturing Sunset, "... Your decision was final, and you didn't lost anything if you just gave him a word… Why in the world you should've been so bitchy? Or no... *widens her eyes*... How could I be so stupid?" I sincerely thought that he's trying to get you back by force, or even worse… *groans*... Sunset! You should've say about it to us in the very beginning!"

That's when Sunset lost control over her temper and formed a deep frown as she looked deeper into Twilight's eyes, "I told you the whole week that it was never a thing, Twilight Sparkle!" She said with an angry growl as she then turns sad again, "Was it so hard to listen to me? I told you that what I did was my fault and Shadow had nothing to do with my crying. But you..." She then looked at the others, "All of you took it in your own way and thought that he was stalking me. Was it fair from you?"

Hearing this, Sonic formed a disappointed look on his face, and spoke, "And you think it was fair to hide it from us?" He asked a bit angrily, "All of us believed that you're in danger from the side of your ex-boyfriend, and since you were silent like a concrete wall, while this idea stuck deep in our minds. And when we heard my uncle's story, we learned that everything is quite the opposite. How do you think we were suppose to feel?"

"But I told you…" Sunset said as she tried to protest, however, she didn't finish her sentence as Tails then steps next to Sonic and defended the words of his best friend.

"Sunset." He spoke as he sounded and looked calmly, "We thought that you were just scared to tell us the truth. Any normal person would think so."

"He's right, Sunset." Fluttershy joined the two, "I'm sorry, but that's what all the people will think if they'll see their friend in the condition like you were in." Applejack then walked closer to Sunset and joined Fluttershy, "Try to imagine yourself on another perspective other than your own." She spoke, "What would you think, for example if… ummm… If Rarity was crying because of Silver?"

Rarity's eyes widened after the words of her friend, as she then frowned and shook her head in disappointment at Applejack using her relationship as an example, considering or at least believing that she would never do something that crass and callous considering and priding herself of being a lady of great stature, though, she knew what Applejack meant with this statement. She then walked closer to Sunset and joined her friends in reasoning and lecturing.

"Though, it was a bit unfair, Applejack." She said sarcastically, "But you got the point." She then looked at Sunset, "Hiding the truth from us led to this dreadful misunderstanding. And all because you were silent." Silver just sighed saying this, and decided just walk closer to Tails and Sonic as he stopped next to the blonde boy, and fixed his disapproving glance on Sunset. The yellow-red haired girl then started shedding some tears as she felt her emotions take control over her.

"You're right. You're right, guys." She spoke as she started sobbing lightly, "I should've said something before and told you everything, but…" She then felt silent as she tried to hold her breath to keep her emotions under control, though, like yesterday, she wasn't successful with that. Silver then frowned upon this and crossed his arms over the chest.

"But what?" He asked, prompting Sunset to look at him with her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"I had no other choice." She said, a strong sadness in her voice.

"Oh, you did have a choice." Shadow's dark and cold tone suddenly came across from the group. Occasionally the gang members turned their looks of astonishment towards the guy with black and red hair, to see his glower gaze aimed straight at Sunset Shimmer despite her sympathetic feelings of her mistake. In this look they so absolutely zero hints of empathy towards Sunset, though, they knew exactly why he hated her.

"You had a choice to tell the truth to your friends, but instead, you chose to save what's rest of your reputation and decided to hide it, while stalking at me with your senseless attempts of giving me a… 'support'..." Shadow said as he sounded as cold and dark as he usually sounds. Sunset, though, gave him a look of a deep regret, as she tried so speak again.

"Shadow, it's not true…" She said as she was almost about to cry. Shadow, though, didn't change a frown on his face, and then he slowly approached her. Sonic, who thought that this looked like something menacing, frowned at him in return, and stand before Sunset just a moment before Shadow walked over to his ex-girlfriend, and shoved him back much to Shadow's and everyone's blow.

"Easy there, Shadow!" Sonic said with a strong note of threatening. Shadow, though, reacted quickly and gave a death glare to Sonic, ready to strike back at him.

"Get out of my way!" He spoke with a tone so cold and enraged that the gang members didn't have a choice but to stand before the two to stop the possible fight which wouldn't end well for them both.

"Whoa, stop it right now, you two…" Rainbow Dash said as she, Silver, and Miles pushed Sonic a back a little, much to this, his eyes became wide, "Dash?" He asked shocked, but before she responded, Miles pressed a finger to his chest and gave him a frown.

"Sonic, are you mad?!" He asked dumbfounded, "Why in the world did you do that?"

Sonic frowned in response, "Did you see that look, Tails?" He asked, "That was a look of a serial killer! Imagine what he was about to do?"

"Oh, how do you know, you 'the world's greatest detective'?" Silver asked sarcastically. Before Sonic answered Silver's question, Sunset, suddenly for all of them, lost her temper and glared at Sonic.

"Sonic Maurice Hedgings!" She barked, thus attracting everyone's attention, "Stop playing a damn hero and let me talk to my ex-boyfriend!" Her words were enough for Sonic's shock as he caught himself puzzled by this. He was ready to hear anything from her, but not that. So obviously after hearing that from Sunset instead of gratitude, Sonic frowned at her in disappointment and walked away. The rest of the gang members then freed Shadow's way, and the black and red haired guy then looked again into the eyes of his ex without changing the frown.

"Just look at this." He spoke as he now was sounded more annoyed than before, "Your friends are defending you from no matter what, and you are lying at them instead of telling the simple truth."

"Shadow…" Sunset cried, "... I d-didn't… *sob*... I didn't want you to b-become worse…"

"Hmph… It's amazing to hear that from you, after your words you told me back in the party!" Shadow groaned in anger and annoyance, "Since when did you start to worry about the dickhead metal schmunk who has a gun barrel instead of a dick? Huh? Tell me!"

"Shadow, please…" Sunset cried again, though, Shadow was unstoppable now.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" He barked at her again, "You are nothing to me since that night, and I don't care if you're exist or not! I don't need your damn pitty! Not yours and not from the side of your pals! Don't make a look that you care about me, because if you really are, you would never do what you did back there on the party!" He then made a pause to calm down a bit, and then he continued, "I did nothing bad to you, and it was me the only person you ever met with who did all you ever wanted! You wanted to go on the bike ride around the country? Sure! You wanted to get the new microphone for your vocal practicing? I am on my way! You're out of money and need some financial help? That's not an issue if you're my girlfriend!" He then walked closer and towered over her, still keeping the eye contact, "I asked nothing as a feedback from you, all I wanted is to be sure that you have all you need." He then gave a disappointed look, "But I guess I was too naive and dumb to believe so, because as I figured out lately, all you cared about is your goddamn reputation..."

"That's not true!" Sunset cried out in response, "I did care about you, and I always will."

"You're lying." Shadow said, but no longer angry, and more likely overtired, "And that's easy to check. Imagine if I need to leave a party for a different reason, and I'm still catching the public humiliations from the side of my now ex-girlfriend and on the next day, I am imagine to see you're continuing your easy going life with your friends around and looking at me like a piece of shit and saying to the entire school about how terrible your ex-boyfriend was and how happy you are after you broke up with him!"

Sunset couldn't withstand these words anymore, but all she left to do is to attack him with a strong embrace. She cuddled to his chest like she used to when they were together, as she started crying into his dark brown leather jacket. Despite what Shadow spoke, she sincerely wanted to help him and regretted her actions towards him, though, she knew that he was right in many points. If his grandfather and sister wouldn't of died, she'd really treated him like a crap.

"I'm s-s-sorry… *sobs*..." She begged him, "P-p-please… *sobs*... I'd never d-do that to you… *sobs*... f-f-for-give… *sobs*... m-me"

Shadow felt heartbroken at this very moment. Seeing his ex-girlfriend in tears and begging his forgiveness was to much for him to withstand. He knew that she deserved it, but now seeing her like this his hate towards her started to die down. He didn't feel the same hate as he felt one week ago. He then sighed deeply, and took her softly by the hands as he broke her hug. This prompted her to open her teary eyes and to look at him up. Seeing his crimson eyes staring at her with almost the same signs of concern he had when they were a couple, she opened her eyes, ready to speak, but Shadow interrupted her by speaking first.

"Let me go, please." He said and this time his voice sounded no longer angry, but concerned. Though, he then turned away from Sunset and silently headed down the corridor to catch up with his next class. When his face was out of everyone's eyes, he formed a look of sadness on his face and lowered his head.

Meanwhile, Sunset tried to make an attempt of stopping her crying, and pulled out the tissue to wipe off the tears. She wiped off her tears and uttered a deep sigh to cool her nerves down. She didn't manage to recollect herself completely, but at least she was successful with stopping her hysterics. Soon, Sunset looked at Sonic to see him standing his back to the rest of the gang. She didn't see his face, but she guessed that she might of offended him by her screaming. Though, before she called him out, Sonic turned and walked down the corridor where Shadow left, but only to make a left turn and to disappear behind the corner.

The rest of the gang members were silent. They thought they heard enough today, and Shadow's words spoke volumes and louder than anyone else's. The boys even imagined themselves on Shadow's situation, and they knew that this is a disaster for a guy to be in if he ever was to be in this kind of situation. They then spreaded out on their classes.

Sunset and Twilight remained standing alone with Twilight sarcastically tossing her head from side to side, "You know Sunset?" She asked as she took her friends by the arm and led her towards the ladies room, "The next time when you want to shout on your boyfriend, humiliate him in public, and insult his entire dignity… *narrows her eyes*... at least give him the benefit of the word!" Sunset knew what Twilight meant, and now she learned a good lesson for the future. She gave a nod to Twilight, while still sobbing silently. Twilight sighed again, as she then quickened their steps so they could catch up with their classes.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done. Not as angsty as the previous chapter, but still dramatic enough, don't you think.**

 **Anyways, if you liked the story, you know what to do.**

 **That's all for today, STAY IN... eh... you know the line.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, guess who's back again. I'm back. HEhehe.**

 **Anyways, as I promissed the new LTBC chapter will be ready very soon, maybe even this week, but for now on, I and Apex Wolf giving you the chance to read our fourteenth chapter of Sonic and Equestria Girls. I warn you, that this chapter is HUGE. It is officialy the new biggest chapter I ever wrote, even bigger than LTBC's "Last Pale Light", but trust me, it worth to read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14.**

 **The end of the school day, the detention time for twelve losers.**

Meanwhile at the end of the school day, at the physics classroom around late in the afternoon. The gang had taken their seats at large tables that seated two students at a time. As usual some of the girls had taken their seats at next to the boys they were seeing or at least for most of them had become interested without the boys ever noticing that they had. Silver was with Rarity of course, while Fluttershy chose to sit right next to Tails which he friendly obliged letting her sit next to him, Applejack had taken her place next to Knuckles to which he was oblivious to the reason why she had chose to sit next to him and just absentmindedly accepted her there, since he was more worried at the moment that he learned that his single mom had gotten wind of him skipping school and was now staring off into space with white faced dread. Now he suddenly didn't mind detention at all, and secretly wished to stay there, then await the wrath that was waiting for him at home.

"Oh Gawd…. when I get home, my mom is going to nuke my entire existence into oblivion, death row suddenly seems far less frightening right now then her." He said while still maintaining his face of opened eyed dread that he had ever since he just got off his cell phone with his mother. Ever since his late father as well as her late husband had past three years ago she had found a great use for his unused selection of leather belts that was now hanging vacant on his clothes closet. That's when Sonic; who was sitting by himself and had been a bit grumpy since the fight they had in the hallway after their meeting in the principal's office.

Had quipped up and whispered, "Well…. you really didn't need to go with me as I was ditching school you know, if you knew this was the outcome for you why did you even bother to come with me if you knew your mom was going to go all….. Genghis Khan on you in the first place?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles wondering if he had even bothered to think that far ahead at the possible consequences of his actions. Knuckles just glared at him for his what he considered, his complete lack of sympathy and was even steamed that he would get a non existent sentence at home, while he would be lucky if getting grounded was the only thing he'd get when he got home.

Meanwhile Twilight had decided to take her seat two tables behind Shadow at the far right end of the class room, without even considering why she decided to do so, it just felt right to her. While Shadow didn't mind in the slightest though he was looking straight ahead with an unhappy look on his face that he had to be here with these other losers as well. Pinkie was sitting alone at a desk at the special request of the attending teacher, knowing her she'd spend the entire detention mindlessly gabbing away to… well just about anyone lucky or unlucky enough to sit next to her, and finally at the far left front was Sunset Shimmer who was sitting alone at an empty table by herself. When she had first came in to attend her detention, she had opted to sit next to Sonic, but Sonic just crossed his arms and looked away from her when she came close to his seat, clearly still not happy at her for the outburst she gave him earlier that day at the hallway. She then held her head in further dismay and went for the empty desk at the far end of the class. Things had not been well for her ever since that fight in the hallway with Shadow and her other friends.

During her remaining classes for the day she had been completely depressed and not even bothering to pay any attention during her classes, with the demoralizing thought that her friends were going to completely turn their back on her and she was going to be now completely alone in this world now and possible for the rest of her life now because of her other misdeeds of her past as well. Knowing that she was also possible banished from her home world back in Equestria for not only for stealing her worlds main line of defense against whatever evil that would plague it, but also for her plot to overthrow Equestria from her former mentor and other monarch faces back at her home Dimension as well. The thought of this then caused her to whimper and start crying again at this possible outcome. Whatever she had going for her now was now gone and she was to be left alone to rot in this world with no one to even care if she existed or not, and the horrible feeling felt claustrophobic and it felt like it was closing in on her minute by minute. And she had no one to blame but herself for all of this.

As she leaned her head down on the desk to cry again, Sonic couldn't help but notice as he heard her cry into her arms laying on top of the desk to hide her shame. His face then began to soften at this, clearly not taking any pleasure in seeing her cry like this and couldn't help but sympathize with her, even though it was her own fault, it wasn't worth making her feel like this, plus he didn't like seeing women cry, he was a softy like that, though he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not. He then began to reflect on the day, sooo much had happen in that short span of a day. With all that was happening, he was wondering if his priorities should be on a girl he hardly knew or talk to until yesterday. But upon thinking about last night he couldn't help but recall the very thing he promised to Cadence the very last time he saw her. That he would look after her, and he usually kept his word to anyone he promised. Plus he kinda knew what it was like in her shoes, feeling heartbroken wasn't the most pleasant of experiences and being beside yourself with what you responsible reaped, despite not intentionally wanting to cause pain to others as well. He then looked back at Shadow and couldn't help but dawn a frown at him. He couldn't help but feel a bit envious towards him that Sunset still cared enough about him to practically beg for his forgiveness and feel so guilty for unintentionally hurting him from before. He then looked forward and then dawned a sad frown…. after all it was more than what she ever did for him when they split up.

He then shook his head to clear away the sad memories and then secretly drew his smart phone out from under his desk and kept secretly texting with his brother, wanting to keep tabs on his latest updates on his likely quest to find Cadence.

 _The Blue Blur: The last news from this side of the Sun. Celestia gave us a detention until the month's end._

He then pressed the send button and placed the phone on the top of his desk. He then sighed deeply and leaned his head on his hands and then, with his eyes went narrowed, he looked out of the window to see the school's stadium where he saw the students doing some sports. In his mind he started regretting for running after Manic, because right now he could doing his favorite stuff with the other students. His phone then performed a vibrating sound what prompted him to make his eyes wide and to look at the phone screen. He saw Manic's message tapped his finger on the notification to open it.

 _The Green Streak: Oh, that's good that she didn't force you to clean up the locker rooms… Trust me, that cleaning the boys locker rooms is totally a challenge._

Sonic chuckled quietly and started to text him back.

 _The Blue Blur: How are you doing, man?_

Manic's response came quickly.

 _The Green Streak: Guess. :-(_

Sonic sighed seeing his message and then he texted him again.

 _The Blue Blur: Man, want me to help you tomorrow? Just give me one word and I'll be there in a flash of a light._

Sonic then placed the phone back on the top of the desk and prepared to waiting for an answer. Though, Manic's respond came real quick.

 _The Green Streak: Sonic… *sigh*... let me figure out of what's going on first, okay?_

Sonic sighed and texted.

 _The Blue Blur: Okay, as you wish._

He then sighed again, and looked around the room to see his friends are sitting silently. Some of them were reading their books, while the others had some quiet chat with each other. He then smirked as he came up with the idea of how to spend this time productively. He then looked towards Rarity, who was reading a fashion magazine. Seeing that she had nothing to do as well, Sonic quickly found Rarity's whatsapp contact and texted her a message.

Rarity suddenly felt her bag is vibrating and widened her eyes in curiosity. She then turned to her bag and pulled out her phone to see who texted her. Seeing Sonic's message, Rarity lifted down her eyebrow and looked at him. Sonic, though, didn't waste any time and sent to Rarity another message.

 _The Blue Blur: Hey, Rarity, I'd like to ask you one question. Can you give me an answer?_

Rarity got the message as she then formed a smirk on her face.

 _Rare: Oh, sure darling. As long as you're not going to ask me you know what. You know the answer._

Sonic sighed and ceased to smile as he gave a look of weariness.

 _The Blue Blur: Hey, easy there. I am not one of those guys as you might think… Anyways. Are you aware if anyone of our girls is available?_

Rarity's eyes lit up as she then formed an enthusiastic smile on her face.

 _Rare: Ooh, but I thought that you have a thing with Sunset? You two seemed to have gotten close to one another within the short span of a day?_

 _The Blue Blur: Well, we were, but… you saw what she did and… who else beside her? Isn't Fluttershy available?_

Rarity's eyes turned wide again, but this time with a more panic stricken look on her face. She didn't want Fluttershy to put an in awkward position with Sonic, or to have Sonic to try only to be shot down by Fluttershy, (though she knew Fluttershy would break it to him delicately enough) or have have Sonic so devastated that he'd challenge Tails to a dual for her hand, or worse have Fluttershy attention get from Tails only to get diverted smittened to Sonic that she'd forget her crush with Tails only for Tails' to find out and and have the Vice versa to happen and…. that's when Rarity shook herself from her overly dramatic scenario and just put.

 _Rare: Sorry darling, But Fluttershy has eyes for someone else and there is a delicate balance to maintain to this sort of thing, you just can't pick a girl and take her and want things to work out. Best give someone else a glance._

Sonic then gave a disappointed look towards his text screen and then gave a confused look towards Rarity and then went back to texting.

 _The Blue Blur: Like who, wonder who the lucky bastard is that snagged that_ sexey _angel's attention away? Well…. just to be certain is AJ available, or is it just me and there is some chemistry happening between her and Knuckles as well?_

Rarity then gave a skeptical yet discouraged look towards her message sent from Sonic and was ready to reply. However, just a moment before she laid a finger on her sensor keyboard, she heard someone's old man's tone voice its displeasure, and it happened just a few inches above.

"If you will send one more message wherever you wanted to send, your phone will end up on my desk, Miss Rarity Diamante!"

Rarity's eyes turned wide in shock and horror, as she then formed a fearful look on her face and slowly rolled her eyes up to see a figure of a tall old man, with gray hair and gothique beard, dressed in a regular brown jacket, black t-shirt, brown pants and grey boots, had golden earrings on both of his ears. He looked at Rarity with a look of disapproval. Rarity formed an innocent smile on her face, and chuckled awkwardly.

"Oops... I beg your forgiveness, Professor Discord." She muttered, as she tried to sound innocent. Professor Discord then formed a deep frown, and his eyes seemed performed a lightning strike, much for Rarity's anxiety, as the girl then gasped and moved a little back, as she knew the harsh temper of the CHS Physics teacher. Though, that was before she felt her boyfriend's hand on her legs, and quickly dove her left hand under the desk and grabbed him by the hand and squeezed it tightly. She felt that it calmed her down a bit.

Discord, meanwhile, turned to Sonic and towered over him, which caused an innocent look on Sonic's face as he then chuckled awkwardly, too.

"Yes, Professor Discord?" Sonic asked. Discord then lifted his hand at Sonic.

"Can I have the phone, please?" He asked as he tried to sound calm and balanced.

Sonic's eyes turned wide and still had that nervous smile as he said, "I guess we're way past the point of asking me to put it away huh?" Sonic said hoping for Professor Discord to let it slide.

"Can I have the phone?" Discord repeated his question.

"Professor…"

"Give me the phone!" Discord demanded one last time. Sonic knew that he'd better not to arguing with the professor, so he then narrowed his eyes and handed his smartphone to Discord. An old professor then hmphed as he glanced at the phone screen to see that the screen had a fingerprint block. He then looked at Sonic and frowned again.

"I saw how you were messaging with someone for the last seven minutes, Mr. Hedgings." He said, obviously displeased, "Your detention is your chance to fix your mistakes and not to make them worse. Next time, I'll make you read the messages you sent in front of the entire class."

The gang performed a chuckle upon hearing this, whereas Sonic became red just like Knuckles' hair color. He then nodded nervously to the Physics professor. Discord then turned to the rest to demonstrate his deadly serious look, and that was enough for then to become silent. Discord then formed a proud smirk. He loved the feeling when he's controlling twelve top students of CHS. However, that's when he heard the sound of incoming notification on his phone and widened his eyes as he turned to his desk. He then walked over to his desk and grabbed his phone to see what it was and smirked widely as he saw that it was a new school's equipment for physics class.

"Oh, they're finally here." He said proudly, and then he turned deadly serious again as he looked at the students, "Now listen here you young punks. I need to meet the crew who bring the new equipment for my class, and while I'm gone you sit here quiet as mice and not uttering even a single sound, or trying to escape, or else, I'll tell Celestia about your antics! Do you understand?!"

The gang members nodded in unison. Discord then smirked again, and walked over to the exit door. He then opened it and left the class. Just as he closed the door to his classroom, Silver, Miles, Knuckles, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, all started to grimace and showing the middle fingers towards the exit door, thus sending the 'love and friendship' for their 'favorite' professor. Meanwhile, in the school corridors, Discord was chuckling evilly and spinning the lace with the keys in circle as he was making his way down the corridor.

"Oh, I'll teach you all for skipping the schooldays once and for all. Mark my words! Hehehehe…" He muttered to himself as he chuckled again, and continued his way while whistling an old rock song tune under his breath.

Back with our gang, the guys started to look at each other and whispering about something, and they guessed that this something was not something that Shadow wanted to listen. The black and red haired guy then sighed deeply and pulled out his own phone with earphones. He then plugged the earphones into his ears and turned on the music selection on his smartphone where he saw the name of the song, "Black Sabbath - Black Moon". When the song started playing in his ears at full volume, Shadow formed a satisfied smile on his face and then he closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

The rest of the gang saw Shadow's movements and they knew that this is their chance. Though, they still needed to be sure that he could not hear them.

"Earth to Shadow!" Miles called out, "Earth to Shadow, can you hear me?"

Shadow didn't respond. Rainbow Dash then smirked.

"Shadow, I like your ass!" She spoke in a mocking manner, much for everyone's laughter. Sonic then spoke in as he looked at Dash.

"Whoa, easy there, skittles." He said, "I saw him first! He's MINE!" He then looked at Shadow and in a dramatic mock longing fashion as he held out his arms for affect and said, "Shadow, I want you! I want you to hold me! Please, let's not hide our feelings from each other…" His antics and words caused even stronger laughter from the side of the gang. Even Sunset started to laugh upon this. Hell she laughed harder than anything. Twilight, though, when she succeeded with stopping her laughter, looked at Sonic and spoke.

"That's okay, Sonic. I guess he doesn't hear you." She said with her voice full of joy. Sonic then formed a sad look on his face, and was ready to play a drama queen, though, Rarity frowned at him.

"Do not even dare to play a drama queen, Sonic." She said as she then formed a dirty smile, "There can be only one, and this is definitely not you." Sonic then rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He spoke, before turning serious again and looking at the rest, "Alright, so now we have a chance to discuss our plan of action." He then frowned, "But first…" Sonic and the entire gang turned their eyes at Sunset.

"Sunset." Sonic said as he addressed her straight in the eye. "We should get this matter out of the way first, so we can move on. While I get that what happened between you and Shadow is between you two, you could of really lessened the bang on yourself if you had come forward with this to us sooner. But what is done is done and we should move on, anyone like to speak there peace on this?" Sonic said as he looked around the formed circle of his friends for their say on this.

That's when Fluttershy spoke up and said. "Sonic's right Sunset, hiding the truth doesn't help anybody no matter who or what the circumstances are and where, you need to know you can rely on us, to understand any topic or jam you might be in, instead of trying to fix it yourself all the time, like maybe one of us could reach Shadow and make him understand that your sorry for what you unintentionally did?" Fluttershy said while putting a comforting hand on Sunset's shoulder.

That's when Rainbow Dash piped in and said, "Yeah and besides, at least you tried to fix your mistake instead of just coldly brushing him off, like how you use to be with other people in the past." She said while giving Sunset an encouraging smile to help brighten things up a bit and clear all the dark clouds away between them.

Sunset then sighed and sadly nodded as she said. "Yeah, I know, and your right. I've been kinda clumsy at handling this all by myself haven't I?" Sunset said acknowledging what they were saying was true and hoped that they would let her do so in the future.

The gang then all started to nod their heads in unison, all smiling while in agreement in her statement and happy that the message got sent through. That's when Sonic then decided to say that spoke to everyone here except of course…. Shadow.

"That's great and I think I speak for everyone when I say that, we weren't completely offended by your actions and want to put this thing behind us!" Sonic said while triumphantly happy about his and everybody's hopeful resolve to this, as he looked around for any possible disagreements to this, to which he was happy to see everyone was in agreement to this, as they all happily nodded their heads.

Sunset then threw her head back a bit in surprise of this. "Wait, What!? You're all going to forgive me that fast and quickly after what I done, especially with my past…. wrongdoings?" Sunset said, convinced that she'd at least have to get down on her knees at least to beg for forgiveness for them to even consider being friends with her again, after she felt convinced that they were going not speak to her ever again after accidentally doing something so terrible that they thought she hadn't changed at all, and that her reputation at CHS was going to get the better of her. They then shushed her, despite them shouting out shocking things themselves to Shadow not too long ago and was afraid he was just ignoring them then.

But after it looked like Shadow was still oblivious of their conversation and happily listening to his music in peace. They then sigh in relief and go back to what they were discussing with Sunset.

"It's okay sugarcube, besides it's not like you were the one that murdered his family, we both know it was just bad timing on your part that was completely coincidental to all of this, now the feller who killed them, he has something higher and harsher to answer fer. Now…. are you sure that's all ya need to get off your chest, you know what they say honesty is the best policy, and it's best not ta stuck in the same rhut again if ya can help it this time?" Applejack declared. "Plus I'd hate to have more detention with that they're creep there." She said as she looked back to the classroom door where Professor Discord had left.

Sunset then put her index finger to her chin to think hard about this, after a moment of thinking, she then said, "Nope nothing I can think of now that is relevant to this at least? By the way guys thanks for understanding me about my little…. or I guess I should say large mistake in all of this, and for not leaving me alone, I'm not sure if I deserve friends like you…. though I do appreciate it nonetheless." She said as she tried to suppress any tears from this moving display but one did managed to roll down her right eye as she briskly wiped it away with a finger as she slowly but gracefully began to regain her composure from this. She then looked back at Shadow sadly. "Though I'm not sure if Shadow knew about his grandfather's activities at work, though I can't help but suspect foul play in all of this?" Sunset said with mirth in her voice not believing someone was actually capable of murdering two of the most sweetest people that she ever got to know. Wanting to get to the bottom of whoever was behind this dastardly deed, for their sake and Shadow's, knowing she at least owed him that much at least.

That's when Twilight became surprised by this then spoke up and said, "Well of course he knows, Gerald was his grandfather after all, how could anyone not want know what one of the world's most distinguished scientist is up to?" Twilight said, though she was speaking through personal understanding and not anyone else's.

"That is unless the research is considered classified and is on a need to know bases, and considering what Gerald and Chuck were working on, it would revolutionize our understanding and treatment to amputee's and since they were forced to create prosthetics with military applications, I wouldn't be too surprised if it was held in such high confidentiality." Tails said as he furrowed his own chin with his right hand to contemplate this endeavor was correct to assume so or not.

"Wait, what?" Twilight said astounded by hearing this for the first time. "Can you guys clarify on what you mean by that, cuz I'm a little in the dark here?" She said though she understood enough from what little Tails had flown right past her right now.

That's when Rarity piped in and said. "Oh that's right, you weren't there with us when we decided to ditch classes today and got in trouble for it, huh? Well darling to recap in a nutshell, before Gerald's and Maria death, Sonic's uncle Chuck was working alongside Gerald's on a state of the art… cybernetic… prosthetics?" Rarity said as she struggled a bit with the exact wording of the subject she was talking about, advanced technological science not being her exact fortas on the matter. "They were partners in this endeavor and were working for Acorn Industries at the time, you know that large dreadful weapons factory north of the city. Anyways as I was saying, they were later strong armed into making weapons out of those… robotic limbs when they're research proved to be a success with one of the patients, when they horrible lost most of their limbs while climbing Mount Everest." She said in dramatic gossip fashion, but then put her finger on her chin in contemplation as she then thought. "Ohh I do hope those limbs don't make you look ugly, it would be a travesty already to maintain one dignity with a lost limb, it would be even worse if it made you look even more monstrously noticeable?" Rarity absentmindedly said while most of the gang faced palmed or rolled their eyes in exasperation to Rarity's shallow and ditzy comment. Including Silver, who then formed an unsurprised look on his face, knowing well that his girlfriend should make a comment touching fashion. He then looked at Twilight and gave her a grin.

"Let me translate what she said." He said jokingly, much to Rarity's shock, and everyone's chuckle, "Sonic's uncle was working with Shadow's grandfather for Acorn Industries on the projects of creating robotic limbs like in the Star Wars movies." He said smirkingly while Rarity crossed her arms and looked away in a snubby indignant sort of fashion, clearly not pleased at Silver's need to translate what she felt was a clear enough explanation.

That's when Tails intervene with his own remark, "Rarity you do realize the project is to make people less handicapped and more handicapable when they lose a limb, so I think function overlooks fashion on this you do realize. Besides how would you feel if you lost your arms and you couldn't continue your fashion line of business?" That's when Rarity's eyes widened in shock upon such a concept as she began to fan herself as well as increase her rate of breathing to hyperventilating standards.

"Me… losing my beautiful arms….. not doing fashion anymore….. and having to make due with those metallic monstrosities just to continue…. I think I'm going to faint!?" As she was going to put her right hand to her temple and was about to fall back in dramatic fashion. That's when Silver donned an alarmed look on his face as he had to leap from his seat to prevent his girl from falling on the hard linoleum floor and suffering a concussion from said action.

"Rarity get a grip on yourself, it was just an hypothetical question for you to empathize on, besides don't you remember that Chuck developed a synthetic skin to hide one's amputated affliction?" That when Rarity comically came too and said, "Oh… then why didn't you say so in the first place darling? Still it would be dreadful to lose one's original extremity in that circumstance?" Rarity said as she readjusted herself back in her seat as the gang gave a sigh of ridiculousness at Rarity's over dramatic antics.

"Tails, I think it would be wise if you took it from here, don't you think?" Silver said as he turned towards Tails, as he helped Rarity back in her seat. That's when Tails began to clear his throat and continue on where Rarity left off.

"We of course learned all of this through my personally made air drone." That's when Sonic interrupted and said. "Yeah that you used to eavesdrop on me and my family as we're having a personal family discussion I might add." Sonic said as Tails gave him a bit of an annoyed glance but gave a breath of digression as he then continued. "While it may of been questionable to do such a thing it still served to save time for you or one of your sibling to recap the entire thing by themselves to…. re-explain." Tails said as he was ready to get back on the topic at hand.

"Anyways, where was I and what haven't we covered…? Oh right that's it?" As Tails recalled what wasn't covered yet in their discussion. "Anyways, we learned that the company had the majority of the controlling interest in uncle Chuck's invention and research, so while they were forced to accommodate the company's request to weaponize the prosthetics for military applications, uncle Chuck and Gerald stumbled on a manifest that was making shipments locally in town to criminal enterprises. That's when they learned Black Arms had returned and was involved. They then considered to use what they learned to blackmail the company into releasing controlling interests back in their hands, but somehow the bad guys got wind of their plan and it resulted in Gerald and his granddaughter Maria getting killed. It was made to look like an accident, but I'm not convinced that this was a simple traffic collision." Tails said as he was convinced as much as the other's that there was possible foul play involved.

Twilight's head was reeling from this sudden revelation she just heard, then looked back at Shadow, who was listening to another song from his smart phone by now having moved onto the next song he like, from listening in on the acoustics of his ear plugs. That's when Twilight had turned back to the group and asked.

"You think it's possible all connected; Uncle Chuck's research, Gerald and Maria's death, and Cadence disappearance from school?" She said.

While Sonic then said "Though I'm not sure about the later or how it fits with the previous two, I do know that my brother won't leave it like that, I just hope that love sick dope doesn't get reckless and get himself too deep into trouble." Sonic said as reached into his pocket to get his IPhone, but just remembered that Professor Discord had relieved him of his phone, and it was sitting right there at his front desk. Cursing of all the times to have his phone taken away, though he then sighed thinking he sort of deserved it for squandering it to see if he could hook up with anyone, as he dropped his head in shame of this. Sunset then noticed the sudden change in his demeanor as well as Twilight, but Sunset spoke up first in concern.

"What is it Sonic, why are you suddenly so glum?" She asked.

"It's my phone, now that old Dissy has a hold of my phone over there. I can't use it to check in on my brother, and with my luck, he'll probably barge in as I go into get it real quick. Usually I have more faith in my brother when he's out there on the mean streets, but I'm afraid with Cadence involved he won't keep his head on straight and he'll act more brash than usual, given the circumstances." Sonic answered her question.

That's when Twilight reached into her handbag and cheerfully brought out her own and said, "No worries Sonic, I have Manic's number on my phone, I can just give him a quick jingle to settle both of our nerves." She said that's when Sonic then donned a happy smile and quickly gave Twilight a quick peck on the cheek which made her flush a bit.

"Twilight Sparkle you are my hero!" He said happily in which she flustered smiled as she then went to speed dial and rung up his number, as Sunset looked slightly frazzled at this, though she couldn't understand why? As they were waiting for a response from the other line, though there wasn't any as it went to speaker at the moment, causing Twilight to shrug and Sonic to become slightly alarmed.

"I-I-I'm sure Manic's alright and just can't come to the phone right now, because he didn't hear it?" Sunset said hoping to ease Sonic's concern's. "Will try again a little later and hopefully by then he'll respond to the next one?" Sunset said as she continued. "Right now we need to focus attention back on Shadow. Being his… former girlfriend I can attest he isn't going to just open up to anyone, and we need to be careful on how we breach this subject onto him, without causing him to play Count Monte Cristo on the one's involved." Sunset said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah." Applejack agreed, "We need someone who could inform him about the activities of his grandfather."

"Yes, but who?" Twilight asked as she looked at her blonde friend. After Twilight's line was over and her question was voiced, the gang members all as one formed a series of grins on their faces as they all then looked at Twilight. The study girl then widened her eyes as she caught herself dumbfounded by their silent suggestion.

"What?" She asked, "Me again?"

Rarity formed a playful smirk, "Oh, hush darling." She spoke, "The fact that he gave you a ride on his steel horse says that you two became close enough for him to listen to you." Twilight, however, blushed deeply as she remembered the morning meeting and that ride on the motorcycle.

"He just tried to help me with finding Cadence." She said nervously and awkwardly, as she looked away by trying to hide her burning face, "We're not close enough for me to give him that kind of information."

"Oh, come on Twilight." Miles joined Rarity as he gave a grin to his colleague, "Of all of us, you're the first one who managed to get to Shadow that close… I mean… after Sunset, of course."

"Twilight, let's face the facts." Silver joined his girlfriend and friend in convincing Twilight, as he crossed his arms around his chest, "He challenged himself to help you with finding Cadence, and he told you the truth about his family, that is something he didn't tell anyone else. Plus, he gave you a ride to school this morning, and that says a lot."

"Yeah, and you're smart and sexy enough to crack his titanium safe where he hid his heart." Sonic teased, much to Twilight's gasp. Knuckles then looked questioningly at Sonic, as he thought that he's mad, however, seeing Sonic's smirk, he decided to join him in "convincing" Twilight and to give her some spin up.

"Yeah, Sonic's right on that topic." He confirmed Sonic's words, to which Twilight gave a disapproving frown as she looked at him.

"Knuckles!" She growled through her gritted teeth, however, Knuckles didn't stop, "No, seriously." He spoke teasingly, "Despite your nerdiness, I could say you're pretty hot." Pinkie Pie then entered the conversation, "Yeah." She spoke, "Your tits are big enough for his standards… I mean… *lifts up her eyebrow*... not as big as Sunset's, but still big enough. You legs are good in length for your height... Your face is pretty and attractive for all men's tastes, and your ass is…"

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted in full embarrassment, as she then turned away, still having a massive blush on her face as she folded her legs together and started rubbing the tips of her hair with her left hand. The guys couldn't help, but laughed over the behavior of their friend, especially after Pinkie's words. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie then exchanged a high five as Dash then looked at Twi still smirking playfully.

"Yo, Twi." She called her out, "I'd like to know a little more detail about your morning ride with Shadow."

Twilight's blush turned deeper as she then started to remember the… closet, and… shower… and… Shadow… in nothing but bath towel… and his… ahem… tattoos. As she also began to sweat from just thinking about such illicit thoughts.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She squealed as she tried to stay away from the answer to that question. The guys performed another quiet chuckle, and Rarity then moved closer to Fluttershy and whispered something into her ear. Nobody heard what Rarity whispered to Fluttershy, but what she said caused a shy giggle and a light blush on the face of the hippie girl. Silver looked at the girls with a playful smile on his face as he then moved closer to the two.

"Girls, why are you giggling so quietly?" He asked. Rarity then looked at him and gave a playful smile in response as she then gave a quick peck on his nose.

"I'll tell you later, babe." She said in a joyful whisper.

Meanwhile, Twilight, who was still hiding her face from the rest, still decided to throw one look at Shadow and gave a sad look on her face as she saw that all this time he was sprawling on the chair, with his eyes stared on the ceiling, and the earphones plugged in his ears, so perhaps, he didn't see or hear anything. She then remembered all that happened today started with this morning meeting until their returning from the Chaotix office, and she remembered that he never acted aggressively into her account, and even offered a help her no matter what. She realized that the way he's acting around everyone was more like a mask, behind which the real Shadow was hiding, or something like that. She realized that she can feel safe when he's near and nothing bad will happen. After one good minute of thinking and rewatching the options, Twilight narrowed her eyes and performed a deep sigh as she then looked at her friends.

"Alright, guys." She said, "I think I can to that. But how?"

"I don't know." Pinkie spoke again, "You're the smart one here, not me." Twilight gave her a dirty smile and looked at Shadow again. She then performed a confident nod and looked at the others again.

"Alright. But only afterschool." She said calmly, "I don't want him to think that I'll do so only because of you."

Miles then shrugged, "Do what you think is best." He said, "He's all yours now." After these words the gang members spreaded around the classroom on their respective seats, and the silence reigned again in the classroom.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the city.**

The road movements was quite calm and the cars slowly drove their ways on the Westopolis' narrow streets, somewhere in the eastside districts, or maybe somewhere else. A certain black and green Jaguar was among these cars, with a green haired young man behind the wheel. Manic kept staring on the road with his eyes half closed, however, on his face you could see that he was doing his best on keeping his emotions at bay. He was driving pretty fast, but still very carefully not really eager to cause a car incident. Today's day was one of the hardest day of his life and he'll remember it very well. Soon, Manic saw the traffic light and slowed his car down and softly stopped right on the line before the light. He then sighed and leaned his hands on the wheel as he started to wait until the light turn to green.

However, while he was in waiting, his mind became his own enemy as it gave him the images of Cadence and her natural condition. Where she was? How she is feeling presently? Who took her? Why she became suddenly so needed? He didn't know the answers on these question but he wanted to know them urgently. His own helplessness brought him almost to the edge. In the past he couldn't even believe that the only person to who he wouldn't be able to help would be his own girlfriend. Manic then shut his eyes and bared his teeth as he felt that his emotional wall was breaking until it finally crumbled down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" He shouted as he started smashing the car's steering wheel with his left hand so strong that the car's klaxon could be heard dozens of meters away. Soon, when he finally stopped clobbering his own wheel, he opened his eyes to see if the light turned to green and seeing that it did, Manic softly pushed the gas pedal and twisted the wheel to the right. He then kicked the gas pedal with full force and the car rushed down the road. However, he soon gave another kick, this time to the brake pedal and the car then performed a 180 drift until it stopped perfectly on the road's pocket parking lot. He then collapsed on his the top of the wheel as he started crying helplessly, now not even left with the last hope that he would see her again. If the policemen were right and she was taken by Sombra than he could forget about seeing her once again. He knew him too well to naively believe that this gangster will let her leave alive, because right now she appeared to him as a very important potential witness. All he could do now is to prey to the gods.

 **Flashback. 1,5 years ago.**

 _It's winter time in Westopolis. The snow is lying on the ground and covering the treetops. A certain young green haired man, dressed in a dark grey winter coat, black jeans, and black boots, was walking aimlessly through the city park and greeting people with a welcoming smile, and sometimes doing some silly tricks of his own._

 _"Merry Christmas!" Was what he was speaking to them. Soon, when he stopped his walking, he widened his eyes as he felt the vibration of his phone deep in his coat's pocket. He then put it out to see what it was and saw the message from his father. He then narrowed his eyes._

 _"Manic, please buy some bread. I guess, your mom forgot about it. Dad." He read it outloud and sighed deeply, not really liking being pulled into shopping. He then hid his phone back in his coat and looked around to see if there's any grocery stores nearby. Seeing one at the end of the street, Manic smirked and quickly headed there._

 _Meanwhile, a certain young woman, dressed in a black winter coat, black woolen knee-length dress, white scarf, dark pantyhose, and black high heel boots, has just left the grocery store. She had her hands full of bags with product packages, and her face was almost emotionless. Even more so, she looked tired and damaged. Perhaps, this is due to the fact that she now has to pass more than six kilometers away from her house to find the store which is not overloaded by customers. When she stopped close to the border she put one bag down and raised her hand to call the taxi._

 _"Taxi!" She called out, and soon the car with a yellow beacon on the roof stopped next to her, what caused a satisfied smile on her face. However, just as she was ready to pick the bag in her hand, five more people, four girls and two boys are overhead her and gathered inside the car. Cadence's eyes went wide in shock and puzzlement when this happened, but soon the car drove off in an unknown direction. Cadence then glared and ugh'd in annoyance, as she then picked up the bag and headed towards the park, thinking that she'll better get to her house sooner by cutting through the park._

 _She soon entered the park area and headed her way through, still being annoyed. The happy people bypassed the CHS chemistry teacher, but she didn't pay any attention to them, as she just wanted to get home ASAP. While she was making her way through the park zone, she started slipping back and forth on an ice patch, however she was successful with maintaining her balance._

 _"Hey there, miss." She suddenly heard a male voice on her left, what prompted her to widen her eyes in shock, "Merry Christmas." She then looked there to see the face of the smiling young man, whose height was the same as hers, "Need any help with those packages?" He asked her in a friendly manner. The woman was only about to sigh at him in response, as she then looked forward to see where she's going._

 _"Many thanks for your offer, but… no." She said in her trademark manner, "I can cope with these myself. Thanks for your help again."_

 _Manic then arches his eyebrows in a questioning manner, "Are you sure?" He asked, "I mean, the road is pretty slippery. Any person could lose their balance and fall, me included."_

 _Cadence couldn't help, but gave a disapproval smile and turned to the 'good Samaritan', "I'll be fine, young man." She said in the same manner as she spoke earlier, though, she sounded a bit playfully, "Thanks for your offer again, and… Don't think that it sounds a bit offensive, but find yourself another girl to flirt with."_

 _Manic gave a disapproving glance, "Why in the world women thinks that when a man offers to help it's always to flirt?" He asked in a slight hint of disappointment, much for Cadence's confusion, however, he then smiles at her friendly, and stopped, "Fine then, if you say so. Merry Christmas, miss." He said friendly, and turned to go another way where he wanted to go in a very beginning. While he was walking he was whistling a Christmas song under his breath._

 _Cadence, though, was shocked by the words he's just said, and continued looking at him even when she lost the contact with the way she was walking and soon, karma gave her its righteous punishment. Her left high heel boot slipped on the ice much to her surprise as she gasped and she then fell on her back on the ground with a thud. She cringed in pain, but couldn't even move as the pain shock was too strong._

 _Manic heard that something fell on the ground behind his back and turned his head back over his shoulder as he stopped. He gasped upon the picture of a beautiful young woman lying her back on the road and, seemingly, wasn't able to stand up. Knowing what to do, he ran over to her, and hunched before her as he then picked her up into his arms._

 _"Oh, Jesus Christ! Are you okay?" He asked, a worrying tone in his voice. Cadence's pain shock then quickly faded as she felt someone was holding her._

 _"Ughhhh…" She moaned in pain. She then opened her eyes to see who it was, though, she already knew the answer to that question. She then opened her eyes to see the emerald green eyes of the same young man, who offered her a help just a few moments ago to meet with the look of disapproving on his face. She then sighed upon feeling slightly ashamed._

 _"Thank you." She said softly. Manic didn't think long. He then stood up with her still in his arms and walked over to the bench._

 _"Lady, do not get me wrong, but I think you need a doctor." He said as he sits Cadence on the bench and sat down next to her. Cadence, though, tried to protest his words by giving him a thankful smile, "That's okay, young man. I just need a little rest and I'll be fine…" She said calmly. Manic then sighs again upon her stubbornness. Cadence, through, then yelps in pain and shut her eyes as she grabbed her left knee._

 _"Ow." She moaned in pain as she then opened her eyes to see what was the problem. Manic turned curious too, and looked at where she was looking. The two then saw a small bleeding wound on the woman's left knee and her pantyhose torn on this area. Cadence then frowned and growled in disappointment._

 _"Oh, no." She groaned in a displeasure, "I bought these just one week ago…" After hearing this Manic's eyes turned wide upon the comment heard about her priorities._

 _"Whoa…" He spoke in amazement, promoting the woman to look at him curiously, "The wound on your knee actually worries you less than the hole on your pantyhose?" He then smirked, "Either you're a total badass girl, or your priority issues are a bit broken. No offense, though." Hearing this, Cadence couldn't help but giggled as this statement that helped her mood to rise again. She then gave him a smirk._

 _"Oh, if you only knew how expensive these pantyhose are…" She spoke in a somehow playful manner, however, then her eyes went wide when she took a better look on the face of her new friend and recognized him, "Hey, wait..." She spoke, "I know you. I saw your photo on Canterlot High's board of honor."_

 _Manic gave a smug smirk as he thought that she's a former CHS student, too, "Whoa, so Celestia actually hung my photo on the honor board?" He asked as he sounded jokingly, "I thought that they would hang my photo under the heading "Beware of these people they are assholes!" Cadence, though, didn't appreciate his sense of humor and shook her head in a complete disapproval of this joke. Manic got her without any extra words and sighed apologetically._

 _"Sorry." He said as he then crossed his arms over his chest, "So, you're a CHS student, too?"_

 _"Nope, I teach students myself." She answered, "I am a chemistry teacher."_

 _"A Chemistry teacher?" Manic asked as he went wide-eyed, "What happened with Professor Walter White?", that's when Cadence performed a deep sigh of disappointment, "Trust me, you don't want to know, young man."_

 _Manic chuckled a bit as she referred to him with the words 'young man' as he found it a bit funny, though, he saw that she's not THAT old to refer to him in that fashion. He then placed his hands on the top of his knees and spoke._

 _"Just Manic." He introduced himself, prompting Cadence to smirk at him back, "Manic is it short for Manuel?" She asked as she now was speaking in a frankly flirtoise manner. Manic saw her manners and heard how her voice was sounding and decided to playback._

 _"Well, yeah." He spoke, "That's how my parents address me. As well as they always told me, do not talk to strangers."_

 _"What's this?" Cadence asked, "A new way to meet girls?" Manic rolled his eyes to the skies and pressed a hand to his chin, thus portraying a fake puzzlement. However, he soon remembered that he still needs to buy some bread for a family Christmas dinner and he's almost out of time to get to home quick. So he then sighed deeply and threw a somehow apologetic smile at Cadence and spoke._

 _"Call it whatever you want, but I just want to know your name so I can drop you off at your house." He said. Cadence, though, gave a questioning look, as she noticed that he stopped his flirting, and wants to end this meeting fast. She then sighed in response and started rubbing her wounded knee._

 _"Look, Manic." She spoke in a soft manner, "I really appreciate your help, but I… I don't want to be a burden for anybody." She smiled at him, "Trust me, I can cope with these things myself. There's no need, really."_

 _"I heard you." Manic spoke, "And I believe that you can cope with it easily, but… It is Christmas Eve today. I can't just leave behind those who are in need of help." After hearing these words, Cadence had finally given up with resisting. She then stretched her hand towards him, and he gladly accepted her handshake._

 _"It's Mi Amore Cadenza." She introduced herself to him, an aristocratic tone in her voice, "Cadence for short."_

 _"Cadence?" Manic spoke, "That's a nice name. Are you an Italian?" Cadence giggled, "Oh, I guess I am." She said joyfully. Manic chuckled in response, as she liked his sense of humor. He then stood up and quickly picked up her packages. He then walked back to the bench where she was sitting and opened his left elbow for her._

 _"Come on then." He said, to which Cadence smiled thankfully. She then grabbed him tightly by the arm around his elbow as she struggled to stand up. Through the groans and moans of discomfort and pain, she's still succeeded with taking a standing position. She then looked into his eyes with her face still wearing that bright smile full of thanks for his acts._

 _"Thank you so much for your help." She said in her usual manner. Manic responded her thankfulness with a wink._

 _"You're welcome." He said as the two then started their slow and careful way towards the exit of the park area. Their pace was slow and careful, as Manic was helping the limping woman in her walk, and, of course, to prevent another fall from happening._

 _"But I live far away from here." Cadence suddenly commented as she looked into his eyes again, however a green haired young man gave her one of these 'I got this!' look and turned even more confident._

 _"Don't worry, I have a car." He said as he then looked forward, "This way."_

 **End of Flashback.**

Manic didn't know it then, but that turned out to be his greatest christmas gift ever, the day that he met Cadence as he came back to present reality as he dried his eyes. Somehow reliving that memory helped to strengthen his resolve, as he vowed to find Cadence and bring her back safe, so that they could have more happy memories with one another. But now he needed to leave his car first, seeing there were some places that were beyond access to his car, let alone travel as discreetly and efficiently as possible as well. As he climbed out of his green convertible Jaguar and used his key clicker to lock it as he left it in the parking lot.

But as he got no farther than a few yards away from his vehicle, he then saw something that made his eyes go wide in shock and surprise. There standing out like a sore thumb amongst the old buildings and cars that drove by as well as those parked on the curb alongside the road. Was the Yellow Volvo parked on the curb side of some department store right across the street from where he was as described by eyewitnesses that had allegedly taken Cadence from school.

"Wow, talk about coincidence… and conveyance as well?" He said as he shook himself out of his momentary stupor and was driven by a driving rage to get to the bottom of this, he then quickly dashed across the road into oncoming traffic, getting a few angry honks for for his reckless jaywalking, as they were forced to suddenly break to avoid hitting him. He then ducked into an alley wayand quickly began to ascend up to the roof of the building, by leaping off some garbage cans and then off a top of a dumpster and then made his way up along a rusty fire escape that was hanging along side of the very building.

As he made his way across the gravel rooftop, he then saw from earlier and to his luck a small white washed marble like balcony that hung just above the Volvo was parked offering a good vantage point to listen off of, while remaining inconspicuous to the unwary owners of the Volvo.

He then quickly climbed over the ledge of the roof of the building while still hanging onto the ledge with both hands across it, and both feet firmly planted off the side of the brick wall of the building and then quickly let go as he dropped off and grabbed onto a window ledge just beneath him as he hung off from there and then pushed himself up and then let his right arm go and just let it hang as his left still hanged onto the window ledge as he then let positioned both of his legs, until kneecaps faced his intended destination, then pushed off from his position on the window and wall sprinted across a few yard until he landed perfectly on his intended target, the white balcony itself.

He then leaned against the railing of the balcony just as a meter maid in his patrol cart parked a few cars down and began his rounds by inspecting the meters the cars were parked besides. Manic then sat comfortably on the balcony were he was hiding and resumed the observation process.

One hour later, when the meter maid was far away and when the time was closer to the evening, Manic felt himself a bit tired and exhausted. He was waiting for too long and all this time he didn't move a muscle, and blinked very rarely by trying not to lose the sight of the owners of the yellow Volvo. It took so many times that he even started to lose the hope. However, that's when the door to the cafe that on the other side of the street got opened and three persons left it. Manic's eyes suddenly grew wide when he noticed the three people who were dressed like the typical street hooligans, and he could swear that he saw them before. He then narrowed his eyes as if trying to look closer.

Grable, Zazz, and Ricky left the cafe by having the slightly nervous expressions on their faces. They all headed towards their Volvo to take the car and return home.

"Oh geez… Oh geez… Oh geez…" Zazz was mumbling nervously, much to his companion's annoyance.

"Oh, stop it now, Zazz!" Grable barked at him, "You're mumbling those words since we're back from the…"

"Shhhh!" Zazz shushed him as he covered his mouth and looked deeply into his eyes as his own eyes full of fear, "Do not mention about where we were!" He then looked around the street and spread his arms to the sides, "The Black Arms spies could be anywhere! They shouldn't know that we saw what they did!"

Suddenly they saw two motorcyclists driving down the streets and all three froze dead on the place they were standing on, and formed goofy smiles on their faces. They shot these looks towards the motorcyclists and waved at them, though, the motorcyclists just passed them by without even looking at them.

Meanwhile, Manic frowned when he heard the name of Black Arms.

In the meantime, Grable slapped Zazz on the back of his head and barked at him angrily again, "Now you mentioned their name, you asshole!" He growled, "We should keep our traps shut and keep quiet so nobody can hear of what we did!"

"Yes, you're right." Zazz agreed as he was rubbing the back of his head, "We need to lie low till it's all quiet!"

"Hey, but what about the bacon haired bitch?" Rickey moaned annoyingly.

Manic's eyes went wide, as he, probably recognized that he's talking about Sunset.

"Oh, fuck her!" Zazz barked at Ricket as he gave him a glare, "And fuck you too! Because some random chick pissed you off, we got into the biggest trouble we ever gotten into, so shut up and don't stick around!"

Manic glared again, as right now all the details of the puzzle gathered into one big picture. At least one of these thugs got his ass kicked by him and Sonic yesterday when they found Sunset Shimmer, and, perhaps he wanted to get some debts back. He was ready to jump down and kick their asses, however, he still wanted to be sure if these are the same thugs who kidnapped Cadence.

Meanwhile, Zazz inserted the key into the door's keyhole, whereas Rickey simply huffed in disappointment. However, the youngest thug realized that the price of his own life is too much to pay for hunting this one girl, so he decided to agree with them.

"Yeah, you're right." He said simply, however, he then widened his eyes as he looked at them, "Oh, shit!" He moaned, prompting the other two to look at him, "They have Geoffrey, and that Chemistry karate chick!" Grable and Zazz gave him a questioning look.

"So?" Grable asked.

"What do you mean by so?" Rickey asked as he became even more frightened, "These guys are badasses. They might torture them both to figure out if they were alone, or not. They will surrender us and you-know-who will start hunting for us as the witnesses of a crime!"

Grable and Zazz both made their eyes wide as they only now realized that Rickey said a smart thing, so they then looked at one another as if asking each other what to do. However, after a moment of silence they frantically tried to open the doors of their car, by trying to open it nervously, but since Zazz's hand was shaking from fear, he couldn't unlock the car's locks.

That's, when something landed on the roof of the yellow Volvo, and the two froze dead once again. They then looked up into the emerald green eyes of the new arrival and to see his enraged glare.

"Can you please repeat what you just said?" Manic asked in a threatening and cold manner. The three idiots then gulped deeply and started backing away from the night vigilante as they took him for a BA's spy. They were shivering as if it were minus seventeen degrees from fear.

"Ummmm… we… he… us… three…" Zazz was mumbling.

"Two…" Grable caught his count.

"One!" Manic glared again as he then jumped off the car and landed on the ground next to them and pulled out his chain. He then swayed it towards them and it wrapped around the necks of the three. Manic then pulled some more force into the chain and began to suffocate them.

"I am waiting!" He said again, "Where did you leave the rest?!"

"Mister…" Rickey pleaded, "We didn't see anything. We swear."

"Yes you saw!" Manic growled as he then walked closer to Rickey and stared at him down, "You mentioned the Chemistry chick! Where is she?!"

Rickey, though, tried his best to maintain their secret, as he started sweating as if it was now a hot day in a dessert. That was a last straw for Manic as he then pulled the pressure on the chain to his maximum.

"WHERE?!" He growled again.

"Eastside District…" Rickey mumbled breathlessly, "... Industrial abandoned zone…"

After hearing the information he needed, Manic released the chain's grip, and all three kneeled down on the ground as they grabbed their throats and started grasping the air to fulfil the air loss. Manic then returned the chain back on his belt and looked at the three from up to down.

"Now listen here, you three idiots!" He spoke as he still sounded cold and threatening, "After I'm gone, you will go to the police and will tell everything! If you don't, you'll have to deal with me! And I am much worse than Black Arms, because unlike them… I can always find you!" He then turned and ran off towards his car. Just as Manic reached his own car, he jumped into the driver's seat and launched the ignition. He then kicked hard the gas pedal and drove off down the street.

The three thugs continued to stand there in place, as they stood there for a few more moments, while their minds were processing the information they just got. This dude has just landed on the top of their car, wrapped the steel chain around their necks and threatened them with suffocation. They then looked at one another.

"I guess it was the very same dude Geoffrey spoke about?" Zazz asked Grable as he looked at him with fear in his eyes. Grable nodded.

"Yep. It certainly was him." He said, as he then looked at Rickey, "Guys, I think we better… do what he said, or else…"

"Or else what? So you guys are gonna run with your tail between your legs when things get rough? What kinda thugs are you, if your going to call it quits after that, you'll literally be a laughing stock of the biggest bunch of pansies this side of the city if you do that. You might as well move out of the city and never show your faces here ever again if you take that route!" Said a voice that was coming from the dark shadow's of a alley way as he leaned against a wall, twirling some kinda double pointed bolt in his hand while the glare of his helmet's visor reflected off the light from a street lamp.

"And who the hell are you? And who are you to judge us? I'd like to see you handle that guy and see how well you fare against him." Said Garble which immediately caused the shadowy stranger to cease his twirling and look them straight in the eye and lift the visor of his helmet revealing cerulean light blue eyes staring back at them.

"All in good time I will, but first…. I need you to do something for me? Tell me how would you like to get your dignity back from that so called bacon hair bitch? I know who she's hanging out with and with luck, you two can kill two birds with one stone as well. So how about it, you want to turn tail and run like the pansies you are…. or…. are you going to be real thugs and take back what you owe to the people who dared cross you? What's it going to be?" He asked as the three looked at each other questionable considering this offer.

"Alright but….. what do you want and what do you mean by two birds with one stone?" Zazz said wanting to know the details of this strange guys plan. "I mean not only will you get your payback from that bacon hair bitch as well, but what if I were to tell you that guy that just slapped you around had a brother as well, and what if I were to tell you you could get even with him by going after him?" He said.

That's when Rickey opened his eyes in alarm and cried, "Are you fucking kidding me?! He'll skin us alive if we pull a stunt like that with his own brother, what's to stop him from coming after us if we do that?!" He said as the stranger pulled his visor back down and walked over to them saying.

"Because after I'm through with him, he'll be so in deposed of, that they'll be nothing he can do about it. Which brings me to my next important question. Where did he go and why?" The shadowy stranger said as listened intently on what they had to say next.

 **Back at CHS in the parking lot**

The gang then came out of the front entrance with an annoyed exasperated sigh upon finally being released from school.

"Oh goody, now all we need to do is put up with a month of this and we'll be good, though I'm kinda praying old Discord gets a sick day… hell I''l be content if the kidnappers want to come back and want to abduct him so we don't have to deal with him serving our detention?" Said Rainbow Dash completely annoyed that she had to not only miss out on her extra curricular sports activities but also her band practice she so loved, that and she had to sit through an entire detention doing nothing but homework, and she as well as everybody else, had an entire month to go before they would be free from this penance from their shenanigans.

"Seriously is it just me or does Professor Discord actually enjoys serving detention to the student body? Because if he does, then he really needs to get a life, not to mention a girl…. on second thought with an ugly bastard like him it's no wonder if he doesn't, though he shouldn't take his non existent sex life out on us if that's his angle?" Knuckles said as he wrapped his arms around his chest with a look of an alpha male on his face.

Twilight, though, gave a skeptical look to her red haired friend, "Well, you're lucky enough that he didn't hear you, otherwise we would get an extra month for our detention." She said as she then sighed deeply and annoyingly, "And about him getting a life… as far as I remember from his file, he was… Ugh… He was married five times in the past."

The guys gasped in shock, "WHAT?!" They all shouted. Yes, even Shadow.

"What in the world?" He asked dumbfounded, "There's no way for a guy like him to ever get a girl." Everyone looked at him questionable. Everyone, but Twilight, who was still annoyed.

"I know what you feel Shadow." She said as she sounded skeptical, "However, that's the information from his file, so... *shrugs*..."

Shadow then sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Alright, whatever." He said, an indifferent tone in his voice, "Maybe in the 70's they had different beauty standards?"

The gang members turned surprised even more when Shadow actually showed an ability to catch the conversation, and looked at one another. However, like it always happened, they didn't find the answer inside each other's eyes. They then decided to take it as if they had dialogues like that every day when they saw each other, and Miles then formed a goofy grin as he decided to be the first one to catch the fish.

"Well… Yeah." He spoke a bit nervous, "My dad told me that back in his time, you could be a playboy without even having a good appearance… hehehe…", Shadow looked at him as his face showed the signs of an interest, "Really?" He asked.

Miles lifted up his left eyebrow in question and nodded, "Well, yeah…" He answered, to which Shadow smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Well, that's not surprising." He commented sarcastically as he then looked forward. When Shadow's eyes switched their position, Miles widened his eyes and looked back at his friends over his shoulder as he then pointed a finger towards the red and black haired guy. The gang members then gestured him to continue the conversation as they knew that this is a good sign. The blonde boy, though, was almost out of words, however, he quickly came up with the solution and looked at Shadow as he gave an awkward grin.

"So…" He spoke, prompting Shadow to look at him, "How was your day, Shadow?" Shadow gave him a questioning look in response, "Nothing special. Why?" He asked. Miles moved closer and spoke quietly for nobody could hear them both.

"Well, you dragged Twilight out of the school and gave her a badass ride on your badass bike, and…" He spoke as he sounded a bit awkwardly, "I wanted to know if… if this method actually works?"

Shadow couldn't help, but formed a smirk on his face as he realized why Tails asked this question, however, he decided not to answer it and simply looked into the eyes of the blonde boy.

"Ask Twilight." He said simply as he then looked forward and picked up the pace of his walking. Miles then stopped his walking, sill looking at Shadow with a surprised look on his face. He was stunned by the fact that Shadow Kintobor actually caught the conversation and even smirked. The rest of the group then stopped behind him and watched where Miles was watching. However, soon the whole company turned their gazes at Twilight. She then sighed at them in response and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, as she walked after Shadow, "I remember." She then turned around and gave a frown, "Don't give me those looks of yours!" She said a bit annoyed as she muttered under her breath so Shadow wouldn't hear, and then she turned away from them and walked after Shadow.

As Twilight was turning tail where Shadow was heading, Sonic couldn't help but give a sad expression on his face and sighed, as he was saying goodbye to the lovable nerd he once knew and couldn't help at the same time agree with Pinkie's statement, about her being a nerd with sexey perks on her. That's when he felt someone's nudging him on the shoulder and looked on his left to see Knuckles' naughty look.

"Twilight has a nice behind, huh?" He asked in a joking whisper, so the girls couldn't hear him. Sonic chuckled upon this and exchanged a brofist with Knuckles, as the two then looked forward to see where they were going.

Soon the gang appeared outside and that's when they all let out a collective sigh at this, happy to appear outside of the school and to grab the portion of the fresh evening air. Shadow went over to his own bike, as he separated with the others. Twilight followed his lead wordlessly, as she sent a thumb up to her friends, thus letting them know that she got it. After the two left, the company members uttered a deep breath to breath the air. Rarity then nuzzled Silver as she thought that this night is pretty romantic for a walk for two. Rainbow Dash stretched herself up to warm up her body, much for Sonic's cocky smirk. Applejack then took off her hat and started fanning it at herself. Miles pulled out the keys for his car and the gang then headed towards the parking lot. Soon they stopped next to their cars.

"Well…. does anybody need a ride? It'll be the last one anyone gets from me for a while since my dad will be revoking my privileges from it for a while, and let's hope that's the only thing he'll be taking away from me, I don't even want to imagine if he takes my tinkering hobbies away, cuz then that will be just hell to go through?" Said Miles as some laughed at him while others just gave him weird looks from what he just said.

"Isn't your dad an army commander, shouldn't you be more worried if he'll make you do pushups or make you clean the floors with your own toothbrush or something, not take away something your useful at?" Sonic said snarkily to his lil bro slash best friend.

That when Tails replied by saying, "Trust me, I only wish he made me do that instead of what disciplinary action he has instore for me." Tails said reluctantly, "So anyone need a ride?" He continued to ask his gang of friends, to which Fluttershy is too quick to do with a blush on her face and was reconsidering to letting it drop back down, but decided to shyly stand her ground by keeping it up, to which almost everyone was surprised at that she was that quick to respond and not shrinking to the back of the crowd and not reluctant to volunteer as she always did with her shy demeanor. Sonic especially was surprised by this and picked up on her body language that convinced him enough who Fluttershy's secret crush was, which he was silently cursing in his mind on how Tails was lucky enough to catch that sweet erotic angel's eyes. Especially when she made the list of the most bustiest girls at CHS, as Sonic secretly hung his head in defeat of this turn of events. Not to mention that Tails' was likely oblivious to that he hit the jack-pot.

That's when Applejack said, "I guess I could use the ride home since I live outside of the city limits, and as strong and fit these legs are I ain't look'in forward ta walking and runnen a marathon to get to home at night, especially in this city, though I'd kick any city slicker varmint who'd try anything into the nearest dumpster alleyway…. Best to not chance it and take the safe and efficient way home." She said wisely as Knuckles then volunteered as well saying.

"Yeah me too after all, we do live in the same area after all, don't we?" Said Knuckles as Applejack then turned red in the cheeks as she folded her arms behind her back and said. "Yeah it would be nice to have some sitting space for once and not have to sit on ya'r lap as well." Said AJ as she bashfully looked away. As Sonic caught onto to the innuendo here, as he couldn't understand what she saw in Knuckles, but reluctantly realized that to his disappointment that his intuition was right, if she secretly didn't mind sitting on his lap at all?

That's when Tails's looked over to the remaining pair of Silver, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie and asked. "What about you guys, you need a ride as well?" He asked.

That's when Rarity then chimed out. "No thanks darling, I… I mean we don't live to far from here and we could use the brisk night walk. Plus I do need my man's protection against the ruffians of this city, Don't I Silvy boy?" She said as she then leaned over and whispered something into his ear. To which Silver's hair stood up and his eyes widened as he then had a goofy grin on his face, along with a blush. "S-Sure I don't mind at all?" He said enthusiastically to his super model girlfriend.

But Knuckles had a clueless bewildered look on his face and foolishly asked, "But you don't live anywhere near Rarity or the rest so why would you…" As Applejack rolled her eyes and then elbowed him in the side as he said, "What?" As AJ started to make head gestures to the suggestive things they had in mind. But he then held out his arms in a baffled look as he clearly didn't get it. As the rest of the gang just rolled there eyes at him as AJ said. "I'll explain it to you later." As she annoyingly sighed. As they began to climb in Tails' Mercedes.

But before Tails could start the engine and they could say goodbye. Sonic couldn't help but give a good comeback as well as give Knux and AJ a bit of a hard time, by saying. "Alright, well, have a safe drive you guys, and AJ….. If you do end up on old Knuckleheads lap again…. Give his stick shift a rest why don't you?" He said as he comically cupped his hands together to help empathize the joke there. To which everyone burst out in uncontrollable laughter at that statement as some were even holding their guts from that joke he made.

As Tails finished up laughing at Sonic's joke, and then said. "Alright…. well…. see you later everybody, I'll let you all know if I can do anything this weekend pending my punishment." Tails said as he started the car and suppress his laughing fits so he could focus on driving. "See you all later?!" He waved goodbye as he put his car in drive and drove away into the night.

With the seven remaining friends left, Sonic decided to ask if he had any takers who needed to be driven home, even though his Nissan GTR could only fit two people, since it wasn't designed much for utilitarian purposes, other than racing and showing off.

"Hey so anyone else need a ride home, I don't mind giving them a lift, though it's going to bet a bit cramped inside my car?" That's when a certain dusk colored girl surprisingly put her hand up like Fluttershy would in a normal scenario, as she then said with a blush. " I-I will, uh I mean I would like one if I'm not opposing that is and you don't mind?" She said rather bashfully, to which Sonic just shrugged his head and said. "Eh okay, what about you Skittles, you want ride home?" Sonic said hoping to appeal to the spectrum haired girl with the tight toned figure, great curvy waistline figure, and a great ass. Though he knew ever since he came onto the scene at CHS and knocked Rainbow Dash's pedestal off at being the greatest athlete at CHS, her pride and ego never allowed them to be anymore than friends.

That is until Rainbow said; "Weeeell that depends, are you gonna let me drive that sexey speed demon you got there?" That's when Sonic began to contemplate as he began to hold his arms up like a balancing scale, balancing out the possible scenarios of letting R&D be behind the wheel. On one side letting the spectrum haired speed demon indulge her need for speed would help him earn some points with her, on the other hand with the negative end on condition of his parents for having such an extravagant car meant that he'd drive responsible, and not let any irresponsible drivers get behind the wheel, which he couldn't help but categorize R&D as such. On the other hand if he did then that meant he'd be forced on the shotgun side of his car with none other than Sunset Shimmer sitting in his lap in the tight confines of his car, and to be honest he couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing. Though, if he got pulled over for ticket due to Rainbow driving too fast intentionally or otherwise, he'd be really testing his mother's patience with a speeding ticket. Or if she managed to wreck the car in the process or crash into something, and he didn't feel like going out like Paul Walker did in the Fast and Furious franchise, that and he of course had to take Sunset's safety in consideration as well, that and he didn't want to give the cops the impression he was another rich brat, joyriding with a bunch of hot girls that would really not help his image at all…. suddenly it looked very clear that it wasn't worth appealing to Rainbow Dash's heart on a coin flip toss that it would get her to like him the way he wanted her to like him.

"I guess that would be a no, since I don't want to test my mother's good graces?" He said as he dropped his arms in slight disappointment seeing as he had already gone past his limits with his past shenanigans. "Who'd a thought being good was so hard and getting into trouble was sooo easy?" He thought.

That's when Pinkie Pie hopped up and down waving her hand enthusiastically super fast saying, "Oh oh, me... I want to go for a drive...", she then instantly zoomed in front of the car and gave a quick inspection inside, "Awwwwww... Just as I thought, it only has room for two inside!" She whined at her discovery, but then put her finger to her chin in a contemplating sort of manner and said, "Unless that's what you wanted and you wanted someone sitting on someone's lap? Is that why you asked if Rainbow wanted a ride, knowing she'd want to drive so you could get Sunset to sit on your lap?" She said causing both Sonic and Sunset faces to light up in a crimson shade of red on the thought.

"Ooooohhhhhh..." the rest of the gang that was left cried. That's when Rarity dawned a very mischievous smirk and said. "Sonic….. who knew you were such a bad boy, taking advantage of the confines of your car, just so you could snuggle up more to Sunset." She said teasingly to him.

"No…. wait….. I?" Sonic said trying to explain himself while still looking frazzled.

"Oh, come on Sonic." Rainbow Dash spoke as she smirked, "Do not hide your feelings, I bet you'd really like to rev up Sunset's engines, wouldn't ya?" She said while making vroom vroom noises as she also waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

That's when Pinkie began to start jumping up and down again in an excited manner. "Oh oh, is that right are you two a couple now, I need to go get some party supplies to celebrate that we have a new couple on the block, it's going to be a blast." She yelled in excitement at the excuse to throw another party for the occasion.

"Pinkie who celebrates people becoming a couple, the only time someone would celebrate that is if they got married?" Sunset said trying to reason with Pinkie edicate on celebrating a couple, but then shut her mouth with both hands at the realization of what she just said, since that statement would only encourage more teasing from they're friends.

That's when they all really began to chuckle, and then Silver began to say, "Now, Now Pinkie, I'm sure these two would prefer to have a private party with one another…. if you know what I mean?" He said a smug manner as Rarity then queued in by also saying, "And with what Sunset said, it's only a manner of time until we hear wedding bells with Sonic caring our fair Sunset bridal style out of the steps of the church." She said in a naughty tone at the two alleged love birds. In which both Sonic and Sunset looked away from each other in embarrassment.

Sonic then tried to bashfully stifle the flames he unintentionally started as gestured his hands in a downward position to signal to his friends to tone down their antics. "Okay…. heh heh….okay I guess I…. I mean we really walked right into that one, didn't we?" He said modestly hoping to not antagonize the fire anymore, feeling more embarrassed then amused really, since he didn't want somebody to start entertaining the wrong idea here.

To which Rarity raised her eyebrows and said in a suggestive manner. "Mmm-hmmm yes you two did, darling, it looks like you're finally a victim to your own teasing now aren't you?" She said while dawning a naughty smirk on that beautiful face of hers, as if she caught them in the act. "Well now, the night's still young and I'm sure we all have places to be so…." She said in her classical stingy songs voice. "I'd suggest 'some of us' not waste the opportunity to get a little bit more intimate with each other." She said finishing up in a naughty teasing manner that was clearly aimed at a certain pair. "After all I'm sure Shadow and Twilight aren't wasting anytime closing the gap between one another?" She finally concluded as she and her three other friends began to walk off in the direction to their respected homes…. well some of them that is, while leaving a certain pair with looks of clear embarrassment on their faces as they were still averting their gazes away from each other.

"Well…. I really put my own foot in my mouth huh?" He said to Sunset hoping to break the awkward silence between them. To which Sunset couldn't help but chuckle as she said. "Uh huh we sure did, didn't we, and I'm always usually careful of not getting egg on my face?" To which Sonic unlocked his car for them to get in as he said, "Uh-huh?" As they began to open the door to get in to depart. But just as Sonic was about to get in he then hesitated as he then began to make a quick dash to the rear of his car to quickly check something. Perplexing Sunset with this action as she began to put on her seat belt. After turning his head every which way to inspect the rear of his car he then quickly dashed back to the driver seat as he closed the door and put on hi seat belt as Sunset asked.

"What was that about?" She asked curious of his actions just now, for Sonic to answer by saying.

"Just checking to see if Pinkie didn't manage to tie tin cans and other charms to the rear of my vehicle along with a sign reading 'Just Got Married' to capitalize on their joke. You know how discreet Pinkie can be with jokes and surprises like that, right?" He managed to say with a smirk on his face despite the joke being on them. To which she couldn't help but laugh as she agreed.

"Yes! Yes she can be." She said as Sonic started the engine as the car began to sped off into the night with the strangely somewhat content pair inside.

After the last car left the parking lot, Shadow and Twilight looked at each other. Twilight had a somehow awkward look on her face, as she now faced with a slight dilemma about how to tell Shadow about the activities of his grandfather. She then uttered a deep sigh to gather her courage and opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait, Twilight." Shadow suddenly interrupted her, "Don't say it again. Let's just forget about this morning 'incident'." Shadow said, referring to their morning meeting.

"Shadow, I wasn't going to speak about the incident." Twilight said, "I wanted… well… *grins nervously*... Shadow, don't think anything of me, but… well… I wanted to ask if you're free tomorrow?"

Shadow, though, looked at her questioningly, not really knowing her true intentions, however, he then remembered that they agreed on investigating Cadence's kidnapping and to find her fast. Or at least to help the police in finding her. He then sighed deeply and nodded, as his face then switched back to neutral.

"Sure." He said, "I'll drive after you in 1 am, so be prepared for it. We'll get a lot of work to do.", Twilight, though, then turned worried as she realized that he was speaking about Cadence, as she then walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shadow, I wasn't talking about Cadence." She said a bit sadly, "I was referring to your grandfather's works. Did he ever tell you about it?" Shadow instantly turned surprised at her words.

"What about his activities?" He asked as he turned surprised, to which Twilight bit her lower lip, as she didn't want to be the person who will tell him the truth.

"Well, it's about his work for Acorn Industries with Sonic's uncle, Charles Mobodoon." She said softly and carefully, "Sonic have met him in his house today and told them the story about their developments."

Shadow sighed as he then lowered his eyes, "To be honest, I was never interested in Grandpa's works." He muttered, "I was always thinking about different things. Gosh, I am such a big disappointment in his eyes." He then looked into Twilight's eyes, "Can you tell me about it? I need to know."

Twilight lifted up her left eyebrow, "That's why I wanted to ask if you're free tomorrow." She said, "I want to tell you what the guys told me and also… *sigh*... To help you in your own investigation."

Shadow sighed, "Twilight there's no need for that." He said, "I can do it myself."

"But you challenged yourself to help me to find Cadence." Twilight said with a smile, "I never asked you for it but you gave me a support and help when I needed the most. I think it's an honorable way to help you with your grandpa's works like you helped me."

Shadow gave her a skeptical look at first, but soon, he rolled his eyes up. He then looked at her and his lips cracked into a smirk.

"Wanna get a ride home?" Shadow asked to which Twilight blushed a bit as this offer was sudden for her as a minimum. However, she then managed to give him a nod and grabbed her helmet. She then sat on the back seat of the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around Shadow's chest.

"Shadow, look." She spoke, "May I ask you not to play Valentino Rossi during the ride?"

Shadow chuckled a bit as he was surprised that Twilight knows the name of the Moto GP legend. He then gave her a nod.

"Alright." He said simply. After their chat was over, Shadow turned the key and a well known engine's roar exploded over the parking lot. Shadow then twisted the gas handle and the two drove into the night.

 **Sometime later, on the Eastside abandoned Industrial Area.**

The green and black Jaguar E-type drove through the broken roads of an old abandoned factories with a speed big enough to identify that the driver was nervous, or escaping something. However, if you'll take a look inside and see a young green haired man, see his eyebrows furrowed and his bare and gritted teeth, you might think that he was pursuing someone, or something. Manic felt himself on the edge as he thought that this is his chance to at least make one step closer to finding his beloved girl. His voice of reason tried to convince him that his chances are small of finding her there still, but Manic didn't listen. He just wanted to find her as soon as possible.

Soon enough, Manic widened his eyes as the light of his cars lit up the building, described by the thugs, so he then gave a strong kick on the brake pedal.

The car stopped in its track and even performed slight drift. Soon, when the vehicle stopped its way, the driver's door swung open sharply, and Manic jumped out of the car as he ran towards the building.

"CADENCE!" He called out to his girlfriend, "CADENCE!" He quickly ran towards the entrance to the building and crossed one flight of stairs, "CADENCE!" He shouted her name again and again as he was hoping that her voice will answer him, but it was useless. Manic checked on every floor of the abandoned building and every time his hopes slowly began to fade away, leaving him in disarray, as he couldn't even see one sign of her. Finishing with checking on the inside, Manic quickly found himself outside again, and looked around the factory's area.

"CADENCE!" He shouted again, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He then formed a sad look on his face and shut his eyes to sustain the dismay of his soul, "Cadence…" He whispered Cadence's name one last time as he then collapsed on his knees, unable to keep his sadness under the control anymore. He then opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on the concrete ground which is covered by the dust and dirt, but that's when his eyes widened again as he noticed the traces of someone's boots that, and, of course, a couple of traces of someone's bare feet. He instantly recognized whose feet these print traces on the dirt belonged to by seeing they were too small and slender to belong to a male. After running his eyes beneath the ground again, and noticed that it had started near the entrance of the building.

Manic then lifted down his left eyebrow and headed back to the entrance door. He noticed that the traces of Cadence's feet disappears there, however, the traces of male boots continues their ways towards the left corner of the building. Frowning, Manic headed there to figure out what happened next. Though, few meters away, he noticed something that reflected the light of his car and widened his eyes again. He then ran to it and there, on the grass, he noticed the pair of the blue high heel shoes, belonged to his girlfriend. He grabbed the shoes and checked them on the traces of blood, but thankfully for him, the shoes were clean and solid.

Manic then returned back to the standing position and looked towards the right corner of the building. He noticed that the traces were heading there, so he thought that he might find something out there. He then ran over to his car and quickly got in as he then closed the door and pushed the gas pedal. He then slowly drove towards the right corner of the building and turned in that way. Soon enough, he appeared on the building's backyard and stopped the car, however, besides the huge wasteland he saw nothing. He then sighed in a mild disappointment and pulled out his smartphone to call Sonic to inform him that he found nothing, and to tell the Police that he got Cadence's shoes.

He soon raised the phone to his ear lever and started drumming his fingers on the wheel. However, he soon formed a puzzled expression on his face as he noticed something was lying on the ground just a few meters away from his car's lights proximity. Whatever it was, it was pretty big. It even was the size of a human's body. Manic then felt some fear in his heart and felt himself shuddering before what he could see there. He then turned off the phone and placed it back on his dashboard and his hand then lifted down towards the fog lights button.

Just as he clicked the button, the fog lights turned on and lit up the area twice as wide than the regular lights of the car would. The lights caught the sight of a dead man's body which is covered in mud and blood. It was severely mutilated, and looked like it had been run over several times by a car or some other vehicle. The body was dressed in a very expensive but ragged tux complements of the tire treads and gore stains.

Manic widened his eyes in shock, "Oh, shit!" He yelped out, as he then sharply opened the door and jumped out of the car. He then turned away and grabbed his own stomach by the left hand. He performed two deep sighs to cool down, as he then returned back to normal position. He then grabbed his long hair with both hands and uttered another deep breath in/out.

"Oh, boy…" He moaned as he then turned to face the dead body. It was lying pretty far and Manic didn't see the face of the one who it was. He then frowned deeply and slowly headed to the body.

Meanwhile, someone's dark shadowy figure was standing behind the corner of the nearby building and was watching viciously at Manic. He saw the young man was heading slowly towards the corpse, perhaps, trying to observe it. He then pulled out the phone from the left pocket of his jacket and silently dialed the number. Just as he raised the phone to his ear, he could hear the voice on the other side of the line.

"Westopolis Police Department…"

Manic stopped seven meters away from the corpse, and narrowed his eyes as he fixed his eyes on the face of victim.

"Sombra?" He asked himself as he finally recognized the face, "No. It can't be…" He muttered by watching Sombra's lifeless face. He then looked down on the ground to check his guess about what happened here and when his eyes made a full 360, he noticed the traces of the motorcycle wheels formed something like the circle around the body. He instantly recognized the fashion of the Black Arms, and then he frowned deeply. He then dove his hand into the pocket of his jeans, but only to widen his eyes as he felt that his phone wasn't there. He then sighed in a mild annoyance and smacked himself on the face.

However, he soon heard the sound of the closing door from the side of his car. After his eyes grew wide, he turned around to see what was going on. He noticed that the lights of his car were still bright, so he didn't see if anybody was inside. That's when he heard the roar of the engine, and saw the wheels of his car slips on the gravel ground. Soon the car rushed right at him, to which Manic gasped in fear and shouted.

"OH, FU…" He then dodged the hit by jumping on his right, but strangely enough, his car rushed to the left and continued its way right at Sombra's dead body. The car then ran over the corpse one time, but that was enough for the blood covered the bottom lines of Manic's car. Manic looked up with a glare to see what was going on, but only to see that his car stopped its way few meters behind the aforementioned corpse.

Manic groaned and then he pulled himself up to a standing position, and looked at his car waiting for something to happen. That's when the driver's door got wide opened and the figure of a person, dressed in a black leather outfit, black boots, black gloves and black helmet, left the driver's seat. The figure then made a few steps to the left of the car and stopped its way. He then turned his head towards Manic and Manic could swear that as if he saw the vicious blue eyes staring at him down and he shooting a devilish grin. Just a few moments of their stare contest later the unknown person gave a middle finger at Manic and turned away. He then escaped into the darkness so quickly that Manic couldn't react and rush after him to figure out who this anonymous was.

That's when he heard the sounds of sirens echoing over the abandoned industrial area and widened his eyes again. He then threw his eyes towards the car to see the bottom covered in Sombra's blood. He realized that this was a set up. He then glared in despair. The view of Sombra's dead body shocked him so much that he forgot the main rule of his mentor. Never turn your back to the darkness and be wary of your surroundings. He then buried his hands on his face as he heard the sounds of the police cars are coming closer and closer. He knew that escaping is not a right choice, because they will get him anyways, and he might lose his last hope to find Cadence. Manic decided to stay where he is as he then kneeled on the ground and lifted his hands on the back of his head.

Very soon, three police cars appeared from behind the corner of the building and stopped in their tracks. They drifted to freeze their sides towards Manic and, thus, covering his way of retreating. The Police Officers then quickly ran out of the cars and ducked behind their car doors as they took out their guns and all as one aimed it at the green haired young man.

"FREEZE!" One of them shouted, "HOLD RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE!"

Manic closed his eyes tightly as he fixed it on the ground, "I AM NOT GUILTY!" He shouted at them, "HE WAS DEAD WHEN I ARRIVED!"

Two policemen out of six them came out of their covers and walked slowly towards Manic, still aiming at them just in a case if he'll try to resist being arrested. When they were near, one of them hide his gun inside the holster and pulled out his handcuffs. He then grabbed one of Manic's arms by the wrist and twisted it to lower it to the waist level. Manic cringed in pain, but he didn't show any resistance. The cop then handcuffed him and lifted him into the standing position. He then turned him around to see his face, however, his face then formed a shocked look as he recognized him instantly.

"Whoa… Look who's here…" He spoke with a mocking tone in his voice, "Is it me, or the great Manuel Hedgings himself have finally showed his true colors?"

Manic gave him a glare, "I am not guilty!" He said, "This is a set up…"

"Oh, don't make me laugh." Another cop said, "We caught you red-handed." They then led him towards the police cars, "Now, as much as I hate it, but… You have a right to remain silent!" The cop started to read Manic's rights much for the latest cringe in annoyance, "Everything you say can be used against you in a court of law! You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" As they reached the car, they sat him down on passenger's seat as one of them looked at the other four.

"Guys, we need physicians and forensic experts." He said, "Tell them to come here quickly." He then turned to Manic and gave a mocking look, "What you didn't share with this guy out there? He tried to stand in your way?"

Manic growled, "Ugh… Officer, I swear with everything I have! I didn't kill that guy!" He said irritated, "Hell… If I killed him, why in the world I would I stay here and get caught?"

The cops, however, only laughed over his words, "Well, maybe that's because you knew that if you will try to escape, we will get you sooner or later!" One of them said, "And by not leaving here you thought that it would make you look guilty, so you stayed to feign innocence after killing him." Both seemed logical assumptions from their point of view. That's was enough for Manic's eyes turned narrowed. He then lowered his eyes and fixed it on the floor of the car.

"How in the world did you get here without knowing that I'm here?" He asked a rhetorical question and, probably he was just speaking with himself, but… one of the cops heard him and looked at him with a proud smirk.

"I am afraid we can't tell you, or…" He said as he then turned his head towards the dead body, "Or his fate might equal with the fate of this poor Samaritan out there." He said looking back at Manic with a smug smirk.

Manic then widened his eyes, "Look, officer." He spoke, "I came here to find my girlfriend. She was kidnapped this morning, and I might know who took her. There was a guy… I don't know where did he come from, but he get into my car while I was observing the body and ran over it one time…"

"You were observing the body?" The cop asked again, "Are you're an FBI agent, or something? Why didn't you call the police just as you found it?"

Manic cringed in a slight annoyance and awkwardness at his own stupidity. He was now regretting that he didn't call them quickly, and decided to act like he always acted. First to catch the information and then to call for help. This time it played a nasty joke on him.

"Because I am an idiot." Manic said as he lowered his eyes, and looked at the floor, "I guess I was overconfident." The police officer smirked wider and walked closer to the arrested drummer and grabbed him tightly by the shoulder, what prompted Manic to look up and to meet with the eyes of the cop.

"And you're claiming that you're an innocent, still?" The cop asked, again, in a acidic manner, "Even if it's true, the forensic experts need some time to figure out if your words are true or not. Until then we'll prepare a nice single cell for you… *chuckles*... Take a rest, singori Hedgings!" He then nudged him mockingly on the left cheek to which Manic cringed in disgust, and then the cop turned away and closed the door to the car as he then approached his mates. Manic, meanwhile, looked down on his arms folded on the knee level and still handcuffed, but only to unfold the left fist and to reveal the key for his eyes. He then sighed and quickly unhandcuffed his arms and rubbed his wrists.

Knowing that the back doors are locked and can't be opened from the inside, Manic thought about what to do now. He looked around the car interior to figure out if there was anything that could help him to get out. However, he saw nothing that could help him to make his way. That's when he stopped his observing and dove deep into his train of thoughts. This detention would give a small down to Manic's reputation and to the reputation of his family. This was one hundred percent a setup, but what he could do with this? He still need a proof, and he knew that his innocence will be proved. However, he also thought that by the time when this happened, Cadence might be… He then shook his head hard and even smacked himself on the forehead to kick away these thoughts.

Knowing that he have nothing left to do, Manic looked at the handcuffs he hold on his left hand and then he looked at the cops. Seeing them still talking with each other and laughing, Manic sighed in an excuse for his family, his friends and his girlfriend for not finding a better solution. He then moved closer to the left door and knocked on the window to attract the attention of the cops. The cops reacted at this instantly and looked at the arrested millionaire. But only to see him showing the handcuffs and his hands are free. One of them then glared.

"WTF?!" He shouted in a strong annoyance, "How did you do that?"

Manic made a look of an innocent child and shrugged instead of giving him a wordy answer. The cop then went narrow eyed as he felt even more irritated than before.

"Oh fuck me all the seven!" He muttered, "I guess the handcuffs are broken, or something…" He then walked over to the door, and put the hand on the handle, "Don't try to do anything stupid!" He ordered as he then unlocked the door, but that's when Manic glared and swiveled on his bottom on the back seat and thrusted both legs towards the door just as it opened knocking the fat ass cop on the ground as he then leaped out of the car.

One cop then aimed his taser at him ready to fire while another cop began to move in ready to apprehend him the second he was on the ground, but in an act of anticipation and faster reflexes that bordered on the superhuman level. Manic then whipped out his chain and snared the arm of the approaching cop and heaved him towards him as he then rushed in behind him as he was being flown forward, just as the cop fired off his taser and hit the other cop who was now in his line of fire just as Manic used him as a human shield. He then shoved the electrified cop at the cop who fired his taser giving them both the electric feed back of his taser.

The policemen, who were observing Sombra's body, looked back over their shoulders, and gasped upon seeing that Manic sent their colleagues into a KO, so they then jumped on their feet, and pulled out their guns. They then aimed it at Manic as one of them shouted…

"FREEZE!"

Manic gasped upon this, but just before they opened a fire, he ducked behind the police car. The cops then looked at each other, and spread around the perimeter to cut off Manic's ways of escaping. They then quickly but carefully walked over to the latest police car, however, when they reached the trunk of the car, they noticed that nobody was hiding there, and it was empty. They then widened their eyes at this and looked at each other. However, they then decided to help their colleagues, and ran over to them three.

"Uggghhhh…" spoke one of the cops, the one who handcuffed Manic, "I'll make him eat the dirt on my boot!" He grumbled as his mate helped him to stand up and led him to his car, "I'm putting an APB on that little shit, thinks he can make a bunch of monkey's out of us with his vigilante antics!"

"Hey, boss." The cop who was standing next to the dead body shouted, what prompted the old cop to glare at him, "WHAT?" He shouted. The younger cop observed the body once again to be sure that he saw what he saw, and then he looked back at his boss.

"I guess that Hedgings had a bad day today…" He spoke, "He eliminated Sombra!"

The cops widened his eyes in response when they heard the name of the main mob of Westopolis, as the elder cop then asked.

"The one who got his girlfriend?"

 **Meanwhile, somewhere on the ruins of the Eastside.**

Someone vicious figure was watching Manic's parkouring through the abandoned factories and warehouses with all he had to escape the pursuit. He was wearing the same leather outfit, but this time, he was standing next to his dirt bike. He still had a helmet on the top of his head that was covering his face from everyone's vision. Just as Manic escaped the industrial area, the stranger jumped on the top of his bike and twisted the ignition key. The bike gave a wizz of the Giant Asian Hornet, and then it drove off towards the full moon into the night.

* * *

 **Aaaand done. Whoa, I guess that Manic actually got into a serious shit here. And who's this bastard who is haunting him and made a set up on Manic? And the most importantly, how the others will react at this when they know. You will find it out in the furute chapters.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everybody. Happy late christmas to everyboy, and a happy New Year. We've finally finished the fiftenth chapter of Sonic and Equestria Girls.**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Morning at the Diamanté Residents.**

The morning sun broke its rays through the glass window, decorated by the beautiful purple and pink curtains made of soft velvet. The rays lit up the room by chasing away the darkness of the classy and pristine room that by first appearance belonged to a girl or woman of refined taste and fashion. The room had the things that clearly identifies the owner, that is, the mannequin standing in the left corner, the shelves with the fabrics of all colors and material, the desk with the sewing machine, and many other things that connected with fashion design.

Rarity was sleeping peacefully in her huge four poster bed with her lips had a happy smile as she was breathing calmly and tenderly, sometimes letting the moans of pleasure and passion escape from her mouth. Her clothes were lying on the floor right next to the clothes of a certain young man. Perhaps, the attentive reader might guess that her night was hot. However, soon her eyes received a hit of the sun rays that strikes her right in the eyes and the girl then wiped off the smile and replaced by an acid look. Soon, her pretty radiant eyes got opened and she looked straightly towards the window. Seeing that the night was over and the morning came into her room, she smiled again and slowly lifted her eyes up.

She then turned around to face with her boyfriend, who was sleeping here, next to her with his face had a calm and peaceful look, though, no smiles and moans, and his arms around her. Rarity then moved closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead as she then placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed him softly.

"Silvy boy." She called him out, a tender whisper in her voice, "Wake up, sleepyhead." Silver heard her voice even through the deep dream and soon he squinted and struggled to wake up. His golden eyes then got opened and when he looked forward, he spotted the most beautiful thing he could only see. The radiant fluttering royal sapphire blue eyes of his girlfriend. He couldn't help but return her smile and her loving look. His grip around her got tighter as he held her closer so their noses made a contact.

"Good morning, Rare bare." He whispered, a joking tone in his voice, much to Rarity's giggling. She then gave him a loving kiss on the lips and climbed on the top of him. She completely rested herself on the top of her boyfriend's body with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her.

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" She asked him by looking straight into his eyes, to which Silver gave a grin as under the blanket he massaged her legs.

"That was a silly question, my lady." He whispered, "'Cause sometimes it's kinda boring to repeat the same silly answer over and over…" He then closed his eyes and held her closer, "It was amazing." Rarity giggled again as she scratched his strong exposed chest. She then opened her eyes again and lifted herself up so her face could hang over Silver's. Her breasts was tightly in contact with his chest as she then started stroking his hair.

"Same here." She whispered, "If you only knew how lazy I am to get out of this bed." Silver gave her a teasing smile, "Oh, why should we do that?" He asked.

"I am afraid we should." Rarity said in a fake sad manner, "Because I don't want you to get caught in my bed, in my room, in the house of my parents." Silver chuckled over the sense of humor of his girlfriend, as he then took her by the cheek and caressed her. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips and winked.

"Let's get up." He said quietly. Rarity then climbled off him, and used her blanket to cover her breasts, though, her back and legs were shining from it's exposure to the morning light, as the girl then moved over to the edge of the bed. Silver then rose into a sitting position, as his upper part shone with its athletic shape, as he then threw his arms up to stretch his spine and to warm up his muscles. As he opened his eyes he looked before him as his face gave a smile of full bliss, satisfaction and happiness. He then started humming the Porcupine Tree song "Anesthetize" under his breath at the same time, rubbing the muscles on his arms and chest.

"I simply... " He sang quietly, "... am not…" He then glanced at Rarity and noticed her sitting on the edge of the bed with the blanket not covering her upper part anymore, as he then grinned devilishly and started crawling to her like a spider, "Because of who we are…" Silver sang as he was now next to Rarity, "We react in…" He then wrapped his arms around her waist much for her gasp and giggle, "... mock surprise…" He then started tickling his girl's sensitive spots on her belly, and her giggles became more and more obvious.

"Silvy…" She spoke in a playing manner, "... Stop seducing me…" She then turned her eyes to his and smiled, "You know that I couldn't resist for long." She whispered as she fluttered her eyes. Silver then sat up as he relocated the grip towards her chest so he could hide her breasts inside his arms, and that's was enough for Rarity giving him a look of desire.

"Mmmmmm…" She moaned to which Silver rubbed the top of her large breasts with his left hand and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What's stopping you?" He asked in a loving manner. Rarity then gave up and connecten her lips with his as the two engaged in a deep passionate and loving kiss. However, their kiss then ended after some time as the girl then curled up and burrowed herself into his strong arms. Silver then dragged her back into the bed and held her closer. He kissed her on the top of the head and nuzzled his own head against hers. His right arm was still wrapping her around her breasts, as his left hand was caressing her in the belly area.

"It's so good that it's the weekend." He whispered, "We're no in need to head to school this morning."

"Yes." Rarity whispered simply as it was everything she could say.

 **KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.**

The two suddenly heard the heavy knocking on the door that ruined their love moment. The two then widened their eyes and looked towards the door.

"Rarity!" They heard Sweetie Belle's voice, "It's 10-00 am! You asked me to wake you up at this time! Remember? WAKE UP!"

 **KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.**

Silver and Rarity both gasped deeply, as the boy then started sweating as he thought that Rarity's parents won't be please if they'll learn that he's been banging her. He then unwillingly let go off his girl and jumped off the bed as he grabbed his clothes and started dressing up quickly and nervously. Rarity then grabbed her night robe and put it on, as she then stood up and ran over to the door to her bedroom.

"Yes… yes… Sweetie Belle, darling." She said nervously, "I'm getting up. Thank you very much." She then looked back at her boyfriend to see him trying to put on his pants as he accidentally shoved both legs into one pant leg. Silver then barked quietly on himself and took off his jeans and started dressing it up properly. As he finished with that, he grabbed his black t-shirt, and put it on, and then he grabbed his shoes and jacket as he looked at his girlfriend. He smirked at her and spread his arms as he bowed at her as a theatrical actor. Rarity chuckled at his actions and gave him quiet applause as she then ran over to him. As the gap between the two disappeared, the two caught each other with their arms and kissed again. After the final kiss they looked at one another with smiles on their faces.

"See you in a sixty minutes." Silver whispered.

"I'll be waiting for you, my nightly knight." Rarity said lovingly, as Silver winked at her and walked over to the window. He then put on his shoes, and jacket, and then he jumped on the window sill, and climbed out of Rarity's room through a nearby tree. Rarity made a sigh of relief as she then walked over to the door and unlocked it to take a shower and change her dress to start her day.

As she opened the door, she looked down and formed a surprised look on her face upon seeing the figure of her little sister standing here, dressed in a white t-shirt, bright pink jean shorts, and blue socks, and giving a devilish grin to Rarity. The fashion lover then crossed her arms over her chest and spoke.

"Sweetie Belle?" She asked in her trademark manner of speaking, "Why are you looking at me like that darling?"

Sweetie Belle's grin became more ominous, "Why are you locking the door into your room every night, sis?" She asked in an ominous manner, much for Rarity's dumbfounded look and for dropping a sweat, "You're scared that somebody will catch your…" Rarity gasped as she grinned nervously, "... well… fashionable nude aerobics?" Sweetie Belle finished her sentence as she then nudged her eyebrows up and down. Rarity's face became deep red, but then she glared at her little sister and tried to catch her.

"Come here, you little…" She snapped, but Sweetie Belle dodged her sister's hand with ease, and jumped down the corridor by giggling and shouting, "Rarity's in loooove…" She shouted, teasing her sister, "Rarity's in loooove…"

Rarity was still standing near the door to her room as she was still in a state of shock, but then she grinned ominously herself as she accepted a challenge. She then ran after her sister to show her a lesson.

"You will pay for your impudence, Sweetie Belle." Rarity yelled.

"Catch me first!" Sweetie Belle shouted somewhere downstairs.

"Meeeeoooowwww…" Opal's meow could be heard somewhere, too.

 **Meanwhile with Silver.**

The white haired young man walked over to his own house, still wearing that look of cheerfulness and satisfaction, both moral and physical. Even the fact that he didn't spend the night in his own house didn't really bother him, since this is not the first time when he spends the night time in his girlfriend's bedroom, and in her bed. However, he already prepared for the talk with his parents. He even forget about the detention, though, one part of his minds knew that his mom and dad aren't pleased with this.

Just as he was near his house, he ran over to his door and used his key to open the lock. He then opened the door and entered inside, still happy and cheerful.

"Good Morning, Galahard family!" He shouted as he tried to wake his parents up. However, he didn't hear their angry voices. Angry because of his irresponsible behavior last night. Silver, though, was morally prepared for that, as he then chuckled and rushed upstairs so fast as if he was flying. He reached to door to his parents bedroom, and stopped dead as he then formed a devilish smirk on his face and chuckled ominously as he came up with a plan to wake them up. He then quickly entered his own room, but only to walk out of there with having a mexican mustaches, black sombrero on his head and an acoustic guitar on his arms.

Silver then started playing spanish guitar music and singing something on spanish as he then kicked the door to his parents bedroom and it got wide opened, as he then jumped in and resumed his performance. However, he did it only to stop just a few moments later as he noticed that the bed was empty and untouched. Silver stopped playing guitar and formed a questioning look on his face as he pondered of where his parents gone. He then looked at the nightstand and spotted the white paper with a note.

"Hmmmm…" Silver hmmm'd as he then placed the guitar on the floor and walked over to the bed. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the note. Seeing that it was the note from his mom and dad he started to read it outloud.

"Dear Silver!" He read, "I'm sorry for not sending you the message, or not telling you in advance, but we have to travel to Rio a bit earlier. Your mom said that the places in the motel are almost sold out and we had to act quickly. We'll be back in two weeks, but don't worry for that. While we're here, we left some money for you which you can find in the nightstand upper drawer. Enjoy your lifetime, but do not forget about your studies…"

Silver then made a pause as he widened his eyes in a strong surprise that his parents didn't warn him about their departure to Rock In Rio, and then he scratched the back of his head. He then shook his head and continued.

"... By the way. We're very upset with what you did in school today, Silver Ace Galahard! We promised to Principal that you'll fix your mistakes, and honestly speaking, your mother is very upset with you and wanted to dissuade me to give you the late present for your birthday." Silver's eyes went wide, "The birthday present?" He then continued on reading, "You will find the keys for your new transport in your room, but please, drive carefully, and never ever let the school head's trust down! Anyways, see you in two weeks, son! Say hello to Rarity. Love. Mom and Dad."

When Silver finished reading the message, he stood up from the bed, as he was still surprised by the words about present. He then quickly ran over to his own room to see the keys told in the letter. When he looked inside on his computer desk, he spotted the motorcycle key with the fob labeled by "Indian" logo. Silver's heart was filled with happiness as his face shone with an excited smile by such generous present from the side of his mom and dad.

However, he soon formed a questioning look as he looked at the note left by his parents and read it again. After that, Silver's eyes went narrowed. He felt himself an idiot by the fact that he secretly spent the night in his girl's house, though, they both could freely and legally spend the night together in his house and they shouldn't hiding from Sweetie Belle this morning.

The white haired young man then turned to the nearby wall, and decided to speak with it with the only method he knows. He then shut his eyes and squinted in anger, as he then started banging his head against the wall.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! ..."

 **To Applejack.**

Meanwhile on the Westopolis countryside, a certain blonde haired girl, dressed in a denim vest, red shirt under, bright blue denim shirts, and brown high shoes, was making her way down the street. She looked very annoyed and angered by the fact that her family members scolded her this morning for skipping the school day. Though, she knew they were right at many points, but… was still irritated. Especially by the behavior of her older brother, who did nothing but agreed with their grandmother about Applejack's little crime.

She then barked from anger and kicked the stick that was lying on the ground, but continued her way. As she was navigating down the street of the country road with nothing open fields across from the old rustic fence that separated the field from the street. She then raised her hand under her temple near were her eyes were and spotted the residents of the literal boy next door from the large acres of fields that separated house from house. She then picked up speed and trotted down the front lawn, passing the barren trees that were in the early stages of spring, and still hadn't had any leaves on them with it still being a bit brisk out.

But as she was close to the house she began to hear yelling, as she then slowed her pace to a tip toe and began to peer through the high window of the kitchen right in front where the sink should be. She wasn't one for Eavesdropping on other people's affairs, but she couldn't help but feel curious at what was going on in the home of her old friend, hoping that curiosity wouldn't kill the cat, that was namely her. Though she was more of dog person really.

She then began to see Mrs Enerjak, as she was looking down and scold her son for yesterday's antics for ditching school with most of his friends, as she began to say.

"It's bad enough you're not one of the best students in school, but to desert school just because your other pals were doing it, and during an emergency situation in school; that's taking stupid to a whole new level, Knuckles Enerjak!" She saw Lara-Le Enerjak, Knuckles' mother was towering confidentially over her helpless son, who was sitting before the eating table and gazing down, a guilty look on his face. He didn't even dare to lift his eyes up to see her eyes.

"What were you thinking?!" Lara-Le continued, "The police surrounded the school building, the chemistry teacher has gone missing, Celestia declared an emergency and forbid the students from leaving the school building until it comes quiet! What kind of devil made you thinking that ditching the school day is the best idea?"

Knuckles sighed as he didn't know what else he could say, "I'm sorry." Was the only thing his mouth could breath out. Lara-Le then ugh'd in annoyance and started wandering around the kitchen.

"You're no longer sixteen years old, Knuckles." She spoke sternly, "Very soon you'll graduate from the school and start living the adult life, build the family, the career. Those actions like that could ruin your potential!" She then stopped and looked at him, "I'm sure if your father would be here, he'd be totally ashamed of your antics!" She mentioned her dead husband, much for her own surprise, and for Knuckles' angst moment.

The young man then shut his eyes and squinted strongly as he remembered his father, who have died two years ago in the hospital because of the strong injury after the received hit from the head, while on duty guarding a high end jewelry store featuring exclusive merchandise. Making him disappointed was the last thing Knuckles wanted to do. He always wanted to make his father proud of him, and it made a huge success, though, that day everything changed. A tiny man's tear then poured down on his cheek, as he missed his dad a lot.

Lara-Le turned sad, too, when she saw her son's emotional breakdown, as she then instantly went softer and walked over to him. She knew that he misses Locke and she shared his feelings. She walked over to him and gave a comfort hug to her son to calm him down.

"Sssshhh, that's okay, sonny." She said softly, "I am wrong, I am totally sorry. Your father would be proud of you, though you still shouldn't of ditched school yesterday." She said soothingly to her son hoping he would calm down and understand. Knuckles then hugged his mom back, and started crying into her shoulder.

"I didn't want to let him down… *sobs*..." Knuckles cried into the shoulder of his mom. Lara-Le started crying as well.

"I know." She said softly, "I know, you didn't. He'd be proud of you, really. Just one little mistake wouldn't change his opinion about you."

"I miss him…" Knuckles cried again.

"I miss him, too."

Meanwhile, Applejack formed a smirk on her face upon seeing Knuckles' sensitive side, 'cause seeing him like that is not a picture he could see every day. She then shook her head and left. She then smiled and teared a bit at this heartwarming scene from behind the kitchen window, as she wiped a tear away with her finger, before lowering herself from her hidden vantage point as she readied herself to meet him at the back sliding glass door of the house. She then stood by leaning against the metal pole of a canopy that served as a outdoor lounge area to view the backyard countryside. Though after waiting for a long few minutes, she then looked back at the sliding glass door to find Knuckles was now standing there in the sitting room, reminiscing in deep thought, likely about his late father.

AJ then decided to hurry things along and picked up a small pine cone and lightly threw it against the glass door to get his attention and come outside with her. The slight rap from the glass door got Knuckles attention, as he then saw AJ gesturing him to come outside with her.

Knuckles blinked twice at this, as he then bellatently called out to his mother, "Mom. Can I walk outside? I won't take long, I promise."

Lara-Le's voice then responded from the kitchen "Alright sweetie. But don't take too long out there. Your still being punished and I have some chores for you to help me with later as punishment?" She answered back to him softly as he then narrowed his eyes and said, "Alright I'll try not to be too long out there, I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, Okay!" He said as he wasn't sure how long this outing with Applejack would take, or where it would go exactly.

He then went over and slid open the sliding glass door to go outside, and then closed it as he left as he then started to walk like minding his own business then, Applejack grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him out of view and close to her as she then had a very displeased look on her face as she then started to tell him off for the trouble she had gotten into.

"There you are you no good varmint, you know the trouble I had gotten into because of you?" She said as she pointed her index finger in front of his face with a sore look on her face as she continued. "My granny said she'd take me back to the old shed and give me a good whooping with her old switch like they did in the old days when kids misbehave and said not to let her old age fool me, as she still can throw a pretty mean whip with those old flabby arms of her's!" She said with gritted teeth as she continued on saying until Knuckles interrupted her saying. "And I don't feel like having red marks on my back and behind while…"

"AJ it's okay… we're alone now!" Knuckles said flustered as he put his arms up defensively as he didn't want AJ to humiliate herself or have such explosive thoughts of in his head of her getting whipped, and wanted her to stop before he started visualizing Granny Smith in a leather gimp outfit, which would really ruin the fantasy aspect of it. As then Applejack then calmed down and gave a sigh of relief from hearing that.

"That's good." She said as she then grabbed him from the back of the head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss as she held close to him in both hands while Knuckles was fighting the urge to lift his right leg up from the gesture, as he didn't want to look like the girl in the relationship while they were making out, as he returned the embrace with his own strong arms, and began feeling around her own tight chiseled physique as she did with his own.

After a long moment of kissing, they then pulled away for air as she then said discarded her angry facade and then began to put on a very sincere sympathetic and ashamed look on her face as she began pleading. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean all that I said back there. It's just I had tah sell it to make it look convincing." She said hoppin he'd understand.

That's when Knuckles brushed it off with an easy going smirk. But then it turned more mischievous as she then said; "Your Granny doesn't really take you out back and whips you barenaked, does she? Cuz that would be kinda…." He said as she then gave him a playful smack across the head, before he could finish and said with sarcastic smirk of her own. "Nah she wouldn't…. that was more for ya so you could save face from all the nasty yellen I have to do to ya…. plus if she did, she'd more do it in the back room with my clothes still on…. so sorry that ruin your little fantasy act there partner." She said coyly to him as he said sarcastically back.

"Now AJ, parish that thought of someone abusing you at your own peril. Plus if I were to have any naughty thoughts of you in my mind….. they'd soooo wouldn't include your granny being in them, if I were to do so." He said coyly back to her with a sauve look on his face as they began there walk together while holding hands.

"I'm so tired of pretending." AJ said softly, having her head on Knuckles' shoulder as they walked. The young man, though, performed an understanding groan, "Me too." He said, "But remember that we have Sonic as our schoolmate. He'd be mocking us if he knew."

"Yeah, much like R&D." AJ agreed as they continued their way.

 **Meanwhile, on another part of the city.**

When the clock arrow pointed at the number 11, the sun rays started shining high in the sky. They broke through the glass windows of a huge barn, filled with the technology and devices of all kinds. In the center of the room, a certain blonde boy had a welding helmet covering his face as he was working on another empty machine's carcass. The car was only left as a skeleton. There's no doors, no glass, no engine, nothing. On the shelves standing across the left wall numerous details for the future car. Even the new doors were standing on the left corner of the room.

Perhaps, Tails was decided that one car isn't enough for him, so he decided to make another one, or maybe that one is for one of his parents. Or maybe the boy simply wanted to educate his mind with something. One way, or another, soon Tails turned off the welding machine, and placed it nearby. He then took off the helmet and opened the face covered by the industrial sludge. He then took off the working gloves and wiped off the sweat on the forehead.

"Phew." He moaned, though, that's when he felt the pain in his arms and squinted a bit, "Ouch…" He then rubbed his arms and walked over to his desk. He then took off the working clothes, thus freeing his usual clothes, consist of lightly green t-shirt, and brown jeans. He threw his working clothes on the top of the table and then he walked over to the desk where he had his supercomputer, obviously made by himself. He tapped the space button to turn on the screen. On the screen he saw the blueprints of the car he was building at this very moment. He then grabbed the mouse and save the blueprints progress. After that, he turned off the programm, and sighed deeply in weariness.

"Oh, boy…" He said to himself, "It'll take a long way to go…"

"Hello there, smart guy. Your dad told us that you're here." He suddenly heard Twilight's voice, what caught him in a surprise. He then looked over his right shoulder towards the exit door, but only to form a friendly smile, as he noticed two of his schoolmate girls approaching him with smiles on their faces, that is, Twilight and Fluttershy. He couldn't help, but smiled at them in response, as he turned to face them.

"Very nice of him to tell you. Morning, girls." He said in a friendly manner, "Didn't expect to see you this early." The girls giggled when they closed the gap, and Fluttershy then brought him into a friendly hug. Miles chuckled shyly over her behavior, and answered her hug with his own hug.

"Hey, Fluttershy." He said a bit jokingly, "I'm glad to see you, too." They then finished their hug and the pink haired nature caring girl then looked into his eyes.

"How're you doing?" She asked timidly, "I mean… well… your parents reaction."

Miles sighed deeply upon hearing this and made his eyes narrowed, "Well… how to say?" He breather out, and started rubbing his arms, "Dad forced me to do fifty push ups… And it still hurts." Fluttershy then gave him a look of strong concern.

"Oh, poor Miles." She said softly, "Maybe we better to decline our shopping plan? I'm okay if you want to get some rest." The blonde guy suddenly widens his eyes and looks surprisingly at her as if he was shocked by her words. Though, he then smirked and said.

"You think you girls can get rid of me that easily?" He asked in a joking manner, much for their surprise, "If I have some pain in my arms, it doesn't mean that we need to cancel our plan." He then walked over to the sink to wash his face and hands. The girls looked at him with questioning looks on their faces as they then looked at each other by finding his mannerism a bit weird. They then looked back at him.

"Um, Miles, are you okay?" Twilight asked him.

Miles washed his face and turned off the water, as he then grabbed the towel to wipe himself off, "Sure, Twilight." He said as he looked at them with a smile, "Why?" Fluttershy then walked over to him, "Well, those words of yours…" She spoke gently, "I'd never imagine you saying them before. Earlier, you'd decide to cancel the plan, if you won't feel yourself good."

Tails finished with wiping and placed the towel next to the sink, "I'm fine, Fluttershy, really." He said, "I'm just… I think the times are changing and people are changing." They then started their way out of the barn, "Remember me when I was eight years old? Gosh I was so geeky, but… meeting with Sonic, Knuckles, Silver…"

"Yeah, we know…" Twilight spoke in, as she was walking on his left and smirking at him jokingly, "Meeting with them changed you a lot." Miles looked at her, "You used to run away from the bullies and now you'd probably kick their butts yourself."

"You're flattering me, Twilight." Miles said as he chuckled awkwardly, "But thanks." They then left the barn and approached Tails' Mercedes, "Same for you. You changed a lot since the times when we've met." He then looked at Fluttershy, "All of you."

Fluttershy blushed a bit and giggled as she thought that it was a compliment, "I hope you're saying it in a good way." She said with a little hint of sarcasm in her voice, to which he chuckled again. They then reached the comfortable car and Miles pushed the button on his trinket. The doors of the car got opened automatically, and the three entered the car. Twilight took a backseat, whereas Fluttershy took the front passenger seat. Miles then started the ignition, and shifted the gear lever to D position, and softly pushed the gas pedal.

The car slowly moved off the house property, and started its way towards the center of the city.

Inside the car, Miles looked at Fluttershy, "Hey, and how did your parents reacted to your detention?" He asked her, to which the girl sighed deeply, and lowered her head in shame.

"They forbid me from visiting the animal shelter." She said sadly, "My mom said that I'll get a chance only when I'll fix my mistakes." She sighed again and looked out of the window, much for Miles' sadness, "I know that I screwed up, by not standing up for myself and letting myself get pressured into going along instead of standing my ground, but that… I already missing Angel."

Miles then smiled warmly as he then placed the hand on her shoulder, though, he was still looking on the road before him.

"It's okay, Fluttershy." He said, prompting her to look at him still sad, but only to see his friendly smile, "I'm sure, he's missing you, too. Though, it's not like he's going to Japan, or Australia forever…" He then looked at her and winked, "Everything will be fine." He said, prompting the girl to give him a friendly smile, that also gave a big sign of gratefulness.

"Thanks, Miles." She said, somehow affectionately, much for him to blush, as he then looked forward to see the road. Fluttershy giggled quietly as she saw his blush and then she pulled out her phone and started reading text books about nature.

Twilight, who was sitting on the back seat, saw the interactions between them two, and she sensed some sparks between them both. That was enough for her to smirk, as she then shook her head and looked out of the car's window.

"Twilight, and what about you?" Tails suddenly asked her, what prompted her to look at the rearview mirror to see his cyan eyes, "What did your parents forbid you to do when Celestia informed them about the detention, and stuff?"

Before answering, the study girl narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she then crossed her arms in the chest area, "My mom was squealing like crazy from happiness, Shining Armor shook my hand and gave me a bow, and my dad opened a bottle of champagne." She said, absolutely no pleasure in her voice, but that's was enough for Miles to crack into a goofy smile of his own as he did his best to contain his laughter. Fluttershy also couldn't help, but laughed over Twilight's tone of monotony in her voice.

"What?" Miles asked through his laughter, "Are you serious?"

Fluttershy then looked at him, "Twilight never had any detention before." She said, "I guess they decided to celebrate it." That's was a last straw for Tails as he then cracked into a laughter. Seeing this, Twilight frowned and turned away as she humphed in an offense. Very soon, Miles and Fluttershy both stopped laughing and Tails decided to add more speed as he softly pushed the gas pedal. He then looked again at Twilight through the rearview mirror.

"Twilight, how is your plan of action progressing?" He asked, to which Twilight looked at him with a questioning look on her face, "I mean, are you going to ask Shadow about his grandfather's activities?" Twilight smirked in response and pulled out a huge file out of her bag. She showed it to him and spoke.

"Like hell I am." She said, "I called him this morning and we made an agreement to meet each other in the mall to discuss the details. While investigating Cadence's case, we'll also could investigate Shadow's case." She then opened a file and started reading it. Miles, though, heard that she's not going to join them in shopping, and found it weird that she came here to him. Though, he then decided to shugg it off, and gazed forward.

"So, you're not going to join us, huh?" He said as a matter-of-factly, "Okay. Though, we still can give you a ride there." Twilight nodded silently, "Thanks." She said as she then crossed her legs, "Drive carefully, please."

Hearing this, the blonde guy sighed deeply as his eyes went narrowed. He then looked at Fluttershy.

"Sometimes I feel like a personal chauffeur for this 'princess'." He said quite frustrated, much for Fluttershy's quiet chuckle.

 **To Rarity.**

When the sun was on the zenith, Rarity left her house, fully ready for her day in the mall. She have left the house with her light purple woman's bag hanging over her left shoulder, and dressed in a purple velvet blouse, white jeans, and white high heel shoes, that were making her almost as tall as Silver. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air as she felt her own spirit was flying high above the ground, probably close to Saturn.

She then opened her eyes and said, "Yes!" to herself as she headed towards the parking space before the garage door. At this time, her parents and sister were outside, enjoying the tea, or at least, her sister and mom had some tea party, while her dad was cutting the lawn. Sweetie Belle had Opal sleeping on her laps.

"I'm coming to the mall, darlings." Rarity said as she went towards her car, "I'll try to get back earlier than usual, but I'll inform you about it later."

"Good luck with your day, Rarity." Her mom said, "Have fun."

Rarity winked at her mom and then she passed her father, "Bye, daddy." She said, to which her father answered only with a wink as he was too busy with cutting the lawn. Rarity then reached her white Honda Civic, and was ready to pull out her keys. However, that's when she heard the sound of motorbike, what instantly forced her to change her mind and widen her eyes. Her parents and sister also stopped doing their things and looked towards the source of the noise.

Soon they saw a huge brown road Indian Roadmaster appeared from behind the corner, and stopped its way right across the Diamante residence. Rarity looked at the motorbike and its owner, but only to see a certain white haired young man, dressed in a black leather jacket, black leather pants, black boots. Under the jacket, he wore the brown shirt with the words "It's no use!" on the front part and the lightning bolt. Silver himself had a sports sunglasses covering his eyes. He then formed a self confident smirk on his face as he threw his gaze towards his girlfriend and seeing her shocked look and her heavy blush he reached out his right hand towards her.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He said, reciting the "Terminator" movies, and silenced, waiting for an answer. However, instead of an answer, Rarity's lips cracked into an awkward grin, as she then covered her mouth with her hands and started laughing over her boyfriend's look and behavior. Her parents and sister, couldn't help but laughed as well. As all of them found Silver's sudden appearance ridiculous.

The young man formed a surprised look on his face as he then took off his sunglasses and gazed at them with widened eyes.

"What?" He asked, somehow offended, "What's so funny?" He then looked at Rarity and frowned, "I don't see me doing something funny… *scratches the back of his head*... I mean that kind of funny, but… *frowns and looks at Rarity*... that's not funny at all!" He then humphed and turned away. Rarity laughed even harder as she found him adorable with that look on his face and then she stopped her giggles and walked over to him. She hugged him around the shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, thus letting him know that her movements were not for offending him. Though, Silver wasn't satisfied still.

"Oh, Silvy…" Rarity spoke lovingly, "It's just your clothings." Silver then looked into her eyes questioningly, "I know that I told you once, that I'd love to see you in a leather clothings, but…" She then inspected his clothings from the bottom to up, "But not that style." She looked into his eyes and smiled, "It's just not your thing."

Silver sighed as he then took her by the hand, "Well, excuse me if I wanted to make an impression on you with that bike of mine, but you fixed your attention on my clothes." He said as he sounded somehow discouraged. Hearing this, Rarity formed a sly grin on her face as she then nuzzled at him.

"Darling, please, don't be offended." She said softly, "It's not your look, that looks ridiculous, it's just… not your….style at all." Silver looked into her eyes again and smirked, "If you'll let me, I'll gladly give you my assistance on making your style the most extravagant for your handsome steel horse." Rarity said as she sounded lovingly.

"Then be my guest." Silver said as he was no longer offended, and truth be told, he never takes any offense at Rarity at all. Rarity then lifted her eyes at the bike and started examining it, as her smile started giving some signs of passion.

"Oooohhhh…" She moaned, almost seductively, "May you introduce me to your new friend?" Silver chuckled at this and then he spoke in a macho manner, "Rarity, this is Indian Roadmaster." He then looked at the bike, "Indian Roadmaster, this is Rarity!" Rarity giggled again as she then nuzzled even closer to her BF, still fixing her attention on the bike.

"Nice to meet you!" She said lovingly, to which Silver came up on another plan. He then spun the left handle of the bike and it utter a heavy roar, much for the girl's gasp of suddenness, as she even felt it flustered her. The boy's smirk then turned wider as he then looked into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"He says, "Me too!"" He said teasingly, to which Rarity gave a dirty smile and flicked her BF on the forehead with her left hand index finger.

"WHOA!" The two suddenly heard the voice of Sweetie Belle, and looked at her to see her approaching the two with a shock look on her face, "This thing is HUGE!" She uttered, admiring the transport, "Where did you get it?" Silver then smiled awkwardly, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, the note says that this is my late birthday present." Silver said somehow nervously, to which Rarity widened her eyes, and looked at him, "Birthday present?" She asked, "But it was one month ago." Silver shrugged in response.

"Bite me." He said, "I have no idea why mom and dad gave it to me that late." He then looked at the bike, "Maybe the post service screwed up, or the store sold them out and they have to wait for another one to come… *shrugs again*... who knows." He then looked at Rarity's parents and smiled at them, "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Diamante!" He greeted them in a friendly manner.

Rarity's mom then smiled at him, "Oh, good morning, young Silver." She said friendly, "I almost didn't recognize you on your new transport, and those… clothes."

Rarity's dad then grinned at her, "Apparently you have been watching the Terminator movies way to often." He joked. Silver get the joke, but his laughter sounded nervous as he now learned that his girlfriend's parents found his appearance ridiculous as well.

"Well, Arnold Schwarzenegger is awesome…" He said awkwardly, but then he shook his head, and smiled at them again, "Anyways, we're heading to the mall." He said as he sounded as he usually sounds, "We'll try to get back before darkness."

"Have fun!" Rarity's dad told them.

"And be careful on the road, youth." The mom added as they then headed back to the things they were doing initially. Sweetie Belle then looked at Silver as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Silver, can you give me a ride one day?" She asked pleadingly, "Pleeeeeease…" She looked so cute, that Silver couldn't refuse. He then chuckled and looked at her with a smirk.

"Of course." He said, "When I'll be experienced enough in controlling this dragon, you'll take the place of the passenger." Sweetie Belle's face then shone the brightness of her face as it lit up, "Really?" She asked as she then smirked as well, "Awesome!" She then exchanged the brofist with Silver and ran back to her house.

Rarity cocked her head from side to side as she then looked at her boyfriend with a smirk, "Silver Ace Galahard." She spoke playfully, "You need to get rid of the habit of making the promises you can't fulfil." Silver smirked in response, "Sorry, Rarity Diamante." He said, "I can't help with it." Rarity giggled and sat on the back seat as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"By the way." Silver said suddenly as he looked at Rarity, "There's one more thing I need to inform you about." Rarity looked at him, "I'm listening." She said.

"Mom and dad departed to Brazil on Rock in Rio festival." Silver said with a hint, to which Rarity gave a passionate look, "And that means that my house will be empty for the next two weeks."

Rarity started scratching his strong chest, "Oh, darling. I love how it sounds." She said affectionately, "When did they leave?"

Hearing this, Silver sighed and put on his sunglasses as he grabbed both of the handles of his bike, "Last night." He said monotony, to which Rarity gave a dumbfounded look, mixed with blank stare.

"WHAT?" She asked loudly, but Silver didn't give her an answer as he then twisted the gas handle and they drove off towards his house to take the helmets and to change Silver's clothings.

 **Meanwhile in the mall of Westopolis.**

With in the corridors of the mall and it's speckled marble floors and various shopping outlets. Three Teenagers and their elderly uncle of the two, were exploring and shopping at the mall. After last night when Sonic drove Sunset home, he couldn't help but ask if she would like to hang out together with his sister, so they could all get better acquainted with one another. To which Sunset couldn't help but happily agree with that proposal, to which both teens could just forget about their hardships they were facing and enjoy each other's company.

So far Sonia and Sunset were engaged in friendly girl chatter as Sonic happily listened to them, forgetting about his worries about why Manic hadn't even called him back yet, and just shrugged it off as he just retired after a long and hard night of turning over a few rocks at the possible where abouts of Cadence. As he then commented on their conversations with a witty bit of banter of his own on their comments, to which they laughed fool hardedly at.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, for the exception of Uncle Chuck who was in disguise with a button red Hawaiian shirt with cargo khakis, shaded sunglasses, and a fishing hat, with a false beard and mustache to go along with the facade. As he looked around the mall in a cautious and nervous manner as he followed his niece and nephew and there new acquainted friend he hadn't really had the pleasure of getting to know, and considering it was through the guise of a disguise to which was the only way Sonic and Sonia could persuade the traumatized and paranoid old timer to venture outside with them…. It made formalities very awkward for both of them.

That's when Sonic began to roll his eyes at his uncle ridiculous high strung behavior.

"Uncle Chuck will you relax….. It's very unlikely if someone were out to get you, that they'd resort to attacking you out in broad daylight in a public place like this….. there would be too many witnesses to nail them on, and out of the hundreds of people here, at least one of them would call the cops for even a hint of suspicious behavior." Sonic said to his in a tired expression to which Chuck just humphed at; as he said.

"Easy for an easy going youngsters like yourselves, you'd be surprised at how brazen the likes of Black Arms can be." Chuck said in a lecturing voice to which Sonic just shook his head in disbelief, as Sonia and Sunset continued on with their conversation.

"So Sunset, you actually do vocals for the band now?" Sonia asked as Sunset smiled happily while answering.

"Yeah I use to practice my vocals at the….." Sunset then hesitated to finish as she didn't want to go into the full details of her life in Equestria where she was born. "Ever since I was four…. back at the orphanage where I was raised." Sunset added which was half true as she didn't want to tell that she leave family back at Equestria after she stole the tiara and traveled here.

"Ohhh your an orphan?" Sonia asked as Sunset continued by saying.

"Oh no, it's no big deal really." She said as she held up her arms and shook them as she had an embarrassed flustered look on her face as she continued her explanation, "The orphanage I grew up in wasn't bad, but didn't exactly encourage my social skill either. The headmistress had us sing hymns at the institution I lived at, overall it was still a nice place I grew up in…. Until I left for…. special schooling in a boarding school….. but enough about me let's move back to the topic at hoo… I mean hand." Sunset quickly concluded nervous if she kept up the charade, the less convincing it would sound, as she hoped Sonia would just leave it like that and move on.

"W-Well…. okay?" Sonia replied as she didn't fully understand why she didn't want to talk about her past, as she then changed it with an invite. "You know….. you should try jamming with me and my brothers sometime, so we can hear that voice of your?" Sonia asked as Sonic rolled his eyes at his sister's foolish naivety of her request.

"Pfffft, oh please Sonia, I've already heard it everyday in the music room for the last year, I won't be hearing anything I haven't heard before?" Sonic said offhandedly, to which Sonia retorted by saying; "Sonic how rude….. I haven't? Plus some voices sound different under different songs…. who knows you might hear singing something different that will make you feel enchanted to hear?" Sonia lectured her brother to which he lightheartedly shook his head at her.

"I'll see it when I hear it." He replied to Sonia's challenge. He then looked at his uncle, and saw him still looking creeped out. That's was much for his annoyance as he then sighed and wrapped his left arm around Chuck's shoulders and shook him. Chuck got shivered a bit by the actions of his nephew, but when he looked at Sonic and saw his unamused look, he sighed deeply and spoke.

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say…" He mumbled a bit sadly.

Sonic sighed, "Uncle Chuck. If you're going to be creeped out any further, it will only make worse for you." He said, to which Sonia turned concerned about her uncle and stood on his right, "Uncle Chuck, Sonic is right." She said softly, "Whatever you passed through, the way you're choosing to deal with it will make you and easy prey for them. The more nervous you become the more suspicious you look, and the easier for them to find you here in a place like this."

Charles looked at her, "But what should I do?" He asked.

"Try to relax." Sunset said, putting in a few words, thus drawing their attention to her, "Every time when I feel nervous and damaged, I am remembering something good and it helps me to cheer up and cope."

Charles scratched the back of his head helplessly, "I don't know what might lift my spirit up, young lady." He said, "After seeing my longtime teammate being killed, and being haunted by BAs is kinda preventing any human's spirit from lifting up."

Sunset smiled, "That's okay." She said kindly, "Just remember what helped you to cheer up better than anything."

An old man turned intrigued by the purpose of the bacon haired school girl, and put his left hand to his chin as he pondered.

"Well, I think a cup of coffee is a good thing." He thought out loud. As Sonic had a goofy and quizzical look to his uncle's answer.

"I'm not sure if more caffeine is the answer to help settling your nerves down, if not it's going to make you even more jittery, and at your age, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, after all we wouldn't want you to have a stroke or a heart attack here, now do we?" Sonic said as Uncle Chuck gave him an impatient scowl and said;

"Ya know caffeine doesn't have the same effect as everybody else, with some it works the opposite." Uncle Chuck stated as he continued to say; "And considering I'm a lonely old man with my work to only look forward too, and with me likely getting sacked from my week long hiatus amongst other grimm things I've faced recently, nothing comes to mind, but that simple pleasure of a hot cup of joe to calm me down." Chuck said while managing to keep his voice down so as not to draw any unwanted attention. As Sonic raised his hands in a nervous protective gesture.

"Sorry unc…. just looking out for your own benefit that's all?" Sonic said as he he flashed a nervous toothy smile at his uncle's scowl. Hoping not exasperate his strained nerves further. Sonic then looked at the girls and gave him his trademark smirk.

"Alright, gals." He spoke in a joking manner, much to his sister's dirty smile, "Mind us to go up and grab some coffee, while you're shopping around?"

Sonia sighed as she then waved her hand, "Just go already." She then smiled at her uncle, "Uncle Chuck, I hope that you're right that a cup of coffee will lift your spirit up again." Charles smiled at his niece and patted her on the head as he appreciated her concern, much for Sonia's awkward blush, "Uncle Chuck…" She said through her giggles, "Stahp it, I am not eight years old anymore."

Charles chuckled, "I know, dear." He said warmly, as he and Sonic then moved off towards the elevator doors. The girls then looked at each other and continued walking down the mall. Sonia then gave a dirty look to Sunset, who had a sly smile on her face.

"Sunset, do not make that look." Sonia said warningly, "Uncle Chuck was doing it many times when I was a little girl and he's still doing it strictly because he's my uncle, got it?"

"Oh, sure, sure, princess Sonia." Sunset joked, much for Sonia's sigh, "I'll keep it in a secret." Sonia then shook her head, and looked forward as she grabbed the strap of her bag.

"Yeah, like… you and fifty more people, who have seen it." She said sarcastically, to which Sunset chuckled and looked at her still smiling friendly, "Oh, come on. I can keep a secret." She said, prompting Sonia to look at Sunset, "Once I kept the secret of my boyfriend's fear of clowns… *sigh*... the school still learned about it, but that's was not because of me."

Sonia smirked, "Boyfriend, you said?" She asked, "So you have someone to look after you?"

Sunset sighed, "Not anymore." She said, "The one who feared of clowns, departed two years ago to Switzerland with his family." She then silenced by trying to avoid Shadow's theme and his tragedy, "... and another one is… well, our breaking up didn't ended well, as…" She then suddenly fell silent then and stopped dead as her eyes caught the sight of Shadow Kintobor standing near the exit door of the mall and carefully looking around. Sunset's eyes went wide as dishes and she formed a nervous grin. Though, it was not because of shame of sadness, but… another shame… or more likely the awkwardness, because yesterday she literally fell into his arms and begged his forgiveness. Perhaps she experienced some sort of girl pride, or something.

Sonia became surprised by Sunset's sudden change of mood, as she then looked at where Sunset was looking and noticed the sight of her ex classmate. She then curved her eyebrows in a questioning manner and glanced back at Sunset and waved a hand before her eyes to return her back to the ground. Sunset then blinked and looked at Sonia with an awkward look on her face.

"Sunset?" Sonia asked, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at him like that?" Sunset didn't respond as she then just sighed deeply and lowered her head. Sonia, though, took it on her own way, and smirked widely. She then threw ler right arm around the bacon haired girl and shook her slightly.

"Am I hear the wedding bells?" She asked in a teasing manner, similar to Rarity, much to Sunset's surprise as she then looked at Sonia and saw her fluttering eyes, "Are you so… well… crushed?" Sonia asked in a playful manner. However, Sunset reaction was not what Sonia wanted to see, as she was more evasive rather than bashful. Sunset then formed a sad look on her face, much for Sonia's curiosity, and then she looked towards Shadow, who continued staring at his watch and gazing around.

"Not anymore." Sunset said sadly, "I mean… we were dating before, but one week ago… I lost him… of my own accord…" Sonia then turns even more curious and shocked by Sunset's words. However, her reaction also threw some suspicions about her and Shadow's relationships so she then narrowed her eyes and looked towards her classmate.

"Why?" She asked as she then looked at Sunset, "Something went wrong? Did he hurt you?" Sunset shook her head as she then said, "It's complicated."

Sonia then narrowed her eyes even deeper as she then returned her gaze at Shadow and approached him, "Okay, let's ask him." She said in her usual manner. Her actions prompted Sunset to blush deeply and grinning nervously as she didn't want Sonia to attract Shadow's attention.

"No…" She said as she tried to sound quiet so Shadow couldn't hear her, "No, Sonia. Stop. Don't do that… Stahp…"

"Hey, Shadow." Sonia called out to Shadow, what caught his attention, "Shadow Kintobor!" Gazing curiously towards the owner of the voice, Shadow widened his eyes as a sign of surprise.

"Sonia Hedgings?" He asked as he felt absolutely stunned by her sudden appearance, "When did you got back?"

Sonia closed the gap between her and Shadow and stopped before him, by smirking and crossing her arms in the chest area.

"Hello, Shadow." She said calmly, "Nice of you to ask me about it. I got back yesterday, and surprisingly, I didn't stumbled upon you at school. How are you doing?"

Shadow, though, was too shock for giving a wordy response. The appearance of Sonia is a real surprise for him, because he thought that she's still in her academy. However, after a several moments of silence, Shadow decided to give her a nod, but speaking honestly, he was so shocked that he didn't get what she said. Sonia then rolled her eyes as she saw his reaction and read it in his eyes. She then gave him another smirk and spoke.

"I'll take it as fine." She said and then she looked towards Sunset, "And may I ask what's your deal with that girl?"

The dark haired young man cringed as he turned to see Sunset a few meters away and saw her grinning nervously and giving a welcoming wave with her left hand. Shadow then sighed deeply and looked back at Sonia.

"Nothing." He said absolutely indifferently, "She's my ex, and that's all." He then looked towards the main entrance to the mall. Sonia guessed that the break up ended bad, and crossed her arms across her chest to ask him more attentive of her.

"I hope that the 'divorce' gone well?" She asked in a sarcastic manner.

"No." Shadow answered, still looking towards the entrance doors, "She started screaming at me and humiliated me in public."

After hearing this, Sonia's eyes went wide. She know perfectly how protective Shadow is about his reputation and knows that he would never speak with a person who'd do that. Especially in his situation. Sonia then formed a dirty look on her face and gazed towards Sunset. She then spun her finger around her temple as if mentally asking Sunset if she was stupid. In response, Sunset formed an awkward goofy smile and shrugged. Much for Sonia's sigh as she didn't want to know all the details. She then looked at Shadow and walked a bit closer.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked him in her usual manner, to which Shadow looked at her with his eyebrow lifted up.

"Yes." He answered, "Why? Want to give me some company?"

Sonia gave him a dirty smile, "I wouldn't mind, if you'll behave yourself." To which Shadow rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He then shook his head and gazed towards the doors. And Suddenly his eyes went narrowed in relief, when he noticed a certain purple and pink haired girl walked out of the black Mercedes. He saw Twilight closed the door and quickly entered the mall. Shadow then sighed.

"Finally!" He said as he then called her out, "Twilight?"

Twilight widened her eyes when she heard Shadow's voice and looked at him to see him waving at her. She then smiled and quickly approached him. She gave him a friendly smile as she closed the gap, and grabbed the strap of her bag.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologized.

"Exactly." Shadow answered, "Where in the world have you been?"

"My brother was very nervous this morning." Twilight said a bit annoying of her older brother's morning behavior, "He was running from one corner of the house to another like a chicken in the chicken house. Mom and dad asked me not to go until he calms down."

"Hphm…" Shadow hmph'd in response, "And judging by the fact that you're here… he didn't calm down."

"Nope, he didn't." Twilight said as she confirmed Shadow's guess. Meanwhile, Sonia rolled her eyes as she recognized good old Twilight Sparkle, and then she smiled towards her and decided to call her out.

"Hey, Twilight." She greeted her. Twilight gasped in excitement, when she heard a very familiar voice, and then she slowly turned her head towards its owner. Seeing the girl with a dark pink hair, she couldn't help but smiled excitedly, and rushed at her with an opened arms. Twilight then attacked Sonia with a strong armed embrace what the latest gladly accepted and laughed friendly over the behavior of her old school friend.

"SONIASONIASONIA!" Twilight squealed out like crazy, "I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE BACK!"

"Me too, Sparkle!" Sonia spoke through her laughter as the girls then finished their hug and looked at one another. Twilight then spoke.

"My gosh, you look amazing!" She said admiring the look of her friend, "I see that academy have made you even more stunning."

Sonia giggled, "Same for you." She said as she then examined Twilight's look and her clothings from bottom to up, "You look so sexy. Confess to me, who's the lucky one who laid an eye at you?"

Twilight formed a fake smug look on her face, "Oh, don't be silly, Sonia." She spoke in a girly manner, much for Sonia's laughter, "You know the guys aren't really into nerds like me who can do advanced equations in her head and think boring science experiments are exciting." Twilight said to which Sonia responded by saying;

"Ohhh I don't know I heard my brother say more than once he thought you were kinda sexy, despite your nerdy appearance?" Sonia said to which she sort of blushed at hearing that from Sonic's sister. She then decided to change the subject and asked Sonia how her time away was.

"So Sonia how have things been for you a broad? Have you made any new boyfriends at your boarding school?" To which she rolled her eyes in exasperation at.

"Uhhh not really, my last one was major snobb and the rest there are hardly any better or not that interesting to begin with. That's the problem with being with other upper class prep school brats." Sonia said as she then donned a dirty smirk and said; "Though that hasn't stopped them from trying their luck with me, or ogling at my ass or my other perky traits as well?" She said as they began to laugh together at the comment she just made. As their laughing died down shortly after Sonia then added on; "As for my studies…. they have been boring to be honest, but, thanks to that, I got an invitation from the musical orchestra, to play at Carnegie Hall in New York City! NYC Twilight!" She yelled as the two girls began squealing in delight from the recent news.

However their squealing was so shrill and high pitched, Shadow cringed and covered his ears while he was standing right beside the giddy girls. When they were done, he lowered his hands from his ears and began rubbing his index finger in one of his ear holes as he gritted his teeth.

"Ouch!" He muttered quietly by saying, "That's hurts even harder than the sound of a gunshot." He then rubbed his ears, as he then looked at Twilight, "Twilight, I don't want to seem like an asshole for interrupting your reunion, but we made an agreement."

Twilight looked at him still having a friendly smile and nodded, "Don't worry, Shadow. I remember." She then looked at Sonia, "Sonia, I'd love to chat with you one day very soon and ask more about your studies but…"

"Way to go, Twi." Sonia said smiling, "Rarity invited me to her house as soon as she got the free time, so how about you come to join us?"

Twilight smirked, "I like how it sounds." She said as she and Sonia then exchanged a high five. Twilight then turned to Shadow and said, "I'm ready." to which he sighs a bit annoyed, but still managed to give her a nod. The two then departed towards the food court that was on the third floor.

Sonia was watching them as they were leaving her sight, and soon after they disappeared, Sunset stopped next to her, as she was smiling as well. Sonia then looked at her, still having that smirk.

"That girl out there is Twilight Sparkle." She said, as they continued on their wanderings through the mall, "She's an absolutely awesome girl. I advise you to met with her."

"Oh, I know her, Sonia." Sunset replied with a smirk, "We're friends actually."

Sonia widened her eyes in surprise, "Then why didn't you come to us?" She asked, to which Sunset shrugged, "Dunno, I just didn't want to annoy Shadow with my presence."

"Oh, come on." Sonia moaned, "It doesn't look like he even cares if you're here, or not." She then looked at the direction on where Shadow and Twilight departed, "BTW. Is it me, or Shadow and Twilight has a thing?" She then looked at Sunset, "'Cause something tells me that they're agreement to meet here not for no reasons."

Sunset shrugged, "I don't know, Sonia." She said, "Maybe this is all about Cadence's disappearance?" She then turned sad, "Speaking of which. How's Manic? Is he alright?"

Sonia lowered her head, sad as well, "He didn't call us yesterday." She said sadly, "I suppose he was looking for her." She then looked at Sunset, "I want you to know something about my older brother. When he's losing someone very important, he's taking it very very hard."

Sunset placed a hand on Sonia's shoulder, "Let's have some hope that he's fine." She said, "I do believe so…"

Sonia, though, didn't buy Sunset's calming words, and looked away, "If you are, you don't know my brother at all." She said absolutely hopeless.

 **With Sonic and Charles.**

Meanwhile, Sonic and his uncle entered a cafe on the third floor of the mall, where only a few visitors were. The two examined the interior from left to right out of curiosity, and noticed that three people were sitting near the table on the left corner, two more were sitting on the center, and one person was sitting on the table next to the bar stand. Charles sighed in relief upon seeing that there's no threat, and felt that the worries of his mind start to leave him. Whereas Sonic smirked calmly when his eyes caught the relaxing signs on his uncle's face, as he then looked forward to check the proper table.

That's was before he felt the rumbling on his stomach and some pressure. He then widened his eyes and looked at Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck, I received the call from mother nature." He said a bit nervously and jokingly, "She says that this is the time for an urgent meditation." The actions and expression of his nephew helped Chuck's spirit to rise a bit more as he then smirked and nudged his nephew on the shoulder.

"Go on, you nature lover." He said sarcastically, "I'll be near the bar stand." Sonic smirked back and then he rushed towards the restroom. As he was near, he quickly opened the door, rushed inside and closed it.

Charles couldn't help, but shook his head over Sonic's behavior, and then he turned to the bar stand and walked there.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH…" He suddenly heard Sonic's relaxing groans echoed from the restroom, much for his eyes went wide, and then he and all the visitors turned their gazes towards the toilet, "OH YEAH, BABY! SO COOOOOL…" Chuck then chuckled upon this, and shook his head again, and then he continued his way towards the bar stand. The other visitors decided to not give a lot of attention to those groans, and continued their chats with each other.

All but one visitor. A woman with a multicolored hair, and dressed in a bright pink blouse, white knee-length skirt, and blue shoes, wearing few silver and golden bracelets on her wrists, the golden necklace around her neck. She was staring suspiciously towards the toilet room as if trying to see through. However, after that she's just narrowed her eyes and shook her head from side to side as she then she turned very tired and faced back to the bar stand.

Meanwhile, Charles sat on the stool next to that woman, and looked at the barman, "One cup of Cappuccino, please." He ordered a coffee, prompting the woman to look at him curiously, "Two pieces of sugar." The barman nodded at him with a smile as he then walked off to make the order. Charles then folded his hands together, and his eyes started circling around the cafe in a search of something interesting. When his eyes looked at his left, he spotted a pair of rosy eyes of a pretty beautiful lady who was staring at him curiously. Admiring her curiosity, Charles smiled at her friendly.

"Hello." He said in a friendly manner, though, the lady didn't seem to be a good interlocutor. She then sighed deeply and turned away, as she then took her own cup and sipped some coffee. Charles became questioned of her actions and the expression on her face showed some signs of stress, though, he decided not to bother her as he thought that it was the best thing he could do. He then grabbed the menu and started examining of what they have here.

Meanwhile, a very stressful, almost teary eyed, and devastated Celestia was swiping the photos on her phone gallery with her and Cadence together. Obviously, the loss of her niece, the only person, she ever cared about, besides her little sister, brought a lot of stress and weight on her back, and wrapped the tight chain around her heart. Luna departed on the conference, despite all her protests, but Tia insisted, as she didn't want Luna to be damaged as well as she was.

She adopted Cadence when she found her lying on the doorstep of her house, and because she couldn't have her own children, she gladly adopted a little precious girl herself. She, though, told the truth about her not being her bornchild, but Cadence was never being mean to that, and she very calmly accepted this truth. Celestia saw her growing up, studying, graduating, getting married, divorcing, finding new love again. Yesterday's accident brought her over the edge, and she was constantly crying. She have a hope in her heart that her beloved niece is fine and well, but she still didn't get any news about the progress of finding her.

Unable to stand the emotions and stress that took a control over her, she started a quiet cry. Tears started pouring down on her cheeks, as she then shut her eyes and squinted. She then wiped off the tears and made a deep breath in/out to defeat the grief, and formed an important look on her face. However, she then heard the humming sounds on her right that instantly caught her interest.

Gazing at her neighbor, she widened her eyes, and saw him smiling and humming an old rock and roll song. Seeing that, she decided to take a better look on him. The man she was was dressed in a button red Hawaiian shirt with cargo khakis, shaded sunglasses, and a fishing hat. His hair were regular short, like any adult man might have. His face was adorned by the thick whiskers, beard and mustache. It was look like he was having a good time. Seeing this, she melted into a smile, as seeing someone smiling and having a good time always brought a smile onto her face. She then took a sip of her own coffee. Still looking at him and examining his movements.

Meanwhile, Sonic have left the restroom with his face having a smile of full joy and satisfaction after the 'meditating' process, as he then looked around the cafe to find his uncle, but once he caught the signs of his uncle, he wiped off the smile and replaced by a questioning look as he also recognized Celestia's multi colored long hair. He froze like a statue as he started debating if he should go there, or not, because he didn't want to get caught by his school principal.

Meanwhile, near the barstand, the brewista brought the coffee to Charles.

"Your Cappuccino, sir. Two pieces of sugar as you asked." He said friendly, much for Chuck's joy as he then rubbed the hands against each other and pulled out ten bucks as he gave it to the waiter.

"Leave the change for yourself." He said, "And… your donuts. Are they tasty enough?"

The waiter smiled, "The best in Westopolis, sir." He said excitedly, to which Chuck smirked, "Good." He said, "Make five for me, please."

The waiter nodded, "One moment, sir." He said as he then left. Chuck then sighed in relief and took a sip of his coffee.

"Do not believe in what he just said, sir." A beautiful female voice spoke to him, drawing his interest as he then looked at the woman he saw earlier, and saw her smiling at him friendly and leaning her left hand against the bar stand, "These donuts are absolutely the same as in any other cafe of the city. They only cost more than in the other cafes."

Seeing her smile and realizing that she have some interest in his person, Charles decided to use it as an opportunity. He then smiled at her in response and spoke.

"And you seemed to be an expert in donuts, miss?" He asked a bit jokingly, to which Celestia formed a proud look on her face as she then stretched up, "I am not boasting in any case." She said in her trademark manner, "But I have tasted all the donuts in the whole city for the last twenty years." She then turned to her cup and finished her coffee. Charles took a sip of his own coffee, and turned to her as he got excited.

"Tell me more, please." He said. Celestia found his curiosity very enchanting, and was ready to respond, but then she turned sad and turned away with a sigh. Chuck thought that he offended her and sighed deeply as he lowered his head.

"Sorry about that." He said, prompting her to look at him, "I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize."

Celestia sighed, "That's sweet of you, but you have nothing to apologize for." She said in a calm manner, to which he looked at her, "It's just… this week turned out to be extremely stressful for me. So many problems on my job, and.. Other stuff. I don't even know where to go. Where to escape…"

"I know how you feel, lady." Chuck said understandingly, "This week is totally stressful indeed… " He said as he didn't want to tell her that his friend was killed. He didn't want to scare her with that. He then drummed the fingers on the top of the countertop as he decided to ask another question.

"Though, what's your job?" He asked.

"Oh, my job is probably the most dangerous job you ever heard, mister." Celestia said.

Charles widened his eyes, "What is it?" He asked, "A secret agent?"

Celestia couldn't help, but giggled over his joke, "No. I wish it was, but no…" She said as she appreciated his sense of humor, "I am a school principal."

Chuck formed a fake shocked look on his face, "Whoa." He moaned in an admiration, "You're a really brave woman I have to say. Not so many people would be brave enough to take such responsibility."

Celestia couldn't help but smiled at him thankfully, as she found it very nice. She then turned to him as she leaned her head on her left hand.

"And what's your trade?" She asked as she sounded friendly. Charles felt a bit nervous as he didn't want to tell her the truth about his job, moreover, he didn't want to seem as a snob, so he decided to tell her the half truth.

"Oh, it's nothing big, really." He said, as he then rubbed his neck, "Just an engineer in one industrial company. Though, it doesn't matter anyway, since I got fired one week ago."

Celestia's eyes went wide, "What? Why?" She asked a bit worryingly, to which Charles shrugged off indifferently, as if hinting that it wasn't matter indeed, "Well, they found a replacement for me. I was never a big deal for them, and yeah…" He said a bit nervously. Tia felt sorry for him as she then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She said, "I hope you'll find another job very soon."

Chuck chuckled awkwardly in response, "I hope that too." He said simply. He then shook off the nervousness and gazed upon the beauty of a lady with whom he's interacting. Seeing her good manners, he decided to answer with the same moves and spoke.

"May I ask your name?" He asked.

"Oh, where's my manners." Celestia spoke a bit jokingly, as she then gave him a hand, "It's Celestia Cielos. Nice to meet you." She said the last part with some flirtoise hints, which Charles heard perfectly. He then took her gently by the hand and leaned over it much to her surprise.

"Nice to meet with you, miss Celestia." He said, as he then kissed her warmly on the hand, "My name is Charles Mobodoon." Celestia felt a bit flustered by his gentlemanly act and even discovered a blush on her cheeks, but still she couldn't stand before it. She then smiled affectionately, and giggled at this as she tried to turn away. This touchy moment forced those visitors who saw it to melt into a smile, as seeing two adult people still capable to share some romance is quite adorable. All but one.

A certain teenager who didn't make even one step from the toilet room's door and froze like a statue. He had a shocked look on his face with his mouth opened wide, his left eye widened as well, and his right eye began to twitch as well. Seeing that his 53 years old uncle just picking up his 48 years old school principal made him nervous, obviously. All he could do is stand there and watching their actions, though, secretly hoping that his uncle will fail, because if they'll start dating that would give him serious problems.

That's when he felt the vibrating on the phone inside his jeans pocket. He went out of his trance and shook his head as he then looked at his jeans and pulled out the phone. Seeing his home phone number, Sonic shrugged as he thought that his mom asked him to buy something for a dinner. He then pressed the answer button on his screen and lifted the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, mom?" HE asked, thinking that it was his mother, but only to lift down his eyebrow in question, because it wasn't her, "Who is it?" He asked again, "Yes, it's Sonic on the line…"

While Sonic was talking on the phone, Celestia and Charles were continuing their interactions with one another.

"That act of yours…" Celestia spoke with a blush as she completely gave up to this stranger, "... that was very nice of you. It's so sweet that this world still have gentlemen around."

Charles gave her a wink as he was smirking at her back, "Oh, please." He said, "That's the least I could do for a such beautiful lady such as yourself." Tia couldn't help, but giggled again, and tried to turn away again to hide her blush.

"Oh, come on." She spoke through her giggles, "You're flattering me." She then flashed a thought in her head, "Oh, Tia… You still got it girl…"

Chuck then released her hand and took his coffee, as he lifted it to his lips level, "I believe that stating a fact shouldn't be considered as a flattery." He said, to which she responded with a flirtatious smile of hers and fluttered her eyes at him, "Accept my deepest gratitude, Charles." She said.

"Gratitude is good, but…" Chuck spoke as he moved closer, still holding the coffee on his chest level, "... But I'd like to know…"

"To know…" Tia interrupted, "What?"

"To know if you're free now and could give me some company…" Chuck asked as he moved closer.

Celestia then formed a look of a femme fatale, "I like the sound of that." She said, as the two then silenced and seemed lost inside each other's eyes, when suddenly…

"UNCLE CHUCK!" Sonic's voice boomed behind his back as he then felt a strong push on his shoulders. Both Chuck and Tia jumped out and yelped in suddenness, and the old man then accidentally spilled some coffee right on Celestia's exposed thighs. Tia yelped again because of the burns, and Chuck grabbed his own head with both hands and then he quickly grabbed the napkins. He then started wiping the spilled coffee from Tia's legs, certainly upset by this and feeling a strong sense regret.

"Oh my goodness…" He started apologizing before her, "... I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to do that…" He spoke, wiping off her legs, "Don't worry, please… I'll clean it…"

Celestia, though, believed that he had nothing to apologize for, and though it burns, but not that much, "It's okay, Charles." She said in a calm manner, "It's alright. I am not offended. It's just a splash coffee…"

Chuck then finished with wiping the coffee, and looked into the eyes of Celestia apologetically, as he then folded his hands in a pleading manner, but before he started speaking, Celestia took him by the hand and gave him a wise smile of hers, that instantly returned Charles back to his sense. However, he then frowned and looked at his nephew, totally displeased that Sonic interrupted his moment of interacting with a beautiful and smart lady.

"In the name of the god, Sonic…." He muttered angrily and through his teeth gritted, though, what he didn't know that Celestia threw a look of curiosity when she recognized one of her students, "What in the world are you DOING?!" Sonic, though, had a shocked look on his face when he saw his uncle's anger directed straight at him, but when he looked at Celestia and noticed her surprised look, he smiled at her innocently and gave her a welcoming wave.

"Hi there, Principal C." He greeted her as his voice sounded in an awkward manner. Celestia then narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Hello, Sonic, dear." She greeted him in response. Charles then curved his eyebrows in a questioning manner and looked at Celestia, who still had her own eyes narrowed at Sonic.

"You're the Principal of my nephew?" He asked surprisingly, to which Celestia nodded.

"And you're Sonic's uncle as much as I understand?" She asked as she then crossed her arms and frowned, "Well, that's very good that I met you, because, even though, I already punished your nephew for his yesterday's behavior, and informed his mother about this, I don't mind discussing them with someone older from his family."

Chuck blinked twice as he then looked at Sonic and then looked back at Celestia, but only to frown and giving her a nod.

"Of course, you can have my time, Principal." He spoke, much for Sonic's ugh, and facepalm, "What did he do this time?"

"Well, he ditched the whole school day." Celestia said, to which Charles widened his eyes, "What?" He asked, "Wait. Did it happen in about 12-00 pm?"

Celestia widened her eyes, "Well, yes." She said, "Why?"

Chuck sighed, "I am afraid this is my fault." He said, "You see, I was extremely nervous yesterday, and I had a very serious conversation with his mother which is touching… touching my job, and I guess I scared him so much that he couldn't help, but ran after me to see if everything was okay…" He then scratched the back of his head, "I should've told him and his friends to go back to school, and… I know that this is still a violation of the school discipline, but the only person who is responsible for him doing that is me…"

Celestia then exhaled the air, "Charles, I …"

"Just Charlie." Chuck interrupted her with a smile, much to her smile and nod, "Charlie." She continued, "I know that you're standing for your nephew, but even if it is the truth, the school's discipline must be followed by the students…"

"Principal C." Sonic suddenly interrupted her as he stopped between her and Chuck, and looked into her eyes regretfully, "I am very sorry for interrupting you, but please, I need to talk to my uncle, because it is a family matter." He then looked at Chuck, "Uncle Chuck, I just had a phone call from the Police." Chuck's eyes went wide, as well as Celestia's, "They said that we need to get to the manor right now. They said that it is about Manic."

Charles got intrigued, "What happened to him?" He asked.

"They…" Sonic then leaned over to Chuck's ear and whispered something that prompted Chuck to become even more shocked than he was before. He then looked apologetically at Celestia, and grabbed her by the hands.

"Principal Celestia." He spoke, "I'm deeply apologizing for my department, but I really need to go back to my sister's house. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't do it right now. I'll visit you in the school in the monday, and I'll explain you everything." HE then stood up and then he and Sonic rushed out of the cafe.

Celestia, though, continued to sit there near the counted completely shocked by what just happened, and obviously intrigued by their escapes. She then sighed and pulled out her phone to see what was the time, when suddenly the waiter came and placed a box with the donuts on the top of the counter. He was surprised by the fact that he didn't spot any signs of Chuck here, so he then looked at Celestia.

"He, and where's the man who ordered the donuts?" He asked. Tia then looked at him, then she looked at the donuts, and then she ugh'd and pulled out the purse out of her bag. She gave twenty bucks to the waiter and grabbed the box.

"Leave the change to yourself." She said as she then stood up and quickly left after Sonic and Chuck.

* * *

 **Whoa, I guess Chuck decided to play the game with Celestia to see if he's still young enough for ladies? Wooooohoooo...**

 **Anyways, that's only the first part, and the second is somewhere near... I guess.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**In the Mall with Shadow and Twilight.**

Shadow was sitting at a table with Twilight, leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the table, sipping on his cola, while Twilight was eating her burger, albeit very sloppy as she was attempting to discuss their course of action while ramming the burger in her mouth, making her words slightly incoherent as she ranted on, sprayed food across the table while doing so, some even managing to get on Shadow's face and shirt as she was talking, while carrying oblivious of her manners. While Shadow had a slightly perturbed look on his face all the while.

Though his feeling remained damaged about Sunset Shimmer, even she wasn't that unconscientious about how she conducted herself…. most of the time.

"Oh well." He thought to himself as Twilight carried on; "I guess there is no such thing as the perfect girl, though this might explain why she doesn't have any boyfriends, despite being pretty easy on the eyes for a nerd all things considered?" Shadow thought to himself as he raised a quizzical eyebrow at Twilight's display.

However as she was cramming more in her mouth making her speech all the more incoherent to hear as well as increasing the amount of mess she was making around her he then began calmly but quickly and efficiently thought it was time to reframe her actions before more coherence could be lost as well as the amount of food from Twilight's mouth…. as well as keep her from choking as well.

"Whoa, whoa Twilight…. slow down." Shadow said calmly yet sternly to her so as to finally get her attention, as she looked at him with widened eyes and her mouth full and dripping with food as she looked at him.

He then looked straight in her eyes with a stone cold emotionless face, as it felt like to Twilight he was peering straight into her soul, as he calmly said;

"Swallow your food first before you speak…" He said as Twilight couldn't help but feel a small spark go off deep within her as he looked at her like that, as she shakely took a napkin and wiped off her face delicately as she didn't know whether to feel unnerved or frazzled from that gaze he gave her as she collected herself.

She then reached into her bag and took out a Manila folder with the information Vector had given to her the previous day.

"Yeah, sorry." She said as she swallowed the food and continued to speak with a normal human speech, "So, as I was saying, Vector's guess that Sombra is a big fan of retro-cars was absolutely true." She took a sip of her cola and continued, "He built a large hangar on the property of his house where he holds all the collection, consists of fifty two retro cars or made in a retro style…" She then reached into her bag to pull out the huge and fat folder and with much struggling placed it on the top of the table. Shadow's eyes went wide, when he saw the size of that file folder, as he then picked it up. He moved it closer to him and opened it on the first page. Seeing that Shadow showed an interest to the information she found, Twilight formed a proud smile on her face as she continued.

"This folder contains the full information about Sombra's life." She spoke, "His childhood, teenage, adult life. When he started his business, when he developed the first contract. How many people worked with him, how many girls he had. His home address, his phone number. All we need."

Shadow flipped the page, "Hmmm…" He hummed, "There's a lot of information. Perhaps the police collected those for years?"

"Two years to be exact." Twilight corrected, prompting Shadow to lift his head up and to look at her, "And not only the Police laid their hand onto this information. FBI also shared some fact they found about Sombra. Unfortunately, they didn't find even one clear piece of evidence that would be enough to jail him. He paid his taxes perfectly in time, his official business also didn't cause any suspicions. They only had some testimonies from the side of the people who used to work with him. According to their words, Sombra was working on his criminal deals with the help of the major professionals."

"And catching at least one of them frightened off all the big fish that could get caught in the baited trap." Shadow concluded as he then threw his full attention on the pages as he was flipping one page after another, "Gerald told me once, that neither police or FBI would never catch him, because he has a good team of lawyers and also a good cover from the side of the high politicians." He shook his head as he then narrowed his eyes. Twilight's face turned sad when Shadow said this as she then leaned her head against her left hand and scanned the food court.

"My brother said me the same thing, when he returned back one day." She said a bit sadly, "He also said that Sombra is never leaves any important witnesses alive." She then closed looked at him, "They tried to send a man undercover to penetrate into Sombra's gang, but he's checks all of his people that he hires. But why in the world would he need Cadence for?"

Shadow looked up at her, "I see that the Police have suspected him of drug dealing?" He asked, referring to the page he have just read, as he then showed it to her and pointed a finger on the photo with the transparent pills that were made in the form of the heart, "Crystal Heart if I read it correctly."

Twilight nodded, "Uh-huh." She said, "Why?"

Shadow then folded his hands together, "I have no intention to scare you or something, but…" He spoke, "... making drugs is a chemistry, and Cadence was a chemistry specialist." Twilight's eyes went wide, "Maybe she offered some help?"

Twilight gave him a look of disbelief, "What?" She asked sarcastically, "Cadence? Offering help from a well known criminal? That's nonsense, Shadow. And if it was a joke, than it wasn't funny at all." Twilight scowled at him.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Who said that I'm joking, Twilight?" He asked calmly as he then closed the file, "I am just trying to draw a conclusion here. The teacher's salary is not a wealth, and remember that she passed through the divorce, and divorces are pretty expensive, consist of paying to the attorneys and… you know all those things. Remember professor White?"

Twilight sighed, "Shadow, Cadence is not a professor White." She said, "Professor white was poor in the very beginning, moreover, as his wife said, he was doing it strictly for making easy money." She then widened her eyes, "Cadence have Luna and Celestia as their aunts, and Manic, who, for a minute, have his own recording business, and also a member of one of the wealthiest families in the city."

Shadow rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he pondered over her conclusion, but only to sigh and nodding as he then returned his eyes to the file and opened it again.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, "That doesn't sound like her." when he flipped the page he frowned, "Sombra's mansion is under the round-the-clock supervision?" He asked as he then looked at Twilight. The girl nodded in response as she then stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes." She said as she looked down at the page to see the property's plan, "It guarded around the perimeter, and the Police is conducting the round-the-clock surveillance, however, there's one thing that needs to be mentioned. Sombra is not letting anyone inside except during the times of emergency situations. Even his desperados aren't allowed to be inside if the situation doesn't requires it. And that means that once we're inside we will have more chances than from the outside."

Shadow sighed in disappointment, "Yeah, easier said than done." He said as he then looked at her, "We need to get inside first, and considering that few dozens of desperados guarding him twenty four seven, and the police are watching him from the outside, that's like storming a medieval castle, or the Pentagon, or… the Forbidden City. That's just impossible." Twilight smirked at him as she then wrapped her arm around Shadow.

"There's nothing impossible in this world, partner." She said with a note of a pride in her voice, as she and Shadow then looked at the files and Twilight flipped the pages. As soon as she found the page with a scan of the city plan with red lines drawn, she pointed her finger on the sheet.

"I googled out the information about the old sewer tubes that leads from this house to the old industrial area." She said with more pride in her voice, "These pipes are not on the map, because they're so old, and the plan was redrawn many times since those times. They're leading directly to Sombra's mansion, and stops right under house. This might be our chance to get inside and to leave the house completely unnoticed."

Shadow was looking at her with wide eyes, amazed by the fact that she's not only got the information about Sombra, but also about the secret underpass unnoticed even by the Police and Sombra himself. He then formed a smirk on his face as he admired this.

"Great job, Twilight." He said, prompting her to smile shyly and giggle, "You're a real talent in a search of information. Maybe you should do your brother's job?" Twilight then finished her giggles and approached her own chair, as she then sat down and took her cup of cola.

"You're flattering me, Shadow." She said a bit sarcastically, "Though, I'd think about your proposal." she then stick the straw into her mouth and continued drinking her cola.

Shadow shook his head as he then continued to read the file and the information inside, "I guess we need to return this file back into your brother's office until he realized that something is missing." He said. Twilight, though, giggled again, as she then drank out her cola and placed a cup on the top of the table.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said, "This is not exactly his file, this is the copy that I made yesterday and last night on his Xerox machine." Shadow looked at her again, "We can have it as long as we need, or want." She said closing her eyes as she had a pleased smile on her face as she sipped her drink.

The boy then shook his head again and closed the file as he then rested himself on the chair comfortably and crossed his arms around his chest. He shoot another smirk towards his partner still amazed by her skills.

"I've never been more impressed in my entire life, Twilight Sparkle." He said again, "Good job you did there. Congratulation."

"Thank you very much, Shadow Kintobor." Twilight said as she crossed her legs, "Though, it's a pity that I won't get any well deserved credits for this job."

Shadow shrugged, "Now I know why you're so happy today." He said, "You think that now while having this, we can save your sister?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes." She said as she leaned her head on her hands, "I see no reasons that might interrupt our rescuing mission. Why are you asking, though?"

Shadow sighed, as he then wiped off the smirk on his face, "Just…" He said as he sighed again, "Twilight, we don't know exactly if she's there, or not. Sombra maybe hiding her somewhere else, where only he knows."

Twilight sighed as well, "I know." She said, as he turned sad again, "I knew that you'll mention that issue, but…" She then smiled again, "You'll be with me. You can knock Sombra out, then we'll drag him out of his house to the industrial area, and you'll ask him 'nicely' about Cadence's whereabouts."

Shadow became dumbfounded, "And how do you think he'll tell me?" He asked Twilight. Twilight then blushed a bit, and turned shy as she remembered him carrying her carefully with only one hand, and opened her mouth to speak. But that's when her phone got the notification. She and Shadow then widened their eyes as they both looked at Twilight's phone that was on the table.

Twilight then picked it up and taped the touch screen to see she just received a text message from Sunset, and then tapped again to access the message sent from her. Twilight's eyes then widened from behind her glasses at the message sent from Sunset.

" Oh no... It's from Sunset, she said Sonic got a message from the Police and Manic is wanted by the Police for something!" She cried but then her eyes narrowed into a look of quizzical confusion; "Wait? Since when did Sunset start hanging around with Sonic?" She said as she realized the oddity of this sudden interest in each other's company.

Shadow's face also expressed some disbelief around Twilight's statement, as he then put a finger to his chin and spoke, "That's really odd." He spoke, "I don't remember them being around each other since… never." He then crossed his arms his around chest and looked at Twilight with a frown, "Though, does it hints at that she wanted to drop me for him?" He then silenced and shook his head hard as he remembered something; "Hold on, we have a more important issues for now on. Don't distract yourself."

Twilight widened her eyes too, and shook that off her mind, as she then frowned in seriousity, "Yes, you're right." She said, as she then looked at the phone again, "Manic is wanted by the police. I guess that's explain why my brother was so nervous this morning." She then looked at Shadow, "However, why would they suddenly be after him, he didn't do anything…" She then silenced as she formed a shocked look as she realized what's the problem, "Wait." She moaned in shock.

Shadow deepened his frown, "Manic knows about Sombra." He stated, to which Twilight nodded.

"He went to find Cadence, and Sombra is the main suspect in her disappearance." She said, still shocked, "He might be…"

"He might've kidnapped him, so he could beat it out of him for the whereabouts of your sister?" Shadow continued her thoughts, "Or even worse."

Twilight nodded, "Yes, exactly!" She stated with her voice sounded more worried, "Exactly! Shadow, we don't have any time to waste!" She then grabbed the file and hid it back into her bag, and then she jumped out of her chair and ran over to Shadow, "Come on!" She said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of his chair, much for Shadow's disbelief.

"Twilight?" He asked shocked.

"No time for talk, Shadow!" Twilight said with urgency and alarm, "Cadence and Manic are in trouble and we need to find out what is going on right now and save them. The more time we waste, the more less likely to prove that she's safe or dead and the possibility Manic gets life imprisonment!" she was saying as she struggled to pull Shadow to the left side exit of the mall. Shadow, however, decided that he's done with this, and simply stopped his way and froze dead in his tracks. Twilight continued on pulling him towards the exit, giving her biggest attempt by heaving with both arms and dragging on the balls of her heels, but it was useless. Shadow was too heavy.

The young man then sighed in disappointment, as he then took her by the hand, "Twilight!" He said absolutely calmly. Twilight then frowned at him deeply and bared her teeth.

"WHAT?" She asked loudly with her voice now developing the big hint of anger.

"My bike is parked on the other side of the mall!" Shadow said with much restrain as he could muster through Twilight's anxiety attack. To which Twilight replaced the expression on her face by an awkward blush and nervous look. She then shoot a sheepish smile at him and giggled.

"Oh… Uhhhh… right… uhhh…. Sorry about that?" She said as she tried to sound like an innocent flower, "Lead the way?"

Shadow exhaled from his nose and sharply shook off Twilight's grip to which she lifted her arms on the face level in a defensive manner. The young man then turned away from her and hid his hands inside the pockets of his jacket as he walked to the direction opposite to where Twilight was walking. As he passed their table, he grabbed Twilight's phone forgotten by her because of her anxiety.

The purple and pink haired girl then gulped deeply as she then followed him quietly, not wanting to make another attack and making Shadow more disappointed about her.

 **Meanwhile on the way to Hedgings Manion.**

Sonic was at the driver side of his Nissan GTR as he drove their house from the mall as he tried to offer his sister some comfort on the passenger side of his car. As she began to start having an anxiety attack of her own when she had heard the dire news, as she began shaking from fright on what they could possible learn about Manic, from the police. Sonic then began to reach over and give his sister a reassuring gesture, by holding her hand, hoping it would calm her down.

"Don't worry, like I said in the Mall, I'm sure this is a major misunderstanding on there part, I'm sure that this can all can easily resolved." He said to Sonia, though he doubted his own words he was offering. That's when Sonia gave him a look of concern on his part, as she said.

"I don't know? It sounds more like a set up if you ask me? Our brother probably most likely made a lot of enemies that would love to see him behind bars, along with the other animals he's put away too." Sonia said with a very distinct tone of fear in her voice at what this could mean for him and the rest of her family as well. Knowing this could potentially ruin their lives if things like this continued.

Meanwhile in a taxi cab that was following close by Sonic's GTR. Sunset was sending text messages to all of her friends on the latest update on what was going on, seeing as they would like to be kept in the loop about what was going on, as she sat in the front seat of the cab. While in the backseat of the cab, Charles was explaining the situation to Principal Celestia, as she somehow inclined to come along with them to learn what was going on, and how this might most likely be connected with the disappearance of her Niece, Cadence.

"And for the next week I was hiding in my nephew's studio room's locker room." Charles finished his story, "I simply wanted to be sure that Black Arms forgot about me and thought that I escaped in another country or something." He then looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth, principal. I didn't want to scare you with my story because it's obviously not a fairy tale."

Celestia however couldn't help but look at this doubtfully at how Chuck decided to handle the problem, instead of letting the local authorities handle the situation.

"And you really thought that was the most responsible course of action to take? Not only endangering yourself but others around you by blackmailing a multi-billion dollar company with arms dealing, not to mention getting your own family involved in this affair?" Celestia question incredulously at his questionable tactics at the situation.

Chuck however scratched his head in uncertainty as he then began to say; "Principal Celestia… I was against a billion dollar company that if corrupt would of crushed me with their political connections. And also, think better... Who's to say they didn't have any police on their payroll either to look the other way as well? The only regret I have now is getting involved with them in the first place….. *sigh*... I guess Aleena was right, about them." Chuck reluctantly admitted to Celestia as he now saw the pickle he was in now because of this.

Tia then shook her head and looked out of the car's window, "And to think I thought I finally found a man with a good head on his shoulders… *sigh*... I guess that's what I get for making blind assumptions at my age, now I know where Sonic gets his less then sound judgement from?" Tia said, as Chuck glared and huffed at her.

"That's a very smug and naive statement from someone who should know the world is not cut and dry in black and white. You'd think at your age you'd be wise enough to see that not have your nose so close to the grindstone you don't notice it's being eroded away?" Chuck managed to say; "Instead of something more obvious and crass as; this coming from your own family getting abducted and you have the gall to not to empathize with the plight I'm in?" As he knew that would set her off, and that was the last thing that he needed right now. "Why do women always have to act so cold all the time?" Chuck thought to himself.

Celestia frowned offendedly on his statement, as she then crossed her arms, "That was rude." She said unamused.

Charles looked at her, frowning as well, "Well, excuse me, but sometimes the truth can be rude." He barked softly in response. Celestia huffed in return and turned away. Charles humphed and turned away from her as well.

Sunset, who was watching this scene with her eyes narrowed, had some awkward thoughts about how the old people are quarreling with each other and she was highly jealous of them because their quarrel went much softer than her own quarrel with Shadow. She then shook her head and turned away from them, letting them to find the solution of their problem by themselves.

Meanwhile, Tia and Chuck were still having their backs turned to one another, but surprisingly, no longer frowning, but more likely feeling awkward for this silly quarrel. Not only because of the misunderstanding of one another, but also because they're knowing each other a but more than one hour. They then looked at each other to exchange the looks of regret that later led to a synchronized sigh.

"I beg your pardon, Principal." Charles said as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess I should've watched my own words…"

"No, no... " Celestia stopped him, as she started rubbing her bared left shoulder, "That's okay. It is I who should've watched my own words. Who am I to teach a life lesson to an adult man…"

Chuck then sighed, "They say that your whole life is a lesson, and we're all here to learn something new all the time." He said quit sadly, "You're in the right to teach me some life lessons, if you think it's the proper decision… It's just… I don't want to think that I'm excusing my rude behavior, but my nephew is accused of something he'd never do in his life…"

"I feel you, Charlie." Celestia softly interrupted him, and took him by the hand, "And… I don't want to say anything about it, but… I think it's because of my niece."

Chuck's eyes went wide, "What?" He asked, "What makes you think so?"

Tia sighed, "Oh, Charlie." She spoke softly, "The thing is, that your nephew is dating my dearest niece…" She then developed some tears, whereas Chuck found himself intrigued, "... Who had gone missing since yesterday, and nobody knows where she is…"

"She got kidnapped next to the school, right?" Chuck asked a question, prompting Celestia to look at him, "You niece's name is… Cadence?"

Celestia nodded as she then sobbed and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the tears from her eyes, "Yes." She said, "Manic told you about her?"

"No." Chuck said sadly, as he then lowered his head, "But I do remember him trying to call her out on the phone when he was driving towards your school. He looked really devastated." He then looked at her, "Look, I want you to not being worried for your niece. Whoever did that, he'd better make sure for her that she's okay, otherwise, he, or she will be in real trouble for getting away with that."

"I do believe so." Celestia said as she then smiled at him, "Thanks a lot for your support." Chuck was only about to silently return her smile with a smile of his own, and then the two looked forward to see where they are. Turned out they were speaking very long, because they were already near the main gates of the Hedgings Mansion.

The gates opened with no problem, and the two cars quickly drove inside the property. Inside the taxi car Sunset formed a worried look on her face as she noticed at least six police cars standing near the main entrance. She saw that there were no policemen outside and likely all of them were in the house. She then shook her head and turned to the back seat to face with Celestia and Chuck.

"Looks like shit just got real." She quoted a bit dirty, but none of the adults paid an attention to her dirty S word, so the cars then stopped carefully.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sonia have left the Nissan, and stopped next to each other. They examined the courtyard of their house silently to try to count on how many policemen have arrived. They counted nine cars, considering the very well known Dodge Charger. But what surprised them the most is the civil expensive Maybach sedan standing closest to the entrance door than any other. Both Hedgings twins developed some kind of anxiety, because it was the car of the father.

"Daddy." Sonia whispered silently. Sonic then shook his head and looked at Sonia. He then took her by the hand, what prompted her to look at him.

"That's okay, Sonia." Sonic repeated again and again, trying to give the comfort to his sister, "Hear me? That's just a misunderstanding." Sonia tried to be as confident as him, as she then formed a confident frown and nodded at him. That's when Sunset, Celestia and Chuck approached the two, and stopped on their right.

"Kids?" Chuck called them out, but he didn't get an answer. Before he asked another question, Sonic and Sonia both approached the building, still hand in hand. Just as they disappeared inside Sunset got confused by that.

"Why they didn't speak a word?" She asked, to which Celestia replied by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Their brother is accused in a murder, my dear Sunset." She said softly, "They're still can't believe this to be real, and they're shocked and scared." She then widened her eyes as she caught the sign of Maybach, but only to lower her head and shaking it softly, "Oh, no…" She then looked at Chuck, "Charlie…"

"Yes. I see that too." Chuck replied sadly, knowing what she means, "The daddy's home."

Sunset's eyes went wide in surprise, as she then looked at Chuck, "Ummm, Mr Mobodoon." She called him out, "That Maybach out there… it belongs…"

"To Julles Hedgings." Chuck finished for her, "Yes." He then shook his head and headed towards the entrance door, "I hope that this time their meeting will be okay."

Celestia sighed as she then looked at Sunset, "Sunset, can you please wait outside?" She asked her in a kind manner, "I don't think that the policemen will let you to enter the house, since you're not old enough and not a member of the family."

Sunset experienced a bit of disappointment about this and sighed deeply, but still she didn't want to argue with the school Principal, and simply gave her a nod. She then turned away, and pulled out her phone to check on if she got the responding messages. Tia sighed upon seeing this, and headed after Chuck to see what is going on, and to learn the last news about her niece.

 **Meanwhile inside the Mansion.**

The Hedgings twins found themselves in the living room of their house to see at least five policemen standing quietly in the different corners of the house close to the windows. They saw them looking through the window glasses as if trying to find any sign of Manic.

"As if the president himself arrived." Sonic noted sarcastically, however, that's when they heard a man's screams from the side of the kitchen. They both looked there to see the door ajar, through which an angry voice of their father echoed across the house.

"That's because you can't perform your job properly, Captain!" They heard Julles' angry voice was sending words of obscenities and displeasure towards, perhaps, Abraham Tower.

"Mr Hedgings, calm down, please!" They also heard an old police Captain calm demand. Though, perhaps, it was a pointless request. The teens then rushed there to see what is going on, and opened the door as they looked inside.

Inside they saw few policemen standing close to the dining couch, their mother sitting on the very same couch and crying into her hands, and in the centre of it all, Captain Abraham Tower standing in like a statue before their father, who was obviously angered by fear.

"Me?" Julles asked, "Calm down? How can I calm down if you're accusing my son of something he'd never do in his life?"

"Mr Hedgings, all I do is my job of protecting innocent people." Captain Tower said as his voice still sounded flat and emotionless, "Your oldest son have been caught red handed, resisted the arrest, and the policemen who tried to arrest him got beaten by him. And in summary, resisting arrest, assaulting the police officer in the performance, and the suspicion of murder. More than enough for you to calm down, and cooperating with the Police."

Julles, though, gave him an enraged look, "If you'd perform your job properly, Captain, my son would never get the false accusation." He barked at him, though, the Police officer was tough as a rock and an unbent as an adamantium poll to become emotional, "Don't you see the set up? My son would never perform such a terrible act. And if what you said about his vigilante actions is a truth, then it makes me even more proud, because he's performing your job better than you!"

"Daddy…" Julles suddenly heard the quiet cry of his daughter, much for him to switch his attention from an old policeman, and to look towards the kitchen's door, to see his daughter and his son standing in the doorway. He saw Sonia's teary eyes saw that frightened emotion on her face. That's was enough for him to cease to be angry, as he then turned sad and concerned, and turned to face them. Sonia then lost the control over her emotions and rushed at her father as she then attacked him with opened arms and hugged him as tight as she only could.

"Daddy…" She cried softly into his shoulder. Julles wrapped his own arms around Sonia as he placed his left hand on the back of her hair and started caressing her gently. He then kissed her warmly on the forehead.

"My beloved little princess." He whispered kindly, "I missed you so much…", Captain Tower, though, was unamused by the sudden interruption of his conversation with Julles, still decided to give them a short moment for their reunion.

Sonic, though, felt an emotional breakdown, as seeing his father before him, he experienced both anger and dismay. He wanted to tell all he thought about Jules' actions, but on the other hand he didn't want to lose him again and also wanted to apologize for his own actions. He then slowly approached the two.

Meanwhile, Jules finished their hug with Sonia and looked deeply into her tears filled eyes. He then used his thumbs to wipe off her tears.

"Sonia, please go to your mom." He whispered quietly, against which Sonia had nothing to argue with, and gave him a simple nod. She then quickly and silently walked over to her mother to give her a comfort Aleena needed, as she then sat down next to her, and hugged her mother tighty around the shoulders. Meanwhile, Jules looked at Sonic, who was already near. The father and son looked deeply into the eyes of one another, both were sad and regretful for their actions in the past. Jules decided to speak first.

"Sonic, I…" However, just after he said these two words, Sonic hugged his father tightly and buried his face into Jules' shoulder. Jules himself was surprised by that, however, he's still manage to return Sonic's hug and patted him softly on the back.

"Dad." Sonic cried, "I'm sorry… I was such an idiot... "

"Stop it!" Jules kindly said, as he then broke the hug and looked into the eyes of his son, "Stop it! Stop it! You have nothing to regret for, hear me? What happened between me and your mom was never your fault! You're my son, and I am proud of what you are!... *sigh*... This is me who should apologize and begging your forgiveness! It is me who is the biggest idiot… The only idiot in this room!"

One of the cops suddenly grinned, as he then 'coughed'; "... *cough*... So… *cough*... true…"

"Shut up!" Tower suddenly barked at the coughing cop, as he shot a glare towards him. The cop dropped some sweat upon seeing his boss' unamused glare, though, he decided to pretend that he did nothing and simply started unassumingly scanning the room. Abraham then sighed deeply and looked at Sonic.

"My boy." He called him out as he walked over to the two, what prompted them to break their hug and to turn their gazes towards the old policeman. They saw him towering over them two and shooting that cynical look of a professional cop who have seen a lot of shit.

"I have some questions for you and your sister. Whether you like it or not, I need an answer." The Police high officer said in his trademark calm manner. Jules, though, frowned at him as a sign that he won't let it to happen.

"For the sake of god, Captain Tower." He spoke as he tried to stay calm, "Please, leave my children alone. They know nothing about Manic's whereabouts."

Tower looked at him, "If so, your son have nothing to worry about." He said absolutely confidentiality, before he looked back at Sonic and continued to speak with him, "Sonic, I hope I am in no need of informing you about us suspecting your brother in a murder."

Sonic felt like something figuratively struck him right into the chest. He lowered his head in the moment of anger, as he didn't want the old Police officer to see his emotional breakdown and rage. He knew very well that Tower can clearly see the lie and truth with only looking into the eyes of the person he sees before him, so he decided to make a short pause. After his anger died down, he made a deep sigh and lowered his eyes up to look into the eyes of the Police Captain.

"No, sir." Was the only thing he managed to say. Abraham nodded at him in return, and spoke again.

"Considering your sister's emotional breakdown, I believe that asking her about the recent events touching Manuel is pointless. Am I right?" He asked again as he sounds as cold as before. Sonic nodded wordlessly.

"Very well." Abraham said again, "When did you see your brother last time?"

"Here." Sonic answered calmly, as he felt his father was keeping his arm over Sonic's shoulders, "Before we went back to school. I asked him about what he wants to do now... after Cadence is gone missing…"

"Your mother said that you and a group of your friends skipped the school day." Tower asked again, as he lifted up his eyebrow, mich for Sonic's nervousness and for Jules' shock. The father then looked at son with wide eyes, to which Sonic cringed.

"What?" Jules asked intrigued. That's when Aleena's cry have finally died down, and she then lifted her eyes up to see her daughter's face and noticed the beautiful kind smile of hers. Aleena smiled back as she then hugged her daughter again. Sonic noticed that and looked at his dad.

"Ummm… dad, mom feels better now." He said nervously, and hoping that Jules will buy it. Jules obviously didn't buy it, but formed a disapproving expression on his face and slowly walked over to Aleena.

Meanwhile, behind the entrance doors, Celestia and Chuck were watching this scene with sad looks on their faces. Especially Charles was depressed, because seeing his sister in tears, he regretted for not being brave enough for entering the kitchen and being caught by Abraham Tower. Celestia felt sad, too, because she clearly shared Aleena's feelings about losing a child.

"You sure about it?" Chuck asked Tia as they then looked into the eyes of one another, "We don't know if he's bribed by Acorn Inc, or not."

"Positive." Celestia said quietly, "He's one of those people to whom you can trust. Tell him about your and Gerald's research, and he will contact with needed people from the FBI, and they will start their investigation."

"How do you know?" Charles questioned again.

Celestia sighed, "I just know it very well, Charlie." She said softly, "He investigated many politicians and business people who were suspected in dark crimes and being corrupted for more than forty years. He's absolutely competent about it. Believe me." She then finished her sentence with a beautiful and wise smile of her, thus letting him know that she's on his side in this issue. Chuck, though, liked that smile of hers, but he was still highly doubtful about it. He then looked through the door inside the kitchen. Realizing that he have nothing to lose anyways, and he need to stand an honour of his friend, Chuck frowned and looked at Tia. He then gave her a confident nod.

"Alright, you're absolutely right." He said, as he then suddenly smirked, "But only if you will accept my invitation on a hanging out."

Tia answered a smirk of a femme fatale, and wrapped her arms around his left arm, "Oh, I accepted it already, remember?" She asked him in a seductive manner, "Back in the cafe when I said that I am all for that idea." The two then looked at the door, and Celestia opened it widely.

Meanwhile, Abraham and Sonic were both watching the family members have finally calmed down and saw Jules is kneeling before Aleena and Sonia and holding their hands by saying soothing words to calm them down. Seeing that the things went more calm, Tower turned to Sonic to continue their conversation. However… Suddenly…

"Captain Tower!" a lovely female voice boomed from the side of the kitchen entrance doors, much for Tower's ugh, as he knew that voice way too well after yesterday. Sonic, though, squealed a little bit in a surprise when he heard Celestia's voice and cringed even more. They then looked at the doorways to see Chuck and Tia walking straight to them. Surprisingly enough, the rest of the cops and the Hedgings family looked at where the rest were looking.

"Principal Celestia?" Jules asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sonia then took him by the hand, prompting him to look at her, "Dad." She whispered, "It's okay."

"Not being rude, miss Cielos, but if you're not a member of a family, or having a relevant information, so I'll ask you to leave." Abraham Tower said in a slightly demanding manner, though his voice sounded surprisingly calm. Celestia, though, didn't give up as she then looked straight into his eyes as she gave him a confident look.

"I am indeed not the relative to the Hedgings, but their son you're talking about is dating my niece, who is also considered lost since yesterday." She said in her trademark manner.

Captain sighed deeply, "Miss Cielos, we're trying our best in searching your niece." He said in a more calm manner.

"I know the quote, Captain." Celestia spoke again, "But still, since this case is straightly connected with the case of my niece then I have a complete right to be here." She then looked at Chuck, "So as him." Chuck widened his eyes in a surprise as he then looked at her, but only to see her nervous nods. He then shook his head hard to return back to his sense, and looked at the policeman.

"Yes, Miss Celestia is right." He said, trying to sound confident, but his voice still gave some hints of fright before the guess that Tower might be a corrupted policeman. Tower, though, lifted up his eyebrow in question.

"Who are you, sir?" He asked.

"Charles Mobodoon." Chuck said, "Aleena Hedgings is my little sister."

Tower then narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid, that your testimonies won't help us a lot, Mr Mobodoon." He said a bit disappointed, "Your sister already told us everything."

Chuck's eyes went wide, "She did?" to which Tower nodded confidently.

"Yes." He said, "But as a member of a family you indeed have a complete right to be here to support them." He then stepped out of the way of Charles and Tia so they could walk over to the rest of the family. Much for the surprise of the two, because they thought that he's not in an interest of Acorn Inc blackmail crime. Without finding a better solution, they simply walked over to the rest.

Tower then turned at Sonic, "Did you have any contacts with your brother after your last meeting?" He asked quietly.

Sonic nodded with a sigh, "Yes, captain." He said, "We had a message chat."

"And after that?"

"Nothing, sir." Sonic said sadly, "Only silence. I thought he got back home to get some sleep…"

"Or making his own research?" Tower picked up a thought as he frowned, "Didn't he tell anything to you about doing his own mission on rescuing his girlfriend?"

Sonic got slightly confused by his question, "Ummm… I…" He then pulled out his phone, "I still have the message line, you can check this out if you want."

"No." Captain stopped him, "Your words is enough. You can be free..." Sonic was surprised by this at first, but then he decided to use it as a chance and walked back to his mom, dad, sister, uncle, and… school principal. He then hugged with his uncle.

Tower, though, continued to stand there silently and watching them all reunited. He then looked at the other policemen and nodded them all towards the exit door to leave the family alone for now. They nodded at him and silently headed to the exit doors. After they left, Tower looked at the Hedgings family and Celestia to see that Tia was now sitting on Aleena's right, Sonia on her left as they both were soothing her down. Chuck is standing above the couch and hugging with Sonic, whereas Jules is walking back and forth. He then frowned.

"Mister Hedgings." He called out to him, much for Jules' irritation as he glanced at Abraham with a frown on his face.

"What do you need, Captain?" He asked annoyed.

Tower clearly saw that, "If Manuel will try to contact you on the phone, e-mail, or anything else, tell us about it as fast as you can." He said as he then walked closer, "And if you really think that I am getting any pleasure for informing you about it, think again. I have been working in the Police Department more than forty years and I heard a lot of things into my address, though, I have nothing to do but my job. Trust me, that I hate bringing bad news to anyone, especially none the less than someone like yourself!" He then turned away from him and left the kitchen.

Jules was still standing there in a slight bafflement from the words of the old policeman about the emotions he feels when bringing the bad news to the families, and he might understand that he hates that. However, he now had much more important things on the topic, so he then walked over to the his family, practically to his wife and children.

While Aleena was still recovering from the emotional breakdown of hers surrounded by her son and daughter, and Celestia, Chuck decided to say hello to Jules, as he then walked over to him with a narrowed look on his face. Jules and Chuck then stopped in front of each other, as they gazed into the eyes of one another. Chuck then sighed and placed his left hand on Jules' shoulder.

"Hello, Jules." He said calmly, and somehow sarcastically. Jules answered his greeting with a smile of his.

"Hello, Charlie." He replied, "Nice to see you again…"

Chuck then crossed his arms around his chest, "My guess… You arrived here after the Police call?" He asked him being skeptical about his appearance. Jules, though, shook his head.

"No." He said, "I was planning to see my children anyways, but… I received Tower's call, yeah." He then lifted up his eyebrow, "You're going to kick my ass?" He asked quietly, to which Chuck chuckled.

"No." He said jokingly, "At least not in front of your children I'm not." The two then looked back at Aleena, who was no longer crying, and seemed slightly recovered after all she heard today, and saw her lifting her eyes up and looking at Chuck and Jules.

Jules then sighed upon seeing the look on the face of his ex-wife, and then he decided to take the hit for himself since this was happening. He then walked over to her and kneeled before her to be on the same eye level. He have met with the unpleasant expression of hers, though, they both knew that the fate of their oldest son is more important than their feelings to each other.

"I can see that you're not pleased to see me." Jules spoke calmly, "Trust me, I am not eager to appear before your eyes, too."

"I know, Jules." Aleena spoke confidently, "I know. I also know why you came here. It's saturday." She then gave him a dirty smile of sarcasm, "Despite my thoughts about you, you're always fulfilling your promise."

Sonia and Sonic then stood up and walked closer to their parents, "Mom. Dad." Sonia spoke, prompting them to look at their children, "Can you please, not be doing this, at least now? Manic is in danger, and we need to stick together. For him."

"Yes, Sonia is right." Sonic caught her thoughts, "Forget about all the things that happened between you two, at least for a short time, until Manic's innocence will be proven. We both need you."

Aleena then gave them a concerned look and walked over to them two, "Oh, my dear." She spoke softly, "Of course we won't. I didn't even have any intention of doing that, especially your father." She then looked at Jules with a frown, "Am I right Jules?"

Jules, though, wasn't pleased by her rude manner of speaking with him, and even gave her an offended look, though, he wasn't going to start a quarrel in front of their children. He then nodded at her and walked closer to Sonic and Sonia.

"Yes, you're right." He said as he then hugged them both, "Come here, you two." The twins, though, were surprised by his sudden embrace, but they accepted it as they did, as they returned the gesture. Sonia then rested her head on Jules shoulder and nuzzled against it.

Aleena shook her head over her children's behavior, and then she threw her yes towards Celestia, who was sitting with a head lowered, and her eyes fixed on the floor. Aleena knew why she was that upset. She then walked closer to her and sat next to her as she took her by the hand.

"Tia." She said softly, to which Tia sighed.

"You think he went after her, as well Aleena?" She asked with a strong hint of sadness in her voice. Aleena then threw her left arm over Celestia's shoulders, and put her right hand on her right shoulder.

"Isn't that obvious?" Aleena asked softly, "Your niece is means more to him than life itself. He just couldn't act differently… unfortunately for us… *sigh*... no offense." She said in a deadpanned tone to Celestia

Chuck then placed both of his hands on Celestia's shoulders, what prompted the ladies to look at him up to see his concerned look, "I believe that they both will be fine." Chuck said as he then grinned awkwardly, "Though, I don't want to seem like Captain Obvious, but… They'll be fine."

Celestia smiled at him thankfully as she found his concerns about her adorable, "There's nothing bad in cheering people up." She said gently, "Thank you, Charlie."

Aleena's eyes went wide upon seeing their interactions, "Charlie?" She asked confused, though, she then shook off this thought, and returned to what they had on Topic. She then looked at Jules, who was still embracing Sonic and Sonia, then she stood up and walked over to them.

"Jules?" She called him out. Jules then finished hugging with his children, and then the three looked at Aleena.

"No, Aleena." He said, "I would never believe he's capable to do such things. That was a set up indeed… *frowns*... Maybe arranged by Tower himself."

Aleena then narrowed her eyes, "Jules, I may see where you're heading at with this, but I don't think he'd do such a thing out of petty malice to our son's…. after hour activities. At least not from Towers that for sure."

Sonic then spoke in, "Hmmm… But… Did Tower said how they caught him 'red-handed'?" He asked, "I mean, they'd wouldn't do it without any proof?"

Jules sighed, "Tower said that the Police officers received an anonymous phone call at the time of 2:00 am, or something like that." He said, "When they arrived, they saw Manic is standing on his knees close to Sombra's corpse and surrendering, but only to knock them out, and escape."

Sonic, though, thought it a bit confusing, but he's still grinned when he heard that his older brother kicked the butts of the policemen. Though, he then widened his eyes in surprise.

"Wait!" He said, "You said that he was surrendering? That is… with his hands held high?" Aleena nodded at him, and that's when Sonic lifted up his left eyebrow, "That's it." He said again, "I guess they're not saying the full truth. Why in the world the guy who is caught red handed needs to surrender only to later to beat the crap out of them later?"

"Sonic, watch your mouth, before I put soap in it." Aleena demanded quietly, "We're not alone here. We have guests."

Sonic then narrowed his eyes, "Sorry mom." He said quiet as well. Aleena then sighed, as she then looked at Celestia and Chuck, and noticed her older brother is doing the shoulders massage to the school principal. He widened her eyes again, as she saw that there was clearly something is wrong with these two. But only to shook it off again and glancing back at her families.

"That's what is confusing me the most." She said, "Maybe what they said wasn't a lie at all. How in the world Tower actually believed to their testimonies?"

"Tower is a slippery type pf a guy." Jules noted, "He's always saying something."

"Dad." Sonia spoke, "Even if it is a truth, we can only rely on him to prove Manic's innocence."

"Yes, Sonia is right." Sonic agreed with his twin sister, "Let's just wait for the results of the investigation, or… til Manic's contact with us, okay?" He then looked at his right, as if he wanted to see someone, but only to widen his eyes, "Hey, where's Sunset?" He then looked at Sonia, "Where is she?"

Jules and Aleena widened their eyes in surprise, "Sunset?" Aleena asked.

"Who is Sunset?" Jules asked wondering if it is the name of a girl, or a boy. Sonia, though shrugged over Sonic's question.

"Maybe she returned back to her home when we left the mall?" Sonia suggested, much for Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"No, I clearly saw her sitting in a taxi with…" He then interrupted himself when he remembered that Sunset was with Tia and Chuck, and looked at the two, "Hey, uncle Chuck! Principal C." The two interrupted their eye talk, and looked at Sonic questioningly.

"What is it Sonic?" Chuck asked.

"Have you seen Sunset?" Sonic questioned them about Sunset, "I mean, she was with you, wasn't she?"

Celestia smiled at him, "Oh, she's fine, Sonic." Celestia said wisely, "I asked her to wait outside." Sonic couldn't help but uttered a deep relaxing sigh after hearing this, and then he smiled and scratched the back of his head. Jules, through, hearing the word 'she' formed a devilish grin on his face, already prepared for asking his son about the girl, the name of which he just heard. Aleena saw that face and she knew what her husband is up to exactly. Though, she decided not to interrupt the possible 'mans talk', to let him to spend the time with his children.

"Oh, okay then." Sonic said as he sounded a bit nervously, "Good to hear… Then I… ummm…" He then scratched the back of his head again, "I'll go to see if she's not offended." He then turned away from Tia and Chuck, but only to see his dad's devilish grin. Sonic then froze dead, upon seeing that look, as he guessed what that means.

"Dad?"

"Who is this Sunset, Sonic?" Jules asked ominously, "Is that your new girlfriend?"

Sonic then blushed as he cringed, "What? No…" He mumbled, "She's… hot… I mean… not…" Jules, Aleena, Sonia and Chuck all laughed softly over Sonic's awkwardness, "She's… just… a… friend of mine… yeah…"

Jules then walked closer to Sonic and wrapped his left arm around his shoulder, "Oh, then why in the world she's outside, you little lady killer?" He asked a proud tone in his voice, prompting Sonic to become even more embarrassed, especially in front of his school Principal, who continued on smiling softly at this, "Let her in. Me and mom, and Sonia… and uncle Chuck… We all would love to see how she looks like. I am sure one hundred percent she looks pretty. And a true gentleman never forces his pretty lady to wait outside."

Sonic then jumped out of his dad's embrace, as he got done with his trolling, "Dad! Stahp!" He yelled out, much for everyone to laugh again. Even Celestia couldn't held her emotions anymore and started laughing. Much for Sonic's annoyance as he then rolled his eyes up and left the kitchen while they were laughing.

After he left, Jules, Aleena, their daughter, Tia and Chuck stopped their laughter, and Jules then looked at the kitchen door. He sighed and looked at Aleena with a smile on his face, who answered his smile with her own.

"You know, Jules?" She spoke in a slightly cheerful manner, "I need to thank you for keeping our spirit high, and not letting them fall down in despair."

Jules smiled at her sadly, as he then held her hand, "That's what Manic would love to see, right?" He asked her. Sonia's eyes sparked as stars themselves when she saw them holding hands and crossed her fingers as she started whispering a prayer. And her prayers were heard. Soon, Jules and Aleena moved into the arms of each other and exchanged a tight and a warm hug.

"We will see him again, hear me?" Jules whispered to his wife, "His innocence will be proven, and if not, I'll hire the best attorneys in the country so they will find out the truth!"

Sonia squealed quietly upon seeing this and couldn't help, but attacked her parents with a tight embrace.

 **Meanwhile, outside. Near the main entrance. And a few minutes before.**

During the family reunion that was happening inside, only a few dozen of seconds before Celestia and Charles entered the Mansion, a certain bacon haired girl continued standing near the cars, completely unamused by the fact that the adult and Sonic with Sonia especially, left her here simply because she's not a member of the family. Though, she knew that it was true, but still felt a bit offended by that.

She was walking back and forth through the Mansion's property, and examining the local front lawn park/park with a small water pond in the center, and several benches around it. Sonic's house property didn't look like a typical American Mansion's property, but closer to the style of the European estates. It had the front lawn with the square for daytime walks. The pond in the centre of the same very square was surrounded by the tall trees.

She then sighed as she decided to at least enjoy the view of a calm water. As she walked over to one of the benches, she took a seat and pulled out her phone to check on if she got the answer from the side of her friends. When she opened her messenger, she found out that her friends did send their responses. She then started texting the message to Twilight who responded first, but soon the splash of the water caught her attention. Much for her eyes went wide. She then threw her gaze towards the phone but only to see the family of white swans swimming across the shore back and forth.

She then smiled herself as she noticed the pair of swans are started patrolling their pond, though, she didn't have anything to feed them. She then sighed deeply, and looked at her phone again as she started texting the message to Twilight. However, that's when she suddenly felt something struck her right in the eyes. She squinted hard and turned away from that something, and rubbed her left eye softly.

"Ouch." She moaned in a slight discomfort, as she then opened her eyes and looked down to see what it was. To her surprise that was reflected sunbeam. That caused a confused look on the girl's face.

"Huh?" She then scanned the territory of the garden to see at least one reflective surface that might cause the sunbeam, but, again, to her surprise, she saw nothing that could cause it. She then dawned a worried look and threw her eyes towards the horizon. That's when her worries were confirmed. She noticed the flecks of sunlight sparkling on the distant hilltop as if someone is using the mirror, though, she decided to see what it is. As she turned on her smartphone camera, she aimed it right at the hilltop and zoomed it to the maximum, and that's when she uttered a gasp of worry.

Her camera gave her a vision of a, probably male figure that was holding the binocular which is covering its eyes, and dressed in a black leather clothings, and black bike boots. However, what shocked her the most is that this person had green messy hair. She saw this person is sitting on the top of the dirty bike, while the motorcycle helmet was hanging on the left handle. Soon, she noticed that this person took the binocular away. She didn't see an emotion on the face, cause her phone camera gave too much of the noise on that zoom in feature and the quality of the picture wasn't the best either to give her any detailed features about the person, but she determined the gender. It was a man.

"Manic?" Sunset asked herself in shock, as she then took a couple of photos.

"Did you find anything inside?" She suddenly heard the captain's voice echoing from the side of the house, what snapped her out, and she looked there over her shoulder to see him and all the other officers have just left the house.

"No." One policeman said, "We found nothing suspicious in the room…"

Sunset then shook her head and looked at her phone again, but only to see that this mysterious biker had disappear, and was no longer in her sight.

"... I assume there's a lot of fingerprints on the walls, or the subjects, or on the furniture, but…"

Sunset found herself a bit confused, as she started to think that this guy she just saw was her own hallucination, but when she checked on her phone photo gallery, she noticed the same very photo she just did with that guy on the hilltop. She then shook her head and turned off the phone screen as she then jumped off the bench and ran over to the police officers.

"... We are not in the right to investigate the house on that subject without a warrant." The policeman finished his report as he and the others reached to their cars. Tower then gave him a tired look as he scanned the outside walls of Hedgings expensive estate.

"It will be very hard to get the search warrant to explore the house like that." He said an a slight annoyance, as he then shook his head and looked at his people, "However, I highly doubt that the exploration of the house will give us any progress in this case." He then looked at another one, "Did you inspect Sombra's estate?"

"Yes sir." The policeman answered, "And as we suspected, there's a freaking bloodbath. Fifteen men are dead, and no witnesses at all. Deeming by the large number of bullet holes on their bodies as well as machete lacerations and dismembering wounds, and on the walls of the house, there was nothing but a third world war…"

Tower then sighed, "Any signs of Ms Mi Amore Cadenza?" He asked with some hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, unfortunately." The third one answered his question, "We found five caucasian people in the basement room, though, I'm not sure if they're considered missing, or kidnapped. We contacted with the departments neighboring cities and states to learn if they're were looking for them… *sigh*... No signs of Ms Mi Amore. Not even one clue."

Tower then sighed in response and gave a hard frown, "Double up our efforts!" He ordered, "Inspect Sombra's notes, calls, emails… anything that could give us at least one clue of finding her!"

"Yes, sir!" The policemen said in unison, as they then started spreading out on their cars. Tower, though, wasn't in a hurry to take his own police car, as he felt his mind started disabling due to the sleepless night. He felt his eyelids become heavy and started shutting slowly. Shortly after, he performed long and tired yawn. He covered his mouth by the left hand, and after he finished with yawning, he opened the door to his car and prepared to get in.

"I need a vacation!" He muttered to himself in displeasure, however, that's when his ears caught the voice of a young girl.

"Captain Tower!" Tower's eyes instantly turned wide. He decided not to get into the car, and looked at the one who called out to him to see a bacon haired schoolgirl is walking over to him briskly. He lifted down one of his eyebrows in wonders, as he saw the hints of worries on her face.

"My girl, what spooked you?" He asked as he closed the door of his car. Sunset stopped next to him and looked up into his eyes as she grabbed him by the arms.

"Captain, there's someone was up there!" She said worryingly.

Tower widened his eyes, "Where?" He asked her. Sunset said nothing, as she silently looked towards the hilltop and pointed there a finger. An old policeman looked at where she pointed her finger, and saw the high hill the top of which was covered by nothing but grass. He guessed that it was a good place to watch from afar. Tower then frowned and looked into her eyes and said;

"Stay here!", and then he opened the door sharply, and jumped inside the car, and started the engine. As he closed the door, he shifted the trigger to the R position, and kicked the gas pedal. He twisted the wheel hard, and the car performed the police 180 drift, and then he switched it to the D mode and kicked the pedal again. The car rushed towards the hill with a speed at least 80 miles per hour, much for Sunset's confusion. Seeing an old man controlling the car like a Formula One pilot was something she doesn't see every day.

Inside the car, Tower grabbed the radio, and shouted; "The posts 3, 8, 12, 44, 45, and 89! Immediately stop near the western hill!"

"Sir, is everything okay?" One of the policemen asked him through the radio.

"Do as I ordered!" Tower shouted more angry than before.

"Yes, sir! The posts 3, 8, 12, 44, 45, and 89!" Was the radio message, "Take your course to the Western hilltop! The address, Westside district, Emmerand street, 7!"

The Police Captain then attached the radio back to the dock station, and grabbed the wheel with both of his hands as he added some speed to get there in time.

Meanwhile, stunned and shocked Sunset continued to stand on the place she was standing, still not believing in what she just saw. That car drift was exactly like she saw in the movies, though, not that effective, but still cool enough.

Sonic opened the front entrance door, and looked around to see if he could see any signs of his school friend. Just as he made a few steps away from the main entrance, he spotted her near the left wing of the house. He then sighed and walked over to her to learn on what she's doing there.

"Hey, Sunset." He called her out. Sunset looked at him, still wide-eyed, and amazed by what she just saw.

"Sonic…" She moaned, "D-d-d-did you see that?"

Sonic arched his eyebrows in a questioning manner, "See what?" He asked.

"Tower's drive a damn car like a damn Schumacher!" Sunset answered, still stunned, "He was like… rrrrrammmmm… and then like… whoooooosh… and then he's like…"

"Sunset." Sonic interrupted her, "What are you doing here?" Sunset looked at him questioningly, "I mean… why are you outside?"

Sunset then sighed and narrowed her eyes, "Oh, Principal Celestia asked me to wait outside, since I am not a member of your family." She answered as she then leaned against the wall, "I didn't appreciate the idea, though, I do understand why."

Sonic then sighed and looked at the closing gates, "And why Tower whooshed out like that?" He asked, "Did he get a message of a bank robbery, or something?"

That's when Sunset's worried expression returned back on her face, as she then looked at him, "Sonic, that guy was here again." She said, to which Sonic promptly widened his eyes, "The same biker we saw yesterday on that hilltop. And…" She then pulled out her phone, "... I think that must have be left strictly between the two of us."

Sonic, though, didn't get what she meant, but still decided to listen to what she's gonna say. He then nodded at her and nodded his head towards the garden, thus mentally asking her for a walk. Sunset nodded and then the two walked there.

 **Meanwhile, with Knuckles and Applejack.**

Knuckles and Applejack had been walking down the dirt path of the forest for not more than an hour as they, as they were holding hands and talking happily to one another about past experiences. Until they came a upon a beautiful meadow with lots of beautiful wild flowers as almost as far as the eye could see up to the hilly green grassy horizon.

Applejack then lifted her Stetson at the beautiful view ahead of her. "Whoooo-weeeee, now ain't that a pretty sight there tah behold. I'm glad ya came here with me today tah enjoy the view." AJ said as she turned towards Knuckles.

"Yep." Knuckles said as he got down on one knee and began fixing his shoelace as he looked straight forward at the horizon as well, "No Sonic, no R&D, no Sunset, no Twilight, and most importantly….. NO Pinkie Pie to harass us for being together." He said with a pleasant smile on his face as he got up from tying his shoe, as he then wrapped his arm around her waistline, feeling her curvaceous tight and toned stomach as he did it sending surges of arises feelings as he began to blush and look away from his impulsive act. As he then began to gather his courage and look back a bit bashfully and say in a happy pleasant way as he looked straight at her face and said while still blushing;

"I wish we could have more days like this one we're having?" He said as she then instead of saying anything just closed her eyes and leaned her head into his broad muscular chest and began to cuddle with him as Knuckles then shook his head light heartedly at her antics, as he looked forward to see the dirt path before him extending beyond the open horizon before him.

As he then looked at his digital watch on his right wrist he then moved his head back in slight surprise at the time and then began to look at the beautiful blonde babe on his chest and said.

"As much as I want to venture on further, i think we need to head back, it's already starting to get late, and I'm on thin enough ice with my mother as it is, and I don't want to test her patience with me any further then I have already." He said as he looked forward as he then cupped his hands over his forehead to take in more of the stunning view of the picturesque meadow of wild flowers as they we're standing behind a very muddy pond that they barely acknowledge was there as they we're in ecstasy with each other's presence, as they secretly wished that they didn't need to leave.

"Awww shucks, do we have tah Knuks, can't we explore just a bit further? I know this cozy secluded spot not much further from here if we do, it's great for getting some alone time with one another?" AJ said with half lidded eyes one a blush on her face as she wanted to stretch the ecstasy of the moment they we're having just bit further, and by further, she was hopping by a lot.

Knuckles then sighed and shook his head in a weary way as he gave her a lighthearted smile at her request, despite wishing that he could he then said in an optimistic tone.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said somewhat sympathetically as he continued on by saying; "I've already been out for too long as it is, and I'm sure my mom as well as your granny won't be too thrilled that we've disappeared for so long without doing our daily chores today, that is, if she hadn't fallen asleep that is or lost track of time and simply forgotten that is?" He said as she chuckled at him knowing that sounded just like her granny, but continued on by saying.

"Unfortunately my mother is more sharper than her and I don't want to risk getting in anymore trouble from yesterday then I already am, so let's get back." He said as he walking back from where they came, while suddenly beginning to feel more somber while doing so, as he was likely passin up some possible very lewd and very intimate experiences that would of really made it worth his while if he had stayed. But then he felt her grab him by his left arm, as AJ said.

"Alright then, but first…." she said as she began to pull him back towards her with little effort and began wrapping him in a tight embrace with her arms as she began pressing herself against his massive muscular physique and pressing her boobs against his own pecs, as she then wrapped her left arm behind his own neck while her other snaked around his own waist. As she then dawned a half eyed smirk and then said. "... not before we conclude this romantic stroll with a little make out session first." She said in a somewhat mischievous manner as she began leaning in closer and began whispering in his ear by saying;

"Who knows partner, you might get this here gal's engines so revved up she might just want to take this a bit further with ya." She said in a suggestive manner as Knuckles then began to glow redder than usual at the offer he was began grinning from ear to ear, as how could he say no now, from such an enticing offer like that.

But just then as they began to lean in for the kiss that would take them towards that big dive into skinny dipping blissfulness. They then began to hear the aggravatingly aggressive sound of what sounded like a small but powerful engine coming closer and closer to them as is sounded like it was almost upon them now as they turned and began to see the outline of an off road biker, riding a high performing Enduro bike with light green coverings adorning the said bike. Riding on the bike was the biker, who looked no bigger or taller than them, wearing a black leather coat and an enclosed biker helmet on his head.

As he tore through the landscape of the scenery with reckless and malicious abandonment, almost like a bat out of hell. His dirt bike all the while callously mowing down each and every beautiful flower that laid in his path with complete and total disregard as he remained focus with no regard to the carnage he was leaving in his wake as well as what laid before him as well, with equal intensity as well.

Knuckles and AJ eyes then began to widen as it was becoming increasingly clear as he was not making any indication of stopping or maneuvering around as he began to head straight for them as if to him, they didn't even exist at all to all to him or didn't even matter to him about there very welfare as he began tearing strait at them almost like a train at full speed towards them.

Knuckles knowing that he was making no indication that he was going to stop or even turn to maneuver around them, shoved AJ as well as himself, forward and out of the way as he flung them out of the way with him flying on top of her while they were in the air, just as the crazed biker had soared through where they stood just seconds ago.

Though his maneuver had saved them both from being roadkill, he had unknowingly thrown them directly into the clutches of a very muddy pond, as the pond exploded upon their impact with a huge exploding splash of mud water and pond scum, as Knuckles was resting on top of AJ as they both began to sputter from the the water and other gunk in the pond had splashed in their faces.

Though unbeknownst to them at this moment as their limbs and other respected points had rested at the bottom of the muddy surface of the pond, they had disturbed the tension of the surface with their impact into the pond causing their hands and feet as well as AJ's bottom became secure under the muddy surface. The two didn't dare to open their eyes for two next seconds, however, when they made them opened, first thing they both saw was the eyes of one another. Their eyes expressed nothing but disturbance before what just occurred several seconds ago.

Knuckles then formed a glare as he began to bare his teeth, and then turned his head on his right to see the one who was responsible for their current predicament. The figure of a biker dressed in all leather clothing, and with a motorcycle face helmet covering his face, sitting on the top of the Enduro bike. He didn't see the expression on his (or her) face, but his mind thought that this muthafaker was mocking them.

As the stranger was looking back while still mounted on his bike even lifting up his visor, as he began to chuckle at his handy work revealing his cerulean light blue eye, which gave an erie contrast to this strangers soal, being ice cold, sinister, and ruthless.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Knuckles snarled at the stranger, "You think it's funny?! Let's see how you're gonna laugh while I'm punching your teeth in your throat!" He then started to stand up, but failed, as he felt his hands got stuck by the pond's hidden quagmire.

The biker, though, continued laughing over the position of the two 'victims', however, very soon, he closed his visor, and gave a middle finger to Knuckles, and Applejack, before he grabbed the handles, and twisted the gas handle to the maximum. The biker began drifting away, thus leaving Knuckles even more angry.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN COWARD!" He shouted after him, but there's nothing he could do, because very soon the sound of the motorbike engine stopped hitting his ears as it became more distant as the occupant. He then ugh'd in annoyance and displeasure and looked down to see the skeptical look of his girlfriend.

"I swear to you, I'll find that ass and stick that middle finger of his into his as…"

"Knuckles!" AJ interrupted him as she got what he meant to say.

"What?" Knuckles asked her as he wondered what she wanted to say. That's when Applejack frowned deeply.

"Before you do that to him, let me try my new lasso on his legs and hands, so I can hogtie him first, alright?" She asked his permission to take her revenge on him first. The red haired guy felt a bit proud over the character of her ire and grit, and even more than that, those words even sparked some signs of desire in his mind, so the boy then nudged his eyebrows up and down as he was grinning ear to ear.

"Of course, Jackie." He said, as he then tried to move his hands as he tried to offer her a hand out of the pond, but wouldn't budge from where they rested as he then started to become very concerned that his hands and feet would not be relinquished from the very mud they were submerged under. As he then groaned with all his strength to get either his hands and or even feet loose, but with no result.

He then looked down at AJ with a hesitant look on his face as he then began to inform AJ of his predicament.

"Huh AJ, I hate to tell you this…. but I think I'm stuck…. can you see if you can try and push me out?" Knuckles said with a slightly look of concern on his face. As AJ to began to struggle to free herself, but couldn't free herself as well as she began wriggling from left to right as she grunted.

"I'm trying sugarcube…. But this things got me stuck tighter than a fly in molasses." She said as she tried to lift her hand legs and bottom from the tight embrace of the mud. But to her dismay she couldn't, in fact, as she felt her hands, feet, and ass under the tight embrace of the mud that held her from each side, she swore she could feel herself sink even further under it, as she began to become panic stricken by this sensation.

"Knux I can't move!" Applejack said a bit worried, as she felt her heart started beating faster. Knuckles panicked as well as he thought that this might be their end. He then bared his teeth, as he tried to push himself off her, but failed again. Though, thanks for them both the quagmire wasn't deep enough to suck them both down, but they didn't know it. The red haired boy and the blonde girl then started shivering in fear, as they realized what is it.

"Oh boy…" Knuckles cried, "Oh, boy… Oh boy… It's a…"

"A quagmire?" Applejack asked in a fearful manner, "Is it a dang quagmire?"

"I was going to say quicksand….. but yeah, I think it is…" Knux answered, shivering like a leaf. Applejack then started whining in fear as her eyes shed some tears.

"Oh, no…" She cried, "We're gonna die… We both gonna die… It will suck us down… Like in the horror movies… Knuxie, I'm scared…" she said as she didn't want to go out like this.

Knuckles, though, didn't answer at first, though, his eyes were running around as if searching some kind of stick to use it as a leverage to get them out. From the side this scene might look dramatic, however, since the pond was even less than 30 centimeters deep, the quagmire was even less deep, and despite their panic they weren't even sinking. The boy then came up with a plan as he remembered one thing he saw on the TV.

"Hold on, don't panic, AJ, don't panic…" He said worryingly, "I saw Bear Grylls show last monday and he told how to get out of this situation."

"Bear Grylls?" AJ cried, still scared, "Seriously, Knuckles? You have to remember that guy of all people? This isn't a TV show, it's a real life…"

"AJ, I said don't panic, or else I'll start to panic, and we both will die then." Knuckles said as he raised the volume of his voice a bit.

"Don't scream at me!" Applejack demanded as her voice broke a bit from the tension of the situation.

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized as he then tried to remember how to get out of this situation, "Alright, what did he say then?" He then looked into AJ's green eyes, "Alright, first off, don't move. The more you move, the more it sucks you down!"

"Alright." AJ agreed, "What next?"

"The next is…" Knux remembered again, "You need to lie on your stomach, or your back. I don't know why, just trust me on this. He said that when you lying that, it's harder for a quagmire to swallow you up…"

"What?" AJ asked dumbfounded, and… obviously still scared, "Seriously?"

"Ya, seriously, just… trust me, alright?" Knuckles insisted, "This guy got out of a quagmire alone with one stick, he knows what he's saying."

AJ sighed deeply as she tried to calm down, "Okay." She said, "What's next."

"Try to pull your leg out."

"What? But you said don't move!"

"You don't have to move it down." Knuckles corrected himself, and her too, "You have to pull it up. Up means up, AJ." AJ thought that it sounded a bit stupid, but still trusted him and nodded, as she then put some pressure onto her back, and used her thighs to move her legs out of the pond's quagmire. She felt that it's working and her legs finally started pulling out of the mud.

AJ smiled happily as it happened, "It's working." She exclaimed. Knuckles smiled at her in response.

"Good, good. Don't stop." He said, happy as well. AJ then formed a tensed glare on her face as she pull more struggles. However, that's when her left leg finally got free, but unfortunately for Knuckles, her knee have met with his groin area as it hit him hard.

"Yaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggnnnnnn…" Knuckles squealed out in a high pitch voice, as his eyes went wide and her threw his head up to see the clear blue sky. AJ cringed hard, as she formed a worried look on her face.

"Oh, gosh… Knuckles I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Knuckles answered, as he spoke in a high pitch voice as if he breathed in a big bottle of Helium, "Please, continue, this is our only way to get out, but please… be careful." AJ nodded him as she had a nervous look on her face, and then she tried to pull out her right leg. Several moments later her leg appeared outside of the mud, and she looked up into Knuckles' eyes again, still worried.

"Okay, ah did it?" She said slowly and with a concern in her voice, "What now?"

"Use your leg to push me out of the mud." Knuckles said, as he sounded… guess what, "I then will drag you out as soon as I'm free."

AJ nodded him and used her entire power into a one hard push. It worked. With her strongest effort she managed to push her boyfriend out of the mud. Soon Knuckles' hands and legs were free, and then he, ignoring the pain, grabbed his girlfriend by the legs and dragged her out of the pond onto the dry land. As soon as she appeared outside, he let her go, and grabbed himself by the groin area as he then fell on the ground and started squirming in pain, and discomfort. AJ, appearing sitting, crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him to give him the comfort he deserved.

"Knuxie, it's okay… It will gone very soon…" She spoke in a soft manner. Knuckles, though, was still squirming, but still lesser and lesser with every next seconds, and thus one minute later, his pain faded away, and he relaxed. AJ used it as a moment, and held him even closer. Though, what she didn't notice is that his head was on the top of her chest.

Knuckles eyes began to widen as his face began glow bright red as well as he felt the soft caress of AJ's breasts as he found his faced wedged between them. Though he also found out that due to the fact that her shirt had been soaked through from being in the thrown in the pond as well as her being dragged out from him pulling her out from her legs as well. He also found out…. through his great surprise that AJ was not wearing a bra underneath her shirt, or how nestled between her tits that how big they were; for an apple farmer, she was bearing a ripe, round, plump set award winning melons there, he thought.

Though he then groaned in frustration as he was reminded of the pain in his crotch and he was in no position to enjoy the moment and he only hoped that AJ didn't condemn him to a life as a….. lame duck, as this situation sucked enough as it did.

He then squinted again, as the pain snapped him back to reality, and he then rose into a sitting position, as he took a sitting position, and grabbed his own crotch with both hands.

"Ouch…" He cried softly, as he then looked to the skies, "Now the Enerjak family might not continue anymore…" He moaned to the skies. AJ sighed upon hearing this and threw her left hand over his shoulders as she put her right hand on his right shoulder.

"Knuckles, ah'm so sorry…"

"Nah…" Knuckles interrupted AJ as he looked into her eyes "It's cool, just… try to be less insisted the next time. That was literally a blow below the belt." He then started rubbing his crotch as he moaned in pain again, "Ouch… I need an ice. A lot of ice. A big big bath of an Ice!"

AJ sighed again as she then wrapped her arms around his chest and started picking him up into a standing position. She was very successful with this, despite Knuckles' huge muscles and big height. Soon, she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, and threw one of his arms over her own shoulders as she used herself as a leaner for him.

"Come on." She said as the two started their slow hobble towards their homes. At least with the rate they were going Knuckles would at least have a good excuse as to why he was late, though now it probable would also compromise his secret relationship with AJ, with his mother at least.

* * *

 **Noted by ApexWolf:**

 **Well that concludes another chapter in our ongoing episode of this story. It was originally going to be longer but we decided to cut down for… editing purposes. As always we hoped you enjoyed nonetheless and found it fulfilling to the best of our combined abilities. Later though we hope that we'll have more juicy storytelling to go with lot's of plot twist and turns, as well as more romance and drama and action along the way.**

 **Please read and review as always and hope you tune in next time for the next chapter of the story, until then Audiose!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, folks, guess who's back. WHEEEEEEE...**

 **Anyways, I want to make a little announcement... I often got carried away too much in writing...**

 **Audience: REALLY?**

 **Whoa, whoa, hold on right there. Let me explain. I know that the chapters in my stories are always really HUGE, but that's what is needed in a purpose of making a trully interesting and detailed story. As you remember, I prefer on giving the spotlight to all the characters I included into my story, and for that I always in need of big paragraphs and description lines in order to make it look natural and real, so... yeah, you know.**

 **So, I'd like to inroduce you to another chapter of Sonic and Equestria Girls thriller. LOL. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Westopolis industrial area, with Shadow and Twilight.**

The duo of a newly formed team could be seen standing near the entrance towards the city old sewers the plan of which Twilight showed to Shadow a bit earlier. Shadow was standing near the left wall and used it for leaning his left hand on it, as he hold the flashlight in his left hand and was litting up a huge tube which has almost three meters in a diameter. He also had a yellow respiratory mask that was covering his nose from the smell. The smell which was coming out of the sewer was so strong and disgusting that using a mask can be the only way for them to move deep inside.

Shadow then nodded to himself as he then turned away from the tube and looked at Twilight, who used both of her hands to cover her nose from the smell, as she was redder than the red color itself. He then walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder as he led her back to his bike to she could breath in some fresh air. With a quick path, the two have reached the bike, and Twilight opened her nose and mouth and grabbed a deep portion of the air.

"Aaaahhhhhhh…." She breathed out as she looked at the tube, "Oh gosh… this smell is disgusting... I wish we could have a different way to get inside Sombra's house…"

Shadow then looked at her skeptically, "It wouldn't be that disgusting if you used a mask, Twilight." He said as he sounded… well you know what Shadow's voice sounds like. That's was enough for Twilight's displeasure as she pouted at him offensively.

"Oh, get off me." She exclaimed, "Who knew that the old sewer smells that bad?"

Shadow then lifted down his mask as his left eyebrow lifted down in a slight sarcasm, "This is the sewer, Twilight." He said, "Isn't that obvious that the sewer always have a smell? Especially if this is an old sewer? You know, it wasn't cleaned for a long time and many wastes are washed down …"

"Hey!" Twilight stopped him as she glared, "I'm here the smart one, not you! Stop pointing out on my own fails, Shadow! I can see it without you!"

Though, despite the fact that her manner of speech was rude enough for Shadow, surprisingly for himself, he didn't glared at her back, or shut her up, but even formed a smirk on his face as he felt some feeling of victory over Twilight's smartass attitude. And also he thought that Twilight's complains sounded cute as well as the look on her pretty face.

"Of course." Was the only thing he could say as he then lifted his own mask back on his eyes and turned away as he walked over to the tube. Twilight shook her head over this, and then she opened her bag, and pulled out her own mask with a respirator, as she then put in on to cover her nose to protect it from the smell. She then looked at Shadow and headed to him as she was walking with a not amused look on her face.

Shadow heard the steps behind his back and looked over his shoulder at Twilight. He noticed that she was unamused and irritated, as well as her gait. He couldn't help, but formed a mocking smirk under his mask, as he found her behavior somehow enjoyable with her dorky level of inexperience, it was a nice contrast from how Sunset would handle the situation. Just as Twilight closed the gap, she spread her arms to the sides, as if asking him if he's happy now.

Shadow then spoke, "You're looking good, Twilight." He said, a mocking tone in his voice, "That mask suits you."

Twilight frowned, "Shut up!" She barked quietly, as she then took the map out of her bag. She unfolded the map of Westopolis sewer tubes, and showed it to Shadow. The young man than walked closer and gazed upon the map as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Alright." Twilight spoke, "We're here." She said as she pointed at the map, "We need to move at least three hundred meters deep into that tube, before we will face with the crossroad. Then we need to turn right, and pass seven hundred meters deep." She then sighed, "Our first destination is a ladder that leads to the upper section under the "Wall-Mart" supermarket, then we need to pass on this section fifty meters to the left, then another ladder up. Then we will appear into the modern sewer tubes." She pointed at their destination, "Sombra's house will be right under the fourth collector. The hatch is opening right in his basement." She then folded the map and hid it in her bag, as she then looked at Shadow, "This is going to be a long way to go from where we currently are."

Shadow rolled his eyes to the skies, "I figured that much." He said as he then looked at her, "We knew what we're dropping into. It might take an hours to get there, so when we're back, it may be a night time already. Prepare to warn your parents that you're in a night club with your friends."

Twilight arched her eyebrows, "You think my parents will believe in that?" She asked, as the two then put on their plastic gloves so they could use it for leaning their hands over the tube walls. Shadow, though, looked at her suspiciously.

"You're saying you've never been in a nightclub?" He asked surprisingly. Twilight shook her head silently. Shadow then shrugged, "Well, I guess you're a lucky one." He said as Twilight then put on her head lamp over her head, and turned it on, "The Nightclubs are the real hell's branches in the world of humans." Shadow finished his sentence as he then pulled out his gun from under his jacket, and put on an ammo inside. As he pulled the gun's slide to put a round into battery, he hid it back under his jacket, and then he pulled out his flashlight. Twilight, though, looked at him shocked.

"Did you take your gun?" she asked. Shadow looked at her, and frowned.

"For an extra protection, Twilight." He said as he sounded seriously, "Who knows what we can face inside the tubes, or in Sombra's mansion." Twilight pondered over his words for a moment, however, she then decided to leave it for later, as Shadow was right at some point.

"Fair enough." She said as the two then proceeded their way inside. Just as they entered the tube, their shoes met with a dry dirt, that, perhaps dried out under the sunlight, however, that was enough for Twilight's ugh, as she imagined in her mind what kind of smell it may give. She then looked at Shadow as she remembered one thing she need to warn him about.

"One more thing, Shadow." She said, prompting him to look at her, "You should be careful with shooting, 'cause it might blow up the entire sewer. The methane gas can be very flammable if it's in the big concentrated areas."

Shadow sighed in a huge disappointment, "Well, thank you very much for informing me about it at the last moment, Twilight Sparkle!" Shadow said a bit annoyed, "Couldn't you enlighten me about it before? I could've taken knives for our protection!"

Twilight, though, instead of being angry for his tone of speaking, decided to pull some pressure on his man's gentlemans nature.

"Shadow, please…" She said in a soft manner, to which Shadow decided to sigh it off. He then waved a hand at her, and said, "Whatever." Before glancing back to see how far did they went. He noticed that the exit was getting smaller and smaller, and the tube was becoming darker and darker as they walked. Glancing back at Twilight, he gave her a warnful frown.

"Just a little warning next time." He said calmly, as the two then looked forward to see where they are. They both noticed that the tube walls are ending a few meters away from them, and that means that they're getting closer to their first crossroad. They then quickened their steps, to get there faster, and soon they appeared on their first crossroad. There was four directions. One leads straight forward, the second left, and the third one to the right, and the fourth one is back. The two checked up on all the tubes with their flashlights, and Shadow then glanced at Twilight.

"I hope we won't run into any demonic clowns while we're down here." He said sarcastically, much for Twilight's enjoyment as she then giggled over his joke and said.

"Or any humanized mutants for that matter as well." She said as she then pulled out the map and glanced onto that to remember where to go. She then nodded to herself, and looked at the left.

"This way." She said, as she then folded the map again. Shadow looked at the left, and used his flashlight to lit up the bottom of the tube. He then ugh'd as he noticed a lot of literal shit lying on the floor. He then shook his head in a slight disturbance, since they need to walk over all of this mud, dirt, and waste to get their destination. After a deep sigh, he glanced at Twilight, and motioned her to follow.

"Stay closer." He ordered, to which the girl obeyed and walked closer, as she took him by the arm. The two then proceeded their way through the tube, however, just as they stepped in, Twilight gasped as she felt her high heeled shoe stepped into the mud, and ugh'd in disgust.

"Ugh… that's disgusting." She moaned, as she then tried to shake the mud off her shoe. Shadow then looked at her shoe on her leg, and then he glanced at the tube border. The border looked much cleaner than the floor, so he then looked back at his female partner, and wrapped his arm around her waist, much for her gasp. She then looked at him up with wide eyes, not knowing what his intention were, though, Shadow looked very calm, and his intentions were completely different.

"Let me help you up." He said, motioning her to walk on the border. Twilight then sighed in relaxation, as she then nodded at him, and put her left hand on his shoulder. Shadow then picked her up, and helped her to stand on the border. The girl then checked on the floor on which she's going to walk on, and sighed in relief. Shadow, though, was not really amused by that, since he's going to walk on the tube through all this mud. Shaking his head, he and Twilight then walked deeper into the tube, thus continuing their journey.

"I don't even want to taste what it smells like." Twilight commented.

"If you want, I can describe it for you in a deep details." Shadow was trolling her out, to which Twilight gasped, and looked at him with a frown.

"Hey, stahp that." She moaned in a bit offense.

 **Back to the Emerald drive.**

The police cars parked across the public road had their police lights sparkling with red and blue, while few policemen were doing their everyday job, that is, doing the testimonies, talking on the radios, and eating donuts. Though, few other policemen were standing on the hilltop. Their captain was in charge of this 'party'. He could be seen hunched over the grass and checking on the traces of tires left by the mysterious biker, saw by Sunset Shimmer.

"I don't know, boss." Said the cop who was hunching next to Tower, "Seems like the motorcycle tires to me." He then looked at the Captain, "Want to call the forensic experts to check this out?"

"No." Tower answered by rubbing his fingers on the traces, "They have a lot of work to do anyways. Let's not distract him from what they already have." He then uttered a weary sigh, as the two then stood up, and looked over towards the forest. The cop then furrowed his eyebrows.

"The traces leads towards the forest." He said as he then turned his eyes to face his boss again, "Should we encircle the forest and call out the searching squad."

"And to look for who?" Tower skeptically asked, "For an unknown person who owns one of the most popular civilian motorcycle? And while we're searching for him, he'll be miles away from us, with his bike clean again…" He then sighed again, and turned towards Hedgings Mansion as he formed a deep frown, "This hilltop is a good place to observe the building. I swear that if I had a pair of binocular, I'd see even Mrs Hedgings bedroom, or even shower room."

He then widened his eyes as he heard a small laughter from the side of the two young cops, who found his words funny. He then looked towards them, to see them laughing, and whispering something to each other. That was much for his irritation, as he then formed his trademark deep scowl. The look on his face was enough for both of them to kill their laughter, as the two then adjusted their hats and clothings, as they then saluted to their boss.

"Beg your pardon, sir." One of them said, but Tower was only about to sigh in disappointment. He then shook his head as he walked over to the tire traces, and threw one last look on them.

"Young people are such a perverts." He grumbled at the behavior of his young subordinates, "This is a good observing point you see the family members movements through the house windows, since they're wide opened… and to check on if the Police are here, or not."

"You're assuming that it was Manuel Hedgings?" One of the cops asked as he walked over to his boss, to which Tower nodded.

"I see no other logical conclusion." He answered, "It's been almost twenty hours since the committing of the crime, and this time is enough to change clothes and to find a new means of transport."

"It's hardly truth, sir." The Cop spoke again, "We didn't receive any statements about the theft of clothings, or hijacking someone's transport. If it's indeed the tires of the Enduro motorcycle, then we'll better start checking on the markets. He's rich and wealthy, he could easily buy the new one." He then looked at Tower again, "The Enduro motorcycles are not expensive, though, they can be bought pretty easy by the teenagers, or people of the working class."

"Fair point." Tower agreed, as they then started their way downhill back to their respective cars, "I want two cars to patrol the property, and the WHOLE Emerald Drive if need be. If you will find something suspicious, be sure to chase it down and make a report."

They then were next to their cars, and Tower opened the door of his Dodge, "Check on the forensic experts." He ordered for the two of them, "See if they figured something out."

The cops nodded at him, and then they settled on their respective cars, and one by one they left the Emerald drive. Tower then uttered another weary sigh, and crumbled into his own car, as he then started the ignition.

"More pain behind my eyes this week." He complained to himself, and softly pressed the gas pedal. The car slowly drove towards the Hedgings Mansion.

At the Mansion's property, few minutes ago.

Sonic and Sunset were wandering through the beautifully decorated garden, as Sonic was watching the video made by Sunset, with a guy she saw on the hilltop. He saw those green hair, though, he couldn't believe it was Manic. After he decided that he saw enough, he turned off the video and handed the phone back to Sunset.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Sunset sighed as she hid the phone back in her purse.

"Sonic, I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, as she then looked at him with a look of concern, "Maybe he just wanted to see you once again, before disappearing?"

Sonic, though, huffed darkly, not wanting to believe that, "Sunset, it's not my brother." He protested, "You still didn't take a clear shot of his eyes or even his full face." He looked at her, "One of our family traits, is the emerald green color of our pupils. We all have this. Mom, dad, me, Manic, and Sonia." He then sighed and dropped his hands down, "Moreover, he hates bikes." He then chuckled slightly, "He told me once, that he'd rather kiss the ass of Professor Discord, rather than riding the bike."

Sunset then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue in disgust at that remark, "Ugh, that's disgusting, Sonic." She barked softly, to which Sonic laughed again.

"Tell it to my brother." He said somehow wearilly, as the two reached the swan's pond, and sat on the bench. They were sitting in a short silence as if taking the rest after their talk, and just enjoyed the view of the swan family swimming across the shore, but then Sonic decided to break the silence, and looked at his friend with a sad look on his eyes.

"Please, don't tell the Police about that video." He asked her almost pleadingly, to which Sunset looked at him, "I'd even ask you to delete the video. Tower may already think that it was Manic, and your video will only confirm his words."

Sunset sighed, "Of course." She said, "After I show it to the others. They need to know." She then bit her lip, "Though, can you tell me, why Manic hates motorbikes so much?"

Sonic sighed, "It's… It's a long story, Sunset." Sonic answered, not really wanting to tell her the truth, "But he has his own reasons. Lots of reasons."

"Okay." Sunset said as she then looked at the swan's pond to catch let her spirit to relax a bit. She smiled upon the picture she saw before her. Those magnificent birds seemed to be so calm, and peaceful, and not disturbed. The way, how the female and male connected their necks in the form of the heart even made them look romantic. Sunset couldn't help, but smiled at this. This reminded her a lot of the Garden back in Equestria. In Celestia's royal garden back at her castle. Sighing upon feeling a slight hint of nostalgia, Sunset leaned her head on her own hands as she continued observing the swan family.

"Those birds are beautiful." She said in a soft manner, as she then looked at Sonic, "Are those… yours?"

Sonic chuckled upon this, as he then looked at the swans with a smile, "You could say that." He said, "Those guys always brings calm for me. Every time I feel distressed, I come here to see them swimming, and to feed them."

Sunset smiled over his words, as she then looked at swans, "I can see why." She said, "Where did you get them from?" She looked at him, "Did you save them, and adopted them?" She asked in a teasing manner as she crossed her legs.

Sonic chuckled, "Nope." He said, looking at Sunset, "Actually, my grandfather gave them to our family on my fifteenth birthday." He then formed a sad smile, and looked at the birds again, "He thought that in such a way, he might prevent my adventure seeking ass from getting into trouble." He then sighed deeply, and lowered his head, "Though, now every time I am watching them, I thinking of him, and how much I miss him. He passed away a few weeks after my fifteenth birthday. He was such a great man, always wanted us three to grow noble, and… I of all three… I let him down."

Sunset put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry for you to hear that, Sonic." She said softly, "I don't want to make you more sad, but… I don't think that you let him down. You maybe a pain in the ass, but I believe that he'd proud of what you become."

Sonic chuckled over her words as he developed some tears in his eyes, and tried to wipe them off, "I know." He said, "I know he would." He said, sobbing a bit. Sunset let a warm smile to shine across her lips as she then moved closer and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Sonic felt that and looked into her eyes, to see them radiating a calm and concern. He couldn't help, but smiled at her in return, as he even blushed a bit upon looking into those eyes. He then wiped off the tears, and put his own hand on the top of hers and smirked.

"Wanna feed them?" He asked.

Sunset widened her eyes, "What? Now?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic said, grinning.

The girl then started searching for food in her pockets, though, didn't find anything, "But, I have nothing to feed them." She warned him.

Sonic nodded, "Don't worry, I got this." He said as he then reached his hands inside his jacket's outer pocket, and pulled out a pack filled with a pickled corn. He then handed it to Sunset, and just as he did that, the swan family swam over to the two friends. Sunset gasped a bit by that, because, now, when they were so close, she saw how huge the adult swans are.

"Oh, mommy." She muttered under her breath, "Did you do that at least once?"

"Well, not to often…" Sonic responded with a grin, "I actually I asked Fluttershy to help me with them, but she was way too busy… Though, at least she explained me the basis… We're sorta friends with them, but I'm still getting my fingers bitten by them sometimes." He said as he gave her a teasing smirk from beside her shoulder.

Sunset lifted down her eyebrow, and looked at him suspiciously, to which he raised his arms in a defensive manner.

"Hey, don't look at me." He said, "I didn't know they can be that aggressive."

"Sonic, you want my fingers to get bitten by a HUGE bird?" She asked as she then formed a frown. Sonic, though, crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked.

"Just don't come close to the kids, Sunset." He gave her the advice, "As long as you're not dangerous for them, they won't hurt you. Plus don't worry I won't let them hurt if it comes to that. Though they can be slightly more of a handful then your common street thugs." He joked giving her a look of comfort and reassurance.

That was a last straw for Sunset. The girl then groaned in a slight annoyance, and pulled out the corn, on her hand, and that's when the babies swam quickly over to her, and started uttering those cute chirps. Sunset couldn't help, but smiled over this.

"Awwww…" She moaned, though, her joy then was replaced by a fright, as the adult swans then swam next to their kids, and hissed at her by spreading their wings, to which Sunset backed off a bit.

"Uuuuuhhhhh…" She moaned again, as she then felt her bottom and back touched the shore. She then took a deep breath, and took a sitting position, as she then carefully walked closer to the swans, and poured the whole corn from the packet into the water.

"Yes, that's why you traveled here Sunset." She begun grumbling to herself, annoyed, "To get a bite from a huge white duck. How entertaining!" Though, surprisingly for her, the adult birds folded their wings, while the babies started eating the corn greedily. They looked so adorable, that Sunset couldn't held back her smiled again. She melted into a smile, and uttered a happy sigh as she then giggled.

"They indeed so adorable." She said, as Sonic then hunched next to her, "Look at them. Look how excited those cute little things upon eating them…" She then leaned over the cygnets, "Oh, who's the cute little thing here…

"Hissssss…" The adult swan hissed at Sunset, making her frightened again, as she backed away from them, and bumped into Sonic's silhouette. The young man chuckled over girl's behavior, making her glancing at him over his shoulder. When he ceased to laugh he threw his eyes towards the swans family, and smirked.

"That's how I got my nose and fingers turning into blue because of their bites." He said jokingly, "They're highly protective parents, and they won't let anyone to get close to their babies." He then scratched the back of his head, "Though, you need to suffer a several bites, or be like Fluttershy, who learned that the hard way by keep getting seduced by the cuteness of the cygnets." Sonic said giving Sunset an amused yet warmly reassuring smile at the same time from behind her shoulder, to help calm her nerves.

Sunset sighed, as she then threw another glance towards the birds, as she curled up and hugged her own legs.

"It must be a nice thing to have a family." She said a bit sadly, "Unfortunately I've never had one."

Sonic arched his eyebrows questioningly, "I thought it's not a big deal for you." He said, "I mean… I thought you got over it?"

"Well, to a certain degree, yes…. but then there is the part that still makes you wonder..." Sunset responded, as she then unwrapped her arms around her legs, and put them on the ground, "... What it's like? To have a mom to take care of you, to have a dad to play some games with you, to have brother and sister to teach and protect you… *sigh*..."

Sonic's eyes then rolled to the skies, "Well… In some point it's not as good as you may think." He spoke, to which she gifted him with her own look into his eyes when he looked into hers, "Mom sometimes overprotective about us, which makes us feel awkward. Dad is the biggest troll for me and Manic… *chuckles*... you should've seen him when Manic brought Cadence to meet with our family. Gosh, Manic would never forget that. Dad played Tommy Wiseau, and asked them: "Anyways, how's your sex life?"

Sunset chuckled, "Seriously?" She asked. Sonic nodded.

"Oh, you bet." He joked, "Manic was pissed, but dad was just laughing at them. They got over it, though." He then sighed again, "As for Manic and Sonia… and me… You have no idea how hard we were fighting for playing toys, video games, driving the cars, and how pissed mom and dad were." He then chuckled, "It's been many years before we started to become REAL friends though."

"I see." Sunset said with a smile.

"You know… I haven't really talked about it to anyone… I mean except for Tails, of course." Sonic spoke again, "I guess, you might find it odd, that I am speaking it with you and not with Sonia… I just need someone to listen to me. Tails is growing up much faster than I am, and now we're barely speaking to each other." He sighed, "He's now hardly reminding me about that old little geeky guy who needed protection." He then frowned, "Hell, he's spending more time with our girls even more than I do… It's not fair." He said glumly, knowing the former little geek he hung out with was getting more attention with the girls then he was, as it clearly hurt his ego, amongst other feelings as well.

Sunset chuckled, "Well, the times is changing, though… When did you two talked to each other last time?" She asked, "When you told me that you're the bestest of friends, I can actually hardly believe it, because… you both almost never talking to each other now, come to think of it?"

Sonic sighed deeply, and tuned sad again, "A month ago." He said.

"Why?" Sunset asked, "Something happened between you two?"

Sonic pondered over her question, as he started to searching the right words to start this story, however, the echo of the voice of his twin sister quickly wooshed over his ears.

"Sonic! Sunset!" They heard Sonia's annoyed tone behind their backs, "There you are!" The duo made their eyes wide, and looked back over their shoulder, "What in the world are you both doing here? If you wanted to arrange a romantic moment, then you chose the wrong time for it!" They saw Sonia is standing there, now changed her dress and wearing a bring blue denim shorts, yellow top, and blue sneakers. And yes, she was very much annoyed.

Sonic and Sunset both blushed over her comment as they then jumped to their feet, and backed away from each other. They both laughed nervously.

"We're not…" Sunset protested Sonia's words, as she then frowned, "And stop doing that! All of you! Why in the world everyone around thinks that we're dating?"

Sonia signed over her tone of speaking as she then walked over to the two, and grabbed them both by the arms. She then led them back to the house, on the way saying;

"Seriously, guys." She spoke calmly, "Mom and dad already started to think that you're both having sex somewhere in the garden."

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Sunset both yelled, to which Sonia giggled.

"Just kidding." She said teasingly.

That's when the three stopped as they noticed the blue and red flashing LED lights of the police car, and soon, the Dodge Charger appeared behind a tree, and drove straight towards the main gates. They instantly recognized the car of the high ranking Police officer, who already gave them a visit early this morning, though, they didn't know why he was back. Maybe he forgot to ask something. One thing the Hedgings twins knew for sure, they didn't want him to meet with their parents again.

"What does he need?" Sonia asked annoyed by that, "He already learned everything he wanted to know. Why he's back?"

"I guess he figured out of who was on that hilltop." Sunset answered Sonia's question, to which the girl with dark pink hair glanced at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, however, instead of response, Sunset rushed towards the main gates to meet the Police captain. Sonia sighed in annoyance as she then looked at her brother.

"Why do they always leave without answering the question?" She asked. Sonic, though, shrugged indifferently, as they had more important things to cope with. Like keeping the most demanding and severe person around 8000 miles, away from their parents. They quickly ran towards the main gates to hold him off, or at least to ask what he needed. As they reach the gates to their manor, an old Policeman walked out of the car, and towered over it, thanks to the huge height of his (194 cm, or 6.3 ft). They saw him slowly turning his glance at them, though, they didn't see the look on his face, 'cause the police styled mirrored sunglasses covered his heterochromia eyes perfectly.

"Captain." Sonic started, "If I may ask what are you doing here? I thought you left to the police station.

"I thought your girlfriend informed you about what she saw in the hilltop?" He asked in his usual manner, and not do be mean. However, Sonic was done with everyone shipping him with Sunset, so he was just lost it. His face formed an enraged expression, as he then shouted:

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Sunset and Sonia both cringed nervously when Sonic shouted enraged, and both them threw their nervous looks towards the respectful Police officer. Much to their anxiety, Tower's reaction was pretty much what you'd expect. They saw an old man standing there with a deadly serious look on his face, obviously frowned behind those sunglasses, and his lips curled in an arc. That grandfather's glare, that might scare anyone who'd see that. The girls then gulped deeply and glanced at still enraged Sonic, and seeing him like that, they just turned their backs to him, and made three long steps away.

Sonic was still standing like a statue and glaring enraged towards Tower, however, soon as his adrenaline has died down, his eyes grew wide as a dishes, and his jaw dropped to the floor. He first glanced at Sunset to meet with her look of disapproval, and then at his sister to meet with her, "YOU IDIOT!" look on her face. Glancing towards the Police Captain, Sonic noticed him starting his slow gait towards the teenager. And that's was at this moment, Sonic knew… he fucked up. He grinned at him innocently and cringed.

"That's what I always saying to my friends when they're saying what you just said… Hehehe… hehehe… hehehe… heeeeee…" He tried to turn it as a joke, but apparently he already crossed that line. Tower reached the gates, and stopped before the closed gates, as he then lifted his sunglasses up using his left hand, and demonstrated that glare hidden behind them.

"You're lucky your not one of my grandchildren, Sonic Maurice Hedgings!" He spoke coldly and threatently, "Because if you were, I'd gladly show you how to respect your elders!" Sonic couldn't help, but gulped deeply, as he then nodded to him, and carefully made one step back.

"No offense? Sir…" He said meekly, much for Sunset's quiet giggle, as she could swear she just saw Fluttershy in that performance of his. Except Fluttershy would never let herself scream in rage at a Police Officer. Never in her life.

Tower then returned the sunglasses back on his nose, and returned back to why he's here exactly, "There's traces of motorcycle tires on the hilltop." He spoke, now calm, "Somebody was there indeed." He then glanced towards Sunset, "You have a good eye young lady… Either that, or your camera phone?" He asked, to which Sunset felt a bit nervous, not really wanting him to tell that she shot a video of that mysterious green haired biker. Sonia then walked closer to her brother, her eyes still fixed on Tower.

"What are you talking about, officer?" She asked.

"I spotted a biker on the hilltop not far from your house, Sonia." Sunset answered Sonia's question, prompting both her and Sonic to look at her, "He was… like… watching your house attentively. At least… I saw the sun glare." Not wanting to include the detail of his binoculars, since then one of them would ask how did she know he had binoculars, without seeing his face or other features.

Sonic then frowned, "So, he used binocular?" Sonic attempted to follow Sunset's legend.

Tower then sighed, "Look here." He spoke, drawing everyone's attention, "I want to inform your parents about our little discovery, and also that I ordered two Police cars to patrol the area around the residents. And for that I need to enter inside."

Sonia then sighed, "CAptain, not being rude, really, but…" She spoke somehow regretfully, "... I think mom and dad are not in the right mood to speak to you again. We'll tell them your message, we promise."

Tower, though, wanted to argue with them, but then he decided that he already have enough headaches for today, so he simply nodded, thus trusting them that simple task.

"Alright, fair enough." He said, "Next time your older brother appears, contact us immediately."

Sonia's eyes went wide again, "Wait. You think it was… Manic?" She asked confused, "On the bike?" Sonia reclarified Tower's words.

"It is clear as day, young lady." The policeman answered, crossing his arms around his chest, "Your older brother, perhaps, wanted to see your faces once again before disappearing again for good."

Sonic then waved it off, "That's nonsense." He said a bit annoyingly, "Manic'd never do that. I mean on a bike at least… He hates bikes, and he'd rather make out with mayor herself…" He said with a small chuckle, though, grew nervous again, and smiled innocently, "Captain, sir…" He said innocently. Despite the mayor having a great body on her, for someone in her cougar years that is.

Sunset then shook her head, and walked closer to the gates, "Captain, I don't think it can be Manic, because we saw this biker yesterday, after we left the house." She said, to which Tower developed some question, "Manic was on his Jaguar car, and he's just couldn't changed his transport and cloth so quickly."

Tower kept staring questioningly at Sunset, but then he formed a frown, "You're saying you were here yesterday?" He asked suspiciously, to which Sunset cringed a bit, "And Manuel was here with you? Hmmm…" He then cleared his throat, "You were alone here?"

Sunset decided that there's no point to hide that fact, and sighed deeply, "Nope, I was here with my friends." She answered, "There were nine of us that day." She said to recount those that were present that day.

Tower nodded, "Good." He said, "Then I need you, and all of your friends in the Police station tomorrow to take your testimonies." He then frowned, "Every word of yours might be useful in catching the criminal."

"Manic is not a criminal, sir." Sonic argued. Tower looked at him, still remaining resilient to his adamantium nerves.

"We'll see that, young man." He said, "But to be honest, of all the people in this city, your older brother would be the last one who I am eager to catch."

"What?" Sonic asked confused, but Tower didn't respond, and glanced at Sunset.

"2-00 pm! And don't be late!" He ordered as he then turned away, and walked back towards his car.

After he left Sunset couldn't help, but sighed helplessly, "Sorry, guys…" She said sadly, "I really am…"

Sonia walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sunset… why in the world you made an agreement?" She asked. Sunset looked at her helplessly.

"Sonia, did you see his face?" She asked, "There's no way you can refuse to talk to a policeman like that." She then shook her head, "I wish I could say no, but… maybe we need to do that?"

Sonic lifted up his eyebrow, "Why do you think so?" He asked.

"I don't know, but… I just have this feeling." Sunset responded slowly.

Sonia sighed as she then crossed her arms on her breasts, "Sunset, girl, that is just silly." She said a bit sarcastically, "We can't simply rely on someone's feelings…"

Sunset chuckled somehow and smiled at Sonia, "Just trust me on this, Sonia." She said as she then pulled out her phone, "I need to inform the rest…" She silenced herself as she noticed how much time she spent here, "Oh, no… I'm late." She said as she then looked at the Hedgings twins, "Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but I need to get back home…"

Sonic smirked, "We get it, Sunset." He said in his usual manner, "I'll give you a quick ride."

Sunset, though stretched her hand to stop him, "Many thanks, but no, Sonic." She said, "I appreciate your concern, but I think you need to stay with your family at the moment such as hard time in there lives. They need your support, and be sure that you're safe."

Sunset and Sonic then exchanged glances with each other in question, and looked back at their friend.

"How can you get to wherever you're going fast then?" Sonia asked, "We have no buses here, and the taxi need a time to get here."

Sunset pondered her question for a moment, however, the crazy idea then cracked her mind, as she then looked at the Police officer who was almost ready to leave. She then smiled and raced towards him.

"Captain Tower, sir." She called him out, thus shocking both Sonia and Sonia, and drawing Tower's attention. The old man then glanced up at the schoolgirl, who opened a wicket and now was outside of the manor. He saw her approaching him with a friendly smile of hers shining on her lips, though, that wasn't enough to crack his determine nature.

"What is it?" he asked. Sunset stopped next to him and smiled innocently.

"Um, sir, I'd like to ask if you can give me a ride to the park?" She asked.

"If you didn't notice, I'm not a school bus driver." Tower answered frowning, "Ask your friend to drive you to wherever you want to get to. I have no time for that." He said as he had business to attend to.

"Sir, I just thought that I may tell you some details of yesterday, while we're riding, and also name the friends of mine who were with me." She said, "I thought that it may be a good thing to help you in that case… You know… as a good samaritan."

Tower pondered over her question, but only to sigh deeply, "Get in, little one." He said as he then thought that he's left nothing to lose. Sunset nodded back, and run quickly towards the passenger's front seat. As she got in, she threw her smile towards Sonia and Sonic and waved her arm at them. She saw them confused and stunned by her action, though they still managed to wave her back, however, their wave was uncertain.

Tower then started the ignition, and glaced seriously at Sunset, "Do not touch anything in here!" He ordered in a slow, quiet, but in a very demanding tone in his voice, to which Sunset raised her hands up innocently. The old man then twisted the wheel and drove in a reverse.

Meanwhile, the Hedgings twins continued to stare on how Sunset driving off on board of a Police car, and keep their eyes on that until it disappeared behind the turn. Just as they left, Sonia and Sonic looked at one another questioningly.

"That Sunset girl is odd." Sonia spoke confused, "Very odd. I mean, she's cute and beautiful, and funny, and stuff, but…" She frowned, "Sometimes she behaves like an Alien!" Sonia said as she couldn't' help but shake off this suspicious feeling, that this Sunset Shimmer isn't who she passes herself off to be, just a regular normal girl who lives alone in the city for some reason.

Sonic chuckled over his sister's reaction on Sunset's actions, "Oh, that's Sunset's for you." He said jokingly, "Just give her a chance Sonia, and she won't disappoint you." He said as he felt confident in Sunset's abilities to find a way to get their brother to get his name free of persecution.

"In what way?" Sonia asked with widened eyes.

"Pssst…" She suddenly heard someone's pssst, and her eyes arched in a questioning manner as she then scanned their front yard to see what it was. However, she saw nothing, and no one who might give that noise. Looking back at her brother, she saw him confused, but she didn't give much of attention to his expression.

"Did you hear that?" She asked quizzically.

Sonic widened his eyes, "Hear what?" He asked as he looked around.

"Someone's pssst, Sonic." Sonia answered with a frown, "Do not tell me that you didn't hear that at all, because only a deaf due couldn't hear that."

"Pssst…"

Sonia's eyes went wide again, as she looked around the front yard again, "Here! Here it comes again!" She said a bit frightened by that. Seeing her sister's little anxiety, Sonic decided to take it in his hands, and wrapped his arms around Sonia's shoulders, as he then smirked.

"Oh, Sonia…" He spoke, thus drawing her attention, "I think, you're way too high strung sometimes if you think you can hear things." He said, prompting Sonia to growl in annoyance as she then smacked her own face with her left hand, though, Sonic continued, "It's all because of those events we had to pass through today…"

Sonic then silenced as he received a hit taken by a tin can, "OUCH!" Sonic growled as he then grabbed his forehead, and looked around angry, "WHO DID THAT?" He shouted furious.

"Do not yell, you idiot!" The two suddenly heard someone's loud whisper, and widened their yes as they looked at one another, "Someone might hear you!" They heard the owner of the whisper, whisper this shrilley as to stress the situation of this situation.

The Hedgings twins instantly recognized who is the owner of that whisper, though, they didn't know at first where this is comes from. Glancing to their right, they noticed the dense bush and the face of their older brother peeking out of there upon having a nervous expression.

"Manic!" They both gasped widely, but Manic shushed them both.

"Shhhhh…" He shushed, "Do not reveal me just yet. The Police wants my ass after all." Manic said as he crouched there covered in leaves and looking a little worn and dirty.

Sonic couldn't help but chuckled upon as he found it funny, though, Sonia was more than serious upon seeing her brother before her like this.

"Manic…" She spoke as she walked over to him, "What is going on? Tower accused you of murdering Sombra himself…"

"Oh, really?" Manic asked being very sarcastic as he frowned, "I didn't notice…" He then turned nervous again, "Is mom still in the house?" Sonic and Sonia both nodded, to which Manic nodded back, and spoke again, "Okay, then please open the back doors, 'cause I forgot the keys in the car, and the car is taken by the Police."

"Alright." Sonic answered, "See ya inside, bro." Manic nodded and disappeared in the bushes, and he then slowly crawled towards the backyard of the house. Sonic and Sonia then both rushed back inside their house as quick as possible to open the door for him.

"Mom and dad will be happy to see that Manic is fine." Sonic threw a sarcastic comment, as they both then entered their house.

 **Meanwhile, in the Central Park of Westopolis.**

In Westopolis Central Park people were silently strolling, picnicking, and having a good time, thanks to the warm sun and the rainless day they had today in Westopolis. Our favorite gang settled a spot for themselves under the tree with the dense leaves. There in the shadows of those leaves, you can see Silver, Miles, Fluttershy and Rarity having good time. Fluttershy was spending her time in reading a nature magazine, Silver was spending the time on the top of Rarity's thighs, where as the fashion lover girl was reading some sort of magazine about… martial arts upon having a serious look on her face. She used her left hand to scratch and caress Silver's hair. The young man , though, wore an amused look on his face while keeping his eyes shut.

"Why am I reading this again?" Rarity asked her boyfriend calmly.

"Because you lost the bet, and you owed me…" Silver amusly responded without opening his eyes, to which Rarity sighed, but didn't stop stroking her boyfriend's hair.

Miles was the only one who didn't find himself things to do, so he was simply watching back and forth. His face didn't seem to calm, or satisfied, but more likely annoyed by the fact that none of his friends made an appearance as they promised. He was drumming his fingers on his left knee for a few moments more until he decided that he's done and ugh'd.

"Ugh, where are they?" He asked as he looked at his friends, "They should've been here one hour ago." Fluttershy, Silver, and Rarity glanced at him, "That's starts to annoy."

Rarity signed over his as she then pulled the magazine away, and took off her red horned rimmed glasses, "Miles, darling, don't be so nervous." She said in her trademark manner of speaking, "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both promised that they'll get here as soon as they'll be free, though, they said that their plans might change. You need to remember that, after all… *frowns*... they called on your skype."

Tails shook his head as he then rested himself completely on the grass as he used his bag as a pillow. He shut his eyes and put his left hand on his own stomach, and moaned a bit wearilly.

"I remember, Rarity." He said calmly, "However, it still doesn't mean that they need an hour or two for a specific answer to the simple question." He then opened one eye and glanced at her, "Or you're saying that it's okay for you to spending time in complete silence, no matter why, and no matter how long?" Tails said to her in a strained and annoyed manner.

Rarity sighed at that, and opened her magazine again, "Miles, they told us that they're busy." She commented, "Maybe this is something really important." That's when she heard the notification sound on her phone, and widened her pretty eyes. She grabbed the phone and opened the message to see what it was but only to narrow her eyes in disappointment, as it was a message from Rainbow Dash.

"Dear Rarey Dairy…" She said as she then frowned, "I hate that nickname!" She complained, prompting everyone to chuckle, "Pinkie and I got our plans changed, and we won't be able to get to the park in time. Please, inform us later. R&D." She sighed again, and looked at her BF with a disapproving smirk, "I wonder who forced them both to change their minds?" She asked with a hint.

Silver chuckled and opened his golden eyes as he looked at his girlfriend, "I guess their names starts with J for R&D, and S for Pinkie." He deduced as he then closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation, "Your hips are so soft, Rarity." He then grimaced a wicked grin and looked into the eyes of his girl, "They're even softer without those jeans, though." he teased, to which Rarity smacked him lightly on the forehead with her magazine, what made Silver to chuckle.

Fluttershy shook her head over the interactions of her friends between each other as she returned her eyes to her own nature magazine.

"I guess that the party we planned is declined." She said with a little hint of disappointment.

Rarity sighed over her friend's words, "There's no time for planning the party, Fluttershy." She said softly, "Our friend is in the trouble and we need to think on how to help him."

Silver then opened his eyes, "Guys, let's not be so hasty with summing everything up." He said, prompting them all to look at him, "We still don't know if Manic's guilt is proven, and we don't know where he is at the moment either." He added as he continued to relax on Rarity's thighs.

Miles sighed and took a sitting position, "Great deduction, Dr. Galahard." He grumbled, to which Silver frowned annoyingly "The point is not about that. The point is to get to the truth. Do you really believe that Manic killed Sombra?" Tail's asked tensely annoyed at his complacency while lavishing in Rarity's lap while all this was going down.

Silver scratched the back of his head as he formed a questioning look on his face, "Well, don't think bad about me, but…" He looked into Rarity's eyes, "There's no smoke without a fire as they said." He said trying to clarify his reasoning, since he caught on that he was appearing like he callously didn't care about the situation at hand.

Rarity smiled at him, "But you still need to learn who made this fire, Silvy boy." She said lovingly.

"Yep, that's right, Rarity." Miles agreed with her, as he then pulled out his phone, "And for that we need to wait until Sunset and Sonic appear."

Fluttershy then spoke, "Considering the situation, I think that Sonic is out of the game as well." She spoke with a smile, "Sonic's family is passing through hard times, and I am not sure that Sonic, or Sonia will be here because of that." She said as she knew that was a likely cause, for them not to be present.

Tails huffed, "Whatever." He said, "At least we still have Sunset to inform us." He spoke with a well heard hint of an angry sarcasm and irritation, and that was well heard for them all. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Silver exchanged confused looks on their faces, and when they looked back at Tails, Fluttershy closed her magazine and sat closer as she then put a hand on his shoulder. Miles felt that and looked at her to see her concerned look in those turquoise eyes.

"What?" He asked a bit confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

Fluttershy sat closer, "Miles, you're still mad at him?" She asked kindly, prompting him to sigh, "I thought you forgot about it long time ago." She asked in her very soft delicate manner of addressing most people.

The blonde guy shook his head as he then gently removed her hand off his shoulder, "Am I that obvious?" He asked a bit sarcastically, "Yes, I am mad at him. And he's still mad at me, in the case if you didn't know." Tails admitted reluctantly through a long face.

Silver then rolled his eyes as he remembered that two days ago when he and Rarity met each other at school, Sonic quickly trailed off, and just one moment before Miles appeared. Only now, he knew the seriousness of the situation. He then took a sitting position, and arched his eyebrows in a slightly sarcastic fashion.

"Man, you can't sulking at him forever, as well as he can't sulking at you, too." Silver said, though, Miles simply turned away from him, "Seriously, it was month ago. Maybe it's time for you two to make-up and have some peace?"

Miles didn't answer as he made a look at he didn't hear anything. He then dialed Sunset's number, and pressed the phone to his ear to speak to her. Fluttershy then sat even more close that before, and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Miles, please, talk to us…" She called him out soothingly.

"Not another word." Miles said back as he took her by the hand, "Please, Fluttershy." He added as he shot one look into her eyes and turned away again. The pink haired girl then sighed helplessly, knowing that she can't do anything here. Glancing back at Silver and Rarity, she mentally asked them to leave that for later. Silver then sighed and rested himself back against Rarity, but this time, he leaned his head against her breasts. Rarity gasped upon this, but Silver was only about to give her an innocent smile in return which she answered with a dirty smile of her own, obviously disapproving his actions.

Meanwhile, the blonde boy continued waiting for Sunset's phone responde.

"Hello? Miles?" Sunset responded on Tails' phone, much for his relaxation, as he then fell his back against the tree and lifted up his right eyebrow.

"You're finally got free Sunset?" Tails said calmly, as he looked at his friends, "We gathered in the Park under our tree just like you asked. Can you tell us where you are?" He clarified to her on his phone.

"I'm on your right hand side, Dan Dare." Sunset's joking voice echoed both on the phone and his right hand side, much for his surprise, and everyone's amusement. He then looked up to see Sunset's grinning face stared at him back, and then she lightly flicked him on the forehead. Miles sighed again, as Sunset took a seat next to her friends.

"Hey, guys." She greeted them with a smile, "Sorry for taking so long, I just…" She became silent after noticing where Silver rested his head, and gave him a dirty look, "Um, are you feel comfortable Silver?" She asked him sarcastically, referring that her white haired friend is resting on Rarity's chest. Rarity, though, gave her a calm look as she then wrapped her own arms around Silver's shoulders and smirked.

"It's okay, I got this, Sunset." She said in her usual manner. Sunset couldn't help, but chuckled again, as she then took off her leather jacket and placed it next to her.

"Alright." She said, "So, according to what I learned from the Police, and from Sonic, Manic is caught red-handed on the Industrial Area on the Eastside. Three Police officers were beaten down by him, and he escaped the pursuit." Sunset said as she calmly relayed the facts to her friends.

Miles frowned, "Red-handed?" He asked, "So they truly believe that it was him?" Sunset nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so." She said, "I didn't manage to learn something new from the Captain Tower, but I think that I might learn it tomorrow during the interrogation. Oh, by the way, Tower asked all of us to go to the Police station for taking our testimonies about the last time when we saw Manic."

Silver widened his eyes, "What?" He asked, "How'd he knew that?" He asked in surprise.

"Sonic told him?" Miles asked a bit suspiciously.

Sunset then lowered her head, "No, it was me… Sorry guys." She said.

"It's fine, Sunset." Fluttershy reassured her, "I guess if it wasn't you, then somebody else would inform him about it."

Rarity then nodded in agreement, "So, who should go there exactly?" She asked.

"All of us, but Shadow, Sonic, Sonia and Twilight." Sunset answered, "Because Sonic and Sonia already gave their testimonies, and Shadow and Twilight weren't there yesterday well."

Fluttershy then shivered a bit, "That sounds scary." She said a bit frightened, "I heard that they're interrogating people in the dark mirror room with only a desk and two chairs, and they'll keep you in there until give them what they want to know?" She said sounding a bit unnerved as she explained the process that she saw while also on television.

Miles smiled as he then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, relax, Flutters." He said, prompting her to look at him, "I am sure it's not like that. Moreover, it's not like Tower is going to torture us to learn what he wants to know, and we all know that Manic didn't do anything bad while we were in the Manor. We'll just need to tell him the truth, and that's all." He calmly said while smiling at her.

Fluttershy smiled at him, "Alright, if you're not worried in the slightest, then I have nothing to worry about, too." She said as she then laid down and rested her head on Miles' thighs, as she then opened her magazine again and started to read it. Miles, though, didn't give it much of his attention as his head was too busy with his many different thoughts, so he then just started surfing through the internet.

Though, that action didn't went unnoticed by the others. Rarity and Sunset then turned to be extremely excited, and Rarity even squeezed her palms into fists, as she tried to be as quiet as possible to not scare them both. Silver, though, was confused if they actually understand what is going on, so he then called out to them both.

"Um, guys, do you…" He started to speak, thought, was interrupted by a light Rarity's smack on the back of his head as he then looked up even more confused, and noticed his girlfriend's warning look. He got her with no words and just looked back at Miles and Fluttershy who looked at him questioningly in response. He then scratched the back of his head as if trying to come up with a question.

"Um… what time is it?" He asked not knowing what else to ask.

Miles smiled and looked on his phone again, "Ummm… fifteen minutes until four." He answered as he then continued surfing on the internet. Fluttershy just continued on her reading. Silver then sighed in relaxation, and wiped the sweat off the forehead. Sunset then pulled out her own phone and took a picture of two "love birds", as she then chuckled quietly. But only to gasp as she remembered something. She then opened the phone gallery and picked the video with that mysterious biker, she shot not so long ago near the Mansion.

"Guys, there's one thing I need to show you." She called out to them, prompting them all to stop their things and taking sitting positions. They then sat next to Sunset as she turned on the video.

Silver then frowned, "Who is this?" He asked somehow suspiciously.

* * *

 **Alright, that's was the end of the chapter, and new chapter is somewhere close as always...**

 **STAY IN... POWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH... Hehe, I didn't do that for quite long time. LOL.**

 **See ya folks in March.**


	18. Chapter 18

**One small announcement.**

 **In the March of 15th the SEG story have been celebrated one year referrence. We have nearly reached 10 000 views, which is 2,500 larger than on LTBC.**

 **I'd like to thank you all for reading this story, since it encourages me to continue this, though, I am not getting enough of reviews, so I am asking you guys to write more about this story and share with me and Apex of what you think. Nothing encourages as much as the reviews, faves and follows from our faithful readers. I also would like to thank Apex Wolf for helping me with SEG. He's a really tallented writer, and a good partner.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter is officially finishes the third cycle of the story. Another plot twist is waiting for you near the end.**

 **I wish I could write more, but I am affraid that I'll spoit it for ya.**

 **Love, read and enjoy! Peace! :)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Hedgings Mansion.**

Manic was now in the arms of his parents as they began to weep for joy to see him here unharmed as they were all present in the living room as they began to bombard him with questions all at once as he tried to speak over them.

"Alright everybody! One question at a time please, I've gone through enough already without having questions come at me from all sides to make my head spin!" He said as he clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, as everyone grew silent for a second, but only for a second.

Aleena was the first to clutch at Manic's right arm anxiously to answer the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Manic! Please tell me what the police are saying about you isn't true. Please tell me you didn't kill Sombra in cold blood?" She said through hysteria as she wanted desperately to put her mind at ease that her eldest son was not a murder, despite it being Sombra.

To which Manic responded by gently holding his mother by both arms and saying.

"No mom, It's not true, I was set up. He was already dead when I arrived there, at the Eastside industrial zone." Manic answered calmly.

Celestia then frowned, "Eastside?" She asked a bit demandingly, prompting Manic to look at her, "What did you forget there? That's not a good place for a nightwalk." She said not looking or sounding convinced of Manic's sound judgement as she wrapped her arms around her chest in a cynical stance.

Manic then took another deep breath in/out, "Principal Celestia, I figured out of who kidnapped Cadence." He said with concern, to which Celestia gasped upon hearing news about the possible whereabouts of her niece Cadence, as she then used her hands to cover her mouth.

'Y-you… d-did?" She asked shocked, to which Manic sadly nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't Sombra, or any other criminal lord." He answered, "It was just a bunch of street thugs. I didn't ask why and how they took her… I was more concerned about finding her. They told me where they left her."

Sonic then entered the conversation, "Street thugs?" He asked, drawing Manic's attention, "If you'll say that these are the same very thugs, who molested Sunset two days ago, then I…" Sonic said as he couldn't think of any possible reason as to why a bunch of random street thugs would come on the premises of Canterlot High.

"It was them." Manic confirmed Sonic's guess, to which blue haired young widened his eyes in shock.

"Really?" He asked surprised, "I didn't even make a suggestion, just a random thought came into my mind… *sigh*... Oh, man…" Sonic said as he let the magnitude of this circumstance sink in as he looked down in remorse, what was Sunset going to think about all of this? Was she going to think that this was all her fault? Sonic thought concerned if he should keep this from her or not, since she had dealt with enough already.

Manic shook his head over Sonic's actions, and looked back at the adults, "Anyways, they told me about where they were holding her, and I rushed there after I ordered them to go to the Police."

Celestia gave him a pleading look, "Please…" She pleaded, to which Manic returned his gaze at his ex-Principal with his eyebrows arched in a sad manner, "... Please, tell me that you found her." He saw her begging him to tell her those words, and these were the words he'd love to say more than anyone else. Instead, he lowered his head and threw his left hand into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I wish I had, Principal Celestia." He said sadly, as he then pulled out one of Cadence's blue high heel shoes, "... But that's all I managed to find there." He then looked at her and handed her the shoe. Tia's eyes were filled with tears upon the sight of the dirty shoe of her dearest niece. Seeing this, Charles sighed deeply, and placed his hands on her shoulders as he tried to relax and comfort her with a shoulder massage, though, it didn't help much, as Celestia started uttering quiet sobs.

Aleena then sighed too, and looked at her son who didn't take his eyes away from Celestia. She then walked closer and put her hand on his shoulder as she squeezed him gently.

"Manic, my dear…" She spoke softly, "I'm so sorry. Really. I wish we could do more than that…" She tried to comfort him, though, surprisingly for her, Manic ceased to be sad, and looked into the eyes of his mother with his left eyebrow lifted up.

"What do you mean, mom?" He asked surprised, "She's not dead." After those words the eyes of everyone who were in the room looked at him, and Celestia's eyes filled with hope, "She's alive." Manic then looked towards Celestia, and frowned deeply, "And I know who took her." He said as he sounded very sure, making his family and Tia highly intrigued, "She's with Black Arms." He finished his sentence, to which Charles gasped, and shivered slightly at the mention of the very name.

Tia, however, still had some hope, "Are you sure?" She asked, to which Manic smirked.

"I was never more sure than now, Principal C." He said with a confident tone in his voice, "Those thugs I mentioned… Before… ahem… asking them, I listened to their little confession, and they mentioned that Black Arms appeared out of nowhere. Those three idiots escaped the pursuit, but left Cadence and one of their own behind." He then started wandering back and forth, "I rushed over at the Industrial zone, tough, when I arrived there it was a late at night already. And that's when I found her shoes, and…" He then stopped and sighed again, "And… Sombra's body…" He finished his sentence with another sigh.

Jules then walked up to his eldest son, "Tower claimed that your car was covered in Sombra's blood." He said, "How is that possible? Did the cops did that to you?" He asked still convinced that the cops had something to do with his son's set up.

Manic frowned, "No, dad." He said as he then turned to face him, "While I was observing Sombra's body, I left the keys in the keyhole in order not to turn off the light, and that's when this… ugh… That BDSM faggot appeared out of nowhere. He ran my car over the corpse, not me!" After Manic finished with explanation, Jules frowned in anger.

"I knew it!" He barked as he started walking back and forth, "I knew it as a set up!" He barked again. His behavior was found ridiculous by Aleena and Sonia, who looked at each other with those looks of disapproval on their faces, though, they didn't mind him to do that as long as it was nothing stupid.

Aleena looked at Manic again, "Sweetey, did you remember seeing his face?" She asked in a soft intonation of her voice, though, Manic just stopped his hands and collapsed on a nearby chair. He then leaned his head on his left hand annoyed.

"No, mom." He muttered, "He was wearing a motorcycle helmet." He then buried his face deep into his own hands. Charles didn't see anything surprising in the behavior of his nephew, since he'd react in the same way if he was in his situation, and he somehow was.

"Manic." He called out. Manic then looked at his uncle ready to listen his question which soon echoed out of Charles' mouth.

"How did you guess, that it was exactly Black Arms who took your girl?" Charles asked a bit worryingly, "They left some clues of their own?"

Manic nodded, "Yes. That and those thugs mentioned them few times while I was listening to their conversation." He said with a sigh, "And on the backyard of the building I spotted the tire tracks surrounding Sombra's body."

Sonia then got the idea in her mind as she widened her eyes and smiled, "Hey, that's it." She said with her voice full of hope, "The Police should check out to those tires, and they'll realize you're innocent."

Manic, though, was highly skeptical about it, "Unfortunately Sonia…" He spoke monotonously, "The guy ruined them with my own car. He drifted around after he met Sombra's body with the tires of my car, and I didn't see how badly it smashed. The cops helped him a lot, too." He then shook his head from side to side, "My only hope is they find that blood on the car to be post mortem to his death. And still, some cops have been wanting to find an excuse to arrest me for sometime now and don't even care if I'm found guilty of the crime, and definitely know a lot of crooks that would love to capitalize on the opportunity as well as everyone rotten high priced lawyers…" He then groaned again, "Ugh… How could I be soooo stupid?" He muttered sadly as he looked down in sadness, knowing that one careless mistake cad cost him so dearly, and now with the cops on his heels, this was going to be even more difficult.

Aleena then sat on the armpit of Manic's chair and wrapped her left arm around his shoulder, "Manic, you've got to turn yourself in and let us and Captain Tower prove your innocence." She said softly, "If you keep running it will only make you look more guilty and may even put Cadence into more danger." She said pleadingly to her son hoping that he would listen to the reason and stay out of danger.

Manic however looked at his mom like what she said was completely lunacrise to the given situation.

"What?! No mom! Didn't you hear what I just said just now, not only would I be chived the minute I walked into county prison, and would also be putting you guys in mortal danger if people knew that you knew of my whereabouts!? Plus the cops would only be waisted get there time with going through the proper procedures and channels and Cadence might not have that luxury of time for them to finally catch on to what is actually going on!" Manic stressed this to his family, as he continued on.

"Look, you guys were around when the last time Black Arms was in the city and knew what it was like? I couldn't even walk a few blocks without getting jumped by the smaller gangs even back in the day!?" Manic stressed again to his Mom and Dad.

That's when Sonic decided to speak up, but he would soon regret it; "Don't worry Manic, Sunset said she and the others would help get to the bottom of this, plus I could always go out and there and bust a few heads to help with…." that's when Sonic got dramatically cut off by his parents.

"Absolutely Not, Sonic Maurice Hedgings! If there was anytime I would not have you go out alone and risk you very neck out there, it's now, especially with what's going on right now!" Aleena stated very clearly to her son, while Sonic stood wide eyed and in shock at what his parents had just declared on him, as it felt like his heart had just dropped right in his stomach.

"Whaaaaa…. why not, you think I'm just going to stand idly by and watch my brother risk his neck out on the mean streets of this city without my help!?" Sonic said flabbergasted at what his parents were suggesting. To which Sonia then spoke as she rubbed her temple in frustration saying.

"Your really not good at thinking are you? They obviously don't want to you to exacerbate the situation where currently having by you getting into more trouble, by getting hurt or worse! I mean, do you not know how to handle a situation without taking a proactive approach to everything?" Sonia said to him, to which Sonic felt like this was getting to the final straw as he thought the last thing he needed was his sister's constant nagging, as he was about to retaliate for his sister being an obnoxious Mary Sue. Sonic then frowned at his twin sister.

"Sonia, you know what your being?" He asked in frustration, as he growled at her.

"Enough!" Jules interrupted them both as he stood between them and thus drawing their attention to his personally, "If you won't stop it, I'll ask mom to leave you both locked in your rooms!"

Hedgings twins didn't really appreciate that their father have just stopped their verbal battle, but decided not to argue with that as they didn't eager to test their parents gesture. They then both sighed deeply and walked into different directions. Seeing this, Manic felt a bit awkward, since this is definitely reminded him about his own youngless maximalism. He then looked at his mom, who was already shooting an understanding smile to her eldest son.

"Did I use to be the same way, mom?" He asked quietly, not eager his siblings to hear him. Aleena put her hand on his shoulder.

"You all three are a kind, my dear." She said wisely, "When you're a teenager you want the whole world belongs to you."

Manic smiled awkwardly as he then scratched the back of his head, "Yes, I figured it out already." He said as he then spoke louder to his siblings, "Guys, I know what you're trying to do, but going after me will be too dangerous for the both of you. Being here, and protecting our house and our family will be something that you'll do with the best of your efforts…" He then sighed as he then looked at Celestia, "Aunt Celestia, I swear, I'll do anything to find Cadence, and whatever the costs, I'll…" He didn't finish the sentence as he felt the good hit on the back of his head as he cringed in pain.

"Yikes!" He yelped out in pain as he then rubbed the back of his head and looked as the one who smacked him, but only to see his dad's angry face. He then frowned in an offense.

"Dad!" He barked, but Jules was resting his case.

"You're not going to leave this house, until the attorney's arrival and until your innocence will be proven, Manuel Eli Hedgings!" Jules stated sternly, much for MAnic's shock.

"Whaaaaaa?" He moaned, dumbfounded.

"Not another word!" Jules demanded as he then pulled out the phone, "You really think that the Police will let you do what you want to do, considering your situation? No, son! You'll stay here! I said so!"

"Dad!" Manic growled as he frowned, but Jules already said everything he had in mind.

"I said, Not! Another! WORD!" He barked as he then dialed the number of his attorney and walked over to the window to talk to him. Though, the attorney didn't answer his call faster. Seeing this, Celestia sighed deeply. Though, she wanted her beloved niece back, but she didn't want Manic risking his life. Just like everyone in the room, she wanted to find another solution. Looking at Manic she gave him a sad look as she then spoke to him.

"Manic, dear." She spoke, "I don't want you to risk your own life, too. If what you said is true and the most powerful criminal drug lord wasn't protected enough from them, imagine what they'd do to you… I want Cadence to be here just like you, and even more than you… but we need to find another way… The way that avoid any life risking…. Hopefully it won't come to that either?" Celestia said with a hint of sadness and remorse, as she knew how dark this could potentially get from here.

"Of course, we will…" Aleena spoke in as she put her hand on Man's shoulder as she spoke to Celestia, "There's a lot of ways to avoid the Police. The Detective agencies, the Security companies… The bounty hunters... We could use any of those options…"

Jules then gave up with trying to summoning his attorney as he didn't answer the call, so he then shook his head and walked back to the rest and stopped next to Celestia as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Madam Celestia, we can guarantee that your charming niece will come back alive and well! It may be sounds silly, but young Cadence became the part of our family, too..." He said with his voice full of confidence, "Aleena and I got acquainted with many people who may help us with the searching!" he then looked at the phone again and tried to call to his attorney once more, "Come on! Where are you, you damn foot licker!"

"Jules!" Aleena spoke sternly as she frowned to her husband, "Watch! Your! Language!" Jules looked at her to meet with her frown, though, he then quickly switched to the phone and pressed it to his ear.

Seeing all this, Manic couldn't help his dismay. He knew that his parents will do their best to help Celestia, and to find Cadence, and to prove his own innocence, but he also couldn't just stay here and waiting for the problem to just fading away into existence, that would be way too much to hope for in this situation. He then sighed deeply and decided to make one last attempt to convince him that his way is may be the only true way of solving the problem and saving the day.

"Dad." He called out, but Jules was unbent.

"Manic, I said my final word on this!" He said sternly, as he turned away from his son, "You're staying here and dot!"

Manic then narrowed his eyes, "Dad, what if mom was kidnapped by… someone…" He said, what caused a surprised look on the face of Jules Hedgings, "What would you do? Would you hope for the police, bounty hunters and detective agencies will bring her back, or you'd start acting yourself?" Jules looked at his son over his left shoulder, no longer stoick, but now sad, as he heard Manic's point and he knew that he's not going to give up with searching his girlfriend. Glancing at his lovely wife, the woman he loved more than anything in the world, he saw her eyebrows arched in a sad manner, and he guessed that she was mentally begging him to say something, though, Jules dictionary and arguments was now finished.

He then turned himself to face his eldest son, and slumped his shoulders, though, still keeping his head high to be on the same eye level as Manic.

"My boy… I…" He spoke defeatedly, "I don't know what to say… *pause*... I don't think I'd been accused in murdering a drug lord, but… that's not the point, son!" He then walked over to Manic and put the hand on his shoulder, as he looked straight into Manic's eyes, "The Police is wanting for you." He spoke in a soft manner of speaking, "The thing is not letting you saving your charming lady. The thing is… these bastards might arrest you before you even find you."

Manic then smiled warmly at his father and gave him a smile of his, "Who will I be if I won't try?" He asked in the Hedgings trademark fashion of speech, much for Jules proud smile.

"Come here, you little…" He said as he then brought his son into that tight father's hug, which Manic didn't resist at all as he answered it with wrapping his own arms around his father. They patted each other on the backs until they finish it and looked at one another again. Manic then switched his attention to his mom, whose eyes were filled with worries and she even shed some tears. Manic smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom." He said softly.

Aleena accepted the hug of her son, and kissed him softly in the cheek, "Manic, please be extremely careful out there son!" She said, "If anything goes wrong, come back as fast as you can, no matter what the result is."

"I will, mom!" Manic whispered as he tightened his grip around his mother, "I promise, I will!"

When their hug was ended, Aleena formed a proud look as she glanced deep into Manic's eyes and said; "I'm so proud of you!" Manic donned an awkward look on his face as he then nodded to his mother. He switched his attention to his siblings, who stood next to each other and met with their grins - the distinguish trait of the Hedgings family.

"You sure you don't need our help?" Sonia asked as she walked closer to her brother and looked at him up, "You may need somebody to drag your ass out of danger." She said despite it contradicting what she berated Sonic for doing.

Manic shrugged in response, "I don't think I'll throw myself into that kind of situation, but I'll call you on the phone if I'll need you." He said jokingly, much for his sister's giggle. Sonia then wrapped her arms around her brother and he gladly returned a hug. After another hug was over, Manic looked at his brother. Seeing that Sonic ceased to grin and turned worried, Manic realized what he's going to suggest.

"Sonic, no…" He said, though, Sonic was prepared for it.

"Manic, I was trained by you and I can do almost everything you can, so what is the problem with me going to help you?" Sonic asked worryingly, "It's much easier for the two of us kicking their asses, then you doing it alone."

Manic sighed, "Sonic…" he spoke, "I didn't want to say it, but… the Police might think that you're an accomplice in this crime."

Sonic lifted down his eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

"Think, Sonic." Celestia suddenly spoke as she stood up and walked over to the two young men, "What do you think they might deduce if they'll catch you two? They'll believe that you both organized that revenge against Sombra, and might be suspected as well."

"Besides." Aleena spoke in, "You're still serving detention, Sonic." She said with a grin on her face. While Sonic held a grim frown on his.

"Yeah in detention, for helping my brother and uncle in a serious situation. I guess it really doesn't matter what my intentions are, I'm still being written off as the stupid kid who causes trouble no matter what he does." Sonic said flatly to everyone present.

But before anyone can say anything about his remark he starts slowly heading up, to his room saying; "If anybody wants me, I'll be in my room, so this so called trouble making idiot won't be fighting a clearly losing battle against the adults." Sonic said glumly as he made his way upstairs to his room.

Celestia then shook her head from side to side, as she then looked at Manic, "You think, he'll get used to that?" She asked a it jokingly, to which Manic nodded.

"Of course." He said knowingly, "Sonic have his own lady to take care of." He then chuckled a bit and then turned sad again before he looked deep into Celestia's rosy wise eyes.

"Aunt Celestia, I…" He didn't finish his sentence, because Tia hugged him without warning.

"When you find her, tell her that her aunt loves her, and to take good care of yourselves, both of you!" Tia said softly, "You both have many things to live for after this!" She said with a hint, to which Manic felt the temperature of his cheeks raised to a high level and it started burn. When he finished their hug, he smiled awkwardly as he looked into the eyes of one of the most beautiful women he even seen in his life, and obviously the only thing he could do in response is nodding at her.

He then shook off the awkwardness and walked over to the exit doors to leave the kitchen and to start his way of searching his lady, and becoming a hero. However, he suddenly stopped in the doorway and donned a deep frown as he then looked at his family over his right shoulder to see his uncle. He saw Charles' response of a frown of his own, and a silent nod. Manic nodded back and then he left the kitchen and headed towards the back door.

 **Meanwhile, in Sonic's room.**

Within the confines of a closed and locked door within the upstairs east wing of the mansion we come within large cobalt blue colored room with cream colored carpet, we find Sonic looking out the evening window that looked out towards the city as the, Sunset helped to pitch the tone to which he was feeling at the moment. Normally our hero would find the refuge of the environment of his room comforting to come too, but right now the setting sun along with the dark shade of blue gave a perfect interpretation of what the young boy was feeling at the moment as the Blue and dark environment helped define his feeling of melancholy at the moment.

Sonic felt like a wild lion within the confines of his enclosure, unable to go out and do what felt natural to him or what was inherently right to him, especially during a time when he was felt needed the most. But thanks to his parent, while he did know and understand where they we're coming from, he was still placed within a forced appathic position to which something potentially horrible could play out and there was nothing he was aloud to do to help keep that from happening.

Here he was, the rich kid and star athlete of CHS, who'd be the envy of most guys, and yet here he was, with a broken family with his parents still considering a divorce which at first he thought was his doing, but now after there incistance that it wasn't due to him led him to believe one of two things that didn't make him feel any better in the slightest. One it really was his fault and they were trying to protect him from their own secret disappointment. Or two that his family was broken way before he did anything to cause the rift in the first place, and he never had a family at all, and all this wealth that he had was just a significant facade of how pretentious his family life was.

Then his Uncle was hounded and haunted by criminal forces and not to mention witness to a murder. Cadence had gone missing and was presumably kidnapped, and now his brother was the prime suspect in a murder he allegedly caused with little hope to clear his name, and the fact that it took this to bring mom and dad together didn't help make things better, especially with the possibility that he'd probably would never see Manic alive again the way things were going. As he knew only too well how harsh and unforgiving the city could be sometimes.

He then turned to his desk with portraits of his friends and family members that were not only on his desk but on his adjoining wall as well. He couldn't help but feel that somewhere his friends were having a much better and prosperous day then he was having at the moment as he looked at his desk and surrounding wall.

Each one of them had something worthwhile in there lives and something to be happy about, except for him. Tails who with his high intelligence that helped assure a happy successful life in whatever he wanted. Not to mention he had the eye of that erotically hot angelic goddess Fluttershy as well, who was as pretty and sweet on the inside as well as out.

Knuckles while not as smart as Miles at least had a broken yet stable family with Applejack at his side with nice holsome peaceful farm life to have that Sonic couldn't help but find idealistic, with all the fresh air and hard working manual labor to help make a fulfilling stable life. Though he had strong reason to believe, he wasn't sure and the fact that if they were and being secretive about it, didn't bode well for his self esteem as they didn't want him to know, made him feel excluded and not one of their friends. At least if they did tell him then at least he wouldn't feel so left out.

Silver and Rarity had one another, and though he wasn't interested in Rarity despite looking like a Victoria Secret Model, her high maintenance and prissy behavior was kind of a turn off for him. Though they still had each other and her family still accepted and liked Silver, so that was still something they had they he didn't.

Sonic then looked at the list he made the other day of other potential candidates to be his girlfriend, and the only ones left where Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. And though he and Dash had a lot in common, she then said that it was tiresome uphill battle that was going nowhere for him.

He had been interested in her ever since a weird incident that had occurred where she was left completely naked in front of him, and though it sueded him to pursue her, it sadly did the opposite for her, as he tried and failed to get her to like him the way he hoped for, largely due to her stubborn and relentless competitive nature, and with him always coming out on top on everything sports related, it only fueled her frustration even more to the point of things only being nothing more but plutonic between them.

He then considered Pinkie Pie, and though, as Sonic began to cringe as the color…. Pink reminded him of another crazy girl. Pinkie was at least a far more older and more physically developed girl compared to that prepubescent fanatical brat that stalked him and became the sole reason why this estate had concrete walls, and an armed security guards. To this day it both shocked and disturbed him it took four different SWAT teams from four different vans to bring down one twelve year old girl. As Sonic shivered and his right eye twitch at the same time.

Pink color and hyperactive personality aside, Pinkie was still somewhat still a considerable attractive girl all things aside, and he did hear the sex from a crazy person was said to be awesome….. though he still was looking for something more meaningful than good looks and being great in the sack.

Sonic then moved over to Twilight's name on the list as he then grabbed a small portrait of her, as he began to fondly smile at it as he gently caressed his finger across it. He had to admit he had some strong feelings to Twilight long before he got transferred to CHS, back on those days when he was a student of the Crystal Perp. He always admired her passion for study. Which sadly was another contrasting difference between them, as his grades were all over the place at best.

And her appearance was extremely different from many nerd girls he knew. She was extremely beautiful that was absolutely contrasting with many other nerd girls. Those were pretty, but not as pretty as Twilight Sparkle. He even tried to pick her up, and was even successful with that, but that lasted only for one date. Only one damn date which led literally to nowhere. And at this date those two literally didn't find anything that might attract them to each other and almost no themes for conversation, and nothing those two could share with each other.

Twilight helped him a lot with his own studies, though, since Sonic's love for sport as well as his easy going nature always prevented him from being successful with the science, history, literature and other classes. They managed to remain friends after that, though after their transfer their interactions were more and more rare due to the growing differences in their hobbies.

Much to Sonic's dismay at how distant they had become now as he wished he had her sweet and caring nature by his side now, though now that was looking increasingly abysmally bleak, as he felt the chances of that, feeling like a teetering car on a cliff side, ready to carreen over the top by the gentlest feather descending upon it.

He then looked to Shadow as he then began to glare at a group photo Sunset had to drag him into to be in as he looked forward with a scowl on his face, clearly not wanting to be there. Though he sympathized with Shadow's current plight, it was no secret that he didn't like him and Shadow made it blatantly clear across the entire school of CHS that he didn't like him at all, as Sonic was reconsidering his stance on letting Twilight be alone with him.

He knew that him and Twilight were respected bipolar opposites to each other, and he respected that, though now the thought of the sweet and innocent nerd being with the brooding metalhead bad boy label was a much farther stretch to him in comparison as he worried about her now. Shadow was so mean and cold sometimes, that despite Sunset saying otherwise about him, was actually hard for him to believe as he had a face that belonged on a mug shot flier, and how he carried himself and how he treated everybody around him, whether not tolerating the person next to him or just plain being cold and distant towards the person he tolerated while sharing a desk to someone in class like in chemistry or home ec.

"Shadow better treat her right and with respect, or otherwise you're going to get an eyeshadow treatment with my fist with the next punk heavy metal festival comes rolling into town, you got that you…. Satanic succubus offspring of Dave Mustaine!" Sonic said with a hint of jealousy in his inner voice. Sometimes it felt despite his loner personality that his friends respected and like him better than they did to him, despite him always having their back all the time. As Sonic began to look down in sadness while sitting at his bedroom desk.

Everyone was starting to drift apart it seemed and Sonic was somehow now the odd man out with virtually no one to lean on for support. Did anyone ever really care about him or was he just some guy to share some laughs at, and then was just left not being worth a second thought?

After all…. his parents gave their eldest son some slack knowing his personal stake in all of this? Why didn't they give him the same treatment especially when it came to his own brother's life being at stake? Did all they see him as a, trouble making slacker who really didn't value anything and took everything for granted…. as Sonic mind began to retreat further within itself.

As an old traumatic memory started resurfacing as he then got up and found himself looking at an extremely crumpled photo of a beautiful girl with long scarlet silk locks a blue tube top with elbow straps and white khaki short shorts that showed off a lot of leg, and the top showing off some pretty impressive cleavage. Though the photo was graffitied on with a mustache and gothique, with the word scribbled above in black bold ink 'SKANK' and also a clouded bubble coming straight out of her well shaped bottom with the word fart on it, as well as having many holes on it as well, like darts had been thrown at it and slits that suggested something with a bigger blade as well.

Sonic then began to glare hatefully at the very girl who once upon a time was the light of his life, now ended up being on top of his shit list as it seemed his downward spiral seemed to have started there. With the bullying, humiliation, and feelings of demoralization that had followed after Sonic had broken up with her and how could someone who was once so sweet, become so rotten. As the crap she shoveled on him was so great….. that he had to change schools from the cold expectations of Crystal Prep, to his current school in CHS. Though….. it didn't end until one traumatically sad memory that Sonic had kept suppressed as images started flashing in his head of that horrible memory.

But before Sonic could get absorbed into his thoughts…. his ring tone went off, giving him a message alert that someone had just texted him. As he then reached into his jean pocket to pull out his smartphone.

Turning on his message notification Sonic's eye caught the name "Sunny Bunny" as the one who was the messaging him. The young man couldn't help his smirk. Somehow he felt a light sense of glee in his heart, as if he was somehow glad that Sunset texted him. Though, he couldn't help, but chuckled as he as well as all of his friends used Sunset's nickname gave by Rainbow Dash, for the phone caller profile. He then finished his chuckles and rubbed his nose as he then opened her message and read it.

 _Sunny Bunny: Sonic, I wanted to ask if everything is fine?_

Sonic chuckled again, as he was somehow glad that she was worried for him. He then texted her back.

 _The Blue Blur: Yup, we're totally fine if you can say that… well, you know… considering the events._

Sonic thought it would be best if he kept Manic's visit here a secret, since she was to be interviewed tomorrow by Captain Tower and he didn't want to burden her with keeping the secret of Manic's past whereabouts, since this was a family matter after all. Sonic then looked towards the window of the horizon outside as he then got a cheeky idea of what to send her next, as he got to work typing the next text on his phone hoping she would get rise out of it.

 _The Blue Blur: Funny. Here I'm looking at a Sunset right now, and who better to text me, right now, then someone named Sunset Shimmer? Eh?_

Sonic smirked wondering what Sunset's reaction would be to that little message.

Meanwhile at the Residence of One Sunset Shimmer.

The bacon haired girl who was sitting in a cure pose on her couch, dressed in nothing but an orange knee-length bathrobe, with her legs exposed, and bended, had a bright smile on her face while she was looking at the smartphone screen and reading Sonic's message. She then giggled and started to text him back.

 _Sunny Bunny: Yeah, nice joke, Sonic. It's been only been a month since your last joke about my name. How's your parents doing? Are they fine?_

She then pressed the send button.

 **To Sonic.**

Sonic received the message from Sunset and chuckled a bit as he read the content of that message. He then shook his head and took a seat on his bed and texted her back.

 _The Blue Blur: Oh, oh, oh, let's remember about your joke about MY name… Eminem?_

 **To Sunset.**

Sunset giggled charmingly when she read Sonic's message as she remembered when she joked about his name by mentioning Eminem's famous superSonic speed song. She then texted him back.

 _Sunny Bunny: Yeah, I remember. So I just wanted to inform you that I deleted the video with that biker over there, and I informed the guys about tomorrow's journey into the Death Star._

She then giggled herself again as she was a bit surprised upon making a joke like that, but still decided to send a message, despite of how silly it sounded. She then put the phone down on the couch and grabbed the cushion as she then hugged it tightly and curled up as she stared at the wall before her to enjoy the beautiful picture of art on the wall.

 **To Sonic.**

Sonic smiled warmly at that and texted her back.

 **The Blue Blur: Oh, I guess that Darth Vader himself is going to interrogate you? Huh? Anyways, good luck to you with that, and tell the gang to go to my mansion tomorrow. I think I have some plan of action for us to do, so… I'll inform you about it tomorrow, so please, don't ask me any questions.**

He then pressed the send button, and put the phone on the top of his own bed. He then folded his hands together and sighed as he ran into his own train of thought. He had a somehow questioned look on his face as his mind gave him an image of Sunset. He was surprised by that, since they were never that close for him to thinking of her.

She was beautiful and her attitude changed for a much better since when he saw her at the first time, when she was a total… bitch. She was a lot like Sally Acorn with those hysteria, selfish attitude and the other stuff, but it's been almost two years since then, and maybe what people said was true… and maybe people can change for the best? If they could, though. What she was now was much, much better than what she was before, and the farther those times continue the better she becomes. What was going on?

He then shook his head and collapsed on the bed as he then started at the ceiling and thought that maybe it was his next chance? Maybe Sunset is the same very girl he'd love to date with and to love her? He didn't know for sure, though, he knew that the answer will be developed when he learns more new facts about her.

 **Knock-Knock-Knock.**

Sonic's eyes grew wide as he then sharply took the sitting position, and started at the door of his own room.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Ryan Reynolds!" He heard Manic's voice, "Who else you think it can be?"

Sonic then sighed and stood up as he walked over to the door and unlocked it. He then opened it and looked into the eyes of his brother whose face expressed… nothing. When he saw Manic's narrowed look on his face, he couldn't help his grin and chuckled.

"What is it, big Bro?" Sonic asked, "It looks like dad have just forbid you to drink the whiskey."

Manic frowned, "I wish it was so, Sonic…" He said a bit annoyingly, "Look, I'm heading to… you know where and why, and I'd like to ask… if you can give me your scissors?"

Sonic found himself puzzled, "Scissors?" He asked.

Sonic's eyebrows began to rise apon that request. What could his brother would want with a pair of scissors, his scissors nonetheless when there were other pairs of scissors to be had in the house

"Why would you need my scissors for….. your not planning on shiving somebody are ya? Cuz that would be a big nooooo for ya?" Sonic said as he was perplexed as to why he was making such a request to him. To which his brother instantly responded to so fast it kinda startled Sonic a bit.

"Oh no, I need it because…. I need to go in… how would you say….. cogneato, and I need it to make myself look different." Manic said as he evasively looked around the room, for onlookers.

That's when Sonic's eyes widened as his head reeled back in a shock at the realization.

"Whaaa…. your not going to perform plastic surgery on yourself…. are you? Look man, even if your a professional, which your not, there are certain things you shouldn't do yourself. I know you love Cadence and all but, but I don't think she'd like—" To which Manic shouted as his voice broke from the act of stopping his brother's absurd assumption about himself.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'm just going to do a simple cosmetic change, like cutting and dying my hair that's all, cuz in case you haven't noticed…. My hair is the most stand out feature about myself." Manic said as Sonic staggered back a bit from Manic raising his voice, but soon recovered as he walked over to his desk to recover his scissors, as he asked.

"Can't you just wear a hood or a hat to cover yourself up, I mean don't get me wrong, your right mister lawn mower locks your right. Plus I don't think that's enough to conceal yourself, your going to have to go farther than that…. Like…. getting colored contacts to, conceal your eye color or even grow or wear a beard or something?" As Sonic grabbed his scissors from his desk shelf and walked over to hand them to Manic.

To which he snatched them away from Sonic's hand and said; "In case you haven't noticed I don't have the luxury of time to grow a beard, and though that sounds like sound advice I'm not sure where I can get contacts without any questions asked or without venturing above the radar to do that." Manic said as he rolled his eyes, making this feel awkward. He then shook his head and prepared to leave, though, not before Sonic placed his hands on his brother's shoulder.

"Wait." Sonic spoke, prompting Manic to look at him, though, when he gazed into his eyes his little brother, he saw the sad look on his face, "Why don't you want me to go after you? I can help you, you know that…"

Manic sighed deeply as he then turned to face his brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Because you're still not prepared, Sonic." He said as he sounded a bit concerned, "You've just begun to know what it's like to be a vigilante, and you still have a lot of things you need to learn. One meeting with the street thugs is not enough for that." He said as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Sonic sighed as he then lowered his head, "I just want to help, man." He said as he then looked into Manic's eyes again, "I know it sounds silly, but you're my brother, and Cadence appeared to be like… the part of the family…"

Manic smiled at him, "I know, bro." He said softly, "But I don't think Cadence would like the idea of me taking my little bro into a dangerous mission… *chuckles*... She'd kill me for that."

Sonic chuckled in response, "Yeah, she would…" He said a bit jokingly.

"And…" Manic continued as he grinned devilishly, "... Do not think that I'm installing the barrier or limiting your actions, but you have your own lady to care about…"

Sonic's eyes went wide sharpy, as his jaws dropped to the floor, much for Manic's chuckles. However, after that Sonic shot a glare towards his brother, as he then shoved him on the shoulder and turned away from him. Manic's laugh only grew harder after that, though.

"Oh, screw you!" Sonic snapped as he leaned over the window and gazed upon the sunset, "The fact that we're hanging out together doesn't mean that she's my girlfriend… Remember that! We're just FRIENDS!"

Manic then ceased to laugh and lowered his eyes as a feeling of dejavu struck his mind.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _A certain green Jaguar stopped near the Hedgings' Manor in the middle of the day. Manic then turned off the ignition, and opened his door, before walking over to the passenger door. He then opened it and gave his hand to Cadence, who found his gesture charming and shoot a smile at him. She then placed her own hand into his, and gracefully came out of the car._

 _"What was that for, Manic?" Cadence asked a bit playfully, to which Manic smirked as he then closed the door._

 _"That's called mannerism and politeness, Cadence." He answered jokingly as the two then walked over to the entrance door. Cadence then giggled again and looked at the building as she had on a cute face of curiosity._

 _"So you live here?" She asked._

 _"I used to." Manic answered as they stopped near the main doors and looked at one another, "I left it since my graduation, because I thought that the time came and I need to learn on how to live on my own."_

 _Cadence smiled, "And where are you living now?" She asked to which Manic smirked._

 _"I'm not telling you, because I don't want you to break into my house and BDSM me while I'm in my sleep." He trolled Cadence, to which the girl gasped and gave a dirty smile as she then shoved him on the shoulder, to which he chuckled. After they made enough of fun at one another, they calmed down both and Manic pressed the doorbell button._

 _However, just a few seconds later, the door got opened, much for the surprise of the two, and Aleena's figure came outside while having a warm smile on her face._

 _"Oh, Manic." She said, "I didn't expect you to be here."_

 _Manic smirked, "Well, it's lunch time, mom." He answered, "And as you know, I am always eager to have a lunch in the company of my family." He then looked at Cadence, "BTW, meet my friend Cadence. We're hanging out today, and I invited her to have a lunch with us."_

 _Cadence smiled at Aleena after Manic introduced her and reached out her hand to the woman, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hedgings." She said friendly. Aleena gladly shaked Cadence's hand and nodded at her._

 _"Me too." She said, "Come in, please."_

 _Manic and Cadence both came into the house and closed the doors. Cadence then ran her eyes around the foyer behind the entrance doors and smirked impressively, as she then took off her shoes, looked at her friend._

 _"That looks impressive." She said in a playful manner to which Manic took off his sunglasses and winked._

 _"Wait until you see the backyard." He said as he then looked at his mother, "Mom, the others, are they here?"_

 _Aleena stopped her way towards the kitchen and turned around as she looked at the 'couple' over her left shoulder and smirked at them._

 _"No, dear." She said, "Your father have left to watch the English Premier League, Sonic and Sonia both hanging out with their friends."_

 _Manic shrugged, "Alright." He said, as he then looked at Cadence, "You'll enjoy that. Priscilla cooks the best food in the world." Cadence giggled in response._

 _"I can't wait." She said._

 _Aleena shook her head over the interaction between the two, and walked towards the kitchen, turning her back to her son and his friend._

 _"Priscilla. Prepare the plates for Manic and his girlfriend, please." She commanded to their cook. Manic and Cadence both blushed deeply after they heard the G-word came out of Aleena's mouth, and cringed a bit as they felt it a bit awkward._

 _"Ummm… Girlfriend?" Manic asked awkwardly, "Mom, she's not my girlfriend."_

 _"Mrs. Hedgings…" Candece picked up on his mind, "Your son and I are just friends… He's just… helping me after my divorce…"_

 _Aleena chuckled a bit after she heard the two, "Of course…" She said before she disappeared in the kitchen._

 _Manic then lifted down his left eyebrow, "Mom?" He called her out a bit puzzled and annoyed, though, Aleena didn't respond him. After his mother left, Manic turned nervous again and then he looked at Cadence, who was giving him an innocent smile of her own while having a blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help his backward smile as the two then exchanged an awkward laughter._

 _"Ummmm… Hi…" Manic said, not knowing what else to say._

 _"Hi…" Cadence greeted him back, nervous as well. After they finished their chuckle, the two headed towards the kitchen, still being a bit nervous and trying to avoid the meeting of each other's eyes._

 ** _Flashback ends._**

Manic then opened his eyes as he looked at his brother, still having that nostalgic smile. He then shook his head and said the phrase once said by his mother, back in the day when he asked Cadence out for a date.

"Of course." He said as he then turned away and left the room. Sonic, though was still standing there, not annoyed anymore but worried for the fate of his brother. He then sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he whispered a pray before saying.

"Be careful, brother." He whispered to himself, hoping that he'll be fine.

 **To Sunset.**

Sunset continued observing the picture hanging on the wall right before her, while still hugging her cushion, and having a weary smile on her face. She didn't wait for Sonic's response and in fact she didn't respond to him as the picture she made some time ago caught the full length of her attention and in her mind that was one two things that operating her.

The picture was her own replica of the famous French artist Claude Monet's picture "San Giorgio Maggiore At Dusk" she saw on the internet, and decided to draw it for herself, because she felt that it soothed her down and gave her the feeling of harmony. This is also was a reminder of her to become a Princess of Equestria and having a castle like this. Now it served as a reminder of her past mistakes she made.

Sighing, Sunset ran her eyes over the wall to check on her others works which were originals. She drew still life, landscapes, portraits, mostly the portraits of her friends, and the group pictures. She then giggled to herself quietly and uncurled herself as she placed the cushion on the top of the couch and stood up. She walked over to the easel with the unfinished picture she started two weeks ago, but did not have a time to finish that as she lost the inspiration and then her break up happened. That was a picture of a certain young man with the black and red color of hair. Though, she finished the outline of the picture but didn't have a time to color it.

Her face then switched to sad as she then sat on the chair before the easel and folded her legs together, still feeling guilty for screaming at Shadow. Another thing that made her feel sad that on this picture Shadow was giving her a smile. That trademark half smile of his that capable to fluster most girl. And she wasn't the exception, but she was the only one who made him smile. She then formed a sad smile and caressed the outline of Shadow's face as she then stood up and walked over to her desk.

She then sat on the desk and drove deep into her own train of thoughts. Another thing that bothered her for the last few days was Sonic Hedgings and their growing friendship. They were pals but nothing more than that. They'd love to hang out with each other, and she found Sonic extremely hot, due to his athletic achievements and his love for sports, however, a few days ago when he and his brother saved her from possible assault, and after she saw his other side.

She always saw only one side of him, that is easy going alpha male who is clowning around about everything he sees, though, right now when his family got into this tragedy, she saw his sensitive sides, and after seeing him crying into his twin sister's shoulder made her intrigued of how many new things she might learn about him in the future.

Though, there was something more. She could really feel the butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks burning each time when she's gazing into his emerald green eyes. She wasn't sure what was it all about, but she had the same sensations shortly before she started dating with Shadow. That scared her a bit, because her past relationships ended very badly, however, maybe that anxiety will fade away when she learns more facts about Sonic, or maybe she's experiencing the typical tension a girl can feel for a guy as hot as Sonic. In any case she have a full of a time.

Sighing, Sunset walked over to her window and sat on the window sill designed as a sitting couch, and fell her back against the wall. She smiled again as she gazed out of the window and noticed a love couple walking outside and holding each other's hands. Somehow that filled her heart with a joy and warmed her up from the inside.

 **To Shadow and Twilight. Few hours later.**

The duo of investigators continued on their way through the dark and smelly old sewer. Twilight continued walking on the border near the tube wall, while Shadow held his way through the… waste. The young man was even more disgusted by that than his female companion, and tried hard not to step into that filth. His boots were made of pure leather and didn't get dirty from the inside, but it still annoyed him a lot that he had to clean them out.

"Twilight, how much farther do we still have left?" He asked through the respiratory mask, as his voice had a strong note of disgust. Twilight completely shared his feelings as she imagined what he feels like, while walking through this dirt and garbage. She then glanced on the map she held in her hands and narrowed her eyes deeply.

"Um, not much farther." She answered, "We're almost there." She then raised her eyes and glanced forward as her headlamp illuminated the path they needed to take, "On the left there's must be a ladder that leads up." She said as looked back down at the map to reconfirm there location.

Shadow sighed in relief upon hearing that, "Thanks god." He breathed out his anxiety. Soon the light of his flashlight caught the metallic ladder attached to the left wall of the tube. The two then widened their eyes and quickened their steps. Soon the two closed the gap between them and their salvation from this hell. They stopped near the ladder and looked up. Up there they spotted the blinking of the electric lamp. Shadow then frowned deeply.

"Let's hope that your map is exact, Twilight." He commented a bit sarcastically, "Because it's not, our mining job was then all for nothing…"

Twilight chuckled a bit as she then looked at him, "Oh, don't worry, Agent Mulder." She said jokingly, "I checked it out three times before making this map. This is definitely our ladder." Shadow then looked at her with his left eyebrow lifted up a bit.

"You first, Agent Scully." Shadow said neutrally. Twilight then nodded and walked over to the ladders. She then started climbing up. Shadow was watching her until she disappeared in the shaft, before he checked out the tube to convince himself if they were alone here, because the dark and silent tube might give a lot if unpleasant surprises. After he convinced himself that they're safe, he started climbing after Twilight.

He quickly caught up with her and was now only a few inches away from her… ahem… lower part. His eyebrows then arched in a questioning manner, which indicates that he had no idea of what his reaction is supposed to be. On one hand, that vision was nice, on the other hand, it distracted him. He then shut his eyes tightly, as he tried to keep himself in focused. Though, his mind tried to convince him to open his eyes and enjoy the view, but he resisted successfully. However, very soon, the top of his head bumped into something soft. The color of Shadow's cheeks changed to deep red, as his teeth clenched tightly.

"Eeek…" Twilight squealed out as she felt Shadow's head bumped into her butt, and grew flustered and nervous, "Shadow…" As she felt his hard head against her soft tuish almost getting aroused by it.

"Sorry…" Shadow responded from below her, "I got distracted…" He said as he still had Twilight's nice soft rump pressed against his face, but was somehow uncompelled to move for some reason, as his faced continue to burn red.

Twilight then frowned, "Distracted by what?" She asked as she then climbed up further on the ladder and soon she smirked when she noticed the blinking electric light which blinked a few meters before her.

Shadow kept his eyes shut until he ceased to feel her fanny against his face, and only then he opened his eyes to see where she was. Seeing that she almost finished with her climbing he sighed in relief and then he followed her slowly. Soon he reached the top of the ladder and climbed out of the shaft. He turned into the standing position and adjusted the plastic gloves on his hands, before he looked at Twilight, who continued standing here and giving him a dirty look. But he was only about to frown at her back.

"Don't give me that look…" He said with a little note of annoyance in his voice, "It was an accident… maybe if you would of hauled your fanny up there faster I wouldn't of plowed my face right into it? " he said trying to divert the blame from him and back onto Twilight so he wouldn't get labeled as a clumsy pervert. Though it was his own carelessness that caused said incident, though he was reluctant to want to humbly admit anything on his part.

Twilight rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head, "Of course…" She incredulously said as she then gazed into the map to see where to go now, "Alright. We're here. Our next move is…" She looked on her left, "... Is right there… I think…" she said as she felt some qualm.

Shadow sighed, "You think?" He asked wanting to clarify her question, to which Twilight began to look down at him with scolding frustration at his annoyance at her ability to navigate.

"If you're so doubtful about my ability to navigate, why aren't you yourself to use the map?" She asked in a sarcastic manner as she gave him a suspicious look on her face, as she then tried to hand him a map. Shadow, though, as if copied the expression of her face and tried it on his own face as he then crossed around his chest.

"I didn't mean that you're bad in navigating, because you made this map." He spoke calmly and being sarcastic as well, "My point is when we're performing some kind of sneaky mission, we need to consider every possible step to perform it successfully, otherwise, we might get lost and wander through a land of crap in a search for an exit."

Twilight sighed deeply, as she knew that he was right at some point, "Alright, you're right." She said simply, "But… sometimes you're pulling too much of a pressure on me, you know…" She said as she glanced at the map to be sure that the ladder they found was exactly the ladder they needed to get to Sombra's Mansion. Shadow then walked closer and stopped on her left hand side as he then looked at the map.

"I'll try to be gentle next time, Twilight." He said simply as he then formed a frown and while observing the map, "Truth be told that I'd never manage to orient on a map like that…" He breathed out the words.

"I guess you're underrating yourself, Shadow." She commented on his statement and when they finished with their examine of the sewer old plan, they returned their gazes back on the ladder and both looked up at the shaft.

"Yep, that's our ladder. We need to climb up from here." Twilight clarified her earlier words.

"Alright." Shadow said, as he then looked at her, "You're first." He invited her to go and climbing first, much to her surprise as she then looked at him suspiciously.

"Why me?" She asked, to which Shadow lowered his flashlight down to shed some light on his boots, and then they both eyed shadow's shoes which were completely covered in a dirt and waste.

"Because you'll definitely not going to like a perspective to go after me." He said a bit sarcastic again. The study girl then sighed deeply again, getting his point and headed to the ladders. She then hid the map inside her bag and grabbed the ladder. She then started climbing up slowly.

Shadow continued standing there and watching on how she was climbing up, but then he suddenly formed a serious frown and scanned the left and right sides of this dark tube where was no light. He could hear the blowing of the wind somewhere far away, and the drops meeting with the puddle, though, no steps, or talks, or growls. Shadow then sighed and walked over to the ladders. He then started climbing up after Twilight.

"I need to stop watching the horror movies." He said to himself.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else in the Westopolis city centre.**

The sun set behind the horizon, and the city lights went up. That's when the double life of a few persons begins. That was a district of a high story buildings, similar to typical American downtown, where people lived in the apartments instead of houses. Down on the streets the people were wandering back and forth, by enjoying the Saturday nights, and having fun, laugh and other stuff.

One young man, dressed in a regular daytime cloth, consisting of blue jeans, red sneakers, brown robe with a hood covering his head, and of course the red cap covering his hair. He looked nervous and alarmed as he constantly looked around the street in a search of some cops, though, thankfully for him the street was clean of the cops. Soon, when he reached to one of the houses, he rushed towards the entrance. He then opened the door and quickly get inside.

Once inside, Manic looked through the glass door to make sure that no one suspected him in anything, however, he saw that the people didn't really care if he was there or not. Sighing in relief, the young man looked at the concierge woman, who was sitting before the stand and doing his paperwork, while listening to some music, and then he walked over to the stand and smiled at the housekeeper.

"Um, excuse me, but I'd like to visit miss Octavia Melody." He said to the concierge, what prompted the latest to look up at the visitor. She then arched her eyebrows in a questioning manner and lowered her glasses.

"Of course." She answered, "She returned back like two hours ago."

Manic chuckled, "Oh, good." He said, "I've been trying to call her on the phone, but she wasn't available. Thanks for your help… Good night…" He then turned to the passage to the elevator hall. The concierge woman was staring at him suspiciously, as she wondered of who it was, however, she then was only about to sigh, and returned back to her paperwork.

"Oh, Octy, Octy…" She spoke with a slight note of disappointment in her voice, "With your beauty, you'd think with your standards, you could be in a better market to find a better suitor to be your lover…" She breathed out as she then adjusted her sunglasses and switched the page to make a few more notes.

 **Meanwhile in one of the apartments.**

Octavia Melody was sitting absolutely naked right before her dressing room desk mirror in her own bedroom, upon wearing a smile on her face and brushing her smooth velvet black hair. She had just got out of after having a much needed luxurious and soothing bubble bath, and after of course drying off, she was already prepared herself for a good night sleep, as her huge double bed had the left corner of the blanked folded, though, no night robe for her. She preferred a nude sleep instead of dressing up a robe or underwear, due to how she enjoyed how soothing and pleasurable the mattress and sheets conformed around her bare grey skin. Smiling herself in a mirror, she was humming softly some sort of a song. Apparently it was "Open Your Heart".

 **DING DONG**

She suddenly heard the sound of her doorbell, and looked towards the living room, as she formed a questioning look on her face and blinked.

"Who can it be?" She asked herself, as she then grabbed the silky white bathrobe with pink trimming on it, from the back of her chair and put it on. She then tied up the belt and walked towards the entrance door to see who was disturbing her in a time so late.

Passing through the living room she finally reached the entrance door and looked through the peephole. She saw a certain green haired young man who was shooting a nervous look and constantly checking around, perhaps, searching for the Police. She then gasped as she recognized Manuel Hedgings and opened the door quickly. She then looked at him from behind the door and gave him a worrying look.

"Mr Hedgings…" She spoke in a worried whisper, "... you…"

"Me…" Manic whispered back as he cringed a bit, "Octavia, I need your help, really quickly… May I…"

"Of course." Octavia answered an unasked question as she gave a concerned look, "Come in." She then opened the door wider, so he could enter inside, and that's when Manic quickly entered the apartment. Octavia then quickly shut the door.

Once in the apartment, Manic removed the hood and cape, and shook his head hard to give some freedom to his long hair. Sighing in relief, he unzipped the robe and took it off.

"Oh, you have no idea of how hard it was to get here." He said as he then turned to face her, "It took me several hours to…" He then silenced as he noticed Octavia standing before him dressed in a bathrobe and her pretty legs exposed to the thigh level. He then lifted down his eyebrow and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ummm…" He umm'd, "Am I interrupting something?"

Octavia gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?" She asked as she then looked at herself, and smiled as she realized what he means, "Oh, that…" She then looked into his eyes, "I was simply preparing for a sleep, nothing more…"

Manic gave a questioning look, "I thought you had someone… ugh… forget it…" He then gave a sad look, "I hope I am not in need of telling you of what happened with me yesterday…"

Octavia equaled her own expression with his, and walked closer as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes." She said sadly, "The police officer came to my apartment today and took my testimonies. They told me why needed me, and…" She then bit her lower lip and blushed, "Well…"

Manic then narrowed his eyes, "No, that's not true." He answered her question as he knew what she wanted to ask, "I didn't kill Sombra."

Octavia then sighed with relief, "Phew…" She said as she smiled, "... Thanks god. It's so clearly stupid to consider the rock and roll drummer as a bounty hunter, or something…" Manic then shook his head, as he knew that she doesn't know about the other part of his life, so he then turned away and walked into the living room.

Octavia ceased to smile and turned worried as she guessed that it wasn't a one hundred percent joke as she then walked after him. She hugged herself by feeling some worries and when she stopped in the doorway, she spoke up to him.

"Mr Hedgings?" She asked as she sounded frightened. Manic stopped in the center of the living room, and thought if he should say anything to her, or not, but he still knew that he's not have a lot of time of telling her the WHOLE story. When he looked at her he shot a concerned look, and spoke.

"Octy, I wish I could tell you the whole story of my double life, but I'm afraid we're running out of time." He said calmly, as he then walked closer, "My girlfriend is taken by one of the most dangerous criminal gangs in the world, and I need to find her as fast as I only can." He sighed again, "But for that I need your help, because apart from my family, and friends, you're the only person to whom I can trust." He said as he approached her and gently put his hands on each of her shoulders.

Octavia sighed deeply, as she lowered her eyes and stared at the floor, as she pondered his request for help. She wasn't sure what it was about. The car? Money? Clothes? Knowing that she have to help him with what she had, she then formed a confident look on her face and looked at him.

"Alright, I'll help you." She said confidently, "What you want me to do?" She asked as she walked over to him.

Manic then frowned and pulled out the scissors, and handed it to Octavia, "I need you to help me to cut off my hair and dying it." He said, looking into her eyes, "I can't appear in public at broad daylight with my usual look, and I need to disguise myself. You know how to dye hair, right?"

Octavia smirked in response, "Of course I know." She said, "In school, I was one of the best hair dyers." She then placed her hands on her belt, "But first, you need to take a shower."

Manic widened his eyes upon this, however, he quickly replaced his shock with a wide grin and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Alright, you're the boss." He said, "But only if you won't watch me or walk in the shower after me, you british bombshell, as tempting as that is, I am in a relationship still after all." Manic said as he and Octavia had some past chemistry with one another before he met Cadence of course.

Octavia chuckled a bit at this and blushed deeply, always enjoying the compliments into her address even from a man who is not currently single. She then walked over to her bedroom to prepare her cosmetic instruments, while Manic walked over to the bathroom.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

Manic was sitting in the bathroom, already dried and dressed in his jeans and socks, though, his strong and well trained upper part of the body, including his chest, torso, arms, shoulders were still exposed. Octavia was cutting his hair carefully and attentively, trying to make it right and flat, and doing her best with attempting of not staring at his sexy body that may easily distract her from her work.

"So you said that they found you near the body?" She asked Manic as he then sighed in response.

"Yes." he answered, "I tried to tell them that it wasn't me, but they didn't believe me. Whoever that prick was, he did his job perfectly."

Octavia then cut off more tips of his hair as she made it shorter, close to his neck level and then she stopped it for a moment as she placed her both hands on his shoulders.

"But the forensic team will prove that your innocence." She deduced, "As soon as they compare the injuries with the tires of your wheels, they'll see the exact truth." She said hoping that Manic wouldn't stay a fugitive and be forced to live on the lamb.

Manic shook his head, "I have no time for it." He said sadly, "My chances to find Cadence are less and less day after day with my lack of progress. I'll have to sit under the police watch with no free actions allowed, and… I don't even want to think of it, as well as thinking of what might happen with Cadence… I need to find her… I must…" Manic said with conviction.

Octavia smiled at this, "I see that." She said as she continued on making a new haircut for him, "She's so lucky to have you… *smirks*... in any way I mean." Octavia said as she put her left hand on her mouth at her obvious convection of jealousy as she bashfully averted her gaze while smiling.

Manic couldn't help his smirk as he heard that tease, "Oh, you know it better than anyone else beside her." He said, "I have never asked of your personal life, Octy…"

Octavia giggled, "Oh, that's not necessary, Mr Hedgings." She said in a friendly manner, "I have my career to build up first. I do want to have a boyfriend, but right now, it not seems to be a mandatory item on my list." As she looked away blushing while she said that, being half way true, as she longed to find her true Prince Charming one day soon.

Manic gave an understanding look, "I feel you." He said, "To tell you the truth, I thought that I am making a huge mistake upon showing to Cadence of how rich I am. Though, thankfully, she's not a poor person, either. When I learned on how rich her aunts were, I was like… *sighs in relief*... aaaaaahhhhhhhh…" Octavia couldn't hide her giggles when she heard his sigh, while Manic continued, "As if a stone fell off my heart. Listen here. When you'll start to look for a boyfriend, do not tell him of how rich you are. Try to make him to be more interested in your personality, and your other… *smirks*... dignities." He said suggestively as he only knew too well the high quality of Octavia's…. dignities were, especially in the right dress or…. Wearing nothing at all for that fact.

Octavia giggled again, "Thanks for the advice." She said as she then stood before his face and leaned down to trim his bangs, "I'm almost finished. Just a few more moves and we're done."

Manic smirked at this as he then looked before him, though, he then wiped off the smirk and widened his eyes as he noticed Octavia's left breast was sticking out of her robe. He then blushed a bit, and looked up into her eyes and spoke awkwardly.

"Um, Octavia, your… chest…" He said pointing his finger towards her sticking breast, though, Octavia, didn't get what he means, but after she glanced down at her chest, she spotted her exposed tit were in a straight vision for the eyes of her boss. She then quickly adjusted her robe and formed a shameful look on her face, and looked back into Manic's eyes.

"Sorry." She said shamefully, though, Manic was only about to chuckle at this.

"Don't be." He said as he scratched his own knees. Octavia then sighed and performed one last move of cutting Manic's hair, and smiled satisfyingly.

"Aaaaaand… done…" She said, as she then spun the chair towards the mirror so he could see how he looked right now. Once eyeing the mirror, Manic's eyes grew wide and his pupils narrowed as he saw someone who looked like a member of a boys band. His hair was now blonde instead of green, no longer having this 'hard and heavy' style of a mess. On both sides of the head his hair were accurately cutted, and relaining long only on the top, back, and the bang of his head. The length of his hairdo was now as long as the level of the middle of his neck.

Manic was obviously satisfied with that style of his hairdo, because it completely contradicts to his rocker attitude. He then narrowed his eyes and sighed deeply with a slight dismay. Octavia widened her eyes at this, and placed both hands on his shoulders as she then looked at their reflection on the mirror.

"What is it?" She asked distressed, "Did I do something wong?"

"No, you did your job perfectly." Manic soothed her down as his voice sounded monotonous, "It's the style. I look so gay." He said the last phrase with a slight note of annoyance in his voice, to which Octavia smiled a bit playfully and scratched his shoulders, thus trying to let him know that it's not what he think it is.

"I wouldn't say so, Mr Hedgings." She said, "You look sooooo hot as for me…" she sung with a pepped up sense of enthusiasm to her voice.

Hearing this, Manic lifted up his left eyebrow and shot a smirk towards Octavia, "Careful now, Octy…" He spoke in a playful manner, much for the girl's giggles, "I like you, but I already have a girlfriend, and she won't be pleased if she heard what you're saying..."

Octavia then stopped her giggles and shot another grin towards him, "Yes, I remember." She said, "I am not going to cross a line here." She said as averted her mulberry eyes away as she blushed.

"Though I am happy that, out of all people in this city, you turned to me during a time like this, that your having….. I guess it wasn't just simple one night stand that we shared, if you trusted me like this? I guess I should say just for the sake of closure on my part….that I kinda envy Cadence for having a guy like you by her side." Octavia said hoping Manic wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Upon which Manic warmly smiled at her, as he gently put his hand on her shoulder and said in an encouraging manner.

"I'm flattered you feel that way Octavia…. and I do too, trust you I mean. Ehhhh but don't worry, I'm sure there is a knight in shining armour out there that is waaaaay more handsome than me, and I know, he'll find you completely irresistible." He said hoping that would brighten her spirits. "Of course if he doesn't and treats you poorly, I'll come over and kick his ass for you if he does." He said hoping to add some levity and showing he still cared about her well being.

Octavia then looked at him warmly through those mulberry eyes as she smiled, touched that he said he said such a heartfelt thing towards her. As she then absent mindedly said.

"You need a place to stay for just the night? You can have the couch in my living den just outside my room if you like?" She offered as she thought it was the civil thing to do, considering the circumstances.

As tempting as that offer was, he of course had to decline as he had to go out and search for his lady, besides there was no way in hell he was going to get a good night sleep with a naked Octavia sleeping in the next room beside him. As he politely declined the offer.

"Thanks, but don't worry I got it covered for tonight." He said though he knew the inside of his car was hardly a step up from Octy's couch, and as before he didn't want to tempt past vices he once had. As he then began to gather up his things and get dressed, as he slid on his shirt covering his abs as Octavia couldn't help but say in her head "Drat." As he did this, since she was in conflict with her own subconscious desires at the moment.

As he got fully dressed he then came over to her and gave her a warm friendly hug and said.

"Thanks Octavia, I really owe you one. I'll try to repay the favor hopefully someday." He said friendly and softly. Octavia gladly hugged him back as she smiled widely.

"Good luck, Mr Hedgings." She whispered, "You will make it!" After they finished their hug, they exchanged a friendly smile and then Manic went to her living den and opened the sliding glass door that lead out to her outside balcony, as he planned to descend by dropping from balcony to balcony on each level.

Though as he left as he stood outside with his back turned, he then cringed and shuddered as he thought to himself;

"Ohhh Gawd, that was harder to turn down then I thought, I definitely need to go take a cold shower after this!" He thought he began to descend as Octavia then closed the sliding glass door behind her as he left. Smiling blissfully as she went into her room and began to undress as she thought.

"I can't believe he was just here in my apartment… like that?" Octavia thought as she pulled down her panties now exposing her now completely nude body in her bedroom as she began to delicately crawl in underneath the cover as her smooth grey skin caressed against the sheets and mattress, all the while having a suggestive blush on her face as she couldn't help but naughty thoughts of Manic's lean, sculpted, and chiseled body crawling into bed with her as she began to lay there as her eyes began to close as she curl up under the covers, all the while still having that blush across her face. As the british beauty began to gracefully drift off to sleep in her huge double sized bed.

 **Meanwhile, inside a huge and empty manor.**

The moonlight was breaking through the curtainless windows and shining through the glass. The blue light shed on the blood covered floor, and the furniture filled with the bullet holes. The police line tapes were crossing the room from wall to wall, so no one but detectives or the Police authorities could cross the line to get the access to the crime scene.

In the left of the main room was the passage towards the stairways that led both up to the house and down to the basement, and down there the light almost never shines. The blinking of the electric lamp downstairs might give a feeling of despair thanks to its deadly pale blue light.

The basement room also had some traces of the battle, though, not so much blood like upstairs. A manhole cover was on the left corner of the basement room, closed, though, for some reason, it was trembling as if someone wanted to open it from inside. Soon, someone's hands lifted the manhole cover up a bit, and then those hands placed it to the side. Shadow's head then peeked up in a half to check on if the way is free. He saw not even a single soul in the basement room as it was completely empty.

Shadow then grabbed the manhole cover and pushed it away, as he then crawled out of the sewers. He then looked down and gave a hand to Twilight, whose hand grabbed his very soon. He then dragged her out of the sewer and soon she felt the ground beneath her feet. She sighed in relief.

"I just can't believe that we reached here." She said a bit sarcastically, as she then dusted the dirt off herself.

"Same here." Shadow said as he then lifted up his eyes and scanned the room. However, his eyes soon caught the traces of blood on the wall which was on his left. He then frowned deeply as he then grabbed softly on Twilight's shoulder, to which she looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, to which Shadow responded with a head's motion towards what he saw. Twilight looked there, but only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh… boy…" She moaned a bit frightened.

Shadow then looked at his companion and spoke, "We better hurry." He said quietly, to which Twilight nodded, "Stay quiet." He said again, as the two then headed towards the stairway. They started walking upstairs slowly and carefully so they could sound as quiet as mice. When they reached the passage to the living room, they felt calm and relaxed upon this filling of accomplished mission, however, that's when someone's shadow flashed in the reflection of the moonlight. Shadow stopped in the doorway and pressed his hand at Twilight's stomach to push her softly behind him.

"Stay behind." He said quietly. Twilight's eyes grew wide again, since the feeling of his strong, but at the same time, gentle hand forced some butterflies to flutter their wings in her stomach. She, though, found a way to keep herself sane. She breathed in/out once, and then she took him by the hand to slid it off her belly, before she wrapped her arms around his left hand, and looked at the way he was looking.

"What's there?" She asked in a whisper.

"I thought someone is moving out there." Shadow whispered back, "And the shadow belonged not for a bird, or a bat." He then pulled out his gun, and held it against his chest as he then looked back into the eyes of his companion, "I think we're not alone here." He said with his voice sounded dark.

Twilight's eyebrows arched in a fearful manner, "Somebody else is looking for something in Sombra's house?" She asked, to which Shadow turned away and looked out from behind the corner, to see if there were any other movements.

"I wish I knew the answer." he said as he then watched for the movements through the windows. Though, it didn't happened for the next two minutes, so he then felt relieved and sighed deeply. He then lowered his gun and looked back into Twilight's eyes.

"We're running out of time." He whispered, "Where do you think we can get what we need?" Shadow said asking for Twilight's guidance.

Twilight's eyebrows furrowed deeply, "In Sombra's office." She answered, "It's on the second floor, the fourth door to the left." Twilight said as she had memorized the floor plan of Sombra's estate in her head.

Shadow nodded, "Alright." He whispered, "Let's move, and please Twilight, stay close to me…" Twilight nodded in response, as the two then glanced outside. They then left their cover and moved upstairs to the second floor. They didn't see the consequences of the battle in the living room, though, what they also didn't notice is that the shadows reflecting on the floor resumed their movements.

The duo of teenage detectives found themselves on the second floor. They walked pretty fast, considering the quiet fashion of their steps. Soon as they appeared on the second floor, they both looked down to observe the living room. Twilight's eyes went wide again, and Shadow's eyebrows furrowed deeply when they saw the traces of blood, the broken furniture, and the bullet holes on the walls.

"In the name of…" Shadow moaned shocked.

"As if the third world's war happened here." Twilight whispered frightened, "Shadow, Manic couldn't do any of it alone." As she knew Manic never carried a gun and even then it would be next to impossible to lay waste to several armed thugs and capture there boss all alone.

"I agree." Shadow answered as he looked at the girl, "Vigilantes are not working like that. Where's the door we need?" he asked to which Twilight looked at him, and then looked around the large second floor landing they we're on.

"Those doors on the left there." Twilight said as she pointed her index finger straight at pair of double doors along a scarlet red painted wall, making it difficult to discern the blood splattered bullet holes from the actual red paint of the wall, which added to the sinister atmosphere of there present whereabouts.

As Twilight carefully creaked open the already broken in door they found various shotgun holes splattered against the door as it looked like it's former occupant had put up some kind of fight. As Twilight grimaced at the obvious detail clue left in the wake of this recent home invasion.

"It looks like Sombra decided to go out Seppala Scarface style against his very attackers, there must of been a lot of them if they managed to take him while he was holed up in there, I wonder how many of them he managed to take out?" Twilight asked through morbid curiosity. To which Shadow couldn't help but smile at his own dark joke as he said;

"I don't know about that… but I do know the realtors are going to have one hell of a time selling this house after this. I can imagine it's going to be a tough sells pitch when the buyers hear a mass gangster shootout happened in here, plus I've heard this is how hauntings start, due to a very violent and traumatic event like this, and it leaves it's impression in places like this or like in battlefields?" Shadow smiled to Twilight while trying to be creepy, which of course succeeded as she was now clenching her fists under her chin while baring her teeth in fright now, due to the prospect of having to deal with the spirits of dead gangsters in the house.

She then relaxed her guard a bit and then gave a tired glare and said; "Shadow… and you wonder why people are so intimidated of you, when you come off as that?" She said a bit annoyed at him.

"If people can't get a joke…" Shadow said as he looked into her eyes and gave her the same very grin, "... that's not my problem." He said submissing the comment with an arrogant abandonment.

They then began to explore the surrounding office area, looking for something that might stick out or could be a potential clue of Cadences whereabouts or what had just occurred here a fortnight ago. As they saw books thrown on the floor with bullet holes through them, some of the pages had been shredded, the book shelves themselves broken apart due to stray gunfire, pools of blood being on the floor, with various foot prints due to the blood.

As well as various papers being on the floor of forms and documents, as well as items that once looked like they belonged on the office desk itself which was front of the bookshelves themselves and looked like someone, like Sombra most likely, had been slid across it while an up close and personal struggle happened once they had reached him as they saw a shattered desk top light that laid shattered next to the desk, a cup holder for pen and pencils that laid near the container, paperweights, a letter opener that was covered in blood, as it was used in a last ditch effort as a weapon to fend off the attackers, and a flat screen desktop computer that looked top of the line and expensive.

This was likely where Sombra had kept his ledger for his illicit illegal activities, most likely. As they both wondered if anything could be salvaged from that computer, though not that mattered now, with Sombra being dead.

Shadow then decided to speak up by saying; "Twilight…. I hate to be the obvious skeptic here…. but I doubt we're going to find any clues about Cadence here, and even if it was here, she's long gone now, with whom ever had a beef with Sombra as they likely if they were competent, they wouldn't want any witnesses? Though speaking if she's still alive…. I can't really say, though it's, and I hate to say it like this…. is very unlikely, since they've managed to kill a whole bunch of armed desperados and their boss, I doubt they would hesitate to kill a woman who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, especially if they were professionals." Shadow said giving his glum interpretation of the given scenario that was laid out in front of him.

Twilight's eyes grew wide because of Shadow's pessimistic comment, as she then looked at him up, "Shadow, how can you say that!?" She asked, obviously upset, "This is my sister you're talking about… well, sister-like friend, but still…" She then walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his jacket, "We made it this far not to just give up and say that, all is lost! We need to go on, Shadow! We need to go on…" Twilight said as her voice began to break and her eyes began to well up with tears behind her glasses as she lowered her head in sorrow, as she desperately tried to get a hold of her overwhelming emotions of Cadences possible very violent and gruesome demise.

Shadow sighed upon this, as he perfectly knew that she'd never believe or even considered this type of scenario, so he decided to be softer with her. Especially after seeing those tears. He then pulled out a tissue, and handed it to her. Twilight took it and started wiping the tears off her eyes. Shadow then put a hand on her shoulder and patted her without even saying a word as he knew that whatever reason his mind come up with, would never convince her otherwise.

"I'll check on Sombra's desk." He said as he headed to the centre of the room to see if he could find anything there, while Twilight sobbed hard into the tissue. When Shadow was near the desk of the dead drug lord, he opened the upper drawer to find anything in there, though, he was only about to see a bunch of money hidden there. That's when his eyes went wide as he then fixed his eyes on that. There was a lot of money, and he'd believe that it may be a solution of his financial problems. He thought that it may be enough for paying the debt for his house, and maybe it will be enough for living further until the end of his school life.

Shadow's mind started debating if he should take it or not, because, after all these are the money made of blood of many guilty and innocent people. However, the person who made it is dead now, and he might not need it anymore. Shadow didn't come up with a solution, so he then looked up towards the girl who have almost finished with drying her eyes. Seeing her emotional state, he thought that she might take his intentions in a wrong way and will break their cooperation. That's something he couldn't forgive himself so at least one person in the school to see him like that.

He then looked back inside the drawer to see this bunch of money. And then he thought that it may be fake money, not the real ones. He's not a money expert, and he can't determine, if it's real or not, though, maybe he should try. His left hand then started slowly reaching for that bunch of dollars, though, it soon stopped its way in the half as it then shuddered a bit. Shadow couldn't force himself to do that. He then sighed deeply, and lowered as he shut his eyes.

"What did you find there?" He heard Twilight's crying voice spoke to him, what make him opening his eyes and staring dramatically at Twilight. Seeing her pretty purple puppy dog eyes watching sadly at him, he shook his head and looked down. He then closed the drawer, grimacing as he did that.

"On, it's nothing." He said neutrally, "Just a bunch of trash…" He then opened the lower drawer, and that's when his eyes went wide. He turned shocked by what he just saw. He then reached his hand inside the drawer and pulled out the old colored photo.

"Twilight?" He called out to her, to which the study girl widened her eyes and walked over to him in a fast pace.

"What?" She asked, "What is it?" She then stood behind him and looked at the photo he was holding in his left hand, but only to gasp in shock and covering her mouth with both hands.

"Oh…" She muttered, "No way… It can't be…" She said as she fixed her eyes on the photo with a little girl, dressed in a typical child's dress, who also had very recognizable pink eyes, and a purple-golden long hair. Shadow and Twilight then looked at each other questioningly as if trying to find the answer inside the eyes of one another. When they looked back at the photo, they decided not to start the demagogy on that topic. They then stood up both and started their way towards the exit as fast as they only could.

 **Eastside Industrial Zone, thirty minutes later.**

Shadow and Twilight both walked out of the old sewer entrance tube as they appeared outside and took off their masks. The two then breathed out the air heavily as they held their way towards Shadow's bike.

"My…" Shadow moaned wearilly, "What a day…"

"Oh, don't you say it…" Twilight picked up his thoughts, as they stopped next to the bike and leaned against it as they decided to catch their breath, "I'll tell you honestly that I wasn't prepared for the things I saw inside that house… I think I'll be having nightmares for tonight?"

Shadow looked at her, "Welcome to my world, Twilight Sparkle." He said sarcastically, as he then looked at his boots, "Though, if you ask me I prefer the nightmares over a smell of my boots." He said as he growled a bit annoyingly by the fact that the two of them made their mission by hiking through stinky old sewer. Twilight chuckled a bit over this sarcasm as she was too tired for arguing with him. However, her smile faded quickly as she then pulled out a photo of little Cadence out of her bag. Seeing her movements, Shadow formed a dramatic look on his face and spoke.

"What do you think it suppose to mean?" He asked, making her to look at him, "I don't think that he held a photo of your sister in his desk for no reason." Shadow thought as he was trying to wrap his head around this new revelation.

Twilight nodded and looked at the photo again, "I agree…" She spoke, "Cadence always told me that she was adopted by Celestia… but she never knew her real family. Shadow…" She looked into his crimson eyes again, "If our guess is true, and she's indeed his daughter, or relative to him at some point… She should never learn anything about this, if and when we manage to find her, that is." Twilight said as she looked down in sadness at that probable outcome of 'if' they found her, alive that is.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked as he lifted up his eyebrow, "People need to know the truth, especially if it's the truth of their family…" He then sighed as he remembered one thing, "Though, you're maybe right. If I was your sister and my father was a biggest city mob and drug lord who is guilty in taking and ruining the lives of innocent people, I'd never want to know that." He then looked at her again. He could see her watching at him with a look of sorrow on her face and he saw that they both were now on the same track. When they looked back at the photo, Twilight sighed and hid it back into her bag, and looked at him up as she gave him a friendly smile.

"Thanks a lot for helping me in searching Cadence, Shadow." She said softly and with a strong note of gratitude in her voice, to which Shadow smirked back and winked at her.

"No problem." He said in his usual manner, "Like I said, I know how you feel on that."

Twilight then felt a buzz noise coming out of her bag and widened her eyes as she then dive her hand into the bag and pulled out her smartphone. She then opened the received message and sighed deeply since it was a message from her mother, who was asking of where her daughter was.

"I think I'd better get home now." She said as she then looked into Shadow's eyes and smiled, "Hey, I wonder if you're hungry? Maybe you want to join us for dinner?"

Shadow's eyebrows arched in a quizzical manner, "What?" He asked dumbfounded to which Twilight chuckled.

"No, really." She said, "Since you're living alone, I didn't think that someone might have time for cooking food for ya." Shadow narrowed his eyes again and looked away a bit. He, thought, knew that she's trying to joke, however, his situation was not a topic for a joke. Though, he reacted at this calmly, and decided to joke it off.

"Many thanks, but no…" Shadow said as he then took a position on his bike, "I am not that hungry."

Twilight chuckled a bit and her smile turned even brighter as she decided to play on him a bit, "Are you sure?" She asked jokingly, "Mom's food tastes much better than anything you ever tasted in your life…"

Shadow looked at her through the handle rearview mirror, "Twilight, I am starting to think that you're asking me on a date?" He asked a bit sarcastically, to which Twilight gasped.

"What?" She moaned awkwardly, "No. That's just a friendly gesture, nothing more." Shadow smirked in response, as he then inserted the key into the ignition. Twilight then put on her helmet and strapped it around her chin. She then took a back seat of Shadow's bike and wrapped her arms around his chest to hold onto him during their ride. Though, that's when the lamp is clicked in her mind as she came up with another question she could ask him.

"Hey, Shadow." She spoke a bit shyly, "I spotted one very interesting thing happened today… Is it me, or you were really giving me a smile?"

Shadow donned an awkward look on his face upon hearing a question like this, "Um… no…" He muttered, to which Twi giggled a bit.

"Oh, come on." She joked, "I perfectly saw your lips curved into a smile. Do not deny that." She said as she began to smile warmly at him, hoping to encourage another smile.

Shadow then looked at her over his right shoulder, "Twilight, it was not a smile, it was a smirk." He spoke as he lifted up his eyebrow, "That's completely different."

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked in a playful manner, "And I started to think that you liked me?" Twilight said coyly to Shadow.

Shadow's eyes turned wide again as he turned away, "I do like you… as a person…" He spoke as he tried to sound neutrally, though, Twilight could hear some trembles in his voice.

"And you don't even think that I'm beautiful?" She asked as she sounded even more playful, to which Shadow sighed deeply and looked at her with a narrowed look on his face.

"Twilight Sparkle!" He said, a weary tone in his voice, to which Twilight giggled again as she then sighed happily.

"That's okay, Shadow." She spoke calmly, "I was just joking with you, nothing more." Twilight said as she closed her eyes in a reassuring manner.

Shadow shook his head and looked away as he prepared to start the ignition, however, that's when something clicked in his own mind and he decided to do some playback. He then grinned devilishly, and grabbed both of the handles of his motorcycle as he looked through the rearview mirror.

"I think you're really pretty." He said neutrally, to which Twilight widened her eyes and looked at him, "You have a very beautiful eyes." He looked at her over his shoulder again, still smirking, "I think they're really deep, that people might draw inside them." He said as he then looked away. Twilight blinked a few times as she then asked another question.

"And who's your personal ideal girl of beauty, in a woman?" She asked in a somehow awkward manner, and that's when she cringed a bit, thinking that he was going to call her name. Though, she secretly expected that. However, Shadow was only about to rolling his eyes in response as he pondered her question.

"I think… Vice Principal Luna is an incredibly beautiful woman." Shadow said calmly, to which Twilight's head peeked out from behind his left shoulder, "She's tall, perfectly slim, her dressing style is amazing, she has a really good character… the smell of her hair can be compared to the smell of an amazing perfume… so… yeah, she's definitely the woman with whom I'd love to date with."

"And nobody's more?" Twilight asked as she arched her eyebrows in a suspicious manner, to which Shadow looked into her eyes again.

"I think your sister is sexy, too." Shadow said in a somehow teasing manner, to which Twilight donned a weary look.

"Hey!" She moaned an annoyed tone in her voice, but this only prompted Shadow to continue.

"I swear to god, if I was older, I'd definitely picked her up." He said, joking again, though, Twilight decided that she heard enough of these jokes, and frowned at him.

"Alright, alright." She moaned, "I heard enough. Let's… Just let's get home already."

Shadow chuckled a bit over her reaction, and looked forward.

"And Sonia is a very hot girl as well..." He asked again, joking, to which Twilight gasped, "She's not as tall as Luna, or your sister, but I'd like to hang out with her one day, since she's got such a great body on her…"

"Shadow!" She moaned again, but was just what Shadow was planning on. He then started his motorcycle engine a powerful roar exploded the surrounding area. Just as it happened, Twilight shrieked in suddenness and tightened her grip around Shadow's chest as she held onto her dear life, as she felt those vibrations again.

Shadow then twisted the gas handle, and the two softly drove back to their living residence towards their respective houses.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys. BHG and Apex both got back with another chapter of our story.**

 **Sorry for the lack of an update for such a long period of time, but we had our real life issues, and the work on the other projects, so we couldn't find a time for this one.**

 **But now we're back again, and you can enjoy your favorite SEG Saga, since we're back on the track. YEAH!**

 **So, leave a review after you finish reading the chapter, and of course add to your favorites and follow us to see the continue.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sunday Morning, Prowers residence.**

When the first sunny rays broke through Miles' room windows, a certain blonde boy who was sleeping on his back, cringed strongly upon this, and twisted on the bed. He turned his back to the sunrays, and moaned sleepily as he returned back to his dreamland. Whatever dream he had, he didn't want to wake up so easily.

Soon the beep sound on his phone hit his ears hard, and reluctantly opened his cyan eyes. His face twisted in a form of a frustrated look, as he then looked at the nightstand at his phone. He then reached out to take it, and to see who dared to wake him up so early, but only to see the name "Sunny Bunny" as the one who sent him a message. He then took a sitting position, and opened the message to see what she wrote him.

 _"Miles, I'm texting you to remind you about the police interrogation today. Do you remember about it?"_

As a reaction of a person who has been woken abruptly from his pleasant dream, Miles sighed in a frustration, and threw the phone at the edge of the bed, as he wasn't about to text her back. He then threw off the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, as he then buried his face in his hands, and ugh'd in annoyance. Soon, his hands slipped off his face, and he stood up, and walked over to his mirror like a zombie. As he looked at himself and checked on his eyes on the topic of redness, he saw them redder that he red color itself, and sighed.

"Oh, boy. Please, tell me that this is the worst thing that will happen to me today." He said to his own mirror reflection, but then something unexpected happened.

"Wake up, son." He suddenly heard enthusiastic tone of his father, and widened his eyes sharply. He then lifted down his eyebrows and walked over to his exit door, and opened it. As he walked out of his bedroom, he looked down at his own workshop to see his dad dressed in a sports suit, standing in the middle of the garage, and smirking proudly to his son. Miles then sighed and leaned against the railing.

"Dad…" He moaned a bit sleepily, and obviously not liking the look on his father's face, "What is it?"

Amadeus' smirk grew wider, as he then put his hands on his waist, and spoke, "Did you forget, Miles?" He asked, as he still sounded enthusiastic, "It is a right time for your morning exercises."

In response, Tails shot a surprised look at his dad, "Morning exercises?" He asked, "But it's sunday. I thought that sunday is a rest day from working out?"

"It used to be, son." Amadeus spoke, as he still sounded joking, "But after your actions which happened three days ago, I decided that another day of workout for the next month will teach you some discipline. Your mom's idea, actually."

Miles gasped, "WHAT?" He shouted.

"No what's, boy." Amadeus chuckled as he then walked out of the garage, "Get ready, and walk out. You have ten minutes."

Miles then frowned, "But dad!" HE shouted after his father, but it only made it worse.

"Seven minutes!" He heard his father's response, which left him defeated. He then sighed and walked into his room to take on his sports uniform.

 **Meanwhile, in another part of the city.**

Applejack was sitting on crudely constructed wooden fence that separated her property from the street she lived on as her house was a quite a distance away, almost taking up the length of an attire football field on her front lawn, though she was far from use to it from walking the long distance from the entrance of her driveway to her house and she wanted to wait there to greet her friends once they entered her driveway, though at the moment she was sitting on the fence swinging her legs back and forth reflecting the events of yesterday, as she began to mildly blush.

 **Flashback.**

 _To say that things were awkward yesterday at the Enerjak residents would be an understatement as when they had got home, with Knuckles leaning on Applejack for support due to still feel sore from there encounter and being soaked to the bone and filthy as they reached his house, feeling awkward didn't even cross there minds until Knuckles mother Lara-Le Enerjak saw them together and learned that her son was hurt, she then got all concerned and insisted they come in, as they both looked at one another biting each other's lip with a nervous look on their faces as they were afraid her mom might pick up on something between them._

 _She of course told them to discard their filthy clothes, which rendered Knux wearing only his boxers with a blanket draped over him and frozen bag of pea for his groin that they were going to have later for dinner anyways. Knuckles got really embarrassed and flustered at that, knowing he was helping them thaw in this way, but what got AJ even more flustered personally was her…. getting undressed in Knuckles house….. by his mother. Though she AJ tried to insist that she could hose herself down outside her own house, Lara-Le alas insisted that she'd do it here, not wanting the poor girl to catch her death of cold outside._

 _So at the insistence of Mrs. Enerjak…. AJ did what she was told, though…. when she imagined herself undressing in his house…. she never imagine it would be like this in front of his mother. As she even discarded her underwear while in the privacy of the utility room where the jackets where hung and the laundry machines resided as Mrs. Lara-Le Enerjak then loaned her a towel to cover herself in while traversing their house to the shower of the restroom. As the fresh memory of last nights event played across her head as she recalled walking in a quick pace in their house…. wearing nothing but that towel._

 _As she even recalled Knuckles getting a long clear glance at her as she walked across that living room to the nearest shower….. gawking as she blushed nervously as she clung the white towel over her considerable generous sized breast. He then started to whimper once AJ was out of sight, as he was still feeling the incident of what occurred little to an hour ago, and not only did he see the girl of his dreams in a towel in his house, he also had to lovely visuals of the shower cascading hot water down every inch of her naked body as she caressed herself with her hands, and he was devoid of feeling any pleasure from that, and now he was afraid of being labeled numb nuts for the rest of his life as a result._

 _AJ from the shower could hear Lara-Lee ask; "Knuckles darling what is it?" To which Knuckles replied by saying; "Mom…. I swear….. If I'm permanently damaged from this…. please just take me out back, shoot me with dad's shot gun and put me out of my misery, seeing as I'll might never know the benefits of becoming a man!?" He whined to his mother. To which AJ then cringed at as she bathed herself in the shower, while also feeling somewhat aroused at the same time with her circumstance of being in his house like this for some reason._

 **Flashback ends.**

AJ shook off the flashback thoughts by shaking her head hard. She then smacked herself in the forehead, while remembering reaction of her boyfriend at her nakedness. She wished to have their lives and dates to be as easy as with Silver and Rarity, though, all she left is to dream that it may happen one day. To her own, she could barely keep herself from attacking the tall, muscled aesthetically build red-haired guy, and doing the nastiest things, that even made her blush at what she wanted to do to him, and shocked her to her core that her imagination was capable of thinking of such proversly erotic things.

"Hey, Applejack." she suddenly heard Fluttershy's voice on her left, and that's when she returned back to her sense, and looked at the one who called her, to see Fluttershy walking to her along with Rainbow and Pinkie. She saw then looking at her questioningly, and surprised. As the three girls walked over to the blondie, R&D's eyebrows arched in a questioning manner, and she then crossed her arms and spoke.

"Hey, girlfriend. What's with the redness on your cheeks?" She asked somehow surprised.

"Yeah, like David Gahan just come over to you, gave you an autograph, sang "Personal Jesus" to you, and invited you for a backstage concert." Pinkie Pie added by putting a finger on her chin. AJ's blush turned even deeper when Pinkie said that.

"Well, thank you very much, Pinkie." AJ spoke upon having a strong note of awkwardness in her voice, as she folded her legs together, and started acting as a shy girl, much for her friends' biggest shock, "Now my cheeks are burning even more!" But Applejack quickly came back to her normal self, as she then frowned at her friends in disappointment.

"Hey, wait a minute…" She spoke a bit disappointed, "Where have you girls been? We agreed to meet in 11-00."

Fluttershy then narrowed her eyes, "Um… Sorry Applejack." She spoke, "We had some… issues getting ready this morning… with um… Some of our friends here." She said, trying to be evasive about the subject, as she then formed a nervous look on her face and tried to turn away from AJ's gaze.

AJ then looked perplexed by this response by wondering what Fluttershy meant by that. She then turned to take a quick look at the other members of the group, and noticed that Rainbow begun rubbing the back of her head as she whistled a tune while looking away. Pinkie Pie did the same as she cradled back and forth on her very feet.

That's was enough for AJ's narrowed gaze at the two, "I take it she is of course referring to you two?" She then walked over to them two, to which they stopped doing their important things and looked into the eyes of blonde girl nervously, "Just what in the Sam hell were you doing yesterday that I hear that you didn't bother showing up for out scheduled picnic with one another?" She asked in a peeved perspective manner, hoping to change the subject away from herself.

Rainbow definitely didn't like that manner of speaking as well as she was not a fan of someone prying into their business and then put her fists at her hips as she formed a challenging glare of her own while aiming it right at Applejack's.

"Uhh, excuse me?" She spoke, "Where do you get off on interrogating us where we've been, and what business is it of yours of who or where we spend our time at?" She asked challengingly back. AJ prepared to answer this question, though, she was stopped by R&D who then had a suspicious look on her face.

"Hold on a second…" She then looked at Fluttershy, "Hey Fluttershy!" She shouted as Fluttershy then jumped in surprise at her name being shouted, "Was AJ even at the picnic herself yesterday while we were absent as well?" She asked as she the formed a cocky grin.

Fluttershy frantically looked away feeling uncomfortable about the subject she was pulled into, and would've preferred to not to be apart of it. She stammered and looked again into the eyes of Rainbow Dash.

"Um… well… no...but…" Before Fluttershy continued on her whimpers, Rainbow's grin grew wider.

"HA!" She chuckled before looking back at now nervous Applejack, "See? You have no business asking us about where we've been, when you didn't bother showing up yourself." She then began to work in a more of an internet troll, as she began to gruel an interrogation of her own."Why didn't you come to the picnic?" She asked quite smugly with a smile, as she leaned towards Applejack, to help create the illusion of pressure being applied her way.

Applejack blushed a bit in response to R&D's interrogation, "I thought we're having the interrogation in the Police station, Dash." She said a bit nervously, as he then turned away, and opened the door to her pick-up car, "Just get in already."

Rainbow's grin grew even wider, as the girl then uttered a small sinister laughter. She then walked over to the passenger door, opened it and entered inside, as she faced with AJ's still blushing face once again. The blonde girl, though, did her best to avoid the meeting with AJ's rosy eyes. Fluttershy and Pinkie both took the back seat. The timid girl looked worried when she noticed Rainbow's grin, whereas Pinkie looked excited.

"Why are you blushing in all of sudden?" Rainbow evilly asked AJ. Fluttershy then gulped as she thought that this doesn't mean anything good for them both.

"Girls, maybe we should leave that for later?" She asked timidly, "Ummm… I mean… If you okay with that…"

Pinkie then grinned and looked at Fluttershy, "Oh, relax, Fluttershy." She said as she put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's just sit and watch if Applejack will manage to get out of this situation…"

Applejack decided that she heard enough, as she then frowned and looked at Rainbow, "Alright, that's enough." She barked, "Who cares what was I doing tonight, and where?" She then looked at Fluttershy and Pinkie, "No more questions…"

Fluttershy found herself frightened by this, "... *gulp*... alright…" She said quietly, as she then backed away from AJ's angry face. Rainbow donned a wicked toothy grin at the reaction of her blonde friend, and raised both of her arms to the level of her cheeks.

"Alright, alright, I got ya…" She said as AJ then started the ignition. The blonde girl then pushed softly on the gas pedal, and the car drifted down the road towards the Police Station. Inside the car, AJ looked attentively on the road while holding tightly on the wheel, whereas R&D was observing the landscape of Westopolis' countryside. She was still wearing that sinister smirk on her face.

"I got that you don't want to tell us of your adventures with…" Rainbow spoke, much for AJ's look of anxiety, as she peered over the steering wheel side where she was sitting to the right passenger side sitting next to her was Rainbow Dash, with that smug shit eating grin on her face as she continued pressing her, on the events of yesterday, as she continued to ask, by saying.

"A certain red dreadlock haired brawny boy next door is it?" She asked as she leaned in sadistically with that smile of hers, while supporting her head with her left arm, with her chin resting in left hand, as she casually continued to ask in her very cocky manner.

"Sooooo….. how….. intimate did you get….. or a better term for asking is….. how wild and crazy did you two get? Don't tell me you two had your first time in that barn of your? I mean…. I don't know about you AJ….. but don't you think that pressing the country bumpkin label a little too hard don't ya think?" R&D said with a little too much smug reassurance. As AJ then began to glare at her with red on her face though, this wasn't the bashful kind, she was red with rage as one could clearly begin to hear the sound of a steaming kettle, releasing itself by whistling out hot steam out from it's spicket, as she began to puff up her cheeks in aggravation at her spectrum haired friend.

It was bad enough to be ridiculed like this in front of her friends about her secret relationship with Knuckles…. but to label her as some dirty redneck….. AJ had no problem being labeled as a country girl, as it was a large part of who she was, but to address her as some hillbilly tramp, when she knew she had a lot more respectable standards then being on the same level as some slutty redneck from a backwoods country side. Rainbow Dash had gone too far with insulting her dignity like that. And she knew just they way to get back at her, by playing her own nasty game, as she then began to dawn a sinister sneer.

"Says the gal who was wearing the sports clothings of a certain spiky blue haired teen, and was spotted leaving the male's dressing room…" AJ retorted back as she switched the gear into the N position and stopped the car on the light. R&D's eyes grew big as her pupils narrowed. That was a strong blow right into her pride, and that was the same very thing she didn't want her friends to know about. She didn't tell anyone about it, but AJ, and only because AJ herself spotted her in that status. Accidentally of course. Or maybe not?

She slowly turned around to see Pinkie and Fluttershy staring at her questioningly, as if not knowing what AJ's talking about. Pinkie then scratched the back of her head in surprise, where as Fluttershy moved closer to Rainbow's seat and put a hand on the headrest.

"Um, Rainbow?" She asked, "What is she talking about?"

Rainbow's mind was still processing the information received by AJ, as if it was a computer, it would instantly crashed because of fatal error and blue screen of death. Just as her "Rainbow Dash 10" operating system got reloaded, she donned an awkward grin on her face and chuckled.

"Oh, nothing, Fluttershy." She spoke nervously, upon blushing hard and scratching the back of her head, "She's… just… just… just a bet... "

Rainbow stopped mumbling after she heard AJ's sly giggle, and threw her gaze right at her. She saw the blonde girl having a devilish grin and switching the gear into a D position, as she then softly pushed the gas pedal and the car continued its travel towards the Police station.

"Uh-huh." AJ spoke, now feeling herself triumphant and confident, "And what did you bet that you clearly lost that ol' Sonic decided that resulted you meeting him in the boys' locker room with you comin' out in wearin' nothin' but his gym clothes? Wha ol' superman decided to take a poke at your womanhood?" Rainbow formed a death glare, as AJ continued, "I hear ever since that he's ben after ya like a love sick puppy, so what did ya do that got him so hot and bothered wantin' more of ya?" She chortled, as she too was curious of what transpired between them both, that clearly resulted in that suggestive situation.

Rainbow's teeth clenched so tight that the girls couldn't help but heard them scratching, "Shut up!" Rainbow warned.

"Ah'm driving the car, Dash." AJ spoke teasing Rainbow, to which she reached her hands out at AJ.

"You!" She barked, as if prepared to attack the farm girl, though, the common sense took the upper hand, "Me… us… one... AAAAAARGH… That's not true!" She then pouted and fell against her seat. She turned away from AJ and fixed her attention on the passing landscape, "I don't know who gave you that kind of idea, but everything is not as you think it is!"

"Of course…" AJ chucked as she twisted the wheel for making a left turn.

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Fluttershy were still staring questioningly at Rainbow, as if trying to get what was gotten into her as they didn't really pay any attention to AJ's words. They then looked at one another.

"What's gotten into Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, considering of how flushed and annoyed Dashie is, she's kinda disliking the fact that AJ thinks that she has some hots for Sonic whereas in reality she has it for…"

"Pinkie!" Dash interrupted Pinkie Pie as she looked at her with wide eyes, "Stop! I thought we don't want anyone to know about it."

Pinkie, though gave him an innocent smile, "Oh, come on, Dashie." She said, "As if they don't know about it."

That's was enough for Dash to become dumbfounded, but before she asked the question, Fluttershy chimed in.

"Um… Silver mentioned it yesterday on the picnic." She said timidly, "I thought you knew that… they know…"

R&D then sighed deeply, as her eyebrows went narrowed and then she looked out of the window again, as she decided to remain silent. In fact she was quiet for the rest of the ride.

 **Meanwhile, near the Police station.**

A White Honda Civic was parked on the road pocket, not far from the Police station. Inside the car one white haired boy and one violet haired girl were on their respective seats. Rarity's on the driver's seat, and Silver is on the front passenger seat. The boy was looking a bit annoyed. His eyes were fixed straight on the Police station, his head was resting against his right hand. His mouth were quietly grumbling the curses, perhaps due to the fact that he got up so early.

However, it was not quiet enough for Rarity's ears. She could hear him grumbling perfectly, and, though, she was doing her best to tolerate this, she knew that she couldn't ignore it for long. She was doing something on her phone and humming a song to mute his grumbles, though, the frown on her face was quite obvious.

After a few more moments Silver uttered a deep sigh, and looked at his girlfriend.

"You sure you don't want to go for a cafe?" He asked, obviously annoyed. Rarity then stopped her hummings, and put the phone on the top of her dashboard. She looked at Silver with narrowed and tired eyes with her left hand resting on the wheel.

"Darling, I know that you want to do something while they're not here, but trust me, we can miss any signs of them while we're out." She spoke in her usual manner, and then she looked out of the window and scanned the street, "Plus, I don't see any cafe anywhere around."

Silver shook his head and returned his gaze at the Police station, "Well, we can always google." He said simply, "If something, we can always contact them on the phone, and to learn if they arrived yet."

Rarity looked at him with wide eyes, to see him looking worryingly at the Police station. She, though, knew why he was worried. She then frowned and crossed her arms in the chest.

"Silvy?" She called out to him.

"Yes?"

"What's frustrating you?" Rarity asked, prompting him to look at her, "You're being a grumbler since waking up this morning. I'd tolerated it a bit longer, but I can't now. Will you finally share with me what's wrong?"

Silver looked at her questioningly, as if not knowing what she means, though, seeing her frown, he just dramatically turned away, and looked out of the window once again.

"What makes you think that I'm frustrated, Rarity?" He asked as if nothing have happened, though, Rarity could see through him. After donning a concerned look on her face she moved closer to his seat, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Silvy." She called out tenderly, "Talk to me. Is that because we agreed never mention that guy from Sunset's video?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Silver's voice responded to her, though it sounded even less convincing than before. Rarity frowned again.

"Silvy boy." She called out, "I can see right through you."

That's when the young man have finally gave up. He looked at her upon frowning again and spoke.

"Rarity, that agreement of ours contradicts to all the laws of collaboration with the police." He muttered displeased, "The article is called Perjury. To keep silent about the fact that could help the conduct the investigation." He then closed his eyes and dropped his head, "Plus that's completely dishonourable."

Seeing him like this, Rarity's expression changed from annoyed to concerned. She knew his knightish nature perfectly, and that's what she should've remember and think about when they made that agreement, because that's totally against his character. She then moved closer and started massaging on his shoulder softly.

"But you should've remember that the Police officers will instantly accuse Manic, and the whole his family for keeping him from them." She said a reasonable comment, to which Silver opened his eyes. He then looked at her, still worried.

"I know." He said quietly, "I know. You're right. All of you… but… still…" That's when Silver felt that he's out of words of protesting against that kind of decision. He then turned away and looked again towards the Police station, while putting his hand on Rarity's. The girl then smiled at his behavior, and decided that there's only one way to cheer him up. After unclicking her safety belt, she relocated herself on the top of her BF's laps. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him closer, thus, giving him a girlfriend's comfort.

"Come here." She whispered, to which Silver responded by nuzzling his own head against Rarity's busty chest. His own arms then wrapped themselves tightly around Rarity's spine and waist, with his eyes still closed he started listening to her heartbeat which was calm, smooth, and soothing. Silver felt his own spirit started slowly lifting up, and even a light smile sparked across his lips, however, soon he felt some kind of burden hung on his heart. The thoughts of their relationships struck his mind and dug itself deep. He can't get rid of it. He then opened his eyes and looked somewhere where he tried to see something, though, after that his eyes went close again, as he decided to ask her this question.

"Rarity." Silver whispered, his left hand rubbing her back, "I want to ask you one thing."

Rarity's lips curved into a smirk as she thought he was going to ask her of their night. She then ran her fingers through the flick of his long white hair and opened her eyes as she looked into his now opened golden eyes.

"What is it, darling?" She asked in a loving manner.

Silver bit his lip a bit nervously, as he sincerely didn't want to ask her this kind of question, as he was afraid of how she would take it.

"Do you…" He then made a long pause and took a deep breath, and after gathering his courage he looked back into her eyes, "Don't you think that sometimes our interactions with one another are going way too far and excessive?" He asked in a tender manner, avoiding any kind of shivers and shakes in his voice, though, all he saw in response was Rarity's fluttering eyes and a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"Darling, I don't know what you're talking about." She said as tenderly as she always sounds, as she started caressing his long hair, "Can you, please try to be more specific?"

Silver sighed, "I mean, when we're together on public, and… our.. Hugs, kisses… and… stuff… things…" Silver mumbled a bit sadly, thus thinking that now she can be disappointed, "Don't ya think that sometimes we both need to chill with being a lovey dovey couple?"

Hearing what he just said, Rarity couldn't help her giggles. She then shook off her shoes, and bent her left leg over her right leg. She then started using the toe of her left leg for rubbing a hip of her right leg, much for Silver's surprise, though, as her boyfriend, he should get used to it. Looking back into her eyes, he noticed her eyes fluttering and a teasing smile flashing brightly across her lips.

"Am I sensing the seed of doubt in our relationship, Silver Ace Galahard?" She asked in her trademark teasing manner, "As if you're trying to tell me that you want to separate with me…" Silver's eyes went wide in shock as she said this, though, Rarity continued on teasing and playing with him, "...which will end up as an absolute failure, 'cause I thought, darling… that you learned the lesson that it's not so easy to get rid of Rarity Diamante?"

"What?" Silver exclaimed, shocked, as he then frowned, "No way! No way! No way… in hell!" That reaction caused another laughter to come out of Rarity's mouth, "I'd rather force myself to watch the Suicide Squad rather than separating with the most gorgeous girl in the world!" He then lowered his eyes down to enjoy the view of his girlfriend's beautiful legs, and then he laid his hands on them so he could hold and rub onto them. Rarity then stopped her laughter, and threw her loving look at her boyfriend, smiling.

"It's different." Silver continued, "I thought we can get bored of each other because of the fashion we're interacting with one another…" He looked into her laughing eyes again, "Didn't you get bored with these antic's?"

Rarity rolled her eyes up in wonder, "Hmmm…" She hmm'd, but shortly after that, she smiled again and looked at Silver, "Nope." She said, "Not even close. And what about you, Silvy boy?"

Silver's eyes lowered again as he looked on his girlfriend's legs, thinking of what kind of answer he should give.

"I do feel awkward sometimes, to be honest." He said as he scratched the back of his head, and then he looked into her eyes, "I thought we need to be more… soft with it. I mean…" He sighed again, and returned to his procedure of rubbing and caressing Rarity's legs as he bent then in the knee and hugged them, "... We're together for a year and two months, and I feel insanely happy with you… But sometimes I am discovering slight fear for the flame of our relationship. Sometimes I think it can fizzle out, especially on how we've…. been burning that flame, quite rigorously."

Rarity giggled as she then pushed herself into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around him tightly, as she gave him a peck on the nose.

"You just said it yourself, my darling." She spoke in a tender whisper, "It's been one year, and…" Suddenly her smile was replaced by a dirty look, and furrowed eyebrows, "... three months actually!" She said the last part very importantly and a bit annoyed by the fact that he forgot how long they're dating exactly, much for Silver's fright. He gasped softly and gave her a goofy grin, while lifting his arms in a defensive manner. Rarity, though, smiled again, and continued on her lecture.

"However, if none of us feel bored with one another, despite all those things we're doing together, then we're on the right path." She spoke softly again, prompting the guy to smile, "At least if you feel the same way I feel. Don't you feel it?"

"I do." Silver answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"See?" Rarity said as she winked, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Well…" Siver chuckled, "I just thought that when the guys and people outside seeing us… you know… hugging, kissing, holding hands… me carrying you… and… you know… they're ridiculing our relationships, and even making a bet of how long we'll hold before starting our make out session…"

Rarity sighed deeply, "Silvy…" She moaned a bit as she started caressing his white hair, "Let them do, talk, and think whatever they want to. That's who they are, and sooner, or later, they'll get bored of it. Moreover, none of them found a pair for themselves, so this is… some sort of jealousy, I guess." Rarity assumelly thought, as she put her index finger on her face, to give a genuine adorable quizzical look to her features.

Silver breathed out again, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said through his sigh, "Well, let them envy in silence then?" He sighed in reluctance, as he began to get a lot more relaxed.

Rarity chuckled again, "Exactly." She said, "Though, I want to be completely honest with you… I do have some alarm signals of your feelings sometimes. But then I remembering all the time we're spending together, and thinking of you, and… all my fears disappearing…" She then closed her eyes and held him closer as if trying to hide him, which he didn't even resist, "My darling Silvy, all I need, is you to be with me and nothing more."

Silver then closed his eyes, after her lecture had an effect on him, and nuzzled his head tightly against her left shoulder, by tightening his own grip around his girlfriend. He then buried his face into her purple hair and sniffed it deeply, as he enjoyed the smell of it.

"I love you." He whispered the sacred words.

"I love you, too." Rarity whispered back as she continued on caressing his hair, thus continuing giving him the comfort he needed. They sat like that for a few minutes, but soon Rarity felt his arm sliding the left strap of her red blouse off her shoulder and his lips pressing against it. Feeling his gentle kissing, she smiled flirtatiously, but decided to stop him for obvious reasons. After all they were in the car in the public place. After she pulled him off her shoulder she swung her index finger, thus triggering an alpha male smirk on Silver's face.

"Now, now, darling." She hissed lovingly, "Not here."

Silver, though was too reluctant to stop, so he then nuzzled against her shoulder once again, though, this time Rarity stopped her resistance. Silver's lips then connected with Rarity's soft skin, as he continued on kiss her there.

"There's nothing I can do." He whispered passionately, "Your skin is like velvet. Once I taste it, I want more." After that his lips trailed up to her neckline, and that's when Rarity lost it. She could feel her desire arose more and more after every next kiss. Soon she grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled his lips into kiss, which Silver gladly accepted.

"Your last night screams were louder than usual." Silver spoke between the kisses, as he used his hands to massage his girlfriend's back and waistline, "What was the matter?"

"The reason is that aggression and eagerness in your actions, Silvy boy!" Rarity hissed passionately, and then she broke their kiss and looked into his eyes with her own eyes burning in passion, "Whatever prompted you to do the things you did… *smiles*... I loved that!" Silver gave her a wink, before Rarity pulled him into another loving kiss.

 **KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

The two suddenly heard the knocking sounds coming from the driver's seat window. That prompted them both to interrupt their making out and opening their eyes wide as they glanced at the one who dared to interrupt their moment. However, they saw their blonde genius friend watching at them with a dirty smile and narrowed eyebrows. Silver and Rarity then both blushed deeply and frowned at him in futration.

"Miles! YOU…" They both exclaimed, but this prompted Tails to grin at them in response.

"Me." He spoke, being sarcastic, "Can't you guys ever keep your clothes on, or at least in front of the Police station?"

That was the last straw for Rarity, as she then threw a death glare at him, much for his fright.

"Miles Tails Prower!" She growled angrily, "You better have a very important reason of doing what you just did, or else…"

Miles threw his arms up defensively, "Whoa, chill out, Rarity." He spoke, "I just saved you both from an arrest for… you know… making out on a public place…"

Rarity, though, didn't buy his explanation, "There's no article in a law code that says that kissing on a public place, or in public at all, is forbidden by a fine!" She said importantly as she crossed her arms in the chest area, "Your argument is invalid!"

Miles sighed then, "Look, I…" He spoke, trying to explain, "I understand that you guys were just kissing, but the Police officer might have a different point of view on that, because from the side it looks like you are going to have sex."

Silver then bared his teeth, "But that's not true!" He exclaimed, but Miles was still standing on his point.

"Uh-huh… sure you weren't. I know, Silvinho… but still…" He spoke as he then smiled, "Besides, how do you think I should call out to you?" Tails said as he gave an innocent carefree shrug to his question.

Rarity and Silver then looked at one another, and sighed as they both called down. They then looked at him again and smirked disapprovingly.

"Alright, your forgiven for now." Silver said, "But if you'll do something like that once again, Rarity will be very angry." He said, to which Rarity smiled devilishly and cracked the knuckles of her fists.

Tails shivered jokingly, "Ooooohhhhh… I'm scared already..." He moaned as he then decided to change the topic, "Have you guys got a call, or messages from ours?"

"Nope." Rarity answered, still resting on Silver's laps, "We've been here since like… ten in the morning?" She asked as she looked at Silver. He then nodded, confirming her guess.

"Yep." He said as he looked at Tails, "And as you can see, you're the first one who came here. Hey, what took you so long? You're never late... usually."

Miles became annoyed, "Well, my dad's gave me an extra training as a punishment for ditching school." He uttered his sentence of displeasure, "And I am not eager to say what kinds of training he came up for today." Tails huffed.

Rarity gave him a look of concern, "Oh, poor little dear Milo." She said in her trademark concerning tone in a voice, to which Silver chuckled as he said.

"Tails, you seriously need to stop with being oppressed by your dad." He spoke in a joking manner, "One more day like that, and Rarity will exchange me for you, thanks to your cuteness."

Tails groaned as he said; "Ugh… Shut up!" He barked, "I hate that word!"

Rarity, though, did not appreciate his attempt to set humor, and looked at her BF with a dirty smile, "Silvy, that's not the best of your jokes." She said simply. Silver looked into the eyes of his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Because it soooo sounds like truth?" He asked as he nudged his eyebrows up and down, and then he caught a light chagrin from Rarity.

Tails rolled his eyes to the skies, "Oh, Great Zeus…" He thought in his mind, "This'll never stops, won't it?", but that's when he heard the sound of notification of his phone. He turned surprised, and pulled it out of his jeans as he looked at the one who sent him a message. It was Knuckles.

Red Thor: Tails… well… I don't know how to say it, but… I need you to grab me from my house. And please, don't ask why, just do what I ask… No questions.

Tails sighed after he finished reading the message, and then he texted him back.

Miles the Handyman: Alright. Though, my dad forbid me to use my own car, so I… wait, I think I know what to do?

He then hid the phone back into his jeans pockets, and looked at Rarity.

"Rarity, you don't mind, I hope?" He asked as he then opened the driver's seat door. Rarity, though, started at him quizzically.

"Miles, what's you're up to?" She asked him a bit intrigued, but he answered her with a smirk of his own.

"I'll take it as a yes." He said as he then took a driver's seat, and closed the door. He then attached himself to the seat with a seatbelt and started the ignition. Rarity was in a pure shock, however, at first she even lost the ability to speak, or couldn't find a right word. But then she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Miles?" She questioned him demandingly.

"Knuckles texted me with a request of picking him up from his house." Tails answered as matter-of-factly, and then he looked at his friends, "I thought I can do it with a help of your car, while you two can continue on your… things you're doing all the time when you together." He said with a cocky smirk as he wagged his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Rarity widened her eyes again and blinked once as she then looked at Silver as if asking him mentally of what to do. Silver, however, gave her a shrug as if reminding that Tails is actually a good driver. Rarity decided to trust his thoughts, so she then sighed deeply, and looked at Tails again, as she positioned herself comfortably on the front seat.

"Alright, darling." She spoke as she started caressing the dashboard of her Honda, "But please, be careful. My baby loves delicacy."

Miles chuckled at this, as he found Rarity's concerns about her own car as if it's her pet, or her child. He then grabbed the wheel, and twisted it to the right.

"Don't be in a worry." He said as he then softly pushed the gas pedal, "I put on my robe and wizard hat…"

Hearing this, Rarity started laughing hard, as she remembered Tails spoke this joke some time ago. Silver, though, found himself confused, because he didn't know what he's talking about.

"Ummm, and what does that suppose to mean, Tails?" He asked puzzled, but Tails just smiled friendly and gave himself for driving his childhood friend's car.

"Nothing." He said, "Just an old joke." Tails shrugged.

Silver's face curved in a complete misbilief, as he then looked at his laughing girlfriend.

"Rarity?" He asked, expecting her to give him an answer. Rarity then stopped laughing and looked at him, as she pulled out the safety belt and attached them both to the seat.

"I'll tell you later, darling." She said nicely and then she looked out of the window.

 **Meanwhile, with Sunset.**

Sunset was waiting patiently outside the sidewalk of her townhouse, wearing a modest short sleeve brown shirt, that showed off a bit of her cleavage, with bright blue jeans, and green sneakers as well as carrying her satchel handbag to her side of her shoulder.

She had an awkward morning getting up, while eating breakfast she turned on the television to pass the time and, somehow stumbled upon a nature documentary horses and just tuned in on how horses courtship each other, and how the females experience what is called an Equase. Which Sunset found embarrassing to watch as she was sort of experiencing a…. dilemma of the heart, to put it modestly. And she was pretty sure that her kind had evolved to a point where they weren't driven to an emotional frenzy to mate every spring, which currently was now.

After debating with herself of what was considered natural behavior for both a human and an equestrian, and how the two seemed to blur together sometimes on sentient behavior. She then began to get ready and go over, at least in her head at what the Police might question her about, though was wondering if the question should come up on what her relationship with Sonic's family was like, to see her role in and place in the investigation…. she had to admit she was kinda hung up, on there, seeing as until very recently she started to become more acquainted with Sonic and his family and there situation, as she was beginning to question, if she had any true business in this affair, or how close she wanted to get to this?

But then Sunset just reasoned that she was just helping out a friend in need and shouldn't read too much in her involvement in their affairs. Plus Sunset also had to reluctantly admit that she was somewhat a snooper, by nature and felt compelled to get involved with other people's affairs, even if she didn't completely understand why she was like this to begging with, in the first place. As it seemed to be deep rooted in her own behavior.

She then began to blush a bit as she also began to realize as she was somehow becoming more attached to Sonic for some reason, in the small span of time they've been together, and she would be living to herself if she said she was beginning to think about him a lot, even when she didn't mean to as well.

However as soon as Sunset began to hear a big pick-up truck begin to turn into the curb of the sidewalk she was standing on waiting. She then began to shake her head to help clear her thoughts as they began to get very…. hazey for her to concentrate on the matter at hand. As there was more important things to be focused upon rather then her personal feelings. As she then began to dawn a smile as the driver of the truck rolled down her window as she placed the truck in park and greet Sunset.

"Get in, Girlfriend." Applejack said as Sunset began to walk over to the passenger side of the seat, only for it to be opened for her as a blushing and embarrassed Rainbow Dash hoped out of the front passenger side of the vehicle with a flusteredly frustrated frown on her face, as she got out and relinquished her seat to Sunset to sit in the back with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy respectively. Due to AJ giving her a satisfied smirk on her face for turning the tables on her smug friend there.

"Uhhh, hey, girls. And... hey Rainbow Dash?" Sunset asked in a greeting fashion, only for R&D to respond back with a few incoherent muttering under her breath as she got buckled in the back seat. Fluttershy and Pinkie then looked at Sunset with half-eyed expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Sunset." They both said in unison.

Sunset then turned to AJ and asked.

"What was that about, what's eating Rainbow Dash? Sunset asked.

To which AJ dawned a mischievous smile and said.

"More like who tasted the Rainbow and got that pot of gold at the end of it, is more like it?" Applejack amusingly said. Sunset looked a bit perplexed for a moment before her mind clicking at the obvious use of innuendoes, in Applejack's phrase, as she began to blush scarlet at the likely news she was about to hear, as her eyes widened.

"Wait what! Are you saying that…. Dash…. had….?!" Sunset stammered as she was hung up on that very question, wondering if she dared to even finish that statement.

"Stahp!" Dash's voice grunted behind Sunset's back. Sunset's left eyebrow then lifted down, as she then looked over her shoulder to see a wide-eyed, and nervous Rainbow Dash, who was trying to enjoy the view behind the car's window.

"Rainbow?" Sunset asked, still wondering of what is gotten into her.

"Oh, Dashie is just sexually frustrated!" Pinkie Pie said as if nothing had happened, and she sounded very much annoyed by Dash's behavior. Rainbow then scowled and glanced at Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" She barked, however, Pinkie Pie is only humphed and turned away in Rarity's fashion.

Sunset caught herself confused, as she then looked at Fluttershy, "I don't get it…" She said, as Fluttershy sighed.

"Rainbow Dash is frustrated that AJ thought that she broke into the boys locker room, and had… IT with Sonic…" She said as she then looked apologetically at Dash, "Rainbow, please, don't kill me. I just wanted to explain the situation to Sunset…"

Rainbow sighed, "Whatever…" She moaned and looked through the window again.

However this peaked Sunset's interest. She had always heard about the said event, even vaguely saw it herself, but didn't make much of it then…. until now, and she was curious now and wondered if there really was a thing between Sonic and Dash, as she then begin to ask.

"Sooo…. wait? You and Sonic were never a thing…. in secret? Not even….. friends with benefits, sort of deal?" Sunset asked in a delicate delicate manner, hoping to avoid raising any tempers, namely Dashes. However all it did was succeed in pushing Dash over the edge as she then yelled by saying, as her face not only got red with anger, but her veins actually started to burst from her skin, by yelling;

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Sunset, as Sunset went Wide eyed form her outburst, as well as Pinkie Pie who moved back a bit in surprise, and Fluttershy began curling into a ball cowering in Dash's outburst. As there had been a line of contention between her and Sonic for some time now. However Sunset was not content with that response and wanted to get to the bottom of this, as she then placed a quizzical finger on her chin, and calmly ask;

"Then why were you in the boys locker room with Sonic, and why were you seen leaving with him, wearing only his gym clothes on…. and both of you were blushing at the time?" As she wanted to be certain that, it wasn't what everyone just assumed what happened, that time when the majority of the school saw them together and thought they had caught them right after the act. To which Rainbow face palmed herself and finally decided to come clean, as she knew, they were never going to let her live this down, unless she confessed to what happened that night.

"Okay it's like this…. As you know…." Rainbow said while gritting her teeth, while looking away, as it pained her to even admit this to even her friends out loud, "I've been getting sick and tired of Sonic surpassing me at every competition and sport at school imaginable, ever since he brought his Crystal Prep brand of perfection of athleticism and taking my mantle of being CHS best competitive athlete. So after somehow getting trounced again at basketball during gym class….. I decided I had enough of his high and mighty attitude and demanded to make a wager during tonight's game with a rival school." As Rainbow was getting further into the discussion the gang was starting to notice Rainbow was starting to turn scarlet as she had that same disgruntled look as she gritted her teeth during her explanation, she was even starting to shift uncomfortable in her seat as well while doing this.

Though that's when Fluttershy then delicately intervened by saying. "I don't know Rainbow, Sonic seemed awfully friendly to me when you two would compete against one another? I never once saw him get arrogant or nasty with you?" Fluttershy said as she kinda recalled the time Rainbow was referring to when the wager was made. Though once Rainbow shot a glare at her, she whimpered and recoiled back a bit as Rainbow said.

"Yeah well, your clearly not remembering it the way I do…. and who's telling this story? Me or you?" Rainbow spat as Fluttershy then whimpered again and said;

"Sorry…. please continue!?" She said in a hush shrill whisper.

"Anyway, we made this high stake wager…. if he didn't make the last minute scoring shot to win the game for CHS, then he'd be paying me hefty handsome wager *cough* if he lost and I would get bragging rights for the rest of the week." Rainbow said almost proudly…. if things hadn't transpired the way that would haunt her for months end and would make her the target for lewd ridicule with the male half of the student body of CHS.

As AJ capitalized on this by saying; "And I bet I know what sugerhog would get if you lost, which I take it…. you did?!" AJ said as she humorously teased at what the likely outcome was as she continued on by saying; "Soooo Rainbow how was old sugar hog in the sack after that?" AJ sung as she chuckled as well as a few of the other girls as well, as Pinkie added on by saying;

"Yeah…. I bet you were the envoy of a lot of girls once you and Sonic did the…. naked shower shuffle with one another!" Pinkie said as she couldn't resist the jab at Rainbow's expense.

Rainbow then got really red and yelled shrilly; "I TOLD YOU….!" But then stopped and continued on with her story to get this over and done with.

"Anyways, that's not important…. what is important is that is that… in his haste to accomplish the wager…. Sonic stole the ball from a teammate to make the winning shot and lost, costing the Wonderbolts the game. Which resulted from the said disgruntled team mate shoving Sonic into his locker when his back was turn in retaliation. Point is… he lost and I was going to collect…. but…." That's when Rainbow legs started to suspiciously start rubbing together in an almost suggestive way as the memory was starting to make her feel aroused, as well as unbearable embarrassed as well as she then continued on with her tale.

"When he didn't show up for me to collect on my well deserved and righteous bet…. I thought that he was avoiding having to pay our bet, by hiding out in boys locker room as he thought I wouldn't follow him in to collect my winnings, which if he was, he was going to be sadly mistaken." Rainbow said proudly, as if that was the case and she would let a sex discriminatively restricted area, let her stand between her and her hefty winnings. Only for her proud smirk to falter at the events that would play out next.

"As you might of known at the time the school's ventilation system was being torn down for repairs…. due to perverted snoopers wanting to use access through it to snoop on the locker rooms… though I was surprised to hear how….. diverse the…. peep shows got?" Rainbow Dash said as she was still confounded that she even heard that girls got in on that action, as she looked away quizzically. But then shook her head and continued on with her story.

"Anyways the boys locker room was stilled filled with steam when I got in there and all the other guys had left. And sure enough…. there I found Sonic wedged between his own locker and stuck because of it. I decided to take pity on the poor fool and try to pull him out. However when I finally managed to yank him free, I slipped on a puddle of water and one of the technicians must of tweaked it on super suction, because I managed to bump into the control that turned on the system and before I knew it I was left…. buck naked in front of him with only my socks and shoes on as my shirt and shorts were torn from my body and shredded into confetti by the systems fan." Rainbow Dash blurted out through the gritted teeth, as she was blushing bright red while cringing angrily at the memory of her standing there completely naked in front of a gawking Sonic, and him offering him silently his gym clothes after an extended period of him staring at her, with only his boxers on exposing his very toned body to her as well.

Applejack twisted the car's wheel on the left for making a right turn, and with a corner of the eye, she noticed a blush on Dash's cheeks. A sinister smirk flashed across the farm girl's lips, as she then looked forward on the road, and made another turn.

"Why have you gone so silent, all of sudden, Dash?" She asked, a sinister tone in her voice, "We're all want to hear the grand finale of the story."

Dash frowned, "You already said what was in final in the very beginning, AppleCrack!" She spoke, an offended tone in her voice, much for AJ's amusement.

"Oh, no, let's hear what happened in between." AJ spoke again, as her tone grew more amused than before. Sunset then decided to step in between the two.

"Look, AJ." She spoke, "Leave Rainbow alone. It's not like something else had happened between them." Sunset said in a calm gentle lecturing tone.

AJ looked at her through the rearview mirror, "Oh, come, Sunny." She spoke, still amused and grinning, "Do not pretend to be a nun. You do know that what RD said is not actually everything." She said through smug arrogance, convinced that Rainbow was obscuring what actually transpired that night at the boys locker room.

Rainbow glared, "Don't you dare!" She warned, but this only encouraged AJ to continue.

"Oh, I will, Rainbow!" Applejack spoke maliciously, as her grin turned wider, "And I have two reasons for that. First: I am Behind the Wheel. And the second is: Tell us about Sonic being your Personal Jesus!" AJ said putting on the biggest sadistic shit eating grin she had ever dawned.

Pinkie giggled, "Oooohhhh, Depeche Mode! Good one, AJ!" She commented as she then joined AJ, and looked at Rainbow sinisterly, "Looks like Sonic saw you stripped down to the bone?" She trolled Dash, to which the rainbow haired sports ace formed a blank look on her face. Applejack chuckled as she then added some speed to their ride.

Fluttershy, who started to feel awkward then lifted her left hand up as she tried to get their attention.

"Ummm, girls…" She timidly spoke, "Let's maybe stop this discussion? Please…"

"Do not forget, Pinkie, that Rainbow was literally Walking in Sonic's shoes!" She giggled mockingly, much for Pinkie's laughter.

"She felt him within his mind!" Pinkie picked up her thoughts.

Rainbow was ready to lose her mind because of her friends' teasings, "Do not input DM into that!" She shouted, "These guys are too awesome for you using their jokes for making fun of my alleged sex life!" Rainbow roared.

"Rainbow, calm down." Sunset spoke nervously, by trying to calm Dash, "It's not like you both had sex…" she bit her lip, "I hope…"

Rainbow's jaw dropped to the floor, "WHAT? You really believe in what they're saying?" She shouted at Sunset, as she then glared at her, "You know, what, Sunny? Out of all of us, you'd better be silent and not speaking out a word." Rainbow Dash warned as it was pretty synonymous between everyone now that something was transpiring between Sonic and Sunset, and she would have to deal with being teased about being paired with him.

Sunset's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?" She asked, to which Dash now grinned.

"Because he probably already saw your burning eyes… In Your Room!" Rainbow sang mockingly, to which Sunset now blushed. AJ and Pinkie then switched their attention to Sunset, still grinning.

"Girls, let's just Enjoy the Silence…" Fluttershy spoke a bit loudly, but still not loud enough for her friends.

"Oh, that's right." Pinkie commented, "You two became suspiciously close to one another in the last few days."

"Yeah, that's right." Applejacked joined Rainbow and Pinkie, as she then looked at Sunset through a rearview mirror, "Did Sonic already showed you The World in his Eyes?" She asked, to which Sunset frowned and crossed her arms in an offense.

"That's not funny." Sunset complained.

"Of course it's not, Sunny Bunny." AJ trolled her, "It's very much serious…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! SHUT UP YOU PERVERTS!" The girls suddenly heard Fluttershy's enraged shout, much for them to shut their mouths. They looked shockingly at Fluttershy to see their timid friend giving them a death glare, blushed like a tomato.

"HOW MUCH LONGER THIS BULLSHIT WILL CONTINUE, HUH?" She spoke, completely finished, "WELL, WHO THE FUCK CARES THAT RAINBOW WORE SONIC'S CLOTHES? NO FUCKING BODY!" She looked at all of them in turn, "IF YOU'RE SO JEALOUS AND CRUSHED AT SONIC, THEN GO AND FUCK WITH HIM AROUND ALL FOUR OF YOU IF YOU WANT TO, BUT STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE! NOBODY FUCKING CARES!" She then formed a pleading look on her face, "JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT! IT'S EMBARRASSING!" she then curled herself up and hugged her legs with her hands as she tried to hide from it.

"I can't take it anymore!" She cried quietly, "Need to stop! Need to stop! Need to stop!"

The girls were still looking at Fluttershy being shocked of her ability to get enraged out of nowhere. They couldn't believe that their timid and shy friend can explode like an atomic bomb from rage. They then turned away, while Fluttershy continued on her quiet whimpers in an attempt to forget all the girls just said, and remained silent for some time. Applejack then breathed out.

"Hold on, we're almost here…" She said quitly, as she decided to stay away from the topic they discussed just a few minutes ago. The others just gave a quiet nod to their friend, despite the fact that the farm girl didn't see that. The rest of their ride went in an absolute silence.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gues who's back... back again...**

 **Gues who's back...  
** **Gues who's back...  
** **Gues who's back...  
** **Gues who's back...  
** **Gues who's back...**

 **Aaaand... finally, the continuation of our story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Westopolis.**

The Sunday's great day was a bit spoiled by a huge clouds which started gathering over a centre of Westopolis, though many people continued on enjoying their day. Some of them, though hurried in the buildings, expecting the rain.

A certain former green haired guy, now turned blonde was not walking in a slow pace through the crowd of people. His new clothings were quite casual for a living day life, as he looked like an office manager, or a regular administrator of an IT company, but not like a rock star, like how he used to. Those black pants, white shirt, black office shoes, and grey jacket drove him to the edge, as he thought that he looked not only like an office worker, but also like a white collared geek.

Manic was looking suspiciously back and forth, in a search of the police officers, in case if they'll recognize him. Though, he looked more relaxed than yesterday, because at this very moment no one recognized him, but he still had his worries. When he was pacing near the bakery store, he stopped for a moment next to the mirrored window and glanced at to examine himself again.

He sighed in a slight annoyance, and turned to the left, still examining himself, "Well, it could be worse." He said as he formed a slight smile. He then cocked his eyebrow in a questioning fashion, and adjusted his hair.

"Looks like Tavi is a fan of Leonardo Dicaprio's image from the Titanic, as she clearly projecting that look onto me?" He asked himself as he wondered if Octavia caught her inspiration for his new haircut from there.

"Ooooohhhh…" He suddenly heard a collective girlish moan, much for his eyes grew wide. Slowly turning his head towards the source of those very moans, he spotted three laughing girls walking in company as they were making their way down the street from where Manic came from. They were smiling at Manic, and all of them were blushing because of his look.

"Hey there, handsome." One of them said, much for them three to giggle in unison, as they then passed him by and continued on their way. Manic caught himself puzzled by their reaction to his look. Though, he supposed to feel some kind of a pride in his heart, since girls still thinking he's looking good, however, considering the fact that he's not single, their attention was really unnecessary. He then sighed deeply as he then narrowed his eyes, and put his hands on the waist.

"Now it's worse." He said to himself, as he sincerely thanked the Lord for Cadence didn't see that.

"Excuse me, sir?" He suddenly heard male voice behind his back, and with lifting up his eyebrow he looked back over his shoulder but only to see a police officer who was walking at him with a serious look on his face. Manic dropped some sweat, as he then turned to face him, and tried to make an innocent look on his face.

"Ummm… yes, officer?" He spoke as he then adjusted his own collar, "Something's wrong?"

The police officer then walked over to Manic, and showed him a photo of a wanted criminal, who was Manic himself, but with an old look.

"Have you met with this man?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice. Manic then gulped deeply, not knowing what to say about himself.

"Ummm… no?" He said as he then looked into the eyes of the policeman, "Why? Did he stole some playboy's expensive car?" HE asked as he formed a joking smile on his face. Officer, though, was not really for jokes at this moment, as he then frowned at Manic deeply, and put the photo away.

"You chose not the best person for a joke like that." He said sternly, as he then crossed his arms in the chest, "He's the main suspect in a murder of twenty nine men."

Manic widened his eyes when he heard that Police suspects him in murdering many people in a short span of time.

"Whoa… really!?" He asked, as he then hid both of his hands behind his back, "Oh… gosh…" He then formed a frightened look on his face, "Officer, I'm sorry, but I really can't help you. Since this is the first time I've ever seen his face." Manic lied of course, or at least to a certain extent…. as he didn't see his own face an awful a lot since he really wasn't that vain.

"It's alright, sir." The policeman calmed him down, as he then handed him a photo, "Watch around carefully. If you'll spot at least one sign of him, call us immediately."

Manic smiled at him back and nodded, "Sure." He said as he hid the photo in his jacket, "Will do, officer. Thank you very much."

The policeman then looked at Manic suspiciously, "Can I see your documents?" He asked with his left eyebrow lifted up.

Manic then turned worried again, but managed to form a knowing look on his face as he then pulled out a driver's license and handed it to the cop. The cop took the license in his left hand, and saw the name of Leonardo Taylor. He then looked at the owner of the license again, to see that Manic is whistling something under his breath, and looking around as if waiting for someone. The cop then sighed and returned the license card back to its owner and nodded.

"It's alright." He said, now reassured, "You can go now. Let us know if you'll see any sign of the suspect."

Manic nodded as he formed a false smile, "I will, officer." He said as he then continued his way. The cop was still looking at him with a narrowed look on his face as if annoyed by the naivety of this young man, and then he sighed and shook his head as he then returned to his routine.

"Freaking tourists." He grumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Manic stopped his way, and looked back at the cop over his shoulder, but only to see that the policeman was now talking to the next person and showing them the photo. That was a bit awkward for him to be asked about the possible whereabouts of himself, but somehow exciting at some point. Though, it was annoying, too. Making a deep sigh and narrowing his eyes, Manic turned forward and continued on his way. He then pulled out his own photo, and frowned deeply, after noticing his old long green hair, and that style he loved the most. He then crumpled the paper, and threw it into the nearby trash can.

 **Several minutes later.**

Manic stopped his way near the passage between two nine storey buildings, and looked carefully at the people to check on if they're paying attention to his appearance. Though, the people were too busy with their routine for turning their eyes at the unknown blonde guy. After making sure that he's out of any suspects, he entered the passage, and walked deeper into it. He then made a right turn and appeared before the huge garage door, which was locked.

He hunched before the lock, and pulled out a key. He inserted the key into a keyhole, and twisted it to the left. The lock soon got unlocked, and Manic removed it from the door, and pulled it up. After he entered the garage, he turned on the light and closed the door behind him.

 **Meanwhile near the Wesopolis police station.**

Four teenagers got returned back at the parking lot of the police station, and saw the police officers talking to one another, and chatting. They, though, didn't seem to pay any attention to the members of the CHS gang, much for the four to feel themselves comfortable. Rarity was sitting on the hood of her car, with her head leaning against her hands, while the boys were leaning their backs against the said car.

Knuckles, who was dressed in his typical red sports clothings, had a frown on his face, and had his ass resting on Rarity's car. Silver and Tails both were amused by the look on his face, especially after seeing him walking like a penguin and holding on his crotch. They could barely keep their faces serious, after today's journey to Enerjak's residence.

Tails then smirked and looked at the red haired dude, "Um… Knuckles…"

"I told you, Tails." Knuckled gritted his teeth, scowling, "No questions!"

Tails chuckled a bit as he smiled innocently, and raised his arms in defensive manner, "Alright, alright… hehehe…" He chuckled again, much for Knuckles' annoyance as he then rolled his eyes to the skies and bumped his fists together.

Rarity reacted to that scene with a sarcastic smile on her face as she then shook her head and continued on observing of what they're going to do next.

However, for the next few minutes she literally saw nothing interesting in the guys' actions as all they did was scanning the surrounding area, and being silent. After a few minutes of silence, Rarity got bored and sighed deeply.

"Gosh…" She moaned as she then put a hand to her own forehead, "How much longer do we have to wait before they're finally here?" She said as she sighed while her eyes looked skyward, as there was no juicy gossip on anybody to keep her occupied.

Miles arched his eyebrows in a cynical manner as he felt a small feeling of dejavu from yesterday, "As long as it takes until they get here I surmise." He said in an impatient monotone like a manner as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Knuckles started to pound his fists together in an annoyed impatient manner, "I'm not even sure why we're here to begin with." He said completely neutral, "It's not like we witnessed anything crucial in this case, so I don't see why are… what's the word I'm looking for again?" He said questioningly as he then looked at he rest, "That the cops will jot down in their notes." He then started scratching the back of his head, trying to remember the word.

That's when Miles half-eyed at him, "Statement? Testimony?" He asked, a monotonicity in his voice, as he grimaced a bit.

"Yeah, that's it… Testimony!" Knuckles commented, as his mood instantly brightened as he found an evasive word he tried to remember. He then frowned again and continued to pound his fists together. Silver and Tails continued to look at him with questioning looks on their faces. Obviously they failed to see a sense in his actions.

"Knuckles, what are you doing?" Silver asked, questioning his mental or emotional stability as well. Knuckles looked at him, not knowing what he means.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He spoke slowly, "I'm waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive for robbing the banks, running from the pursuit and…"

"Knuckles…" Miles stopped him as he formed a skeptical look on his face, "While I know that you're joking, but that's not that kind of a joke for speaking that near the police station."

Knuckles widened his eyes at Tails statement, but only to nod in agreement, "Oh, right… sorry." He said as he then returned back to the waiting process. Silver then sighed in annoyance, and walked over to him.

"I was talking about your fists." He clarified, "I mean…. What is the purpose of that exercise exactly?" Silver asked in query to his stance, as he seemed aggravated over something.

Knuckles was staring into Silver's eyes, still dumbfounded as he didn't know what he means. He then looked down at his hands, clenched into fists and pounding into each other, and shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about?" Knuckles said as he smirked, "I don't know, I guess I am doing this…" He then formed a questionable look on his face, "... Ehhhhh…" He then looked at Miles, "What is that word again? When you're doing something you can't control?"

Miles sarcastically rolled his eyes up, "Subconsciously, Knuckles." He said, as he then shook his head and put a hand on his face. Meanwhile, Knuckles smirked again after his friend reminded him about the word.

"That's right. Subcounsciously." He said proudly, as he then continued pounding his fists together.

Silver narrowed his eyes then, "Maybe you will try to take a control over your own subconsciousness, and stop pounding your fists together?" He asked, Prompting Knuckles to look at him with wide eyes, "Don't get me wrong, but from this side it looks like you're about to start a fight in front of the police station."

Knuckles was still looking at his friend by being dumbfounded, "Ehhh… What?" He asked, "What in the world makes you think that?" Knuckles said oblivious of what his appearance would be perceived by others.

SIlver then crossed his arms around his chest, "Knuckles, that's serious!" He said, by being serious, "Just… stop doing that before the police officers catch you. The last thing we need is being arrested because of some stupid misunderstanding." He said as he raised his voice a little bit annoyed.

"Oh, come on!" Knuckles moaned annoyingly, as he then put his hands on his own belt area, "Never heard anyone got arrested from doing the hand gestures in front of the police!"

"Guys, stop it!" Miles interrupted them both, as he frowned disapprovingly towards them, to which they looked at him questioningly, when they got met with his frown, "Nobody cares what you're doing, Knuckles. And Silver, you shouldn't be worried by that too." Tails added as well, as he was beginning to think that he was spending too much time hanging around Rarity that he was becoming to self conscientious about everyone and everything.

Knuckles and Silver then looked at one another, but only to frown, and look back at Tails, "And what makes you think that we'll do what you told us to do?" Silver asked.

Tails looked at them, "Because if you won't, I'll stop helping you with your homework." He said with his voice sounded extremely indiferent and monotone. That's when both of his friend gasped in horror and fear. They looked at one another to exchange the looks of dismay on their faces, but only to narrow their eyes. They then looked annoyed at Tails.

"Tails, you're pure evil!" Knuckles complained as he then pouted in an offense.

Rarity, who was watching the boys actions with a sarcastic smile on her face, then giggled at Tails' ability of communications with the society, and then she decided to put in a few words of her own.

"Alright, boys." She spoke, her trademark ladylike manner in her voice, "You heard our darling Miles, and you should do what he said, because otherwise… you'll have to deal with me."

Knuckles cringed when she said that, and bit his lower lip by being slightly nervous with the consequences he didn't want to face. He then looked at Silver, but only to see a mocking look on the face of the white haired guy.

"Oooohhhh, trust me, Knuckles, you'll better do what Rarity said." He said, mockingly, "She can be REAL wild." He said though the only experience he had with her wild side, was in bed with her, rather then referencing her wrath, from quotient the extremely goofy look on he had on his face, while looking at Knuckles.

Hearing her boyfriend's comment, Rarity smirked proudly, and rolled her eyes to the skiles and then she reached out her right hand towards him.

"Silvy, darling." She called out to him, to which Silver smirked himself and looked at her.

"I'm here, honey." He said as he walked over to her.

Seeing Silver passing by, Miles smirked and sighed at the interactions between his friends, and shook his head in a sign of seeing it over and over again. Though, he matched them two, so he only had himself to thank for that. He then looked on his right when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and widened his eyes as a sign of curiosity when he noticed Knuckles' smirking face.

"At least, they're not making out with one another this time." Knuckles noted, somehow mockingly, making Tails chuckle. He then nodded in agreement, as the two then resumed their eye scanning area. Soon Knuckles' eyes caught the sight of Applejack's Chevrolet Silverado is running carefully on the road, right towards the parking lot. His eyes got lighten up by a silhouette of a certain blonde farm girl, as his face then curved into a smirk. He crossed his arms around his chest, as he then elbowed Tails into his right shoulder, prompting him to look at Knuckles.

"And here's the rest of our crew." Knuckles commented, as he nodded towards the running car. Miles and the others then looked at where Knuckles was looking, and smiled in relief.

"Phew." Silver breathed out, "Finally." He said as he then let go of his girlfriend, and stood in attention to meet with the rest. However, when the pick-up truck doors were opened, and the girls appeared outside, the eyes of Silver, Miles, Rarity, and Knuckles went wide in question and surprise. They saw Fluttershy in a state of an absolute shock, carefully led by Pinkie Pie towards the rest. The pink haired shy girl seemed to have lost contact with the real world. Her eyes didn't blink, her muscles did not make any kind of movement, and her hair was messy, as if she just ran a fifty kilometer marathon.

Rarity became worried for her best friend, and then she stood on her legs, when Pinkie and Fluttershy were near her Honda Civic. She then grabbed Fluttershy's shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes where she saw nothing but blank stare. She shook her gently.

"Fluttershy, darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked, a worried tone in her voice, "Are you alright? Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy did not respond, and Rarity even doubt that she heard her words. She then looked worryingly at Pinkie Pie.

"What happened?" She asked.

Pinkie Pie did not say anything, and frowned instead as she then threw her disapproving gaze at Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. The sportsgirl and artist-girl slash former bad girl, both grinned awkwardly and uttered the respectful chuckles. Rarity's eyebrows went narrow.

"Girls?" She called out.

Miles then stood next to Rarity and gazed into Fluttershy's eyes as he then checked on her eyelashes on the subject of burries.

"Did she scare that Tower is going to interrogate her?" He asked, checking on Shy's cheeks.

Dash and Sunset looked at one another and giggled, "Well…" Sunset blurted out through her giggles.

"Something like that…" Dash finished for her as they then looked at Tails and shot the most charming and innocent smile they could only make. Tails, though, did not believe into their words, and looked at them with a skeptical look on his face. But seeing their smiles, he learned that they're not going to respond, as he knew that when the girls smiling in a situation like that, they're trying to hide something. He then looked at Rarity to exchange a look of annoyance with her, and after a deep synchronized sigh, the two returned observing Fluttershy, who was still like in an annabyoze.

"How long she'll be like that?" Rarity asked, to which Tails took her by the cheeks, and observed her eyes again.

"Not long." Miles answered, "A minute or two at least… *Sigh*... or maybe more... or less, I don't know."

Knuckles then walked over to the tree, "Maybe all she needs, is a good slap across the face? That should bring her out of it? " He asked spontaneously, to which everyone frowned and looked at him with dirty looks on their faces, but the red haired boy spreads his arms to the sides in response.

"What?" He asked, not knowing what's the deal. To which everyone sighed, and Applejack, put a hand on her mouth, and giggled quietly, as she found his advice stupidly funny.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy's visions and senses started returning back to her as she blinked once. She then gasped quietly when she realized that she's looking into a couple of beautiful sky blue eyes of a certain blonde boy. She felt her cheeks started burning and her lips unintentionally curved into a shy smile, as she then giggled awkwardly.

"Ummm… Hi, Miles…" She uttered quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear her. Miles smiled at her friendly in response, and let go of her cheeks.

"Hi." He said calmly. Rarity then chuckled at this, and walked over to Fluttershy.

"Welcome back to us, darling." She said friendly as she put a hand in her friend's shoulder, "You made us all worried, so easily."

"Fluttershy, what spooked you so much, that you nearly turned into a living statue?" Silver asked as his eyebrow lifted up. Fluttershy cringed a bit, as she remembered herself losing control in a car, when Rainbow and Sunset talked about those… nasty things. She then bit her lower lip.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly.

Silver sighed at this, and narrowed his eyes, "Whatever." He said.

"Fluttershy, if you don't want to be a part of today's meeting, we can understand it." Miles stated as he looked at her worryingly, "This interrogation is not necessary." Tails said as she wasn't a key witness in anything and her testimony would not really be required.

Knuckles, however just scoffed at this and said; "Oh please, don't you think she should toughen up for once in her life, your not doing her any favors by enabling her overly fragile nature like this?" He said as he felt if she didn't fix this demeanor of her's she was going to end up a lonely old lady with nothing but her animals to keep her company.

"NO!" A&J, R&D, S&S, and P&P all shouted nervously in unison, as they looked nervously at Knuckles, making him dumbfounded with their reaction to his suggestion. He and Tails then looked at one another, to exchange looks of an unpleasant surprise before them, and then they looked at Silver to see that he was as dumbfounded as them. The three then looked at Rarity to see a suspicious look on her face. The fashionista then frowned and looked at the girls, who looked even more nervous than before.

"Girls, why are you all so…. vocal about this all of a sudden?" She asked them as she wasn't sure that it all was for no reasons.

Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head, "Ummmm…" She said as she then elbowed Sunset and pushed her forward, "It was Sunset…"

"WHAT?" Sunset shouted shocked as she looked at Rainbow.

"Girls, stop." Miles suddenly commanded, prompting them to look at him, to see the look of disapproval on his face, "Whatever spooked her, does not matter now at all, but what does matter, is that we all need to go for the interrogation process, and not making Judge Dredd angry because of being late." Miles concluded as he brought them back to the reasons of why they were here in the first place.

The girls made a group sigh, "As much as I hate to admit, but you're right, Tails." Dash said as she felt a strong relief, happy that Tails moved off their case.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said confidently, and then she looked towards the Police station, "Let's go and meet our fate. As they say, there's no turning back now." She said heroically, and started her way towards the main entrance of the station. The others followed her shortly after that, though, Rarity still had a look of suspicion on her face, though, she decided to deal with that after the interrogation.

Meanwhile, AJ reached a certain red haired boy and shot a regretting look at him, but only to meet with his confident smirk and to see his eyebrows nudging up and down. Much to her smile of relief, as they then followed the others.

While they were walking, Miles and Fluttershy decided to walk behind everyone's backs.

"You sure, you're fine?" Tails asked her, but only to meet with her confident smile.

"Yes, of course." She answered, "I definitely feel ready for this."

Tails shrugged, "Whatever you say." He said, "But if you ever feel yourself getting uncomfortable about this, just let me know." He said as he shot a friendly smile of his. Fluttershy giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." She timidly said, while she thanked him.

"Any time." Miles answered simply, as they then quickened their steps to catch up with the others.

 **Meanwhile, inside the station, the Captain's office.**

An old policeman, dressed in his officer's uniform, was staring angrily and annoyingly at the board before him, where he saw the map of the city, and three photos attached to the map on the different locations of the city. One of those photos was the photo of a beautiful young woman who was smiling sweetly at the camera. It had the label "Kidnapped" on the bottom of it, and also a few more photos with clues that indicates on her kidnapping, as well as the possibility of tracking the kidnapper's car. The other side of the board had the photo of Sombra and the label was saying, "The kidnapper". The middle of the board had a photo of a certain green haired young man with long and messy rock and roll hair, but the label was slightly different, "The Kidnapper's murder?" with a questioning mark in the end.

Captain was staring at this map for the last three days, and was trying to collect the whole puzzle, and to see if there's anything that unites Sombra and Cadence, and Manic. He knew that Cadence was MAnic's girlfriend, but he didn't know what connects her and Sombra, rather than using her as a chemical specialist in drug production. But other than that, where's the connection? And how did Manic tracked Sombra down to the factory? Did he kidnapped him from the house? But how if the house was under the surveillance?

He then sighed and walked closer to the board with his eyes narrowed deeply. He developed an even stronger irritation, because it leads to another mystery.

"No!" He said to himself quietly, "Something's definitely not clear." He muttered as he clearly saw that the pieces aren't matching.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

He suddenly heard someone's knocking to his frost pane glass door distracting him from his thoughts. He then looked at the door of his office, to see sgt. Shining Armor waving at him. He then turned to face the door and nodded at his subordinate, thus letting him in.

Shining nodded to his boss and opened the door.

"Sir, they arrived. The teens." He announced. Tower frowned and nodded.

"Good." The Captain said, and then he returned his eyes at the board, "Lead them all to the interrogation room. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, sir." Shining responded confidently, and turned away as he prepared to leave. However, he then froze dead as he felt something clicked in his mind and he then looked at his boss over his shoulder.

"Captain?" He called out.

"Hmmm?" Tower hmm'd without taking his eyes off the board.

"Do you really believe that he did that?" He asked, prompting Tower to look at him, "I mean, Hedgings. He indeed violated the law, and did all those vigilante things, but… killing a human is not a part of his style…"

Tower then sighed and looked at the board again, "Go and do what I told you to do, Armor!" He said, a weary tone in his voice, to which Shining decided to obey, and walked out of Captain's office. After he left, Tower continued his observation of the board, still trying to collect this puzzle, though, he knew that he's lacking the details to collect the full picture.

He then shook his head in a disappointment as not even a single idea visited his mind. He then left his office to talk to the teenagers.

 **Meanwhile in the interrogation room.**

A Purple haired girl, dressed in a pink blouse, white jeans, and black high hill shoes, found herself inside of a small room which was devoid of any furniture, instead of a rectangular table steel table with two chairs on either side of it, with an overhanging lamp looming over them and a large two way mirror window for witnesses to observe without being noticed.

As Rarity sat there, wondering what she was going to be questioned about, she began to nervously put her index finger in her mouth, hopping that these questions didn't become too intrusive into her personal life. AKA her nightly visits with Silver, as she knew too well from watching crime drama shows and movies the couple who were eloping an affair with one another got caught under the spotlight eventually in these scenarios, as she began to sweat, wishing rather to doing so in the Spa Sauna rather than in this dark, small, and gloomy interrogation room, where people's most dark, evasive secrets came out into the light, kicking and screaming while being perceived through a persecuting light that could be viewed with harsh prejudice.

It was then Captain Towers then calmly took his seat as he placed a notepad to the table and pressed the audio recorder to start recording, though he doubted to get any ground breaking statements from these kids, and was just humoring this to create a sense of unbiased fairness and as proper procedure mostly. Though from first scrutinizing glance at the witness in front of him, it was likely this girl didn't care about much rather than looking good and all the other petty cliche things that girls were into, as he began to put his pen to paper ready to take her statement.

Rarity then began grit her teeth in nervousness as she still had her index finger in her mouth while beginning to sweat. A part of her knew that what she was doing behind her and Silver's parents backs was not right, and a proper lady shouldn't indulge in such behavior….. but she had become addicted with what her and her boyfriend did in the dark, and the naughty thrill of not doing what they should made it all the more intoxicating to continue.

"What can I say I'm only a human girl, and I was weak to my boy toy's charm!" She visualized confessing at the top of her lungs just as the interrogation was about to begin. But somehow manage to keep the pressure from blowing her lid. Though she then thought during her pent up anxiety.

"Oh what would Mommy and Daddy think of their daughter as some Harlot who goes sneaking off to fulfill her dirty wants and desires, if only I had more self control over myself!" But then she closed her eyes and began to calm down as she addressed herself, "No Rarity stay calm, your nightly affairs have nothing to do with this, just think of your strengths and happy thoughts…. preferable ones that don't include sex, and you'll feel right in your element. Fashion designing isn't all that different from witness testimony, having to deal with the fickle and judgmental scrutiny of your peers?"

As she began to collect herself and smooth out her clothes to give a calm professional look and opened her eyes and began to view the captains attire hoping a critique would be allowed here and there about standard law enforcement officer uniform. That would certainly help her to ease up to the interrogation. As she then folded her hand on the table and put on a warm charming smile, hoping to begin with a compliment to would help ease the old captain's guard.

"Good day, Captain Tower, my that is a lovely uniform you have there. Is that the latest in design and trend for today's high ranking official? She said in her trademark sauve feminine charming voice.

Captain Tower however just gave her a stern glare, which informed her that he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, as Rarity then gave a wide nervous toothy grin, as she found his heterochromia eyes to be unsettling to gaze at, and she had to confess to herself, it would be hard to find anything that would match those duo eye colors. Though she wasn't ready to tell him that in his face, as she was sure he wouldn't appreciate such a critique. As Captain Towers then went to his first primary question.

"Let's start with the easiest questions, so you could dedicate yourself to the case." He spoke, a calm tone in his voice, "You know why I asked you and your friends to come here?"

Rarity nodded, "Of course." She answered.

Policeman nodded again and flipped the page of the file, "Alright." He spoke, "Please, tell me your name."

"It's Rarity, sir." Rarity answered calmly, "Rarity Diamante."

 **The next testimony.**

"Miles Prower." said a certain blonde boy, looking straight into the eyes of the Police captain, somehow being nervous with the interrogation deal.

 **The next testimony.**

"Fluttershy Fauna." Fluttershy sheepishly said as she was sitting on the chair and hugging herself with both hands, while having a frightened look on her face.

 **The next testimony.**

"Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Pinkie Pie enthusiastically answered, as she was smiling widely to the policeman, "But everyone's calling me Pinkie. Pinkie is a short of Pinkamena, even though it does sounds like it is because of the color of my hair… hehehe… But my parents sometimes calling me Pinkamena, when I'm screwing things up…"

 **The next testimony.**

"Knuckles Enerjak." Knuckles answered a question, as he had his arms crossed in the chest, and his eyebrows were furrowed in soldier like manner, as if he was ready to salute and shout "Sir, yes sir!"

 **The next testimony.**

"Rainbow Dash." R&D said as she was folding her hands together with her eyes scanning very corner in the room, as if she was feared to face with the eyes of the Police officer, "Is that really matter? I was here very often, so I guess you should remember me?"

 **The nest testimony.**

"Applejack." Applejack said as she had her eyebrow lifted up, "No offense to you and your authority, but that question is too easy for an answer."

 **The next testimony.**

"Sunset Shimmer." Sunset answered, as she looked calmer than anyone else.

 **The next testimony.**

"Silver Ace Galahad." Silver answered a question, a monotone voice, though, he was making a hard attempt to not to say about the biker showed by Sunset on yesterday's video.

Tower nodded in response, and flipped another page, "Very well." He spoke as he looked straight into the eyes of his interrogator, "I checked on your files and I saw no prior offenses that might confront you and your reputation. Other than skipping your school days during the daytime, but that's not under my responsibility." He then frowned, "Can you please name your main activities? A trade sort of like?"

Rarity then smiled proudly, "Oh, it's all about making fabulous fashion suits and dresses, beautiful jewelry, and being fabulous and accurate." She said to the policeman.

 **The next testimony.**

Miles pondered over that question, as he tried to be specific, "Well, I am more into…" He started bending his fingers one by one, "... mechanics, computers, cars, airplanes." He then looked into the Captain's eyes, "I also enjoy the sports. Especially martial arts, as I like do sparring matches with my friends, though… *sigh*... I'm never winning those, but at least… I know how to kick some asses…" He then gasped nervously and gave an innocent smile to the policeman, as he felt a little guilty for bad word, "Sorry." He blurted out.

 **The next testimony.**

Fluttershy smile charmingly when she heard this question, "I love taking care of cute little animals, and… any other animals in general." She said excitedly, and in her trademark timid manner, "I have a dream to become a fighter for the animal rights, and to finally convince the people that the animals are not as silly as they think they are."

 **The next testimony.**

Pinkie Pie then smiled her trademark goofy happy go lucky smile as she fanned the gesture away saying; "Oh that's not important what I do….." she then frowns as her cheery demeanor suddenly took a sudden turn to dead serious as she said. "What is important is what is your activities REALLY are?" She said as she was actually turning the tables on Captain Tower in the interrogation room. As he sat back flabbergasted as he raised a quizzical eyebrow. He then turned to Pinkie's file which was a manilla folder that was overstuffed with records and reports which ranged from all sorts of weird and strange occurrences ranging from civil disturbances and other weird conduct that actually warranted a psychiatric evaluation, actually describing her as being Manic Bipolar by nature. Needless to say it would make for a very unusual laundry list to bring up in court.

 **The next testimony**

"I like weight lifting, boxing and other martial arts like kickboxing, plus I'm into history, which I plan to pursue in Historical Studies after school." Knuckles said as he listed off the passions he likes.

 **The next testimony**

"Me, I like speed, power, adventure, and motorcycles!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically as she raised her fists in excitement as she spoke to Captain Tower.

 **The next testimony**

"I dunno what to say?" Applejack said quizzically as she rested her hands behind her head as she leaned back in her chair and said; "Never really did anything big outside my farm other then hang with my friends….?" She then started to blush as she added by saying; "Rather than playing bass on my guitar?" She said as she began to smile and look away.

 **The next testimony**

"Ummm, I'm into scientific study, hanging with my friends now, and drawing and painting?" Sunset said as she quizzically put her index finger and thumb under her chin as she looked away as she continued to say; "My friends said that I'm very good at drawing things on my sketch pad?" She added in a soft happy tone as she began to smile as it made her feel good saying that.

 **The next testimony**

"Me, I'm into Karate, kickboxing, bikes, and music." Silver said monotonically as he crossed his arms and leaned back frowning.

Towers then begin to nod as he finished getting the personal information about each and everyone of the kids he was getting a statement from. As he then moved onto the main topic at hand and why they were present in the first place, as he said.

"Now moving on, how did you get to the Hedgings Manor when you chose to vacate the school without permission I might add?" Tower said with a hint of reprimanding in his voice, as he wanted to get each and every detail from each of the eight kids he was interviewing. On the off chance one of them could shed some crucial light on this case.

 **Everyone's testimony.**

To which everybody responded by saying "By car." Everyone, except Rainbow Dash who's smug smirk only grew wider, as she began to point to herself with her thumb by saying.

"Not me, I have a Yamaha sports bike." She said with a strong hint of pride in her voice as she continued to say; "The Fastest in all of Canterlot High!" But then she begin to grimace and frown as she hunched over saying; "Well…. at least it was until Sonia came back on the scene with her more expensive and clearly faster Kawasaki bike, which I rode in the back of on the way to said mansion with her. I hate it when I get knocked off my pedestal…. especially by some rich kids who happens to be better than everything you do, it really diminishes your self-esteem." She said with a clear hint of bitterness in her voice, as she never got to hang on to any of her titles ever since the Hedging had come on the scene.

We then cut right to Pinkie Pie (as she's now completely taken over this interrogation from Captain Tower)

"Something tells me your not a real policeman!" She shouted as she stood up from the metal table that was separating her from Captain Tower and pointing an accusing finger at him.

She then hopped up on the table and using both arms as she reached up, and grabbed the overhead lamp as she tilted towards Tower so the beam would shine directly on to him as she continued to have a serious look of aggression on her face at him as she shouted;

"Who are you really working for? Interpol? FBI? CIA? What is your real covert operation!? Huh?!" Pinkie yelled convinced that she was in charge of this interrogation and not the other way around. Tower on the other hand was not amused as he was looking at the long range of list of offenses on her file which described the cute musings of a delusional maniacal girl which listed as; Causing cardiac arrest for throwing a Surprise birthday party at an elderly home, disturbing the piece on different circumstances and multiple situations at different locations, all party related, was involved in unsanitary work conditions which included bathing in a huge vat of chocolate, accused of fronting drugs at said same workplace while caught sniffing powdered sugar through her nose, when confronted just replied as a quicker means to keep her awake, quite a few restraining orders from various different people in the city, damaging animatronics at a local Chuckei Cheeses, breaking into the same establishment to over tax the ticket dispenser on the various games, leading her to get permanently banned from said establishment, and…. some many more that Captain Tower was impressed that this very girl was not committed to the nearest psychiatric ward. But then instantly found on her file that…. indeed she was committed to said psychiatric ward only for her suspiciously being quickly released when it said simply…. she simply had too much fun there and it sounded like the staff were very eager to get rid of her….. less they got driven insane by her as well.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor, and a few other policemen chuckled at the display before them. They stood in the watching room behind the mirrored glass and saw everything Pinkie's doing, and though, they knew it's delaying time but none of them dared to stop it, as they found this scene amusing.

 **The next question.**

"Did Manuel Hedgings came here with you?" Tower asked as he flipped the page of his file.

 **Everyone's testimony.**

"Yes."

After receiving the answer, the police captain nodded, and continued asking, "How did he acted all the way through while you were there?" He asked in a serious manner, as he folded his hands on the tables and clasped them together, "Was he disturbed by what happened with his girlfriend?"

 **Rarity.**

The fashion lover donned a sad look on her face, "Well of course he was disturbed." She answered with a sigh. "How would you feel if someone you loved was horrendously abducted away from you?" She said hoping Captain Tower would understand the sympathy behind this case for Manic's sake.

 **Miles.**

"He looked devastated by that, like he never was." Miles said by having a look of strong worry on his face, as he was staring at the table surface, "Once we'd met up with him, he had his head low, and his vocal was off." Tails said as he wasn't sure where he stood on this case as he wasn't sure if Manic had done this or not, viewing this from a skeptical point of view.

 **Fluttershy.**

"I guess he was stressed." Fluttershy sadly breathed out, as she had her head low, and her eyes went shut as if she tried to held her tears back.

 **Knuckles.**

"And how do you think he's supposed to act?" Knuckles asked as he frowned, "His girl is gone, and nobody knows where she is…" He then shrugged.

 **Rainbow Dash.**

"I guess I'd be the same if I was on his place." Rainbow Dash sadly noted, "Poor guy."

 **Applejack.**

"He seemed heartbroken." Applejack answered sadly.

 **Sunset Shimmer.**

"Damaged." Sunset added.

 **Silver.**

"Ruined." Silver said as he formed an understanding look on his face, "Sonic and Sonia told us, that after he met with her, she became the sense of life for him… *sigh*... I'd felt the same for my girlfriend, and I'd felt the same way if something bad happened to her…"

Tower then frowned deeply, "As if he never had a girls before?" He asked in a skeptical manner, though, he just wanted to dive deeper into Manuel's character, and to understand his actions and feelings that controlled his mind. Though he knew this was an attempt at sympathy, this unfortunately didn't role him out as a suspect either, in fact it did the exact opposite, it reinforced it, seeing the love of his life in peril or potentially even dead, would drive any man who'd give a damn over the edge and give them an all consuming passion to bring harm on the very tormentor of their lover's.

"So say, if said person had harmed or even killed your girlfriend, you'd want to bring the very same harm or even kill said individual if such a thing had occurred to you, Mr. Galahard?" Captain Tower asked to Silver who was sitting right across from him as he jotted down in his notebook while looking up sternly at the white haired teenage boy.

Silver then reared back a bit from said question with a slight troubled look on his face. He had to admit he hadn't thought about it like that, if he had been on the receiving end of this. He knew seeking out revenge was deplorable and wrong, but…. at same time he didn't how he would react if he was faced with that dilemma….. and truth be told…. it kinda frightened him if he felt compelled to go down such a dark path that was lit by the passion for his girlfriend as he looked down while crossing his arms across his very chest with a disturbed look on his face as he contemplated that.

He also was beginning to question the innocence of Manic involvement if Sombra had kidnapped Cadence and Manic had caught up with him while he was still alive. He had to admit he was in a real predicament over this sudden revelation as he began to cock back and forth on his metal chair in worried contemplation.

After not receiving an answer, Tower sighed and flipped the page, "Let's move on." He said as he then looked up at the interrogated, "Did he said anything specific, touching his girlfriend's disappearance?"

 **Rarity.**

"Nope. I don't remember him saying anything." Rarity answered as she looked at the policeman.

 **Miles.**

"Not a word him saying anything about her." Miles said his testimony as he was scratching the back of his head, trying to remember.

 **Fluttershy.**

"We tried to give him a support, but he said that this is not our deal." Fluttershy said sadly, as she was hugging herself and almost crying.

 **Knuckles.**

"I don't think I heard him speaking specifically about her, but…" Knuckles spoke.

 **Rainbow Dash.**

"... but you could see it on his face that he misses her a lot." Rainbow Dash said.

 **Applejack.**

"I guess he couldn't find himself a place to go." She added as she took off her stenson.

 **Sunset.**

"That's typical." Sunset concluded quietly, "His sister said that he's taking the loss very, very hard." Sunset said while sadly looking down.

 **Silver.**

"He tried to stay optimistic, though." Silver spoke, "But he just couldn't hide it."

Tower nodded confidently again as he then closed the file he had on the table and folded his arms together.

"Anything more you can add about him?" He asked as he finished writing his notes.

 **Everyone's testimony.**

"No."

Tower then lifted up his eyebrow, "Are you sure?" He asked as he sounded suspicious.

 **Everyone's testimony.**

"Yes."

Tower then crossed his arms around his chest, "When did you see him for the last time?" He asked, preparing a pen to make a final note, to which everyone's testimony sounded absolutely the same.

"On the Mansion's front yard. He got into his car and drove off."

 **Pinkie Pie.**

Pinkie then tossed a few manilla files onto the metal table in front of Tower's that she somehow magically procured through unknown means as she then proceeded to slam both her open hands down on the very same table and yelled;

"Where were you around the the time of 7:50 am in the morning, 2:30 pm in the afternoon, and 12:00 pm midnight last night!" She yelled in a shrill manner demanding to know where his where about were during the night of the alleged crimes, like she was the lead interrogator in those crime drama movies and not Captain Tower who was the actual interrogator presently in real life.

Tower then leaned back in shock with his mouth agape, as not only was she still at it, with her presumption that she was the one asking the questions and not her, but somehow this deranged brat had found her way into files and brought out all the files involving this case thrown out in front of him on the interrogation table. He then suddenly came back to reality as he had enough of this ridiculous behavior from a girls who not only was making a mockery of his profession, but didn't know how to behave herself in a serious crime investigation. As he was about to rise from his seat and raise his voice to put the fear of god back into this crazy girl and her delusional anticis.

"Look here you… lunatic! First off, I am the captain of this precinct and I won't…." but then Tower looked at the file outline the time that the crimes that had occurred and even the time when Sombra's estate was invaded and attacked when compared to when the kids had ditched school with Manic to the Hedgings Manor to learn about the details of what had occurred that day. As he abruptly stopped his tirade at Pinkie Pie and as he suddenly came to a revelation about the case. He then looked up at Pinkie Pie with a questioned look on his face as he asked her;

"When did you kids leave the school premises again? And how long where you at the manor again with Manic present?" He asked to clarify his epiphany.

Pinkie then dropped her serious aggressive demeanor and instantly went back to her happy cheerful self as he then flashed a wide toothy smile as she giggled and said;

"Oh… but you already asked us that….. silly!" She said as she continued to giggle as if Tower had just told a funny joke. As he then just lowered his eyebrows in a deadpan expression as he slouched down on the table in defeat, tired of her goofy antics. As he gesture left hand to the door and said in an exhausted response;

"Nevermind…. You may leave now." He said telling Pinkie he was done with taking her statement. As she then said;

"Okey Dokey Loki." As she then began singing "lalalalalala." While skipping up and down making her big, bouncey, bust go up on and down on her shirt as she left the interrogation room while closing her eyes and singing merrily as she left.

 **Meanwhile in the waiting room of the Police station, with the rest of the gang.**

After finishing telling their testimonies to the Police Captain, the rest of the gang members gathered on the guest couches. They were sitting silent, and had their eyes observing the clock hanging on the wall before them. For them the time was moving extremely slowly as they were waiting for Pinkie Pie's leaving the interogating room. They thought that they had spent waiting in there for hours. Though, in fact it's been only several minutes.

"Why is the time moving so slowly?" Knuckles asked as he was pounding his fists together. However, nobody answered him as they were too busy with watching the clocks second hand is moving and clicking about at it's normal pace. Soon they hard another click, but that was revealed to be a door click. That made them all to change their point of observation, as they then glanced towards the interrogation room, to see Pinkie Pie bouncing at them with her usual smile on her face.

They then stood up and went over to her, and soon Pinkie found herself surrounded by the girls, "Pinkie?" AJ asked, "Why you're out so early?"

Rainbow Dash then guessed what's the likely scenario was, "Did he chase you out?" She asked in a sarcastic and knowing manner, to which Pinkie shrugged.

"Sort of…" She said, "I asked him a couple of questions, but he later told me that I am free to go?" She then shrugged again. Miles knowingly cocked his eyebrows and tilted his head to the left as he then looked at Silver and elbowed him, making the argentinian boy to look at the brazilian boy.

"I can see why." He said quietly, to which Silver nodded in understanding as he smirked. Tails then looked around at the gang members as he donned a questioning glance.

"So, now what?" He asked, making the others to look at him, "Can we go?"

Sunset shrugged, "Tower never told me that he will needs us after the interrogation, so I guess we can." She said with a smile on her face.

Silver, though, made a serious look as she said that, "Maybe we should wait for him to tell us that we can go?" He asked, "It would be respectful for him after all…"

Rainbow pfft's in response, "Pffft… Respectful? HA! Don't make me laugh Silvio!" She said as she then chuckled mockingly, much for Silver's annoyance.

"El en nombre de mi padre!" He complained himself on Spanish, though, no one paid an attention to that. Even Rarity.

That's when they heard another door being opened, and stopped their chat, as they turned towards the source of the noise, to see Shining Armor's smiling face.

"Hello there!" He said, mocking Ewan McGregor's intonation.

The others smirked at him in response, "General Kenobi!" They said in unison, much to Shining's laughter. After he finished his laughter, he looked at them again and crossed his hands around his waist.

"Why are you, guys, still here?" He asked them, "The interrogation is over?"

Knuckles then lifted his eyebrow, "Well, we thought that we can't leave the station without permission from a police officer who called us in?" He said, slightly doubtful.

Shining sighed, "That's not necessary." He said, "If something ever comes up, that we need more information from you, the police will always contact you. But, if you want to pay some respect, then follow me, I'll walk you out?" He then turned to the exit and headed there. The teens followed him silently.

Rarity then developed a question, "Um, Shining." She called out, prompting him to look at her, "I was wondering if our testimonies will be useful for the case?"

Shining shrugged, "MAybe?" He said as he looked forward, "I personally don't think what Captain was thinking when he called you out, but I can tell you for sure that he's always thinks that he knows what he's doing." Shining said to give credit to his captain.

Soon the whole gang appeared outside with Shining saying goodbye to them, "Alright, guys." He said, "Good luck to all of you, and be careful on the road."

"We will, Shining." Fluttershy said as she smiled. Shining then turned away and entered the Police station, leaving the gang free for the day, much for their sighs of relief. They then looked at one another.

"Glad that we're finally out." Rainbow Dash commented as she wiped her forehead, "I couldn't stand another minute in that room."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah." She agreed, "When they said that this is the most comfortable room in the entire building, they weren't kidding!"

Sunset then looked at the rest to tell them another thing, "Guys, Sonic also told me yesterday for us to go for his manor after we're done with the interview." She said, much for their surprise.

Knuckles then spoke, "Why?" He asked, to which Sunset said;

"I don't know." She said, "Maybe it's somehow connected with the case, or maybe something else?"

Miles then sighed in annoyance, "Whatever." He said, "The quicker the better."

Rarity then smirked all of the sudden, as she pulled out the keys for her Honda, "You know, Sunset?" She spoke, a teasing tone in her voice, "It's not nice for a man to make his woman to do his job." She teased Sunset, much for everyone's laughter and Sunset's awkward blush as she cringed like crazy.

They then reached to their respective cars, and took their positions inside, and soon they drove off towards the Hedgings manor.

 **Meanwhile, in the Captain's office.**

An old police officer was now standing in his office, and his eyes were gazing straight at the parking lot, where he saw the teenagers taking their seats in their respective cars, and slowly starting their way to whenever they wanted to go. He didn't care at all about their intentions, but was more concerned if they gave him everything they saw an heard about Manuel, or not. Especially Sunset Shimmer, who caught his mind more than anyone else of that strange gang. He thought that she's hiding something from the police. He need to figure out of what is that, and what she really is.

Sighing, Tower turned away from his window, and looked at the two police officers who were in his office at the moment. He saw Shining Armor is sitting on the table and checking on the texted testimonies said by the teens, and another police officer, which was a young woman, perhaps, the same age as Shining was, as she had her purple eyes fixed on the map with the locations pertaining to the case they were working on.

Walking over to Shining, Tower stopped near the board and observed the photos once again, before he hummed, and walked closer. The police girl have seen that, and then she looked at him.

"Sir?" She called out.

"What is it, Shade?" Tower asked, still keeping his eyes on the board with the photos, practically Cadence's and Manic's photos. Shade made one more step closer, and continued.

"I still can't understand why in all of the sudden, you invited them to give us the testimonies." She said, prompting Tower to look at her, still having the look of deep concentration on his face, "There's nothing new we learned from them, that we didn't already know." She said more sternly than she intended to her superior officer.

Tower frowned deeply as he wanted to say a couple of words towards his subordinate, however, instead of giving a verbal answer, he completely turned to her and hid both of his arms behind his back.

"How long you've been working under my command, Shade?" He asked, his trademark boss manner in his voice. Shade lifted one of her eyebrows, thinking that he's about to count her out.

"Three years, sir." She answered.

Captain then walked over to his desk, still eyeing his subordinate, "And after all this time, when you got acquainted with my methods of work, you're still asking me the stupid questions?" He asked coldly and demandingly as he took a place on his own boss chair behind his desk. His left elbow leaned against the surface of his desk, and his eyes still observing the eyes of the young red haired Mara Jade.

Shade, frowned at him in response, "Captain, while you're my boss, and I respect you for your work and your command, but…" She spoke a bit arrogantly, "... sometimes you're allowing yourself way too much liberties when speaking with your subordinate, especially…"

"Aren't you done yet?" Tower sternly interrupted her, making her gasping, though, he wasn't that vocal, but she knew that right now she crossed the line, and he's going to lecture her. Seeing Tower's sharp look on his face and his eyes as if burning her with the laser beams, she took one deep breath in/out, and looked at him again. She wanted to give a verbal answer, but… she couldn't, and just nodded instead.

Tower nodded back, "Very well." He announced, a calm tone in his voice, as he then leaned his back against his chair and tossed one leg over another, and spoke to her, "Take a seat." He invited her to sit on the guest's chair, and she obeyed. After she took a seat on the guests chair, she leaned her head against her hands, as her eyes narrowed deeply in annoyance and helplessness before her boss.

Tower then started his lecture, "When I was young and just started my service to the Westopolice Police Department, there was a captain, who had always been highly loyal to his work." He spoke, a calm tone in his voice, "While he was on the service, the selection method demanded only the best of the best. The masters of their work, and those, who really wanted to serve and protect the citizens from any danger. Once in a time, he got visited by the commission which checked him on quota compliance. They didn't like that the majority of the police workers were men. They told him to fix it, but he told them to go to hell. You know what happened after that?"

Shade shook her head, and Tower then continued.

"They sent a letter for a back then mayor, who was nothing but a politician whore, and was more concerned about his own popularity, and he dismissed the captain from his post." Tower said as he then formed a deep frown on his face, "And can you guess what happened after the captain got dismissed?"

Shade shook her head again.

"The crime flashed like a supernova star all across the city." Tower spoke darkly, and slightly angry, "These commission members got kidnapped by the criminals, and suffered as the hostages for three weeks. Mayor left nothing to do but return the Captain on his old post, and he organized the whole operation of returning order back to the city. He got a lethal shot to the back, when he took a personal part in the operation of freeing the State commission members." He then took a deep breath in/out before continuing.

"You're serving in a police to serve the citizens of this city." He spoke, calm again, "Your equal rights means nothing for real service, and you should learn it when you crossed the threshold of my station. You're here to work, and not shouting about rights, and you should remember that I won't tolerate any stupid questions which is distracting us from the case." He said the last part of the sentence with raising his voice, as he then glared and smashed the fists against the table, making Shining Armor, and Shade to jump in, suddenness, "We have a charming young lady kidnapped, and only god knows where she is and if she's still alive, as well as the lives of many other people in this city who might get attacked at this very moment, and you, instead of working, voicing stupid questions and crying for rights." He then stood up and walked back to the board, leaving Shade shocked and dumbfounded.

"You wanna put in your word of doubt, please do it, but no any of those modern whinings!" He demanded as he fixed his eyes on the board and started collecting the puzzle once again.

Shining Armor, who was watching this scene with his eyes wide opened, then uttered a deep sigh, and returned back to reading the testimonies.

"You have something to add Armor?" He suddenly heard captain's voice before him and looked up to see the captain's mighty silhouette, and his deadly serious look directed straight at him. Shining sighed again, and shook his head.

"No, sir." The young man answered his captain. Tower then huffed and returned back to the board. Shining, meanwhile, glanced at Shade, to meet with her look of displeasure on her face, as she then whispered, "Coward!" towards him, though, Shining was only about to pout at her, and to return back to his paperwork.

Shade then looked at her boss, and saw him watching the map. She remembered very well that he was looking at this map for the last four days, and she perfectly knew why. In these three years since she got transferred here, she learned a lot of thing about him. And one thing she loved the most is the loyalty to Westopolis people, and to his service. She then sighed and stood up as she walked over to him, and glanced at him with a regretful look on her face.

"Sir." She started, "I… I beg your forgiveness, captain. You're absolutely right when you said that…"

"Stop." Tower calmly interrupted her, "I keeping you here for serving our trade, not for your apologies." He then smirked and looked at her, "And you're serving perfectly well, Shade. I am proud of having a police officer like you under my command!" Tower said in a monotone compliment to her address.

Knowing that it was a compliment, Shade smiled at him, "I'm trying, sir." She said, to which Tower uttered a small chuckle. The two then eyed the map, and continued on their observation.

"For better understanding of the criminal's action you first need to learn what they felt before they committed the crime and what is motivating them to act out the way they do, that is if Manuel Hedgings is behind the death of Sombra that is?" Tower said sternly though not completely convinced that Manic had a hand in the drug lord's death. He had motive to kill Sombra sure, but the testimonies he just heard had him reason to doubt, and as his profession dictated, he was innocent until proven guilty.

Though his conservative outlook on his profession also dictated that Manic was a ticking time bomb and it was inevitable due to his vigilante track record that he would go too far and Sombra's death was proof of why the world needed a strong police force to give the world authority and order, less it would turn into an anarchic wasteland of civil unrest and disorder. Not that it was perfect either, and criminals took liberties of hiding behind the law as well to keep themselves out of prison and circulating out in the street.

"We never knew what he felt when he heard about his girlfriend's being kidnapped by the criminal gangster." Tower spoke slowly, as he then looked at Shining, "That's my old method I used to learn what I need, and to catch the one who is really guilty." He then looked at the map and smirked, "You both weren't even born when I started using it." Towers said as he reminisced that he had far more experience under his belt then these young rookies had combined, though they did bring something to the table with their contrasting methods.

Shade smirked ironically, when her boss dove into nostalgia, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, can we please return back to our case?" She asked, making Tower glancing at her questioningly, "You seemed to start diving into your own nostalgia."

Tower sighed in annoyance, "Oh, gross." He mumbled, as he eyed the map again, "I'm sorry." He then pointed at the map, "We never knew what young man thought and what he felt, when he learned about this unpleasant event. Now we know that Hedgings was damaged, shocked, depressed by this point, and because of all people he should be the one to defend his charming lady better than anyone." Tower said implying to the young man's ego, "Or at least that's what he believed I suppose."

Meanwhile, Shining finished with his paperwork as he then stood up and walked over to the two other officers, and eyed the map. Tower then put a finger on the map.

"The kidnapping happened here, and Hedgings arrived here before us, and he was the one who called us." The captain spoke, "The traces of blood were found fifty nine meters away from the school's main entrance, and, according to the testimonies, the students weren't arrive yet, or were inside getting to their classrooms. So Hedgings was, perhaps, the first one who found her bag."

"Octavia Melody, Hedgings' assistant in his Sonic Underground RS, said that he left only twenty minutes after he came to his job, but mentioned that he arrived alone, and left with an old man who looked like a…" Shining said as he then looked at the testimony to read Octavia's words, "... ummm… stinky dirty old bum…" He then looked at Tower and gave him a confused look. But an old policeman just sighed and looked at the map again.

Shining then looked at Shade, "The guys never mentioned that in their testimonies." He said.

Shade looked at him and frowned, "Maybe they had their reasons?" She asked.

"Maybe it was Manic's informer?" Shining suggested a serious tone in his voice.

Abe, however, performed a deep sigh of disappointment, when his subordinate voiced his suggestion, and then he looked at him with a deep frown on his face.

"Oh, the working office, that is the place where every rat could learn the truth of his vigilante activities is an ideal location for meeting the informer." He said skeptically, and then looked at the map again, "That's not much of significance on who it was. What really significant is what was his next move? According to Mrs Hedgings testimonies, her older son left the house closer to 2-30 pm. That was a time of changing the surveillance near Sombra's house."

"That's it." Shining pointed out, as he looked at Tower, "He crawled on the estate territory, eliminated the guards, and we know that he can do it alone, thanks to his skills, then he got inside the house, found Sombra, kidnaped him and took him on the factory. And he chose the perfect time for it."

Tower shook his head in deep disappointment at what Shining have just deduced. He then turned away from the map, and walked over to his table.

"Alone against the bunch of armed desperados, really?" He breathed out sarcastically, as he sat on his chair, and folded his hands on the top of the table, "And how about the whole gunfire traces we found in Sombra's house?" He then shook his head, "No way. Plus, why in the world he was expecting for the night to fall before he fo to the Industrial zone of Westopolis? That territory is abandoned, and not guarded. Anyone could get there, including bums, and… other criminal gangs. As the place had become a haven for both when the neighborhood had folded up, due to the businesses that the factories belonged in that area going under, which added a major festering wound of poverty and unemployment to the city, a testament of the existing escalation of crime in the city."

Shining and Shade looked shocked at him as they then rushed over his working desk.

"What are you trying to say, sir?" Shade asked, intrigued by the words of her boss. Tower then shook his head and leaned his back against the back of his chair.

"Only an idiot would believe that a vigilante, who prefers to work solo and with no using guns could cause the fire mayhem the traces of which we found in the estate." He said, looking at Shade, "Those are not the styles of Vigilante as such. They're all about stealth and seek. Zero attention to themselves to make their work more light." He then looked at the map along with the others, "Until today, all we had are the testimonies of an officer Creed, who caught Hedgings, as he said… red-handed. Right now we may suggest of what was his next move. Sombra's estate is forty miles away of Emerald Drive."

Shining then frowned, "I don't think he'd violated the speed limit, because the patrols would've protocoled these violations. His car is very rare and expensive for remaining incognito." He said as he then looked at his boss, "But considering that he was highly emotional, he'd do that? On the roads where there was no patrols at the moment?"

Tower sighed again, "Like I said, there is still no explanation of why he waited for so long before bringing Sombra to the Industrial zone." He commented, "Considering what a coward Sombra was, without his bodyguards, he'd quickly said everything Hedgings wanted to know and learn, and he'd not necessary to use the torture." He then deepened his frown, "I suggest that we're looking in a wrong place, and haunting after wrong person of interest in this crime." He said as he couldn't help but feel something was off about this case, and way too convenient. Though that still left a big black blank on who that was, as there could be another player in this, though to what and to why remained the question to which felt completely concealed and obscured at the moment.

Shining and Shade both widened their eyes at the note made by their boss, "So now you're not denying that it may be a set up?" Shining asked as he was surprised, probably more than anyone who might hear it.

Tower looked at him, "I have never said that I am denying this as an option, Armor." He answered as he then folded his hands on the surface of his desk, while his subordinates both took a seat in different guest chairs.

"Since when?" Shade asked, wondering.

"Since the very beginning." The Captain answered, as he looked at his files and started flipping the pages, "We all need to check if our feelings aren't deceiving us from the truth. And now my mind is separated because, on one hand, his motivation was strong enough to commit what he supposedly committed. But on the other hand… something is definitely not clear. An anonymous phone call, and the caller did not even use their name, fast talk with naming only the place of a crime, and the type of crime that was committed." He then looked at Shining and Shade, "If my guess is true, and Hedgings did not murder Sombra, then someone who was interested in his death might…"

"They might use Manic as a scapegoat..." Shining continued for Tower, "... and then they could give a false testimonies on the phone. But how Manic knew that Sombra's body is on Industrial Zone, if he never went after him?" Shining said he began to build up on his Captains assumption of the situation.

"It's not hard to guess that he might not know about Sombra's disappearance." Tower answered sarcastically, as he looked at Shining, "You told me that those young people are the friends of your little sister, right?" He said to clarify his relationship in all of this, and to this case as well.

Shining nodded, "Yes." He answered.

"How often you're visiting the house of your parents?" Tower asked again, to which Shining cocked his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Am I under the interrogation, sir?" He asked suspiciously.

Abe made a deep sigh of annoyance, "If you want, it can be arranged, sergeant." He said, "I just want to know if your sister talked to Hedgings before our arrival at the school at the day of the reported kidnapping.

Shining then rolled his eyes as he tried to remember, "Well, I don't think so…" He then widened his eyes, "Hey wait…." He then looked at the Captain, "Manic told me that it was Twilight who informed him about Cadence. Manic told me that she later learned that she have been kidnapped. I think he told her."

"Ask your little sister if Hedgings spoke anything about the topic of little dear Mi Amore Cadenza." Tower ordered as he then stood up, and walked over to the exit, "But not before visiting the forensic experts and to see if they investigated Hedgings' car."

Shade and Shining both went wide-eyed when Captain Tower all of the sudden stood up and prepare to leave.

"Sir, where are you going?" Shade asked, surprised.

Tower stopped his pace and looked at them over his left shoulder, "Morgue." He answered, "I want to see if the pathologist found something strange." He then turned away and left the office, leaving the door for his office opened.

Shining and Shade were left in the office in disbelief. First their Captain confessed that he initially had two options of the case they're investigating, and now he asks them to check everything once again. Shade then looked at her partner, still in question about everything.

"What he wants to check?" She asked, to which Shining just shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered, "Maybe he wants to know if the pathologist can confirm his suspicions… *sigh*... Actually I jokingly gave him a suggestion that Manic wasn't really guilty of it… but… I think they're said the truth when saying that there is a truth behind every joke?" He then lowered his eyes, feeling a bit dismayed about asking his little Twily about this.

Shade saw his dismay, so she then gave him a look of understanding, as she then leaned her head against her left hand.

"Shining it's not like you're going to give her a real interrogation." She said wisely, "You told me that you're visiting your parents house twice a day." She asked as she was perplexed about his living conditions ever since the divorce, and wondered if it was because he was living with them, or was it because he felt troubled after the divorce.

Shining sighed, "It's just… *sigh*... I don't want to seem like a jerk for my own sister." He said sadly, "Not like I ever was, but it's just… *sigh*... Cadence means so much for her… I don't want to put any pressure on her feelings…"

Shade smiled at him, "Shining, I'd like to ask you a question." She spoke, to which Shining looked at her, "I know it's not my business, but… I'd like to ask when you learned that it was your ex wife is the one who had been kidnapped… Did you feel something?"

The sergeant frowned at her, annoyed, "Why everybody keeps asking me this question?" He grunts, "As if I didn't make it clear enough that what was between us is no longer a thing…" He then sighed, "Wanna know the truth? Fine then… I… I felt nothing." He said as he then leaned his head against his hands, "It was like my everyday routine, and nothing more." He then sighed deeply again, "What we had for each other has just faded away, like nothing happened, and just like that… I had to start it over from scratch. Cadence is not as important for me as she used to be, but she is important for Twily. I just want to make Twilight happy, and to make it clear for her that I'll do everything in my power to make it real."

Shade gave him a nod as she then put a hand on his shoulder, "I guess your sister is lucky enough to have a brother like you." She said as she then patted him on the shoulder, much for Shining's smile, "Come on. Let's check on the forensic experts if they found anything." Shade called him out as she then stood up and headed towards the exit of the Captain's office, with Shining in tow.

As they left however and as Shining followed behind her, he couldn't help but stare at her as as she swayed her hips for some reason. After a moment he then shook his head to get back with reality as he then became flustered. Wondering what brought on that urge to look at some eye candy. As he then rubbed the back of his head. He guess he had been alone for too long, and his subconscious was looking to someway to fill the gap where Cadence once stood.

Though he wasn't sure how Shade would feel about that? As Shade was the most desirable cop on the precinct. And was getting too use to every cat call and advance on the precinct. So he was pretty sure that she wouldn't like another college to try their luck with her. Seeing that she's beat the ass of the fourth officer who tried that this week. And that was just her fellow employees. As he breathed a sigh of self ridicule for just thinking that as he followed her to the forensic lab.

 **Several hours later, Somewhere in Westopolis city centre.**

As day turned to night, and the once clear blue sky turned all dark and rainy that concealed the starry night sky. The rain poured down hard as if coming from a fire hydrant that some kids loosened on a hot summer day. People were running from building to building to avoid getting drenched in the heavy rain.

However at a certain nightclub, people were standing in a queue, despite the heavy rain, as they awaited entry to one of the hottest clubs in Westopolis. As a certain civil economy class car had stopped at a parking lot near the club.

As the red Kia Rio parked in it's parking space a block away from the side of the club. A Certain well groomed and handsome blond occupant with a grey suite emerged, as it was Manic incogneato underneath the facade. As he pulled his jacket suite over his head to keep the rain out, as he wasn't sure the blond hair dye was water proof and could easily wipe away his disguise that was keeping him concealed underneath the radar, and keeping him camouflaged from the law.

Though where he was heading, the law didn't matter…. as its owner was known for keeping very mixed company on both sides of the law. Though to the unassuming civilian it was just one of the hottest night clubs in the city, where one could live out his or her's wildest fantasy and be with them in crowd, to feel like somebody dazzling and glamorous, which it's patriarch's to various degrees needed to feed off of to some measure and degree. But behind the loud music and flashing colorful lights with its attractive occupants, many shady dealing went down here, most if they were smart would turn and walk away, if they knew what's good for them. But also this was a place for the righteous do-gooder to go to get intel on what went on in dark shadowy parts of the city and, where one if fortunate enough….or had something valuable to offer on the table, could make a bust on a major deal going down.

As the owner of this very club was as morally ambiguous as the club she ran, and enjoyed tip toeing on the very thin line that separated right from wrong, light from dark, good vs evil. And this certain individual was a master acrobat, that effortlessly tiptoed across that tight thin wire, that most would easily lose their balance and fall from a very far and perilous height. As Manic made his way to meet that very same individual as cut across the line, annoying many patriots, who had to wait out in the rain to be allowed entry into this exclusive club, as they scowled at the young man, who was brushing past them, wondering what made him so special that he was aloud special entry. As the people behind the line began to gossip. Wondering if this individual was the owner's latest lover. As it was well known the owner was quite the head turner and was known to be quite the desirable bachelorette for the males occupants. As it was clearly heard amongst the club goer's as they would love to get in bed with their boss. As Manic made his way towards the hearty bouncer who dictated who would be accepted and who would be denied entry.

"Hey, dude?" Manic said to the security guard, to which he looked down as he scowled at the little man who thought he was such a big shot, that he could just cut in front and think he'd be allowed in without hesitation. Though he was used to this sort of stereotype who thought that they could just weasel in or bribe their way in, or thought that they were tight with the boss that they would be allowed in without showing any physical proof of this.

As he then said to Manic; "The line is back there, and you have to be over 18 to be allowed entry no exceptions. You want to be a VIP you have to pay the hefty fee, or have proof of entry that's only given out by the boss herself. You don't have either…. tough, now back in line." The guard said nonchalantly as if he didn't care who this was that was standing before him.

Manic then decided to get assertive and ask; "I really need to see Rouge, is she in today?!" Manic said quite hastily as he was hoping there wasn't going to be any trouble.

As the guard then looked down impatient and said; "Why?" As he wasn't convinced of his performance.

"She's an old friend of mine, can you tell her that…. The Green Streak wants to meet with her?" Manic said as the guard apathetically responded to Manic saying.

"Do I look like a Postman to you? Look you little shit, either you stand behind the queue, like everybody else, or I'm going to have to take you by the ass…. and boot you out myself…. I don't have time to play messenger boy." He said as went back to his clipboard.

Manic then frowned back and said; "Do you know…. that if you don't give my message to Rouge… you'll likely lose your job?!" Manic said getting aggravated as he was getting ready to fist fight this goon if need be. As the bouncer then said;

"What did you say?" He said as he stepped up to Manic aggressively to accept a challenge, even though Manic didn't directly challenged him, but still threatened him. As Manic began to take a combatant stance as he was getting tired of asking for his compliance, even though it wasn't such a good idea to make a scene, Manic was ready to send him flying through the double doors of the front entrance of this club if he to, as he already knew how to take on guys of this size and stature. Since they were always confident on making the first move in a fight. And Manic knew a whole bunch of ways to take the edge and incapacitate him.

But just before this could escalate, a deep feminine voice called out the bouncers name "Bulk Biceps?" As the blonde haired massive muscular man turned around to the familiar sound of his bosses voice.

There a white haired woman in high heel slippers and wearing a very form fitting black sparkly dress that showed off her massive cleavage. One glance at this woman and you could understand why most men would fall completely smitten by this woman as she also wore Blue eyeshadow with long lashes. And to top it all off she wore an expensive looking brooch that had the shape of a bat, with a large amethyst at the center that made up the bat. Giving her an almost Vampiric appearance with her fair pale skin. Which if you knew anything about this woman it wasn't that far from the truth, at least from a metaphorical stand point.

Bulk Biceps then turned his red aggressive looking eyes towards his boss, expecting her to back him up and be given permission to toss out this nuisance.

"Ma'am, this clown claims to know you? You want me to get rid of him?" He asked expecting a 'yes' to his answer.

The club's owner then threw her look full of suspicions at the blonde young man, though, seeing him, she suddenly formed a flirting smile on her face, and like the top model on the runaway, she unhurriedly and elegantly swayed her hips towards him. Manic was a little surprised by her behavior, however, unexpectedly for himself, his cheeks did not turn red from embarrassment. The woman, meanwhile, closed the gap between her and the potential visitor, and put a hand on his right shoulder.

"Long time no see, sugar." She said in a seductive manner, and much for Bulk Biceps' shock.

Manic returned her antics with a smirk of his own, glad that she recognized him, "Rouge." He greeted her, "Sorry for not gifting your club with my visit for so long."

"Your apologies are not required, Green Streak." Rouge purred as her grin grew wider, as she then used her left hand index finger to rub Manic's strong chest, "You are welcomed here in any time if you wish." She then winked and grabbed him by the left arm, and walked him inside, "Bulky, sugar, keep up the good work." She said to her bouncer, as she and Manic walked in, but not before Manic threw a sneer towards Bulk Biceps and nudged his eyebrows up and down. The bouncer just grunted at this and tuned away from the door, and returned back to his duty.

Meanwhile inside the club, Manic chuckled as he and Rouge were pacing through the club corridor. This made Rouge curious, of why he's suddenly started to laugh for no reason whatsoever. Glancing at him, she continued on smirking.

"Not a nice way to thank your savior, Manic." She said playfully, to which Manic stopped laughing and gave her a proud smirk.

"Oh, come on." He said, "It's not like I am incapable to kick that guy's ass." He then lifted down his eyebrow, "How did you recognize me anyways?"

Rouge playfully touched him on the nose, "You have a very memorable eyes, hun." She said, "If you want to deceive the police officers, at least try to use the contact lenses." She then brushed Manic's hair, "Nice haircut you made."

"Thanks." Manic said as he adjusted his hair, as the two of them entered the club's dance hall with the bar, and walked through the crowd of dancing people.

 **Some time later.**

While the party on the dance hall was on its maximum level, where people were so drunk that they probably didn't realize where they are and what is happening, on the second floor, there was a VIP section which was empty today. Only two individuals gifted this place with their visit. They were sitting before the black circular table, in their hands they hold the glasses filled with drink innocent of any alcohol.

Manic was telling Rouge his part of the story, "After those thugs confessed everything, I learned that it wasn't Sombra who kidnapped my girl, but it was them." He spoke out, "They told me when I need to go, and I rushed there immediately. However, when I have been finally reached the point of my destination, the only thing I found there was Sombra's dead body… *sigh*... I went to check it on, upon leaving the key in my ignition hole, so some guy, who looked like a BDSM club member took my car and ran it over Sombra's body…. I'm such an idiot." He said out of his own self loathing misery.

Rouge widened her eyes after Manic finished his story, as she the took a small sip of her drink.

"Geez." She moaned, shocked, "It looks like you had a bad day, hon." She concurred with his centaments.

Manic looked into her eyes as he gave her a weary look and rubbed the back of his neck, "You cannot even imagine." He moaned wearilly, as he then took a sip of his drink, "But at least I know who took her." He then frowned and looked at Rouge, "And that's where I need your help. As always, I'll pay a double price for the information, but this time… only after I find Cadence and clear my name." He said as he laid down his conditions for her to make a profit. As Manic knew she was the one who knew every dirty dealing every criminal activity that went on in the city.

Rouge formed a wide and exiting smirk on her face, and then she crossed her legs in a seductive fashion.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" She asked respectively, to which Manic put the glass on the surface on the table and spoke.

"I want to hear everything you know about Black Arms." He said confidently, "Where's their hideout? Who gives them cover? How many times they're gifting Westopolis with their visit? How much members are in the gang? Every little detail if it helps me to get … her… back." He breathed out the last word with a heaviness in his heart.

Rouge formed a look of ponder on her face, as she then looked at the ceiling. She hmm'd and put a hand to her chin as she tried to remember what she once knew. When she found what to answer to him, she smirked again and looked at back Manic.

"Black Arms are so uncatchable, because they're usually hiding outside of Westopolis." She spoke as she then took a sip of her drink, "Forty miles away from here, there's a little town named Knothole. Many of them are regular clients of the bar which is called "The Comet." It is a big bar on the edge of town. This place is beloved by all the motorcyclists, their girls, and, of course, your arch nemesis. The little bird tweeted that HIM and the Comet's owner are good pals."

Manic, however, was not too enthusiastic of hearing the news, "I don't think that I'll find there any sign of Cadence." He breathed out skeptically as he then asked; "This place…. does it get a lot of visitors? And not just that gang in particular?" Manic asked if he could use the ambiguity of the bar to his advantage.

To which Rouge responded by giving a humorous chuckle as she said; "Oh like you wouldn't believe…. though…. unless your not a sketchy individual, you'll find it hard to blend in or fit in with the crowd, so…. if you're looking to enter the bar looking like a lost traveler or anyone who looks like they're from a descent background, you'll likely get a warm reception and the other's might mark you as a target for hazing for their own amusement if you're not careful and don't know how to carry yourself." Rouge said as she heard enough unpleasant stories that even made her cringe of the poor fool who wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time, and didn't know how to play their cards close to their chest or knew what to do to win over the unsavory lot's approval.

Manic then smiled upon hearing this, as he was just at home at the mean back allies of the city as he was at the high class and society type haunts of the city, as he learned to blend in with both over the years, after the events that he was an awkward rich kid who had trouble fitting in that is.

"Don't worry Rouge I have that covered, though…. you wouldn't mind being my little escort on the way to such a sketchy and dangerous place?" He joked wondering if she would accept his offer to join him or not, even though he wasn't serious, as it was obvious from the look on his face.

Rouge just rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at his gesture, "Sorry lean and green, I'll have to decline on that offer, I may like to live dangerously from time to time, but even I have my preferences on the type of I hang out with, and if it's all the same to you, but I like to avoid the type of crowd that would like to take me out back and date rape me the minute they take a first glance at me." Rouge said as she gestured to her very voluptuous and desirable body that a lot of men couldn't help but gawk at and want to take up to their bedrooms. As she continued on by saying.

"Still you're very likely to run into his men while there and other members of the gang for that matter." Rouge said while reminding him that Black Arms had a lot of members, and the likelihood of him running into them was very high, especially at their own wayward house, "But considering your fighting skills, it shouldn't be too much trouble for you to convince them to tell you where their main hideout is very quickly, just watch your back. We wouldn't want the world to be deprived of your very existence now would we, lean and green?" Rouge said as she flirtingly teased him.

Manic lifted up one of his eyebrows as he then took another sip of his drink, "I wish it were as easy as you think it is, though, it could be worth a shot." He then took another sip of his drink and looked at Rouge again after forming a deep frown on his face, "Alright. I want you to tell me where is this bar exactly!" He said as he was ready to listen to the details.

* * *

 **Aaaand done... You know, guys, this chapter was given to me and Apex harder than anything else, thanks to the schedule changes, and other real life stuff to do.**

 **The next chapter will be done, whenever it get done, but I hope we'll get it fast. See ya later and STAY IN... well you know.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, guys after long time.**

 **I am proud to give you the chapter number Twenty-One!**

 **Peace to all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Canterlot High School, main entrance, Monday morning.**

The students were making their way into school in a quick pace, as the classes are about to start very soon. Though, on their way, doing the usual things the school students usually doing on a regular school day. Chatting, laughing, and acting like idiots from time to time. From the side of the parking lot, a certain trio was making their own pace towards the school's main entrance, though, their chat was a little tensed, as Sonic was still trying to convince his friends to follow him. Knuckles and Silver were both nervous and unenthused with his offer.

After the Police Interview the gang had the day prior they headed over to Sonic's to hear and learn from each other's experiences over the weekend and what they had learned, especially about the mysterious biker that had been present before and after Manic's conviction and the run in Knuckles and Applejack had with him as well. Which convinced them that he was linked to this somehow, to what extent however, they didn't know.

However when Sonic voiced on what they were going to do next that's where things sorta dissolved. His plan had started out sensible enough with; going back to the scene of the crime and evaluating what they could learn from it, but it soon collapsed into complete reluctance when Sonic voiced the part about confronting the Black Arms gang themselves, or infiltrating the gang HQ at the very least, as it seemed suicidal and seemed very unlikely that they'd all get out alive at best.

Sunset had also been distant to most of the gang during yesterday's meeting and seemed like she had something on her mind that was troubling her, which only added to Sonic's and the other frustration as well, without giving a sound opinion to quell the argument. As they were now still arguing about the plan from yesterday. As Sonic hoped to convince them to help him out in his plan.

"Oh come on you guys! I know we can pull this off if we just carefully prep and monitor the situation before doing anything rash, hell we may not have to do anything rash, once we get tangible physical proof on the gang and their whereabouts, then all we have to do is call in the Calvary to take care of the problem. It's worth a shot?" Sonic said hoping to get them to consider his plan, which at least was a lot more toned down and reasonable then from yesterday.

Knuckled expectedly and unenthusiastically huffed, as he narrowed his eyes, "If you want to lose your anal virginity, then oh, it's definitely worth a shot." He commented sarcastically.

Sonic frowned, "Hey." He moaned.

Silver then rolled his eyes as he then looked at Sonic with a look of understanding, "Sorry, Sonic." He spoke, thus drawing Sonic's attention, "But what you're suggesting is suicidal."

Sonic then narrowed his eyes, "Oh, come on. Why should you be so pessimistic, Silvinho?" He asked, as the expression on his face then showed the strong signs of pride and confidence, "This is the same thing like facing with bullies. Came, saw, kicked ass." He then stood in a combat stance and performed a roundhouse jump kick to demonstrate that he's always ready, however, his action did not made an impression on his friends as they two were still skeptical.

"You're talking about a well organized criminal outlaw motorbike gang, and not the street thugs, or school bullies." Silver spoke fearfully as he had his eyes opened wide, "These dudes have guns, and they're all taller, heavier, and stronger than any of us with probably no qualms about killing a bunch of teenagers like us." He then narrowed his eyes and pointed at Knuckles with his thumb, "Well… except of course Knuckles maybe."

Knuckles then smirked, "I'll take it as a compliment." He said with a pride in his voice, as he then looked forward. Sonic and Silver then both looked at Knuckles, though the looks on their faces did not give any sign of surprise at their friends antics.

"Knuckles, you're not a girl for us to give you that sort of compliment. Especially when they'll like to dress you up like a girl and take you slow dancing, due to their prison depraved standards of an all protein and testosterone diet." Sonic said with a smirk, to which Knuckles wiped off his smirk, as they reached their lockers, and stopped.

"Screw you!" He groaned in displeasure, as he then opened his locker.

Meanwhile, Silver glanced at Sonic and widened his eyes again, "Back to what I said." He spoke quietly, trying not to attract an unwanted attention from their fellow students, "The BA are the biggest badasses in the entire United district. Whatever strong you think you are, you'd better not stand in their way, especially if you're alone."

Knuckles pulled out his History books, and closed his locker as he looked with a frown at Sonic, "I hate to admit that, but Silver is more rational now, than you." He added a few words to Silver's remark, as he then shivered like crazy, "If we do what you said, the BA will catch us, tie up, and fuck us all with giant black dildo… just like in "Pulp Fiction". He said as he recalled a certain scene from the movie.

Silver and Sonic both became dumbfounded and looked at Knuckles with blank expressions on their faces, obviously shocked by what he said. Knuckles, however, looked at them questioningly, as if not knowing why are they so wide-eyes.

"What?" He asked.

The boys, however, sighed in response, as they then looked at one another.

"Whatever." Sonic spoke as he then opened his own locker, and pulled out his sports uniform, "You guys need to think more optimistically. We're the school students, and they won't take us seriously… and… and… and we can use it as an opportunity to destroy their gang from the inside." He then closed his locker and spread his arms to the sides, "Come on, guys. We need to try at least."

Knuckles then crossed his arms again, "Sonic, I know you want to clear your brother's name, but what you're suggesting is… doesn't sounds like it was suggested by you." He said as he then widened his eyes, "Look at you. You really ready to throw yourself and all of us into the abyss and … this just to try… I repeat, TRY… to clear Manic's name." Knuckles stressed trying to reason with Sonic and see how insane his plan sounded, "What would Manic himself say if he heard something like that?"

Sonic then frowned, when he remembered how he offered his own help to his older brother, and how Manic refused his gesture.

"I gotta do something…. it feels like if I stand idle by without do anything then….. something terrible might happen…. you know like in Spider-Man…. like with great power there must come great responsibility…. and I'd like to capitalize on that lesson, without losing an Uncle Ben in my family!" He said hoping to empathize his point across to his friends.

"Will you ever stop quoting Spider Man?" Tails' cynical voice suddenly asked him on the right, making the boys surprised, as they then looked at him to see him walking over at them, a tired and annoyed look on his face.

"Gentlemen?" Tails announced his arrival sarcastically as he walked over to his locker. Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles all made their eyes narrowed.

"Tails?" They announced as they tried to sound as cynic as Tails.

"Hello, guys." Tails said as he then opened his locker and took his mechanic's book.

"Troubles with sleep?" Knuckles asked, knowing, why Tails looked so tired.

Miles nodded, "Uh-huh." He said as he looked at his friends, "Since I got back late, mom and dad both were disappointed by my violation of curfew, so I had to help my mom with washing the house, and ironing the clothes… and dad was watching carefully if I'm helping her or not. Ever since my punishment was over, I started doing my homework, your homeworks, and also trying to get rid of any kind of thoughts about Sonic Maurice Hedgings' suicidal plan." He then looked sarcastically straight into Sonic's eyes, "You know what I mean?"

Sonic frowned at him in response, "So you're now blaming me, huh?" He asked a bit angry, however, Miles responded with his own frown.

"I am not… for now." He said, angry as well, "But you've been voicing your plan for like three hours." He then locked his own locker, "If you were a little shorter than that, then maybe, just maybe some of us could get home in time and avoid their parents' misunderstanding, though, I highly doubt they let me be talking to you, if they learned of what you're up to." Tails capitalized in frustration as he pointed straight at him his finger only inches away from Sonic himself.

Sonic then sighed, "I am not shocked with your lack of enthusiasm." He said as he tried to sound as sarcastic as Tails, though, Miles' vocabulary was larger than anyone thought, so he had his words to answer.

"Sonic, I am planning on opening my own aircraft factory, becoming rich bitch, and living happy and peaceful life until the end of my days." The blonde boy said as he made his eyes wide, "I checked on my schedule, however, shockingly for you, the point getting the "Darwin's Award' is not in the list of my wanted achievements." He then made a deep breath in/out to chill out, and then he looked again into Sonic's eyes as he continued, "Trust me when I said that all of us want to help your brother, but… we really need to come up with rational decision."

Sonic as looking straight into Tails' ocean blue eyes with his own emerald green eyes growing wide, and his mouth ajar after the blonde boy's response, as well as Knuckles and Silver, whose expressions were equaled with Sonic's. Of all the school students Miles Prower was known for his ability of killing people's brains with his words, which hits sharper and harder than spear, or even an arrow. At this very moment, Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles had their operation systems reloading because of fatal error, and when their minds returned back to normal, and then they all performed sighs of relief.

"Whoa…" Sonic moaned as he looked at Knuckles, "What just happened? I felt my mind got disabled for a short moment?"

Knuckles shrugged, as he rubbed his forehead, "I have no idea of what just happened." He said.

Silver then looked at Tails, a fearful look on his face, "Tails, your tongue really need to be licences as a lethal weapon." He made a joking remark, much for Miles' annoyance.

"Fuck you all." He moaned as he pulled out the phone and started browsing facebook posts.

"Hello, boys." They all heard Rarity's voice, what instantly attracted their attention, and they all as one glanced upon the direction where a certain fashionista was walking. Seeing her concerned expression on her face, they all sighed.

"Good morning, Rarity." Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles said in unison, while Silver smiled at his girl.

"Hey, babe." He said, to which Rarity smiled and when she closed the gap between them, she kissed him on the cheek. She then looked around at the rest, and spoke.

"My ears accidentally caught small part of your conversation, and if I learned it right it was pretty tensed, so I decided to come here and help it chill with my presence if you don't mind." She said as she then gave a dirty look to Sonic, staring straight into his eyes.

Sonic then frowned, "Rarity, don't give me that look." He moaned, displeased.

Rarity then made a sigh, and gave a look of concern, "Either you like it or not, but you're still gotta start to think and be more rational." She made a note, a calm tone in her voice, however, her attention was caught by her boyfriend, who made a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha… Sonic and rationalism are two opposites and those things are not incompatible." Silver said as he looked at Rarity with a smirk, much for her slight giggle. Sonic, though, frowned in displeasure and turned away.

"Shut up, Silvinho!" He barked quietly.

Tails, though, threw another sarcastic note as he looked at Silver, "Silver, if you want to throw some catchy phrase, then try to come up with something made by you, and not stealing my lines." He said, to which Silver narrowed his eyes and prepared to answer, though, that's when the school bell rang loudly.

 _ ***Rrrrrrrriiiinnnnggggg***_

Everyone stopped their chat and looked towards the school bell, and Rarity then sighed as she looked at Silver and took him by the arm.

"I gotta go for my class." She said.

Silver then smirked at her and winked, "See ya at detention then?" He asked, and Rarity smiled at him and let go of his arm, as she then turned to walk at her class. Her boyfriend, though did not take his eyes off his girl's sight, as he enjoyed the view. After that, he sighed, and looked back at his friends, but only to see them staring at him sarcastically, and shaking their heads. However, Silver responded with a boasting smirk.

"Oh, stay silent, lads." He said with a pride in his voice, "At least I have a gorgeous girl, standing next to me who loves me with all her heart." Silver said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Miles then chuckled sarcastically, "Ha… As if we didn't notice?" He asked, as he then leaned against the lockers, "We're all sincerely happy for you Silver, and do not forget who matched you both. It's just…"

"It's your lovey dove relationship is kinda…" Sonic continued for Tails, to which the latest formed an acidly annoyed expression on his face, "... kinda… well… I can't say annoying, but… ugh..." Sonic tried to find a proper word, but when he realized he can't find it, he looked at Tails, "Tails?" He asked him to help, but Miles turned away instead.

"Don't look at me." He said sarcastically, to which Sonic now sighed and looked back at Silver, discouraged, for various reasons.

"I am just trying to say that your relationships with Rarity crossed all the limits of cuteness and adorableness, and… well…" Sonic spoke with a narrowed look on his face, "You guys, both looking awkward and obnoxious when you're together."

Silver, however, was smirking at his friend, as he remembered well Rarity's conclusion from their yesterday's conversation, when she reminded him of why they're together really.

"If you're jealous that we both happy and in love with just one look at one another…" Silver said as he shrugged, "It's your right, Sonic. But that's who we are, and that's how we both feel for each other. We, guys, are not in a need of someone's advice of how to love one another, or how to share our feelings with one another?" Silver said as he closed his eyes and smiled a satisfied smug smirk that made him feel good, but made everyone else was annoyed and aggravated, that he was in his blissful little bubble, and everyone else was going through rough times and he was intentionally oblivious to everyone around him.

Sonic then smirked, "And I thought that you're gonna make me as happy as your dearest girl?" He asked in a teasing and frankly gay manner, much for Knuckles' chuckle, and for Silver's annoyance.

"No, thank you." Silver said acidly, as he then walked over to his own locker and opened it.

Sonic then shook his head and took out his IPhone and checked if Twilight had messaged him back. Though he informed her about what he had learned last Saturday night from Manic and even messaged her an invite if she wanted to stop by his house and trade intel with one another, she hadn't messaged back or anything, which added more discouragement to Sonic. Though he knew he shouldn't be surprised by this, as Twilight had a tendency to get so…. invested in something that she forgot everything else, he still felt hurt that she didn't even bother to message him back or anything. And he thought they were such close friends that they could share anything with one another, but it looked like they had become more distant than he thought. This however also served to annoy him a little as he assumed that Twilight was so absorbed in finding Cadence, that she didn't even consider that his brother was out there risking his own life and limb to find her, and didn't even stop to consider his own well being.

Knuckles then stopped his laughter, and glanced at Sonic, smirking.

"Alright, blue ass." He said, making Sonic looking at him, "Come on. We're going to be late." Knuckles said as he and Sonic shared gym class period together.

Sonic glanced at him, "I'm on my way." He said as he and Knuckles both went for a gym class. While they were walking, Sonic came up with an evil plan, and grinned devilishly, as he then pushed Knuckles on the left.

"Aaahhh…" Knuckles shouted in shock as he nearly crashed at the nearest student. He then looked shocked at Sonic, and saw the blue haired young man showing a middle finger, much for Knuckles' anger as he then glared.

"You… muthafuker!" Knuckles growled, much for Sonic's chuckle, and then he rushed at him to kick his ass, but Sonic managed to escape this and then he ran down the corridor, towards the gym, with Knuckles pursuing him.

"Come back here, you faggot!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic.

Meanwhile, Silver and Miles both chuckled at this, as they then looked at one another.

"That's so childish." Miles commented as the two then walked towards their classes.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the school corridors.**

As the students of CHS were making their ways towards their respective classes in a hurry, because the school bell already rang across the school corridors. A certain black and red haired boy, dressed in a light brown leather jacket, black t-shirt, bright blue jeans, and black boots wasn't an exception to the rule, as he frantically searched for something in his locker, as he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on… Shit…" He swore to himself, "Where is that damn thing?" He then widened his eyes, and then he smirked when he found what he was looking for, so he then pulled out a some sort of a notebook, which had a label, "Physics for dumbs… for Shadow! Gerald Lee Kintobor.", he then sighed in a some sort of sadness, but continued on smirking.

"You're not with me anymore, but you're still getting me out of the troubles." He muttered under his breath, as he then closed the locker.

"Good morning." He heard Twilight's voice on his left, and wiped off a smirk as he looked at her questioningly, but only to see her walking at him, dressed in a bright blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and pink shoes. She looked tired and annoyed. Shadow returned a smirk on his face as he turned to face her, with his arms crossed in the chest area.

"You stood up and watched Game of Thrones all night again didn't you?" He asked as he lifted up his left eyebrow.

Twilight pouted, "Shadow, I needed something to distract myself from the whole you know what case, and from what we saw in Sombra's estate, so… *sigh*... yes." She said sarcastically, and with a sigh. Shadow then shrugged as the two then walked over to the physics class.

"Not so hard to guess when you're posting Game of Thrones pictures on your facebook page." He commented, to which Twilight smiled.

"Hey, that's my favorite show." She said, "But… you're watching my facebook page?"

Shadow looked at her, "Sometimes." He answered simply, and not making a his voice to sound as if it was a big deal. Twilight chuckled at this. Though, her chuckle wasn't long, because she then noticed a strange notebook in Shadow's left hand. She then widened her eyes and looked into his eyes again, as she pointed at the book.

"And what's that?" She asked. Shadow looked at her questioningly.

"What's what?" He asked, as he then looked at the notebook her held in his hand, and smirked, "Oh, that." He then looked at Twilight, "Gerald's nervous breakdown, when he felt that he's done with teaching me physics, because I literally couldn't get even a word of what he was saying, so… he did that for me. Some sort of cheatbook."

Twilight then stretched her hand towards the book, "May I take a look?" She asked, to which Shadow shrugged and handed it to her. The study girl then opened the book, and observed several pages.

"Hmmm…" She hmm'd as she then looked at Shadow with a catty smile, "So that's how you managed to get "A+" for physics class last year?" She asked, teasing, as she then handed the book back to Shadow, to which he narrowed his eyes.

"If you will tell anyone, I'll tie you up to my motorcycle and we will ride around the city with 200 mph for days!" He said threateningly, to which Twilight gave a blank stare as she blushed. She then smiled and turned away.

"Hey, don't be worried, Shadow Kintobor." She said a bit shyly, "It's not like that's any of my business anyways…"

Shadow sighed in response, as the two reached their class, "Thank you." He said, as they then entered the physics class, but only to see that Discord is not here, and the students were doing their usual stuff. The two then walked in to reach their seats.

"So what were you doing yesterday?" Twilight asked as they reached their table and took their respective seats, "I've been calling you, but you didn't answer my calls."

"I was in a need of unwinding my head." Shadow answered as he leaned against the table, "So I was outside the city, and without an opportunity of answering your call." HE then looked at her, a narrowed look on his face, "However, I'm not gonna lie that when I saw twenty three missing calls from Twilight Sparkle, I thought that I did a right thing when I decided to leave Westopolis."

Twilight narrowed her eyes as well, "Hey, it's not like I'd call all day long just to ask of how are you doing." She said quietly and sarcastically, "I just wanted to make sure if you're fine."

Shadow sighed, "I am… for now… as long as you can consider it fine." He answered as he then opened Gerald's physics cheat book.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, looking at him.

Shadow shook his head, "Our family's attorney said that I am financially defended until my twenty first birthday." He said as he sounded indifferently, "Plus, my grandfather did leave some money registered in his bank account. However, I still need to find myself a job for a better coverage of my ass when I'll graduate high school." He sighed, "The further it goes, the harder life becomes."

"Well…" Twilight said, understandingly, "At least you're financially protected for now… You'll think of something when the right time will come." She said reassuringly as she touched Shadow's shoulder for support.

"Sure I am." Shadow said with a note of sarcasm in his voice and glanced at his partner of crime again, "And what you did yesterday? Apart from watching game of thrones and raping my phone with your calls…"

Hearing the last part of his phrase, Twilight gave a dirty look, "Ha-ha-ha…" She ha'd as she then shook her head and leaned her head against her left hand, "Well, first, I received a small message from Sonic, to visit him in his estate, and… even asked me if I was okay?" She said with her eyes grew wide, "Never actually remember him giving me such gesture before…"

Shadow rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Nothing new from this prick." He groaned a bit annoyed, "Okay, or not, it's none of his business anymore."

Twilight sighed as she the put a hand on his shoulder, "Shadow, he's a friend of mine, and he's worried." She said, trying to justify Sonic's over attentive nature. Shadow, though, did not change his mind and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"And he's worried for all the girls in your gang?" He asked as he lifted up his eyebrow.

Twilight widened her eyes again, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Shadow then frowned, "I know that some guys from my school are glad to kick his smug ass for being so protective and attentive to our laddies." He said, sarcastic as always, "Even those, who he consider friends." He said hoping to finalize his point to Twilight.

Twilight then uttered an awkward chuckle, "Hehehe… Well…" She said as she then gulped, "If they can't be as cool, and as protective as Sonic, then these are their problems, not his." Twilight said cheerily in his defense, hoping the jealousy didn't run too deep in Sonic's male peers.

"Actually these are his problems." Shadow answered, still sarcastic, but this time, with a smirk on his face, "So far, I can see that this behavior led to the divorce of his parents, ruined the relationships with one of his best friends, and many boys sharpening their teeth on him." Shadow finished, puting the dot in the conversation, "And the further it goes, the more locked and depressed Sonic Hedgings becomes, and all this started long before his brother's accident. Whatever cool you think you are, it is only a matter of time when you're not so cool anymore and only a blank shade of your past self."

Twilight widened her eyes again when Shadow spoke like Aristotle, or Socrates upon voicing a philosophical maxim. That was definitely something new, and each day she spends with him, she learns new. She then formed a playful smirk and sat closer, as she wanted to learn more.

"And would you be jealous if he'd be hitting after Sunset, while you two were dating?" She asked, a playful tone in her voice.

Shadow smirked at her confidently, "I would rip off his head right on the place where he stands on." Shadow answered as his left eyebrow did that lift again, "And that comes not only to her, but also for any other girl I care about." Shadow said with a confident smirk.

Twilight then sat closer, still smirking, "And if I'll say that he wanted me in his house for discussing… personal kind of stuff?" She asked, still being playful, to which Shadow hmph'd.

"Hmph… You said yourself that what happened between you two is your personal business." He answered in his usual manner, "If that's the case, then I don't want to know the exact details."

"What details?" Twilight asked, as she fluttered her eyes.

"What it was exactly." Shadow spoke, as he started unbending Twilight's fingers on his biceps one by one, "I am not a fan of chatting about juicy details of what happened in my friends' personal experiences…" He said as he then gently took Twilight's right hand, and put it in the surface of the table.

Twilight chuckle again, as she then put her hands on Shadow's shoulder and rested her head on her own hands, still playing.

"But when you saw it yourself… Sonic doing it on me..." She asked, "Were you jealous?"

Shadow did his eyebrow movement and spoke, "Was I jealous upon seeing him hitting on you, while I had Sunset as my girlfriend?" He spoke, sarcastic, "Let me think…. No!" He said the last part after furrowing his eyebrows.

Twilight giggled nicely at this, as she found it charming, when he's trying to seem tough, though, she thought that she learned that this can be a mask. Shadow, however, decided that he did not finish, and continued on speaking.

"And that's the border of my personal space." Shadow spoke, somehow threateningly, making Twilight's eyes growing wide, "Your head is resting on my shoulder… and that's a heavy violation of that border." Shadow said again, to which Twilight blushed as she did not realize of what she was doing. She then pulled herself away from him, and turned her back to him, as she started breathing heavily, by trying to calm herself down.

"I… I… I... " Twilight tried to speak, but her anxiety attack did not let her do it. Shadow then sighed when she started freaking out, as he then put his hands on Twilight's shoulders, making her gasp, and then he started massaging her shoulders.

"Chill out." Shadow spoke in the manner he usually speaks, to which Twilight closed her eyes, while Shadow continued on the procedure, "There's nothing you have to be worried for." He said again. Twilight felt her mind relaxed and an anxiety and nervousness abandoned her, and after one minute she opened her eyes and smiled thankfully.

She then looked at him, "Thank you." She said in a friendly manner, to which Shadow winked and returned to observing his book. He then flipped the page.

"And what did you do yesterday?" He suddenly asked Twilight, "Apart from watching Game of Thrones, and chatting with Sonic."

Twilight then sighed and made her eyes narrowed, "I received a small interrogation from Shining Armor." She said sarcastically, as she then started mimicking and mocking her older brother's voice and behavior, "Twily, dear. We need to talk. Do not think that I about to say something scary, but there's one thing I want to know." She sighed and leaned her head against her left hand, "Surprised… He's not giving a visit to our house at Sunday, but… whatever…"

Shadow looked at her suspiciously, and closed the book, as he then turned to her, "Did he figure out something about what we're doing?" He asked. Twilight, though, uttered a deep sigh of disappointment, as she then formed a tired look on her face.

"I thought he did… but then…"

 **Flashback.**

 _"You want me, to tell you what, again?" Twilight said as she narrowed her eyes in a questioning manner, making sure if she had heard her big brother best friend forever correctly as she sat on the couch in the living room, with her older brother sitting next to her, and looking at her with worry and regret on his face._

 _Shining then responded to his younger sister with delicate reassurance saying; "Twilight, I don't want you to think that I'm interrogating you, but… I really need to know what Manic Hedgings told you…. the last time you saw him, it was at school, wasn't it, the day when Cadence went missing, am I right?" Shining said to clarify the last time her sister had seen the probable perp, they were chasing._

 _Twilight then lifted her eyebrow in a inquisitive manner, before slowly nodding to the question. Not knowing where he was going at, or was uncertain to what this would help clarify Manic's relationship in the case, because she had heard from Police that they were looking for any excuse to lock up Sonic's older brother and Cadence's current lover behind bars, feeling that he had over abused his wealthy heritage and rock star status to evade the consequences far too many times in their book. Though Twilight hoped it wouldn't be in the case like this, with her former babysitter and sister like figure being directly involved like this, as it kinda felt like this whole thing was in bad taste for her._

 _"Well…. Yes. He told me that he found her bag, and he tried to calm me down, but…." she then started to debate, if she should say this or not on Manic's behalf or not, wondering if this would put him in a negative light or not, but she was uncertain, even though she suspected she might be betraying him or Sonic, on a mislead assumption of her's. As she lowered her eyes through her square spectacles in remorse saying;_

 _"...He…. didn't…" Twilight said as she trailed off wondering what the consequence of her response was, like in a story telling video game that choice dictated how the story progressed and how the other characters would react and feel to your choices. As Twilight had made many poor choices under the pressure of her peers, as she was aware of, as she looked up at her brother's eyes with a hopeful look in her eyes, wondering if she would regret her response or not._

 _However, glancing into her brother's eyes and seeing his look of concern, she gave up and sighed deeply. She couldn't lie to her older brother._

 _"He said that he will find her before anyone will notice." She said with a heaviness in her heart._

 _Shining's eyebrows cocked in puzzlement, "Really?" He asked as he then rolled his eyes up, "That's all? Hmmm…" He then looked at his sister, "Are you sure?"_

 _Twilight sighed and looked into his eyes again, "Shining… even if he had said more beyond that, I can't remember, because…"_

 _"That's alright." Shining interrupted her as he smiled friendly, "I think what you said will be enough."_

 _Twilight nodded, still having sad and worried expression on her pretty face, "Honestly saying, I have no desire to learn why you needed my testimonies." She said, though, she already knew the real reason of Shining's interest to her conversation with Manic._

 _Shining, however, chuckled, "Haha… that sounds much like a fantasy, but our captain believes that to catch the criminal, you need to know what he felt and what his motives were, and also…" He then made a short pause before continuing, "You need to know every word he said, because there's must be something to spark his actions." He answered as he sounded very wise._

 _Twilight then sat closer to her brother and took him by the arm, "Shining, I… I don't believe he did it." She protested the whole investigation process against Manic by voicing her opinions, "You and I both know him perfectly well, as well as we aware that this is not his style. He couldn't take someone's life… He just… can't…"_

 _Shining sighed, "Oh, Twilight." He said as he then hugged her tightly, which Twilight accepted by wrapping her own arms around his neck, as she then rested her head on her brother's shoulder, "That's okay. We know…" He said, making Twi wide-eyed and blank stares, "We know that something is not clear… Captain knew it in the very beginning." He then broke the hug and looked into her eyes with a smirk, "We're working hard and soon you'll see Cadence again." He said, winking, and then he stood up and walked towards the exit door._

 _"Mom, I gotta go." He announced his departure, "See ya on Tuesday."_

 _Twilight was left dumbfounded and suspicious, and after he left the house, she even frowned and crossed her arms in the chest area as she started pondering over Shining's words._

 **Flashback ends.**

After Twilight finished her story, Shadow's left eyebrow made its favorite trick, "Hmmm, so they actually suspecting something." He said in his usual manner, to which Twilight frowned and nodded.

"Uh-huh." She said quietly, "However, I think I know why they're not announcing it… I think Tower tries to catch the bigger fish."

Shadow sighed, "Yeah, that does sounds like him." He said, "Gerald told me a lot about his methods of work. I think we should have foreseen it in the very beginning. But it also makes our own work harder than it already is, because right now it could be anyone."

Twilight sighed too, "Yes." She said, leaning against the table, "Sombra crossed way too many lines, and there's many people in this city wanted to see him dead, but… we have to try…" She then formed a worried look, "I don't want to hear the bad news about Cadence."

Shadow smirked at her and put a hand to her chin, "I don't think we will." He said as he then looked at the book he held in his hands however, he also felt with his sixth sense told that someone was watching him, so he then frowned and looked up from the book's page at his classmates, and to see them watching at him and Twilight curiously. Shadow then glared.

"What are you staring at?!" He asked with a growl. Trixie Lulamoon then scratched the back of her head.

"Ummm… is it Trixie, or we just saw you smiling, Shadow Kintobor?" She asked, surprised, to which Shadow formed a look of annoyance and sighed deeply in disappointment.

"Get off my back, Twixie Bubblegum." He said, mocking Trixie's name, making everyone in the room laughing, including both Trixie and Twilight. The last even patted Shadow on the left shoulder friendly, as she then looked at Trixie.

"Hi Trix." She greeted her, to which Trixie smiled.

"Hi, Twi." She greeted Twilight back, and returned her gaze into her notebook.

 **Two hours later in the cafetorium.**

Sunset, Rarity, AJ, and Fluttershy were all sitting around a table together, with their books out making it look like they were studying at the moment. But what they were actually doing was discussing the method of Sonic's plan….. and how much it sucked as Sunset was writing and scribble in her notebook all the variable that could go wrong with a direct assault at the gang. So after admitting that amongst themselves, they decided to appease the situation with figuring out what was happening around them and how Sonic's family fit into all of this, if it did had any fit at all with the rest of the situation involving Black arms at all, or if there was a separate party all together involved in this.

As Sunset applied her former evil genius view on this, she started to look for other possible suspects for who would want to ruin the Hedgings family.

"So none of you know of anybody who has a beef with the Hedgings family; not a rival family, not a bitter business company or anyone who had past lawsuit against them…. not even a disgruntled employee or house servant who has a axe to grind?" Sunset said as she looked to her three currently present friends with slight frustration present on her face and in her voice, having came up with no leads to help appease the situation with Sonic so he wouldn't do anything foolish.

As the three friends had various expressions on their faces; with Rarity filing her nails with a look of indifference on her face, Fluttershy with a timid expression as always, and Applejack with her head leaning against her right arm with a quizzical expression on her face as she had one eye shut and the other looking skyward, though it wasn't clear if she had her thoughts on the topic at hand, or on something else entirely.

Sunset then began to lower her eyes in frustration as she began to believe that none of them were really invested in what happened to the family of one of their friends, considering how tight she thought they were with one another. Now she was starting to suspect that wasn't the real case, as they only seemed invested in their own personnel lives. As Sunset grabbed the largest book available to her on the desk, and got up from her seat and dropped it from a face length position on the table so it slammed to get their attention. As they all hopped in their seats from the loud slam of the book being dropped on their table.

"Seriously?! It's almost as if you girls don't care at all that one of our own is in a crisis and none of you seem that invested with the current situation we're having and it looks like you'd all rather be doing something else rather than helping one of our own in need?" Sunset said with as much reserved strain as she could muster, despite her frustration.

"At least I tried to make things right with Shadow, when I found out what had happened to his family?" Sunset added wearily as she wanted to her intentions clear not come off as accidentally abrasive as she tended to be, on occasion. Though she wanted her good intentions to shine clear as well as the girls regained their composure from the startlement they received from Sunset's outburst.

Just as the girls' minds got reuploaded again, Rarity furrowed her eyebrows as a sign of disapproval, and shook her head from side to side slowly.

"As much as I appreciate you as my friend and what your trying to do, I can't say that I enjoy those outbursts of yours very much." She said in her typical ladylike manner, as she then continued on filing her nails, "Filing my nails helps me think." She said in a matter of fact tone.

AJ and Fluttershy both sighed, as they then both looked at Sunset with a narrowed looks on their faces. Sunset rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and then again she looked at Rarity and moved her chair closer to her, thus drawing her attention. Rarity glanced at her friend with widening her eyes, and stopping her important thing. Sunset then frowned.

"Rarity, I don't need you to think that much to tell that Sonic's plan…"

"Dreadful." Rarity finished for Sunset as she frowned and threw the nail file on the top of the table, as she then crossed her arms over her big breasts, "Silly. Thoughtless. Reckless. Crazy. Illogical. Rash. Absurd… My vocabulary is big enough to come up with fifty more words, Sunset." Rarity said as he eyes ventured over to her side as she said that in a droll tone.

Sunset gave her a blank look, "Okay." She said slowly, "At least I know what you feel." She said uncertainty as she didn't know the proper way to bridge the conversation in the most civil and efficient sort of way.

Rarity humphed, "Darling, trust me, you don't know what I feel really." She concluded, "Sonic wants me, my dearest boyfriend, and my best friends to go on a suicidal mission against the most dangerous motorbike gang in the whole country… Hmph…." She said with snobby sarcasm.

Sunset then tilted her head to the left and humphed as a sign of indifference for Rarity's complaints, and then she looked down into her notebook as she decided to make a few more notes.

AJ then sighed and looked disapprovingly at Sunset, "And going back to your statement of you and Shadow… It only means that you cares less of him, before you learned of what's happened with his family." She said with her left eyebrow cocked up.

Sunset then glanced over to her school bag at the tubus that was sticking out of the opening, and reached down and picked it up as she examined it, with a somber expression on her face as she said.

"Maybe you're right, AJ, but… I couldn't leave him alone after that tragedy." She said sadly, as she then leaned her head against the right hand, still looking down. Applejack then sighed deeply when Sunset caught her grief moment, as she realized that she shouldn't bring up this topic at all. She then took off her hat, and leaned her back against her own chair.

"That's impossible." She muttered, to which Rarity and Fluttershy both sighed, and looked at their bacon haired friend.

"We know you couldn't, Sunset." Fluttershy spoke.

Rarity then shook her head, "Sunset, darling, let's come back to why we're here, and why we have this conversation in first place." She said confidently, to which Sunset took a deep breath in/out to recover, and nodded to her friends.

"Alright." She said, "So, any ideas?"

Rarity was the first one to respond, "Nope." She said as she then again started filling her nails, "While we're all considered friends to Hedgings siblings, we are not interested in their relationships with the other people. Either it both business partnership, or something else. At least, I didn't hear any kind of gossip, touching this topic." She then put her left hand index finger on at her chin in a quizzical manner, "Are we even in a right to control of who they're meeting, chatting, and dating with?" She then looked at Sunset again, as she started her nail filing, "I don't think we are."

Sunset nodded, "That's right, we aren't." She agreed, "But, I thought that you and Sonia were besties?" Sunset pointed out to Rarity in a factual manner.

Rarity smirked proudly, "Oh, like you wouldn't believe." She said, "But I have never asked her about her family's business relationships, and if they have enemies, or rivals. I don't even remember her latest boyfriend's name." She said as she then formed a blank stare and turned away, thus trying to not to remember that very name. But Fluttershy ruined everything, as she then bit her lip and glanced at Rarity.

"Um… I think his name was Bartleby." She said calmly, to which Rarity sighed in frustration, as now the image of that rich snob now bopped in her head. She then leaned her head against the her hands, and frowned in a displeased manner.

"Thank you so much for reminding me about him, Fluttershy, darling." She said in a sarcastic manner, and Fluttershy clearly heard the note of sarcasm, as she then smiled at her nervously, and giggled.

"Hehehe… sorry." She said, as she then started rubbing the tip of her hair.

Sunset then spoke, "Girls, we still need to find out at least something to appease Sonic, so he doesn't go out and do something crazy, you saw what he was like…. it was like he's a bottle of carbonated soda, who's been shook up too much and is ready to explode. Feeling all cooped up and nothing to do about his current situation with his brother out their risking his life. We need to come up with something to show for it, if not to show that we're all here for him." Sunset said hoping to capture the essence of friendship that was once shown to her, that helped her out of her dark cloud, that would help inspire her friends to work hard and find a silver lining to this solution, that would brighten everyone's day. She said as she stood up and made a fist that was parallel to her face as she took on a stern expression.

Rarity, however, responded Sunset's frown with her own frown, "Sunset with all my friendship for you, that frown of yours doesn't look proper." She said in her usual manner, and keeping the process of nail filling in action.

"I have to agree with her on that, Sunny." Applejack said wearily, "If we wanted to discuss of what sucks in Sonic's plan exactly, then I think that the word, everything describes it perfectly."

Sunset then sighed deeply, "I know." She agreed, "Though don't you think it is not fair to criticize his plan without having an alternative? That's why I asked you if you know anyone from their circle of friends, or… partners if you will." She asked out of clarity from her other friends.

Rarity then smiled, "You are perfectly right, Sunset darling." She said, "And I think I know how to solve this problem and to close the formed gap." She then stopped filing her nails and folded her hands together, "Do you girls remember that Sonia and I agreed to meet each other one day when she ever came back home?" Rarity said with a bright smile on her alabaster face.

"Yes." Sunset, Fluttershy and Applejack answered, looking at Rarity.

The purpled haired girl then formed a proud smile, "I had a message from Twilight that Sonia called her out at Saturday to our little party, so I am planning on sleepover night for the three of us in a place which got free just recently."

Sunset donned a blank look on her face as she then blinked, "I can't get where you're heading at, Rarity." She said unknowingly, to which Rarity sighed.

"I want you to join us, so you can talk to Sonia and she will tell you everything we need to know." She clarified, "And Twilight will be there, and if something, you can ask her to help you to talk to Sonia. And I'll help, too."

Sunset pondered over Rarity's suggestion of joining this party, "Rarity, I… I don't know…" She voiced her doubt, "I don't know Sonia good enough… I mean… how to approach her on this question."

AJ then giggled, "Oh, you will Sunset." She supported her friend, "Though, for a better understanding of Sonia's character… she's a lot like Rarity in some regards." She joked as he looked at now surprised Rarity, "I'd even say, she's the second Rarity. Or… Rarity is the second Sonia. It depends."

Sunset and Fluttershy both giggled, and Rarity have a dirty look to AJ as she then humphed and turned away. Sunset and Fluttershy then stopped their laughter and Sunset exchanged her look with Rarity.

"Alright, I'm all in." She said, "Who am I to miss a girls only parties? Name me the place, girlfriend."

Rarity giggled quietly, and pulled out the phone as she texted Sunset a message with the name of the address of the house in the party. She then sent a message and started preparing to leave. She gathered her things, and stood up.

"Alright, girls, I am about to leave for my class." She said as she smiled, "Sunset, friday, 8 pm, don't be late." She then left, but not before shocked Sunset called her out.

"Um... Rarity?" She asked as she looked at her leaving friend, "But isn't that Silver's house?"

"See you there, darling." Rarity answered jokingly, as she the giggled and left the cafetorium. Sunset remained shocked and dumbfounded by the pace of the party, while Fluttershy and AJ both sighed in some kind of relaxation.

"Ooohhh, looks like Silver's going to be the only boy in the girls only party, huh?" AJ spoke a bit playfully, "I wish to get to the boys only party one day and to be the only girl there."

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah, me too." She said as she then looked at Sunset, "So… we got Rarity's part of the plan, so now we gotta… well… you know…"

"Yeah, we know." AJ agreed with a calm look on her face, "We gotta come up with an alternative plan that will keep us safe and sound."

"And we need a very smart person for that." Sunset continued, "Twilight will be at the party, so I think I can talk to her and to convince her to create…"

"No, no nonononono…" AJ stopped her, "Not Twilight. Considering that she's already working on her own task of figuring things out about Cadence, I think that creating a plan for us clearing Manic's name will be too much for her. Let's not making her life harder than it already is…. you know how high strung that girl can get, am I right?" AJ said as she lowered her arms after hoisting them up to stop Sunset's from including Twilight on this.

Sunset sighed and nodded at her, "Yeah, you're right, Applejack." She agreed, "Then we have to come up with it on our own?" She said while becoming gloomy over having to fill that blank slate of a plan of theirs.

"Oh, we won't have to." AJ smirked, "We have another person whose mind can get with a better plan. Know who I mean? Blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and genius level intellect filled with significant amount of sarcasm."

Fluttershy and Sunset both widened their eyes, "Miles?" They asked, as Fluttershy then spoke.

"But… are you sure that he'll be fine with that?" She asked, worried, "Miles and Sonic are not on good terms with one another." Fluttershy asked, concerned that this could potentially drive a wider wedge between them.

AJ then waved her hand, "Awww, it's fine, Fluttershy." She said as she then nudged her eyebrows up and down, "If something, Miles will always listen to you." She said in a suggestive manner.

Fluttershy cringed awkwardly, "W-w-w-what… are… y-y-ou… *gulps*... trying to say?" She asked, obviously shaking tone in her voice. Sunset then realized what AJ was trying to say, and looked questioningly at Fluttershy.

AJ then spoke, "Oh, as if nobody saw that you have a crush on him." She said, teasing Fluttershy even more, as Fluttershy began to dawn a deep red blush…. as well as a look of extreme uneasiness at this pressing matter. As she began to take a few steps back, biting the urge to want to flee and evade the matter entirely, as she tried to stay calm and make a weak attempt to bluff her way out of this.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, A-A-Applejack." She said in her trademark quiet and timid demeanor. Not really selling the performance due to her weak expression of hiding the truth.

Sunset then sighed as she found herself smiling at the irony of never anticipating her ability to exploit incriminating evidence for good, or at least in an attempt to encourage someone. As she began to tap the screen of her phone a few times as she brought a photo in front of her to see as she as she began to smile smugly and said;

"Then how do you explain this?" She said brought the video in front of a mortified Fluttershy as she brought her hands up to each side of her face, in a Home Alone type fashion as she began to panic at this, as Sunset continued to smile in a satisfied way as she said;

"This looks too cozy for me to assume anything else, and your usually too timid and shy to let yourself get comfy on anybody else, unless you feel completely at ease with someone you like." Sunset said as she continued to smile confidently at the evidence that was being presented in front of Fluttershy and that panicked look on her face helped to confirm it as, Sunset learned from experience that people tended to panic when something they didn't want coming into light to be revealed. As Fluttershy looked around in panic on what to do, but was coming up on zip…. as this caught her completely off guard.

"T-That's not fair…. H-How could you?" Fluttershy said reluctantly as knew she was caught red handed and began to regret letting her guard down like that in a public place in front of her friends nonetheless, as she began to whimper and cry as she was afraid that she was going to be ridiculed for her secret feelings. Not only was she terrified of being teased by the whole school, she was afraid that Miles would find out and reject her out of shame, which would be cripplingly damaging to her as well, and she'd be hiding in her room for months on end, crying and ashamed to ever go out in public again.

But just as Fluttershy began to take cover under the lunch room table and began to lay in the fetal position with her legs tucked into her arms as she began to pitifully wimper. Sunset's devious smirk lightened into a more encouraging smile as she got under table with Fluttershy and began to ask;

"Oh come on Fluttershy…. I don't see the problem here, your very kind, sweet, and beautiful. Not to mention you've got a body that I know a ton of guys would kill for having a girlfriend like you." As Fluttershy was not only stacked but also deliciously thick in other places as well that turned a lot of male heads in CHS.

But that's when Applejack got under the table as well and responded by saying; "Yep, but 'dat killer body mixed with that timid and submissive nature is like leaven a prized pig out in the middle of a forest with bunch of hungry wolves, less we don't forget that unfortunate beach incident a while back." Applejack said as she went over to Fluttershy for moral support, as Fluttershy then whimpered back in a shaky voice saying;

"Oh Please….. please don't bring that up again." She said as she tucked her head in further to her knees as she began to not only began to severely blush but began to pout as well as the images of that day began to traumatically play through her head.

"What, what happened back at the beach?" Sunset asked as she was absent during that day as Shadow was not fond of hanging out at beaches and he didn't like the idea of his hot and sexey girlfriend in a bikini going there without him for all the beach bums to try their luck with, and besides they had something else planned for that day, though it pained Sunset that she couldn't hang out with the rest of her friends that day.

But before AJ could even give a condensed version of what had happened, Fluttershy then began to answer in a shrill whisper. "N-No please don't, it's too…. painful just replaying that in my head." As Sunset and AJ looked at each other questionable before going back to the matter at hand.

"Look Fluttershy, you do know it's unhealthy for you to go through life hiding in your own shell, and being afraid to interact with others. You don't want to end up a lonely old hermit living out in a cottage somewhere out in the woods with only animals as your friends." Sunset said to Fluttershy hoping to see her point.

"Ummm… I don't see why not? I love animals... and I'd like the idea… to live in a nice peaceful, quiet, and scenic woods where my animal friends can feel like they're at home, without the busy, crowded, and noisy life in the city, where it feels like you'll be stepped on by everybody?" Fluttershy said as Sunset and AJ sighed and groaned in annoyance.

"Fluttershy the point is to go out and meet someone…. not to further recluse yourself from society, your going to end up more socially estranged if you do that and end up not interacting with society any more. Moreover, you know you can't date animals as that's kinda frowned upon." AJ said with some frustration in her voice hoping to talk some sense into her socially timid friend, so she wouldn't end up a sad and lonely mess.

"I'm sorry…. it's just…." Fluttershy began to say in a soft squeak, but couldn't find the words to finish a proper excuse.

Sunset then sighed and then began to put an encouraging hand of reassurance on her friend, hoping that relating to her would help her to better open up as a person then lecturing her.

"Look Fluttershy I know it can feel daunting to talk to someone sometimes. BEsides this is Miles we're talking about…. we all know he's not going to do anything bad to you." Sunset said as Fluttershy began to look up seeing her point as Shadow could be frightening sometimes.

"In addition... just between us girls…. and mostly because Rarity isn't here to tease us about it….. I know how you feel." Sunset said warmly to her shy friend.

Fluttershy then looked at her questioningly and said; "Y-Y-You do?" She asked, finding it surprising that Sunset crushed at someone so quickly after her breaking up, "B-but… who?" She asked a simple question. Sunset blushed a bit and adjusted her hair as she lowered her eyes in pondering manner. Moreover she's still doesn't know if her feelings are true, and thought that it was just an attraction due to her melancholy. She then decided to tell the half truth, due to her lack of confidence.

"I can't tell you know, because I am still not sure, more over….. I'm not sure if I really deserve it… and… if he feels the same..." She answered, as she looked at Fluttershy, "I'm sorry." She said apologetically to friend Fluttershy that she couldn't be more open and honest about her feelings.

Fluttershy sighed, "It's alright." She said, as she then leaned her head against her hands, and formed a cute sad look again, "But… do you know why I'm so scared of telling him. I am not sure if he feels the same for me." Fluttershy asked as Sunset decided to lean in and listen to her friends statement on the matter.

Applejack decided that she heard enough. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, as she then looked at Sunset and gave her a slight slap on the back of her head, to which Sunset cringed slightly and looked at AJ with an expression of guilt on her face and a rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow." She whined, "Why?"

Applejack crossed her arms and humphed importantly, "If you think you're not deserving of some guy's attention, then don't think that you didn't deserve a slap for giving such a stupid and discouraging advice, Sunny Bunny." She said a bit annoyingly, and then she formed a warm smile and looked at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, partner." She spoke, wrapping her left arm around the shy girl's shoulders, "Don't listen to her, she doesn't understand what she's speaking about. You'll never know if he likes you, or not, until you find out. Use it as your chance, so you won't adore him from afar."

Sunset then mumbled something under her breath, as she formed a look of offense on her face, while continuing rubbing the back of her head which received a good slap. Fluttershy, seeing this, gulped, and looked regretfully at Applejack.

"Applejack… *gulps*..." Fluttershy mumbled, "I can't just tell him… of… what I… f-f-f-f-feel…" Fluttershy stammered as she felt the pressure of being put on the spot.

AJ patted her shoulder, "Oh, you don't have to." She spoke, friendly, "Just ask him to talk to Sonic. I'm sure that he's gonna listen to you."

Fluttershy ceased to be shy, and turned skeptical, "Miles? Listen to me? Really?" She asked, rightly doubtful that Miles "Tails" Prower will follow her advices and words.

Sunset then chuckled, "Yeah, I have to agree on that." She spoke, as she sat closer to the table and looked at the girls, "Miles is such an individualist. He doesn't listen to anyone but himself." Sunset said though that sounded dangerously close to being called a snobby know it all.

Applejack sighed at this, "True." She said jokingly, "It's mostly us, who listening to him." She then looked at Fluttershy and smirked, "But think hard; Who of us all he's glad to see more than anyone else amongst us?" Applejack asked her sweet and kind friend.

Fluttershy formed a look of pondering at farm girl's question, "Ummm… Rarity?" She asked, making AJ and Sunset giggling at her naivety.

 **Meanwhile, at the gym class.**

The students at the gym class were doing their usual sports practicing. Some of them were doing the running exercises, some did the gymnastics, some were doing the push-ups. Sonic and Knuckles did the exact gym. Knuckles was pushing the bar up and down, while Sonic counted.

"Twenty-two." Sonic spoke the count while looking at Knuckles, "Twenty-three." He then sighed, "Look, man. If you're thinking my plan sucks, why don't you come up with your own plan?" He asked Knuckles as he sounded quiet, but very much disappointed.

Knuckles pushed the bar up and stopped for a moment, "I… am… not… a chess-master, Sonic." He said as he then did another push-up, "You need to ask another person for this… oh… boy…" He then continued doing the push-ups.

Seeing his friend pushing the iron bar with nearly 200 lbs of weight, Sonic fixed his eyes on the bar and was watching it moving up and down on and on as if meditating.

"You're telling me, that you have in mind a person, who can make a plan better than mine?" He asked curiously, and looked into Knuckles' eyes, "Can you enlighten me, please?" He said a strong note of sarcasm in his voice. Knuckles made one last push, and then he put the bar on its place and took a sitting position, still panting and sweating heavily.

"Sonic, you and I both know the names." Knuckles said, wiping off the sweat from his forehead, "Their names starting with T." He said as he hinted to two very specific brainiacs they knew only too well.

Sonic lifted up his eyebrow, "Twilight and Tails?" He asked, to which Knuckles glanced at him with a smirk.

"Besides, to be fair… anyone can come up with a plan better than what you came up with yesterday." Knuckles said, shrugging, to which Sonic sighed deeply, as he reluctantly admitted that his yesterday's idea of pursuing and attacking the Black Arms was at least silly. At the very least. He then leaned against the bar and made another sigh to breathe out a pained sigh of expression.

"I don't want to bother them." Sonic said neutrally, "Twilight sure has a lot of work with Shadow and Tails… Tails is not going to talk to me." He then looked at Knuckles, by donning a curious expression, "By the way. What's her progress?" He asked wanting to know how Twilight was doing and why she didn't even at least respond to any of his texts.

Knuckles scratched the back of his head, "Dunno." He said as he looked at him, "I saw her and Shadow hanging together when they went to Physics classroom. Maybe she'll announce her results later?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "I'm wondering if she learned that Black Arms took Cadence, or not?" He asked curiously as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Knuckles then frowned, "You mean, you did not tell her about it?" He asked a bit sternly, to which Sonic widened his eyes and looked at Knuckles, puzzled.

"Why I should tell her?" He asked, absolutely shocked, but then he realized that it must be something he should do, "Hey… that… that actually makes sense." He said as he then looked at Knuckles and spoke calmly, "Alright, you're right. I'll inform her just as I'll meet her today. Or… you… if you have the same class. My classes are not crossing with Twilight's today. Besides, why should I do everything?" He said as he then shrugged.

Knuckles nodded, "Sure." He said as he then stood up, "Alright, it's your turn." He then frowned, "And next time, please, concentrate on counting, alright?" He said a bit annoyed that Sonic lost the count of his push-ups. Sonic, however, smirked in response.

"It was fifty-two, Knuckles." He said a bit smugly, to which Knuckles donned a surprised look.

"Oh."

Sonic then laid on the bench, and grabbed the bar, as he then grabbed the bar and pushed it hard, however, he later realized that 200 Ibs is a weight too big for him, so he later returned the bar back on its place. He then breathed heavily to regain his breathing rhythm and took a sitting position.

"I forgot to lighten up the weight." He said, making Knuckles laughing lightly at this.

"Hehe. Loser." He teased.

Sonic then frowned, "Oh, knock it off." He said, displeased.

Knuckles then spoke in, "Hey, may I ask a question?" He suddenly spoke.

Sonic shrugged, "Shoot." He said as he started massaging his own arms to prevent any kind of trauma during the exercises.

Knuckles then moved closer to Sonic's ear, "That day, when you tried to stand by Sunset when Shadow approached her… what was that for?" He asked, much for Sonic's surprise, "I mean… I know you wanted to protect her from the supposedly coming threat, but… what was the reason?" Knuckles asked quietly, hoping that no one will hear them.

Sonic then stood up and looked at him with a frown, "Knuckles… why do you need a reason to protect someone?" He asked as he then walked over to the bar and started removing the weights from the weightlifting bar. Knuckles walked to the other sidebar and started the same procedure Sonic did.

"I just wanted to know why you were ready to fight Shadow down on first place?" The red-haired boy asked again, as he removed one weight, "Was it because of… you know Spider-Man philosophy, or… something else?"

Sonic sighed deeply, as he then leaned his left elbow against the bar, "You're not going to say what you want to say, don't you?" He asked a bit annoyingly.

Knuckles went dumbfounded, "What I was about to say?" Knuckles asked puzzled by Sonic's claims.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sonic answered annoyed again, but only to make Knuckles more annoyed.

"No, I'm not!" Knuckles growled, "You, probably, know how to read my thoughts, if you understand what I want to say."

then smirked, "And what were you about to say?" He asked, to which Knuckles bared his teeth.

"What you thought I was about to say, though, I was not going to say exactly what you thought I was going to say." He growled in annoyance, much for Sonic's chuckle, as he then waved his hand at Knuckles and laid on the bench.

"Whatever dude." He said as he grabbed the weightlifting bar, "Start the count." He said as he lifted the bar up. He then started doing the weightlifting, while Knuckles started the count.

 **Forty minutes later, somewhere in the school corridors.**

A certain woman, dressed in a white female business suit, consisting of the yellow top which was under the white jacket, white knee-length skirt, and white shoes, was making her way towards her office, as she held some files in her left hand, and her bag in her right. She tried her best to keep the calm expression on her face, despite all the events happened lately. However, it wasn't too difficult for her, because she already faces with stressy situations way too often in her career so she learned how to deal with it.

She passed by the lockers, and turned to the left when suddenly she heard the familiar male voice.

"Tia." Someone's called her out, making her surprised. She stopped her way and looked back over her shoulder, to see the picture of a pale blue haired man, dressed in a typical daytime clothings, and approaching her. She smiled at him.

"Charlie." She said as she then turned to him, "It's so nice to see you."

Chuck smiled at her as he closed the gap between them and stopped two steps away from her silhouette, "Me too." He said simply. Celestia then made a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Charles scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was passing by, and saw your school, and… I thought that I could give you a visit, and to see if you're coping with nine hundred and fifty little demons?" He asked a bit nervously, but still found a way to make a joke about her work. Tia smiled again, appreciating his sense of humor.

"That's sweet of you, Charlie." She said as she and Chuck started their way towards her office, "I'm doing absolutely fine, all things considered. And what about you?"

"I can't say the same." He said a bit sad and worried, "All things considered. The feeling of a dangerous criminal gang behind my tail gives me strong discomfort, you know." He then sighed deeply, "I wish I found another way to spend this week." Charles said as he gloomily recalled the events that lead up to this.

Celestia gave him a look of understanding, "At least we're on the same line… from a certain point of view." She said, as she looked at him and smiled. Chuck smiled at her back, knowing what she means, and then he nodded and looked before him.

"Sonic made a little party for his friends in the mansion yesterday." He spoke, "I thought I could share it with you. I didn't hear what they were talking about, because the music was playing too loud, and I couldn't come in and hear it, but… I think that he suggested to go and help his brother."

Celestia widened her eyes, "What makes you think so?" She asked, "Because he tried to do it on Saturday when we saw him?"

Chuck scratched the back of his head, "I don't know." He said as he then looked at her, "But just for you to know… Sonic is capable to make a plan like this if he believes this will work."

Celestia sighed, "I have to admit, that… your youngest nephew is a big bunch of problems, but… I perfectly understand his situation." She said as she then looked at him as her beautiful eyes radiating with sadness, "However, I don't think that he's going to risk his life and the life of his friends just to help his brother. He wouldn't do such a thing." Celestia said in a less than reassuring voice, as she was not sure of Sonic's motives.

Chuck pfft's, "Of course he wouldn't." He said, with his voice as if pointing out that this idea is ridiculous, "Sonic may be a pain in the ass, but he's smart enough to not to go on such a suicidal thing. That's doesn't even sounds like him." He said as he then sighed, "I just thought that… you know, as a scientist, I am always prepared for the worst." He said as he began to scratch his head, hoping that he was as confidentially correct as sounded about Sonic.

Celestia sighed at this very deeply, "He's a teenager. The teenager's mind is full of controversies, and crazy ideas." She said a bit skeptical, "Just because he never did that before, doesn't mean that he won't do this in the future." Celestia said knowing too well even the sanest level headed teenager can be driven to do something, especially when feeling provoked by something.

"I have to agree on that." Chuck reluctantly agreed with her, "When I was at his age… gosh, I was such a big problem for my parents…" He said with a little note of sarcasm in his voice.

Tia giggled, "Oh, whatever it was, it was not even close to what we were at our younger years." She said jokingly, wrapping her arms tighter around the pack of books in her arms, "I remember me and my school friends wrapping our minds around the parties, boys, rock music, horror movies… everything but studies… *giggles*... Luna even became a member of a heavy metal group."

Chuck's eyes went wide, "Mm-hm…" She hmm'd, "Though, when we grew up of our age, we realized what the responsibility means, and… just moved on. But I am still missing these days so much… *sighs*... Queen is playing on the radio, Diego Maradona scored the very same "Hand of God" goal to the English team, "Return of the Jedi premieres in the theaters, Stephen King's publishing "The Gunslinger"... *sigh*... Life seemed to be so carefree and easy, back then." She said as she reminisced about her youth and what she would have done if she was allowed to go back and do it all over again. The mistakes she could have corrected and avoided if she were allowed that impossible privilege to fulfill.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Chuck agreed again, a sad smile on his face as he also dove deep into nostalgia, "I thought that just yesterday I was at first Metallica concert in Westopolis." Tia's eyes went wide when he mentioned that, "They played in that club called…"

"Emerald Coast?" Celestia suddenly asked a question, to which Chuck went surprised.

"Well… yes…" He said as he then smirked, "Don't you tell me that you were there, too?" He asked finding it humorous that they could've had a chance to encounter each other a lot earlier in life and much younger than they currently were.

Tia formed a proud smirk, "Oh, like a hell I was." She answered, sounding even more proud, "I even remember what I wore that day. Leather jacket, white blouse, white skirt, high heel black shoes also made of leather… and I got drunk so much that my mind seemed disabled… *giggles*... I don't even remember how I appeared sleeping in my own bed in my home after that."

Chuck laughed again, "Hahaha… Oh boy… You've gotta be kidding me." He protested her part of the story, though, Tia formed a playful smile and shook her head sharply.

"Nope." She said, still being joyful and playful.

Charles then put a hand on the back of his head, "Gosh… I should've known that I found your face familiar not for no reason, Tia Cielos." He jokingly noted, much for Celestia's charming laughter, "Maybe you and I have met one another long before last Saturday… and… who knows…" He nudged his eyebrows up and down, "Maybe it was me that gentleman, who walked you back home?" He said, teasing her, to which Tia laughed again and shoved him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, shoo, Charlie." She said playfully as she blushed. Knowing what he was going with that sort of sarcasm.

"My dad would kill you back then if he found out some strange boy had messed with his daughter, under the influence or otherwise, and I'd be sent to a nunnery if that took place, and I'd probably never ever would have become the principle of this school." She said to Charles as if he had his own personal DeLorean to go and make that outcome happen if he did, not that she secretly minded that he would if he did in all her youth and glamour of her wild teen years.

Just then the school bell erupted in the school corridors, signaling to all the students and staff for them to prepare for their next period in class. Tia and Chuck then looked at one another and smiled again as they began to part ways.

"I gotta go." Celestia said tenderly as she smiled and waved as she slowly walked away backward to her next destination, "Thanks for visiting me, believe me…. it meant a lot to me….. to see you again." She said in a somewhat blissful manner as she walked away smiling.

"That's okay, and…. your welcome." Chuck said as he decided to work up the courage just now, as , he was wise enough at this point to not let a gorgeous woman slip through his grasp, as an angsty and less confident youngster would have done and let the opportunity pass him by.

"Uhhh… Look, Tia…." He called her out, making her stop her pace, "I also wanted to know if you're free tonight after your job is done here…. we could get some coffee…. or…. dinner if you want?" He asked as she smiled, almost confident what the answer was going to be, as Tia then turned to face him and fluttered her eyes, knowing he had that beautiful goddess in the palm of his hand already, and it felt like life was giving him a break after all the crap he went through the weeks prior before this.

"Oh, I'd love to." She said as she walked over to him and embraced him, as Chuck's eyes brightened as donned a silly grin as he felt Tai's body pressed right against his. Reminding himself to finally use the gym membership if he wanted to take this relationship farther if he wanted to stand a chance at competing with Celestia's extremely well aging body with his own.

Meanwhile as Student's were exiting class for their next period.

"At least the Coach let us play the real football today in gym." Sonic said as he and Knuckles left the boy's locker room, while looking back at his friend Knuckles.

"I'm telling you, that maybe I gotta go to Brazil to try my luck in the Corinthian Academy? Who knows…. Maybe I am the next Messi in Football." Sonic said as he turned his head forward to traverse the school hall.

"But don't you have to be born or apart of the South American nation to be allowed to try out and join the team?" Knuckles asked though his question would go unanswered as he ran into the back of Sonic who had come to an abrupt stop, as he asked;

"Hey man what gives?" Knuckles asked as he looked at his friend who had on the most exasperated wide eyed stare as his mouth agape in shock at what he was witnessing before him as Knuckles followed his line of sight.

There was Principal Celestia in her white business uniform hugging Sonic's Uncle Chuck right in the middle of the hall amongst all the other students as they left to pick up their supplies from their locker and head to their next class. Some took notice of the scene as they stared while other snickered and giggled while whispering amongst themselves….. particularly the girls. While most didn't pay the scene much mind as they headed to their next scheduled class.

While the Elderly couple were frozen in place, seemingly oblivious to the other students roaming the hall. Sonic with the same vacant stare began to carefully tip toe to the couple to get a better look, especially their facial features.

Celestia had a warm happy smile on her face with her eyes closed, while Chuck had the goofiest grin on his face that said; "Ohhhh oh boy, I'm definitely getting lucky tonight!" His expression read through his wide eyed grin. As Sonic's open mouth began to twitch as well as his left eye at the present moment.

Knuckles, however, did not see Sonic's tic, so he at first admired that their school principal actually have someone to date with, though, it wasn't much of a surprise for him, seeing as Celestia could still wear a bikini, while still turning heads at the beach. He then smirked and nudged Sonic on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Looks like Principal C actually has a man next to her…" He said in his usual manner, however, his eyes then went wide and his smirk replaced by an O-face, when he recognized the man who was hugging Celestia, "Hey, wait a minute… Is that… *grins mockingly and chuckles*... your UNCLE?" He mockingly asked and he looked at Sonic, and started laughing.

Hearing his friend's laughter, Sonic felt even more shameful, as he then blushed like a tomato sauce, and looked at Knuckles with a death glare.

"Shut up, you cocky little Knucklehead!" He said, a warning tone in his voice, and his teeth gritted, however it was too late for making a thing like this, because Knuckles was now unstoppable. His laughter grew harder, and he grabbed his own stomach. Sonic left nothing to do, but grabbing his friend's arm, and dragging him away from Celestia's and Chuck's eyes, though, Knuckles did not stop his laughter. From the side, it was a feeling, that someone was tickling him, or he smoked some weed.

Meanwhile, Tia and Charles finished their embrace and looked into the eyes of one another, still smiling at one another.

"You have any plans for today's evening?" Chuck asked, his voice full of confidence.

Tia put her left hand index finger to his nose, "My day is over at seven." She said, a seductive tone in her voice, "Don't be late." She then gave him a wink and turned away as she walked towards her office, and when her face was out of Charles' eyes, her lips curved into a smile of a schoolgirl in love and her cheeks even blushed. Charles, however, did not see these signs, but he was admiring her shapes and gait all the way while she was on his sight. Once she disappeared behind the left turn, Chuck turned triumphant and bend his left arm in an elbow area.

"YES!" He yelled, attracting the attention of some students, however, it was looks like he didn't care of what they'll think, so he just left for the exit of the school, "You still got it, Mobodoon!" He said to himself, still smiling happily as he jumped and clicked his heels together as he passing through the exit door.

* * *

 **Aaaaand... DONE.**

 **It looks like, that Charles decided to try his luck with Tia and he approached it very seriously. And looks like Sonic isn't happy that this is happening, since he already recieved a tease from Knuckles. And I think it will go farther than this, or maybe not... who knows.**

 **Anyways, follow and face if you enjoyed the story, and leave a review to tell us what you think.**

 **See ya guys next time, and until then...**

 **OPHOLD I KRAFT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Meanwhile, at the school's cafetorium.**

Sunset entered the cafetorium with a tired look on her face after another long and boring class, and approached the seat next to window, which is a long since reserved by her and her friends. However, on half way there, she spotted the figure of her ex-boyfriend, sitting alone and watching something on his phone. She saw that the expression on his face was the same as it always was during the last week, though, she seemingly saw that it had changed somehow. She then took a deep breath in/out to gather her courage, and approached him, thinking that she's supposed to put one last dot, and tell him everything she feels and thinks.

In the meantime, Shadow was watching the twitter posts on his phone, as he tried to find something interesting for himself to see. His plates were empty, which says that he already finished with his food, and was waiting for two things. Twilight Sparkle and his next class to come. However, he still looked bored, and dissatisfied, and was ready to go home, or taking some bike rides around the city to unwind his mind. Though, he thought that he shouldn't be ditching the school again, because he didn't want his situation to get worse. Sighing, Shadow shut down his phone, and hid it into the inner pocket of his brown leather jacket. He then grabbed the cup of tea and took one sip.

"Hey." He heard the familiar female voice on his left, and looked there already knowing who called out to him. Seeing Sunset's concerned face he sighed and lifted up his eyebrow, not really wanting to give her a wordy answer.

"May I take a seat?" She asked, a gentle tone in her voice, to which Shadow reacted neutrally.

"What kind of answer do you expect me to say?" He asked her back, to which Sunset shrugged and smiled at him friendly. Shadow then sighed and took another sip of his tea.

"Sure." He answered neutrally as if he didn't care. Sunset then carefully took a seat before him, and leaned against the surface of the table, as she donned a concerned look on her face and gave it to Shadow.

"How was your class?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Shadow, however, narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, Sunset?" He asked her back again, to which Sunset sighed.

"I just wanted to finally talk… you know… about us?" She spoke, trying to sound friendly.

The red and black haired boy gave a sarcastic look to his ex, "There's still us?" He asked, much for Sunset's sigh, "I didn't notice that there's still us. I thought that there's just you and just me. And no us." He said furrowing his eyebrows, and making it clear that the conversation is senseless. However, Sunset wasn't about to give up, as she then continued on with her lines.

"We never had a chance to discuss our past relationships and what's bothered us in one another." She said, stroking her own shoulders, and lifting her eyes in every single direction, as if trying to avoid the meeting with Shadow's eyes for some reason, "So, I saw you sitting here, and I thought you'd like to close the page of this book?" Sunset said delicately in a metaphorical sense regarding their former relationship.

Shadow then leaned against the table, still frowning, "And I thought you already closed the book, torn it into pieces, and threw it into trash can." He said sarcastically and his head shaking from side to side. Sunset sighed again, still avoiding the look with the eyes of her ex. Shadow clearly saw it, but despite of how annoyed he was he decided to be softer. He perfectly knew Sunset's nature.

"Look at me!" He said confidently, to which Sunset decided to obey, and looked up to see his crimson eyes looking as if through her, "I am not going to eat you, Sunset Shimmer. You're no longer my girlfriend, and chewing you out is unlikely to give me any pleasure." He said in a sarcastic fashion, still having a stoney face, but hearing this remark, Sunset's eyes went wide, as she blushed shamefully at Shadow's innuendo. But then she frowned at him and pouted in an offense.

"Ha ha ha… how funny you are, Shadow Kintobor!" She uttered a sarcastic moan, which brought some pleasure for Shadow and made him smirking.

"Like you wouldn't believe, Sunset Shimmer." He said, with his voice now calm and balanced. Sunset then crossed her arms in the defensive manner and humphed.

"And you're still thinking of why I decided to broke up with you if you're throwing the comments like this at me?" She asked him a bit angrilly and annoyed. Shadow, however, was still smirking, as seeing her angry and annoyed, made him pleased and satisfied even more than if they actually had sex.

"I am not surprised that you decided to break up with me." He said calmly, as he again lifted up his eyebrow, "I am shocked and humiliated, that you acted like a bitch and shouted at me on public, instead of figuring things out privately, like we always did."

Sunset realized that it was hard for her to keep the stern look on her face. Not after that smile. That damn smile. Shed then sighed defeatedly, and raised her arms in the defensive manner.

"Uuuuhhhh… okay…" She moaned as she fell against the back of her chair, "I overreacted a little when…"

"A little?" Shadow interrupted her with logical question, to which Sunset corrected herself.

"Yes, you're right, I exploded like a hydrogenium bomb, because I was on the edge…" She spoke, but Shadow interrupted her again.

"So you were on the edge?" Shadow asked, leaning closer to Sunset, and wiping off the smirk, "If you were at the edge, why didn't you speak with me about it?"

Sunset's eyes went wide, as her left eye began twitching in annoyance. He interrupted her for the second time, without even giving her a change for explaining her own feelings. She then frowned at him.

"Shadow, stop interrupting my speech." She said quietly enough for the others couldn't hear her, but still angry enough, "I am trying to explain myself, and tell you about my feelings and you're making a look that you don't care." Sunset said as she was beginning to get aggravated with his arrogance and lack of empathy in this conversation.

Shadow hmm'd dramatically, and rested his back against his chair, not taking his eyes off Sunset's.

"Why should I care?" He asked, sounding coldly and wearilly.

"What... you… you…" Sunset tried to find a proper word, but Shadow interrupted her again.

"Again… Why should I care of what you feel?" He asked again, as he formed a frown, "You made it clear on that very party, that it's over between us, and can't be restored… not after what you did. I don't see any reason of why should I care for what my ex-girlfriend feels for me."

Sunset sighed again and lowered her eyes, "Shadow, I just…" She spoke as she then raised her eyes again and looked into his eyes, a concerned look on her face, and her voice sounds gentle again, "I wanted to bury the hatchet so we could move on… you know… being happy." She said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Shadow lifted up his eyebrow, "We already have moved on, Sunset." He noted as he took a sip of his tea and put it back on the table, "But for some reason… You digged the hatchet out again, and started disturbing me after you learned of what happened with my family, while I left you far behind at the same very party." He said, as he sounded calmly.

"That's exactly it…" Sunset spoke, "Shadow, I just wanted you to know that I thought that you wanted to move off our break-up. I thought that you wanted to delay the time of our separation and to save our relationships from the whole collapse. I had no idea of your exact reason of departing from the party, and without even talking to me." She explained sadly.

Shadow sighed deeply, "And what if it were so?" He asked as he lowered his eyes, "Let's hypothetically suggest… what if I didn't want to lose you, and that I indeed had an idea of moving off this whole deal for a more comfortable time for the both of us to resolve this issue privately and calmly." He then looked deep into her light green eyes, "Something tells me that I'd just be wasting my time, and everything would ended in the way it ended exactly." He said, a soft tone in his voice.

Sunset shot another look of concern, "What makes you think so?" She asked, to which Shadow uttered a deep sigh of annoyance, as he then gave her that "Really?" look. Sunset couldn't help, but chuckled.

"Hehehe… sorry… I think I got… lost…" She said as she then took a deep breath in/out, and continued on her line, now smiling at him, "Maybe you're right, Shadow." She said kindly, "Maybe I'd still bitching at you for no reason, and till this moment we'd still were the enemies…" She said as she then lowered her eyes again, "I decided for myself that we both need to walk on our own paths, before it's… to late…" She said hesitantly.

Shadow shot a smirk towards her, "I am wondering what pushed you for that decision?" He asked in an impatient disgust.

Sunset looked at him up, "You're interrogating me as if this is all my fault?" She asked jokingly, as she then put her own hands on her elbows, "As if you were never watching another girls with whom you could date with, while we were together?"

Shadow then frowned, "So all this quarrel was because you suspected me in cheating?" He asked coldly, "Not because I am rude, not because I am arrogant, but because you thought I was cheating on you?" Somehow, Shadow knew that the answer will be no.

"Shadow, please…" Sunset tried to speak, but then happened what usually happens when Shadow gets annoyed. He interrupts the interlocutor with his own speech.

"Do not 'please' me…" He said coldly and sarcastically, doing his trademark eyebrow trick, "You were never good with that anyways." He said to clearly antagonize her some more.

Sunset then frowned, "Shadow, stop doing those innuendos." She said in an angry whisper, to which Shadow made his eyes narrowed.

"I had another thing in mind, Sunset Shimmer." He said confidently and calmly, "This is you who sees the innuendos everywhere, not me." He then leaned closer, "Wanna know the truth? I don't give a damn about every girls. The girl who is next to me and who loves me… is all I need." He said even more confident than before, "I was absolutely satisfied with you." He said to satisfy his point with her.

Sunset's eyes went wide when Shadow said these words, "What?" She asked, "You mean…"

"I mean what I just said. No more, no less." Shadow answered and laid his back against the chair. Sunset was a little surprised by what he said, as her own mind told her not to trust him, and that it could be a lie, though, she then lightened up a bit, because her other part told her that it can be true. She then smiled at him, a little playful and lifted down one of her eyebrows, trying to play Shadow's games.

"Not even Vice Principal Luna?" She asked a question, knowing that Shadow admires the school's vice principal's appearance, though, Shadow expected a question like that.

"Vice Principal Luna is a full grown woman, who is not interested in stupid school boys like me." Shadow said a bit sarcastically, as he then made a look of indifference, "I don't have any high standards for a potential girlfriend, and you know it perfectly well. You got your body, you got your look. And you're not an idiot, Sunset." He then made a light frown, "That's enough for me to admire you for what you are, and for who you are. But as far as I understood, that's not enough for you." He said with a small note of sadness in his voice.

Sunset moved closer to him, "But what about your behavior towards the others?" She asked sadly, "You know how hard it was to appear next to you, and see that the students are trying to stay away from me and you because they're know that I am your girlfriend?" Sunset asked clearly bringing up Shadow's intimidating reputation amongst the school.

Shadow smirked, "If you're talking about boys, then it's good, because they know that if they'll try to flirt with you they need to deal with me first." He said a bit sarcastically, "And about girls… I don't remember you having troubles in chatting and hanging out with your friends from the main gang of the school, Trixie Lulamoon, Lightning Dust, and the others. You had absolutely every right to speak with anyone you want, and anyone you need to." He said calmly, as he then took another sip of his tea.

Sunset then sighed in response, "I thought you don't like my friends. You're almost never hanging up with them." She said sadly, as she looked again into his eyes. Shadow finished with his tea, and leaned his hands against the table as he folded them together.

"That's my problems, not yours." He answered confidently, "If I don't like someone who you're hanging out with, it shouldn't touch you." He then did an eyebrow trick, "I never forced you to hangout with only my friends, though, I'd be glad if you were. However, if you don't want to, then you're not a soldier and I am not your officer for you to follow my orders." Shadow said confidently, not taking his eyes off hers.

Sunset lowered her eyes, "I guess you weren't." She said softly, "And… you're still not." Sunset asked to clarify on this.

Shadow nodded, when she finally saw what he means, "Sunset, you weren't my first girl in my life, and I have a good understanding that I was not the first boy in your life." He spoke surprisingly wisely, "If we decided to share our feelings, and if these are mutual, we need to learn how to trust, respect, and help one another aside of just sharing the strong crazy little thing called love." He said as he sounded calm and balanced.

"But didn't you notice that our feelings were just… fading away… without leaving a trace?" Sunset asked softly, to which Shadow made a sarcastic look on his face.

"If I felt that, I'd tell you that face to face, Sunset Shimmer." He answered confidently, what brought a warm smile on Sunset's face, because that's why she loved him the most. He always says what he wants to say, no matter if it hurts a person, or not.

"I know you would." She said warmly, still smiling at him.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles both entered the cafetorium. Knuckles was still laughing hard over the picture of Sonic's uncle seemingly dating Principal Celestia. Sonic was pouting offendedly. He was not even eyeing Knuckles, and kept his eyes staring forward, and, of course, making his best attempt to not start the shit beating procedure.

"Hahahahahahahaha... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh hahahahahahahaha… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… hahahahahahahaha." Knuckles was laughing, "I just.. C-c-can't take it anymore… AAAAAhhhhh… oh… the pain…" he said as he clutched his sides as he bent over.

Sonic then rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and then he decided to gift Knuckles with his emerald green eyes. He then frowned.

"You're gonna laugh all day?" He asked, a dirty tone in his voice, to which Knuckles made an attempt to stop his laughter, and looked at him up, still being bent over clutching his sides. He grinned at Sonic.

"Ask your uncle." He said, a mocking tone in his voice, "It was him to made me so happy, because you know… He picked up Principal C! AHahahahahahahaha…"

Sonic growled in annoyance as he turned away, and picked up his pace, trying not to pay an attention to it. Knuckles then followed him.

"Shut up!" Sonic growled, but Knuckles was still unstoppable.

"Oh, dude, come on…" He spoke, "Don't you see how lucky your uncle is? He's got one of the most beautiful women you could only see in real life, who is almost fifty years old, but who still looks hotter than any other girl in the school or maybe in the whole Westopolis." Hearing this, Sonic turned to Knuckles once again, now having a look of indifference on his face, while Knuckles continued, "The problem here is… Celestia is our school principal, and if you will try to do something dirty, she will tell your uncle, and then your uncle will tell YOUR MOM! AHAHAHAHAHA…" Knuckles started laughing again, "And her niece, who is one of your teachers, too, is dating YOUR BROTHER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Sonic, however, thought that he knew how to stop it, "And then my mom will tell your mom, so you will get your ass whipped, too." Sonic said indifferently, to which Knuckles instantly stopped his laughter, and turned puzzled by Sonic's words.

"Wait, what?" He asked, as he then followed Sonic, "What'd you saying?"

Sonic, however, then stopped with his eyes grew wide, when he noticed a certain bacon haired girl is sitting on the table, face to face with her ex-boyfriend, whose hair were red and black, and surprisingly, she was smiling at him. Sonic found it interesting since their latest meeting did not end well, and Shadow refused to speak with her and accepting her apologies, but now she was sitting next to him and smiling at him.

Knuckles, meanwhile, looked at Sonic questioningly, not knowing why he was like that, "Sonic?" He called out as he then waved his hand before Sonic's eyes, and then he glanced where Sonic's eyes were staring. Seeing Sunset and Shadow sitting at one another and talking, he couldn't help, but formed a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh, that's weird." He said, scratching the back of his head, "I'd never thought that Mr and Mrs Smith could get well so quickly?" He asked as he then looked at Sonic, "Huh, Sonic?"

Sonic still couldn't answer, as he started at the picture before him absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe his own eyes, that Sunset decided to chose Shadow over him… Sonic then made a questioning look on his face and lowered his eyes in surprise, when he felt the heaviness in his heart. He didn't know what it was, but he did not liked it. He also felt a bit heartbroken, which he also didn't like. He felt his heart racing and felt himself sweating heavily.

 _"What the hell?"_ He thought in his mind, _"What the hell is going on with me? No way… No way… NOOOOO WAAAAAY… LALALALALALALA… I'M NOT IN LOVE… I'M NOT IN LOVE… NO GOD PLEASE NO. NO, GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO…."_ He said in his mind he closed his eyes and clutched his head, trying to purge the thoughts of heartache and jealousy, by going into denial. Sonic then formed a look on his face as if he just ate big yellow lemon, and looked at Sunset and Shadow once again.

"I don't feel good…" He squeaked, as he then turned away and quickly approached the exit doors. Knuckles widened his eyes at Sonic's antics, as he found it weird, too.

"Sonic?" He called out to him as he then followed his friend, "Where are you going? Sonic? SONIC?"

Meanwhile, Twilight was approaching cafetorium, upon having a pleased look on her face, but soon it gave a way to puzzlement when she noticed Sonic who quickly leaving the cafetorium with a shocked expression on his face. She then stopped.

"Sonic?" She called out, but Sonic just passed her by, without even noticing. Twilight then lifted down her eyebrow and hmm'd, as she then looked at Knuckles and tried to ask him what is happening.

"Knuckles is everything alright?" She asked him, as he passed her by.

"Yes, Twilight." He said, "Sonic just ate a lemon and felt sick. Nothing serious." He said as he then rushed after Sonic. Twilight found this explanation stupid, but then just shrugged and smiled as she continued her way to the cafetorium. Soon, she entered inside, and started searching the sight of her black and red haired partner. Soon her eyes went wide, when she noticed Shadow sitting before Sunset, and seeing Sunset was smiling, she couldn't help but smiled herself, glad to see them making peace. She then hugged her books tightly and aproached their table slowly.

Meanwhile, Shadow was finishing his lecture on Sunset.

"You knew, but you still made a silly decision of humiliating me on public." Shadow continued on his lecture, to which Sunset made another sigh and gave him a look of regret and apology.

"I know… I was so stupid that day…" She said as she then lowered her eyes, "I know it is just an excuse, but…" She looked into his eyes again, "I felt like a volcano exploded in my mind. I couldn't hold it anymore." She said as she described her angst about breaking up with him.

Shadow waved his hand, "I heard it already." He said as he showed that he's now indifferent to their conflict, "You're repeating yourself. What's done is done." He said as he then stood up, and grabbed his bag, "As your ex-boyfriend and as a man who knows you perfectly well, I think I gotta give you an advice. Never ever scream at your boyfriend out in public. And if you have something eating you in your relationships, tell him. If he doesn't listen, leave him. But never hide something that might save your relationships, or resolve the scandall before it even happens."

Sunset smiled at him again, and nodded slowly, "Shadow… don't you think…" She spoke again, slowly, "... If I'd tell you what's bothering me… could we held together a little longer?" She asked him to which Shadow put a left hand on his belt.

"Like I said, I was absolutely satisfied with you." He spoke in his usual manner, "You have everything I like about girls." He said with detached indifference.

Sunset nodded again, "But could we be friends at least, or… you're still hating me?" She asked sadly.

"I have nothing left to hate you for." Shadow said, still calm and wise, "However, I also have nothing left to love you for. We're just two people who are studying in the same school. No more, no less." Shadow concluded.

Sunset sighed sadly, "Yeah, sadly… I do to." She said as she smiled again and looked at him up, "But...I'd like to have a friend like you." She said in a friendly manner, to which Shadow shook his head in a sigh of disapproval, and grabbed the strap of his bag.

"Another time maybe." He said his final word as he then prepared to leave and turned away. Sunset, however, widened her eyes, as she then stood up, and grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket, making him to look at her over his right shoulder.

"Shadow, wait…" She said, as she then let go of his jacket, and reached to her tubus bag with a picture she made, "I have one thing left to do." She spoke as she walked over to him, and handed him the tubus; "I wanted to make it as a gift for your birthday, but… you know what happened, so… I decided to finish that lately, and just give it to you…" Shadow then took the tubus from Sunset's hands, and looked at it questioningly, as Sunset hid her hands behind her back and smiled friendly.

"I think you should have it." She said in a friendly manner. Shadow sighed and opened the tubus as he then pulled out a paper portrait. He then unwrapped the paper, but only sighed in admiration of seeing the art of himself with good color, outlines and other details. His eyes went narrowed again, with the difference is, he tried to keep his emotions inside, and not melting into smile, or something like that.

"Good one, Sunset." He admired her work, as he then hid the portrait back into tubus, "Good one." He said again, to which Sunset started rubbing her left arm.

"I tried my best." She said a bit shyly, "Glad you liked it."

"Hey, you two." They suddenly heard Twilight's voice, and both turned to face with her. Seeing Twilight approaches them two, Sunset smiled widely at her friend.

"Hey, Twilight." She said, "Good morning."

Twilight closed the gap between her and the duo, and stood next to Shadow, observing the tubus in his left hand.

"May I ask what's in this bag, Shadow?" She asked, a bit playfully.

Shadow shook his head, "I'll show you later." He said, "Now, excuse me, but I need to use the restroom." He said as he then approached the exit. "See you two later." He said as he soon disappeared behind the exit doors. Twilight and Sunset then looked at one another.

"So, how it went?" Twilight asked as she lifted up her eyebrow, "I hope, you managed to find the proper words to not make the situation like on that night of the party." She said to

Sunset giggled, "It's fine, Twilight." She said as they approached the exit, too, "We discussed everything, and we found the compromise."

Twilight nodded, "Good to hear." She said, as they then left the cafetorium.

 **Meanwhile, with Sonic and Knuckles.**

Sonic bursted sharply into the boy's restroom, and quickly ran up to the sink. He opened the cold water then put his hands under the faucet. He then splashed the water across his own face few times, and looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing his own face showing the signs of freaking out because of no reasons, and still this sour lemon face, he shook his head hard, and squinted. He started slapped himself across his face, trying to come back to his own senses.

"No!" He growled himself, "No! No! No!" He then stopped BDSMing himself, and opened his eyes to check on his reflection, a frightened look on his face, "It can't be. Can it?" He asked his own mirror reflection, before glaring again. He started breathing heavily, and steadily, as he felt that one more step and he'll be on the edge, but soon his breathings returned back to normal as he forced himself to calm down.

"Come on, you pussy!" He said angrily at himself, "Pull yourself together!" He then opened his eyes again, and looked at the reflection in the mirror. He started wondering if he should trust credentials of what he just saw, and why he's so freaked out, jealous, and damaged because of the picture he just spotted.

Knuckles, in the meantime, opened the restroom doors and entered inside, "Sonic?" He called out to his friend, "Hey, blue?" He then walked over to the sinks, and checked in if he's there, or not. And seeing Sonic's silhouette standing over the sink, he frowned deeply, and walked over at him.

"Jeez, man, what's gotten into you all of the sudden?" Knuckles asked annoyed, as he stopped next to Sonic; "As if you saw a new installment of the Twilight Franchise." He said as he leaned against the sink.

After finally catching his breath, Sonic looked into Knuckles' eyes, a look of pure horror on his face, much for Knuckles' puzzlement.

"Knuckles, trust me, that seeing Twilight movies is not as intimidating and frightening as what I feel now." He said, a terrified tone in his voice, "I don't know what's going on, but it scares the shit out of me."

Knuckles blinked, "Well, no wonders why you ran off into the restroom." He said, still puzzled. Sonic then grabbed Knuckles by the collar, what prompted the latest to grin nervously.

"Knuckles, you gotta save me from myself." Sonic pleaded, "I don't know to whom I can trust. Help me, Knuckles Enerjak. You're my last hope!" He cried pleading desperately to his brawny friend.

Knuckles' eyes grew wide as dishes. He then slowly took Sonic's hands away from the collar of his T-shirt, and backed away a bit.

"I'd like to help you, if I knew what makes you so paranoid." He said, as he then arched his eyebrows in a questioning manner, upon remembering what happened before Sonic's anxiety attack, "Hey, hold on…" He said as he lifted up his arms, "Hold on… Hold the fuck on…" Knuckles then crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned at Sonic, "You freaked out because of Sunset? You became possessed by a demon of jealousy just as you saw her and Shadow talking with one another near that table? I mean… REALLY? F-ing really?" He asked as he spread his arms as a sign of misunderstanding.

Sonic then sighed deeply and looked at himself in the mirror. He then sighed again and leaned his hands against the porcelain sink and closed his eyes with his head dropped.

"I guess I am." He said, a bit desperate, but scared at the same time, "I just can't believe I have this feeling…" he said morbidly as he couldn't believe it himself.

Knuckles scratched the back of his head, "So am I…" He said, now highly doubtful that this is Sonic standing before him.

Meanwhile, Shadow entered the boys restroom, while reading something on his smartphone. After he quietly closed the door, he slowly paced further, but before he entered the room with sinks, he heard two very familiar voices.

"How long?" He heard Knuckles' voice and stopped behind the wall, as he developed a curious look on his face and lift up his eyes to see who it was. After hiding his phone inside of his jacket, Shadow pressed himself against the wall, and peeked inside. But only to see Sonic and Knuckles standing near the sinks and talking. He spotted that Sonic looked desperate and scared for some reason. Furrowing his eyebrows, Shadow hid back behind the wall, as he decided to listel of what these two talking about.

"One week ago, I guess… or last Saturday, I think?" Sonic spoke, "We became closer after Manic and I dragged her out of her troubles with those street thugs…"

Shadow's eyes went wide in surprise, as he was wondering what or who these two talking about.

"At first I thought it was absolutely normal to admit the girl's beauty, but… I also developed something REAL strong, man." Sonic continued on speaking, as he then sat on the sink, while Knuckles was leaning his left hand against the mirror and frowning, "And every time we see one another, it grows stronger…. At least for me…. I thought?" Sonic said sadly as he formed a down casted look towards the linoleum of the restroom floor.

Knuckles then huffed, "Sounds like a snotty melodrama for me." He said a bit annoyed, but Sonic then looked at him wide-eyed.

"Knuckles, this is serious!" He said, to which Knuckles turned indifferent and looked into the eyes of his friend.

"If so, then just go and tell her." He said as it was not a big deal for him, however, Sonic thought otherwise, as he then frowned at him in return.

"What?" He asked, "Are you crazy?" He then pointed towards the exit doors, "Did you see that smile she gave to Shadow?" He said to stress what they had just witnessed together.

Meanwhile, behind the corner, Shadow lifted his eyebrow down as his mouth went ajar. He understood that he's talking about Sunset, however, he still couldn't believe that Sonic experiences an emotional breakdown because of his… feeling for Sunset.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shadow asked in a whisper.

Meanwhile, near the sinks, Sonic dropped his hands on his own knee's, and leaned his back against the wall.

"Let's just be realistic…" He said as he closed his eyes, "With that smile she gave to him, I have a little chance." He concluded.

Behind the corner, Shadow's lips curved into a smirk.

Meanwhile, Knuckles rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance, "Uuuggghhh…" He then looked at Sonic with a frown, "Oh, come on, man. Don't be so emo." He then walked over at Sonic, and nudged him on the chest, "Look at me!" He called out to him, to which Sonic slightly opened his eyes and looked at Knuckles to see his frown.

"Remind me at least one freaking time when something like that was stopping you…" Knuckles spoke, displeased, "You were always extremely confident when it comes to flirting with girls and catching their attention. Remember in that Night Club when you got the company of three ladies? That's exactly what you should act, like you acted with them… I don't mean to do exactly what you did, but… you know what I mean…"

Meanwhile, Shadow shook his head silently, and turned to leave the restroom, "And he calls me weird?" He muttered quietly, as he stealthily left the boys room, and closed the door, "Hmph… How pathetic." He said himself as he then headed towards another restroom in another part of the building.

Back to the two friends in the toilet room, Sonic widened his eyes after Knuckles' offer, and jumped off the sink, "Dude, really? I can't ask her like that…" He justified himself as he started wandering around the toilet room from wall to wall, "And that's what worries me the most. All the girls I dated with… they were much easier to approach to, but Sunset…" He then stopped and sighed deeply, "Sunset is different." He then looked at Knuckles and made his eyes wide; "I feel like there's something out of this world surrounding her. Like some thing…" He then threw his arms up, "MAGICAL…" He then narrowed his eyes, "Please, don't laugh at me." He asked him, a monotonous tone in his voice.

Knuckles scratched the back of his head, "Ummm… Sonic I…" He said as he sighed, "If I didn't know you, I'd gladly supported you, but… I know you too well to just believe that you actually capable of suffering the unshared feelings." He then put his hands on his belt, "Look, we both know one another since our second grade, and I do remember how confident you always were in whatever you're doing. In everything, but here it's like someone's replaced you."

"I know." Sonic said, scared, "I know, that's why I asked for your help."

After Sonic said that he's not satisfied with what he feels once again, Knuckles realized that he indeed needs some help, so he then sighed deeply and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder as he gave him a confident nod.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" He asked, "Want me to talk to her?"

Sonic shook his head and frowned, "No." He said, "I want you to punch me."

Knuckles widened his eyes, "Whaaaaa?" He questioned in shock, "Have you hit your head or something?" Knuckles said in dumbfounded belief.

Sonic folded his hands in a pleading manner, "Man, please." He begged, "I am so done with those things… I don't want to turn into gay vampire who sucks its own snots because of random girls." He said while crossing his arms while having and saying it in a deadpan like matter.

Knuckles blinked his eyes, "Sonic…" He said as he scratched the back of his head, "I… just don't know what to say…" He then did an eyebrow trick, "Are you sure it will help?" He asked, doubtful of Sonic's plan of putting him back in the rail.

Sonic, however, narrowed his eyes in response, "No? But at least I'll start to feel something harder than those… inner…. steamy thoughts." He said, a monotony in his voice. Knuckles was still scratching the back of his head, not sure if he should do that, or not, because… the others might get him wrong. However, he then decided that Sonic may be right, and if he feels the helpless crush on a random girl, he may need a good punch on the face, so his mind wakes up from the day dreaming feelings. As they're saying, you're in sleep when you're in love. He then frowned and looked at Sonic.

"Alright, I will." He said, much for Sonic's relief, "Not gonna lie that I feel some joy… but I hope have a backup plan just in case if we have to explain ourselves before everyone." He said with uncertainty as he didn't want to get in trouble for indulging his repressed desires.

Sonic smirked and waved his arm, "Oh, no worries, Knuxie." He said, a joking tone in his voice, "I have everything prepared for the unnecessary conversation." He then jumped a bit and stood in a combat stance so it would look natural, and then he closed his eyes and turned his face to Knuckles, morally prepared for the… probably strongest head blow in his life.

"I'm ready. Just… do it quick, okay?" He said, a bit worried for the upcoming head trauma he was likely going to receive. Knuckles took a deep breath in/out to gather his courage, and then he looked at Sonic and cracked his fists, as he then reached out his arm and prepared to strike, however, he just gave him a slight slap instead, which did not bring any harm at all to him. Sonic then opened his eyes and looked at Knuckles, a disappointed expression on his face.

"Knuckles, what are you doing?" He asked, "Are you slapping a girl's ass, or you're going to punch me?"

Knuckles turned doubtful again, "Well, I was thinking… well, you're likely be patted by the girls, and supported by the guys, but… what about me?" He asked, "They're going to ask me and torture me of why I have not any bruises, and… you know…" Knuckles said feeling left out and kinda jealous he was going to get all the reassuring attention and not him, especially if they found out he had slugged him. He was especially more concerned that AJ would drag the truth out of him as she was like a human lie detector and could see through almost any fabricated story.

Sonic sighed as he realized that Knuckles might be right, "Alright, then let's make this…" He said as he pointed his finger at Knuckles, "I'll punch you one, and then you're punching me, alright?" He said in a reassuring voice.

Knuckles scratched the back of his head, "Hmmm… That makes sense." He said as he smirked and looked at Knuckles, "Alright, I'm all in." He then took the boxing stance, "Prepared to be blown off." He said, a proud tone in his voice.

Sonic then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he thought that he was prepared for the punch.

 ***PUNCH***

Sonic fell on the floor, with his head spinning, and the stars and birds circling around his own head, as he himself had his pupils cockeyed, his mouth opened and formed a goofy grin, and his tongue sticking out.

"Heheheheheheheeeeee..." He blurted out, before shaking his head hard, and grabbed his head by left hand as he winced in pain.

"Ouch…" He said to himself, as he then looked at Knuckles to see the hopeful look on his face.

"Helped?" He asked Sonic, wondering if the powerful punch helped him to get rid off the crush. Sonic, though, frowned at him, as he then stood up.

"Of for fuck's sake… did you really need to punch me THAT hard?" Sonic asked, unamused of Knuckles' lack of strength control. To which Knuckles frowned back.

"Oh, shut up, you sissy!" He said angrily, "You asked me to punch you, and I did exactly as you asked me to do. What's your fucking problem?"

"Did you just call me sissy?" Sonic asked threateningly, to which Knuckles deepened his frown.

"Are you deaf?" He asked, threatening as well, "You little, self-centered, sissy!"

 ***PUNCH***

Knuckles staggered back, until his back met with the wall. He had his own head spinning around like Superman around the earth in the 1978 movie, but when he recovered his vision and glanced shockingly at Sonic, he saw nothing but a death glare on the face of blue haired boy. Knuckles, however, glared at him back and spit some blood from his mouth, and then he shouted.

"AAAAAA!"

He then rushed at Sonic with his giant fists, and attempted to make a strike, but Sonic dodged it, and rolled over the floor, as he performed a sweep kick, thus dropping Knuckles on the floor. Knuckles' back met with a ground hard as he winced in pain, but managed to ignore it, as he then looked at Sonic and grabbed his legs as he swayed them hard, thus making Sonic learning what the proverb "The ground moved off my legs" means.

Sonic appeared on the floor as well, and soon, Knuckles jumped on the top of him, and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. He performed three strong punches across Sonic's face, and attempted to make fourth, but Sonic grabbed his arm, and used his leg to shake Knuckles off himself. Knuckles fell on the ground again, and Sonic used it as a moment as he jumped on the top of him, and performed five punches across Knuckles' face, and in an attempt of making the sixth one, Knuckles caught it, and grabbed Sonic's collar.

They rolled over the toilet room's floor, angry and enraged at one another, all the time swearing, and performed punches at one another.

Meanwhile, in the lockers corridor.

The gang, consisting the members of Silver, Tails, Sunset, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and AJ, had their unremarkable conversation. The guys already informed Twilight about Sonic's plan, and she instantly declared that it sucks hard, and even maybe… swallows.

"So he said what he meant, right?" Twilight asked sarcastically, as she had her arms crossed over her breasts. Everybody else performed a silent sigh, and nodded at her in unison.

"Oh, yeah." Dash answered; "Though, nobody likes the perspective of throwing out asses into the oblivion."

"Well, I wouldn't mind such thing, if we were the Delta Squad, or… like the Defenders…. like on Netflix…" Applejack commented, as she then took off her stetson hat, "But let's face with it. We're just a bunch of school kids, who are lucky to even know how to fight." She finished her obvious conclusion as she used her hat as a fan. Silver looked skeptically at her and lifted up one of his eyebrows as he leaned against the locker by the right hand.

"Sonic thinks otherwise." He said, a monotony in his voice, to which Twilight pfft, and waved her hands at him.

"Pfft… That's what you expect from a guy like Sonic." She said as she giggled a bit, "Don't get me wrong, though. He's at the edge, and his mind needs to be cleared before he could come up to any kind of rational plan."

Tails then chimed in, skeptical as always, "Twilight, remind me at least one time when Sonic came up with rational plan?" He asked as he gave her a smirk of skepticism. Twilight chuckled again and nodded at him in agreement.

"Well, yes." She noted, "Strategy is not the best of his qualities."

"To say the least… hmph…" Rarity commented on Twilight's conclusion, as she then decided to change the topic and looked curiously at Twilight, "And what about your time with Shadow?"

Pinkie Pie then formed a wide grin, "Oh, yes… yes yes yes yes… yes…" She agreed with Rarity; "Did you inform him about his family's activities?"

Twilight, however, sighed in disappointment, "I am not, unfortunately." She answered, "We had too little time for me to tell him about it."

"To tell me about what?" Shadow's voice sounded on everyone's right, as they all widened their eyes in surprise and looked towards the source of the voice, to see him making his slow but confident pace towards their location near the locker. They obviously did not expect to see him, seemingly wanting to hang out with them, however, they decided to say hi at least.

"Shadow?" Silver, Tails, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Dash, and AJ said in unison. Sunset and Twilight were less surprised, as they remembered him saying "see ya later" when they last talked about forty minutes ago at lunch.

"Where have you been so long?" Twilight asked, surprised that she did not see him reuniting with her for so long.

"I thought I told you that I need to use the restroom." Shadow answered as he then walked over to Silver and looked at him, doing his trademark scowl; "Can you please make one step to the right?" He asked, sounding calmly, "You're leaning against my locker." He said as cordially as he could.

Silver, however, didn't plan of doing what Shadow said at first, "I don't see your name on it." He said, a neutral tone in his voice, to which Shadow left nothing to do but narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Silver then widened his eyes.

"What?" He asked, not knowing of why Shadow was looking at him like that. Shadow just motiened him to turn around, and Silver turned around over his left shoulder and looked at the locker's door, but only to see the name "Shadow Kintobor" on the door's plate. He then looked questioningly at Shadow and saw an unamused expression on his face. Silver then held his hands up in a fake defensive manner and made two steps on the right, as he stood next to Rarity. Shadow then made a confident nod and approached his locker.

"Thank you very much." He said a dark sarcasm in his voice, as he then opened the door to his locker and hid his books inside. Just as he was about to close the locker's door, he felt his phone vibrating in his jeans pockets. He then pulled the phone out, and sighed deeply when he noticed the message from Jet. However, he also felt that someone's eyes were staring at him and that's what he did not like. Glancing on his right, he spotted seven pairs of eyes preeing curiously at him as if trying to read the thoughts in his head, and making him scowling at them.

"What?" He asked, unamused. Rarity then lifted up her eyebrow and crossed her arms around her large breasts.

"Shadow, darling, we did not say anything." She said, her trademark ladylike manner.

Shadow did an eyebrow trick, "But you have something on your mind, if you're giving me a look like that, don't you?" He asked in an uncomfortable manner; "If you want to ask me something, then just do it. I don't have much time."

Tails then stepped in, and looked at Shadow, his trademark skeptical look on his face, "Shadow, you're never have much time." He said, drawing Shadow's attention.

"Miles, do not pretend that you're not aware of my situation." He commented on Tails' note.

Tails then lifted both of his eyebrows up, "No, I mean… before." He said, scratching the back of his head, "Before what happened to your family... no offense." Tails said as delicately as he could without unintentionally aggravating a touchy subject.

"Oh, that." Shadow said, still sarcastic, "And what about that?" He said, as he then closed the door to his locker.

Rarity then spoke in as she made one step closer towards Shadow, "We always wondered of your lifestyle, darling." She said, her trademark ladylike manner, "Before that tragedy of yours, you rarely spoke to anyone of us, or anyone from school." She then made her eyes wide, "All we wanted to know is why the boyfriend of one of our best friends always refused to join our company when he had a chance?"

Shadow then narrowed his eyes and leaned against his locker, "That's because I have my own life and my own friends company with whom I like to hang out, and none of you are in my list." He answered her question, "If you are Sunset's best friends, that doesn't mean that we're supposed to be friends, too." He then did an eyebrow trick, "I did not know you're interested in my lifestyle, Rarity. And even if I knew you are… *huff*... I wouldn't tell you anyways, because guess what…" He then smirked, "It's none of your business."

Rarity's eyes went furrowed, when he said that, though, not only she felt herself uncomfortable. Her boyfriend, did not like the tone used by Shadow, while he talked to his girl, so he frowned at him, and made three steps forward as he stopped a few inches away from him.

"Shadow, you may be in any kind of situation you want, but that's not give you a right to speak with my girlfriend in a tone like that…" Silver said, a warning tone in her voice, which brought a smirk on Rarity's face, "Not in my presence, not ever!" Silver finished his remark as he then pointed a finger at Shadow.

However, the black and red haired boy did not scare of Silver's warnings so he then put his left hand on the top of Silver's hand, and lowered it slightly, much for Silver's shock.

"Silver, did your mother ever told you to never point your fingers on the people?" Shadow asked Silver contemptuously, to which the later became angry, and bares his teeth as he glared at Shadow. Twilight, meanwhile, snorted a bit, and used her hands to cover her mouth as she tried to contain her own laughter.

"Why you…" Silver, however did not finish his remark, because Rarity wrapped her arms around his chest, and snuggled at him from behind, thus soothing his anger down. Silver looked into Rarity's eyes, puzzled, but only to see her lovely confident smile.

"Silvy boy, please, don't be angry…" She said lovingly, "Let me cope with this. You don't need to constantly pick fights with everyone to defend my honor, I'll get an attack dog for that, when I feel the need to do so, so settle down that's not the true etiquette of a gentleman." Silver wanted to argue with her, but he decided to give it a shot, so he then smiled and gave her a nod as he made one step back, to give his way to Rarity. Meanwhile, the fashionista gave a dirty look at Shadow and started her conversation. Shadow, however, was still smirking, and being on courage, so at first you could tell that it was impossible to say who will win this fight.

"Shadow, darling, while I admire your attempts to protect your personal life, that sounded very rude." Rarity said confidently, however, Shadow only made a look of indifference on his face and pulled out his phone.

"That was a joke." He said, sarcastic again, "Do you not know how to take a joke?" He also added, an unsympathetic tone in his voice. Rarity learned that the trick which usually works with the boys, might not work with Shadow, so she then frowned at him and bared her teeth.

"Shadow!" She groaned. Seeing Rarity's face, Twilight performed another snort, as she started chucking quietly, by finding some fun in Rarity's attempt of reasoning Shadow, and lecturing him. She then made a few breaths in/out, and took her hands away from her mouth and looked at Shadow, a smile on her face.

"Shadow, be nice to her, please." She said, "She did not say anything bad to you."

Shadow did THAT eyebrow trick again, "She didn't, but I am not her boyfriend who has to be nice to her." Shadow noted, making Twilight chuckling awkwardly, as the girl then hid her mouth behind her hands, while Shadow looked at Rarity before continuing, "That gorgeous girl deserves something different from me, and everybody knows that she got it. Are you, Rarity?" He asked Rarity, making the fashionista girl feeling awkward and intrigued with both, his compliment and his question.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a little blushing.

Shadow looked at his phone screen, "More like… WHO I mean." He answered, to which the rest of the group lost their ground and started the slight laughter. Even Silver couldn't help his smirk to curve across his lips, though, he honestly tried his best to hold it back. Hell, even Rarity covered her mouth, as she learned what he means.

"Shadow…" She spoke as she attempted to held back her laughter, "You shouldn't talk to girls like that." She said, to which Shadow sighed deeply and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh, please…" He spoke a sarcastic tone in his voice, "It's impossible to find the strength to date all the girls just to talk to them in the way they want their boyfriends to talk to them." He made a sardonic note, making everyone laughing as they ceased to resist those comments. Sunset performed a quiet and ironical laughter at the behavior of her ex, and, though, she might not like his tone, she knew his nature perfectly. Twilight then ceased to laugh, and looked around all of her friends. Seeing them laughing at Shadow's satirical joke, she looked at him with a smile and gave him a thumb up. Shadow answered her gesture with a wink, and looked down at his phone again. However, when he accidentally lifted up his eyes they instantly went wide in shock and misunderstanding of the picture his eyes met with.

He spotted two of his schoolmates walking towards the rest of the group, both beaten and bruised, both had unamused looks on their faces, and used one another to lean on prevent the other from falling, like they were each other's crutch. Shadow's eyes performed a blink, as he then hid the phone back into his jacket's pocket. His eyes fixed on the limping duo, as he didn't know what happened exactly.

MEanwhile, AJ ceased to laugh and looked at Shadow again. Seeing him looking curiously somewhere on the left, she looked there… but only to gasp in a pure horror and worry at the picture of Sonic and Knuckles beaten. She instantly rushed towards them.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed, making everyone silent. Glancing at her, they all saw her running towards the beaten duo. Sunset gasped in worry, seeing the state the boys were in, so she then rushed after AJ to help them both. The rest of the group ran after Sunset.

Meanwhile, two UFC fighters continued on their way towards the others, on the way, discussing their legend they came up with to explain the conditions of both of their current state of being.

"Alright, let's repeat this again…" Knuckles said quietly, as he clearly saw AJ getting closer and closer. Sonic nodded, noticing Sunset's movements.

"Two punks bursted into our room and wanted to shit into the mouth of both us, but we fought them both back and kicked them out." He said quietly as he looked at Knuckles, "You'll think they'll believe it?" He asked, thinking that this idea wouldn't work. Knuckles remained silent at first, his eyes still fixed on AJ, but then he looked at Sonic and spoke in.

"Nope, but it's worth a shot." He said as he then looked forward; "What happened in the toilet… that's never happened, alright?"

"I completely, one hundred percent, agree." Sonic quietly answered, as the girls closed the gap between the boys and them. Applejack quickly put her hands on Knuckles' cheeks and observed his wounds. Her eyebrows curbed into a sad manner, when she saw all the hematomas and bruises all across his face, as she then looked into his purple eyes, as her own eyes nearly brought some tears.

"Oh my gosh… who did this to you…" She asked as she then frowned, "Tell me the name, and I'll make them regret for what they did!" She said confidently, though, a little tremble in her voice. Meanwhile, the rest of the group appeared standing next to the duo, and observed them.

"Jeez… guys, you both look like you insulted Vincent D'onofrio's Kingpin right in his face, and somehow lived to tell the tale." Tails commented on their looks, while Sunset wanted over at Sonic and started doing procedures, familiar to AJ's, much for Sonic's surprise as his cheeks began to heat up as her soft hands cuirasses his sore face.

"What happened?" Sunset asked, worried as well as she looked first at Sonic, and then she looked at Knuckles. The boys became a bit nervous as they thought that now their idea might not work, and then they looked at their friends. Knuckles then cleared the throat.

"Well…" He started, "We were in the toilet room and were talking about… ehhhh…"

"Batman!" Sonic continued for Knuckles, a goofy grin on his face. Knuckles nodded as his lips curved into a grin, similar to Sonic's.

"Yeah." Knuckles continued, "And while we talked about…"

"Batman?" Sonic added.

"Those two faggots bursted into the toilet and wanted to…" Knuckles said as he then fell silent, and scratched the back of his head, as he forget what's next. He glanced hopefully at Sonic, thinking that he can come up with new words.

"What did he say again?" He asked, trying to avoid the nervousness in his voice, but Sonic was as confused as Knuckles, because everything went not according to their plan, and only now, he realized how sucks he is in making plans.

"Ummm… DC Sucks, MC Rocks?" He said, as he grinned nervously, "I don't remember what it was exactly, since they used my head instead of punching bag… hehehe… and I managed to forget some moments of the fight, but…" He then smirked proudly, and looked into the eyes of Sunset Shimmer, making her confused, "We fought them both back and kicked their asses." He then cringed as he felt some pain, "Ouch…" HE moaned a high pitch voice. Sunset shook her head and put her arms around his neck to give him comfort. As Sonic's eyes widened and his heart began to quicken as he got a whiff of her sweet fragrance.

AJ, seeing this, shook her head, and looked regretfully at her boyfriend, as she then brought him into a girlfriend's hug and rested her head on his left shoulder, which Knuckles accepted gladly, and closed his eyes. Seeing these two embraces, the rest of the group appeared shocked and surprised when they saw AJ warmly wraps her arms around Knux, and seeing her like that brought a lot of surprise for them all.

Rainbow Dash then lifted her eyebrow up and put both hands on her belt, "Never thought AJ was capable of being so sentimental." She commented on that, making everyone nods. RD then looked at Sonic and sighed deeply upon seeing him like that, though, that wasn't the first time when she saw him beaten. She then approached him and Sunset.

Seeing RD's movements, Fluttershy looked at Miles and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, and she was successful with that. Tails looked at her curiously as he thought that she wanted to say something important.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to help Sonic?" Fluttershy asked, hoping to bring them two together in peace. Miles, however, sighed at this skeptically, and narrowed his eyes deeply.

"I see no reasons for it… I mean, Sunset and Rainbow will handle the situation." He answered with a sarcastic comment, though, Fluttershy insisted by making her face look more worried and adorable.

"Miles, he's your friend." She said, her trademark note of worry in her voice, "You gotta give him a hand…" She then bit her lower lip, "I mean… if you're… well…"

Tails sighed deeply, seeing her sufferings, but decided to do what she asked, "I'm not okay with it, but if you asked me, then I'll do it, alright?" He commented quietly, as he then looked at Sonic and approached him. Fluttershy gasped quietly at his sentence, and felt her heart racing at this. She did not know if it was a happiness, or something else, but his agreement with her thoughts brought a smile on her face. She then looked at Rarity and gave her a thumb up, making Rarity giggling quietly.

Shadow was the only one who remained silent all the time, because he seemed tried to understand of what the hell was going on in here. He heard them two having a conversation about girls… about Sunset… Shadow then frowned deeply, when he seemed to deduce what actually brought the fight between those two. Sunset Shimmer. Obviously he didn't buy their lie. He then silently approached Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sunset broke the hug with Sonic and smiled dirtily at him as she shook her head silently. Sonic smirked awkwardly at this and scratch the back of his head, since he's long since learned that when the girl gave him a look like that, it means that she's disapproving his actions.

"I know what you're going to say, but…" He said as he then gave a mockingly pleading look, "Please, don't say it." He said as he put his hands up in mock prayer sort of fashion to sell the light hearted humor of the moment.

Sunset chuckled a bit at his behavior, so she then put her finger to his left eye, and tried to observe the bruise, however, Sonic then performed a small moan of pain.

"Ouch…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at this and shook her head silently as she then gave a look of disapproval at Sonic.

Sunset then cringed a bit and hid her hands behind her back, "Sorry, Sonic." She said apologetically. Tails, meanwhile, approached to Sonic, and formed a serious look on his face, as he then put his hands on Sonic's cheeks, and checked on his black eyes around his eyes.

"Let me see." He said being focused, to which Sonic moaned again.

"Ah… ah ah ah… Tails, be careful." He said, as he gave an unamused look at Tails.

Tails then frowned, "Oh, don't be such a baby, Sonic." He said sarcastically, to which Sonic narrowed his eyes. The blonde boy then finished with his observation, and gave an impressed look to his, seemingly, best friend.

"I'm going to be straightforward here…" He spoke, sounding surprised, "I am impressed that you managed to remain conscious after a beating like that. It seems that you've been hit by a baseball bat if not worse." Tails said upon inspecting the severity of the bruises, them looking like they were hit with a very hard blunt object.

Meanwhile, Shadow stopped next to Miles and Fluttershy, as he then crossed his arms around his chest, while having an annoyed look on his face.

Sonic smirked proudly at this, "It couldn't be otherwise, Tails." He said, a proud tone in his voice.

Shadow then shook his head and looked at Tails, "He needs medical help?" He asked, to which Miles glanced at him.

"Of course he needs, though…" Tails spoke, scratching the back of his head, "Those wounds he has… these are not that severe from what I tell, but I think he needs a doctor."

Shadow then nodded and approached Sonic, "Then let's not waste any time." He commented, as he then grabbed Sonic around the shoulders, and threw Sonic's arm over his own shoulders. Sonic became shocked witnessing this, so as Sunset, Rainbow, Miles, Silver and Rarity, while Fluttershy just shrugged, thinking that this was not normal for Shadow. Shadow, meanwhile, walked with Sonic on his shoulders towards the medicine cabinet.

Sonic, meanwhile, finally recovered his mind after he received Shadow's 'help', "Shadow, I can walk on my own." He said a bit sarcastically, "I am not in need of any help… *frowns*... Especially from you." He said not believing in Shadow's sudden friendly intentions.

Shadow, however, smirked and glanced at him, a devilish grin on his face, "Don't be so shy in receiving some help from me, Sonic." He said, in a dark and evil tone as he said; "You got a crush…" Sonic's face twisted in shock after Shadow spoke in a cipher, while the black and red haired boy continued, "That crush is heavy, and Miles couldn't cope with it… especially next to the Sun which is going down." He finished the code phrase, thus letting Sonic's know that he had heard everything in the restroom between him and Knuckles.

Sonic formed a scared look on his face as he knew that Shadow may tell everyone about Sonic's feelings for Sunset, which he still wants to keep it a secret. He remembered too well about Shadow's nature, and he knew that now Shadow has all the jokers in his hands, so Sonic felt totally disarmed before him. He then made a deep gulp, and formed a goofy grin on his face.

"Did you hear everything?" He asked in a whisper, hoping that no one will hear him speaking.

Shadow ceased smirking and gave an annoyed look; "Every… single… word!" He answered darkly, "And whatever you think of me, you and I will have a talk right after the detention! And you will not get away with it, otherwise… your friends will learn your biggest secret." He said as he adjusted his arm around Sonic's shoulders.

The rest of the group continued on staring at the two by being completely shocked and surprised by Shadow's sudden act of nobility, however, they couldn't find any proper words, to describe this unusual display of character, and just decided to followed them. Meanwhile, Miles glanced at Knuckles and sighed upon seeing him still in AJ's arms. He then decided to at least help him, as he thought that his injuries were greater than Sonic's.

AJ then finished their hug and looked sadly into Knuckles' eyes, but seeing him smiling at her, she sighed and put her left hand on his cheek and started caressing him gently.

"AJ, let me help here." Miles announced softly, prompting them both to glance at him. Tails stood on Knuckles' right and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as he then walked him towards the medicine room. Though, he felt that Knuckles was way too heavy, so her then glanced at Silver and called back for him.

"Hey, Silvinho." He called out to his friend. Silver instantly got the message and walked over to the two.

"Yeah… sure." He said as he picked Knuckles' right side, and helped Tails to walk their friend to the doctor, "Here we go. Hold on, Knuxie… It won't take long." Silver said.

Knuckles sighed in annoyance, "You know, guys?" He spoke, irritated tone in his voice, "My legs are fine and I can walk on my two easily."

AJ, however, frowned, and told him to chill out; "Knuckles, do not refuse the help, when you need it." She said a bit sternly, but still heavily concerned, as she then looked thankfully at Silver and Tails, "Thank you boys." She thanked them both as she then stopped, but kept staring at the three, still worried for her dearest boyfriend's health. Meanwhile, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Sunset, and Twilight stood behind her. They all were smiling at her warmly, and AJ felt than, however, she was still sad, than they learned about her and Knuckles.

"Girls, please don't say anything of what you just saw." She said a bit sadly, "I love him and I am proud of it, whatever you might think."

Rarity then put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an understanding smile, "Oh, Applejack, darling." She said softly, "We knew… and for a long time already."

AJ gasped, and glanced at her, "WHAT?" She shouted, as she looked at Dash, "HOW?"

Rainbow shrugged and looked at Pinkie, "Ask Pinkie." She said, to which Pinkie smiled innocently and looked at AJ.

"I'm sorry, Applejack." She said, "I saw you two making out in the forest and you both looked so adorable that I… I informed the others the next day."

AJ sighed deeply, "Oh, boy…" She moaned, displeased, "Girls… just… leave it for me and him, alright? No need to discuss it and stuff."

"We promise." Sunset said as the girls then followed the boys towards the medicine cabinet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding...**

 **Here we're back again, with another chapter of Sonic and Equestria Girls, though... I think we need the new name for the story, because guess what... The story is actully not only Sonic's story.**

 **Anyways, guys, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Several hours later, somewhere in the city.**

Manic, disguised as a blonde man, was making his way through the city business centre as he was in the car. He was making his way through the traffic jam, by being tired and annoyed by a huge amount of cars on the city streets. People were going back to their houses. It's been a hard day's night. Seeing, that the car before him made its movement, Manic pushed the gas pedal, and slowly drove towards the city borders.

 **Meanwhile, near the school's main entrance.**

When the detention was over, the sun was already down and replaced by a moon. The gang members were already out and approached to their respective cars. Even Shadow was here, though he tried to stay away from the main party, and kept his eyes on Sonic, whose left cheek had some bandages, and he had some blue on his face, due to the bruises. Knuckles had the same state, though, now practically in the arms of AJ, who was keeping him close to her for obvious reasons. Sonic had some friendly chat with Sunset, sometimes occasionally throwing his eyes towards Shadow, as he knew that he's going to have a tough conversation, though, he hoped that Shadow is smart enough to not arrange a fight with him right outside the school and in front of everyone. Especially since he was in no shape to fight Shadow after the one he had with Knuckles.

Just as they reached the parking lot, Miles turned off the car alarm and it clicked a bit. Knuckles and AJ decided to walk back home on their two, so they then said their goodbye for the rest of the company, and walked down the road. Pinkie and Dash, departed shortly after them, so there were only Tails, Silver, Rarity, and Fluttershy, as the passengers of that very car.

Glancing there, Sonic sighed deeply in weariness, as he then glanced at the place where Shadow was. He saw him sitting on his own bike's seat, and giving him his trademark scowl. Sonic's eyebrows went furrowed at the sight. He then smirked again, and glanced at Sunset, as he then put a hand on her shoulder, making her to look at him.

"Hey, Sunny Bunny." He spoke in a friendly manner, "I need to do one thing before coming back home, so… I'm afraid, that you have to use Tails as your chauffeur tonight."

Sunset gave a look of suspicion, "Something's wrong, Sonic?" She asked, however, Sonic was only about to widen his smirk, and then he threw his arms up.

"Meh, nothing much." He said, "I want to buy some pills suggested by a doctor, and…" He then narrowed his eyes, "I want to save some pride for myself, since I'm not eager to see the girls petting me like a teddy bear, just because I feel my balls hurts."

Sunset gave him a dirty smile, when Sonic said a vulgar joke, however, her smile then was replaced by a frown as she then glanced at Shadow. Seeing him reading something on the phone, she suspected that Sonic stays because of Shadow.

"Alright, guys." She and Sonic suddenly heard Twilight's voice, making the two to look at her and see her friendly smile as she was heading towards Shadow, "See you all tomorrow." Twilight said as she headed towards HD bike and its owner. That made the two surprised, however, they couldn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Twilight was almost jumping as she approached the bike of her newly formed friend. She giggled.

"Hehehe… Shadow, what you said was…" She spoke as she was now next to him and smirking at him, "Rude… but so damn funny…" She giggled again, "I never knew that you're capable of making the jokes like this particular one…"

Shadow shrugged at her, "I thought that it'd be the best way to stop them from asking too many questions, and changing their mind." He answered, as if making it like it's not a big deal.

Twilight chuckled again, "Alright, I'm ready, you mister Harley Davidson." She said playfully.

Shadow sighed deeply, "Accept my apology, but… I am not going to take you home tonight." He said, somehow regretting that he's not about to give her a ride, "I need to ask Sonic about one thing."

Twilight was surprised at this and ceased to smile, "What kind of thing, Shadow?" She asked, somehow suspiciously, "I hope it will be in a good way?"

Shadow gave her dat smirk, "Of course." He said, "I'll just ask Sonic if he knows a mechanic who will help me to fix my bike." He said blatantly to sell the facade.

Twilight went wide-eyed, "Your bike has some malfunctions?" She asked surprised. Shadow shrugged in response, still making a look as if it means nothing.

"I just want to be sure." He said indifferently. Twilight hmm'd in response, still having some suspicions about Shadow's intentions towards Sonic, however, she then thought that there's no big deal indeed, so she then smiled at him.

"Alright." She said friendly, "See ya tomorrow then?"

"Sure." Shadow answered, still smirking at her as he then winked. Twilight giggled at this, and then she turned away, and approached Sunset. Just as she was near, she took Sunset by the hand, and walked her towards Tails' car, to which the beacon haired schoolgirl's eyes became wide in surprise.

"Twilight?" She asked, puzzled.

"Come on, Sunset." Twilight said calmly, and smiling at her friend, "We might late at our transport if we will not hurry." She then smiled at Sonic, "Bye, Sonic." She said as she then turned away, as she and Sunset approached Tails' Mercedes. Sonic formed a puzzled look on his face, as he then waved at the girls.

"Bye, Twilight. Bye, Sunset." He said simply. Seeing Twilight and Sunset packed into the car and saw Sunset's apologetic look shoots through the car's window, however, very soon the car drove off towards the unknown direction. After they left, the parking lot had only two person standing on it, that is, Sonic and his schoolmate, who has no empathy for him, or anybody else. Glancing at Shadow, Sonic saw him sitting on his own bike and shooting a serious look. He knew what Shadow wanted to talk about, but he didn't know how tough the conversation is going to be, so he then frowned back and approached the position of black and red haired boy.

Just as the gap between the two ceased to exist, Sonic stopped and put his hands on his belt as he said in an annoyed manner.

"So what….You want to laugh at me, don't you….. for feeling so vulnerable over a girl and your going berate me for picking at your left overs, or accusing me of having no class for springing on an opportunity so fresh off your recent break up?" He asked, no signs of enthusiasm in his voice considering Shadow had to blackmail him to get him to talk to him, instead of just having a civil man to man talk.

Shadow then sighed, "I see no reasons of why I should." He said, as he donned a look of complete indifference of what he or his ex were doing with one another. As he continued to say; "Though it's a bit surprising to me that she'd want to fill the vacant spot that I once occupied for her so…. quickly…. much less then it'd be you she would choose you, to spend the majority of her time with?" He said with clear look of displeasure on his face, as he wasn't thrilled about this either. As Sonic donned a look of wide eyed disbelief.

"Whaa…. wait what? So your not jaded at all that you've clearly heard that Sunset has been hanging out with me and, don't even care about my possible emerging feelings about her, despite your extremely traumatic break up on the very same day you lost Gerald and Maria? Damn I knew you could be cold sometimes, but to feel so…. disowned after what that must of felt like, losing everything that mattered? Are you even human? You must have some real hate on for Sunset if you feel that cold about her very existence?" Sonic said not actually believing someone would not feel any feelings of longing for what he had lost…. despite how futile the feeling was sometimes.

Shadow then closed his eyes as he looked down and said in an annoyed kind of manner, "Sonic, do not pretend to be a stupid idiot, who can't see what the situation was like!" He said with a slight growl, "I'm seriously done with repeating the same thing over and over again. This annoys me a lot!" He said as he was done having to go over this again.

Sonic then flinched a bit as he was taken aback by his response, he felt perplexed as well as annoyed and offended that he was giving his typical cold and hostile response with whoever annoyed him at the given moment. As he then gave his own response back.

"Look dude, I get it, it's a touchy subject and I get it, what I can't comprehend is your complete disregard for not letting people be close to you, or letting them in, if anything regarding to your situation, you need support from more friends, not alienating yourself from people. Sunset was balling her eyes out for you and even nearly got raped trying to make amends to you, don't you see that she still cares about you, and doesn't want to leave you alone in such a terrible time?" Sonic said, not wanting to start the conflict, however, his statement made Shadow surprised. The black and red haired boy then stood up from his bike, his eyebrow lifted up, and walked closer to Sonic.

"Raped by who?" He asked slowly, and in a slightly demanded manner, "When did this happened?" He asked genuinely curious and…. somewhat concerned of when this took place.

Sonic raised both of his hands up, "Easy there, man." He said, in a seemingly friendly manner, "Manic and I already took care of them." He said as he was somewhat convinced that they had heard the last of them.

Shadow, however, formed a deep frown on his face, "Sonic, if you will not tell me who it was and when did this happened, I'll inform every single ear in this school about your pussy attitude towards a random girl, and your reputation as a school's main alpha male will be shattered… forever!" Shadow said, now frankly angered.

Sonic then formed a look of disbelief, "You really need to blackmail someone just to get them to talk to you one on one, seriously? Ever thought of just having a civil chat with someone, no strings attached?" He asked in a slightly teasing manner. Shadow, however, already had an answer.

"You're leaving me no choice!" He answered, baring his teeth, "Speak! Now!" He yelled in a demanding voice, not wanting to waste any time.

Sonic, however, hmm'd in response, "Hmmm, let me think… Last Thursday. Eastside district! A group of street thugs, to dark to tell you which, as there is a lot of them in this city!" He said as he then smirked, "Why? You want to avenge them for attacking your dearest girl… oh, wait… she's not your girl anymore, so why should you care…" He said, making Shadow even more angry, "Or… you want her back after the conversation you had in the cafetorium, and now thinking that avenging these thugs can give her back to you?" He said as he was clearly curious about Shadow's intentions and regards on the matter.

Shadow lost his temper, and then he grabbed Sonic by the collar with his left hand and picker him up slightly. Sonic, though, was capable to resist Shadow's strength, however, after a small sparring match with Knuckles he still wasn't recovered enough. He then grabbed Shadow's hand and made an attempt to get free from Shadow's grip.

"Hey, let me go!" He said, to which Shadow formed a devilish grin.

"As you wish." He said darkly and viciously let go off Sonic's collar, making the latest collapse on his ass. Sonic then looked angrily at Shadow as he stood up and walked closer.

"Goosh… can you keep your strengths under limitation?" He asked a bit sarcastically, though, he knew that he himself forced Shadow to act roughly. Shadow, though, just pointed his finger at Sonic.

"You're an idiot, if you think that just because she was smiling at me it means that I want to get her back!" Shadow answered with a growl, much for Sonic's surprise, "What's done is done. She crossed the line and there's no way back for her." he then humphed and crossed his arms in the chest, "If you want her beside you, then just go after her right now, and tell her everything you feel." He then turned away as he walked back to his bike, "Stop acting like a geek! We all know that's not you!" Shadow growled.

Sonic blinked his eyes as he then followed Shadow, "Hold on! Hold on… How am I supposed to believe you, that you don't want to get that magical gorgeous girl back?" He asked, as he then stopped next to Shadow, who was now sitting on his bike and preparing to leave, "I mean… it's Sunset for you." He asked trying to stress to him the very girl they were conversing about.

Hearing the comment, made Shadow's ears twisting in shock. He couldn't believe that Sonic Maurice Hedgings, one of the main players in the CHS, actually crushed THAT hard on someone he barely knew. Making his face twisted in the same very shock, he glanced at Sonic and shook his head slowly.

"Are you sure, you're not a clone?" He asked, his voice was slow and low.

Sonic put his hands on the waist, "What do you mean by that?" He said, absolutely displeased at his insinuation.

"You're just said that Sunset Shimmer is… magical?" Shadow said, as his voice still sounded staggered, "Sunset's… magical…" Shadow's eyes then went narrowed extremely hard, "What? What kind of blow you received to the head, for coming up with a conclusion like that?" He asked, as he had more and more doubts about Sonic's mental health.

Sonic blinked his eyes twice, before he frowned and walked closer to Shadow. Just as he closed the gap between them two, he pointed his finger at his school mate, and spoke again.

"Oh, you're hating her THAT hard, that you refuse to acknowledge her beauty and her adorable attitude?" He asked with a hint, to which Shadow made a dirty smirk.

"Sonic, her breasts appeared naked in my hands very often, not speaking of her pu…" He said, a teasing tone in his voice, much for Sonic's cringe.

"Aaaahhhh... Shut up!" He said, as he turned away, and started circling around Shadow's bike, "Sweet gigantic balls of Odin… Now I can't think of anything but that image… oh gosh… That image is now stuck in my head." He said as he was trying to keep his thoughts pure and not think of the golden Sun Setting goddesses bare naked beauty.

Shadow was now smirking, "If you want, I still have some photos of Sunset being clothless." Shadow said, teasing Sonic, to which the latest cringed even harder.

"Shadow, I thought that Tails is pure Evil, but you… you worse than evil… you… you… M Night Shyamalan!" Sonic growled at Shadow, making him laughing. The black and red haired boy, then ceased to laugh, and glanced at his blue haired school mate, still smirking. Now he knew exactly what Sonic is behind the mask he's showing before everyone's eyes. Though, he thought that it used to be his real face, however, it's not anymore. He then used his elbows to lean against his handles and spoke again.

"My oh my…" He moaned as his voice now sounded victoriously, "I can't believe that I am actually talking with a boy who used to be the leader of the school's top 10 hottest guys... *shakes his head*..."

Sonic became surprised by this, "How did you know about this?" He asked, "Where did you get this information from?"

"Sunset was one of those who made those top 10 lists." Shadow confidently answered his question.

To learn this fun fact made Sonic a bit proud as his face began to redden slightly, as he then smirked at Shadow, "Why? You're jealous, because I was there and you're not?" He asked, trying to tease Shadow back, but the black and red haired biker already knew what to say in response.

"I was, but Sunset was crossing my name out every time I was getting there." He said simply, as he then shrugged, "She could be extremely jealous sometimes. That's the small but a very important detail you should remember when you'll date her." Shadow said wanting to clarify on her personality defects.

Sonic frowned again, "Hey, get off." He said, displeased again, "Being a matchmaker does not fit your nature, Shadow Julian Kintobor."

"Oh come on, do not lie to yourself." Shadow said, smirking, "I need to get rid of her naked photos anyways." He then sighed and ceased to smirk. Shadow turned serious again, as he tried to make a dot in this conversation.

"You're thinking that she's magical, but you should remember one thing… she's not." He started his lecture, "As long as your attitude towards Sunset does not change, you won't make any kind of progress… *sigh*... That's just an image of her in your mind came up with, when you developed these heavy feelings. You're thinking that she's a special one, and you will never find another lady like here, but… you're wrong." Shadow said as he looked down in a wise sage like fashion.

Sonic made a questioning look on his face, "What… I… *sigh*... maybe you're right." He said as he turned away and started circling again, this time slowly, and relaxed, "Maybe I got crushed way too hard. I can't help but thinking of her all the time, and my mind has become my worst enemy just recently… But… I can't help myself with either." He then glanced at Shadow, "What did you feel when you started dating her? You were in my place, weren't you?" Sonic said as he looked pleadingly at Shadow for some advice.

Shadow shrugged, "I can't say that my situation was similar to yours, and… I can't remember myself being a pussy." He said, to which Sonic made an acidly annoyed look on his face, while Shadow moved on, "Truth be told, I started dating Sunset just because I wanted to have a girl around me… I kinda missed this feeling when I moved to CHS. At the very beginning at least. But after some time, I really developed stronger feelings for her. It helped us to stay together for like… nine months… I can't believe that we were together for so long." He glanced at Sonic again.

"However, at the same time, I was never deifying her despite being her boyfriend." He concluded, making Sonic doubtful for his feelings now.

"Maybe I should check my feelings first, and to see if these are true or not?" He asked himself, but then he shot a smirk at Shadow, and spread his arms to the sides, "Oh, what the hell? How I'll know if I won't try?"

Shadow shook his head, "Whatever you're going to do, just try being true to yourself." HE said as he frowned, "No need those pussy melodrama dialogues like from those Twilight movies. It makes you look pathetic." Shadow said as he furrowed his glare.

Sonic chuckled at this, "Alright…" He said jokingly, before forming a smirk of surprise on his face, "Hey, I didn't know, you're so smart when it comes to the ladies. I guess you had a lot of them in the past?" He said as he had naughty teasing smile on his face as he flexed his eyebrows suggestively in a cocky manner.

Shadow shook his head, still glaring, "That's none of your business." He answered as he then pulled out the keys and prepared to leave. Sonic, though, wasn't ready to give up here.

"But you still decided to share your experience with me. I was wondering why? Why Shadow Kintobor himself descended down from the his high and mighty mountain to share his wisdom with a little lost soul… like me…" Sonic said, as he was pointing at himself with both hands as he said it in a mock pouty voice.

Shadow inserted the key into the starter, and glanced at Sonic, "I want her to focus her attention on you so she will finally leave me alone." He answered, and now Sonic saw what's the deal.

"Aaaaahhhh, so that's what the real reason is." He said sarcastically, as he then crossed his arms around his chest; "Cool… Nice idea of getting rid of your ex."

Shadow sighed again, "Sonic, I have my life, and she has hers." He said again, "I don't want her to invade my life just because she feels that she must do it." He then looked at Sonic again, "Look, here's your opportunity. Just go and do it." Shadow said as he turned his excelerator and began to sped off into the night as he disappeared from view.

Sonic just stood there, not believing he had that kinda talk with Shadow of all people as he then began to wonder what to do from here as he got out his cell phone wondering if he should try to call her now while the wisdom was still fresh, or wait until tomorrow to talk to her, as Sonic began to bite his finger in dread at which was the most course to follow.

If he did it now he'd be getting a faster result and not let it fester in his mind all night, but there was the risk of coming off as too needy and that he'd be barging into her when she could need the time to herself. But if he put it off he'd be making it less rushed and casual though the longer he went the less willing he'd become as doubt would have time to settle in and he'd be tormenting himself all night and not getting any rest, and he'd be a wreck the next morning. As Sonic pondered on the moment.

He then began to sigh as he then put his phone back into his pocket as he decided to wait and bide his time, even though this felt like against the grain for him, he needed time to not only to mentally prepare but also to reminisce about other past failed relationships and to sort what to avoid when it came to Sunset. As he then ventured back to his car and began to do the one thing he never thought he'd do to keep his mind off of things…. his homework.

Meanwhile, somewhere on Westopolis.

A certain aged couple, one of which was a multi colored haired woman, tall in height, dressed in the same outfit she wore when she was at school, and another was a pale blue haired man, dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes, with his jacket hanging on his elbow. They were making their way through the night streets of Westopolis business centre, with Charles had his arm around Celestia's waist, as the two were smiling at one another and having a conversation.

"That was so wonderful." Celestia noted, a playful tone in her voice, as she looked at Charles, "To be honest, I had some doubts about this place, but the food was just… mmmmm…" She licked her lips in pleasure, as she then fluttered her eyelashes. Charles chuckled a small laughter as he blushed at her unintended suggestive facial expression, as he gave her a wink, smirking proudly in response.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He said as he tightened his grip around her waist, "I used to go there for a lunch, when I was working for Acorn Ind." he said as he began to reminisce sadly about such blind optimistic times very recently.

Tia lifted down her eyebrow, "And I thought you used to date the ladies at the place like this particular one." She joked, trying to break Charles' sadness. The man turned wide-eyed at the joke made by his lady of the night, and laughed a bit at her attempt to keep their spirits at the optimistic level. He then sighed deeply before starting to speak.

"I will lie if I'll say no." He answered, with a wide grin on his face, "I was young, I was rich, I was hot for the new ideas and for the ladies… It was impossible to hold myself back." He said as thought of his younger years.

Tia rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, yes… An old excuse used by men for advocating their cheatings." She said, still being playful. Chuck, though, did not get offended, when Tia said a joke like this, as he already had an answer for this question.

"You know, Tia…" He started, "Let's not forget, that a lot of women don't mind cheating, as well." He said to clarify that the opposite sex was just as guilty as the later.

Tia giggled at his joke, as she then gave him a smile, "That true." She agreed, as she then checked on his solid muscles of his left arm, "I gotta give you a credit. You're still looking good and in good shape, considering your age." She commented as she squeezed his biceps, "You're working out a lot, I guess." She suggested, a playful tone in her voice.

Chuck couldn't held back his inner pride, "I'm flattered." He said, "And you're looking gorgeous. I'd never believe that you're forty eight, if you don't mind me saying." He said as he nudged his eyebrows up and down. Tia blushed a bit and turned away, smiling.

"Thank you." She said. The two then walked by one of the skyscaper's main entrance, and Charles suddenly stopped as he fixed his eyes on the main doors, while Celestia became puzzled by his actions. She then glanced at him.

"Charlie?" She called out, wondering of why they stopped. Chuck's face then turned sad, as he then tilted his head on the left, still watching at the doors.

"I used to live here." He said sadly, to which Tia made an understanding look and glanced upon the doors.

"You're still thinking that they might be looking for you?" She asked as she looked into his eyes, to which Chuck sighed deeply.

"I don't know… I can't be sure of anything anymore…" He said as he then smiled at her, "Truth be told, meeting you made me forget about everything thats happened in my life lately." He said as he wore an assuring smile as he turned to face Celestia.

Tia smiled at him tenderly, "Same here." She said softly, "But… you're still alive, and we spend together like… two hours now, so… maybe they forgot about you?"

Chuck sighed deeply in response, "I wish it was true… Though… I'm still alive and well, so… I hope they found themselves another important thing to do…" He said, scratching the back of his head. Tia then gave him a comforting squeeze on his left arm, before the two looked at the doors again.

"Maybe we can come in?" Tia asked, to which Chuck shook his head.

"No… I lost the keys…" He answered as the two continued on their way, "So… this Shadow kid… What does he feels now?"

Tia smiled, "Much better, thankfully." She answered, "Luna informed me that he lately become socialized and started hanging out with his schoolmates… He obviously still depressed, and it will take awhile before he returns back to normal…" Tia said as she reminisced about the lad in question.

Chuck then scratched the back of his head, "Look… you think I can help him?" He asked as the two looked into the eyes of one another, "Gerald told me a lot about his grandchildren. Maria was a charming and beautiful lady with a good character of her own… Maybe Shadow…" He said as he clearly wanted to offer his support to the troubled boy.

"He is complete opposite to her." Tia jokingly noted, "Never listen to the rules. Indisciplined. Rough, tough, and always says what he thinks, without even considering his words… but… surprisingly nice, all things considered." She said as she described the nature of Shadow Kintobor.

Chuck sighed, "I guess it will be hard to find a common language with him, but I need to try at least." He said confidently, "He's alone now, and he's in need of family and support. Otherwise, he might do something stupid… and dangerous." He said as it wasn't hard to venture a reason for him to do something very tragically regrettable.

Tia gave him a look of agreement, "Shadow is capable on that." She agreed as the two continued on their way down the street.

 **Meanwhile, at the Eastside district.**

The street thugs, already known by some members of CHS gang, were hanging out near one of the abandoned commercial buildings. The fire was burning in an old metal barrel, while the kids were listening to rap, drinking alcohol, and other things, street thugs usually do to kill time. The gang was pretty large, and had at least fifteen souls of teen aged girls and boys (Mostly boys). A few members were standing in a short distance from their friends and having small talk between each other.

"What do you mean they're gone?" One of them asked about something important.

"I checked out everywhere, dude." Another answered, "They like… vanished. They're not answering any messages, or calls, and Geoffrey's parents said that he has not appear in the house for the last week. They even called the police to find him." He said in a concern tone.

The thug sighed, "I see. If the police are involved, we should keep our mouth shut and move off our visit of the IT shop." He said with some regret, "You know what I think?" He suddenly asked, as he frowned.

His friend made a questioning look on his face, "What?" He asked, wondering what he wants to say.

"I think that these four are simply fucked up and caught by the police." The thug concluded, "I know Geoffrey and Rickey too well to think that they'll tell the cops about us, but… we just need to be careful for now." He finished as they then walked over to the rest of the gang.

That's when they heard a loud road of a motorcycle engine. They all went wide eyed, as they then looked around the buildings to see who it was. However, they saw nothing. They just heard that very roar echoing around. Very soon, they saw someone on a huge Harley Davidson bike, riding straight at them. The leader of the gang then sighed deeply and turned to the rest.

"It's alright, guys." He said, "I know him. Keep calm." He said as he then walked to meet the bike and its owner. Shadow stopped the bike, and kicked out the side stand to keep the bike horisontal. He then stood up, and dusted off his leather jacket. He then lifted up his eyes and gazed upon the street thug who was walking straight at him with a smirk. Shadow then made a deep sigh to calm his nerves and shot a frown towards the newcomer. The thug, however, was still smirking at him even after he closed the gap.

"Yo yo yo… who do I see?" He spoke with Shadow as if they were pals, and gave him a friendly smack on his strong chest, "Long time no see, Shadster Badster."

"Shut up, Chip." Shadow said in his usual manner, "I have some questions for you, and I want you to tell me an honest answer." Shadow then took a brick and lifted it up before Chip's eyes, "And If you lie to me at least once…" Instead of finishing the sentence, Shadow smashed the brick with his fist. The brick cracked and broke on two halfs. Chip made his eyes wide and gulped deeply. However, he soon smirked again, and smacked Shadow lightly on the chest once again.

"Oh, chill out man… you know that I never lied to you…" Chip said in a rapper's manner, "How can I help you?" He asked hoping to smooth out any aggressive tension Shadow was feeling.

Shadow leaned his elbows against his bike, "One week ago, a beacon haired girl was making her way home through the Eastside district, and faced some street thugs, who wanted to do…. you know what with her." He said sternly, to which Chip raised his arms defensively.

"It wasn't us." He said instantly making it clear that he wasn't apart of this meeting, "We were in another part of the district when this happened…" He said clearly giving away that he knew about the whole ordeal and knew who the responsible party was of that night.

Shadow then lifted up his eyebrow, "So you have heard of it somehow?" He asked, a dark tone in his voice. Chip shook his head.

"Not at the day when it happened, no." He explained himself as he jumped on the top of a low brick wall, "But during the next day, yes I did." He then smirked again, "You know about the dude named Geoffrey St John?" He asked wondering if Shadow knew about the guy.

"No." He said, "Tell me where I can find him." Shadow demanded in a casual sort of voice.

Chip laughed, "Hahahaha… No, it wasn't him either." He said, as he then spread his arms to the sides, "But apparently it might be some of his pals. On that day, I was hanging out with him, when these three stooges appeared out of nowhere, and asked Geoffrey for help with a certain girl, who smashed the balls to one of them, and then two vigilante appeared out of nowhere and kicked the asses to all of them. I remember them mentioning a lady dressed in a black leather jacket, and whose hair was yellow and red in color, said it was the finest piece of ass he had ever seen… I learned that he was talking about your chick, but I couldn't warn him in time, because they then just… dusted off… if it makes sense…" He said as he shrugged as it was apparent that Shadow's reputation preceded him, and the thugs decided to am scray.

"It does." Shadow answered as he walked closer to Chip, "Now if you know them, will you tell me of their usual whereabouts?" He asked, now being more calm, after convincing himself that Chip wasn't lying.

Chip shrugged, "Actually I thought that you already found them… after all… I saw it myself… the way you're chatting with dudes who tries to hurt your chick…" He said, a bit nervously, and grinning. Shadow, however, went surprised by this statement.

"What?" He asked, thinking that this statement was stupid, "Really?"

Chip went wide eyed, "You mean, you didn't get to them yet?" He asked, "Dude. I can't find Geoffrey for all the following week since that very incident with your chick and these vigilantes." Chip said now beginning to get worried now that one of his likely scenarios of what had happened to the gang of hoodlums had just been disproven and there was something more sinister afoot with their disappearance.

Shadow went suspicious, "That's weird." He said himself as he then turned away, and went to his bike. Chip became surprised by the actions of his pal.

"Shadow?" He called out, but Shadow didn't answer, as he quickly jumped on the top of his bike, and quickly drove off into the night. Chip remained standing on the place where he had been standing the whole time.

"Uhhhh… Bye! It was nice to see you again." He said as he then went back to his gang, "Asshole!"

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark place.**

Cadence was lying on a pile of hay that was covered by a green cloth tarp, as she began to moan as she began to regain consciousness. She was wearing the same dress she wore the day she was abducted only it was slightly dinghy and slightly torn in certain places like the shoulders, and stomach as well as slightly on the hips area, and her hair was messy as well. As she woke up like she had a migraine from a serious hangover the other day, which she kinda did sort of.

She then began to scan the area she was in, as it appeared she was in some storage area of some ware house of some kind as looked at wooden crates stacked near her front side as well as the concrete walls and floor surrounding her in this dark room.

As her mind came back into focus she realized that the abduction wasn't just some nightmare she should just shrug off and the wonderful beach like island resort she was lounging around on an isolated beach shore which quickly turned into a nude beach for her and her hunky rockstar boyfriend to use at their personal discretion was alas the dream and this harsh and abysmal place she currently was occupying was the true reality, much to her dismay as she clearly preferred the previous being the actual reality and not this horrible situation she found herself in.

"Uhhhh why is it, just when the dream is getting good you wake and find out that the wonderful experience you were having was just a dream and you have to deal the ugly, grim, harsh facts of reality? Sometimes I think dreaming is only a cruel tease to the actual toils of real life making the blissful happy moment of your life seldom and short lived…. and Manic looked so hot with his soaked abs and muscular physique in the water. I'd rather be spending the day ravishing each other's bodies on some beach then be in this depressing place… where am I exactly?" She said as it was hard to tell if she was still in town or lying somewhere else miles away as she didn't recognize the surrounding area she was in.

As she got up into a sitting position she noticed a woolen blanket of some kind as it appeared to be an olive drab or some kind of dark green or gray kinda color as she couldn't tell from the lack of light she was in. She then looked up and spotted a small window, to which though she couldn't even slip through due to it being so narrow as she then began to look down regrettable at a certain part of her body that she knew only too well she'd insuringly get stuck if she were to attempt such a feat, as she looked down at her ass, as it was usually considered to be such a mark of pride for her that helped to cement herself as such a beautiful specimen of a woman.

"Now I kinda wished I had a tinier ass right now, I knew my big butt would get me in trouble again someday, since the last time I got it stuck in that inner tube at a pool party during my sweet sixteen party. It certainly gave Fleur and her fellow stuck up bitches something to goad me with for months." as karma saw it fit to balance out the scale since all the boys at school were ogling her in her bikini swimsuits over the other pretty girls at the party and of course they got jealous over it, and fate decided to keep her ego from sky rocketing out of control from all this attention she was lavished on.

"Whatever, I still managed to steal the top bachelor stud of my graduating class Elias Acorn as my prom date…. sometimes I wonder if I should of stayed with him and married him…. though last I heard he eloped with a average class normal girl…. and here everyone always figured he'd marry someone glamorous... like movie star or someone like that? Though I heard his old man was none too pleased about it? Whatever…. that's not important right now…. I need to see if I can get out of here…. Did I come here alone?" Cadence thought to herself as she tried to recall the last moments before she lost consciousness.

However as if to just answer her question she just asked to herself, she then heard some moaning somewhere close to her as she carefully got up and looked over a wooden crate like boxes, right next to her. She then began to narrow her eyes in displeasure as she saw who it was and it all instantly clicked back into place before she lost consciousness again for the second time before the morning before she got into school and got into all this mess.

"Geoffrey St. John." She said to herself as she was wondering why his parents ever gave him that title since he did nothing saintly to earn that name in his life, as he began to stir, as she was not pleased to be stuck in this predicament, with the likes of him. As he began to stir under the blue tarp where he laid behind the wooden boxes.

However her face then began to soften into concern for him, as he was abducted against his will like her, albeit he did abduct her first and got them both in this situation when he tried to threaten and silence her for threatening the lives of one of her students, though she wasn't the most innocent student herself. She still felt it was her moral obligation to offer him aid, especially in a time like this, as she went over to shake his shoulder to see if she could awaken him.

"Geoffrey." She whispered silently as she shook his shoulder, hoping to quietly wake him. "Geoffrey wake up!" She wake up she whispered more loudly. As he began to stir as he began to slowly raise his head up and opened his droopy eyes, as he began to come to.

"Waaa... whaaaat?" He moaned as he began to look around at his unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" He said with slight alarm in his voice when he couldn't recognize where he was. Cadence then began to put her finger to her mouth and shushed him.

"Are we dead yet, is this suppose to be hell!?" He said in a slightly alarmed and loud voice, as Cadence shushed him again.

"Shhhh luckily no, but speak for yourself about going to hell as I'm sure I'll be going to heaven should I slip off this mortal coil sometime soon, though preferable I hope not." She said as she hoped to get out of this alive and as unscathed as possible, if she should be aloud. Geoffrey then began to lower his head back onto the floor, as if hoping to go back to sleep.

"Then wake me when we're dead, cause I'd rather be asleep then see this darkness and I'd like to preferable be killed while I'm peacefully asleep, so I'll be spared all the agony and devastation of watching my death coming straight at me." He whined quietly as Cadence rolled her eyes and sighed at this as she began to shake him again, but with more assertiveness.

"C'mon wake up, for someone who knows he's going to hell if he dies, you'd think he'd want to spend what chance or life he has left to repent, then lazily accepting to go to hell then try to make amends for past sins?" She said as she was hoping this wasn't a trend the kids were following of just becoming appaphic of their lives like this, cuz if they did…. then there was no point in being a teacher for her anymore if they couldn't improve their own lives and hold their heads down submissively like this.

"It's not like it would be any worse then my life, besides….. no one escapes the Black Arms… once they've got you you've got two options; join them, or be made into road pizza, like they did with Sombra there, and that's if their in a good mood when they decide to waste you. I've heard they have way crueler ways to butcher you when your marked for death by them, there's no escaping them, they'll just track us down with those bikes of theirs if we managed to escape." He said morbidly as he sunk his head down in defeat.

Cadence then grew annoyed by Geoffrey's lack of faith in their survival and then began to violently pick him up by the shoulders and shake him.

"That's why we need a plan to escape if we're going to be the first to escape them, we either need to create a diversion to escape or…. disable their bikes like puncturing their tires or ripping their gas lines or something. But first we need to escape this…. room we're in, can you pick any locks?" She said as she sternly stared at his while she held him by the shoulders.

"C'mon be a man…. don't tell me being expelled from school and becoming a street hoodlum hasn't at least toughen you up in the least bit? Stop whining and be a man." She asked hoping to spur his moral by prodding at his masculine thug like ego.

Geoffrey then gave an annoyed stare and said; "Sometimes to survive on the street you gotta know when your licked and hope you get an offer that allows you to keep breathing instead of keep provoking a hornets nest. Ya do that, your chances of survival only get slimmer and slimmer." He said, "Besides their likely going to end up ransoming you, that is, unless, they decide to sell you into slavery and you end up being someone's prized cortazene." He said he looked away from her with discontent in his face, "Besides what man appears in a situation like this and hopes to stay alive? Black Arms is taking over the roads and running down who ever stand in their way, without a lick of remorse, for a teacher your pretty ignorant of the situation your in, it must be you prissy, privileged, and sheltered life that's keeping you from comprehending the truth of our situation…. makes me almost jealous." Geoffrey said as he looked down in despair at their current predicament, as he struggled with his injured leg to get in a more comfortable sitting position as he looked away.

"I perhaps should've listened to my dad… I should of listen to my mom…. I should of listened to you... *sob*... you warned me so many times about what would happen to my life if I stayed this course… and now… karma has finally caught up with me..." Geoffrey said as he began to rethink his chances of surviving prison compared to the current situation they were. Cadence, though, showed some signs of sympathy to the young thug. She squeezed his shoulder warmly, and spoke in a sister-like fashion, which she oftenly used and still used on Twilight.

"Even if it is so… it's still not too late to fix your mistakes and take the right course of action." She said warmly as she then shok him lightly, "There is still a time to challenge your karma and show who is the master of your own life. Not your karma, not your friends, but you…"

Geoffrey closed his eyes in shame and lowered his head, "I thought that the way I chose is the right course of my life… and later… I was kicked out from school, lost any kind of respect from my parents, and... and now look…. not one of them is gonna go to the police, for fear of getting arrested for what they did, they'd rather leave me to die then stick their neck out for me, and after everything I did for them…. I thought I could help them from getting into too much trouble at least, but that's what I get for expecting such, and now I'm going to die regretting of getting myself in such deep dark hole, prison is starting to look better than this…. at least I'd be getting guards who'd watch my back and be staying in an infirmary cage to keep me safe while I'm injured and vulnerable…. at least if I don't end up in a corrupt prison that is…" Geoffrey said with a note of despair and despondency played well in his voice.

Cadence, though, was not ready to give up with this, as she then sat on his right, and bent her legs on her own right side as she continued staring at him with a sympathetic expression in her eyes.

"But you want to see your parents again, as well as your friends… I mean real friends, not those street thugs, who dragged you into jail." She said warmly. Hearing the word jail flew out of Cadence's mouth, Geoffrey opened his own eyes and looked at her, still sad.

"I was never jailed, professor." He whispered quietly, to which Cadence widened her eyes, "The police officers berated me for my hooligan actions, and lectured me a lot. And my dad even took me there, walked me through the jail cameras to show me how I might end up if I won't stop my shenanigans… *sigh*... and I don't want to go back to that place again."

Cadence could not believe into what she just heard. Not because what Geoffrey said back in the abandoned factory was a lie, but because she actually believed in that very lie. She then sighed herself in disappointment, and smirked disapprovingly at him as she shook her head from side to side.

"You little liar who wanted to seem like a tough badass criminal." She whispered jokingly, what surprisingly helped Geoffrey's mood to lift up slightly. He even chuckled at his ex-teacher's comment, and wiped away his tears.

"Well…" He said awkwardly, as he scratched the back of his head, "I thought that it would throw some shivers down your spine. I guess I failed with this?"

Cadence sighed as she put her right hand on her hips, "Obviously yes." She said, "Your lie doesn't sound too convincing."

"I guess I have a lot more I need to learn, do I?" Geoffrey said as he smiled at his ex teacher. Cadence, however, then furrowed her eyebrows deeply, as she decided to know the whole truth of his appearance before the school building.

"And now, when I finally managed to speak you out, I want to know the whole truth." She spoke, a stern whisper in her voice, "What were you and your team of miscreants were going to do to Sunset Shimmer?" She said as she took on a more authoritative demeanor as she looked down at the humbled Geoffrey Saint John.

Geoffrey wiped off his smile and gave her another expression of regret, "Personally me, nothing. I give zero… ummm… bucks at her existence." He started his story, "But one of my friends… at least I thought that he's one of my friends… Rickey… He tried to flirt with her the night before, and she set him off… from what he told me… And then these two parkour vigilantes, one of them wore women's pantyhose on his head and used it as a mask…" Cadence couldn't help her blush and slight giggle when she heard that, though Geoffrey did not give much of his attention to her reaction continued on saying; "They kicked their asses with their kung-fu, karate, taekwondo… something… thus forcing them to retreat, and then he ran for me, and told me about this incident… I recognized Sunset Shimmer from as from his description…" He said sadly, "So the next day we agreed to go and make her pay." He said, though, now even with a small smirk on his face as if not regretting to tell her into the further story.

"How?" Cadence asked, as bit horrified, "What did you had in mind?" As mortified images of rape came to her mind that would of laid in wait for Sunset Shimmer on a casual walk home or to her part time job, had Cadence not intervened in their affairs, which would warranted some hard time in prison for the attempted alone had Geoffrey set her mind at ease….. but with something just as vulgar and disgusting.

To which Geoffrey formed a goofy grin and looked into her eye, "We wanted to pour a big barrel with urine on her head." He whispered jokingly, much for Cadence's wince of disgust. She then turned away, and ugh'd in both disgust and distaste as if she just imagined them doing it. Apparently, the CHS chemistry teacher had a good imagination.

"UGH… yuck…" She barked, as she even moved away from him, thus making him laughing, "Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding." Geoffrey answered, "We even prepared a needed barrel, though… *sigh*... it didn't happen anyways." He said obvious to their current situation.

"I don't want to know what happened to that barrel." Cadence said with an angry sarcasm in her voice. That's when someone knocked in the steel door, making them both still and attracting their attention to the exit door from the room. The two then gasped when they heard the sound of clicks and backed away a bit. Soon the door started to open, and when it was wide ajar, they saw a heavy figure of the Black Arms gang member. They spotted a smirk across his lips.

"Ah, the birds have finally awoken. Good…" He said as he then chuckled acidly, and then he turned and looked somewhere outside, "Hey, boss. They're up."

After the biker's call, the two heart heavy footsteps outside of the basement room, and backed away further to be as far from the exit door as it only possible, but soon they bucked into the concrete wall, and froze dead.

Soon, three huge silhouettes appeared inside the room, in addition to the fourth. The three remained standing outside of the room, but the one, the tallest and the toughest entered inside slowly, and grabbed the wooden chair which stood on the door's left. It was obviously the leaded of the Black Arms, dressed in a leather black jeans, full black t-shirt, huge and heavy combat boots, and, of course, the police style sunglasses on his eyes. His hair was covered by a black leather bandana. He was smirking at the two hostages, as if reading their minds and knowing what these were talking about.

The leader then pulled a chair in front of him and sat on it, as he the leaned his huge muscled arms against the back of the chair.

"Well, well, well." He spoke in his low male bass register, "Once again, accept my deepest gratitude for choosing our hotel for your accommodations... *chuckles*... Of course the service is still not perfect, we have no clean linens, no air condition, no shower, no free wi-fi, and no Netflix. But we are trying." He then chuckled again, but only to replace that smirk by a deep glare, and took off his sunglasses to let them see that his intentions are more than serious.

"Now let's return to what we spoke about two days ago!" He spoke, a low and threatening tone in his voice, "What have you seen?!" He demanded to the two scared captors.

Unexpectedly even for himself, Geoffrey spoke first, "We haven't seen anything, sir." He spoke, a fearful tone in his voice, "We got lost simply and tried to walk through the industrial area, but then we saw you and…"

"Stop!" The Biker demanded, as he looked straight at Geoffrey, thus scaring him even more, and making him back away, and bumping into Cadence.

"What I can't tolerate more than treason is lies!" The Leader of BA said confidently, "And if you will continued to lie, you might never get out of this basement! Let's repeat again... What… did… you… see?!" He asked again, but both captors as if lost their ability to speak, as they were too scared to tell the lie, but still too fearful to tell the truth. The silence reigned in the room, as the Leader's crimson eyes continued observing the two victims as he expected their answer.

"And who of you two will dare to tell me an honest answer?!" He asked them again with one of his eyebrows lifted up.

Cadence suddenly felt how her heart gave a splash of the adrenaline and glared at him as she pushed Geoffrey off her track and even stood up. She gave him a glare.

"What you expect us to say?" She asked him demandingly, and angrily, thus imressing the BA's head, and scaring Geoffrey, who stood up as well and grabbed her by the hand.

"Professor, what are you doing?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"That's bold." The leader suddenly noted, still sitting on the chair, and drawing the attention of the two, who then looked at him and saw him smirking at them again, "This basement has had many clients to get through it, but none of them was as bold as you." He then chuckled, and continued, "I want the truth from you. The truth about what your eyes have seen." He said calmly, but still somehow mockingly, "You both want to get out of this basement and return back to your normal lives. You both want to see your boyfriend and girlfriend again and fall into the arms of their and making love not war… are you?" He then lifted up his eyebrow again, and Cadence could swear that she saw that same eyebrow trick from earlier, but she couldn't remember where. And those crimson eyes looked incredibly familiar.

Geoffrey then made a chuckle as if catching some kind of courage, smiled at the leader, and made two steps forward at him.

"Yes, sir, we are." He spoke, however, his movements made the bikers who were standing outside to become alarmed, but the Leader with one movement of his arm gave them a signal to calm down, while Geoffrey continued, "We just want this cooperation to be good for both sides." He said in final, making Cadence puzzled, as she couldn't decide if he was being brave, or just being plain stupid.

The Leader then shook his head, "This is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard in my life!" He said as he then stood up and grabbed his chair, "Looks like I'm wasting my time again. Alright. I can give you another day to get rest, and return back to this dialogue tomorrow." He said as he then turned away and walked towards the exit slowly.

Geoffrey lost his sense self-preservation and ran after the leader as he then grabbed his arms and fell to his knees, as he then started begging him to let him out.

"No, sir, please no!" He cried, making Leader annoyed, "Let us out, please. We'll do anything you want, but please don't leave me in this cold darkness…. *cries*... I can't stand it anymore!" The Leader then thought that he had enough, so he then lifted his arm which was held the boy with ease on the hand of the huge biker. The biker then threw Geoffrey onto the hay, and the boy then ceased to cry, or making any sounds. Not that he got hurt physically, but the biker's movement spoke loud enough to make him quiet again.

"Shut up! Sit down! Be quite!" The leader barked, "Otherwise, your face will meet close to the asphalt while going 70 mph!" He glared at Geoffrey, still standing on the middle of the room, close to the exit door.

Cadence then ran over to Geoffrey, who was sitting on the top of the hay, with a blank look on his face, and then she shook him hard to get him back.

"Geoffrey!" She called out, "Geoffrey, talk to me…"

Seeing this, the Leader smirked again and chuckled, "Look at this boys." He noted, making Cadence to look at him with an enraged glare, "Isn't that sweet? Loving mother to her son…" The other BA's members chuckled at the picture before their eyes, making Cadence even more angry.

"You will pay for this…" She cried, "You… bastard!" The leader, however, appreciated her spunk in some way, so he then turned to her and walked over at her as he then hunched down before her, looking straight into her eyes. He then reached out his hand and took her by the chin.

"We all will get our paycheck in the end." He commented on her notes, as he then caressed her cheek, "That's a fate, you pretty young lady. You're remind me a lot of my daughter. She was always as heroic, right, and noble as you. I guess you'd be the best friends if you knew one another." He finished his comment, to which Cadence glared even more.

"Too bad that she had a father like you!" She growled at him, and that's when the Leader threw her onto the hay with a strong push. Cadence fell onto the hay, and closed her eyes sharply as she started crying herself, no longer capable of keeping her emotions inside of her. Seeing this, the Leader sighed disapprovingly and turned away as he then finally walked out of the basement room. After he left, his people closed the door, making the room dark again.

In this very darkness, Geoffrey continued to sit like a statue on the place he was sitting on. He was in a state of an absolute shock by both the leader's action and his words, and at first he couldn't' move. Cadence was crying herself deeply, and uttered hard sobs. Her patience cup was overfilled and she couldn't keep these negative emotions inside.

"M-Manic…" She spoke through her sobs, "W-Where are you?" She whimpered as she folded her knees into the fetal position as she laid there sprawled on the floor as she cried while Geoffrey ayed there like a statue a few meters away from her.

 **In the corridors.**

The BA leader and two of his gangs lead their way through the empty corridors, away from the entrance door to the basement room. The corridor was half lightened by the dim lamps which hung on the ceiling, there's no windows, and only an air shaft ensured the air condition of the whole underground. Just as they reached to the end of the corridors, they stopped before the ladder.

The Leader was the first one to climb on it, and two of his men followed. Just as they appeared outside of the basement, they found themselves in some sort of the barn, which was huge on its scales and sizes, like a three storey building. It has a lot of farm accessories such as tractors, forks, rakes, tools, lawn mowers, lots of haystacks, and so on. The BA bikers later used a huge floor hatch to close the entrance to the basement, but later put big haystack on top of the hatch to cover any clues that there might be a secret basement door.

The BA leader then sighed deeply, as he and his men later approached the exit and to reach the Leader's house. One of the gangsters then glanced curiously at his boss.

"Boss, may I make a note?" He asked, making leader looking at him. The man then nodded to his gangster.

"I found it a bit ironic when you said that you're wasting your time on them, and I thought that… we're wasting our time indeed." The gangster spoke, as he tried to sound confident, but still not to overshoot his boss' vocal chords, "We're keeping them in the basement for five days and still no result. Maybe we should take them out? That'd be safer?" He asked delicately so as to not sound like he was overstepping his boundaries.

The leader sighed at this as the two then walked out of the barn and stopped under the night lamp, which was working at the moment. He looked sternly at the gang, who said his proposal, and put his hands on the belt level.

"That'd be a good idea, if we weren't under suspicions." He said confidently, "But since what happened to Kintobor… *deep sad sigh* we are all under suspicion, and we should keep our hands clean of blood. I clearly feel you, Cooper." He then looked inside the barn as well as his men, "But all things considered, we must act gently and pull a maximum force to break those two mentally. No physical tortures, though."

Cooper sighed in response nodded at him, "Yeah, maybe." He said as the bikers then looked at one another again, "Moreover, our previous fall was that we became too reckless back then, and should of acted more carefully." As he recalled that they let their success of dominating the streets go to their heads.

"More concerned for discretion." The leader said as he glanced at him, "Exactly. Moreover… you saw yourself what just happened. The boy is almost broken, and the girl… She's tough. She has good sports for resisting these mental tortures, but she will break eventually. Sooner or later. I can guarantee it."

Another gangster then formed a look of concern of their situation with the two hostages they had.

"Not saying that the police is searching for the girl." He commented, making everyone to look at them, "If we will kill them both, we might lose our potential bargaining chip for making a retreat…. if need be?"

The leader nodded, "Another smart comment, Jean." He noted, "Tower will go extremely crazy, and will not stop his hunting for me at this case."

Jean, however, soon developed some seeds of doubt at his own words, so he then decided to share it with the rest. He then glanced at them again, and spoke up.

"Hey, boss." He spoke, "I thought that if we will set them free… where's the guarantee that they will not go to the police, tell them that it was us who removed Sombra off the road?"

The leader frowned in response, "The police already have a primary suspect of murdering him." He answered Jean's question, "Considering the way they're working, by the time when they'll learn the truth, we'll be far away from here, and no longer under Westopolis jurisdiction. Maybe even out of country."

Jean then lifted up his eyebrow, "That's it." He made another comment, "If we're about to leave the country, as well as this bloody city… why should we keep them alive and torture them mentally. It's not like we're to stay here anyways…"

Cooper then thought that Jean said a real thing, "That's actually makes sense. If Westopolis will not be our further location, then… what kind of obligations we have with those two birds?" He asked, to which the Leader sighed again, "Just think of it, boss. Jean says the real thing. Look, boss, I know that the girl reminds you of Ma…"

"STOP!" The Leader suddenly barked as he glared at Cooper, and pointed a finger at him, "Don't ever mention the name of my daughter in my presence! Is that clear?" He asked, a threatening tone in his voice. Cooper gulped deeply and nodded at him nervously. The Leader then cooled down a bit to finish his speech.

"If we'll take them off the road, the police, sooner, or later will find the bodies." He spoke sternly, "They'll give the information to the Police of all states in the country, who will do everything to stop the enormous bike gang, which held its way towards the border. I want to leave this city in silence, so no one will notice our abscess." He then looked at Cooper again, "Did I make myself clear enough for you, Coop?" He asked angrily, to which Cooper nodded.

The Leader then sighed as he then turned away from his men and walked towards a huge three storey house.

"Ahhh, where's my girls. I need a moment of relaxation." He spoke, "Give them their dinner, Coop. I don't want two more corpses to appear in my barn! If I'll need you, I'll be chatting with my girls!" He ordered as he then took off his bandana and revealed his long hair with was dark grey hair with some scarlet stripes. Jean and Cooper then looked at one another to exchange looks of questions on their faces, however, Jean then shrugged and walked towards the house, after his boss.

Cooper, though, felt strong displeasure, but decided to do what his boss said as did not want to make him mad again. He perfectly knew what consequences might await for him if he will do the opposite. He then walked back towards the barn to take some food for the prisoners.

 **Somewhere in Westopolis.**

The car stopped on the city's border district area, near the grocery store. It was already late night. The grocery store seems to be the only working store in this area that was open this late. The light from the street lamps that lit up the building was dim, but bright enough not to get lost in the dark. A certain young man with his hair colored in blonde, turned off the car's engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition hole, as he then sighed deeply in weariness. He then opened the door and walked out as he approached the grocery store.

Inside the building, Manic paced by the shelves with food with a curious look on his face as he thought if the pack of chips can cause some stomach disorders. Though, he then thought that it's not worth it, so he just grabbed two packs of chips and large bottle of cola. He then walked over to the cash box, still looking tired and pissed.

The cashier girl glanced at him a bit perplexedly, as she took the chips packs and cola bottle.

"Hard day, sir?" She asked.

Manic looked into her eyes, and sighed, "Yeah, something like that." He said wearily, "Though, something tells me that this was just a beginning." He then put his left hand on his forehead, "I have to pass at least sixty more miles to reach the point of my destination." He muttered displeasing, making it look like he was a traveler.

The cashier sighed, "Are you traveling around?" She asked.

Manic leaned against the cashier's desk, "Sort of." He answered as he then hid his left hand into his jeans pocket, "How much do I owe you?"

The cashier peeped the chips and colla, and smiled at Manic, "It's 5.79, sir." She announced the price. Manic then pulled out the ten dollars bill and handed it on the top of the cashier's desk. He then smirked at the cashier girl and winked at her.

"Leave the change." He said, as he then grabbed the foods and drinks, and prepared to leave.

THe cashier girl, hid the ten dollars bill into the cashier box, "If you tired too much, there's a motel thirty miles away from here." She said, making Manic to grow curious as he then looked at her over his right shoulder and gazed curiously, "It's cheaper than any hotel inside of Westopolis, and it's quite comfortable for its price. In the case if you need a rest." The cashier girl said as she smiled at him friendly.

Manic pondered at her question, but only to smirk at her later. He then nodded.

"Thanks a lot for the advice." He said as he then turned away and left he store, "Thank you very much." The cashier girl giggled at his manner of communication with people, as she then pulled out her phone and started doing her usual things.

Outside, Manic walked over to his car and opened the back passenger door, as he then threw it onto the back seat. He then closed the back door and opened the driver's front door, as he then sat on the driver's seat. He inserted the key into the ignition hole and started his car's engine. When the car uttered a small ignition's roar, Manic's face twisted to sad as he then looked at the photo he had on the dashboard, with him and Cadence together.

"Cadence... Please, be safe girl... I'm on my way..." He whispered desperately.

Sighing again, he twisted the wheel and the car slowly drove off into the darkness, with only its lights could be seen, though, a few minutes ago, the lights were consumed by the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
